Crónicas de las Tierras del Fuego
by lakunoichiftv
Summary: En la época feudal, el mundo está gobernado por los cinco Señores de la Guerra. Uno de los más temidos, Uchiha Sasuke hará un pacto con las Tierras Libres, sin saber que con ese pacto su forma de ver el mundo cambiaría radicalmente.
1. Prólogo

Hace mucho tiempo las Naciones ninjas se encontraban divididas en 5 grandes feudos, gobernados por los Señores de la Guerra. Su función era velar por los intereses de su territorio, ya fuera en tiempos de paz, pero sobretodo en tiempos de guerra.

Todos los Señores tenían fama de implacables y de no vacilar ante cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiese en su camino. Sin embargo, uno de ellos destacaba por su frialdad a la hora de alcanzar sus propósitos. Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke , señor feudal de las Tierras del Fuego y cabeza del clan más poderoso de las tierras del Fuego, el Clan Uchiha. Segundo hijo del antiguo señor feudal Uchiha Fugaku, que había fallecido recientemente en circunstancias que todavía eran motivo de susurros entre los aldeanos, al igual que el por qué su nuevo Señor era Sasuke y no el heredero, Uchiha Itachi. Pocos sabían la verdad debido de lo acontecido, lo único que toda la aldea sabía con certeza es que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre digno de temer y al que no le gustaba que desobedeciesen sus órdenes.

Esto es lo que se decía de él, pero, ¿de verdad había alguien que conociese lo suficiente al Señor Feudal y su historia como para poder afirmarlo?

-x-

Después de infinidad de años como lectora de Fanfiction me he animado a dar un paso más allá, escribir.

Es mi primer fic, espero que le den una oportunidad.


	2. El Pacto

El ambiente pacífico de la lúgubre habitación donde se encontraba el Señor Feudal fue perturbado por el sonido de la puerta. Con un gruñido dio el consentimiento para que quienquiera que fuese pasara.

-Sasuke-sama los invitados han llegado ya. ¿Los hago pasar a su despacho o los reúno en la sala del té?- preguntó un chico de unos quince años.

Sasuke, con una mueca de molestia deliberó qué sería lo más apropiado para esa circunstancia.

-Llévalos a la sala del té me reuniré con ellos en breves- tras una reverencia el sirviente se dispuso a retirarse pero fue detenido por las palabras de su señor- por cierto, una vez servido el té que todo el mundo, sin excepción, se retire. – miro fijamente al chicho con la mirada fría que la mayoría de su gente creía que era su única expresión- Si me entero de que alguien ha estado merodeando los alrededores me encargare personalmente que cumplan el castigo que conlleva el desobedecerme.

El muchacho empezó a temblar ante la mirada de su señor, y entre susurros pudo hacerle saber que cumpliría con sus órdenes.

Una vez solo, Sasuke suspiró. A sus veinticinco años había luchado en innumerables batallas, sabía sobrellevar perfectamente ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo esta situación era completamente novedosa para él, un trato de paz.

Sin más dilación, se dispuso a salir de su despacho y reunirse con sus "invitados". Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju no podían calificarse como invitados ordinarios.

Ambos eran los líderes de las denominadas Tierras Libres, un pueblo que no se encontraban gobernados por ningún señor feudal, y que más de una vez habían provocado diversos altercados con los ninjas de las Tierras del Fuego, sobre todo por un tema en particular: sus mujeres.

Al contrario que en las Naciones Feudales, en las Tierras Libres las mujeres también podían llegar a convertirse en ninjas, y no tenían que rendirle cuentas a ningún hombre de su familia; en definitivas eran totalmente libres e independientes. Tenían fama, y además bien merecida, de ser un poco toscas (si tomamos como referencia a las delicadas amas de casa de las Naciones Feudales).

Con un último suspiro Sasuke se dispuso a entrar en la Sala del té. Ante él un hombre y una mujer de unos cincuenta años lo esperaban sentados. Tras las cortesías habituales se dispusieron a sentarse frente a frente en una mesa típica de té.

Una muchacha de no más de veinte años vino a servirles el té. A continuación cualquier murmullo procedente del exterior se detuvo, creando un ambiente de silencio tenso que fue roto por el propio Sasuke.

-Y bien, ¿de qué es lo que querían hablar conmigo?

Tsunade miró a Jiraiya y con un asentimiento de su cabezo lo instó a responder.

-Sasuke-sama, usted sabe tan bien como yo cual es la situación por la que mi pueblo está pasando últimamente. Cada vez hay más bandidos y ninjas renegados que ponen su mira en nosotros- dijo Jiraiya con voz pesada- por eso hemos venido a ofrecerle un trato de paz, una alianza.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al ver lo directo que podía llegar a ser el líder de las Tierras Libres.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso? Como bien sabrán nadie se atreve a ir en mi contra o la de mi Clan.- todo ello vino acompañado de un gesto de burla y superioridad.

-Como bien sabrá Sasuke-Sama- intervino Tsunade con la misma actitud que había tenido el Uchiha- las Tierras Libres son famosas por sus médicos y sus curaciones, si mal no recuerdo, en la última guerra las naciones feudales demandaron mucho de nuestro personal, y nosotros cedimos gustosamente, a cambio de un precio, cierto es. Sería una pena que por orgullo se perdieran a los más grandes maestros de medicina de nuestro país- las palabras de la Senju iban cargadas con cierto sarcasmo.

Sasuke comenzó a tensarse. Desde hacía mucho tiempo nadie se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera, mucho menos una mujer.

-¿Y cuál es la solución para usted Tsunade-sama?

-Una Alianza entre las Tierras Libres y las Tierras del Fuego. Vuestro clan nos apoyaría y defendería contra esos vándalos y nosotros les aprovisionaríamos de los mejores ninjas médicos-la voz de Tsunade sonaba orgullosa e impasible.

Sasuke lo deliberó durante unos minutos en completo silencio. Tener a las Tierras Libres como aliados no estaría mal, en caso de guerra sus habilidades médicas serían de gran utilidad. Todas las naciones sabían de sus grandísimas capacidades a la hora de desarrollar medicamentos, pero lo que pocos sabían era que también eran expertos en el desarrollo de potentísimos venenos que a la hora de la batalla no estarían de más.

Lo que echaba para atrás al Uchiha era su "inestabilidad" política. Teniendo en cuenta que los líderes de las Tierras Libres no eran los herederos de un clan, sino un representante elegido por su pueblo, los tratos realizados por uno de sus líderes podían ser fácilmente rotos por su sucesor.

-¿Cómo sé que una vez erradicado el problema no se volverán en contra de mi clan?- una de las características de los Uchihas más conocida era la precaución con la que sus miembros solían actuar.- al fin y al cabo, mi clan es el que más se perjudicaría con este pacto.

-Tienes nuestra palabra de que nuestros compatriotas no harán nada que pueda perjudicar a su clan-sentenció Jiraiya de manera solemne.

-Jah, ¿sólo me dan su palabra?- bufó Sasuke irónico- ¿Pretenden que convenzan a mi clan de realizar este pacto con su palabra como único aval?- Otra característica arraigada al clan Uchiha era la desconfianza.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra Uchiha?- Jiraiya comenzó a tensarse, por muy Señor de la Guerra que fuese, ese crio no era quien para dudar de su palabra.

-Dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale Jiraiya. Tú que has vivido incontables guerras deberías saber que no es poco común ver a clanes siendo traicionados por sus aliados.- la mirada oscura del Uchiha se enfrió todavía más de lo normal.

Jiraiya le mantuvo la mirada. El ambiente entre ambos era tenso, como si de un momento a otro estuvieran esperando que el otro atacase

-Está bien- ambos hombre se giraron para mirar a la rubia- te daremos una prueba de nuestro compromiso.- Sasuke no conocía para nada bien a esa mujer, pero la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios no auguraba nada bueno- te ofrecemos a nuestra sobrina como prometida, así matas dos pájaros de un tiro, consigues una muestra de nuestra confianza y una esposa, al fin y al cabo, es bien sabido que su clan está desesperado por emparejarle Uchiha-sama.- la rubia relató su plan de una manera demasiado calmada, incluso como si la situación le causara risa.

Y no era para menos. Ver al Señor de las Tierras del Fuego sin palabras era digno de admirar.

Sasuke agrandó los ojos. Cuando dijo que necesitaba un aval mejor no pensó en ningún momento en una propuesta de matrimonio.

En ese mismo instante Sasuke comprendió que Tsunade era una gran estratega, lo había dejado sin habla y sin saber que responder.

Mentalmente se reprendió de no haberse callado a tiempo; ahora afrontaba una situación peor que una declaración de guerra, una declaración de boda.

-x-

Hola, quería aclarar que la época en la que se ambienta el fic es una época feudal, pero no de nuestro mundo, sino de un universo alterno tipo el de Naruto (ninjas, sacerdotisas,etc…).

También quería aclarar que Sasuke no considera a las Tierras Libres como civilizados puesto que cree que sin el apoyo de una línea dinástica todo el control del pueblo puede irse a bajo (vamos, típico pensamiento de la época).

Sin más que decir, agradecer a las personas que se han detenido a leer el fic; sé que los capítulos son un tanto cortos pero intentaré (si las musas de la inspiración vienen a mí), hacerlos más largos!

Un saludo, lakunoichiftv


	3. La decisión

-¿Y bien, le parece suficiente aval mi sobrina Sasuke-sama?-Esta vez fue Tsunade la que rompió el silencio. Sasuke todavía se encontraba sin reaccionar.

-Una decisión de semejante calibre no me corresponde tomarla solo a mí, deberé consultarlo con el consejo del clan- con esa contestación Sasuke intentó evadir a la Senju.

No es le desagradara el pacto; contar con las Tierras Libres como aliado en futuras batallas era una buena inversión. Sin embargo, el hecho de contraer matrimonio le generaba la más adversa animadversión.

-Oh, claro lo siento, es que como usted dijo que no había nadie que se atreviese a ir en su contra llegué a pensar que era usted el que tomaba las decisiones, pero veo que me equivocaba- dijo la rubia con falso pesar.

Si la líder de las Tierras Libres había sorprendido ya a Sasuke por su carácter, ahora quedo todavía más impresionado por su descaro. Si uno de sus súbditos hubiese sido el que realizó ese comentario sobre su autoridad, seguramente habría sido la última cosa que hubiera dicho en vida.

Sasuke maldijo por dentro. Esa maldita vieja le había dejado contra la espada y la pared. Si no aceptaba el trato en ese momento quedaría como un pelele delante de los dos líderes de las Tierras Libres, y por consiguiente, perdería el respeto que su figura requería; sin embargo, si aceptaba su clan se le echaría encima por elegir como esposa a una mujer "incivilizada" y sin educación.

Definitivamente se encontraba en una encrucijada. Estuvo casi dos minutos con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Bueno Uchiha-Sama, hemos intentado que ambas partes queden contentas, pero veo esta negociación no llegará a ninguna parte, -sentenció Jiraiya

Al abrir los ojos, tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya ya se habían incorporado

-Sentimos haberle hecho perder su tiempo- tras una reverencia Tsunade y Jiraiya se propusieron a irse, mas a la rubia todavía le quedaba un as debajo de la manga- disculpe mi pregunta Sasuke-sama, pero, ¿sabe usted si el Señor de las Tierras del Agua se encuentra soltero?, a lo mejor a él sí que le podría interesar este pacto- no hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta que la falsa inocencia con la que realizó la pregunta la Senju no era más que una provocación.

Si antes había conseguido ponerlo contra la espada y la pared, ahora había llegado un paso más allá. Lo estaba "amenazando" con proponerle el pacto a las Tierras del Agua que, si bien no eran enemigos, si se les podía considerar rivales.

El Señor de la Guerra de las Tierras del Agua era nada más y nada menos que Hyūga Neji. Al igual que Sasuke, era el jefe de su clan, y era bien conocido por su frialdad a la hora de actuar por el bien de su clan, de ahí a que su tío le cediera su puesto como líder, al ver que no habría mejor sucesor que él para velar por el bien del clan.

Cederles las Tierras Libres a lo Hyūgas como aliados sería un error que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

-Dentro de dos lunas- tanto Tsunado como Jiraiya se giraron al escuchar la voz del pelinegro.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Jiraiya sin comprender que es lo que quería transmitirle el Uchiha.

-Dentro de dos lunas, esa será la fecha de la boda.

Tsunade sonrió todavía más; si algo sabía ella sobre los Uchiha era que pecaban de orgullosos, poner en duda su posición había hecho vacilar al Uchiha, pero insinuarle que realizarían el pacto con el clan rival fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-No sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que de verdad quiere realizar el trato, de verdad, no se arrepentirá- dijo la Senju con fingida emoción.

-Les mandaré un mensajero con todos los detalles dentro de un mes, si no hay nada más que decir pueden retirarse, necesito comunicar MI decisión al clan- recalcando el mi Sasule instó a los dos líderes a marcharse.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo por la puerta, Jiraiya se giró

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura- al ver que el pelinegro no entendía a qué se refería el viejo, con una sonrisa en los labios dijo- nuestra sobrina, su nombre es Sakura. Me parecía apropiado que supiera al menos su nombre- y sin más tanto él como Tsunade se retiraron, dejando a un pelinegro confuso.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana nada le haría sospechar que aquella reunión acabaría no solo con la realización de un pacto de alianza, sino también comprometiéndolo.

 _Mierda, mierda, MIERDA-_ pensó el pelinegro- _Maldita vieja._

Podía ser uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, podía ser un Señor de la Guerra, el líder del clan más importante de las Tierras del Fuego, y aun así aquella mujer con tan solo unas cuantas frases lo había dejado sin reacción. Había actuado tal y como ella pretendía que él actuase.

Con un suspiro de resignación y después de una sarta de improperios mandó a llamar a un sirviente.

-Avisa al consejo del clan, nos reuniremos de extrema urgencia en una hora.

Definitivamente Sasuke acababa de probar la pasta de la que estaban hechas las mujeres de las Tierras Libres.

-Conque Haruno Sakura ¿eh?- dijo para sí- veamos si aguantarás la que te espera- y con una sonrisa socarrona se dispuso a ir a su despacho para organizar la manera en la que les comunicaría al clan la reunión que había tenido con los líderes de las Tierras Libres.

Lo que ni por asomo se imaginaba Sasuke era la situación que se le venía a él encima.

* * *

En una playa a las afueras de una aldea, que se encontraba a tres días de viaje de las Tierras del Fuego, se encontraba una joven pelirrosa entrenando su dominio del chakra.

-Achuuuuus!- estornudó la joven- ¡vaya! Creo que es hora de irme a casa, si sigo así acabaré resfriándome, y como me resfríe Tsunade-obasan me matará- ante este último pensamiento la pelirrosa puso cara de terror.

Nadie mejor que ella sabía cómo podía reaccionar su tía cuando se enfadaba, al fin y al cabo había sido su maestra desde que sus padres habían desaparecido.

Lo que la joven desconocía era que en esos mismos momentos su futuro estaba siendo escrito; un futuro que traería consigo grandes cambios.

* * *

Bueno, tenía que agradecer a toda esa gente que se ha detenido a leer el fin, pero en especial agradecer a **Alessandra Fairchild** y a **Gabi,** sus comentarios me han hecho muchísima ilusión. Me alegra saber que les está gustando el Fic, espero que les siga gustando.

Un beso muy grande.

Lakunoichiftv


	4. Desgraciadamente no es una pesadilla

Sakura se encontraba paseando por las calles de su aldea de camino a casa pensando cómo le estaría yendo a sus tíos en las Tierras del Fuego.

Definitivamente tenía que ser un asunto muy importante como para que los dos se ausentaran de la aldea, y más para ir a hablar con el líder del clan Uchiha. Sinceramente no creía las negociaciones salieran a delante, básicamente por sus ideologías tan dispares. En caso de que el acuerdo se cerrase con éxito todavía quedaba esperar la reacción de la población de su aldea. Convivir con gente proveniente de las Tierras Feudales podía ser un tanto perturbador, si tenían en cuenta que sus formas de vida eran totalmente diferentes. Pero en fin, toda ayuda sería bienvenida.

La aldea no era muy grande si se la comparaba con otras aldeas de las naciones feudales. Al ser un pueblo libre la mayoría de los ciudadanos eran nómadas que iban y venían continuamente. Esto para las Tierras Libres no suponía un problema, puesto que cada último mes del año se reunían todas las tribus que las formaban y discutían sobre la organización de las tierras.

La aldea de Sakura era de las pocas que habían decidido asentarse, y no era para menos. Se encontraban en un valle que desembocaba en el mar. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban para vivir: en el valle abundaban los animales y vegetales que necesitaban para sobrevivir, un rio lo atravesaba del que obtenían su agua y el mar, bueno el mar simplemente les brindaba mil y un recursos como la pesca, la sal para conservar sus alimentos, pero sobretodo una paz interior de la que disfrutaban los aldeanos.

Sin embargo, esa paz se vio perturbada hacía varios años. Varios grupos de renegados habían puesto su aldea en la mira. La última guerra había puesto en manifiesta la exquisita medicina de las Tierras Libres, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las otras naciones. De ahí a que ninjas renegados y saqueadores intentaran encontrar los secretos de la aldea.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos por el murmullo de la gente, que se congregaba en la plaza central.

-¿Se han enterado? Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama han regresado ya, ¿cómo les habrá ido?

Sakura se sorprendió, no hacía ni una semana que habían partido de la aldea hacia las Tierras del Fuego.

-¿Habrán ido bien las negociaciones?

-Si han tardado tan poco tiempo dudo mucho que hayan conseguido algo, es bien sabido que los Uchihas no dan su brazo a torcer con facilidad.

Ante estos comentarios Sakura decidió ir hacia la casa que compartía con sus tíos para conocer los detalles de su viaje.

En menos de cinco minutos se encontró a las puertas de su casa, pero ni su tío ni su tía se encontraban en ella.

-Qué raro, siempre que salen de misión diplomática lo primero que hacen es venir a casa a reposar… ¿dónde pueden estar? – Sakura, preocupada por el paradero de sus tíos decidió esperarles dentro de la casa.

El día fue avanzando y con él la impaciencia de la pelirrosa, sus tíos no habían llegado y eso sí que era raro.

Con la caída del sol oyó como se abría la puerta de su casa y bajo corriendo a recibir a sus tíos.

-Tsunade-obasan!, Jiraiya-ojisan! Me tenían preocupada! Escuché que habían vuelto este mediodía pero me extrañé no verlos en casa- la emoción por saber cómo habían salido las negociaciones carcomían a Sakura.

-Sakura-chan ya sabes cómo es tu tía, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a la cantina a por una botella de sake- dijo Jiraiya con burla hacia su mujer.

-SABES QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD! vinimos primero a casa y al no verte supusimos que estarías entrenando y decidimos LOS DOS, no solo yo, ir a comer fuera, y ¿qué es una comida sin una buena copita de sake?- su tía aprovechaba cualquier acontecimiento para tomar "una copita" de sake, no malinterpreten, no es que fuera una alcohólica, pero según su tía había muchos motivos por los que brindar con sake.

-Bueno, el caso es que estén los dos bien. A todo esto, ¿Cómo han salido las negociaciones?- sus tíos se pusieron serios de repente. Algo no había ido bien.

-Sakura, ya hablaremos mañana, ahora estamos un poco cansados- conocía muy bien a sus tíos y sabía que sus expresiones no auguraba nada bueno.

-De acuerdo, que descansen bien, si necesitan cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación- decidió no presionarlos, al fin y al cabo mañana ya hablarían con ella y con toda la aldea para darles las noticias.

Sakura se dispuso a subir las escaleras de camino a su cuarto cuando la voz de su tía la interrumpió.

-Sakura, como kunoichi y mujer ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por el bien y la libertad de las Tierras Libres?- la pregunta de Tsunade la pilló completamente desprevenida.

Tsunade observó la expresión ojiplática de su sobrina.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tía?, sabes perfectamente que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano, incluso sacrificaría mi vida por nuestro pueblo- la expresión de Sakura era de seriedad y solemnidad total- eso significa ser ninja, pero eso ya los sabes tía, ¿por qué me lo preguntas ahora?

La expresión de Tsunade y de Jiraiya se mantuvo impasible. Una leve sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el semblante de Tsunade.

 _Definidamente eres toda una kunoichi Sakura_ \- pensó la rubia- Por nada en especial querida, es que me ha llamado la atención en este viaje que las mujeres de las Tierras del Fuego no tienen formación ninja, ¿te lo puedes creer?- la cara de Sakura expresaba confusión, la afirmación de su tía era extraña; todo el mundo sabía que las mujeres de las naciones feudales carecían de entrenamiento ninja, exceptúan algunos casos muy contados.

-Bueno pequeña no te preocupes y descansa, mañana nos espera un día un tanto movidito- su tío Jiraiya la instó a irse a descansar.

No muy convencida Sakura se retiró tras desearles a sus tíos buenas noches.

Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que su sobrina no les oiría Jiraiya se dirigió a su mujer:

-¿Estás segura que hemos hecho bien Tsunade?, con el temperamento que tiene Sakura no sé si se tomará bien que la hayamos comprometido con Sasuke Uchiha.

La rubia soltó un suspiro cansado. Conocía perfectamente a su sobrina. Desde que era muy pequeña habían recibido continuamente quejas de otras madres porque su sobrina había apaleado a chicos por burlarse de ella. Definitivamente Sakura era una mujer de armas tomar.

-Jiraiya, sabes perfectamente que Sakura es una de las mejores kunoichis de todos los tiempos, si bien tiene un gran temperamento no es tonta, sabrá manejar la situación. Además tú mismo la has oído, está dispuesta a todo por el bien de las Tierras Libres.

-¿Incluso a contraer matrimonio con un "bárbaro?- Jiraiya no estaba muy convencido, pero sabía por experiencia que el estratega de la relación era su mujer.

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia despertó a Sakura. Miró por la ventana y encontró que el cielo se encontraba todo nublado. No tenía pinta de que fuese a parar. No es que le incomodara la lluvia, todo lo contrario, le encantaba; la lluvia hacía que los campos florecieran y ayudaba a tener buenas cosechas.

Sin embargo, no sabía explicar por qué tenía la sensación de que esa lluvia no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Bobadas!, deja de ser como una vieja supersticiosa y arriba!- autoanimándose se levantó de la cama- A prepararse que hay muuuuuchas cosas que hacer- y con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a alistarse.

Al terminar de arreglarse bajo al comedor. Allí la esperaban ambos de sus tíos con una taza de té en sus manos. Era raro, sus tíos nunca madrugaban.

-Sakura cariño toma asiento- con el ceño fruncido Sakura hizo caso a su tía.

Jiraiya soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el patio interior de la casa.

-Ya pueden pasar.

La situación empezó a asustar a Sakura, ¿Qué hacía todo el consejo de las Tierras Libres reunido en su cocina?, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué se reunían cuando todavía faltaban meses para la gran reunión de las tribus?.

-Sakura, hemos creído conveniente que sepas tú primero la decisión de las Tierras del Fuego- Sakura no había visto tan seria a Tsunade desde la ocasión en la que le dijo que sus padres abandonaron este mundo.

-¿A mí? ¿por qué? ¿No se supone que se dirá públicamente esta tarde en la plaza?- no entendía nada; cada palabra que decía su tía creaba más confusión en la joven.

-Sakura, el trato con las Tierras del Fuego han sido un éxito- la ojijade se giró a Jiraiya.

-¡Eso es genial!, pero no entiendo por qué he de saberlo antes que el resto de la aldea, al fin y al cabo soy una kunoichi más.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron entre sí y luego a los miembros del consejo. Tsunade decidió que ya era momento de que supiera el por qué la habían reunido en confidencia.

-Sakura, las negociaciones han sido un éxito, sin embargo, nos pedía una muestra de nuestro compromiso con la causa.

Se instauró un silencio más que incomodo en la sala. Sakura no sabía que decir. No entendía la situación. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con la muestra de compromiso?. Una luz en su interior se encendió.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que me vas a mandar como médico ninja a supervisar desde allí que se cumpla el trato?. Tsunade-obasan sabes perfectamente que no se me da para nada bien hacer de mediadora, y menos con esos brutos machistas de las naciones feudales.

Al oír eso todo el consejo se tensó. Jiraiya y Tsunade endurecieron todavía más la mirada.

-No Sakura, no irás de mediadora- la pelirrosa soltó un suspiro de alivio. Cogió su taza para beber un poco de té y cuando se la dirigía a los labios su tía hablo- irás en calidad de prometida del Señor de la Guerra y de las Tierras del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha, líder del Clan Uchiha.

CRACK. La taza se había estrellado contra el suelo.

Sakura se encontraba el shock; su mente estaba en blanco; intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Por un momento pensó que se le había olvidado respirar.

 _Esto es un sueño, no, es una pesadilla-_ pensó Sakura con sus ojos cerrados _\- cuando cuente diez y vuelva a abrir los ojos me levantaré en mi cama y todo esto quedará en un estúpido sueño._

Contó hasta diez y respiró tranquila. Cuando abrió los ojos, tanto sus tíos como el consejo seguían allí. No, no era un sueño.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Sakura, eres la mejor ninja médico que hay en las tierras libres después de mí, y seguramente me termines por sobrepasar, no había mejor opción que tú, las demás seguramente se echarían a tras- la voz de su tía sonó más fría que un tempano de hielo.

-¿Me estás diciendo en serio que me han vendido a ese sádico machista?- el shock dejó paso a la furia, y la furia a la ira- ¿Acaso no sabes cómo tratan a las mujeres allí? ¡No tienen libertad! ¡Solo hacen lo que sus maridos les permiten!, ¡No pueden ser kunoichis! ¿Qué haré yo allí tía? ¡NO HE HECHO NADA PARA QUE ME CONDENEN DE ESTA MANERA!

POOOOM. El sonido de la mesa al ser destruida de un solo golpe delató que a Tsunade no le gustó para nada la reacción de su sobrina.

-¿Y TÚ TE HACES LLAMAR KUNOICHI? ¿NO ESTABAS DISPUESTA A DAR TU VIDA POR TU PUEBLO SAKURA? ¿O SIMPLEMENTE FUERON PALABRAS VACIAS DE UNA NIÑA QUE NUNCA HA VIVIDO LA NECESIDAD Y LA GUERRA?- las palabras no pretendían ser hirientes, sin embargo, como mucha gente sabe, la verdad hace daño.

Tsunade se dejó caer en la silla con gesto cansado

-Sakura, has tenido la suerte de no haber vivido la guerra directamente; sin embargo has vivido las consecuencias de la misma con la muerte de tus padres. ¿Quieres que otros niños y niñas sientan lo que sentiste tú cuando te dije que tus padres no volverían?- la pelirrosa se quedó muda. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

La pérdida de sus padres había sido un duro golpe para la joven; solo tenía 10 años cuando murieron. La última guerra fue hace diez años y todavía le dolía pensar en ellos.

No definitivamente no quería que nadie sufriera lo que ella sufrió. Respiro pausadamente para calmarse. Abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Tsunade, que era la que había llevado la batuta de la conversación. Hizo de tripas corazón y habló.

-No, no quiero que nadie más sufra lo que yo sufrí. Si este pacto con las Tierras del Fuego ayuda a que eso no pase, lo haré, me casaré con ese hombre- y dicho esto se dispuso a irse. Cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta se giró- me casaré con él, pero no esperes que me vuelva sumisa. Ese maldito no sabe la que le espera, porque yo no dejaré que me corte las alas- y sin más que decir, salió por la puerta con el único destino del que le impusiesen sus pies.

En la cocina todos, que hasta ese entonces contenían la respiración, soltaron una gran exhalación de alivio.

Tsunade con lágrimas de orgullo en sus ojos pensó- _eso espero pequeña. Demuestra de los que eres capaz. Definitivamente tu voluntad es más fuerte que cualquier vendaval._

* * *

Caminando sin rumbo aparente Sakura se encontraba meditando sobre su futuro…

Mujer de Uchiha Sasuke- pensó- se de él solo lo que comentan por ahí, que es un maldito sádico que no tiene compasión por nadie. Si piensa que me voy a achantar por su fama va claro!

-SASUKE UCHIHA PREPARATE PORQUE SERÉ EL MAYOR QUEBRADERO DE CABEZA QUE TENGAS EN TU VIDA! ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER DUDADO DEL COMPROMISO DE LAS TIERRAS LIBRES!- y después de gritar al viento todo lo que pensaba, se dispuso a ir a su rincón favorito del valle, un lago de aguas cristalinas donde le encantaba bañarse- debo aprovechar al máximo de mi libertad ahora que puedo. Ahora que lo pienso, SE ME OLVIDÓ PREGUNTAR CUANDO SERÍA LA BODA, MI BODA!- eso le pasaba por ser tan orgullosa e impulsiva, que a veces se le olvidaba preguntar cosas cruciales para la misiones- Una misión… eso es… debo tomármelo como una misión, la misión más importante de mi vida- con estos pensamientos se lanzó al agua sin pensar ya en nada más que la sensación que le dejaría ese refrescante baño.

* * *

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo más! Espero que les guste.

Siento mucho no poder contestar a sus reviews, pero es que se ha inundado mi residencia de estudiantes y casi nos tienen que desalojar. Por suerte todo quedó en un susto!.

Un beso muy grande, y gracias a las personas que se han tomado un momento para leerla y comentar.

Lakunoichiftv


	5. Afrontando la realidad

El dolor de cabeza que había empezado a asentarse en sus sienes se fue acentuando todavía más. Con gesto molesto el pelinegro escuchaba como el consejo se le echaba encima.

-Sasuke-sama, no solo hablo en mi nombre sino también en nombre de todo el consejo, estamos plenamente disconformes con su decisión de contraer matrimonio con una salvaje- Inabi Uchiha había sido uno de los confidentes del antiguo Señor de las Tierras del Fuego, y como tal creía que Sasuke le debía cierto respeto- este pacto no nos traerá ningún beneficio, creo que lo más razonable es que se disuelva antes de que llegue a realizarse- un murmullo de aceptación se alzó en la sala.

-Creo recordar Inabi que no participaste en la última guerra hace 10 años, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- al ver como el consejero fruncía el ceño Sasuke prosiguió- es más, creo que ninguno de los aquí presentes batalló por nuestras tierras- todo rastro de murmullo se vio eclipsado por las palabras del líder del clan- yo si luche en esa guerra, ¿y saben lo que vi? A miembros de mi propio clan siendo asesinados y muriendo en el campo de batalla.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos intentando no centrarse en el dolor de cabeza.

-Pero me pude dar cuenta de un detalle, muchos de los nuestros se salvaron gracias a la ayuda y asistencia médica de las Tierras Libres. Al final de la guerra el clan con menos bajas fue el nuestro.

Todo rastro de murmullo se vio aplacado. Todo el consejo estaba esperando a que el líder continuara hablando.

-¿Me quieren decir entonces, que contar con semejante ayuda no es beneficioso?

-Sasuke-sama, si bien es verdad que se salvaron muchas vidas, ¿Cómo cree que reaccionarán los ciudadanos al ver como se degrada al casarse con una salvaje?

Ante la mención de la palabra _degradar_ la mirada de Sasuke se tornó roja como la sangre.

-¿Creen ustedes de verdad que se perderá el respeto hacia mi persona?

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada; sabían perfectamente que su líder no necesitaba buenos comentarios para ganarse el respeto de su gente. Su simple porte y sus innumerables batallas hablaban por si solas.

Ante la carencia de respuestas Sasuke se dirigió al consejo.

-Si no hay más que decir, doy por sentada la sesión- se dispuso a salir de la sala cuando escucho un murmullo, apenas audible.

-Fugaku-sama jamás aprobaría este pacto.

Sasuke se giró lentamente. Su mirada desprendía frialdad y desprecio.

-¿Dónde está él ahora Inabi? Muerto. Muerto por las decisiones erróneas que tomó- el consejero bajo la mirada- Se muy bien que no soy mi padre, pero si no quieres acabar como él, más te vale no cuestionar mis decisiones, y mucho menos cuestionar mi honor.- miró a todos y a cada uno de los miembros del consejo- Ninguno de aquí ha vivido la guerra. No saben lo que es luchar por sus vidas, ¿cómo pretenden defender al clan si nunca han luchado por él?- todos agacharon la cabeza, algunos con impotencia, otros con vergüenza, incluso algunos con rabia.- Encárguense ustedes de los ridículos temas políticos que de los temas de la protección del clan ya me encargaré yo.

Y sin más, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Una vez solo, se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana y observó las vistas.

Sus pensamientos solamente rondaban alrededor de un nombre. _Sakura Haruno_. No la había ni siquiera conocido aun y ya le estaba dando dolores de cabeza. _¿Quién me mandaría a mí a abrir la boca? Malditas sean las mujeres de las Tierras Libres._

* * *

Había pasado 3 semanas desde que le dieron la noticia. Ya toda la aldea estaba al tanto. Algunos la miraban con pena, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en aquellas "naciones civilizadas". Otros la miraban con admiración y respeto.

 _Genial, ahora soy la comidilla de la aldea_ \- Sakura se encontraba paseando por la calle de los restaurantes. Le apetecía muchísimo tomarse un helado. El calor sofocante del verano hacía que se irritara con facilidad, y no ayudaba para nada el hecho de ser el centro de atención de toda la aldea.

Una vez compró el helado, se dispuso a ir a la playa, pero el revuelo de gente llamó su atención.

-Ha llegado un mensajero con el estandarte de los Uchihas, se dirige ahora a casa de los Senju.

 _GENIAL, no podía puede ser peor mi día. Primero me caigo de la cama nada más despertarme, después en mitad de mi entrenamiento en la playa una gaviota me roba el almuerzo, en la heladería no quedaba mi helado favorito y ¡ahora esto!-_ pensó la pelirrosa- _mi día no puede ir a peor._

Pero evidentemente sí que podía.

Fue llamada a ir a su casa. Un anbu la escoltaba, cosa que la puso de muy mala leche; sabía cuidarse solita. Luego pensó que a lo mejor la presencia del anbu no era para impedir un atentado hacia ella, sino para vigilar que no escapara.

Cuando llegó a su casa, antes de entrar, se giró hacia el anbu y le hizo un feo gesto con el dedo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, como la de un niño que sabe que ha hecho una trastada, se adentró en la casa.

Sus tíos se encontraban en el salón con un hombre de unos treinta años. Al parecer la estaban esperando.

-Sakura-chan, siéntate cariño- su tía se mostraba de muy buen humor. _Normal, todo lo que está planeando le está saliendo bien- pensó la pelirrosa._

Tomó asiento al lado de su tía y esperó a que empezara la conversación. El hombre delante de ella la escaneo con la mirada, cosa que incomodó a la chica.

-¿Ella es Sakura Haruno?, me espera a una chica más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿machona?, es bien sabido que por aquí las mujeres que son kunoichis tienden a perder la feminidad- el comentario del mensajero dejó a Sakura perpleja. ¿Debía tomarse eso como un cumplido?

-Siento mucho no ser de su gusto, no tenía ni idea de las tendencias sexuales de los hombres de las Tierras del Fuego- ahora era el turno del mensajero de quedarse sorprendido.

-SAKURA COMPORTATE CON EL MENSAJERO DE LOS UCHIHAS- Tsunade-obasan reaccionó como esperaba; nunca le gustó la ironía de su sobrina cuando se trataban de temas serios.

-¿He dicho algo fuera de lugar? ¡Lo siento mucho!- con una falta mueca de disculpa, digna de su tía, Sakura intentó "justificarse", pero no daría su brazo a torcer, ¿querían que fuese la esposa del Uchiha? Pues no se lo pondrían fácil- es que como soy una salvaje incivilizada no se diferenciar entre un cumplido y un insulto.

-SAKURA

-Tsunade por favor, no te pongas así- susurro Jiraiya intentado relajar a su mujer- En fin, creo que será mejor ir directamente al tema. Qué mensaje quiere transmitirnos el Señor de las Tierras de Fuego.

El mensajero todavía no salía de su asombro, ¿esa era la futura mujer de su señor?, ¿Aquella chica descarada y sin modales? Estaba aterrorizado de imaginar la reacción de su señor cuando le contara cómo fue su encuentro.

-El Señor Uchiha me ha mandado para concretar las fechas y el lugar de la ceremonia- ante estas palabras Sakura puso cara de asco.

-Perfecto, la fecha suponemos que se mantiene la que dijo Uchiha-sama en un primer momento ¿no?- Jiraiya creía conveniente que el fuese el que hablará ahora. Su mujer todavía seguía fulminando con la mirada a una Sakura que se miraba las uñas como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, ignorando a los demás en la sala.

-Efectivamente, será dentro de un mes, en el santuario que hay a las afueras de las Tierras del Fuego, a dos días de aquí.

-¿Alguna petición en especial?, ¿desea el señor que lleguemos unos días antes para ir conociendo a su prometida?- ante el comentario de Jiraiya, el mensajero giró su cabeza hacia Sakura. No, definitivamente no sería prudente que su señor conociera a su prometida antes.

-No creo que sea necesario, lo único que expresó con claridad mi señor es que no quería ni por asomo una gran celebración, solo se hará el ritual de forma tradicional, y una pequeña cena de no más de veinte invitados; ambos actos se realizaran de la manera más austera- Sakura ya no podía permanecer más tiempo siendo ajena a la conversación.

-¿CÓMO? ¿ENCIMA QUE NO ME DAN EL DERECHO A ELEGIR CON QUIEN CASARME TAMPOCO ME DAN EL DERECHO DE CELEBRAR MI BODA?- esta reacción se debe a que cuando dos personas se casaban, la tradición de las Tierras Libres era que hubiese tres días de fiesta: uno por el novio, otro por la novia y el tercero por la unión de ambos, que le quitasen también la fiesta de su boda no le hacía nada de gracia. Con una sonrisa inocente la pelirrosa de dirigió al mensajero y con voz dulce le dijo- Mire, señor, podría decirle a MI PROMETIDO que se meta la austeridad por el cul…

-SAKURA POR DIOS MANTEN LA BOCA CERRADA- su tía al ver por donde se dirigía su sobrina decidió interrumpirla. Le dirigió una mirada que significaba un claro _acuérdate que lo prometiste_ , a lo que la chica apartó la mirada enfadada. Tsunade se dirigió esta vez al mensajero con una sonrisa un tanto forzada- por favor, hagamos como que esto no ha pasado, por el bien de todos- el mensajero asintió- no se preocupe, todo saldrá como Uchiha-sama disponga.

-Perfecto, iré inmediatamente a comunicarse- se levantó, pero no sin antes entregarle a Sakura un paquete que tenía a su lado. Debido a la situación el paquete había pasado desapercibido para la pelirrosa- Sakura-sama, mi señor pidió que vistiera esto el día de su boda, y créame, cuando mi señor pide algo no le gusta que le desobedezcan- la vena de la frente comenzó a marcarse en Sakura, y antes de que pudiera responderle nada, Tsunade le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa que pasó inadvertido para el resto.

\- No se preocupe, todo saldrá como estaba previsto- tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade acompañaron al mensajero a la puerta, dejando sola a Sakura.

Al verse sola, Sakura abrió de mala gana el paquete. Dentro se encontraba un kimono tradicional. Era tradición que las mujeres se casaran de rojo en las Tierras del Fuego. Lo que le sorprendió no era el color del vestido, sino los detalles que había en él.

El kimono en sí era de color rojo, pero en los bajos del vestido tenía un estampado de flores de cerezo. La pelirrosa se preguntó si su prometido lo había elegido a posta. El obi era también rosa. Aunque le fastidiara admitirlo el kimono era impresionante, no le desagradaba para nada. Esta opinión cambió radicalmente al ver la parte de atrás. Toda la espalda era ocupada por un gran abanico blanco y rojo, el símbolo de los Uchihas.

-Maldito Uchiha, todavía no me he casado con él y ya me quiere transmitir que le pertenezco- Metió con brusquedad el vestido en su caja.

Sakura nunca había tenido deseos de contraer matrimonio, ya fuese por si ajetreada vida como shinobi, o porque nunca había encontrado un hombre con el que de verdad quisiese compartir el resto de su vida. Pero lo que si tenía muy claro, era que si en algún momento de su vida contrajera nupcias, tendría sus tres días de fiesta y en su vestido portaría el escudo de los Haruno.

Al parecer no tendría ninguna de las dos cosas.

No se había casado todavía y ya estaba cansada de ese matrimonio.

-Un mes, en tan solo un mes todo cambiara- y con ese pensamiento Sakura se asomó a la ventana- por favor kami-sama, dame fuerza para poder seguir adelante con esto.

* * *

¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?, Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba partiendo de su aldea, el único hogar que había conocido, para dirigirse hacia su boda.

Permaneció callada todo el trayecto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para sus tíos y algún que otro miembro del consejo que habían sido invitados a la AUSTERA ceremonia. Solo hablaba cuando era completamente necesario.

Llevaban ya un día y medio de viaje, el santuario apareció a la vista del reducido séquito.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura se detuvo y permaneció estática mirando al horizonte. Hasta ese momento no había sido plenamente consciente de la realidad. El aire comenzó a faltarle, las piernas comenzaron a no responder, su vista se tornó borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas.

Su tía se paró al ver a la pelirrosa, y ordenó que los demás continuaran, que avisaran su llegada.

-Sakura, sé que esto es un difícil paso para ti, pero es necesario, por el bien de la aldea- la pelirrosa permanecía bloqueada a cinco pasos de su tía, quien relajó su mirada y le dijo- Sakura, corazón, sé que en estos momentos piensas que nada puede ser peor, pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que demostrar tu valía como mujer y como kunoichi- hizo una pausa al ver que su sobrina la miraba y prosiguió- tus padres estaría muy orgullosos de ti Sakura-chan- la ojijade se abalanzó contra Tsunade, ya no podía contener más las lágrimas.

Lágrimas derramadas por la injusta que era la vida, que primero le privó de sus padres, que le quitó ese cariño que solamente alguien que ama con locura es capaz de transmitir, y que ahora le estaba privando de casarse con alguien que ella amara.

-Tsunade-obasan, ojalá ellos estuvieran aquí.

La rubia correspondió el abrazo de su sobrina. Su mirada se encontraba perdida. Desde que su hermana y su cuñado habían muerto había intentado hacer ver a Sakura que no estaba sola en ese mundo, pero era consciente que ese hueco que habían dejado en el corazón de la pelirrosa tardaría en llenarse. Suspiró. Solamente esperaba que su sobrina hallara la felicidad.

-Sakura, no hay día que no desee que ellos estén aquí, pero no podemos hacerlos volver- ante este comentario la pelirosa gimió- pero lo que tengo muy claro es que ellos están velando por tu felicidad. Sakura, recuerda que en la oscuridad la luz es todavía con más poder.

Esto último consiguió calmar un poco a Sakura, quien poco a poco fue deshaciendo el abrazo. Se secó las lágrimas y alzó su mirada, una mirada llena de determinación.

-Haré que ellos se sientan orgullosos de mí, haré que todas las Tierras Libres se sientan orgullosas de mí tía.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Tsunade se dio cuenta que su pequeña sobrina se había convertido en toda una mujer.

-Sakura, ya estamos orgullosos de ti, lo único que falta ahora es que no le des ni un respiro a ese machista de Sasuke Uchiha- dicho comentario fue precedido de un guiño de ojos. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno, tía vamos andando que tengo que conocer al bruto de mi prometido. Pobre diablo no sabe con quién se las está viendo.

Y con la confianza que le transmitía el saber que toda su gente la apoyaba, y con que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Sakura se encaminó hacia el sitio donde su destino se vería sellado.


	6. El gran día

Nada más llegar fue recibida por una mujer mayor. Por sus ropas dedujo que era una sacerdotisa del templo.

-¿Haruno Sakura supongo?- su voz destilaba tranquilidad, cosa que agradeció la pelirrosa, que asintió con la cabeza- bien, acompáñame por aquí. Tenemos hemos preparado un baño, luego si quieres podrás retirarte a la habitación que hemos habilitado para ti, al fin y al cabo tienes que descansar, mañana es su boda.

El baño estaba compuesto de dos salas, una donde la enjabonaron y otra en el exterior donde había una piscina natural con aguas termales.

Sakura se encontraba sentada dentro de las termas disfrutando del confort que le proporcionaba el calor humeante del agua.

-Aiiins ¿por qué no se puede detener el tiempo ahora mismo?- se quejó la pelirrosa.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos la ojijade no se percató que alguien estaba observándola desde las sombas. O eso pensaba quien la espiaba

Sasuke Uchiha no se consideraba a sí mismo un pervertido que le gustaba mirar a las mujeres cuando estas no sabían de su presencia. Sin embargo le picó la curiosidad de cómo sería su futura esposa. La descripción que su mensajero dio de ella era bastante ambigua. _Es bastante… particular._ Esas habían sido sus palabras, y como la tradición del clan marcaba que el prometido no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda decidió espiarla. No se esperaba encontrarla cubierta solo con una toalla la verdad.

La muchacha no le desagradaba, era bonita, tenía un cuerpo pequeño pero bien formado. Lo que más le llamó la atención era su exótico color de pelo, rosa. Como estaba de espaldas no podía verle la cara.

No tenía pinta de ser kunoichi, a lo mejor tuvo suerte y la sobrina de Tsunade y Jiraiya había decidido no serlo. No parecía tener mal carácter, se la veía de lo más relajada y tranquila.

Ahora era el quien estaba tan ensimismado mirando a la pelirrosa que no se percató que alguien se había acercado por su espalda, y , para cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde.

-SHANAROOOOOOOOO- y con un grito la pelirrosa le soltó un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar fuera de las termas- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡PENSABAS QUE NO ME IBA A PERCATAR DE QUE ESTABAS ESPIANDOME!

Dicho esto deshizo el clon que había dejado dentro del agua. Con un enfado notorio Sakura se adentró en los baños interiores donde se vistió con un sencillo pijama.

-Lo que me faltaba!, que un pervertido se ponga a espiarme antes de mi boda!, seguro que esto es una táctica del Uchiha para dejarme en evidencia! Jah! Seguro que no contaba que pudiese notarlo- las sacerdotisas que la guiaban a su habitación estaban alucinando, no entendían que estaba murmurando la pelirrosa con tanta ira- cuando me estere quien fue el desgraciado más le vale correr.

Y sin más entró en la habitación y se dispuso a dormir, al fin y al cabo mañana sería el "día más importante de su vida".

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba entre las ramas de un árbol, no por voluntad propia, sino que el golpe de las pelirrosa lo había mandado a volar y había "aterrizado" entre las ramas del árbol.

-Definitivamente, ni es tranquila ni tiene buen carácter- murmuró para sí. Si no se hubiese cubierto en el último segundo estaba más que seguro que le habría abierto la cabeza con semejante golpe- definitivamente es una bruta aunque no lo parezca, menuda molestia de mujer.

Se bajó del árbol y fue camino a su habitación. Mañana se aseguraría de dejarle bien claro quien mandaba ahí, y que bajo ningún concepto debía volver a levantarle la mano. Pero claro, si decía que había sido él a quien había pegado por espiarla lo tacharían de pervertido.

 _Malditas sean las mujeres de la Tierras Libres_. Había repetido tanto esa frase en los últimos dos meses que ya casi se había convertido en un mantra para él.

* * *

La noche dio paso al día, y no a un día cualquiera, al maldito día de su boda.

Con este pensamiento se levantó Sakura, que después de que le dieran el desayuno fue llevada a una sala donde la acicalaron y vistieron.

Si tía Tsunade fue la encargada de ponerle el obi

-Coge aire Sakura- al ver que la pelirrosa ya había cogido aire, apretó con fuerza el nudo, a lo que Sakura sacó un gemido de dolor.

-Tsunade-obasan creo que te has pasado, no puedo casi ni respirar.- decía la pobre que casi no podía ni moverse.

-Entonces he hecho un buen trabajo, aunque no estés para nada gorda debemos acentuar todavía más tu figura- Sakura le dirigió una mirada de "odio".- no me mires así, ¿te crees que yo no sufrí lo mismo?

-Estoy más que convencida que para ti no fue un suplicio como lo está siendo para mí.

-Sakura por kami-sama no empieces- la rubia se sobó las sienes, esperaba, por el bien de su aldea y del pacto que su sobrina se comportara, aunque solamente fuera en la ceremonia.

Un carraspeo hizo girar a tía y a sobrina. En la puerta de la habitación se encontraba una mujer de unos cuarenta y muchos cincuenta y pocos.

Era menuda, blanca de piel y pelinegra. Su mirada destilaba dulzura y amabilidad, aunque su porte inspiraba respeto.

-Buenos días, soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke- hizo una reverencia de cortesía, que fue respondía por Sakura y Tsunade- siento si soy irrespetuosa pero quería ver a mi futura nuera.

Sakura estaba en shock, ¿cómo es posible que el temido Sasuke Uchiha haya salido de una persona tan educada y adorable?

-Encantada de conocerla Mikoto-sama –realizó una reverencia.

Mikoto la observó por unos segundos y esta vez dirigió la mirada a Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿le importaría dejarnos a solas? Solamente serán unos minutos- Tsunade asintió y se fue de la habitación seguida de las jóvenes sacerdotisas que habían ayudado a vestir a Sakura.

Sakura permaneció tensa, no sabía que decir. Fue Mikoto, quien tras exhalar un suspiro rompió el silencio.

-Eres bastante guapa, y tiene pinta de que tienes un cuerpo fuerte.

-Eh, mm, gracias- dijo la pelirrosa un tanto sonrojada, a lo que Mikoto le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan, ¿puede llamarte así?- la ojijade asintió con rapidez- bien, el motivo por el que estoy aquí, a parte por la curiosidad de conocerte, es para pedirte por favor que tengas paciencia- Sakura mostró confusión, a lo que Mikoto soltó una pequeña risita- te pido que tengas paciencia con Sasuke, no es mala persona aunque la gente diga lo contrario. Ha sufrido mucho con los acontecimientos de los últimos años- Sakura percibió que la cara de Mikoto cambio a una expresión de tristeza- Aunque él no lo diga, sé que ha sufrido mucho por su padre y por su hermano. Solamente te pido que no le hagas daño ni lo traiciones, porque si así lo haces- la mirada de Mikoto cambió radicalmente, sus ojos tenía una frialdad increíble- yo misma me encargare de que lo pagues.

Sakura no salía de su asombro. No sabía si su suegra había ido para conocerla, pedirle un favor o para amenazarla.

-Mikoto-sama no se preocupe, he dado mi palabra de contraer matrimonio con su hijo para demostrar las buenas intenciones que tenemos las Tierras Libres para con las Tierras del Fuego, y ello implica no herirnos mutuamente- la mirada de la pelirrosa mostraba determinación- pero tenga claro que no voy a dejar pisotearme, tengo mi orgullo y mi carácter, y por muy hijo suyo que sea, no dejaré que me ningunee.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Una risa lo rompió, la risa de Mikoto.

-jajajaja, eres la mujer perfecta para Sasuke-kun, con carácter y orgullo, digno de la esposa del Señor Feuda- ante esto volvió a sonreírle- espero que no seas tan dura con mis futuros nietos.

La cara de horror de Sakura habló por si sola. No había caído que un matrimonio implicaba relaciones y con ellas en un futuro niños.

La risa de Mikoto se hizo todavía más sonora.

-No te preocupes corazón, todas reaccionamos igual en día de nuestra boda, pero verás que con el tiempo te iras acostumbrando a la idea- se acercó a la pelirrosa, que seguía sin poder reaccionar y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te veo ahora en la ceremonia- cuando estuvo en el marco de la puerta se giró- y Sakura, no le digas a Sasuke-kun que he estado aquí, neh?

Al verse sola en la habitación Sakura soltó el aire que tenía contenido desde que Mikoto se presentó.

-Joder, mierda no había pensado en la noche de bodas, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué debo hacer?- Sakura caminaba de atrás para adelante meditando que podía hacer- ¿y si lo drogo? Que va se daría cuenta y me mataría. ¿Y si le digo que tengo el periodo? Imposible las chicas que me han ayudado a vestirme saben que no lo tengo, mierda, mierda, mierda… TSUNADEEEEE- ante este grito la rubia entró pensando que su sobrina tenía algún problema grave, y así lo pensó al verla echa un amasijo de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ¿Acaso esa mujer te hizo algo?- exclamó exaltada. Los Uchihas de momento no les habían mostrado ningún atisbo de bondad.

-TSUNADEEE, ¿qué puedo hacer para evitar esta noche?- la mirada nerviosa de la pelirrosa se posó en los ojos de la ambarina, que no podía comprender a lo que se refería su sobrina- TSUNADE LA MADITA NOCHE DE BODAS.

Tsunade se sorprendió, ella tampoco lo había pensado. Con un suspiro de resignación Tsunade posó sus brazos en los hombros de su sobrina.

-Sakura, un matrimonio implica tener relaciones, tú déjate llevar, créeme el muchacho está de muy buen ver, muchas mujeres entre las que me incluyo darían mucho por tener la oportunidad que tú tienes- le picó un ojo a lo que la pelirrosa se sonrojó- no se lo digas a Jiraiya o se enfadará y ya sabes cómo acaban de mal nuestras peleas jajajaja.

-Pero tía… no me encuentro preparada, ni siquiera lo conozco, además… es mi primera vez y me dolerá- el sonrojo de Sakura se acentuó todavía más.

-Sakura, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano- volvió a suspirar- no te voy a mentir, la primera vez no es bonita como la pintan aquí en las "naciones feudales". Jiraiya y yo no sabíamos ni como empezar. Le verdad que cuando me empezó a quitar la ropa me puse nerviosa y cuando vi su…

-TÍAAAAAA PARA! ¡NO QUIERO IMAGINARME AL TÍO Y A TI EN ESA SITUACIÓN! Bastante tengo con la que se me avecina- dijo Sakura todavía más nerviosa.

-Bueno Saku, no único que te puedo recomendar es que si no te sientes prepara y él intenta forzarle atízale fuerte.

-No me ayudas Tsunade-obasan- dijo con una gotita en su frente Sakura.

Tsunade iba a contestarle cuando se vio interrumpida por un muchacho de unos quince años. Por sus vestimentas supusieron que era un aprendiz de monje.

-Señoras, la ceremonia está por comenzar, por favor, vayan dirigiéndose a la sala.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Maldijo a su tía por apretarle tanto el obi, si antes le costaba respirar ahora todavía más.

Tsunade abrazó a su sobrina y le besó en la frente.

-Es hora Saku, se fuerte- le susurró al oído.

La joven tragó fuerte y tomó aire. Alzó su mirada con determinación.

-Vamos Tsunade-obasan, no puedo esperar a ver a mi prometido- dijo con ironía.

Y con paso decidido se encaminó hacía la sala donde le esperaba su prometido.

Cuando entró en la sala todo el mundo se giró en su dirección. Unos la miraron con admiración, otros con indiferencia. Las miradas que más le incomodaron fueron las de los miembros más ancianos de los Uchihas, miradas de desprecio. Sabía perfectamente que no era de su gusto, pero al menos podían disimular un poco.

Al fondo del pasillo le esperaba un joven de unos veinticinco años. Su prometido, Sasuke Uchiha. Como dijo su tía era un chico apuesto. Era alto, le sacaría fácilmente dos cabezas de altura. Tez blanca, pelinegro, cuerpo trabajado por las horas de entrenamiento, supuso. Lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos. Ojos negros, ojos vacíos. En ese momento recordó lo que había dicho Mikoto y comprendió a lo que se refería. Sasuke Uchiha guardaba en su interior un gran dolor que camuflaba con indiferencia y frialdad.

-Sakura, comienza a andar- el susurro de su tía la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Avanzó serena, sin apartar la vista de su prometido. Cuando estuvo al lado del pelinegro alzó su cabeza orgullosa. Demostraría que era toda una kunoichi.

El moreno arqueó una ceja. No había reparado en lo pequeña que era su prometida. _Los venenos más letales se encuentran en frascos pequeños, recuerda esto Sasuke-kun_. Las palabras de su antiguo maestro vinieron a su cabeza. Aunque pequeña, su prometida alzaba su cabeza con orgullo. ¿Estaría intentando decirle que no se dejaría intimidar por él? Poca gente se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, y muchos menos a mantenerle la mirada.

El sacerdote principal comenzó con la ceremonia. Tanto él como la pelirrosa, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta el momento en el que el sacerdote le dio a cada uno un platillo pequeño lleno de sake. Ella lo tomó con la mano derecha, él con la izquierda. A continuación cogió un lazo y ató ambas manos.

-Esto es símbolo de la unión de sus vidas. Deberán complementarse el uno al otro para tener una prospera vida y descendencia. Bebed y uníos en matrimonio- ambos alzaron los platillos. Sakura inspiró profundamente y se llevó el platillo a los labios. Y bebió. Una rebelde lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Solo fue vista por su ya marido. Ambos jóvenes se giraron y miraron a la audiencia.

-Os presento a Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, deséenles todos una vida larga y plena.

Todos los presentes realizaron una profunda reverencia, al fin y al cabo, las Tierras del Fuego ya tenían ya una primera dama.

* * *

La cena de celebración, como bien había dicho el Uchiha, fue austera. No había música, nadie reía. Todos actuaban con una formalidad rígida. _Más que una boda parece un velatorio. Pensó la ya señora Uchiha._

Sakura se sentaba al lado de su marido. _Marido… joder que mal suena la maldita palabra_. Pensó la pelirrosa.

No se habían dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera habían escuchado la voz del otro, bueno Sasuke si que había oído la voz de Sakura, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Un miembro del consejo de los Uchiha se levantó.

-Creo que ya es hora de dejar a los Señores Uchiha conocerse mejor.

Tras estas palabras Sasuke se levantó. Sakura lo miró desde el suelo en el que se encontraba sentada. El pelinegro al ver que su esposa no lo seguía le ofreció la mano. Sakura se incorporó sin la ayuda de Sasuke, como se mosqueó al pelinegro. _Todavía no ha abierto la boca y ya está desafiándome._ Esos fueron los pensamientos del pelinegro.

Se encaminaron a la salida, realizaron una reverencia a los presentes en la sala y salieron.

En silencio caminaban hacia donde iba a ser su habitación esa noche. A Sasuke no le pasó por desaparecido que la pelirrosa iba más rápido de lo común para poder ir a la par que él. _¿Hasta en esos puntos eres orgullosa? Esos fueron los pensamientos del pelinegro._

Llegaron a la habitación. Permanecieron unos segundos delante de la puerta sin moverse.

Fue el pelinegro quien la abrió y dejo paso a la pelirrosa que entró con paso decidido. A continuación, entró el y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por los review!, de verdad, me encanta que os guste mi fic!.

Si tenéis alguna duda de la trama (de lo escrito hasta ahora claro está, no queramos saber las cosas antes de tiempo xD), queréis comentar algo que os parezca curioso, simpático o gracioso, o si queréis hacer alguna propuesta para el fic, estoy abierta a ellas.

PD: en el capítulo anterior me di cuenta que me comí una parte de una frase que le dice Tsunade a Sakura. Cuando le dice : _Sakura, recuerda que en la oscuridad la luz es todavía con más poder._ Quise decir: Sakura, recuerda que en la oscuridad la luz brilla con todavía más poder.

Quería corregirlo porque me parece una frase con mucha razón.

Una vez más, gracias!

Lakunoichiftv


	7. La consumación del pacto

Al oír la puerta cerrarse la pelirrosa se tensó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro.

Ella le daba la espalda. Así permanecieron unos minutos, en silencio. No se miraban, no se hablaban.

Sakura inspiró por milésima vez esa noche, y se dio la vuelta. Se encontró al pelinegro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola. No apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Como ya sabes soy Haruno Sakura y soy…- Sakura se vio interrumpida por el moreno.

-Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura, así es como te llamas ahora, ¿acaso lo has olvidado ya?- lo dijo en tono seco, como si hablara del asunto más estúpido del mundo. Sakura achinó los ojos, solo había dicho catorce palabras y ya sabía que esa conversación no acabaría bien.

-La verdad es que entre la gracia que me hace este trato y el poco tiempo que llevo siendo una Uchiha no me he acostumbrado- la ironía desbordaba por toda ella. Su ESPOSO ( _maldita palabra_ pensó la pelirrosa), siguió mirándola con cautela, como si fuera una bomba que en cualquier momento explotase.

-No eres una Uchiha más, eres la esposa del líder del clan, y se espera que actúes como tal, así que vete haciéndote a la idea- la miró con superioridad, como queriendo decir que ella era poca cosa.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debería actuar la esposa del líder?, ¿agachando la cabeza y besando el suelo por donde pise su marido?- la pelirrosa empezó a enfurecerse. Furia que creció todavía más al ver la sonrisa de superioridad del ojinegro.

-No estaría mal para ser el comienzo.

 _Ooooh eso sí que no, no me vas a torear_ , y con estos pensamientos la ojiverde se dispusó a plantarle cara a su marido.

-Mira UCHIHA, ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo conmigo. Seré tu esposa, pero eso no te da derecho a ningunearme. Si estoy aquí es por el bien de mi aldea, al igual que tú supongo, así que dejemos la fiesta en paz- Sasuke alzó la ceja. La pelirrosa tenía carácter y agallas, eso era algo indiscutible.

 _Conque la gatita tiene uñas._ Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a avanzar hacia Sakura, que comenzó a tensarse todavía más. Durante esos segundos le mantuvo la mirada, y aunque se encontraba tensa y nerviosa no se movió.

Cuando estuvieron a un palmo el uno del otro, cosa que obligó a Sakura a levantar la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos del moreno, Sasuke habló.

-¿Por qué se supone que debo tenerte respeto?¿Has hecho algo para merecerlo?¿Has luchado en alguna guerra?¿Has salvado a tu aldea de una invasión? Por tu edad diría que no, ni siquiera creo que recuerdes la última guerra- las palabras del pelinegro iban con intensión de herirle, de humillarla.

-Es verdad, no he luchado en una guerra, ni he salvado a mi aldea; pero créeme, no hay día que no recuerde la última gran guerra- la voz no le tembló, el odio con la que las dijo impresionó al moreno, pero no lo demostró- Estoy aquí porque este pacto ayudará a salvar vidas de mi pueblo, al igual que al tuyo, creo que mi sacrificio merece un respeto.

Sasuke soltó una risa irónica.

-¿Tan malo me crees que consideras un sacrificio casarte conmigo? Aquí el único que ha sacrificado algo soy yo al casarme con una salvaje como tú- ZAS, la bofetada fue instantánea; al igual que el golpe que le propinó el día anterior no se lo espero. La pelirrosa todavía tenía la mano alzada, y los ojos muy abiertos; actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sabía a la perfección que no tenía nada que hacer frente al Uchiha, pero su orgullo pudo con ella.

Sasuke comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente. Ya era la segunda vez que la pelirrosa le pegaba, aunque ella pensara que era la primera.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana aprisionó a la pelirrosa contra su cuerpo. Ella intentó escaparse, pero el Uchiha hizo todavía más fuerza. Con una mano le giró la cara a la pelirrosa.

-NUNCA vuelvas a levantarme la mano o a hacerme daño- su voz sonó fría como el hielo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme salvaje, aquí el único que debería ser llamado así eres tú- sus palabras se vieron calladas por los labios del moreno. Sakura, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas se resistió al beso, a lo que el moreno agarró con fuerza la cabeza de la muchacha, impidiendo que escapara. Comenzó a profundizar todavía más el beso.

Sakura intentaba zafarse pero cada vez que conseguía moverse el moreno la aprisionaba todavía más. Se sintió como un animalillo siendo atrapado por una serpiente.

-Sueltame Uchi…- Sasuke aprovechó que la pelirrosa movió sus labios para meter su lengua en la boca de la pelirrosa. Sonrió para sus adentros, ella no lo sabía, pero caería en sus redes. No se esperó que ella aprovechase esa intromisión para morderlo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su labio inferior, pero eso no lo detuvo. Sakura sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. No sabía qué hacer, se encontraba bloqueada, intentaba buscar algo que hacer pero no se le ocurría nada.

En ese momento el pelinegro se separó para tomar aire. Su rostro seguía a escasos centímetros de la chica. Un hilillo de sangre bajó por la comisura del labio.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas Sakura- susurró el Uchiha al oído de Sakura, quien se estremeció- Tú misma lo has dicho, este pacto ayudará tanto a tu pueblo como al mío. Para ello tomaste la decisión de casarte conmigo, y sabes bien en lo que consiste un matrimonio ¿no?- su voz sonó fría y calmada- ¿Piensas que el consejo de mi clan aceptará nuestro matrimonio sin haberlo consumado?- la ojijade estaba muda, no sabía qué decir- te voy a contar una cosa Sakura, mi clan está desesperado porque tenga herederos, esa es una de las razones por la que no ven tan mal que me case contigo.

El aire se le atoró en la garganta. ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo que quería tener hijos con ella? No, simplemente deseaba quitarse al consejo del clan de encima; le daba igual con quien fuera.

-Tienes dos opciones: la primera alejarte, pero no podré asegurarte que mi clan mantenga el trato con el tuyo, al fin y al cabo un matrimonio no consumado no tiene validez. Si eso pasara, ¿tendrías la cara de volver a tu aldea sabiendo que todo el mundo te juzgará por no haber querido ayudarles?¿ Qué clase de kunoichi serías?

Sakura comprendió en ese momento por qué Sasuke Uchiha era tan temido en batalla. No solo poseían unas habilidades sobrehumanas, sino también sabía cómo encontrar los puntos débiles del enemigo, y una vez que los encontraba atacaba sin piedad.

-La segunda opción-prosiguió el moreno- es mucho más beneficiosa para todos. Podrás volver a visitar tu aldea con la certeza de que si todos están a salvo es gracias a ti. Solamente tienes que ceder. Será todo más fácil.

La pelirrosa se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería para nada que su primera vez fuese bajo esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, si algo le pasara a su gente por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta SA-KU-RA?- Sasuke arrastró las sílabas de su nombre, cosa que hizo volver a estremecer a la pelirrosa.

Sakura alzó la mirada y se encontró con la del pelinegro. Le mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos destilaban determinación.

-Está bien Uchiha, tú ganas esta vez. Podrás tener mi cuerpo, pero ten muy claro que jamás tendrás mi corazón- Sakura pudo articular dichas palabras sin vacilar y sin tartamudear, todo un logro si se tenía en cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba.

La risa irónica del Uchiha llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Sakura, definitivamente no sabes con quien te has casado- la agarró de la barbilla- nunca he necesitado a nadie que me amara. El amor hace a las personas débiles, y los débiles no gobiernan el mundo Sakura- ante este último comentario alzó a la pelirrosa y la sentó en la cama.

Si antes estaba tensa, ahora se encontraba aterrada. Aterrada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Aterrada porque no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Aterrada de ser odiada por su gente.

El moreno se puso encima de ella, lo que la obligó a recostarse.

Comenzó otra vez a besarla, esta vez con más cautela. Al ver que la pelirrosa no se rebelaba pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, haciéndola saber que quería que abriese la boca; orden que la pelirrosa obedeció. Introdujo la lengua y pronunció el beso. Notó su mejilla húmeda. Rompió el beso y vio el porqué de esa humedad. Salvajes lágrimas se escapaban de los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa. Lágrimas de impotencia.

-Sakura, no te resistas, déjate llevar, verás que acabarás disfrutándolo.

Y tras decir esto volvió a reclamar los labios de su esposa.

Sakura sabía que la primera vez dolería. Sus amigas en la aldea comentaban que si te encontrabas tensa dolería más. _Pero si cedo el pensará que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera_. Pesó ella. _Sin embargo, si no lo hago la única perjudicada seré yo._ Y con este último pensamiento Sakura puso su mente en blanco.

Y se dejó llevar.

El moreno se sorprendió al ver como su esposa intentaba corresponder el beso. Lo hacía de manera torpe, pero poco a poco fue cogiéndole el truco. Fue ahí cuando decidió subir la intensidad.

Sakura se encontraba mareada, estaba sintiendo cosas que hasta ahora no había sentido. La pasión del momento le nublaba el pensamiento, cosa que agradeció. No quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

Se separaron para tomar el aire. Sasuke se fijó en que Sakura tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, cosa que le hizo desearla más. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Le quitó como pudo el obi y lo lazó lejos. Se dispuso a abrirle el kimono, pero ella incómoda se resistió. Se miraron a los ojos. El moreno se abalanzó a sus labios. Fue metiendo una mano por dentro del kimono de Sakura, hasta que llegó a su pecho, el cual comenzó a masajear.

Sakura sintió entonces un escalofrío. Su cuerpo, contra todo pronóstico, estaba reaccionando ante las caricias del moreno. Poco a poco le fue retirando el kimono, dejando descubierta la parte superior de la chica.

Sasuke se paró para mirar sus pechos. Ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. _Perfectos_ , pensó Siguió masajeando el pecho de Sakura mientras observaba la cara de la pelirrosa. Un rubor recubría toda su cara, no sabía si de vergüenza o de placer, pero era una duda con la que no se quedaría.

Dejó de masajear el seno, solo para sustituir la mano por su boca. Un suspiró le afirmó que la pelirrosa lo estaba disfrutando. Con su otra mano comenzó a masajear el otro seno.

Sakura no sabía lo que le pasaba. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas. No entendía como él, el hombre que más la había humillado en su corta vida podía hacerla sentir así.

El pelinegro se separó lo justo para quitarse su obi, y bajarse el kimono tradicional hasta la altura de la cadera.

Reclamó los labios de la pelirrosa, que ya le seguía el ritmo. Poco a poco fue bajando su mano hacia el centro de la pelirrosa. Al sentir la mano de su marido cerca de esa zona Sakura cerró con fuerza sus piernas, cosa que desconcertando al pelinegro, aun así, no se dio por vencido, y mientras profundizaba el beso, fue acariciando los muslos de su esposa, que ante las caricias fue aflojando sus piernas.

Comenzó a tocarla, y descubrió para su deleite que se encontraba mojada.

Sakura ya no podía pensar con claridad. Las caricias de su esposo eran como descargas que recorrían su cuerpo y le nublaban la mente. Con una mano, el pelinegro levantó a su mujer y con la otra retiró por completo la vestimenta que seguía recubriéndola. El kimono de ella corrió la misma suerte que su obi. Ahora se encontraba completamente desnuda e indefensa ante la mirada de su marido. Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura apartó la mirada cohibida.

Tenía que admitirlo, su esposa era una mujer muy atractiva. Tenía algo que hacía que quisiera perder el control.

Volvió a bajar su mano hasta el clítoris de la joven. Nada más rozarlo la joven pegó un brinco, a lo que Sasuke sonrió. Comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre él provocando que la joven empezara a soltar leves gemidos. Decidió introducir un dedo dentro de ella. Encontró la cavidad apretada. Introdujo otro dedo más. Los gemidos de Sakura no se hicieron esperar.

Tenía las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados y los ojos entrecerrados por el placer. El moño que traía puesto en la ceremonia se había deshecho, haciendo que su melena rosada se desperdigara a su alrededor.

Sasuke supo que no podía aguantar más, tenía que hacerla suya. Se incorporó para quitase su kimono por completo, quedando en las mismas condiciones que la pelirrosa. Le abrió las piernas y se puso en medio de las mismas.

-Saa … Saa. Sasuke… de.. de.. detente- alzó la mirada hacia la pelirrosa que tenía una expresión que mezclaba el placer con el nerviosismo. La joven intentó cerras las piernas, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

-No me puedes pedir eso ahora SA-KU-RA- y de una sola estocada se adentró en ella. Un grito de dolor llegó hasta sus oídos.

Un dolor fuerte recorrió la columna de Sakura, provocando que le saltarán las lágrimas.

Sasuke se encontraba confundido. _Es virgen_ \- pensó el pelinegro. Ahora entendía por qué era reacia a consumar el matrimonio. Él tenía entendido que en las Tierras Libres las mujeres no solían llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, debido a lo pasionales que eran.

Si bien él no lo eran, nunca había tocado a una chica virgen. Sabía perfectamente que la primera vez para ellas dolía, y él no quería formar parte de semejante responsabilidad.

Observó como las lágrimas caían de esos orbes esmeraldas, haciéndolo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

Sakura se encontraba sumida en un dolor que la dejó paralizada. Aunque ella quisiera evitarlo, las lágrimas salían sin control. En medio del dolor, su marido la besó. No era un beso como los de antes, bruto y pasional. Era un beso con el que intentaba que ella se calmase. No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así.

Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, hasta llegar al punto en el que era tolerable.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a moverse lentamente. La espera le estaba matando; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas enterrarse en ella una y otra vez, pero decidió esperar a que la pelirrosa se acostumbrara a él.

Al principio Sakura ponía cara de molestia, pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando a una cara de placer.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Sasuke comenzó aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

Sakura era incapaz de controlar sus gemidos, salían solos de su boca. Este detalle hizo que el moreno quisiera más, más de ella. Enterró sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha y siguió aumentando la velocidad del vaivén.

Comenzó a notar como las paredes de Sakura se iban contrayendo sobre su miembro avisándolo de que la chica estaba próxima al climax. Asió con todavía más fuerza las caderas de la joven, entrando y saliendo fuertemente; la necesidad que tenía de ella tomar todo de ella era algo que no le había pasado con ninguna otra mujer con la que había estado.

Sakura no sabía lo que pasaba, notaba que algo estaba por venir entre todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Cuando Sasuke aumentó las embestidas pensó que moriría de placer.

Y de repente, explotó. Un gemido mayor que el resto salió de su garganta, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro. Sakura, con los ojos entrecerrados creyó ver que los ojos de su marido se habían vuelto rojos, pero no pudo comprobarlo, pues otra oleada de placer la obligó a cerrarlo.

Sasuke notó como las paredes de su mujer lo apretaban; el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no tenía par. Tanto fue así que activo su Sharingan sin querer. Notó que estaba próximo a correrse por lo que aumentó el ritmo de la penetraciones.

La pelirrosa seguía gimiendo y estremeciéndose. Dejando salir un gemido ronco de su garganta, Sasuke dio una estocada, se enterró por completo en ella; dejando toda su esencia dentro de la pelirrosa, marcándola como suya.

Porque ella era suya. Ahora no solo su esposa, ahora también era su mujer.

Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada. Se encontraban recubiertos por una capa de sudor.

Cuando recobró el aliento, Sasuke salió de la pelirrosa, que seguía todavía con los ojos cerrados intentando calmar su respiración.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo que para Sasuke se le hizo eterno.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo el pelinegro mirando al techo de la habitación.

-¿Decirte el qué?- la voz de Sakura era apenas un murmullo.

-Que eras virgen.- el tono de voz de Sasuke sonó más duro del que pretendía.

Ante este comentario Sakura se incorporó, intentando tapar su pequeño cuerpo con la sabana.

-¿A caso te di motivos para que pensaras lo contrario?- Sakura, intentó no parecer dolida, pero lo estaba. Había reservado su virginidad para el hombre con el que pasaría su vida. Nunca imaginó que ese hombre le sería impuesto por deber y no por amor.

-Lo pensé por la fama que tenéis las mujeres de las Tierras Libres.

El comentario del pelinegro dejó a Sakura sin comentarios. ¿Eran cosas suyas o había insinuado que pensaba que las mujeres de su tierra eran unas facilonas?

Todo ambiente de paz se vio disuelto en un segundo.

-No sé de donde te sacas esas suposiciones Uchiha- su voz destilaba odio- pero aunque te lo hubiera dicho, ¿habrían cambiado algo las cosas?

Ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa el Uchiha frunció el ceño. Hasta ese momento nunca sintió el deseo que sintió al tener a la pelirrosa en su cama. Si le hubiera dicho que era virgen, ¿Abría parado?

-Supongo que no, el trato debía cumplirse- intentó camuflar la incertidumbre que sentía en esos momentos con indiferencia, cosa que funcionó.

-Claro, todo esto ha sido por el trato-no sabía por qué pero se sintió dolida con la respuesta del pelinegro. ¿Tanto repudio le tenía como para que solo se acostase con ella por el dichoso pacto? ¿Era tan poco atractiva que ni siquiera su propio marido la deseaba?- puedes llevarles la prueba a los malditos miembros de tu consejo, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que querían ¿no?, una maldita prueba.

Sasuke no entendió a qué se refería con prueba, hasta que descendió su mirada y pudo ver una gran mancha roja en las sábanas blancas.

La pelirrosa lo miraba con odio, él tenía una expresión carente de cualquier emoción.

Se incorporó y se dispuso a vestirse. Cuando se encontraba completamente vestido dirigió una mirada a su mujer, que lo miraba con desprecio.

-Ya tienes tu prueba, el matrimonio se ha consumado. Ya no habrá necesidad de volver a repetir esto más.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke la tenía aprisionada contra la cama, sujetándole las manos por encima de su cabeza.

-Créeme Sakura, acabarás suplicándome que vuelva a tomarte- susurró en el oído de la pelirrosa, provocándole un respingo- al fin y al cabo, ya has dado un paso atrás en tu orgullo.

Y tras decir esto la soltó, cogió la sabana manchada de sangre y se fue de la habitación, dejando a una furiosa Sakura sola en la habitación.

-Maldito seas Uchiha- lágrimas de impotencia emanaron de sus ojos- ten por seguro que si he retrocedido no es para otra cosa sino para coger carrerilla.

Y con este último pensamiento se sumió en el mundo de los sueños, al fin y al cabo, había vivido muchas experiencias para un solo día.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba Sasuke apoyado en la puerta. Se encontraba confuso. Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera con ninguna otra mujer. Para él, el acto sexual era una manera de liberar tensiones; nunca lo había hecho por necesidad. Hasta que esa pelirrosa se plantó con aires desafiantes delante de él.

Seguramente me puse así porque ninguna mujer ha osado tratarme de esa manera- pensó- cuando la doblegue por completo seguro que esta necesidad pasará.

Con este pensamiento se dispuso a llevar la prueba de lo que había pasado en aquella habitación.

En la sala de reuniones, se encontraba el consejo de su clan, los tíos de la pelirrosa y su madre. Se encontraban discutiendo cuantas unidades de agentes de su clan mandarían a los dominios de las Tierras Libres.

Cuando entró en la sala se instauró el silencio.

-Ya tenéis la prueba- dijo aventando la sábana al medio de la gran mesa- el pacto sigue adelante.- todo el mundo permaneció estático. Algunos se encontraban sorprendidos.

Tsunade, al escuchar el tono carente de sentimientos del pelinegro apretó los puños. Sakura, perdóname, pero era necesario. Pensó con gran culpa y dolor por su sobrina.

-Todo ha quedado claro, mañana partiremos rumbo a las Tierras del Fuego- y sin más el moreno se retiró, no sin antes percatarse de la mirada penetrante que le dirigía su madre.

Mikoto tenía ese extraño poder sobre él, como si supiera en todo momento qué hacía él. Y en ese momento su mirada estaba llena de reproche.

Tsss- soltó el pelinegro, que se dio la vuelta y se fue- _la primera noche como marido y mujer y ya has puesto a mi madre en mí contra Sakura. Definitivamente eres una chica peligrosa._

* * *

Al llegar otra vez a su habitación, permaneció delante de la puerta unos segundos, con la mano en el picaporte. Suspiró, deseando que su mujer estuviera durmiendo. No le apetecía lidiar otra vez con la fiera.

Cuando entró en la habitación, solamente escuchó la respiración pausada de la joven. Por una vez desde hacía dos meses, kami-sama había escuchado sus peticiones.

Sakura se encontraba dormida, pudo notar en su cara muestras de agotamiento. Miro bien como su mujer dormía. Estaba toda despatarrada por la cama, carecía de cualquier elegancia. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención al Uchiha es que no podía parar de mirarla. La pelirrosa era tan natural que hasta parecía extraño.

No era como el resto de mujeres que había conocido, ella actuaba de manera natural, sin actuar o pretender ser alguien que no era.

-Mujer, no sé porque pero estoy seguro que me vas a dar muchos dolores de cabeza- y con esto último se acotó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su mujer. Aunque sus pensamientos todavía se encontraban confusos, se obligó a dormir.

Mañana partirían a sus tierras, y esperaba que su esposa le hiciera el camino ameno, pero visto lo visto era casi imposible.

* * *

Hola!, otra vez más agradezco sus comentarios!

Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y no sé cómo me quedó. Acepto halagos al igual que abucheos, ósea que podéis decirme si estuvo bien o si tengo que mejorar algunas cosas.

Estos días estaré un poco ocupada, pero espero poder actualizar diariamente o si veo que me quedan muy cortos los capítulos cada dos o tres día.

Espero que les esté gustando el rumbo que lleva la historia.

Lakunoichiftv


	8. Sin mirar atrás

Sakura abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya, y lo más raro aún, se encontraba desnuda. Cerró los ojos he intentó rememorar cómo había llegado allí.

Todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada surgieron de repente. Se incorporó intentando cubrirse su cuerpo con la sábana y miró a hacia el lado opuesto de la cama. La encontró vacía.

Suspiró de alivio. No le apetecía lidiar con el "buen humor" de su marido desde buena mañana. Permaneció quieta, con la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Nunca esperó que su primera vez fuera así, con un hombre que la despreciaba y la consideraba una salvaje. Lo que más le molestó de todo es que lo disfrutó. Había disfrutada todas y cada una de las caricias que el Uchiha le había dado.

 _No te hagas ilusiones Saku, esto no va a volver a pasar. Se cansará de ti. Él mismo lo dijo, solamente lo hizo por el pacto. –pensó- Ni siquiera ha puesto interés en conocerme. Además, tú no quieres que alguien como él te toque, ¿verdad?_

Con un suspiro cansado se levantó de la cama, todavía cubierta con la sábana. Hizo un leve mohín al descubrir que su entrepierna le molestaba. No era un dolor insoportable, más bien era una molestia notoria, sobre todo al andar.

Sabía que ese día partirían a las Tierras del Fuego; dejaría atrás a su aldea, sus amigos, a sus tíos, su vida.

 _Tengo que ser fuerte-pensó la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados- por ellos, por mí._

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Se giró asustada, solo llevaba puesto la sábana.

La persona que entró fue la persona que menos se hubiera esperada la pelirrosa.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan, ¿qué tal estas?- las voz de Mikoto tranquilizó a ojiverde.

-Bien, supongo- dijo avergonzaba mirando al suelo. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un todo rosado. Le daba vergüenza que su suegra la viera en esa situación.

Con una sonrisa en los labios la morena se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

-Sakura-chan no debes avergonzarte de esto, es algo por lo que pasamos todas- dijo dándole un guiño de ojos, lo que hizo a la pelirrosa enrojecerse más, provocando a su vez la risa de Mikoto.

-Ten, ponte esto y acompáñame, vamos a asearnos- le tendió una especie de albornoz y se giró para que tuviera intimidad para ponérselo.

Una vez con el albornoz puesto Mikoto la llevó a los baños, donde ambas fueron atendidas por las sacerdotisas. Se encontraban ahora solas en las termas, en un silencio un tanto incómodo para la pelirrosa. No sabía de qué hablar con su suegra. _Suegra- pensó- tengo que ir acostumbrándome a esas palabras._

-Sakura-chan- la susodicha alzó su cabeza y miró a Mikoto- Puede ver la sangre en las sábanas, eso significa que eras virgen. ¿Fue mi hijo gentil contigo?

Si antes la pelirrosa estaba sonrojada ahora su cara parecía un tomate. ¿Qué podía decirle?

 _Mire señora, su hijo me coaccionó para violarme, bueno violarme no porque al fin y al cabo lo permití, y bueno es lo que se espera de una relación de matrimonio, y bueno la verdad es que también lo disfrute, pero vamos… - esas palabras quedaron descartadas_ , pensó la pelirrosa.

-Esto… yo… yo no…- Mikoto soltó un suspiro cansado, la reacción de la chica le insinuó que su hijo no había sido un príncipe azul, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Sakura, ¿te hizo daño?¿sufriste mucho?- la mirada de su suegra destilaba preocupación.

-No Mikoto-sama, la verdad es que me esperaba peor mi primera vez- al instante agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Sakura-chan, sé que es difícil para ti; dejar todo atrás, casarte con un hombre que no conoces e irte a vivir a una tierra que no es la tuya- las palabras de Mikoto sonaban tranquilas. Sakura la miró y vio que Mikoto tenía la vista perdida, como si estuviera recordando su pasado.- Sé que es difícil porque yo pasé lo mismo que estás pasando tú. Al final entendí que podía llegar a ser feliz. Si bien Fugaku no fue el mejor hombre del mundo llegué a tenerle a aprecio, ¿Sabes por qué?- la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza- porque me dio lo mejor de mi vida, a mis hijos, Itachi y Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó en silencio. ¿Hijos, con él? Imposible _. O no tan imposible- resonó una voz en su cabeza- ¿acaso no te acuerdas como se hacen los niños? Porque lo has hecho ya_.

Mikoto, al verla con cara de incertidumbre le dio una sonrisa.

-A donde quiero llegar Sakura-chan, es que por muy mala que parezca la situación, los pequeños detalles te harán felices, harán que tu vida merezca la pena- ante estas palabras Sakura pensó _solamente con el hecho de que mi pueblo esté bien ha merecido la pena._

 _-_ Además Sakura, tienes la suerte de que Sasuke-chan es una persona muy sensible y amoroso- ante esto Sakura abrió muchos los ojos. ¡¿Sasuke una persona sensible y amorosa?! Acaso aquella mujer estaba ciega.

Mikoto rompió a reír.

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero Sakura, poca gente conoce de verdad al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha- ante esto se incorporó- ten paciencia pequeña, cuando descubras cómo es él de verdad todo te habrá merecido la pena.

* * *

Sakura y el resto del consejo de su clan se encontraban a la salida del templo. Era hora de partir.

Nadie sabía que decir.

-Sakura-chan- Tsunade habló- esto no es un adiós pequeña, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en la aldea, en tu hogar- la pelirrosa se abalanzó contra su tía, la mujer que cuidó y veló por ella. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo como nunca antes se lo habían dado.

Al separarse tanto la rubia como la pelirrosa tenían los ojos acuosos. Mas ninguna derramó una lágrima. Tenían que ser fuertes.

-Sakura, estamos muy orgullosos de ti- Jiraiya imitó a Tsunade y abrazó fuertemente a su sobrina.

-Sakura-san la echaremos de menos, pero como dijo tu tía no es un adiós, es un hasta luego- todo el consejo mostró su apoyo a la chica, que tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a llorar.

-Es hora de partir- una voz fría a sus espaldas rompió el momento tan emotivo. Se giró y allí encontró a su marido. No lo había visto desde que salió para enseñarles la prueba de su noche de bodas al consejo.

Iba vestido con una camisa ancha blanca tradicional y unos pantalones negros tipo bombachos. El símbolo del clan Uchiha lucía imponente en su espalda. Su mirada sí que no había cambiado: una mezcla entre indiferencia y superioridad.

Sakura miró por última vez a su familia.

-Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho- y tras realizar una reverencia se giró y fue hasta donde le dijo el moreno.

No miró atrás, eso solamente haría las cosas más difíciles. Ese pensamiento le recordó algo que le dijo su tía cuando le contó que sus padres habían muerto.

 _Flash back_

Una pelirrosa se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el bosque de su aldea.

Su tía Tsunade, la hermana de su madre, le había dicho que sus padres habían muerto en acto de servicio.

-Otosan, okasan, prometisteis volver.- las lágrimas inundaron todavía más la cara de la pequeña. De la garganta solo salían hipidos y gemidos de dolor. Sus padres habían muerto.

-Conque estás aquí, debí sospecharlo, al fin y al cabo es tu lugar favorito, ¿no es así Sakura?-su tía apareció al lado de ella. No la había oído venir, cosa que era lógica; su tía era una de las mejores kunoichis de las Tierras Libres, si no la mejor, y ella solo era una aprendiz de diez años.

-Tsunade-obasan, déjame sola- gimió la pelirrosa.

Tsunade, ignorando a su sobrina, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, haciendo que la pelirrosa llorara todavía más.

-Sakura cariño, no puedes sumergirte en la oscuridad. Hace ya dos semanas que estás así. Tus padres no hubieran querido que estuvieses así.

-PAPA Y MAMA YA NO ESTÁN- gritó la pelirrosa- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ÉSTE? SE HAN IDO Y ME HAN DEJADO SOLA.

-Sakura- la voz de su tía sonó bastante dura- tus padres eran ninjas. Murieron sirviendo los intereses de la villa. No hay mayor gloria para un ninja que ese. Tú, que pretendes volverte ninja lo deberías de saber.- la pelirrosa comenzó a calmarse- Tus padres te amaban con locura Sakura, y no te han dejado sola cariño, nos tienes a mí, a Jiraiya, a la gente de la aldea, nunca estarás sola- mientras la consolaba le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Pero tía, desearía tanto volver al pasado y decirles tantas cosas- tras decir esto soltó un hipido.

-Sakura, no podemos cambiar el pasado, ni podemos quedarnos anclados en él. No te estoy diciendo que los olvides, solo te pido que disfrutes de los recuerdos de tus padres. Que cada vez que pienses en ellos los recuerdes con una sonrisa y mimándote- la pelirrosa alzó la cabeza- Sakura, encuentra tu camino ninja de tal forma que tus actuaciones no te obliguen a mirar atrás, que en tu futuro no te arrepientas de nada de lo que has vivido.

Tras estas palabras Sakura permaneció en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho su tía. Sus padres no habrían querido que reaccionara así. Se restregó sus ojitos y limpió todo rastro de lágrimas. Respiró unas cuantas veces y se incorporó.

Tsunade observaba a su sobrina, esperando a ver cómo reaccionaría.

-Tía, haré que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí. Viviré al máximo, para no tener que volver la cabeza atrás nunca más.

Tsunade sonrió, y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sin que Sakura lo viese claro.

 _Mebuki, Kizashi, habéis educado bien a Sakura. Se volverá una ninja y mujer brillante. No os preocupéis, yo la cuidaré, lo juró-_ y con esta última reflexión Tsunade se levantó, tomó a su sobrina de la mano y volvieron a la aldea.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Sakura se encontraba al lado de Sasuke, no permitiría que ese engreído pensase que iba a ir unos pasos por delante de ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro.

Llegaron hasta una carroza en la que esperaba dentro Mikoto.

-Sube- ordenó Sasuke secamente.

-Puedo ir andando, ¿te recuerdo que soy una kunoichi?- dijo ella igual de seca que el moreno.

-He dicho que subas, no puedo permitir que vean a mi mujer haciendo cosas que no son propias de una mujer del clan Uchiha- la vena de la frente de Sakura comenzó a hincharse.

Antes de que pudiera responderle "amablemente" Mikoto intervino.

-Sakura-chan, ven a hacerme compañía por favor. El viaje es muy largo y si no tengo a nadie con quien conversar me aburriré mucho- no sabía qué tenía el tono de Mikoto pero hacía que se calmase.

Con una mirada retadora al Uchiha, Sakura se encaminó hacia la carroza, con la cabeza bien alta.

 _Veo que no has perdido las ganas de luchar. Esto será interesante_ \- pensó el pelinegro. Con un grito dio la orden de partir.

Llevaban ya un día de viaje. No podía decir que había sido aburrido. Descubrió que Mikoto era una mujer muy educada y correcta, pero a la vez cariñosa y parlanchina.

Todo el viaje habían estado hablando de trivialidades, cuál era su color favorito, qué tipo de comida le gustaba, cuál era su estación del año favorita…

Gracias a esa conversación se enteró que su marido tenía veinticinco años, que había nacido el 23 de julio y que no le gustaba para nada el dulce. _Ahora entiendo lo amargo que es_ \- pensó la pelirrosa.

También se enteró, que con tan solo quince años había participado en la última gran guerra, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirrosa. También que tenía un hermano mayor, llamado Itachi, pero Mikoto le recalcó que no debía hablar o preguntar sobre él, cosa que extrañó a la pelirrosa.

Cuando cayó la noche, pararon para cenar y para descansar.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke en vez de dormir con el resto del consejo, que se encontraban en otra carroza más grande, prefirió cenar y dormir al raso con sus hombres. Eso decía mucho de él; no era un hombre que buscara comodidades, era un hombre hecho para el combate, y que respetaba a sus hombres.

Cuando se encontraban dormidos la pelirrosa se despertó, tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño.

Con sigilo salió de la carroza, con cuidado de no despertar a Mikoto.

-La primera noche y ya quieres escapar Sakura- si no fuera porque Sasuke fue más rápido y le tapó la boca, hubiera soltado un chillido que habría despertado a todo el campamento.

Cuando el moreno vio que la pelirrosa no iba a gritar le quitó la mano de la boca.

-So animal, ¿qué pretendías?, ¿matarme de un infartó?-preguntó la muchacha todavía exaltada- y para tu información no pretendía escapar, solamente quería ir al baño- dijo hinchado las mejillas.

-Perfecto, vamos- dijo el pelinegro, y sin más se fue caminando hacia el bosque que se encontraba al lado del camino donde habían parado. Al ver que la pelirrosa no le seguía se detuvo y se dio la vuelta- ¿No querías ir al baño?, pues muévete y no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

-¿No pretenderás que haga mis necesidades delante de ti no?- dijo la pelirrosa con un tono que mezclaba molestia y vergüenza.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, al fin y al cabo no iba a ver nada que no haya visto antes- su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, haciéndola sonrojar- si te sientes más cómoda no te preocupes, me daré la vuelta.

Decidiendo confiar en él, (puesto que no le quedaba otra), se internó en el bosque.

Cuando Sasuke pensó que era una distancia prudente le señaló donde podía ir a hacer sus necesidades.

Justo cuando había acabado, oyó un gruñido a su derecha. Un lobo negro, casi tan grande como ella se encontraba a escasos metros de ella. Sakura se dispuso a sacar un kunai de su portakunais, para darse cuenta que no traía sus ropas de siempre. _Mierda-_ pensó- _malditos sean los yukatas, y maldito seas Uchiha por obligarme a vestir así._

Miró a Sasuke, quien le decía con un gesto que permaneciera callada y quieta, mientras desenvainaba su espada con lentitud.

Todo pasó muy rápido, el lobo saltó hacia ella pero fue interceptado por Sasuke. Lo que no se esperaban ni Sakura ni él es que más lobos salieron del bosque.

-Corre, vuelve al campamento- Sakura obedeció por primera vez las palabras de su marido sin rechistar.

Llegó al campamento en un suspiro. Aunque Sasuke no le había dicho nada avisó a sus hombres, quienes no tardaron en alistarse y ella los dirigió al lugar donde Sasuke se encontraba peleando con los lobos.

Para cuando llegaron, Sasuke ya se estaba enfrentando al último lobo. No tenía ni un rasguño, ni siquiera parecía cansado. Cuando acabo con el último se giró a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te había dicho que volvieras al campamento?¿Por qué has molestado a mis hombres por esta tontería?- su voz parecía molesta, como si en realidad hubiera estado luchando con cachorros en vez de con unos lobos salvajes enormes.

Iba a replicar cuando escucharon un leve rugido, o más bien un intento de rugido. Sasuke volvió a desenfundar su espada y se dirigió hacia dónde provenía el sonido.

Lo que vio lo dejo medio sorprendido.

-Ahora entiendo por qué había tantos lobos juntos, cuando solo suelen ir uno, como mucho dos juntos.- Sakura se acercó a donde estaba el pelinegro.

Ante ellos se encontraba una tigresa blanca, muy mal herida.

-Los lobos solo atacan en grupo cuando su presa es más grande que ellos- explicó el pelinegro. Sakura no podía apartar la mirada del majestuoso animal que tenía delante. Avanzó unos pasos más, pero el pelinegro la detuvo- Ni se te ocurra, está herida de muerte, no dudará en atacar.

Deshaciendo el agarre del pelinegro avanzó, escuchando una maldición por parte de su marido.

Solo estaba centrada en la mirada del animal. Avanzó poco a poco, sin ningún miedo. No sabía por qué pero sabía que ese animal no la iba a atacar. Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de la tigresa alzó la mano, esperando la aprobación del animal, que la miraba a ella con la misma intensidad. Siguió avanzando, ya estaba a escasos pasos. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del animal, que bufó un poco, pero no demostró signos de atacar.

Finalmente rozó al felino. Comenzó a aplicarle chakra intentando salvarla. La tigresa miró a Sakura, he hizo algo impensable. Se medio incorporó y dejó ver que debajo de ella había algo. Era su cría. Sakura la miró y luego miró a la madre. Por un momento su mirada se perdió en los ojos de la tigresa.

 _Cuídalo- una voz sonó en la cabeza de la muchacha haciéndole dar un respingo- cuídalo, te lo pido._

Sakura estaba anonadada, había oído leyendas de gente que se comunicaba con los animales, pero nunca las creyó. Ahora se encontraba en una situación inverosímil. La tigresa empujó la mano de Sakura, como queriendo decirle que cogiese a su cría.

Con mucha cautela lo hizo. Cuando tuvo a la pequeña cría en sus manos volvió a mirar a la tigresa a los ojos.

 _Gracias- volvió a escuchar Sakura._ Y tras esto, el cuerpo de la tigresa se desplomó sin vida.

No supo bien cuanto tiempo pasó, pero la pelirrosa no paraba de mirar al cuerpo de la tigresa y a su cachorro, que se debatía en sus manos asustado.

-Déjalo junto a su madre- la voz de su marido la sacó de su trance.

-Si lo dejo aquí volverán los lobos y lo mataran. Su madre murió para defenderlo. Ella me pidió que lo cuidara- el moreno, al escuchar las palabras de Sakura arqueó la ceja. Agradecía que sus hombres no se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para haber oído a la ojiverde. No quería que tacharan de loca a su mujer, aunque así fuera.

-No es nuestro problema, el débil pierde ante el fuerte, así en la ley de la vida- y dicho esto se giró.

-Si él se queda yo también- ante estas palabras Sasuke paro de andar y se giró.

-Es un animal salvaje, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con él, volverlo tu perrito faldero?-dijo con ironía- Cuando crezca y se vuelva fuerte intentará matarte.

-Es un riesgo que correré- dijo la pelirrosa mirando al cachorro, que la miraba asustado con sus ojos de color ámbar. Con un suspiro de resignación dijo- por favor Sasuke, déjame quedármelo, prometo que no pasará nada, yo responderé a sus actos.

Sasuke al ver la cara de súplica de la pelirrosa maldijo.

-Tss, está bien. Pero tú te encargarás de él. A la más mínima que vea que es peligroso lo mataré.

Sakura sonrió, se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- y con una sonrisa en los labios se dispuso a volver en el campamento, dejando a un Sasuke petrificado atrás.

 _¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué reacciono así? TSS maldita bruja no pienses que porque me sonrías y me pidas las cosas dulcemente vas a poder conseguir lo que te salga en gana._

Al ver el enfado en la cara de su señor, los hombres se quitaron de su camino. Sabían muy bien que cuando Sasuke se encontraba en ese estado era mejor no ponerse en su camino.

* * *

Una vez en el campamento Sakura se fue a la carroza que compartía con su suegra. Mikoto se encontraba despierta, asustada por el barullo que había escuchado fuera.

-¡Sakura-chan!¿Estás bien?¿Sasuke-chan está bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y qué es lo traes ahí?- la pobre mujer de la preocupación empezó a hacer mil y un preguntas.

-Mikoto-sama estamos los dos bien- y prosiguió a contar lo sucedido hacía unos instantes

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el cachorro Sakura? Como te ha dicho mi hijo puede llegar a ser peligroso.- ante las palabras de Mikoto, Sakura bajó la cabeza al cachorro que tenía en sus manos.

-Lo cuidaré hasta que se haga mayor y pueda valerse por sí mismo- acarició el suave pelaje del tigre- al fin y al cabo se lo prometí a su madre.

Mikoto quedó en silencio mirando a Sakura. Esa chica tenía algo peculiar, de eso se había dado cuenta, pero la amabilidad y las ganas de ayudar eran algo que de verdad apreciaba de ella.

 _Sasuke-chan, espero que encuentres la felicidad con esta mujer. De verdad que me gusta tenerla como nuera- y con estos pensamientos y una sonrisa en los labios, se dispuso a dormir._

Tras darle las buenas noches, Sakura se acostó con el cachorro acurrucado en su pecho.

Unas dos horas después la despertó un movimiento en su costado. El cachorro no paraba de moverse y de gimotear.

 _Seguramente tiene hambre-pensó- vamos a ver si encontramos algo de leche en este campamento._

Esta vez salió más precavida, casi pudo notar cuando su marido se puso a su lado.

-¿qué demonios quieres ahora?- su voz sonó cansada y con un matiz de fastidio.

-¿Es que tú no duermes?-preguntó la pelirrosa en el mismo tono- quería buscar algo de leche para Rakki.

-¿Rakki?- preguntó el pelinegro alzando su ceja.

-Sí, Rakki, así es como he llamado al cachorro- su mujer le había puesto al cachorro suerte. _Jah la vas a necesitar si vas a pasar con ella más de 10 minutos- pensó Sasuke-_ \- ¿no sabrás si hay no?- preguntó la muchacha.

Sin decir una palabra el moreno se fue, dejando a Sakura sola _. Idiota, te vas y me dejas con la palabra en la boca._

Instantes después apareció Sasuke con una botellita de leche.

-¿Esto bastará?-Sakura lo miró fijamente, no esperaba que él mismo fuera a por la leche- te he preguntado si con eso bastará.

-Creo que sí, gracias.- tomó la leche y se giró camino de a la carroza.

-Sakura- al oír su nombre se giró- No vuelvas a hacer una locura como la que hiciste antes. Si murieras de una manera tan estúpida y prematura tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y el pacto se vería dañado ¿entiendes?

-Entendido- las palabras indiferentes de la pelirrosa molestaron de sobremanera al muchacho. ¿Quién se creía que era para contestarle así?

Una vez dentro de la carroza, Sakura se dispuso a darle la leche a Rakki, quien hacía sonidos muy graciosos al tragar con ansia, cosa que le hizo gracia a la pelirrosa.

-No te apures Rakki que queda mucha, no te vayas a atragantar- una vez dicho esto el cachorro dejó de tomar la leche y exhaló un eructo, haciendo reír más a la pelirrosa, quien lo acurrucó otra vez contra su pecho- ¿Tú me harás compañía verdad Rakki?, no te preocupes por el ogro de mi marido, yo te protegeré, pero tienes que prometerme que serás bueno ¿vale?- tras esto la pelirrosa cayó rendida.

No se percató de que Mikoto no estaba dormida, sino que se encontraba mirándola sin que se diese ella cuenta. Definitivamente su nuera era una buena mujer, y tras esto se dio la vuelva y durmió.

* * *

Fuera de la carroza se encontraba Sasuke. Se encontraba confuso. Cuando vio salir por primera vez a su mujer y pensó que quería huir su sangre comenzó a hervir. Nadie escapaba de él, mucho menos ella, pues le pertenecía, era su mujer. Esto desconcertó al pelinegro. Nunca se había obsesionado con ninguna mujer a tal punto de proclamarla como suya. _Es porque al ser mi esposa lo que haga ella tendrá repercusiones en mí- pensó._

Cuando vio que no quería escapar, sino que quería ir al baño la acompañó, no dejaría que algo le pasase fuera.

Cuando comenzó a internarse en el bosque un comenzó a notar un calor al pensar en el hecho de estar los dos solos. Definitivamente la noche anterior le dejó con ganas de más. Sin embargo, decidió controlarse, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Cuando los lobos atacaron la defendió y la obligó a ir a sitio seguro. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al verla de vuelta. ¿Es que era estúpida? No veía que metiéndose solo estorbaría. Se lo reprocho.

Pero más se reprochó a él mismo el no haber intervenido todavía más cuando vio a la tigresa. Su cuerpo estuvo tenso todo el rato que la pelirrosa estuvo frente al animal, y solo se relajó y envainó su espada cuando vio desplomarse a la tigresa.

Ahora quería llevarse al cachorro, y encima se lo pedía suplicando. Cuando le dijo que sí no esperaba que lo besase. Definitivamente esa mujer era extrañan. Unos segundos antes estaba desafiándole y ahora estaba comportándose dulcemente y dándole un beso.

Estuvo toda la noche haciendo guardia en frente de la carroza que compartían su madre y su mujer.

Cuando la volvió a ver salir sospechó que el bicho (como había bautizado él al cachorro), tendría hambre.

Le fastidiaba que su mujer fuese atenta con todo el mundo menos con él. _Bobadas, lo que te pasa es que no te respeta, por eso estás molesto- se dijo a sí mismo._ Cuando la pelirrosa se adentró en la carroza y dejó de oírla se dispuso a dormir, al fin y al cabo todo esto solo acababa de comenzar.

Mañana les esperaría a todos un día ajetreado, al fin y al cabo, las Tierras del Fuego recibirían a aquella extraña muchacha como su señora. Sí, definitivamente el día de mañana iba a ser importante para todos.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias por sus review!No he tenido tiempo de contestarles, pero los he leído todos y estoy más que agradecida.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

Lakunoichi


	9. Primer día en las Tierras del Fuego

La pelirrosa se encontraba dormida dentro de la carroza, y fue despertada otra vez por el pequeño cachorro. Esta vez estaba mordiéndole la punta de los pies.

-Mmmm Rakki ¿qué estás haciendo?- cogió al cachorro y lo arrulló contra su pecho- estate quieto un ratito más que todavía es temprano- y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero al parecer el cachorro no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso a Sakura.

Soltó un pseudo gruñido y comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos de Sakura, obligándola a levantarse.

-Está bien, está bien ya me levanto- dijo la pelirrosa con pereza- ¿qué quieres ahora? No puedes tener hambre porque te di de comer hace dos horas. ¿Acaso quieres salir un rato a tomar el aire?

Tuvo un gruñidito por respuesta, a lo que la pelirrosa sonrió.

-Supongo que eso es un sí- Se vistió en un instante, al fin y al cabo el yukata que le había dado Mikoto-sama el día anterior no era difícil de poner. Echaba de menos sus antiguas ropas de kunoichi, eran más cómodas; con el yukata le costaba hacer determinados movimientos, aunque debía de admitir que ahora tardaba menos en vestirse puesto que no tenía que atar y asegurar que sus armas no se movieran. _Tengo que conseguir algo para protegerme, con un kunai me conformo- pensó la ojijade._

Una vez vestida se arregló el pelo. Pudo ver por la ventada de la carroza que hacía buen día, por lo que decidió dejar su pelo suelto. Una vez totalmente preparada, tomó a Rakki en brazos y salió sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a Mikoto.

El campamento rebosaba actividad, hombres yendo para aquí y para allá desmontándolo. Sakura puso a Rakki en el suelo, que empezó a olisquear el aire y a pelearse con algunas hojas que había en el suelo.

Esta vez su esposo se encontraba apoyado en un árbol enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- fue lo único que dijo en su ya característico tono seco.

-Buenos días a ti también Sasuke-kun- dijo con ironía la pelirrosa- Vaya cuando salí esperaba que me volvieras a intentar asustar- dijo la pelirrosa con sorna- ¿Ya te has cansado de intentar sorprenderme?

El Uchiha la ignoró. No estaba de humor esa mañana, y la culpable, como no, era ella.

-Rakki quería un poco de aire fresco- Sasuke arqueó su ceja y mostró una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él también?- dicho comentario provocó la furia de ella. ¿La estaba tachando de loca? Admitía que la experiencia vivida el día anterior había sido cuanto menos extraña, pero estaba segura de que había ocurrido, que no estaba loca.

-Definitivamente tú sí que sabes cómo animar a uno por la mañana- dijo con desprecio Sakura.

Sasuke siguió mirando a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Su sonrisa se desapareció de repente al notar algo en su pierna. Bajó su mirada y vio que el bicho le había orinado encima. Se apartó de un brinco, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Iba a pegarle una patada cuando notó que alguien lo empujaba y lo dejaba sentado.

Sakura, viendo las intenciones del pelinegro se le adelantó, cogió en brazos a Rakki y empujó a su marido, que ahora la veía con furia desde el suelo.

-Aaaains lo siento querido, ¡Soy tan torpe!, solo quería coger a Rakki y decirle que eso no se hacía- el sarcasmo en su voz irritó todavía más a Sasuke- Rakki no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta camino a la carroza.

-Muy bien hecho Rakki, te has ganado un bote de leche extra- escuchó el pelinegro susurrar a su mujer. El maldito bicho correteaba alrededor de las piernas de su mujer saltando contento.

Contó hasta diez intentado relajarse. Definitivamente esa mujer lo traía de cabeza _. Kami-sama dame paciencia_ \- pensó el chico.

-El desayuno se servirá en 5 minutos. Estate lista, y deja a ese bicho dentro de la carroza. Una vez que acabemos de desayunar partiremos otra vez- la pelirrosa lo miró por encima el hombro y lo ignoró. Rakki se giró y le enseñó sus pequeños dientes, a lo que él activo su Sharingan, haciendo que el pobre cachorro saliera pitando hacia las piernas de Sakura.

 _No solo tengo que estar pendiente de esa maldita mujer, ahora también tengo que estar atento al maldito bicho_ \- pensó el líder del clan Uchiha.

Sakura entró en la carroza, seguida de un atolondrado Rakki que intentaba seguir los pasos de su nueva mamá.

Mikoto se encontraba ya levantada y lista.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.

-Buenos días Mikoto-sama- dijo la pelirrosa haciéndolo una reverencia.

-Ains niña no seas tan formal, al fin y al cabo ya somos familia- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en los labios. Sakura volvió a sonrojarse, Mikoto tenía efecto en ella.

-Sasuke ha dicho que el desayuno se servirá en cinco minutos y que luego partiremos.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando? Vamos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo del hambre- dijo su suegra.

Salieron juntas de la carroza. La pelirrosa intentó dejar dentro a Rakki, pero el cachorro la miró con unos ojitos que parecía que le decían a la pelirrosa no me abandones. Con un suspiro lo dejó salir, no sin antes decirle:

-Rakki, pórtate bien, estaremos delante del consejo- dijo acuclillada para quedar más cerca del cachorro- cuando no estén ellos delante puedes mortificar lo que quieras a Sasuke. ¿Lo has entendido?- el cachorro dio un gruñido afirmando que la entendió. A continuación comenzó a seguir a la pelirrosa.

Todo el consejo más Sasuke se encontraban en círculo alrededor del desayuno. Sakura vio que el pelinegro le indicaba con la mirada que se sentara a su lado. Con un suspiro, la pelirrosa hizo lo que el pelinegro le decía tácitamente. Mikoto se sentó a su lado, y Rakki se acostó entre las piernas de Sakura. _Ahora sí que duermes eeh cabroncete_ \- pensó con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron todos y se dispusieron a desayunar.

Sasuke fue a coger un plato que estaba en frente de Sakura. Rakki que se encontraba entre las piernas de la pelirrosa soltó un bufido de advertencia, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con molestia.

-Menudo un guardián ha encontrado Sakura-sama- dijo un miembro del consejo. Si mal no recordaba su nombre era TeyakiUchiha, que, por lo que le había dicho Mikoto, era el tío de Sasuke. Era el miembro del consejo que mejor le caía a Sakura; al contrario que los demás no la miraba con superioridad, sino con una sonrisa que transmitía bondad.

Ella sonrió ante ese comentario y acarició al pequeño tigre que había vuelto a acurrucarse entre sus piernas.

-La verdad es que más bien me encontró él a mí- dijo con una voz cálida, cosa que molestó a Sasuke. _¿De qué va esta bruja haciéndose pasar por una chica inocente?- pensó._

-Será mejor que no duerma con ustedes en la misma habitación, porque como sea así dudo mucho que tengamos un heredero del clan pronto- dijo otro consejero en tono jocoso. Dicho comentario provocó que la cara de Sakura se volviera como un tomate. Sasuke apretó los dientes, no le hacía gracias que hablaran con su mujer sobre esos temas.

-Suficiente, ya hemos acabado ¿no? Pues preparen sus cosas, partimos en 5 minutos- todo el consejo dejó lo que estaban haciendo y se dispuso a obedecer las órdenes de su líder. Sakura permaneció sentada con la cara todavía roja, y Mikoto a su lado, intentaba contener la risa.

-Sasuke-chan no seas tan duro con ellos, solo estaban bromeando- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Madre, te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Sasuke-chan, ya no soy un niño, soy el líder del clan- dijo con cansancio y resignación.

-Sasuke-chan seas lo que seas ahora siempre serás mi pequeño niño- Sasuke giró la cara con molestia y se retiró. Sakura no salía de su asombro, Sasuke no le había replicado a su madre. _Definitivamente ese Uchiha solamente la tiene tomada conmigo- pensó la pelirrosa._

* * *

Al mediodía llegaron a una aldea de las Tierras del Fuego. Por lo que le dijo Mikoto era la aldea más próxima a la capital de la nación. Sakura no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana. Al contrario que en su aldea, que siempre se encontraba llena de actividad, de niños corriendo, de parejas paseando, esta aldea le transmitió angustia a la pelirrosa. Apenas se oía nada, la gente iba de un lado a otro sin saludar a nadie.

Se encontraba desconcertada. Los aldeanos en vez de ir a recibirlos o a darles la bienvenida, se inclinaban y se apartaban de su camino. Pudo ver que algunos miraban con temor al convoy en el que se encontraban.

 _¿Cómo es posible que su propio pueblo los miren con miedo?- pensó la pelirrosa- ¿Cómo es el comportamiento de los Uchihas para con su pueblo?_

En sus Tierras sus tíos habían salido elegidos por el propio pueblo, y si bien era implacables en la batalla, no generaban miedo, sino respeto.

Una hora después llegaron a los dominios del Clan Uchiha. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

El castillo tradicional era enorme, impresionante. ¿Por qué necesitarían un castillo tan grande?

El castillo se erigía en lo alto de una colina. Una vez subieron y estuvieron a las puertas del castillo Sakura pudo ver que desde allí se podían ver casi la totalidad de las Tierras del Fuego.

Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron con un sonido seco. Sakura no pudo evitar pesar: _¿Serán tan grandes para que no entre nadie o para que no salga nadie?_

Definitivamente el castillo por dentro era todo un fuerte. Se encontraban ahora mismo en el patio de la entrada.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano a su madre, que la aceptó con una sonrisa.

Una vez sola. Tomó a Rakki y le dijo seria:

-Rakki, estamos en tierra hostil, no te muevas de mi lado, y no abras la boca hasta que sepa cómo manejar la situación ¿de acuerdo?- el pequeño tigre movió la cabeza como asintiendo. Sakura estaba más que convencida que su pequeño guardián tenía alguna habilidad especial que hacía que entendiera lo que ella le decía.

El Uchiha apareció de nuevo; esta vez le tendió la mano a ella. Dudó si aceptarla o no, hasta que al final la aceptó. Sasuke le apretó la mano.

-Todo el clan está fuera esperando verte- dijo con voz seria- no demuestres debilidad. Haz como haces cada vez que hablas conmigo. Muéstrate orgullosa.

Las palabras del Uchiha desconcertaban a la pelirrosa. ¿Acaso él no quería que ella fuera sumisa y recata? ¿Por qué ahora le decía que actuase de manera orgullosa?

Cuando salió de la mano del Uchiha lo comprendió. En el más silencio se encontraba reunido todo el clan Uchiha, los hombres delante y las mujeres detrás. Las miradas se posaron en ella, miradas que estaban esperando su más mínimo error para degradarla. Miró entonces a su esposo que no le había soltado su mano. _No quiere que nadie desautorice sus decisiones- pensó entonces la ojijade._

Con un suspiro, alzó su cabeza con orgullo, impasible, seria. Rakki se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros al lado de ella. El pequeño tigre también tenía una pose regia, como si comprendiera lo importante que era para ella aquella situación.

-Miembros del Clan, os presento a vuestra nueva señora, Sakura Uchiha- las palabras del pelinegro rompieron el silencio. Unos segundos después todos los allí presentes realizaron una profunda reverencia.

Sasuke tiró de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Comenzaron a andar hacia la entrada del castillo. Rakki los siguió unos pasos por detrás, observando a la gente a su alrededor.

Una vez dentro del castillo, les esperaban los sirvientes a ambos lados de un pasillo de madera larguísimo. Todos hicieron una reverencia ante los señores del castillo.

Sakura y Sasuke caminaron entre ellos. El moreno la dirigió por una serie de pasillos, que ella consideraba laberínticos. Llegaron hasta una gran puerta. Sasuke abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Ella entró seguida de Rakki; luego entró él.

Sakura que estuvo conteniendo la respiración soltó un gran exhalo. Se giró al moreno.

-¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Fue tu presentación. Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar señora Uchiha- dijo él con sorna.

-No me refería a eso- dijo la pelirrosa con enfado- me refiero a todo eso de que me mostrara orgullo y regia, ¿acaso aquí no os gustaban las mujeres sumisas?- esto último fue dicho en un tono desagradable.

El moreno miró unos segundos a su mujer. Fue acercándose poco a poco a ella. Hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Tú no eres cualquier mujer Sakura, eres la mujer del Señor de las Tierras del Fuego, uno de los cinco Señores de la Guerra, tienes que demostrar que estás por encima de todos- dijo con voz neutra el pelinegro- si no te respetasen a ti significa que no me respetan a mí. ¿Entiendes por qué te dije que actuaras así?

 _Por supuesto, todo era por él, por su dichosa imagen-pensó la pelirrosa._

-Ten claro Uchiha que eso es lo que pretendía hacer, no te equivoques. No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí y por mi pueblo- dijo la pelirrosa con voz seria.

-Sakura, lamento decirte que ahora este es tu pueblo, le debes respeto y obediencia a él. No te estoy diciendo que te olvides del tuyo, pero tus prioridades tienen que cambiar- dijo serio el Uchiha.

-No haré nada que perjudique a las Tierras Libres Sasuke, ten eso bien claro- la determinación de la mirada de Sakura hizo que Sasuke reconociera el coraje de la pelirrosa. _Definitivamente eres una molestia- pensó el pelinegro._

Se estuvieron mirando a los ojos por no se sabe cuánto tiempo. Sin embargo, ese silencio no era para nada incómodo.

Sasuke alzó la mano para deshacer el moño que Sakura se había hecho esa mañana después de desayunar. Su pelo cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. El pelinegro pudo notar como el aroma de su mujer lo embriagaba; olía a primavera, a flores, a bosque, a cerezos.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, simplemente permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro.

El corazón de Sakura bombeaba con rapidez, se encontraba nerviosa, y no sabía por qué. Le desconcertaba las sensaciones que provocaba el moreno en ella.

Poco a poco Sasuke fue inclinándose hacia ella. Cuando sus labios empezaron a rozarse pasó algo completamente inesperado.

-MIERDA- gritó Sasuke con dolor. Ambos bajaron la vista y vieron al pequeño Rakki mordiéndole la pierna a Sasuke mientras soltaba gruñidos.- Maldito bicho, voy a hacer una alfombra con tu piel- dijo Sasuke intentando sacudirse de encima al pequeño tigre.

-Rakki, suelta ya a Sasuke- nada más decir esto el cachorro soltó al pelinegro, que intentó cogerlo para hacerle a saber el qué, pero el tigre fue más listo y rápido se puso detrás de Sakura. _Cobarde- pensó Sasuke._

Todavía enfadado miró a Sakura.

-Quiero ver a ese bicho fuera de nuestra habitación- y dicho esto se giró y se fue, no sin antes pegar un portazo que le hizo dar un respingo a Sakura.

Sola en la habitación, Sakura se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, aquella habitación era una habitación de matrimonio _. Con que ahora es aquí donde viviré_ \- pensó ensimismada. Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que casi ocurrió en esa habitación instantes antes.

 _No caigas en sus redes Sakura, es un maldito bastardo arrogante. No merece que esté comiéndome la cabeza por su culpa_ \- pensó la pelirrosa. En ese instante notó que algo le tiraba del yukata. Bajó su cabeza y vio a Rakki mordisqueando el bajo de su vestimenta.

-Rakki- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura del cachorro- ahora mismo no sé si darte las gracias o echarte la bronca- mientras le decía esto con tono dulce acaricio su suave y blanco pelaje.

Definitivamente no sabía a ciencia cierta si quería que ese beso hubiera culminado.

Rakki volvió a hacer un pseudo rugido, reclamando la atención de la ojijade.

-Bueno, vamos a ver si encontramos a alguien que nos diga dónde encontrar un poco de leche para ti. Y dicho esto se encaminó a la salida, seguida del pequeño tigre.

* * *

Sakura tuvo que usar de todas sus dotes ninjas para no perderse. Aquel castillo tenía infinidad de pasillos conectados entre sí. Era todo un laberinto. Se dejó llevar por su instinto y acabó en un patio central. Era muy bonito, había que admitirlo. Tenía unos cuantos árboles y un pequeño estanque en el medio. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de césped que le llamó la atención a la pelirrosa, al fin y al cabo, se encontraban en las Tierras del Fuego; cuyo clima no era demasiado caluroso, pero carecía de la humedad para que determinadas plantas crecieran.

Justo en ese momento vio pasar a una chica pelirroja. Por sus ropas supuso que no se trataba de una sirvienta, pero tampoco portaba el escudo del clan Uchiha. Decidió hablarle.

-Hola disculpa, soy Sakura. Estaba buscando donde está la cocina. ¿Me podrías decir dónde está?- la pelirroja miró a Sakura con recelo. No era común que una mujer del clan Uchiha preguntara por sitios tan cotidianos; es más pensaba que incluso las mujeres que llevasen toda su vida viviendo allí desconocían donde se hallaba. Como la pelirroja no contestaba Sakura dijo- perdona ¿puedes hablar?

-Claro que se hablar. La cocina está en el otro ala del castillo, en la zona de sirvientes- esta respuesta dejó confusa a la pelirrosa. ¿Ala de sirvientes? ¿Acaso los Uchiha vivían segregados? Al ver la cara de la ojiverde, la peligrosa suspiró- acompáñeme por aquí Señora Uchiha.

-Llámame Sakura, eso de Señora Uchiha, Uchiha-sama o Sakura-sama no va conmigo- la pelirroja se giró. En los tres años que llevaba en aquel castillo nadie la había tratado con amabilidad- por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-esto acentuó más la sorpresa de la muchacha, nadie se había preocupado por ella en todo ese tiempo.

-Karin, Hōzuki Karin- la pelirrosa le sonrió.

-Encantada Karin, espero que podamos ser amigas- dijo de manera amigable Sakura.

Karin bajó la mirada.

-No creo que eso sea posible- dijo en un susurro.

-¿eeh? ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo desconcertada Sakura- ¿acaso es porque soy de las Tierras Libres?¿porque soy una salvaje?-dijo dolida la pelirrosa.

-¡Nononono! ¡Para nada es eso!- dijo exaltada la pelirroja- es que usted es una Uchiha, y yo simplemente la mujer de uno de sus generales. Aquí las cosas funcionan así, las mujeres del clan van con las mujeres del clan y las demás somos ignoradas.

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo Sakura arqueando una ceja. A continuación dejó escapar un suspiro- No llevo ni un día aquí y ya me estoy cansando de tanta tontería y tradición.

Karin miró a la pelirrosa que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Como señora de las Tierras del Fuego, te "ordeno" que seas mi amiga- le dijo dándole un guiño.- Al igual que te ordeno que no me vuelvas a llamar señora o de usted, eso me hace sentir vieja, ¡SOLO TENGO 20 AÑOS! Llámame Sakura.

Karin no salía de su asombro. Pensó que la mujer del señor Uchiha sería, como definirlo, repipi, arrogante y pedante. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era una chica bastante simpática y que rompía todos los moldes de los Uchihas.

Con una sonrisa Karin miró a Sakura.

-De acuerdo Sakura, seamos amigas. Ven, las cocinas están por aquí.- ambas chicas escucharon un bufido. Rakki estaba reclamando atención. Le habían dejado completamente de lado.

-Bueno Karin, te presento a Rakki. Se podría decir que es mi guardián- dijo riéndose.

-Encantada Rakki yo soy Karin. Acompáñanos y te daré un gran plato de leche- el tigre "rugió" satisfecho, a lo que ambas rieron.

* * *

En una esquina del pasillo, entre la oscuridad, sin ser visto Sasuke observó la estampa que tenía delante. Su esposa tenía la extraña habilidad de confraternizar enseguida con las personas. Bueno, con casi todas, obviamente exceptuándolo a él. Viendo como las dos chicas se disponían a irse, él también se retiró.

Tenía que reunir a sus generales para organizar las unidades que mandaría a las Tierras Libres.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a las cocinas se formó un gran silencio. Todas las mujeres que estaban allí dentro permanecieron estáticas al observar a la señora de las tierras. Un tanto incómoda Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

-Buenos días, lamento interrumpir su trabajo, pero me preguntaba si tendrían alguna botellita de leche.

Enseguida la cocina se movilizó, todo por satisfacer a su señora.

-Disculpe señora que tipo de leche querría, de almendras, de soja, de burra, de…- una mujer de unos cincuenta años le hablaba atropelladamente.

-¿Eeh? ¿Existen tantos tipos de leche? En mi aldea solamente tenemos la que nos dan las vacas. Además no es para mí, es para mi pequeño guardián- todas las miradas bajaron a los pies de Sakura, donde se encontraba Rakki sentado. Al ver que era el centro de atención Rakki soltó un intento de gruñido. Cosa que provocó la risa de algunas, que inmediatamente fueron aplacadas por otras mujeres.

-En seguida se la sirvo señora- dijo la mujer.

-No se preocupe, conque me diga donde está iré yo misma- el silencio se hizo todavía más presente. ¿Su señora había dicho que ella lo haría?¿Que no requeriría asistencia?

-Esto… señora no se preocupe iré yo a por ella de verdad- se notaba que la mujer se encontraba nerviosa.

-De verdad, no es molestia, además me siento culpable por interrumpir su trabajo. Seguro que hacer tanta comida debe ser agotador. Lo digo básicamente porque cuando me tocaba cocinar a mí, y eso que solo era para mis tíos y para mí, me estresaba muchísimo- dijo con una sonrisa. Las cocineras no salían de su asombro. Su señora, parecía tan cercana, y no tan altanera como las demás mujeres Uchihas.

-La leche se encuentra en aquel estante de ahí señora.

-¡Muchas gracias!- fue a por el botecito- ¿Dónde guardan los platos? Es para coger uno para ponerle la leche a Rakki- la mujer le indicó donde se encontraban. La pelirrosa cogió uno y sirvió la leche a Rakki, quien, sobre la marcha se lanzó a él complacido.- Por cierto, ¿eso que huele tan bien qué es?

-Es pan de cereales y pasas señora.

-¿En serio?¿Puedo coger uno? ¡Es que nunca los he probado y huelen tan bien!- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Señora usted no tiene que pedir permiso, coja todo lo que desee- la pobre señora no sabía cómo manejar esa situación.

-Eso no es así, ¿ y si es un pedido especial o un planto que cuesta mucho tiempo de hacer?, no seré yo la causante de que tengan problemas- dicho esto cogió un panecillo, partió un poco y se giró hacia Karin, quien se había mantenido al margen- Toma Karin prueba conmigo- y le tendió un pedazo del pan. Ambas lo comieron. –Mmmmm ¡Esto está delicioso!¿quién lo hizo?

Todas las miradas se giraron a una mujer de unos treinta años, que tímidamente caminó hacia la pelirrosa.

-He sido yo señora.

-¡Te han quedado increíbles!, ¿crees que algún día podrías enseñarme a hacerlo?- los ojos de las mujeres se abrieron. Era surrealista que una Uchiha, y más siendo la señora del líder del clan, estuviera haciendo semejante petición.

-Siempre que usted guste señora- dijo abrumada la mujer.

-No me llaméis de usted, me hace parecer más mayor. Llámenme Sakura- la sonrisa de Sakura apaciguó un tanto los nervios que rondaban por la cocina.

En ese momento se oyó un pequeño eructo. Todas se giraron y vieron a Rakki pansa arriba, haciendo sonidos como queriendo decir que se encontraba muy satisfecho. Todas sonrieron ante la dulzura del cachorro.

-Bueno, no las ocupamos más- dijo la pelirrosa cogiendo a Rakki en brazos- Muchas gracias por todo y lamento si las he retrasado, que tengan un buen día- hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento, y con una sonrisa se incorporó y se dispuso a salir de las cocinas, pero cuando estaba en la puerta se giró y dijo- ¡QUE MALEDUCADA SOY! Se me olvidó preguntarles sus nombres.- si hasta ese momento estaban asombradas las mujeres de la cocina, ahora creían estar alucinando. Una a una le fueron diciendo sus nombres. La chica que había hecho el pan se llamaba Shizuka- bueno Shizuka espero que un día de estos puedas enseñarme a hacer aquel panecillo.

-Cuando usted guste Sakura-sama- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Os he dicho que me llaméis Sakura- dijo con gracia- no me sientan bien los formalismos.

Al salir de las cocinas Sakura le pidió a Karin que le enseñase el castillo. Cuando se lo enseñó completo Karin reunió coraje para realizar la pregunta que llevaba un rato rondando su cabeza.

-¿Por qué haces esto Sakura?- la pelirrosa se giró a mirar a la pelirroja.

-¿Hacer el qué?- no entendió la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Ser tan gentil y buena con todo el mundo, no estamos en las mismas posiciones sociales, somos inferiores- dijo la pelirroja agachando la cabeza.

-Karin- la voz de Sakura sonaba seria- ¿Qué nos diferencia los unos de los otros?¿Un simple título? ¿Qué conseguiría creyéndome superior al resto? Solo conseguiría que me despreciaran o que me tuvieran miedo. Yo no quiero eso, quiero que todo el mundo sea feliz- dicho esto miró a los ojos rojos de Karin- además, no sirvo para esto, al fin y al cabo provengo de una familia ninja humilde; si actuase en contra de los principios que mis padres y mis tíos me inculcaron sentiría como si les estuviese traicionando. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de estos temas tan frustrantes. Vamos a hablar al jardín central, me pareció un buen lugar para descansar.

Una vez en el jardín empezaron a hablar de temas triviales. Descubrió que Karin, al igual que ella, no era de las Tierras del Fuego. Era de una pequeña aldea de las Tierras del Trueno, pero como la habían comprometido con un general de las Tierras del Fuego tuvo que mudarse. Eso había pasado hace dos años, cuando ella tenía 18; ósea que tenían la misma edad.

-Y ¿Qué tal es la relación con tu marido?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

Justo cuando se dispuso a contestar una voz las interrumpió.

-Conque estás aquí zanahoria, te he estado buscando por todos lados- un hombre de unos 25 años apareció delante de ellas. Asustándolas. Era alto, les sacaría una cabeza fácilmente. Era blanco de piel y de cabello. Tenía los ojos de un extraño color violeta. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus dientes, parecían los de un tiburón.

-¿A quién llamas zanahoria cara de pez?- dijo Karin molesta- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Como me digas alguna cosa indecente date por muerto estúpido.

-¿Para qué otra cosa estaría buscándote remolacha?- dijo sonriéndole de manera jocosa a Karin, quien, enojada le soltó un puñetazo.

-¡ESTUPIDO BOCA DE CERRUCHO! ¡NO VES QUE ESTOY ACOMPAÑADA! ¡LÁRGATE Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR ADEFECIO DEL DEMONIO!- Suigetsu reparó entonces en la mujer al lado de Karin. No creía haberla visto antes. Karin soltó un suspiro de resignación- Sakura te presento al estúpido de mi marido Suigetsu Hōzuki. Cara pez, Sakura Uchiha- el peliblanco abrió mucho sus ojos. Conque esa era la mujer de su señor.

-Esto… encantada- dijo la pelirrosa con una gotita cayéndole de la frente. _Que pareja tan peculiar-se dijo la pelirrosa._

-Un placer conocerla Sakura-sama. Bueno ya que veo que no estás en mala compañía pasaré por alto que no me estas esperando en la cama zorrita- estavez pudo esquivar la patada de su mujer, y menos mal porque esa patada se dirigía a la zona más sensible de su anatomía. El peliblanco, al igual que apareció, desapareció de repente.

Karin soltó un suspiro de resignación. Estaba colorada; le daba vergüenza que Sakura, que de momento era su única amiga en aquel lugar, hubiese sido testigo de una de las continuas peleas que tenía con su marido.

-Veo que os lleváis bien ¿eeh?- dijo Sakura divertida.

-A veces puede llegar a ser muy insoportable, créeme no hay día que no acabemos a patadas- Sakura miró preocupada a la pelirroja, que entendió enseguida lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la ojijade- no te preocupes, nunca me ha levantado la mano. Si te digo la verdad, estoy muy contenta de haberme casado con ese idiota, pero ni se te ocurra decírselo- sonrió un poco- al principio maldije mi suerte, no me habían dado la opción de decidir con quién casarme. Cuando descubrí como era Suigetsu casi me da un infarto. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta que no era tan malo, y ahora ¿qué te puedo decir? Estoy completamente loca por ese subnormal- dicho esto miró a Sakura- Sé que mi situación no es la misma que la tuya; Sasuke-sama da mucho más miedo que mi marido, pero tú pareces más fuerte de lo que yo era. Ten paciencia, verás que no es tan malo, y si he aguantado yo dos años aquí sola ahora que me tienes a mí tendrás un punto de apoyo- dijo la peliroja sonriendo a Sakura. En ese momento Sakura se abalanzó sobre Karin, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Karin, de verdad, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- dijo la pelirrosa. Karin comenzó a responder el abrazo.

-No es nada pelochicle, entre mujeres tenemos que apoyarnos.

-¡Como que pelo chicle! ¡¿Te has mirado a un espejo Fosforito!?- y las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, la mano de Sakura rozó la barriga de Karin, haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera mucho los ojos.

-Karin, ¿estas… estas embarazada?- la pelirroja se sorprendió de sobremanera con esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Todavía no lo sabe nadie- dijo muy sorprendida.

-Soy ninja médico y puedo sentir un pequeño chakra dentro de ti- dijo orgullosa la pelirrosa.- ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

-Dos meses- dijo posando su mano en su todavía plana barriga.

-¿No se lo has dicho a Suigetsu?- preguntó extrañada la pelirrosa.

-No, tengo miedo de su reacción.- dijo agachando la cabeza- Lo amo con locura, pero él nunca me ha dicho que me quiere. Tengo miedo que si le digo que estoy embarazada me rechace.

-Karin, solo lo he visto una vez pero se nota que él también te quiere- dijo la pelirrosa poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga- además no es algo que puedas ocultar por mucho más tiempo.

Con un suspiro Karín hablo:

-Tienes razón, se lo diré esta noche.

-Karin, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no, pues no te preocupes, Rakki y yo le daremos una paliza, ¿Verdad Rakki?- Rakki que hasta entonces se encontraba dormido entre las dos chicas gruño molesto porque le habían despertado.

Ambas chicas se incorporaron. Quedaron de verse al día siguiente para desayunar.

Ya en su habitación Sakura se acostó en la cama, para ser su primer día en ese sitio no había ido la cosa tan mal, pero claro, conociendo su suerte en las pocas horas que quedaba de día podía pasar cualquier cosa. Y con este pensamiento quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola a todos! Este capítulo lo hice sobre todo para dejar claro la actitud y pensamiento humilde que tiene Sakura con el resto de la gente. Más a delante veremos que su pensamiento influenciará a muchas personas.

En cuanto al tema de Karin es un personaje que no me desagrada, y no entiendo por qué se tienen que llevar mal siempre entre ellas dos, quería hacer algo diferente. Además la relación de amor-odio que tiene con Suigetsu me encanta!

AryGarcioyama: jajaja ya sabía que el kun es para chico y el chan para chicas, lo que pasa es que buscando en internet y pude ver que para los niños pequeños también se puede usar el chan. En algunos animes también lo he visto, y me pareció simpático que Mikoto siguiese tratando a Sasuke como un niño. Si en realidad estoy en un error dímelo otra vez, que por internet suelen pulular muchas cosas falsas. Gracias también por tu review!

Y gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en comentar! Esos review hacen que siga escribiendo con más ganas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y gracias a todos aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad al fic.

Lakunoichiftv


	10. Una visita inesperada

Sasuke se encontraba buscando a Sakura por todo el castillo. La última vez que la había visto había sido con la mujer de Suigetsu. Suspiró cansado. _¿Es que esta mujer no puede estarse quieta durante más de cinco minutos?_ \- su mujer tenía la extraña habilidad de sacarle de quicio.

Esa noche iba a haber un banquete en su honor, y la anfitriona no aparecía por ningún lado.

Solo le quedaba un sitio por mirar, la habitación que compartían ambos. Dudaba que estuviera allí, al fin y al cabo la última vez que durmieron juntos ella le dejó muy claro que no quería volver a mantener relaciones con él. Sin embargo, no le apartó cuando se dispuso a besarla horas antes. _Maldito bicho, si no fuera por tu culpa…_ \- pensó con enfado el pelinegro al recordar como el cachorro había roto el ambiente.

El pelinegro se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró se encontró a la pelirrosa durmiendo. Pudo observar que la pelirrosa dormía a pierna suelta, sin ningún tipo de finura. Sus ropas, del movimiento se habían movido, dejando ver buena parte de sus muslos y casi sus pechos.

Sasuke la observó durante unos minutos _. Si fueras igual de tranquila despierta que dormida todo sería más fácil- pensó_. Se dispuso a acercarse cuando notó que algo se interponía entre él y su cama.

Rakki, como buen guardián, custodiaba el sueño de su "mamá". Sasuke alzó la ceja. Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de aquella bola de pelo.

-Apártate de mi camino- el Sharingan brillaba imponente en sus ojos. El pobre cachorro comenzó a temblar, y en vez de apartarse del camino de Sasuke fue directo a refugiarse en los brazos de la pelirrosa.

-Mmmm Rakki, estate quieto, déjame dormir- Sakura abrazó al cachorrito entre sus brazos. Rakki miró entonces a Sasuke, que creyó ver en los ojos de animal un brillo burlón en los ojos del animal, como si este le dijese que había ganado "la pelea" al refugiarse entre los brazos de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke avanzó hacia la cama y cogió a Rakki por la piel del cuello (por donde cogen las madres a sus crías), y lo levantó hasta quedar el cachorro a la altura de sus ojos.

-No quiero volverte a ver en esta habitación ni cerca de Sakura ¿entendido bicho?- La voz amenazante de Sasuke provocó que el pobre Rakki comenzara a temblar y a lloriquear.

-Mmmm Rakki que te pasa ahora- la pelirrosa se incorporó de la cama. Restregándose los ojos intentaba ver dónde se había metido su pequeño cachorro. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba llorando porque Sasuke lo tenía agarrado de su piel- SASUKE SUELTA AL POBRE RAKKI, ¿NO VES QUE LO ESTAS ASUSTANDO?- Gritó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

-Hmm, solo le estoy enseñando a que obedezca órdenes- dijo el moreno serio sin dejar de mirar al pobre animalillo que todavía temblaba.

-¿Así es tu manera de hacer acatar órdenes Uchiha?¿A través del miedo?- dijo indignada Sakura. Se acercó a su marido y le arrebató a Rakki de entre sus manos. El pobre pequeño tigre se acurrucó entre los brazos de su "mamá" y se dejó acariciar por ella.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que me parecían extrañas- murmuró la pelirrosa por lo bajo.

-¿Has dicho algo?- El ojinegro la había oído perfectamente, pero quería saber a qué se refería su mujer.

-He dicho que ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Entiendo por qué la primera aldea por la que pasamos todo el mundo huía de nosotros y no nos daba la bienvenida. Entiendo por qué Karin y las mujeres de las cocinas les entraba el miedo con solo mi presencia.-dijo furiosa Sakura- la razón es porque temen al Clan. Tienen miedo que por el más mínimo error sus vidas cambien sin siquiera tener opción a subsanar el error.

-El miedo hace que la gente cumpla órdenes, hace que me respeten, eso es suficiente para mí- los ojos de Sasuke transmitían frialdad.

Las palabras de Sasuke dejaron en shock a Sakura. ¿Cómo es posible que el líder de las Tierras del Fuego fuese tan frío? ¿Cómo era posible que viera así a sus aldeanos?, los veía como simples objetos que cumpliesen sus órdenes.

-¿De verdad crees que el miedo trae consigo respeto? No, el respeto se gana a base de la confianza, el respeto es la consideración que los otros tengan sobre que la otra persona es digna de su confianza- dijo con determinación Sakura.

Sasuke permaneció impasible ante las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-La confianza solo genera debilidad; las personas en quien más confíes serán aquellas que más daño te pueden hacer Sakura, ten muy presente eso- el pelinegro se encaminó a la puerta- por si lo has olvidado, hay una cena en tu honor dentro de 20 minutos- se giró y la miró con cara seria- En 15 minutos vendré a por ti, estate preparada.

Sakura no podía creer lo que su marido había dicho; era imposible que no confiase en nadie. Rakki se movió entre sus brazos obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos. Tenía que prepararse.

Sin embargo, no tenía más ropa que esas. Se dispuso a mirar por todos los rincones de la habitación. Se dio cuenta que había una puerta que daba a un enorme baño, con una bañera gigante. Decidió que tomar una ducha no estaba de más. Una vez aseada y fresca se dispuso a encontrar algo de ropa.

Justo al lado de la puerta del baño había otra. Cuando la abrió Sakura se sorprendió. Era un bastidor lleno de ropa, tanto de ella como su marido. Supuso que esa ropa era para ella, así que cogió un yukata morado con flores de cerezo en los bajos del vestido, y un obi rosa. Le picó la curiosidad y decidió mirar entre la ropa de su marido, y encontró lo que estaba buscando: un estuche con armas. Sonrió, había de todos los tipos, mas ella cogió solo un kunai. _Solo por si acaso, más vale prevenir que curar- pensó la pelirrosa._

Salió del armario portando la ropa que había decidido ponerse y… vio que Sasuke estaba esperándola sentado en la cama. Se encontraba mirando fijamente a Rakki, que estaba enfrente del moreno. Cuando oyeron que Sakura salió del armario se giraron a verla.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron, y no era para menos. Se encontraba solo con una toalla que tapase su desnudez. Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Rakki, que fue más rápido se puso enfrente de Sakura; Sasuke al llegar a la altura del cachorro lo empujó con el pie hasta que el tigre quedó dentro del armario y cerró la puerta.

A continuación se acercó a Sakura, que permanecía estática. Sasuke fue acercándose lentamente a donde estaba la pelirrosa. Estaban a escasos 5 centímetros cuando el moreno se abalanzó contra sus labios. Sakura intentó apartarse, pero el moreno ya la tenía agarrada.

-Esta vez ese bicho no nos va a interrumpir Sakura- susurró Sasuke en su oído, provocando un escalofrío en la pelirrosa. Sasuke volvió a reclamar los labios de la pelirrosa, quien esta vez sí que empezó a corresponder.

Sakura recuperó la cordura el instante en el que el pelinegro la depositó en la cama.

-Sasuke, la cena, llegaremos tarde- dijo entre el beso.

Sasuke la miró con lujuria y sonrió de lado.

-Que le den a la cena- selló sus palabras con un fogoso beso. Sakura, aunque quisiera lo contrario, deseo en ese momento que su marido continuase, pero un pensamiento rondó su cabeza.

-Sasuke si no voy a la primera cena en la que soy yo la anfitriona la gente del clan pensará que no me lo tomo en serio- las palabras de la pelirrosa hicieron detener al pelinegro, que se separó de ella como si le quemara.

-Tss, dos minutos, eso es el tiempo que te queda, te esperaré fuera- y sin más salió por la puerta.

Sakura todavía se encontraba agitada. El beso del pelinegro le había provocado un calor que no podía explicar. _¿Y tú decías que esto no volvería a pasar?-dijo la voz de su cabeza- al final no eres tan fuerte como pensabas ¿eh Sakura?- la voz de su cabeza no la dejaba en paz.- Es por el pacto- pensó ella.- Si claro por el pacto_. Sacudiendo la cabeza se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ató el kunai en su muslo y se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo volvió sobre sus pasos y sacó al pobre Rakki que todavía estaba encerrado en el armario. Cuando abrió la puerta el pequeño cachorro salió disparado hacia sus piernas, donde se restregó. Sakura miró horrorizada la estampa que había dentro del armario: toda o casi toda la ropa de Sasuke estaba hecha trizas.

-Rakki, creo que esta noche será mejor que no duermas aquí. Cuando Sasuke se de cuenta de lo que has hecho seguro que no te querrá hacer nada bueno- dicho esto el pequeño tigre gruñó, como diciéndole a su dueña que no le tenía miedo. Con un suspiro le indicó con la cabeza al tigre que debían salir- vamos Rakki, y no hace falta que te diga que te comportes ¿verdad?

Al salir de la habitación les estaba esperando Sasuke con cara de molestia

-¿Es que acaso el bicho no puede separarse de ti ni para comer?- la molestia de su voz era notable. Sakura lo ignoró y pasó de largo.

-Como buen guardián que es, debe acompañarme para que nada me pase, ¿verdad Rakki?- el pequeño tigre gruñó, asintiendo a lo que dijo su "mamá".

Con un bufido de fastidio Sasuke se puso a la altura de la pelirrosa y se dispusieron a ir al salón donde su clan les estarían esperando.

* * *

Una vez que entraron los dos, el salón se calló por completo. Todos los allí presentes se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia. Una vez Sasuke y Sakura se hubieron sentado a la cabeza de la gran mesa, los demás les siguieron.

La cena fue aburrida, para que mentir. Mikoto se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa, por lo que Sakura no tenía con quien conversar. Mientras comía notaba como algunas de las mujeres la miraban de reojo.

-¿Has visto cómo siempre va con ese animal?¿Es que en las Tierras Libres son tan salvajes que sientan a sus animales a la mesa?- La mujer, de unos veinte años, esperaba que su comentario no llegara a oídos de la pelirrosa. Pero ella era kunoichi, tenía bien desarrollados sus sentidos. No pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada a lo que la mujer, que bajó instantáneamente su cabeza avergonzada.

Una vez terminada la cena se sirvió el té. Sakura había tomado clases de etiqueta alguna vez, puesto que era la sobrina de los líderes de las Tierras Libres debía conocer el protocolo por si alguna ocasión de diplomacia se lo requería. Otra vez, sintió la mirada de todos en ella.

 _De verdad, parecen buitres esperando que su presa muera para atacar- pensó la pelirrosa malhumorada_.

Ahora podía entender por qué Karin había sido tan reticente cuando le propuso ser su amiga. Casi todas las mujeres que portaban el apellido Uchiha tenían en común la frivolidad y la altanería, cosa que desagradó en gran manera a la pelirrosa.

Una vez todo terminó tanto ella como Sasuke se levantaron, agradecieron la presencia del Clan en aquella cena y se fueron a su habitación.

Una vez en la habitación Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Por favor, dime que todas las comidas no serán así- dijo con fastidio la pelirrosa.

-¿Acaso ha sido tanto el esfuerzo de comportarte como una mujer normal durante escasas dos horas?- dijo con malicia el pelinegro, a lo que Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Siento mucho no ser de las mujeres que le gusta meterse en la vida de otras personas Sa-su-ke-kun- dijo con ironía la chica.

Rakki se había acomodado entre sus brazos, y restregaba su cabeza contra los senos de la muchacha, cosa que hizo enfurecer al moreno.

-¿No te había dicho que el bicho no durmiera aquí?- dijo con molestia.

-¿Y dónde pretendes que duerma? El pobrecito solo es un cachorro, seguro que se asustará por las noches si no está acompañado- Sakura sabía perfectamente que el cachorro podría dormir solo, lo que pasaba es que tenía miedo de quedarse completamente a solas con Sasuke.

-Dormirá fuera. Si tan guardián se cree que custodie la puerta, total nadie se atreverá a atacarte mientras esté yo en esta habitación- dijo el moreno con arrogancia.

Rakki, al saber que pretendían echarlo se pegó todavía más a la pelirrosa, y le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada de desprecio mientras bufaba.

Suficiente- pensó el pelinegro. Se acercó a Sakura, le arrebató a Rakki de sus manos y lo llevó hasta la puerta. Donde le dijo:

-Si tan bueno te crees protegiéndola, has guardia por la noche- dijo con desprecio el moreno, que esquivó por poco un mini-zarpazo que le dio Rakki. El cachorro buscó con la mirada a Sakura, que con un suspiro de resignación le indicó que debía obedecer al pelinegro. Sería mejor que estuviera fuera en el momento en el que Sasuke se diera cuenta del destrozo que había hecho el animalillo a su armario.

Sasuke cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos a ellos dos. La pelirrosa se tensó. No sabía por qué su marido cuando estaban a solas conseguía ponerla así. _¿Es que acaso no es obvio Sakura? Te excita_ \- dijo su inner _\- ¡TONTERIAS! ALGUIEN COMO ÉL NO PUEDE EXITARME-_ pensó la pelirrosa agitada- _Sísísí, lo que tú digas, pero acuérdate como te pusiste cuando te besó antes-_ Sakura maldijo para sus adentros, su inner tenía razón aunque ella no lo admitiera.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar el aliento del Uchiha contra su nuca. Notó como le soltaba el cabello. Pasaron unos segundos, aunque a la pelirrosa le pareció una eternidad. Notó como el moreno le ponía las manos en la cadera y la atrajo hacia sí, pegando la espalda de la pelirrosa al torso del moreno.

-¿Por qué estás tan tensa Sa-ku-ra?- dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la pelirrosa, que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer. El moreno sonrió de lado; su mujer estaba empezando a responder ante él. Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su mujer; ella por su parte no opuso resistencia; muy en el fondo deseaba que pasase lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke giró rápido a Sakura, habiendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio, obligándola a apoyar ambas manos en el bien formado pecho de Sasuke. La joven alzó la cabeza lo que aprovechó el moreno para atrapar sus labios. Al contrario que las otras veces, la pelirrosa respondió sobre la marcha _. Si esto ha de pasar al menos lo disfrutaré-pensó Sakura- pero acuérdate no enamorarte de él, eso solamente te hará sufrir Sajura. No, no puedo enamorarme de alguien como él._

El beso subió de tono. Las manos de la pelirrosa subieron hasta enredarlas alrededor del cuello del moreno, cosa que facilitó todavía más el beso. Las manos de Sasuke recorrió el cuerpo de la morena. Cuando se encontraba tocando los muslos de su mujer notó algo que hizo que rompiera el beso.

Le levantó el vestido sin ningún miramiento y vio lo que había sentido.

-¿Qué haces con esto?- dijo en tono frío sujetando el kunai que antes portaba la pelirrosa. Ella giró su cabeza.

-Solamente lo quería para darme seguridad, no quiero sentirme desarmada- dijo en un susurro.

-Aquí nadie osará ponerte la mano encima, así que no quiero volver a verte portando ningún tipo de arma- decretó serio el pelinegro- no es propio de una mujer decente portar armas en su propia casa.

El ambiente cambió tras las palabras del pelinegro. Sakura lo separó de sí con un empujón.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy indecente solo por ser precavida?-dijo indignada la pelirrosa-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero las miradas y comentarios de hoy fueron una manera sutil de decirme que no soy bien recibida aquí.

El moreno no quería admitirlo, pero la pelirrosa tenía razón. El clan en sí, exceptuando a unos pocos, miraba con malos ojos a la pelirrosa. Podía llegar a entender la necesidad que tenía ésta de sentirse segura.

-Te lo repetiré solo una vez, nadie va a ponerte la mano encima- volvió a cogerla por las caderas y a presionarla contra su cuerpo- así que deja de pensar que alguien te atacará. Nadie sería tan idiota de ir en contra de la mujer de un Señor de la Guerra.

-Aun así me gustaría poder…- fue acallada otra vez por los labios del moreno. Sasuke sonrió, había encontrado la manera de hacer callar a aquella mujer tan molesta. Todavía con el kunai en su mano, rajó la parte delantera del yukata que portaba Sakura. El vestido se abrió dejando a una Sakura completamente desnuda.

Sakura por su parte se sonrojó a más no poder. La mirada de Sasuke no se despegaba de su cuerpo. Intentó cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos, pero éste se lo impidió cogiendo sus manos y poniéndoselas en su espalda.

-Sakura, ¿no eres consciente que ya te he visto así antes?- dijo el pelinegro haciendo sonrojar todavía más a la pelirrosa- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo difícil?- dijo mientras rozaba sus labios contra el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Sakura, que hasta entonces tenía sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro, las subió hasta la cabeza del muchacho. _Yo también puedo jugar Sasuke, no volveré a quedarme atrás- pensó la pelirrosa._

-Si fuera todo tan fácil no sería divertido ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?- las palabras de la ojijade hicieron que la sangre del Uchiha se volviese fuego. La cogió en pensó y la tiró en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza.

Entonces comenzó una pelea de besos, de caricias, a ver cuál de los dos sería el primero en ceder.

Sakura, pareciéndole injusta la diferencia de condiciones, decidió quitarle el haoi, dejando al pelinegro por un instante en shock, a lo que a continuación sonrió _. Conque quieres jugar ¿eh Sakura? Pues muy bien, juguemos- pensó con lujuria el pelinegro._

Siguieron besándose de manera salvaje, solo se separaron para tomar el aire. Se miraron a los ojos; ambos estaban nublados por la pasión.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que decidió iniciar el beso. Mientras tanto se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su yukata, y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con lo que le quedaba de ropa al Uchiha. Éste por su parte no salía de su asombro, ¿esa era la misma mujer que horas antes lo había rechazado? _Definitivamente no te entiendo Sakura- pensó con una sonrisa en los labios._

Debido a que ella estaba debajo de él le era difícil quitarle la parte de debajo de su vestimenta. Él al ver que la pelirrosa no podía, se los quitó el mismo, dejando ver su hombría.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, la última vez (que a su vez fue la primera) que había estado con el pelinegro estaba tan nerviosa que no reparó en esa parte de su anatomía. El pelinegro al ver donde miraba la pelirrosa rio con sorna.

-¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión Sakura?- volvió a tumbarse sobre ella- No me dirás ahora de parar ¿verdad?- dijo mientras le lamía el cuello a su mujer- al fin y al cabo lo estamos pasando bien ¿no?- las manos del moreno se encontraban ahora masajeando los senos de la chica.

Sakura agitada por las caricias de su marido decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo.

-Aquí el único que ha dicho algo de parar has sido tu Sa-su-ke-kun- dijo entrecortadamente la pelirrosa, quien comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de su marido, provocando un escalofrío en el moreno.

Sus labios reclamaron los de la ojijade, que correspondía con igual ímpetu que el moreno. Sus manos se movieron hasta el pecho bien formado del pelinegro. Fue consciente en ese momento de la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía su marido. _¿Cuántas batallas habrás librado Sasuke?_ -pensó en un momento de cordura, que fue roto cuando Sasuke bajó una mano hacía su feminidad.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido de placer, arqueando su cuerpo contra el cuerpo del moreno.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando Sakura?- dijo el Uchiha con la voz ronca por el deseo.

-Cierra la boca Uchiha- dijo la pelirrosa a duras penas, el placer no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Decidió entonces que ella no se quedaría atrás. Sus manos bajaron por el pecho del pelinegro, era apenas un roce. Fue bajando por su duro torso, debido a las innumerables horas de duro entrenamiento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al centro del muchacho, éste agarró las manos de Sakura y las puso sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

-¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión Sasuke-kun?¿No me dirás que quieres parar ahora verdad?- dijo con orgullo la pelirrosa, que aunque tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el placer todavía tenía ganas de "pelea".

En ese momento Sasuke perdió todo el control que tenía. Abrió las piernas de su mujer, y de una sola embestida se adentró es ese pequeño cuerpo, provocando un sonoro gemido de placer por parte de ella, y uno ronco por parte de él.

Al contrario que la vez anterior, Sakura no permaneció estática; movía la cadera al compás del pelinegro, que al notar que su mujer (y él) demandaban más soltó las manos de la chica para poder arremeter contra ella con más fuerza.

Las manos de la pelirrosa fueron a la espalda del pelinegro. Cada vez que él se enterraba en ella, la pelirrosa no podía evitar arañarle la espalda.

Los gemidos de ambos eran ahogados entre besos. _¿Vas a dejar que él tenga todo el rato el control Sakura?- escuchó Sakura en su cabeza- No, definitivamente no._ Con este último pensamiento, ató sus piernas en torno de la cintura del pelinegro, y haciendo toda la fuerza que pudo lo volteó, quedando esta vez ella arriba.

Sasuke no podía salir de su asombro. En todos los encuentros que había tenido con anterioridad había sido él quien tenía el control, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a arrebatárselo. Intentó incorporarse, pero fue detenido por la pelirrosa.

Ésta empezó a mecerse sobre él, al principio con torpeza, pero cuando fue cogiendo confianza comenzó a cabalgarlo con pasión.

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco, lo que provocó que la pelirrosa se riera.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando Sasuke?- dicho esto empezó a moverse con mayor rapidez. Su cuerpo era recorrido por continuas descargas de placer.

Sasuke notó que las paredes de Sakura fueron presionando su miembro, supo que ella estaba próxima al orgasmo.

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo consiguió darle la vuelta, quedando ahora él arriba de ella. Se acercó al oído de la pelirrosa y le susurró:

-Ten claro Sakura, que aquí mando yo- y tras este susurro empezó a embestirla con fuerza.

La pelirrosa no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir. Intentó parar mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo que solo provocó que el Uchiha la penetrara con mayor fuerza.

El orgasmo la sacudió en un instante. Los gemidos salían ahora sin poder ser acallados. Su cuerpo se pegó todavía más al del pelinegro que aumentó el ritmo al saberse próximo al orgasmo, que unos instantes más llegó. Esta vez, un gemido más alto y ronco que los anteriores salió de su garganta.

Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que desplomarse sobre sus codos, para evitar aplastar a su mujer.

Ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Esta vez había sido muchísimo más intensa que la anterior. Conque la gatita en realidad es una tigresa- pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez que él recuperó el aliento salió de dentro de la pelirrosa. Sakura sintió en ese momento como entre sus muslos se escurrían los fluidos de ambos. Sasuke se acostó al lado de la pelirrosa y le pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. Ella, no supo por qué, se acurrucó contra el pecho de él.

Estuvieron unos momentos así, sin hablar, sin decirse nada. Justo cuando la pelirrosa estaba quedándose dormida, Sasuke se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó entre desconcertada y medio dormida la pelirrosa. Al ver que el moreno se vestía preguntó- ¿A dónde vas?

-No te incumbe- la voz de Sasuke volvía a tener el tono frío tan característico de él, desconcertando a la pelirrosa. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Vio como el pelinegro terminaba de vestirse, y cuando estuvo listo salió por la puerta sin mirarla siquiera.

Sakura no salía de su asombro. _Idiota, ya consiguió lo que quería, ¿pretendías que se quedara junto a ti y durmieran abrazados como una pareja de enamorados?- la voz en su cabeza golpeó con fuerza a la pelirrosa._

-Definitivamente eres idiota Uchiha- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿tanto te desagrado que ni siquiera eres capaz de dormir conmigo?

Furiosa, frustrada, e inexplicablemente un poco triste, la pelirrosa decidió dormirse. Si él venía otra vez no la encontraría predispuesta a tener otra ronda.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

En sus 25 años de vida nunca había deseado tanto a una persona como deseaba a aquella pequeña salvaje. Cuando terminaron y se encontraban abrazados, estaba tan relajado que por un momento casi cae en las manos de Morfeo. Fue en ese momento cuando una alarma sonó en su cabeza. Había bajado la guardia. Había bajado la guardia por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón.

Por esa razón se había ido de la habitación. Necesitaba aire fresco, no aquel aire impregnado de pasión, de la pasión que habían vivido ellos dos momentos antes. Necesitaba pensar con claridad.

 _¿Qué me estás haciendo bruja?-_ pensó con resignación el muchacho- _solo estás así porque ella se hace la difícil. Es bien sabido que me gustan los retos. Una vez que la dome se me pasara_.

En esos momentos un rugido llamó su atención. Bajo la cabeza y vio a Rakki. El pequeño tigre lo miraba como si le estuviera reprochando algo. _Pss maldito bicho- pensó._

Tras esto decidió dar una vuelta, no quería volver a su habitación. No creía poder aguantar el control de sí mismo se volvía a ver a su mujer desnuda y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tss. Malditas sean las mujeres de las Tierras libres.

* * *

Sakura se levantó al día siguiente. Sin girarse, sabía que su marido no estaría allí. Frustrada arrugó las sábanas que la cubrían.

-Vamos Saku, esto no debería molestarte- con un suspiro de resignación, le levantó camino al baño. Una vez aseada y vestida salió de la habitación.

Fuera se encontró al pobre Rakki, que le dio un gruñido. La miraba con reproche, como queriendo decir que le había dejado solo toda la noche.

-Buenos días Rakki- dijo la pelirrosa agachándose para quedar hasta la altura del cachorro- siento haberte dejado solo, pero te lo recompensaré con un gran desayuno ¿qué me dices?- el cachorro soltó un gruñidito.- Bien, vamos, que hemos quedado con Karin para ir a desayunar.

Sakura encontró a Karin en el patio central donde se habían conocido el día anterior.

-¡Buenos días Karin!-Sakura observó que la joven tenía los ojos rojos, parecía haber estado llorando toda la noche-Karin ¿estás bien?¿Te hizo algo Suigetsu?-preguntó preocupada la pelirrosa.

Como respuesta Karin se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a sollozar.

-Sakura, se ha ido-pudo decir la pelirroja- se ha ido al frente.

Sakura no entendía nada.

-¿Qué frente Karin?¿De qué estás hablando?

Karin levantó la cabeza y miró a Sakura a los ojos.

-¿No te ha dicho nada Sasuke-sama?-dijo en un susurro.

-No- dijo seria- Karin, vamos primero a desayunar y cuando estés más tranquila me lo cuentas ¿vale? En tú estado no es bueno ponerse así.- tras asentir, la pelirroja y Sakura fueron a las cocinas, donde fueron recibidas con sorpresa.

-Sakura-san, ¿qué va a querer para desayunar?- preguntó la mujer mayor del otro día, suponía que era la jefa de cocina. Creía recordar que su nombre era Kaya.

-Algo de fruta si tienes Kaya, la verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito esta mañana, ¿te parece bien fosforito?-preguntó Sakura a la pelirroja.

-Sí, yo tampoco tengo hambre- Sakura desconocía porque la pelirroja estaba tan decaída. _Suigetsu más te vale que no sea tu culpa porque como así sea eres hombre muerto_ -pensó la pelirrosa.

Una vez terminaron de comer fueron a la habitación de la pelirrosa, no quería ser interrumpidos por nadie o peor aún, ser escuchados por alguien indebido.

Karin suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer, cuando terminamos de cenar le dije a Suigetsu que estoy embarazada. Me preocupé bastante porque no reaccionaba, no me dijo nada. Cuando pasaron unos minutos no paraba de maldecir- dijo entre lágrimas la pelirroja- pensé que era porque no quería al bebé. Cuando empecé a llorar me abrazó y me acarició la cabeza con ternura diciendo que todo estaría bien- dijo sorbiendo un poco de la nariz. A continuación miró a los ojos de la pelirrosa -me dijo que le encantaba la idea de ser padre, pero que maldecía su suerte de que pasara justo ahora, cuando tenía que ir al frente.

-¿Qué frente Karin?- preguntó intrigada la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, ¿has oído hablar de la organización Akatsuki?- la pelirrosa se congeló. Claro que había oído hablar de ella. Era una organización antisistema que quería provocar el caos en el mundo. Simplemente mencionarla era motivo para que los más expertos ninjas tuvieran pánico. Al ver como la pelirrosa asentía Karin prosiguió- al parecer unos cuantos ninjas de Akatsuki han atacado una aldea de las Tierras del Fuego, y Sasuke-sama ha decidido contraatacar. Sakura, tanto Suigetsu como Sasuke han ido al frente, ¿Segura que no te dijo nada?

La pelirrosa estaba estática, no se lo podía creer. Las palabras de la pelirroja le sentaron como un balde de agua fría. Sasuke se había ido y no le había dicho nada. Sabía perfectamente por qué su amiga estaba así: sobrevivir a una batalla contra los Akatsuki era algo que muy pocos podían contar.

Intentando recobrar la compostura Sakura miró a Karin sonriendo:

-Karin, no te puedes preocupar, tanto Sasuke como Suigetsu son ninjas de élite. No les va a pasar nada- dijo abrazando a su amiga- Además, piensa que mala hierba nunca muere- a lo que ambas empezaron a reír. Sin embargo por dentro la pelirrosa estaba asustada. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Sasuke, es más, solo de pensarlo una angustia oprimía su corazón.

 _Más te vale volver pronto y a salvo Uchiha, sino sabrás cuán grande puede ser la furia de una mujer de las Tierras Libres_ \- y con este pensamiento, tanto la pelirroja como la pelirrosa se dispusieron a dar una vuelta por los jardines del castillo, evitando pensar en la situación de sus maridos.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de Sasuke, y seguía sin recibir noticias de él. La angustia crecía día a día. No se podía creer que el pelinegro hiciera que sintiese cosas tan fuertes por él.

 _Estúpido idiota, ni siquiera dejas un maldito mensaje de que te ibas; ni siquiera envías un mensaje de que estás bien_ \- pensó con rabia la pelirrosa.

Estaba caminado por el bosque que había en la parte de atrás del castillo. Cuando lo descubrió tres días atrás quedó encantada. Siempre le había gustado la naturaleza, además allí Rakki podía correr a sus anchas.

Ensimisma en su pensamientos no notó que una sombra la seguía. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Se giró al notar una presencia detrás de ella, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Un hombre de unos 30 años se encontraba delante de ella, portaba una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja. Sakura reconoció a la perfeccion aquella capa, nubes rojas. Akatsuki.

Se puso en posición de pelea, todavía no le había visto la cara porque se la tapaba el sombrero.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- la pregunta la hizo en tono autoritario, intentado camuflar el temor que sentía por dentro. El joven levantó la cabeza dejando mostrar dos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Soy Uchiha Itachi- fue todo lo que escuchó la pelirrosa antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y se desvaneciese.

* * *

Había pasado más de una maldita semana y seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a esa maldita pelirrosa. Pensó que yendo al frente sus pensamientos cambiarían; sin embargo sucedió todo lo contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Tss, maldita bruja ¿qué me has hecho?- pensó.

Su estado de ánimo empeoró al enterarse que los supuestos Akatsuki no eran más que unos saqueadores con capas negras con nubes rojas. No supusieron ningún reto para él ni para sus hombres.

Se encontraba en su caseta de campaña cuando escuchó entrar a alguien. Era Suigetsu, uno de sus más leales generales, si bien a veces le sacaba de quicio, tenía que admitir que confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarle combatir a su lado. A Sasuke le extrañó verlo tan serio, no era normal en él. Algo debería haber pasado.

-Sasuke-sama, acaba de llegar un halcón del castillo- dijo el peliblanco. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle al pelinegro lo que le tenía que decir.

-Suigetsu habla de una maldita vez- dijo con voz cansada.

-Hace tres días Itachi apareció en el castillo. Nadie sabe qué quería hacer. Con la misma que llegó se fue…

-MALDITA SEA, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE ME INFORMARA ANTES. SABÉIS PERFECTAMENTE QUE SE ME TIENE QUE AVISAR DE LA MÁS MÍNIMA COSA RELACIONADA CON ESE HOMBRE.- gritó el pelinegro furioso. El motivo por el que había decidido ir al frente contra los Akatsuki era porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con su hermano, y sin embargo éste aprovecha que no se había ido para aparecer en su propia casa. Al ver a Suigetsu con la cabeza baja supuso que tenía algo más que contarle- Si tienes algo más que decir dilo ahora Suigetsu

Suigetsu tragó fuerte. Estaba seguro que no lo podría pasar nada bueno cuando le contase al moreno lo que faltaba.

-No saben a ciencia cierta lo que pasó, pero encontraron a tu mujer inconsciente en el bosque. Creen que tu hermano le ha hecho algo. No despierta desde hace tres días.


	11. Preocupado por ella

Corrió, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. No paró de correr en tres días, la distancia que había desde el frente hasta su casa.

La angustia que tenía en su pecho iba creciendo a cada paso que daba. Poco a poco iba asfixiándole. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto pensar que su esposa podría estar herida. Le había fallado, él le dijo que nadie le haría daño. _Tss, maldito seas Itachi-_ tras este pensamiento se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al castillo donde vivía su clan.

-¡SASUSE-SAMA! ¿Se encuentra bien?¿Necesita algo?- apartó a todos los miembros del clan que se le pusieron por delante.

-¿Dónde está mi mujer?- todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. El tono de voz y la mirada del pelinegro destilaban furia. Entre tartamudeos, pudo enterarse que su mujer se encontraba en la habitación que compartían ambos. En menos de un parpadeo se encontraba delante de la puerta de su habitación, cuyas puertas abrió sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo dar un respingo a la gente que se encontraba dentro.

Sakura estaba postrada en la cama, tenía el ceño fruncido y permanecía muy quieta. Cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba dormida, pero él sabía a la perfección que su mujer no dormía de manera tan pulcra, tan rígida. Ella era más natural.

Se acercó a la cama, y entonces se dio cuenta que a ambos lados de la cama, sosteniendo cada una una mano de la pelinegra, se encontraban su madre y la mujer de Suigetsu.

-Sasuke-kun, has venido- dijo su madre con voz cansada. Su mirada destilaba tristeza.

Sasuke, que permanecía estático frente a su cama, pudo notar que algo le rozaba la pierna. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la del pequeño carrocho. Su mirada le pedía que hiciera algo para que la pelirrosa mejorara.

El pelinegro apretó sus manos con furia. _Está sí por tu culpa- una voz resonó en la cabeza del moreno- no pudiste proteger a tu padre y ahora tampoco has podido proteger a tu mujer. Has faltado a tu palabra Uchiha-_ los pensamientos de Sasuke hacían que se pusiera todavía más furioso.

-¿Desde cuándo lleva así?- dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

-La encontramos así hace casi una semana. Estaba en el bosque y no paraba de gritar- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja. Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la mujer de Suigetsu. Tenía los ojos rojos de cansancio y de llorar.-No ha despertado desde entonces.

Sasuke meditó lo que había dicho la pelirroja. Casi una semana. Sospechaba ligeramente lo que le estaba pasando a la pelirrosa. Se llevó sus manos a las sienes, y con un suspiro dijo.

-Salgan las dos de aquí- al ver la incertidumbre en la mirada de su madre y de la pelirroja volvió a repetir- déjennos a solas con mi mujer- ambas, con pesar, dejaron a la pelirrosa junto a su marido. El pequeño cachorro, que había permanecido esos seis días a los pies de la cama donde estaba su "mamá" miró a Sasuke a los ojos. Éste, resignado bajo a la altura del pequeño tigre y le dijo- has hecho bien tu trabajo, ahora déjamelo a mí- el pequeño tigre lo miró por unos segundos, se incorporó y camino con su pequeño rabito entre las piernas hasta la puerta. Una vez en ella, le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada de súplica.

- _Por favor, has que se ponga bien_ \- una voz infantil resonó en la cabeza de Sasuke, haciéndole entrar en shock. Con una sonrisa en los labios pensó que su mujer no estaba tan loca al fin y al cabo. Luego de que se pusiese mejor investigaría más sobre el pequeño tigre.

-No te preocupes, a mi lado no le pasará nada- una vez Sasuke dijo esto, el pequeño tigre salió de la habitación. -¿Por qué me das tantos dolores de cabeza mujer?- dijo el moreno mientras le cogía de la mano a la pelirrosa.

Estuvo así cerca de una hora, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke… no … para, no le hagas daño, - la pelirrosa comenzó a murmurar entre sueños. Su cara demostraba agonía- CORRE SASUKE CORRE POR FAVOR- gritó la pelirrosa entre sueños. Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Las sospechas de Sasuke se confirmaron: su hermano había hecho que su mujer entrara en el genjutsu conocido como Tsukuyomi. Su hermano usaba ese jutsu cuando quería sacar a algún ninja información. Esa técnica era implacable, torturaba al ninja de manera que éste, con tal de salir del genjutsu diría todo lo que fuese.

Activando su Mangekyō Sharingan, apretando más fuerte la mano de la pelirrosa, le traspasó un poco de su chakra.

-Aaaaaahhh- con un grito la pelirrosa se incorporó de la cama. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. Vio a su marido a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano. Al verle los ojos rojos, el poco color que tenían sus mejillas desapareció- por favor para ya - dijo entre sollozos la ojijade-, no quiero ver más. Por favor detente.

Sasuke, al ver así a su mujer sintió que tenía la necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla, cosa que hizo.

-Ya está Sakura, todo ha pasado- dijo el pelinegro en medio del abrazo. La pelirrosa enterró la cabeza todavía más en el pecho de Sasuke; las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, empapando el haoi de Sasuke.

-No estás aquí de verdad, es todo un genjutsu- dijo desconsolada Sakura- cuando crea que es verdad atacará con más fuerza. Por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Sasuke agarró a la chica por la barbilla y levantó su cara. El beso que le dio, al contrario que todos los anteriores que se habían dado, era un beso lento, que intentaba calmar a la pelirrosa, cosa que consiguió.

Tras separarse, se miraron a los ojos. En los de Sakura ya no había miedo, ahora había consternación.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿de verdad estás aquí?- dijo en un susurro la pelirrosa.

-Hmm, ¿acaso no lo ves mujer?¿Por qué tienes que hacer siempre preguntas tan obvias?- dijo Sasuke con tono cansado. Sin embargo, esta vez su voz no destilaba molestia, esta vez su voz estaba impregnada de alivio. Alivio de que a su mujer no le hubiese pasado nada.

-Pe.. pe.. pero Karin me dijo que te habías ido al frente-dijo tartamudeando la pelirrosa, como si no se creyese que el pelinegro que estaba delante de ella fuese real.

-Sakura, me fui al frente hace casi dos semanas- dijo con voz neutra- has estado en ese genjutsu por seis días.

La pelirrosa, permaneció muda, con sus ojos bien abiertos. _Seis días, llevo seis días inconsciente- pensó._

Al ver que su mujer había recobrado la consciencia y que ya no creía estar en una ilusión se dispuso a incorporarse para avisar tanto a su madre como a Karin que la chica estaba bien.

Justo cuando estaba por levantarse la mano de Sakura tiró de él.

-Por favor, no me dejes- sus ojos lo miraban con súplica- quédate conmigo por favor.

Sasuke estaba impresionado. ¿Cómo era posible que con una sola mirada su mujer pudiese provocar tantas cosas dentro de él?

-Definitivamente eres una molestia- y dicho esto se acostó al lado de la pelirrosa, que se abrazó fuertemente a él, como si tuviese miedo de que se fuese a desvanecer en el aire.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que el pelinegro notó que la respiración de su mujer se hacía más pausada y tranquila. Se había quedado dormida. Al contrario de cuando la encontró nada más llegar, la cara de la pelirrosa transmitía calma.

Sasuke se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo para no despertar a Sakura. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta se giró para comprobar que la pelirrosa estuviese bien.

 _¿Qué te pasa Sasuke, ya la estás echando de menos?- pensó él- te estas ablandando, tú, el gran Señor de la Guerra, el Señor de las Tierras del Fuego y el líder del clan Uchiha ablandándose por una chiquilla._ –Cállate, yo no me dejo doblegar por nadie.- y con estos pensamientos salió de la habitación.

Nada más salir vio acercándose a él una mancha blanca a toda velocidad. El pequeño tigre se puso delante de él, esperando a que el moreno le dijera algo.

-Vigílala mientras estoy fuera bicho- dijo con el tono serio- protégela con tu vida si hace falta- el pequeño tigre asintió de manera solemne y entró en la habitación, dispuesto a velar por el sueño de su "mamá".

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se encontró con su madre y la mujer de Suigetsu, ambas tenían una expresión de preocupación. Sasuke suspiró.

-Ha recobrado la conciencia- dijo con voz seca- ahora está durmiendo. No la despertéis.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y se dispusieron a ir a ver a la pelirrosa. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse una voz lo retuvo.

-Sasuke-sama, disculpe mi insolencia, pero…- dijo tímida la pelirroja-… mi marido… ¿Sabe usted si mi marido Suigetsu está bien?

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Karin, su mirada estaba posada en el suelo, y sus manos entrelazadas no paraban de moverse; estaba nerviosa.

-¿Karin verdad?- ante sus palabras la pelirroja asintió- Karin, tu esposo para tu suerte o para tu desgracia está intacto, estará al llegar- la cara de la pelirroja se iluminó. Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando calmar los sollozos.

-Gracias, gracias Sasuke-sama-dijo entre lágrimas. Sasuke permaneció sereno. Y dijo algo que ni él mismo creyó estar diciendo.

-Gracias a ti Karin, por cuidar de mi mujer- Karin abrió mucho los ojos, su señor le estaba dando las gracias…si no lo veía no lo creía, cuando fue a contestar una voz se lo impidió.

-Zanahoria deja de intentar seducir a Sasuke-sama, ¿no ves que está felizmente casado con la hermosísima flor de cerezo?-Karin abrió muchos los ojos y se quedó muda. Detrás del pelinegro, apoyado en la pared con gesto chulesco, se encontraba su marido- ¿No llevo ni dos semanas fuera y ya me estás intentando cambiar por otro?- la pelirroja no sabía qué decir, las palabras no le salían. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, le costaba hasta respirar.

-Suigetsu…-su voz apenas era un susurro- ¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTAAAAAAA!- en apenas un instante se había puesto a su lado. Suigetsu por su parte tenía una sonrisa jocosa, y si no fuese por su entrenamiento ninja estaba seguro que aquella patada que le dio su mujer habría volado su cabeza- ¡¿ES QUÉ NO PIENSAS EN TU FAMILIA?!, ACABAS DE LLEGAR Y NI SIQUIERA TE DIGNASTE A VENIR A VERME, A VER QUÉ TAL ESTOY, ERES UN IMBEC…-las palabras de la pelirroja fueron acalladas por el beso que le dio Suigetsu.

-De verdad remolacha, callada estás más guapa-Karin estaba sin habla, sonrojada- mira que como mi hijo salga rarito será por tus paranoias- la vena de la cabeza de Karin comenzó a hincharse. Suigetsu al notarlo, la cargó como un saco de patatas y se giró hacia Sasuke, que había permanecido ajeno a la conversación- Sasuke-sama si me disculpa tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos con mi mujer antes de darle el parte de las tropas.

-Hmmm, en dos horas en la sala de reuniones- el pelinegro contestó sin ninguna emoción en la cara.

-Muy amable por su parte Sasuke-sama- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta con una Karin en sus hombros pataleando- Aahh por cierto, me alegro que Sakura-sama esté fuera de peligro, salúdela de mi parte- Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿De qué conocía Suigetsu a su mujer?, pero más importante aún, ¿por qué tenía tantas confianzas con ella? Cuando fue a reclamarle ya había desaparecido.

 _Si no fuese tan buen general hacía mucho tiempo que habría dejado de respirar_ \- pensó el moreno.

Molesto, se giró y se encaminó hacia su despacho.

-SASUKE-SAMA- un chico de unos dieciséis años llegó corriendo hasta él. Se notaba que el muchacho estaba agitado.

-Habla- el tono de Sasuke era frío, como el que usaba con casi todo el mundo.

-Sasuke-sama, ha llegado un emisario de las Tierras del Trueno, dice que es muy urgente- Sasuke alzó su ceja. ¿Qué coño necesitaría Naruto ahora? Si es verdad que el Señor de las Tierras del Trueno era la única persona a la que consideraba su amigo, ese tipo era un completo grano en el culo. Se dispuso a irse cuando el chico llamó su atención- Sasuke-sama, hay más cosas- el moreno se giró frunciendo el ceño todavía más- Han llegado halcones mensajeros de las Tierras del Agua, de las Tierras del Viento y de las Tierras de las Nubes- ese comentario puso en tensión a Sasuke. Algo muy grave había pasado en las dos semanas que estuvo en el frente como para que las otras Naciones se pusieran en contacto con él.

-Haz pasar al emisario a mi despacho, y trae los mensajes de las otras Naciones, YA- ante esta última orden el muchacho salió corriendo.

Sasuke se llevó la mano al entrecejo, ese día no podía ir a peor. Caminó hasta su despacho y se sentó tras la enorme mesa de madera que había allí. Minutos después apareció un hombre que parecía tener su misma edad. Era un chico moreno de pelo y bastante blanco de piel. Creía recordar que su nombre era Sai, uno de los generales de su amigo Naruto.

-Sasuke-sama, gracias por recibirme con tan poca antelación- tras hacer una reverencia formal, se incorporó con una sonrisa que se notaba que era falsa.

-Dejemos las formalidades de lado- dijo Sasuke mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre la mesa- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Sai cambió su expresión a una cara carente de emociones. Miró para todos los lados, comprobando que no hubiese nadie espiando.

-Nadie se atreve a espiar en mi despacho, estate tranquilo-dijo impasible Sasuke.

Sai lo miró con su expresión seria.

-Nadie se atrevería a atacar a nadie de su clan y sin embargo han llegado a nuestro oídos que su mujer fue atacada recientemente- justo cuando Sai acabó de hablar notó como el filo de una espada era presionada contra su cuello. La cara de Sasuke permanecía inmutable, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían los del mismísimo diablo.

-La próxima vez que oiga un comentario parecido, Naruto se quedará sin su mejor general- las palabras de Sasuke eran tan frías que podrían congelar al propio fuego.

La cara de Sai permaneció impasible.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-sama- la sonrisa falsa volvió a aparecer en la cara del paliducho- volviendo al tema principal. Las Tierras del Trueno recientemente han sido atacadas por Akatsuki. Esta vez su objetivo ha sido la esposa de mi señor.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Ahora entendía por qué Naruto se había puesto en contacto con él.

-Eso no es todo-Sasuke miró con curiosidad al mensajero- Uno de nuestros espías nos ha informado que planean algo grande; están intentado enfrentar a las naciones feudales entre ellas para que se autodestruyan, de ahí a que ataquen a las mujeres de los Señores de la Guerra- la cara de Sasuke permaneció seria. Justo en ese momento apareció el joven mensajero de antes.

-Sasuke-sama, aquí tiene las cartas- las dejó encima de la mesa y tras una reverencia se fue por la puerta.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que dejó de oír los pasos del muchacho. A continuación leyó los mensajes de las otras naciones. Lo que leyó no le gustó nada.

-Déjeme adivinar- dijo Sai- todas las cartas dicen lo mismo que le he dicho yo ¿verdad?

Todo quedó claro entonces. Él se había casado hace poco con Sakura, la sobrina de los líderes de las Tierras Libres; su mejor amigo Naruto se había casado con la prima del Señor de las Tierras del Agua; éste a su vez se había casado con la prima del Señor de las Tierras de las Nubes. El señor de las Tierras de las Nubes se había casado con la hermana del Señor de las Tierras del Aire. Por último, este se había casado con una mujer del segundo clan más importante de las Tierras del Fuego.

Todos los matrimonios fueron por conveniencia, para fortalecer las relaciones entre las naciones. Sin embargo, si alguna de las chicas sufría algún daño irreversible, sería el detonante de un enfrentamiento entre las naciones.

Con estos pensamientos, el moreno alzó la mirada molesto hacia Sai.

-¿Qué quiere hacer Naruto?- dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Naruto-sama quisiera realizar una reunión de todos los Señores de la Guerra- Sasuke alzó la ceja por milésima vez esa tarde.

-Ese usuratonkachi definitivamente no entiende nada- dijo con enfado Sasuke- si el problema es que van tras nuestras mujeres, si nos reunimos todos los Señores de la Guerra dejaríamos desprotegidas a nuestras esposas, sería dejárselas en bandeja a los Akatsuki.

-Naruto-sama previó eso- dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa- Naruto-sama dijo de reunirnos en las Tierras del Té, y que cada uno fuese acompañado de sus mujeres.

-¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que el baka de Naruto pretende reunirnos a todos, con nuestras familias en las Tierras de nuestro antiguo maestro?- Sai asintió- Definitivamente Naruto es un idiota. Eso solo conseguiría que fuéramos un blanco fácil, todos los objetivos en un lugar solo. Irían con toda sus fuerzas.

-Naruto-sama dijo que nadie se atrevería a atacarlos a todos a la vez. Todavía no tienen la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos a todos a la vez. Por separado son más vulnerables, juntos serían implacables- dijo Sai.- lo más seguro sería, si acepta claro está, es que nadie de su clan se enterase de los verdaderos motivos de su viaje.

-¿Y cómo pretende ese baka que me vaya de mis tierras sin que mi clan sospeche?- el pelinegro estaba todavía reacio al plan.

-También hemos oído que no ha tenido luna de miel, ¿qué mejor excusa para irse de viaje?- preguntó con esa sonrisa que Sasuke ya empezaba a odiar.

Le molestaba admitirlo, pero no encontraba ninguna pega al plan del idiota de su amigo.

-¿Cuándo sería esa reunión?- preguntó serio el moreno.

-Dentro de tres semanas. ¿Le digo a Naruto-sama que contamos con usted?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, meditando. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Sasuke habló.

-Dile a ese imbécil que allí estaremos. Que se ande con ojo estas tres semanas.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en una habitación mucho más pequeña que la que compartía con el pelinegro. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Justo cuando se dispuso a irse la puerta se abrió, entrando un niño de unos diez años a la habitación.

El niño tenía el pelo negro, al igual que los ojos. Era muy mono, y todavía más cuando vio que sonreía.

-Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó la pelirrosa. El niño pasó de largo, ignorando a Sakura- OYE! No seas maleducado te estoy hablando. – niño permaneció sin contestarle, sin mirarle, como si ella no estuviese allí.

Sakura se acercó al niño he intentó tocarlo, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue masiva al ver que su mano traspasó al niño.

-KYAAAAAAAAA ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Justo en ese momento entró otro chico a la habitación. El chico tendría unos 15 años. El más pequeño de los dos se sobresaltó y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Itachi-nisan! ¿Has venido para entrenar conmigo? Me lo habías prometido!- dijo el pequeño ilusionado, mientras hacía un mohín. Itachi sonrió y le pegó en la frente a su hermano con dos de sus dedos.

-Lo siento ototo, venía con esa intención, pero padre me han mandado llamar hace unos instantes, si termino pronto te enseñaré a lanzar 3 kunais a la vez, ¿qué me dices?- dijo Itachi poniéndose a la altura de su hermano con una sonrisa en los labios.

-JOPE ITACHI-NISAN! Siempre pasa igual, nunca tienes tiempo para mí- dijo el pequeño haciendo un mohín.

-Sasuke-ototo no seas así, sabes que somos la familia principal del clan, y tenemos más responsabilidades que los demás-Sasuke todavía se enfurruñó todavía más- dentro de unos años lo entenderás mejor.

Dicho esto Itachi se iba a ir, cuando fue interrumpido por el pequeño Sasuke

-Itachi-nisa, si terminas pronto, ¿sigue en pie el entrenamiento?- dijo sonrojado apartando su mirada.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Itachi miró a su pequeño hermano.

-Dalo por hecho Sasuke-chan

-NO ME DIGAS SASUKE-CHAN! YA NO SOY UN NIÑO- dijo un indignadísimo Sasuke, hinchando sus mofletes. A Sakura le pareció un gesto de lo más adorable.

Fue ahí cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaba viendo los recuerdos de Sasuke. _¿Cómo es posible?¿Acaso seguiré en un genjutsu?-pensó la pelirrosa._

Ésta notó que el suele bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse. De repente se vio inmersa en medio de una guerra. Gritó al ver cómo varios shinobis se acercaban a ella. Se intentó proteger pero recordó que las personas y los objetos la traspasaban.

Una vez serena, observó lo que tenía a su alrededor. Sus ojos se dilataron del horror. A su alrededor solo había cadáveres, cadáveres de los ninjas caídos en batalla. Justo se centró en una batalla en particular. Reconoció a Sasuke, tendría unos quince años. _Apenas es un niño- pensó Sakura_ al verle luchar con tanto ahínco, al fin y al cabo luchaba por su vida.

Sasuke blandía su katana, arrasaba con todos lo que se acercaba. Su mirada era roja, roja como la sangre que le recubría el cuerpo. Sakura no podía ver si era suya o de sus enemigos.

Justo en ese momento, mientras estaba luchando contra un ninja mucho mayor que él, otro se acercó por su espalda. Sasuke no se había percatado de la presencia del ninja que se acercaba por su espalda, para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era muy tarde. Estuvo a punto de ser atravesado por el otro ninja cuando un borrón negro apareció, interponiéndose entre Sasuke y el enemigo.

No era otra persona más que Itachi, quien acabó con el enemigo en un instante.

-Sasuke, no bajes la guardia. Aquí no hay segundas oportunidades- dijo el moreno mayor de manera seria.

-Itachi-nisan… yo… yo lo siento- dijo Sasuke acongojado.

-No lo sientas, simplemente reacciona- dijo Itachi, ahora furioso- no puedo estar pendiente de ti.

La cara de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto. Tras esta "charla" con su hermano comenzó a luchar con todo lo que tenía.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, pero la sorpresa le duró poco, pues notó otra vez como el suelo se movía.

Esta vez se encontraba en una habitación, que reconoció como el despacho de su marido; sin embargo, detrás de la mesa no se encontraba su marido, sino un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, moreno, con expresión seria. Ante él se encontraba Sasuke con una rodilla postrada en el suelo, y el cuerpo inclinado.

-Sasuke, me has decepcionado, no esperaba que tu hermano tuviera que salvarte en varias ocasiones. Un verdadero Uchiha no baja nunca la guardia- si la voz de Sasuke le parecía fría, la de este hombre era completamente gélida.

-Padre, no sea tan duro con él, ha sido su primera gran guerra, es normal que cometiese errores- habló Itachi desde las sombras, en la esquina de la habitación.

-Tú nunca cometiste esos errores Itachi- dijo el padre de los chicos- al contrario que tú, tu hermano no es ningún genio. No merece tener el apellido Uchiha.

-Siento mucho si le he defraudado padre- la voz de Sasuke sonó por primera vez rota, desilusionada.

Fugaku miró a Sasuke durante unos minutos.

-Sasuke, ya no tengo más que decirte, retírate- tras una reverencia Sasuke se retiró.

-Padre, se ha pasado, sabe perfectamente que la primera vez que entré en batalla yo también cometí errores- la voz de Itachi resonó en la sala.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. _Estos no son los recuerdos de Sasuke, son los recuerdos de Itachi- pensó para sí la pelirrosa._

-Sasuke no es un genio como tú Itachi, sabes que en nuestro clan los débiles no llegan a ningún lado- sentencio Fugaku.

Otra vez notó el suelo moverse. _¿Qué me esperará ahora?- pensó a pelirrosa._

Se encontró en una sala completamente a oscuras. La pelirrosa no podía ver nada. Sin embargo, escuchaba los sollozos de una mujer. Sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad y vio a la que reconoció como Mikoto diez años atrás. Tenía la mejilla hinchada, al igual que una parte de su labio.

-Madre, esta vez ha ido muy lejos- se oyó la voz de Itachi. La furia era más que notable.

-Itachi-kun no pasa nada, fue mi culpa- dijo la mujer intentado serenarse. Intentó sonreírle a su hijo, pero el dolor del labio le impidió hacerlo- verás que mañana estará todo solucionado.

-El mañana no borrará los pecados del ayer okasan- dijo todavía más furioso Itachi.

Mikoto, agarró las manos de su hijo mayor y lo miró a los ojos.

-Itachi-kun, Sasuke no puede enterarse de esto, sabes que es un chico muy sensible e impulsivo y seguro que haría alguna locura.

-Okasan, si vuelve a pasar otra vez no dudaré, y sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Sakura no entendía la situación. ¿Acaso alguien había osado pegar a Mikoto? El suelo, por última vez, se movió bajo los pies de la pelirrosa.

Se encontraba en el bosque, la luna llena brillaba en su máximo apogeo. Un grito desgarró el silencio de la noche, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltase y fuese hacia donde provenía el grito.

La imagen que vio la dejó impactada. En un charco de sangre se encontraba Fugaku agonizando, con Sasuke de unos veinte años a su lado intentando parar la hemorragia del pecho de su padre, pero era inútil, ambos lo sabían.

Alzó su cabeza al oír un ruido. Allí se encontraba un Itachi, vestido con un traje que reconoció como el de los ninjas de élite, el de los Anbu.

-Tú, maldito bastardo, te di la vida y así me lo pagas- la voz de Fugaku destilaba odio. Tosió sangre- Has traicionado al clan, me has traicionado a mí, a tu propio padre.

Los ojos de Itachi mostraban indiferencia, como si en realidad estuviese viendo la cosa más aburrida de su vida.

-¿Has acabado ya viejo decrépito?-dijo con frialdad- ¿piensas de verdad que el clan me importa en lo más mínimo? Solo me importo yo, mi propio poder, este clan y sus estúpidas reglas no hacen más que estorbarme.

-¿Por qué?- se escuchó un susurro-¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! ITACHI ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO?! PADRE TE AMABA A TI. SIEMPRE FUISTE SU MAYOR ORGULLO- la voz desgarrada de Sasuke expresaba todo el dolor que sentía. Su hermano, su ejemplo a seguir, había herido de muerte a su padre.

-Estupido ototo, repito, ¿te crees que los lazos de sangre influyen en mí?- dijo Itachi mientras el mangekyou sharingan aparecía en sus ojos. Al instante Sasuke comenzó a gritar de dolor. Solo duró un instante, pero casi lo dejó inconsciente. Sasuke se encontraba jadeando sobre el cuerpo de su padre.- Intenta superarme Sasuke, ese será el día en el que nos volvamos a encontrar- y sin más que decir, se desvaneció.

-Sasuke- la voz de Fugaku hizo que Sasuke reaccionara. Lo miró a los ojos, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.- Sasuke, aunque no me haga gracia encárgate del clan, no confíes en nada ni en nadie. Véngame hijo, hazme sentir orgulloso- y justo en ese momento su mirada perdió el brillo de la vida. Se había ido para siempre.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- una sudorosa Sakura se incorporó sobresaltada de la cama. su respiración era más que agitada.

-Sakura-chan!- gritó Mikoto. Al ver a su suegra Sakura se tranquilizó.

 _Ha sido un sueño- pensó la pelirrosa-¿Ha sido un sueño o de verdad fue real? En ese caso, ¿por qué me ha enseñado esto?_

-Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz de preocupación de Mikoto sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

-Hmmm… emmm sí, sí me encuentro bien Mikoto-san- dijo Sakura todavía un poco aturdida. Todavía muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, no sabes cómo nos alegramos de que estés bien-Mikoto le sujetó las manos a su nuera- nos tenías muy preocupados, ¡hasta Sasuke-chan vino corriendo para saber cómo estabas!

-Mikoto-sama- dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo. Su tono de voz era tenue, al fin y al cabo, lo que iba a preguntar sabía que era un tema tabú en el clan Uchiha- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun odia tanto a su hermano Itachi?

Mikoto abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba la pregunta de su nuera. La expresión de su cara cambió a una de tristeza.

-Sakura-chan, no soy yo quien tiene que responder a esa pregunta- dijo con voz pausa- Si Itachi-kun te dijo algo cuando se encontró contigo debes decírselo a Sasuke-kun- esto último lo dijo con preocupación.

Sakura, bajó todavía más su mirada. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle eso a Sasuke? Ya encontraría el momento para preguntárselo, de momento podría aguantar un poco más con la curiosidad.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sakura miró a su suegra.

-Muchas gracias por estar cuidando de mí Mikoto-san.

-No hay de que cariño- dijo Mikoto devolviéndole la sonrisa-No he sido la única que ha cuidado de ti, Karin-chan y Rakki-chan han estado todo momento a tu lado.- dicho esto se escuchó un pequeño gruñido al lado de Mikoto. Allí se encontraba Rakki, que al darse cuenta que Sakura estaba despierta se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Jajaja, yo también me alegro de verte Rakki- dijo la pelirrosa acariciando al pequeño tigre- Mikoto-san, ¿Sabe dónde está Sasuke-kun?

-Estará en su despacho, tenía algunas cosas que hacer- dijo la morena-, pero no te preocupes, él mismo dijo que desde que terminase vendría a por ti- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojase.

Justo en ese momento apareció Karin por la puerta. Al ver que su amiga estaba consciente dio un grito de alegría.

-¡Pelochicle!- se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirrosa- ¡Eres de lo que no hay!, nos has preocupado mucho a todos- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jajaja vaya fosforito, las hormonas del embarazo te están afectando mucho ¿Eh?- dijo con gracia la pelirrosa, a lo que Karin se sonrojó.

-Me gustaría verte a ti en mi situación- dijo por lo bajo Karin, provocando la risa de Mikoto.

-Te veo muy feliz fosforito, ¿acaso es que Suigetsu ya llegó?- la pregunta de la pelirrosa hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojase todavía más.

-Como si tú no te alegrases que Sasuke-sama haya vuelto- ahora fue el turno de la ojijade de sonrojarse.

-Jajaja, niñas no empecéis a discutir, además se nota que ambas están más que contentas de que sus respectivos maridos hayan llegado sanos y salvos- dijo Mikoto entre risas. Tanto la pelirrosa como la pelirroja pararon de "discutir" ante las palabras de la morena.

En ese momento, la barriga de Sakura empezó a sonar. Todas empezaron a reír.

-Debes tener hambre Sakura-chan, iré a pedir que te traigan algo- dijo Mikoto.

-No se preocupe Mikoto-san, ya voy yo directamente, además hace tiempo que no vo a las chicas de la cocina- dijo Sakura intentando incorporarse.

-Sakura, si mi hijo te viese fuera de la cama seguro que se enfadará muchísimo, por hoy sería mejor que te quedaras aquí- las palabras de Mikoto hicieron que Sakura entrara en razón.

-De acuerdo, por esta vez estará bien- y resignada, la pelirrosa volvió a meterse en la cama.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba hacia la habitación que compartía con la pelirrosa. Desde que despidió al mensajero de las Tierras del Trueno y envió una carta de respuesta a las demás naciones, sus pensamientos solo eran ocupados por la pelirrosa. Sentía la necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos que su mujer estuviese bien.

Cuando entró en la habitación la pelirrosa estaba en la cama dormida. Al ver que alguien entraba Rakki se puso en posición de ataque. Cuando vio que era Sasuke se relajó, se bajó de la cama y pasó a su lado, dispuesto a hacer guardia en la puerta.

- _Gracias por ayudar a mi "mamá"-_ la voz infantil volvió a resonar en la cabeza de Sasuke.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la boca de Sasuke.

-Al final tú y yo nos empezamos a entender ¿eeeh?- dijo Sasuke mirando al cachorro, que por su parte levantó la mirada y con paso orgulloso se dispuso a salir para hacer su "guardia".

Sasuke observó entonces a su mujer, estaba dormida con esa postura que le empezaba a hacer gracia. Justo en ese momento un mohín apareció en su cara. Comenzó a hacer algunos sonidos un tanto extraños como si le doliese algo. Sus manos fueron a su barriga y se puso en modo fetal.

-Aaaains duele- pudo oír a su mujer. Al instante Sasuke estaba a su lado, sujetándola.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? Reacciona- dijo el pelinegro con voz preocupada.

-Sasuke, déjame en paz- dijo la pelirrosa mientras le daba la espalda a su marido.

-Sakura levántate, vamos a que te vea el médico- estaba de los nervios, pensaba que había sacado a su mujer del jutsu de su hermano.

-¡Sasuke te he dicho que me dejes en paz! No es nada- dijo con cansancio y molestia la pelirrosa.

En ese momento sintió como Sasuke le quitaba la sábana de encima.

-Sakura te he dicho que vamos al médic…- las palabras del pelinegro se vieron interrumpidas al ver lo que vio. Sangre, sangre que se escurría entre los muslos de su mujer- SAKURA ¿QUÉ MÁS TE HIZO EL MALNACIDO DE ITACHI? ¡ESTAS SANGRANDO!- ver el sonrojo de su mujer lo dejó desconcertado.

-¡SHANAROOOOOO!-dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo a Sasuke que lo hizo retroceder. A continuación Sakura volvió a cubrirse con la sábana- ¡SASUKE ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¿NO VES QUE ESTOY EN "ESOS" DÍAS?- al ver la cara de desconcierto de su marido volvió a poner un mohín de molestia- me acaba de bajar el periodo imbécil. Eso que solo tienen las mujeres y que nos viene una vez al mes.

Ante esas palabras Sakura vio algo que no había visto hasta ahora, la cara de Sasuke sonrojada.

-¿Acaso el Señor de las Tierras del Fuego le da vergüenza hablar de cosas de mujeres?- dijo con sorna la pelirrosa.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y si dispuso a ir a la puerta.

-En treinta minutos te quiero ver preparada en el jardín principal- y sin más se fue.

* * *

Sakura caminaba hacia el jardín principal.

-¿Qué querrá Sasuke?¿Y por qué en el jardín principal?- se preguntó en voz alta Sakura. Cayó en la cuenta que no se había cruzado con nadie desde que salió desde su habitación.

Al torcer el largo pasillo, pudo ver a su marido. Estaba apoyado contra el árbol donde días atrás había estado con Karin hablando de sus cosas.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza al sentir la presencia de su mujer. Con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

-¿De qué va todo esto Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura. Su marido tenía una cara todavía más seria de lo normal. _Algo estará rondándole por la cabeza- pensó la pelirrosa._

Sasuke suspiró y se llevó una mano al entrecejo, intentando ver cómo decirle a la pelirrosa lo que tenía que decirle. Escuchó un gruñido a sus pies; en ellos se encontraba el pequeño tigre con cara una cara que insinuaba que quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho Sakura.

-Bicho has guardia en el pasillo principal, si ves a alguien ven corriendo. Luego te enterarás de lo que hable con mi mujer- el pequeño tigre puso cara de molestia, sin embargo se alejó a realizar la "importante misión" que Sasuke le había impuesto.

Sakura estaba anonadada.

-¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien Rakki y tú?- preguntó escéptica la pelirrosa.

-Desde que el bicho demostró su lealtad hacia tu persona y desde que se dio cuenta de quién es el que manda aquí- contestó tajante el pelinegro. Suspiró cansadamente- siéntate aquí mujer no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que todos vuelvan al castillo.

Sakura alzó la ceja. Viendo la cara de seriedad que tenía su marido decidió hacerle caso. Al ver a la pelirrosa a su lado Sasuke empezó a hablar.

-El ataque hacia ti no fue una casualidad, fue bastante premeditado- Sakura se sorprendió- He recibido mensajes de los otros Señores de la Guerra, diciendo que todas sus mujeres han sido víctimas de diversos intentos de atentados hacia ellas. Todas están bien, pero todos los atacantes portaban el uniforme de Akatsuki.

Sakura estaba seria, incluso asustada.

-¿Estás diciendo que somos el objetivo de los Akatsuki? ¿Acaso esa organización no quería unificar todas las naciones bajo un mismo mando militar?- preguntó interesada la pelirrosa.

-Vosotras no soy el objetivo directo de Akatsuki. Todas las mujeres de los Señores de la Guerra son familia de los clanes más importantes de las Naciones Feudales; en tu caso eres familia de los líderes de las Tierras Libres. Si alguna pereciera por no haber sido protegidas debidamente se desencadenaría una guerra entre Naciones, cosa que beneficiaría a los Akatsuki, que atacaría cuando más cansado estén los ejércitos.- dijo Sasuke sin parpadear. Sakura no salía de su asombro, no sabía lo importante que era su figura como mujer del líder del clan y la sobrina de sus tíos. – El Señor de las Tierras del Trueno ha convocado una reunión de todos los Señores de la Guerra en las Tierras del Té dentro de tres semanas.

-Pero, si os vais todos, ¿no seremos nosotras más vulnerables?- preguntó Sakura sin entender muy bien por qué su marido le contaba eso.

\- Vosotras iríais con nosotros- dijo Sasuke mirándole a los ojos. Pensar que atacasen a su mujer le puso bastante molesto. _Si la atacan a ella es como si me atacasen a mí, por eso me molesta- pensó el pelinegro._

-¿No sería muy descarado que todos los Señores de la Guerra se reúnan en el mismo sitio? ¿No alertará eso a Akatsuki?- preguntó Sakura un tanto desconcertada.

-Nadie menos los más fieles y cercanos lo sabrán que nos vamos a reunir- Dijo Sasuke mirando todavía más fijamente a la pelirrosa- tú y yo nos iremos con la excusa de tener nuestra luna de miel, los demás señores usarán excusas parecidas- dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.- diremos que iremos a ver a tus tíos y a pasar tres semanas con ellos.

-¿Tres semanas?, ¿pero eso no es mucho tiempo?- preguntó Sakura.

-El viaje a las Tierras del Té es de dos semanas, saldremos mañana para llegar una semana antes, para no levantar sospechas- dijo Sasuke.

-Partiremos mañana pues, ¿quién irá con nosotros?-preguntó Sakura.

-Suigetsu, su mujer irá también con nosotros. Todos creerán que irá en calidad de tu dama de compañía en tus vacaciones- la verdadera razón por la que Karin iría con ellos es que Suigetsu, aunque no se lo dijese, no estaba dispuesto de separarse de su mujer ahora que estaba embaraza.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy a preparar las cosas para el viaje- Sakura se incorporó y cuando se iba a ir, una mano agarró la suya, tirando de ella hacia el pelinegro.

Sakura se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de su marido, alzó la cabeza y ambos rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Sakura, no le digas a nadie lo que hemos hablado aquí, ni siquiera a mi madre o a Karin, ya se enterarán- su voz era un casi un susurro.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ya no eran tan fríos como recordaba, en ellos pudo ver preocupación. _¿Estará preocupado por mí? Que va, el mismo lo dijo, solo se preocupa y confía en sí mismo.-pensó la pelirrosa_.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los labios del pelinegro. El beso, que empezó siendo lento comenzó a subir de tono. Justo como la besó, el pelinegro dejó de hacerlo.

-Vete ya a preparar tus cosas. Mañana a primera hora partiremos

Sakura, un tanto aturdida, se fue a su habitación.

Sasuke seguía en el patio central.

¿Qué cojones le pasaba?¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de besar los labios de la pelirrosa?

 _Tss tengo más que suficiente con todo lo que se viene encima como para estar ahora pensando en esa molestia._

Con un gruñido de molestia, Sasuke se levantó y se fue a su despacho para reunirse con su general Suigetsu.

Definitivamente ese viaje no sería para nada una luna de miel. ¿O puede que sí?

* * *

Antes que nada, SIENTO MUCHISIMO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES!, es que he estado de mudanza y en mi nueva casa no había internet!

Intentaré actualizar desde que pueda, espero que sea antes del lunes que viene, pero no puedo prometer nada. Lo que sí quiero dejar claro es que a partir de la semana que viene volveré a actualiza veces por semana.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por la gente que sigue el fic. Espero que os guste como está yendo la trama. Comentad para ver que os gusta :P

Saludos, Lakunoichiftv


	12. Son molestas en cualquier situación

-Uaaaaaaaah ¡Qué sueño!- dijo Sakura mientras bostezaba. Ella y Karin ya estaban en las puertas del gran castillo del Clan Uchiha con todo preparado para su "luna de miel"- No entiendo por qué tenemos que salir tan temprano, a esta hora no están puestas ni las calles- dijo la pelirrosa en tono de molestia.

-Anda fosforito no te quejes tanto que vamos a ir a ver a tus tíos y a disfrutar tres semanas en tu antiguo hogar- al decir Karin esto, Sakura sospechó que su marido no le había dicho nada. _Ya verás el enfado que se agarrará con Suigetsu cuando se entere de dónde vamos y por qué- pensó la pelirrosa_.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos al ver aparecer a su marido y a Suigetsu.

-Buenos días Sakura-sama ¿qué tal se encuentra hoy?, porque se encuentra más hermosa que nunca- dijo Suigetsu de manera demasiado cordial para tratarse de él. Sasuke alzó una ceja y si no fuera porque la mujer de éste se le adelantó ya lo habría atizado.

-DEJA DE ALAGAR A SAKURA ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO. ¡¿Y LUEGO DICES QUE SOY YO LA QUE TE IBA A CAMBIAR POR OTRO?!- Dicho esto le atizó a su marido en la cabeza. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que el cuerpo de Suigetsu se convirtió en agua. _Vaya, así que esa es la habilidad de Suigetsu… ahora entiendo muchos de los insultos que le dice Karin-pensó Sakura_.

-De verdad zanahoria, desde que te preñé estás más arisca que de costumbre- dijo Suigetsu volviendo a materializarse- Sasuke-sama, no tenga prisa en tener hijos, mire que después tendrá que aguantar a una mujer con constantes cambios de humor y cero ganas de foll…- Otra vez más, Karin propinó una patada a Suigetsu.

-¡MALDITO ADEFESIO! ¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE HABLAR DE "ESAS" COSAS?- gritó Karin con el puño en alto.

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS!- El grito de Sasuke hizo que el particular matrimonio se callase y se pusieran serios. –Ya estamos todos, en marcha.- las órdenes de Sasuke no dejaban lugar a reclamaciones.

-Puff… ¿tendré que ir otra vez en esa carroza?- preguntó molesta Sakura. Para una vez que salía de las murallas de los Uchiha tenía ganas de ver el paisaje tal cual era, no desde la ventana de la carroza.

-Tu amiga está embarazada, ¿qué menos que acompañarla?- esa mañana Sasuke estaba todavía más gruñón de la cuenta.

-Está bien, pero que sepas que lo hago por Karin y no porque me lo obligues- dicho esto, con la cabeza en alto subió a la carroza seguida de Karin y de Rakki.

-Ve jefe, si son así de irascibles con la regla imagínese cómo se ponen cuando les falta- El comentario de Suigetsu le hizo ver que las mujeres eran molestas fuese cual fuese su condición.

-En marcha- y dicho esto se pusieron en camino.

* * *

Llevaban ya tres días de camino. En un principio habían tomado el camino que llevaban a las Tierras Libres, pero en vez de continuar por él, tomaron un desvío en la segunda noche. Las chicas pudieron dormir en la carroza, mientras que los chicos siguieron avanzando, llevando a cuestas la carroza.

Como era de esperar, ambos chicos estaban de un humor de perros; no habían dormido en dos noches y las chicas ya se estaban empezando a cansar de estar tanto tiempo dentro de la carroza. Solo paraban para comer; tenían que avanzar cuanto más pudiesen para que nadie les pudiera seguir.

A la hora de la comida del tercer día se encontraban todos reunidos para comer. Por causas desconocidas, Suigetsu y Karin comenzaron a discutir, cosa que no era rara en ellos.

-De verdad cara pez no entiendo por qué estás tan tenso, al fin y al cabo nos vamos de vacaciones- dijo muy molesta Karin, que debido a su embarazo se mareaba con facilidad en la carroza.

-Zanahoria, sabía que eras lenta, pero ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que no vamos a las Tierras Libres?- ante las palabras de su marido Karin puso cara de incertidumbre. Miró tanto a su amiga como a Sasuke y descubrió que ambos sí que parecían saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

-¿Por qué me mentiste entonces?- preguntó Karin con rabia. Odiaba que la tomasen por tonta.

-Porque todo el mundo tiene que creer que vamos a ir a las Tierras Libres. Este viaje en realidad es una muy importante misión, y no me fiaba de que mantuvieses la boca cerrada- Las palabras de Suigetsu calaron muy hondo en Karin.

-Vale, ya está todo dicho Suigetsu, no tienen por qué decirme a donde vamos si no consideran que soy de fiar- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantó. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que el tono de la pelirroja era de derrota, cosa que no le gustó para nada a su marido, al igual que le llamase por su nombre- No tengo más hambre, si me disculpan vuelvo a la carroza.

Al ver alejarse a Karin, Sakura le mandó una mirada de reproche a Suigetsu y a Sasuke, mientras se levantaba.

Al entrar en la carroza vio a Karin llorando en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

-Karin…¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada la pelirrosa.

-Sakura… no me apetece hablar ahora- dijo débilmente la pelirroja. Se notaba a la legua que una gran tristeza la oprimía.

-Karin, callarte las cosas y dejártelas dentro solo te causará más dolor- dijo con voz calmada la pelirrosa- además, que te pongas así no hará bien el bebé- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el vientre todavía plano de Karin

Ante las palabras de la única amiga que tenía, Karin se echó a llorar mientras la abrazaba.

-Sakura, sé perfectamente que mi matrimonio no es de cuento, sé que nuestra manera de demostrar afecto es particular, pero… llegué a pensar que en estos dos años le había dado motivos más que suficientes para confiar en mí- dijo sollozando la pelirroja- Voy a ser la madre de su hijo y ni siquiera es capaz de decirme que no iban a ser unas vacaciones, aunque no me hubiera dicho a dónde íbamos, solo con decirme que esto era importante para él, para las Tierras del Fuego, yo no hubiera hecho más preguntas- apretó más fuerte a Sakura- A veces pienso que ni siquiera me tiene aprecio, que solamente quiere satisfacer sus necesidades conmigo y ya…

-Karin, tú misma me dijiste que te tenía aprecio, que cuando le dijiste que sería padre se alegró enormemente- dijo Sakura intentando alegrar a su amiga.

-A lo mejor solo me tiene aprecio por el bebé…Puede querer al niño pero no a mí Sakura- dijo Karin mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama la reclama fuera- la voz seria de Suigetsu sacó a ambas chicas de su conversación.

Karin miró a Sakura, como queriéndole decir que no le abandonase. Sin embargo, la mirada de Suigetsu le decía que quería hablar con su mujer. Sakura le cogió la mano a Karin, como queriendo transmitirle fuerzas y con una sonrisa se levantó.

-Cualquier cosa estaré fuera- dijo Sakura intentando calmar a su amiga-Rakki, ¿te importa quedarte con Karin? Sabes que Sasuke todavía está en proceso de tolerarte- el gruñido del pequeño tigre le afirmó que había entendido el mensaje: "proteger a Karin".

Nada más salir ella de la carroza, entró Suigetsu y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

Sakura no sabía si había hecho bien dejando a su amiga a solas con su marido, estando éste un tanto "inestable".

-No te metas en su matrimonio si no quieres que los otros se metan en el tuyo- la voz seria de Sasuke la hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Es que acaso asustarme se está convirtiendo en tu nuevo hobbie?- preguntó Sakura molesta.

-Hmm, está noche dormirás conmigo en la caseta de campaña, la carroza se la dejaremos a ellos dos- dijo con su tono de voz particular.

-¿Quién te dice que ellos dos querrán dormir juntos?- La pregunta de la pelirrosa hizo que Sasuke alzara su ceja.

-No conoces a esos dos, no pueden estar separados pero tampoco juntos- dijo en tono de cansancio Sasuke.

 _¡Anda! Como otros que yo me sé- pensó por dentro Sakura._

Sakura decidió ignorar a Sasuke, si él iba a ser borde ella podía ser más. Comenzó a caminar hacia la parte más espesa del bosque, pero fue detenida por Sasuke.

-Solo quiere ir al maldito "baño"- dijo Sakura molesta- No sé si te acordarás que tengo que ir con regularidad en "esos" días.

-No sé si te acordarás que cada vez que te internas en un bosque tú sola o lejos de mí lo que te suele pasar- dijo con fastidio el moreno.- y esta vez no me apetece adoptar a otro bicho o peor aún tener que cargar contigo inconsciente durante más de una semana.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse roja, tanto de ira como de vergüenza.

-¡¿Y qué pretendes que haga?!, ¿Que me cambie delante de ti?- gritó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke molesto, cogió una gran manta y caminó hasta la pelirrosa.

-Si te sirve de consuelo pondré la manta entre dos árboles y me pondré detrás de ella, así ni yo te podré ver ni tú a mí, ¿contenta?- dijo el pelinegro con molestia.

Sakura lo miró seriamente.

-Como se te ocurra mirar te llevarás un puñetazo que te hará volar por los aires, créeme Uchiha soy capaz de hacerlo- dijo la pelirrosa _. Y tan capaz que eres, ya lo he probado en mis propias carnes_ \- pensó el Uchiha al recordar el golpe que le había dado Sakura cuando lo confundió con un pervertido en los baños del templo donde contrajeron matrimonio.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos cinco minutos; cuando creyeron que era un lugar "seguro", Sasuke ató la manta a dos árboles y como prometió, ni él podía ver a Sakura ni Sakura a él.

-Date prisa- dijo con voz seria Sasuke.

-Tardaré lo que tenga que tardar- dijo Sakura- si te aburres puedes irte.

Escuchó como su marido gruñía molesto, a lo que sonrió.

Cuando terminó de hacer lo que tenía que hacer Sakura se percató de que algo se movía entre los arbustos.

-Sasuke ven, algo se mueve por ahí- dijo Sakura en un susurro.

Su marido sacó su espada de la funda, acercándose sigilosamente a los arbustos que no paraban de moverse.

Cuando estuvo cerca, agitó al arbusto. De él salió un pequeño conejo asustado, que se fue corriendo. Sasuke envainó la espada y se giró a Sakura.

-Menuda Kunoichi estás hecha- dijo por lo bajo Sasuke provocando la ira de Sakura. Justo cuando iba a contestar, el arbusto se volvió a mover, pero Sasuke no se volvió pensando que era otro conejor. Al ver que Sakura no le seguía se dio la vuelta- ¿quieres mover de una vez?

Sakura se encontraba quieta, no le contestaba, cosa que molestó al pelinegro, que se acercó y la tomó del hombro.

-Te he dicho que te muev…- en ese momento vio su esposa tenía la mirada perdida. Justo en frente de ella había un cuervo negro… en cuyos ojos había un sharingan.

Sasuke intentó cortar al cuervo, pero éste salió volando. _Itachi… esto es cosa tuya- pensó con rabia Sasuke._ Se giró y vio que su esposa seguía teniendo la mirada perdida.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en medio del patio central de los Uchihas.

-Joder otra vez no- dijo Sakura en voz alta.

Pudo ver a Sasuke, que tendría unos 10 años; se encontraba sentado en el fin de la madera del pasillo, moviendo sus piernitas impaciente. Parecía estar esperando a alguien. Al oír pasos detrás suya se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-ITACHI-NIISAN TE HAS RETRASADO- su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que quien estaba delante de él no era su hermano mayor, sino su padre.- Padre- dijo haciendo una reverencia- discúlpeme, pensé que sería Itachi-niisan.

Fugaku le dio una mirada de desprecio a su hijo menor.

 _¿Cómo es posible que un padre mire así a su hijo?- pensó la pelirrosa._

-Vete a tu habitación y prepara tus cosas. Te vas a ir al País del Té durante dos años – dijo carente de voz el antiguo líder del clan.- allí te entrenará un primo de tu madre, a ver si vales para algo.

Al pequeño Sasuke se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Pe… Pe.. Pero padre, Itachi-niisan dijo que él me entrenaría- dijo tartamudeando el pequeño- Además padre, yo no me quiero ir.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, al perecer no le gustaba que le contradijeran. Justo cuando estaba levantando su mano, dispuesto a abofetear a Sasuke, su hermano Itachi apareció.

-Sasuke-kun, te estaba buscando, ¡qué envidia te tengo ototo! Ojalá me hubiera entrenado a mi Kakashi-sama- dijo Itachi sonriéndole a su hermano- Seguro que cuando vuelvas estarás a mi altura.

Ante esas palabras la mirada de Sasuke se iluminó, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Con palabras atropelladas debido a la prisa se despidió de su hermano y de su padre.

Cuando Sasuke se hubo ido Fugaku habló.

-Te permito que te hayas interpuesto entre el muchacho y yo por lo bien que serviste en la última guerra, pero que no vuelva a pasar- con estas palabras Fugaku comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes decir- No podrás protegerlo eternamente Itachi, y sabes que en nuestro clan los débiles no llegan muy lejos.

Itachi permaneció en el lugar en el que estabas, con los puños apretados.

Sakura notó que el suelo tembló bajos sus pies, y predijo que cambiaría de lugar y situación.

Se encontró en el despacho que hoy día pertenecía a Sasuke.

Vio que Fugaku se encontraba sentado detrás de a gran mesa de madera. Alguien tocó la puerta. A continuación Itachi apareció por la puerta. Iba vestido con el traje ANBU.

-¿Me mandó a llamar padre?- dijo con voz seria.

Fugaku permaneció unos segundos mirando a su hijo, como si estuviera escaneándolo de arriba abajo.

-Necesito que te encargues de alguien- Itachi frunció el ceño, su padre nunca había tenido tantos reparos en decirle de asesinar a alguien- Nadie puede enterarse de nada, y mucho menos dejar evidencias de que el clan tiene algo que ver.

Esto extrañó todavía más a Itachi.

-¿Quién es la víctima?- dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz.

-Minato Namikaze- al oír el nombre de los labios de su padre Itachi se tensó.

-Padre, me está pidiendo que mate al Señor de las Tierras del Trueno. Será imposible, y aunque pudiese matarlo es imposible que el clan quede impune- dijo Itachi.- Pedirán sangre padre.

Fugaku permaneció impasible.

-Tu hermano se encuentra entrenando en las Tierras de Kakashi , al igual que el hijo de Minato- dijo con una voz fría como el hielo- si quieren venganza irán primero a por él. Sería una pérdida insignificante en comparación con los beneficios que nos aportaría la muerte de ese hombre.

Itachi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba agarrando a su padre por la camisa, mientras presionaba su espada contra su garganta. Sus ojos tenían el Sharingan y mostraban una mirada de odio.

-No cuentes conmigo para esto, y como me entere que mandas a otro para que lo haga y como resultado de esos hechos Sasuke acabe herido, juro por mi vida que te haré sufrir hasta que me supliques por tu muerte, y que ésta no será para nada rápida- dijo con voz cruel Itachi.

Fugaku permaneció serio. Sabía perfectamente que su hijo podía ganarlo, pero Itachi poseía un punto débil, la afinidad hacia su familia.

-Vuelve a tratarme así muchacho y un solo mensaje bastará para que tu hermano deje de respirar- dicho esto apartó a Itachi – Me avergüenzo que mis dos hijos hayan salido unos completos debiluchos sentimentalistas. Debí apartarlos de esa maldita mujer nada más los parió.

-Fugaku, te lo advierto, si alguno de ellos resulta heridos cumpliré mi promesa- y tras decir eso salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Sakura notó que algo la zarandeaba pero no era la misma sensación que las otras veces.

-Sakura, Sakura reacciona- pudo oír como una voz lejana la llamaba- Sakura, SAKURAA- esta vez pudo reconocer la voz, era la de su marido. En lo que tardó un parpadeo, volvía a estar en el bosque con su marido enfrente de ella mientras la zarandeaba.

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?-preguntó con voz débil- Por favor dime que no he pasado una semana inconsciente- preguntó con pesar Sakura.

Sasuke al ver que su mujer había vuelto comenzó a explorarla a lo que Sakura se molestó.

-¿Pero qué te crees que haces?-preguntó Sakura molesta- Aparta pervertido- dijo intentando separarse de su marido, pero Sasuke la asió más hacia él.- Que me sueltes te he dich…- los labios de su marido callaron sus palabras. Quería apartarlo, pero su cuerpo no quería hacerle caso. _Sabes perfectamente que tú tampoco quieres apartarte- se oyó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Sakura_.

El beso, que empezó siendo un beso tranquilo, comenzó a subir de tono. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura estaba contra un árbol, siendo besada por Sasuke, cuyas manos no paraban de recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Ella no se quedó atrás y con sus manos comenzó a jalar los pelos del pelinegro.

¿ _Ves Sakura? Tienes tantas ganas de estar con él que no te acuerdas que estás en "esos días"_ \- la voz de la cabeza de Sakura la hizo salir del estado pasional en el que se encontraba. Rompió el beso, respirando atropelladamente.

-Sasuke, no podemos- sus labios volvieron a ser sellados por los del moreno- Sasuke no puedo, estoy con la regla.

El moreno se separó de ella lentamente, dando un gruñido de molestia. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos.

-¿Has visto algo?-Sakura puso cara de no entender-¿Itachi te hizo algo?

La pelirrosa fue a responder, pero se contuvo, primero quería averiguar un poco más sobre la relación que había entre su marido y el hermano de éste.

-No, solamente noté como el suelo giraba bajo mis pies- intentó sonar convincente, cosa que confirmó al ver que su marido se relajaba.

-Y tú pretendías venir sola- se pasó la cabeza por el pelo- No sé qué querrá Itachi de ti, pero está comprobado que nada bueno. A partir de ahora no te separarás de mí.

-Sasuke, no exageres. No me ha pasado nada, una vez que salgamos del bosque dudo mucho que nadie se atreva a asaltarnos o algo- dijo Sakura molesta, molesta de que su marido no confiase en ella en cuanto a su seguridad se refiere.

-Sakura, no hagas decirlo dos veces- se notaba que el moreno estaba molesto- dejemos la fiesta en paz ¿quieres?.

Sakura fue a responderle cuando volvieron a escuchar que los arbustos se movían. Antes de un parpadeo, Sakura se tiró a los brazos de Sasuke, haciendolo tropezar; provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella arriba de él.

-¡Vaya! Siento interrumpir jefe, pero es que se nos estaba haciendo tarde para partir, y sé que ese tipo de cosas le cabrean- la voz de Suigetsu los hizo reaccionar. Intentaron incorporarse rápidamente, pero no conseguían compenetrarse, lo que provocó que siguieran tropezando el uno encima del otro- No se dé prisa jefe, yo ya me iba, tómense el tiempo que necesiten. KARIIIIIIN NO TE VISTAS QUE CREO QUE TENDREMOS TIEMPO PARA HECHAR OTRO MÁS- Gritó Suigetsu alejándose. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un insulto por parte de la pelirroja y cosas siendo lanzadas hacia el peliblanco.

Sakura y Sasuke, ya incorporados se dispusieron a ir al campamente.

 _Más le vale a ese idiota que esté vestido cuando llegue. Le va a tocar el turno de noche hoy- pensó con molestia Sasuke. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel payaso para hablar de las cosas que hacía con Sakura en privado?_

* * *

A Suigetsu no le hizo mucha gracia que aquella noche le tocase guardia.

-Para una vez que no tengo que insistirle a la zanahoria para que se quite las bragas y me toca guardia- Nota mental, al jefe no le gusta que hable de todo lo que tenga que ver con su mujer.

Alguien le dio un zape en la cabeza. Se giró para ver quién había sido. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Sakura.

-Espero por tu bien Suigetsu que Karin esté bien feliz, porque como se vuelva a repetir la escena de este mediodía te cortaré una parte de tu anatomía, y sin esa parte no te preocuparas de que Karin no se baje las bragas ¿entendido?- la pelirrosa dijo todo esto con una impecable sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que una gotita bajara por la espalda de Suigetsu.

-Entendido Jefa- dijo Suigetsu, a lo que la pelirrosa asintió y se fue hacia la caseta que compartía con Sasuke- Pobre Sasuke, y yo que pensaba que mi mujer me tenía agarrado por los cojones, no me puedo imaginar cómo estará él. –dijo por lo bajo Suigetsu.

Sakura había hablado con Karin, no le dio muchos detalles, pero al parecer las cosas entre esos dos se había arreglado.

* * *

Cuando entró en la caseta que compartía con Sasuke, éste no estaba.

Mejor así no dormiré incomoda. Intentó dormir, pero los recuerdos de Itachi le llegaron en tromba… ¿Si tanto quería a Sasuke, por qué le hizo daño?¿Por qué mató a su padre?¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto Sasuke?. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, necesitaba más información para terminar su puzle mental.

Entre esos pensamientos la pelirrosa se durmió.

* * *

Sasuke había ido a dar una vuelta para despejarse, para dejar de tener en mente a la pelirrosa. Ella era el motivo por el que estaba de tan mal humor, para variar.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venía a la cabeza la cara de la pelirrosa. Las noches que estuvo en el frente las pasó bastante mal; los recuerdos de su esposa retorciéndose de placer bajo de él no se le iban de la cabeza.

Pensó en buscar una mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero cuando vio las mujeres que se le ofrecían perdió completamente el interés; todo era demasiado fácil, no como con su mujer. Eso le empezó a preocupar.

 _Solo estoy así porque es eso, un reto, una vez deje de darme guerra dejaré de estar interesado en ella.- pensó Sasuke._

Cuando estuvo en frente de la caseta y la abrió para entrar, se sorprendió ver que el pequeño tigre salía y se sentaba en la entrada de la caseta.

 _Al menos el bicho ya está aprendiendo donde está su sitio._ \- pensó Sasuke

Al entrar en la caseta pudo ver que su mujer se encontraba dormida, ocupando casi todo el colchón. Con el ceño fruncido, se dispuso a acostarse a su lado, para lo que tuvo que empujar un poco a la pelirrosa, quien bufó molesta.

Cuando ya se acomodó, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver como la pelirrosa se enroscaba contra él. La cabeza de la pelirrosa se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke y una de sus piernas se encontraba entrecruzada con las piernas del pelinegro. El olor de la pelirrosa llegó hasta Sasuke, provocando en el moreno que un calor comenzara a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

 _Esta noche va a ser muy larga- pensó para sí el moreno- mañana no te escaparás de mi Sakura, así que prepárate._

* * *

Sakura se despertó sola, su marido debería haberse ido hacía unos minutos, puesto que notaba que el colchón seguía caliente a su lado.

Suspiró, ¿Por qué le molestaba que su marido nunca amaneciera a su lado?¿Tan poco la aguantaba tenerla cerca? Pues mejor para ella, así no le minaba su moral desde buena mañana.

Desayunaron rápido, como en los anteriores días, y sin más partieron otra vez.

Para fortuna del grupo, la noche siguiente llegaron a una aldea turística perteneciente a las Tierras del Fuego. Antes de entrar, para no ser reconocidos, tanto él como Sakura se cambiaron sus ropas; puesto que el abanico de los Uchihas lucía imponente en sus espaldas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir hacia una posada, donde alquilaron dos habitaciones de matrimonio modestas; no querían levantar las sospechas al rentar grandes habitaciones de lujo solo al alcance de los clanes más adinerados.

Una vez cenaron, cada pareja se fue a su habitación. Puesto que un pequeño tigre llamaría mucho la atención, el pobre Rakki tuvo que conformarse con dormir en el balcón de la habitación de Sasuke y de Sakura.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, del matrimonio Uchiha, Sakura salió a una pequeña bañera que había al exterior.

Se encontraba relajándose, dejando que el agua se llevara todos tus pensamientos. Como aquella vez, en el templo donde se casó, notó que alguien la observaba. Se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a darle el golpe de su vida al pervertido que la estuviese espiando.

Se sorprendió que el individuo parase su golpe. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con su marido, solamente cubierto por una toalla. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron.

-¿Cómo lo has parado?- preguntó la pelirrosa incrédula. Con una sonrisa de sobradez, Sasuke atrajo hacia sí a la pelirrosa.

-Ya me diste una vez un golpe parecido, aunque tú no te acuerdes- la pelirrosa abrió aún más los ojos. Cuando fue a increparle porque la había espiado ANTES de casarse. Sasuke atrapó sus labios con los suyos- Lo que esta vez creo que la situación acabará mejor que la otra vez ¿no es así Sakura?- mientras le susurró esto al oído, con una mano le quitó la toalla que traía puesta la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, para yo…- la pelirrosa se vio interrumpida porque el agarre de su marido fue todavía mayoe.

-No me digas que sigues con el periodo, porque sé que no es verdad. No tienes escusa SA-KU-RA- dijo contra el cuello de la chica- Además, sabes tan bien como yo que tú también lo deseas.

La chica como contestación solo pudo exhalar un suspiro después de que el pelinegro le mordiese sutilmente el cuello.

Estaba en problemas, ella misma se estaba dando cuenta que permanecer al lado del pelinegro pasó de ser una molestia al ser casi una necesidad.

Los labios de su marido pasaron del cuello a su pecho. Y tras un suspiro, dejó sus pensamientos atrás y se dejó hacer.

* * *

Al final he podido actualizar un poquito antes. Gracias de todo corazón por las review!

No dejéis de comentar que eso me motiva muchísimo ;), y si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia para el fic, ya sabéis.

Un beso muy fuerte, lakunoichi.


	13. Teóricamente es nuestra luna de miel

Sasuke notó como el cuerpo de Sakura se relajaba ante sus caricias, cosa que hizo sonreír al moreno. Succionó el pezón de la pelirrosa, y pudo notar como este se ponía erecto dentro de su boca, cosa que lo hizo gruñir.

La pelirrosa por su parte no pudo contener el gemido que salió de sus labios. Tal y como se dijo en su momento, dejarse llevar le proporcionaba un gran placer. Pudo notar como su marido sustituía su boca por su mano, para "atacar" el otro pecho de la joven.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke bajaba lentamente la mano que le quedaba libre por la silueta de su esposa, provocando que la ojijade temblara como una hoja. Su mano se detuvo al llegar al centro de la muchacha, que comenzó a tensarse. Cuando tomó su clítoris entre sus dedos, comenzó a hacer círculos sobre él. Las piernas de la chica comenzaron a temblar.

Los ojos de Sakura permanecían cerrados, disfrutando al máximo de las descargas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Cuando notó las caricias de su marido en el punto más erógeno de su ser pensó que sus piernas no aguantarían tanto gozo.

Sasuke, al ver que las piernas de la chica comenzaban a temblar se incorporó dejando a una desconcertada Sakura. Su desconcierto no llegó a durar ni dos segundos. Sasuke, tomándola por las nalgas la alzó para que atara sus piernas a su cintura. Ambos se miraron, jade contra ónix; no necesitaban palabras para saber qué es lo que pensaba el otro, sus cuerpos hablaban por sí solos.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Sus corazones latían descontroladamente. En algún momento de los hechos, la toalla de Sasuke se desprendió de él, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que su mujer.

Sakura no sabía muy bien cómo, pero ahora se encontraba tumbada en la cama con su marido encima; ninguno de los dos había roto el beso. Cuando la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Sakura se quedó impactada.

-Sa…sa…Sasuke-kun, tus ojos, son rojos- dijo tartamudeando, debido al placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, al igual que el desconcierto.

Sasuke estaba tan inmerso en su tarea de darle placer a su mujer que ni siquiera de había dado cuenta de que había activado el Sharingan. Con un gruñido pudo decir.

-No te preocupes, sabes que no te haré daño- dijo mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de la pelirrosa.

-Sasu…Sasuke! ¿Por qué tienes los ojos así?- preguntó cómo pudo la pelirrosa. Los ojos de su marido le recordaban tanto a los de Itachi.

Separándose de su mujer, Sasuke, la miró fijamente y con voz ronca le dijo.

-Sakura, no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras que te haga- dijo con voz sensual a su oído- se te quedas más tranquila después te contaré el porqué de mis ojos. Además, deberías relajarte, en teoría estamos de luna de miel- dicho esto se lanzó al cuello de su mujer, que dando un suspiro volvió a prestarle atención a las caricias de su marido. Sin embargo, decidió que no iba a quedarse quieta.

-¿Y si te dijese en este momento que parases lo harías?- preguntó jocosa la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se detuvo. Apoyó su peso en sus codos y miró a su mujer. Al ver que en la cara de la pelirrosa no había molestia sino diversión, el moreno sonrió de manera altiva. _Conque quieres jugar Sakura. No sabes lo que acabas de hacer-Pensó el pelinegro._

-Te dije que no te haría nada que no quisieses. Dudo mucho que quieras que pare SA-KU-RA- dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello.- Es más, haré que me supliques que te lo haga.

Nada más decir esto, comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, empezando por su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho, donde se entretuvo succionando y lamiendo los pezones de la ojijade. Cuando la respiración de su mujer se fue haciendo más entrecortada, Sasuke pensó que ya era hora de dejar los pechos de su mujer. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba lejos de acabar. Siguió bajando, rozando con sus labios el vientre de la chica; a continuación, llevó una mano hacia el centro de su mujer.

Sakura no podía ni siquiera hablar, las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Lo único que podía salir de sus labios no era otra cosa que gemidos; gemidos del placer que le estaba brindando su marido. Cuando sintió las manos de su marido en ese lugar que tanto placer le brindaba pensó que se moriría. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar como los labios de su marido se posaban en uno de sus muslos. Abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Sa…sa..sasuke ¿qué.. qué haces?- preguntó Sakura entrecortada. No creía que su esposo fuese a hacer lo que ella pensaba que iba a hacer.

-¿Qué qué hago?¿Acaso no lo ves esposa mía? Voy a hacer que me supliques que te haga mía- dijo con voz ronca el pelinegro. Tras decir eso, sus labios sustituyeron a su mano.

En ese instante la reacción de Sakura no se hizo demorar. El gemido que salió de la garganta le sorprendió hasta a ella misma. La lengua de Sasuke se movía en círculos sobre su clítoris, y continuaba lamiéndole todo su centro, de arriba abajo, con movimientos regulares.

Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir; sus manos tiraban del pelo del moreno, en un intento por calmarse a sí misma.

-SASUKE-KUN!- gritó la pelirrosa mientras tiraba todavía más del pelo de su marido. No paraba de gemir. El placer que estaba sintiendo ahora no tenía par. Sin embargo la pelirrosa notaba como necesitaba algo más, como si su placer pudiese ascender todavía más.-SASUKE-KUN, DETENTE POR FAVOR.

Sasuke paró, por un instante, solo para mirar a los ojos a la pelirrosa. Lo que vio lo hizo ponerse todavía más caliente: su esposa retorciéndose de placer, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con sus ojos cerrados por el placer y con sus labios entreabiertos por el que solo salían gemidos con su nombre.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?- preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.- Dímelo una sola vez más y pararé, pero como no me lo digas pienso hacerte mía durante toda la noche.- dicho esto continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento.

Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese gemir. Su mente quería decirle que parase, mientras que su corazón y su cuerpo gritaban por que siguiese más. Al final, como casi todo en la vida, se dejó guiar por el corazón.

-SASUKE-KUN- el moreno sonrió al ver la "contestación" de la pelirrosa.

-Pídemelo Sakura, pídeme que te haga mía- le susurró en el oído mientras sus manos seguían haciendo de las sueñas en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

No quería ceder, Sakura no quería ceder pero su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo. Intentó contenerse mordiéndose el labio, pero le resultó más que imposible.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor- dijo apenas en un susurro la pelirrosa.

-Por favor ¿qué Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke; le encantaba "torturar" a su mujer. Ver que ella lo necesitaba. _¿Acaso te estás enamorando Sasuke?- una voz en su cabeza lo hizo parar unos intantes.- Ni de broma. Esto es solo sexo, nada tiene que ver con el amor y esas estupideces._

-Sa…sa…sasuke-kun, por favor, hazme tuya- la voz de la pelirrosa era apenas un susurro.

-No te he oído Sakura, ¿has dicho algo?- preguntó Sasuke con deseo.

-¡HAZME TUYA!- gritó la pelirrosa, girando su cabeza avergonzada.

Sasuke al ver que su mujer apartaba su mirada, con una mano le giró la cara, obligándola a mirarlo.

-No te avergüences nunca de pedirme que te haga mía. Eres mi mujer, y como tal tengo que cumplir con mi deber para contigo- y sin más que decir; se adentró en la pelirrosa.

El gemido por parte de ambos no se hizo de esperar. Sasuke empezó con un ritmo fuerte, haciendo que la pelirrosa no parara de gemir. Sus manos recorrían y arañaban la fuerte espalda del pelinegro, haciendo que éste embistiese con más fuerza a la pelirrosa.

-SASUKE-KUN-gritó la pelirrosa, apretando más su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke.-SASUKE.

Sasuke por su parte no podía hacer otra cosa que aumentar el ritmo del vaivén. Escuchar su nombre de los labios de la pelirrosa en esa situación hacía que su sangre hirviese.

Se dio cuenta que su miembro estaba siendo aprisionado por las paredes de la joven. Ella estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que aumentó todavía más el ritmo. Las paredes de Sakura apretaron su miembro con todavía más fuerza; su mujer empezó a sacudirse del placer, a arquearse contra su cuerpo, a gritar a los cuatro vientos su nombre.

Sasuke notaba como estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que aumentó más el ritmo y la profundidad de las embestidas.

El orgasmo lo sacudió como una descarga que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Asió las caderas de su mujer con fuerza y dejó dentro de ella todo su ser. El gemido gutural que salió de su garganta le sorprendió hasta el propio pelinegro.

-Sakura- dijo en apenas un susurro el pelinegro mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la chica, mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke, a regaña dientes, salió de su mujer y rodó hasta ponerse al lado de ésta. A continuación, cogió a la pelirrosa y la "obligó" a apoyar su pelirrosa cabeza en su bien formado pecho.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, ella haciendo círculos en el pecho de él, y él acariciando el brazo y la cintura de ella.

Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de dormirse, la voz de Sasuke la hizo reaccionar.

-Es un dojutsu- dijo simplemente. Sakura se giró lo suficiente para mirar al moreno a la cara. Al ver que la pelirrosa ponía cara de no entender nada, Sasuke suspiró de fastidio.- Mis ojos, es un dojutsu llamado Sharingan, me permite copiar los movimientos del rival, al igual que gravar en mi memoria determinadas imágenes, entre otros usos. Es un Kekkei Genkai del Clan Uchiha; solo los más fuertes lo tenemos- dijo el moreno. Miró a la pelirrosa que prestaba atención a lo que decía- si alguna vez tenemos hijos, seguramente ellos también lo heredarán.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?- preguntó con voz calmada la pelirrosa. Si decía la verdad, se encontraba bastante a gusto entre los brazos de su marido, y no le apetecía que por una charla de las suyas el ambiente cambiase.

-Te dije antes que te lo diría- dijo Sasuke con el tono de voz suave; él también se encontraba a gusto en ese momento, aunque le molestase admitirlo.

Sakura se incorporó un poco para mirar de más de cerca a su marido. La mirada que éste le dirigía no era de indiferencia, ni siquiera estaba serio. ¿Estaría Sasuke Uchiha a gusto con ella?

Sakura empezó a sonreír.

-¿Qué imagen querías gravar con tu Sharingan Sasuke-kun?-preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que con dos dedos hacía círculos sobre el pecho del muchacho. La pregunta hizo que Sasuke girara su cabeza avergonzado. _Es rápida para captar las cosas de su alrededor-pensó Sasuke_. Sakura sonrió pícara al ver la cara de su marido- y otra cosa… ¿Qué era eso de que no pararíamos en toda la noche?

Sasuke al ver la cara jocosa de su mujer perdió toda la razón que le quedaba. De un movimiento la puso debajo de él.

-Deberías de haber recordado que soy el Señor de las Tierras del Fuego, y como bien sabes, quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando SA-KU-RA- dijo Sasuke al oído de la pelirrosa.

Esa noche Sakura pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, Sasuke Uchiha cumplía con su palabra.

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros advirtió a Sakura que el Sol ya había salido, y por consiguiente, el día tenía que comenzar. Con un gruñido de desgano se dispuso a incorporarse de la cama. Sin embargo, notó que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la jaló hacia la cama. Sakura chocó con algo duro, pero estaba tan dormida todavía que no sabía que pasaba.

-Duerme un poco más mujer, para un día que podemos tomarnos de descanso madrugas. No hay quien te entienda- la voz de su marido la sacó de ese estado de somnolencia en el que se encontraba. Abrió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez que cuando despertaba su marido se encontraba a su lado en la cama.

Le vinieron recuerdos de la noche anterior, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Sasuke por su parte, le rodeó con una mano la cintura y asió a la pelirrosa todavía más a su cuerpo.

-Duérmete muchacha, hoy saldremos tarde, y como en esta aldea alguien podría reconocernos será mejor permanecer en la habitación.- dijo Sasuke con fastidio, para una vez que podía relajarse su mujer tenía que madrugar.

-¿Pero y Suigetsu y Karin?-preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa socarrona mientras empezaba a acariciar la espalda de su mujer.

-Sakura, esos dos estarán ahora mismo haciendo lo que tú y yo hicimos anoche- dijo con sorna, provocando un mayor sonrojo en la pelirrosa.

Sakura fue a protestar cuando notó que su marido le besaba la cabeza.

-Duerme Sakura, porque si no lo haces no te puedo prometer que tenga control de mí mismo, y puesto a que a partir de esta noche no pararemos de andar hasta que lleguemos a otra aldea necesitas tener todas tus fuerzas- dijo con voz suave Sasuke.

Sakura no podía salir de su asombro. Aquel beso había sido el gesto más dulce que Sasuke había tenido con ella. Tanto había sido, que empezó a notar como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y en su estómago empezaron a revolotear mariposas.

Levantó la cara para mirar a su esposo, quien tenía mirada serena. Sasuke se inclinó y rozó levemente los labios de Sakura.

Ésta después de ser besada por su marido, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro. Se fue durmiendo otra vez poco a poco, con un pensamiento que la sentenciaría para siempre. _Maldito seas Uchiha, has hecho que me enamore de ti._

* * *

Sasuke, al notar que su mujer se volvió a quedar dormida se incorporó de la cama, apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, tan ligero, tan relajado, tan… vivo. Miró hacia la pequeña pelirrosa que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Definitivamente esa mujer lo estaba cambiando.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras maldecía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso por una persona (exceptuando a su madre). La última vez que manifestó sus sentimientos hacia una persona, ésta los usó en su contra, matando a su padre.

 _Maldito seas Itachi, me has condenado a vivir sin poder confiar en nadie- pensó el moreno._

Justo en ese momento su esposa se movió dormida. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras que movía su mano hacia donde se suponía que estaba Sasuke instantes anteriores.

-Mmm… Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué no me abrazas?- preguntó una pelirrosa semidormida- ¿Ya te cansaste de mí?- preguntó con un puchero en su cara. Sasuke estaba más que seguro que su mujer estaba completamente dormida, que era su subconsciente la que hablaba por ella. Aun así sonrió se volvió a acostar al lado de su mujer y le pasó una mano por encima de su cintura, abrazándola contra su pecho.

Sakura, al notar el abrazo de su marido y su espalada reposar en el fuerte pecho de su marido, soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo de agrado y volvió a quedarse plenamente dormida.

Sasuke apretó todavía más a su mujer contra él.

 _¿Qué haré contigo Sakura? De verdad te lo digo, me has dejado en jaque mate_ \- tras decir esto, él mismo se dispuso a acompañar a su esposa en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Hola a todos!, Otra vez más siento la demora, pero es que después de una mudanza dantesca, ahora es que tengo un poco de tiempo para poder escribir.

Sé que el capítulo me salió muy corto, pero me parecía que el resto de la trama que tengo pensado para los próximos capítulos no encajaba muy bien con esta parte.

Espero que les guste de verdad!. Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y un especial agradecimiento a las siguientes personas por haber sacrificado un pellizco de su tiempo para poner un review:

-drako lightning

-Risa-chan: en cuanto a tu pregunta de que si Sasuke tendrá un "rival", he de decirte que sí ;). No digo más que si no se podría considerar spoiler jajajaj

-Guest: Créeme, Sasuke verá que su mujer es toda una kunoichi. No digo más porque todavía no tengo muy claro en qué momento va a ser pero estate seguro de que pasará.

-Arelis

-Kikyo-chan

-HarunoCande

-Isa Dreyar

Gracias de todo corazón! Me alegra saber que os gusta mi fic! Intentaré actualizar tan rápido como pueda. Un beso muy fuerte.

Lakunoichiftv


	14. Sucesos inesperados

Al despertarse de ese merecido descanso (pues llevaban casi 4 días sin parar), Sakura se levantó de muy buen humor, y no era para menos. Se estiró cuan larga era y se giró con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando ver a su marido a su lado.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios. A su lado no se encontraba su marido, como todos los días que ella se levantaba estaba sola.

 _¿Qué esperabas Sakura, que porque te haya tratado bien y con deseo significaba que se enamoraría de ti?- la voz de su inner hizo que el buen humor fuese sustituido por tristeza._ Apretó con sus manos las sábanas _\- Deberías saberlo, él mismo te lo dijo, no confía en nadie y no tiene intención de atarse emotivamente a nadie. Vete haciéndote a la idea, así dolerá menos cuando se canse de ti._

Cabizbaja se incorporó de la cama y fue al baño. Pretendía que el agua se llevara consigo sus penas, pero no lo consiguió.

Dolía, dolía amar a alguien que no te ama y que no tiene la intención de hacerlo.

Salió del baño y se vistió con una camisa y pantalones grises, típicos de la gente común; vestirse con sus yukatas tan caros llamarían la atención, como que no querían.

En ese momento notó como algo arañaba la ventana del balcón. Miró por ella y pudo ver al pobre Rakki mirándola como queriéndole decir que se había olvidado de él.

-RAKKI!, lo siento campeón, me olvidé de ti- dijo con pesar la pelirrosa mientras veía como el pequeño tigre, que por cierto ahora era el doble de grande, entraba a la habitación con su cabeza alta, como diciéndole que estaba dolido por el comentario de la pelirrosa- anda no te pongas así, que ahora no estoy de muy buen humor- dijo triste la pelirrosa.

Rakki al notar que su "mamá" estaba triste, se tiró a sus brazos, haciendo trastabillar a la pelirrosa.

-¡Cómo pesas Rakki! No me había dado cuenta lo grande que estás, ya casi dejas de ser un cachorro- dijo con sorpresa la pelirrosa. Su pequeño tigre crecía muy rápido, cosa que pasó desapercibido por la pelirrosa hasta ese momento. Rakki orgulloso de sí mismo soltó un gruñido y le lamio la cara a Sakura, provocando la risa de ésta.

- _No estés triste, yo si te quiero_ \- la voz infantil resonó en la cabeza de Sakura, que separó a Rakki y lo miró por un tiempo _.-¿Quieres que le muerda el trasero al Uchiha?_

-¿Eres tú el que me acaba de hablar?- preguntó escéptica la pelirrosa. Ante esta pregunta el ya no tan cachorro gruñó contento. – Bueno eso significa que no estoy loca. Jajaja y no te preocupes Rakki, no hace falta que le hagas nada, ya se me defender yo sola.

Posó al tigre en el suelo y se encaminó a la puerta seguida de este. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Karin con la mano levantada, con intenciones de tocar.

-Hola frentona, estaba a punto de tocarte- dijo de muy buen humor, seguro que Suigetsu había recompensado a su amiga con creces por la tontería del día anterior- Vine porque el pescadito y Sasuke-sama se han ido a por víveres. Me han dicho que como tú y yo no somos conocidas por esta aldea podemos pasear con cautela por los puestos de comida; pero tenemos que usar nuestros apellidos de solteras para no levantar sospechas.

Sakura se animó de repente; le apetecía despejarse viendo tiendas y probando comida típica del lugar.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando? VAMOS- dijo mientras cogía de la mano a Karin y la arrastraba hacia la salida.

* * *

La calle principal estaba llena de puestos de comida, de artesanía y de diversiones. Sakura, como buena kunoichi que era, se detuvo en un puesto de puntería.

-Oye zanahoria me gusta mucho ese collar que ofrecen como premio, espera que voy conseguirlo- dijo orgullosa.

-Señora, ¿no sería mejor que sea su marido quien lo intente?, al fin y al cabo esto es menester de hombres- dijo el tendero de manera burlona hacia la chica.

El comentario del hombre provocó que a Sakura se le hinchara la vena de la frente. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y con un golpe que hizo tambalear el puesto, puso Sakura el dinero.

-Deme los kunais, o el intento de kunais que tenéis aquí, y te enseñaré lo que esta mujer puede hacer- dijo la pelirrosa con furia. El hombre, sonriendo de lado, creyéndose ganador, depositó tres kunais en una cesta y se la dio a Sakura.

-Tres dianas es premio, no se haga daño señora- dijo riendo el tendero.

Sakura sostuvo un kunai en la mano, calculando el peso del mismo, para ver con que fuerza debía lanzarlo. Cuando midió con cuanta fuerza lanzarlo sonrió y miró al tendero, y con una sonrisa impregnada de falsa inocencia dijo:

-No se preocupe, no me haré daño- y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo los tres kunais se encontraban en sus respectivas dianas. Los ojos del tendero se abrieron a más no poder; Sakura por su parte sonreía orgullosa- ¡Anda, pero si he acertado!- dijo con falsa sorpresa- creo que me he ganado el collar verdad.

-En ese cartel pone que no pueden participar ninjas, el premio queda invalidado- dijo enfadado el tendero, intentado por todos los medios no desprenderse del collar.

Sakura fue a contestar cuando otra persona respondió por ella.

-¿Dónde se ha visto una mujer ninja en estos territorios? Si no quieres darle el collar a la muchacha dilo directamente, pero no seas mal perdedor- un joven de unos treinta años salió a su defensa. El joven era alto, más o menos de la misma estatura de Sasuke; tenía el pelo negro y en punta. Su rostro tenía los rasgos muy masculinos, sus ojos negros se encontraban bordeados de unas pronunciadas ojeras. El chico se giró a Sakura- Señorita, este hombre al parecer tiene mal perder, si usted quiere tanto ese collar yo lo pagaré por usted- dijo con voz suave.

Sakura, no sabía que decir, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con tanta atención por hombres tan apuestos; puesto que su marido no era de tener detalles con ella.

-Ehh..mmm esto no hace falta que se preocupe de verdad, lo quería para regalárselo a mi amiga- se giró para ver a Karin, pero misteriosamente la pelirroja no estaba. Volvió a girarse para mirar al chico que la veía con una ceja alzada, como queriendo decirle que no la creía, cosa que provocó el sonrojo de la pelirrosa- mi amiga estaba aquí hace un momento, se habrá ido a otro puesto. Bueno, muchas de todas formas. – estaba dándose la vuelta para irse cuando notó que alguien le agarraba de la muñeca.

-De verdad, insisto en que tengas ese collar, te lo has ganado honradamente- Sakura vio que el chico traía una sonrisa sincera en sus labios; su muñeca todavía estaba "atrapada" entre la mano del moreno. Al ver donde estaba la mirada de la pelirrosa, el chico soltó su muñeca- Disculpa!, es que a veces soy un poco impulsivo- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa atolondrada.

-No pasa nada- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese chico le caía bien, era muy agradable. Sin embargo, había algo en él que le resultaba conocido. _Serán cosas tuyas, nunca lo has visto- se dijo a sí misma._

-Viejo, dame ese collar anda, que sabes que la chica se lo ha ganado- dijo el moreno al tendero, que con mala cara le entregó el collar.- aquí tienes- dijo con una sonrisa el moreno mientras le entregaba el collar a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué- dijo sonrojada la pelirrosa- bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a mi amiga, que te juro que existe- dicho esto, el moreno estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Te importaría que te acompañase a buscar a tu "amiga que existe de verdad"?- preguntó burlón el pelinegro.

-Por supuesto, así verás que digo la verdad- dijo la pelirrosa mientras hinchaba los mofletes.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos hablando de trivialidades; descubrió que el moreno estaba de paso, había acabado recientemente una larga misión y se disponía a ir a su casa, que casualmente estaba en las Tierras del Fuego.

-Bueno, a todo esto, no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo el chico de manera tranquila y amigable.

-Me llamo Sakura Uch… Sakura Haruno- pudo corregir la pelirrosa a tiempo. Es increíble que hasta hacia nada se negaba a ser reconocida como una Uchiha, y que cuando tenía que pasar desapercibida casi se le escapa su nuevo apellido.- ¿y tú, cómo te llamas?

Justo cuando el moreno iba a responder, Sakura notó que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, tiraba de ella; al siguiente parpadeo ya no veía al chico moreno, ahora tenía enfrente una espalda ancha de una persona que conocía muy bien: Sasuke. Fue a preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo cuando éste hablo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Shisui?-preguntó con voz fría Sasuke al chico moreno. Sakura alzó la ceja sin entender nada, ¿de qué conocía su marido a aquel chico?

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿así es cómo tratas a tu primo después de casi 2 años sin verme?- preguntó indignado Shisui- además no seas descortés y quítate delante de la señorita, la estaba acompañando- dijo mientras le daba un guiño a la pelirrosa. La sangre de Sasuke comenzó a hervir cuando su primo le guiñó el ojo a su mujer, ¿quién demonios se creía su primo para coquetear con su mujer? Estaba tan cabreado que sin darse cuenta activó su Sharingan, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Shisui.- Oye primo no te enfades, solo bromeaba- al ver como Sasuke se interponía más entre él y Sakura lo comprendió- ¡Ahh vale ya lo entiendo!, Sakura es tu amante y no quieres compartirla, haber empezado por ahí- dijo Shisui como si hubiese descubierto un gran misterio.

-Es MI mujer pedazo de imbécil- dijo Sasuke con voz glacial, dejando a Shisui mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Te has casado?¿Tú? Definitivamente han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos años que me he ausentado- dijo todavía sorprendido. De repente ambos morenos notaron un aura demoniaca detrás suya. Al girarse vieron a Sakura roja de furia.

-¿Tengo pinta de ser una amante?-dijo con voz fría mirando a Shisui, éste, que desconocía la procedencia de la chica la miró burlón y dijo.

-Oye Sakura, no te enfades; pero es que nosotros los Uchihas no solemos ser unos santos por así decirlo, entre eso y que las mujeres casi se nos votan encima pensé al verte con Sasuke que eras su amante- dijo Shisui en tono calmado, como si lo que estuviese hablando fuese lo más normal del mundo. Miró esta vez pensativo a la pelirrosa-sin embargo ahora que lo dices es verdad, eres todo lo contrario a las antiguas amantes de Sasuke: eres pequeñita, piel blanquecina, no muy dotada de pecho y tan delicada que parece que te partirías si una racha de viento es más fuerte de lo normal- si Shisui intentó mejorar las cosas, le salió el tiro por la culata.

La furia de la pelirrosa aumentó por momentos. Sasuke también se enojó cuando oyó mencionar los pechos de su mujer en los labios de Shisui; iba a atizarle cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-¡SHANAROOOOOOOO!- gritó Sakura mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en la cara a un desprevenido Shisui, que, pensando que al ser mujer, Sakura no supondría una amenaza y había bajado la guardia; la consecuencia de bajar la guardia no había sido otra que salir volando por los aires y atravesar varios puestos de comida.-¡¿ES QUÉ NO PUEDE HABER UN SOLO UCHIHA NORMAL?!, ¿¡ES QUE ACASO SOIS TODOS UN ATAJO DE IMBÉCILES A CADA CUAL MÁS ESTUPIDO QUE EL ANTERIOR?!- Sakura se sentía molesta, no solo porque la confundieran con una cualquiera, sino porque Shisui le había dejado dos cosas claras: los Uchihas eran mujeriegos y ella no era el estilo de chica que le gustase a Sasuke.

Sasuke por su lado, miraba el lugar donde había caído su primo. Cuando este se incorporó, sacudió un poco a cabeza, intentando despejarse, y se sobó la mejilla, que estaba ya morada del golpe.

-Retiro lo dicho, de delicada solo tiene el nombre- dijo medio malhumorado Shisui, y no era para menos, no todos los días una mujer te dejaba fuera de combate con un solo golpe- Por la fuerza que tiene tu mujer sospecho que te casaste con una mujer de las Tierras Libres ¿no es así Sasuke?- ante la pregunta de su primo Sasuke asintió- Haruno Sakura… Haruno… Haruno… ¿De qué me suena a mí ese apellido?- meditó Shisui, al no acordarse, se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia donde estaban su primo y una pelirrosa todavía enfadada- ¿Por qué no usa el apellido Uchiha?- preguntó Shisui extrañado; sabía lo orgulloso que era su primo, y que su mujer no llevase su apellido era casi un insulto.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, que se encontraba maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos los varones del clan Uchiha por su ineptitud. Al notar que la mirada de su marido caía acusadoramente en ella, Sakura infló sus mejillas y apartó la mirada.

-Me has dicho que teníamos que pasar de incognito, ¿Cómo quieres que vaya de incognito con semejante apellido?, y más en parte de tus tierras- dijo una indignada Sakura.

Sasuke, aunque le fastidiase, tenía que admitir que su esposa actuó de manera prudente, tal y como él le había dicho que actuase. Sin embargo, le molestaba, y mucho, que no usase su apellido. Si hubiera dicho su apellido Shisui habría sabido que ella era esposa de alguien del clan y no hubiera intentado cortejarla, porque sabía muy bien que Shisui era un mujeriego, y cuando se le antojaba una chica no paraba hasta conseguirla. Si Karin no llega a avisarle de la presencia de su primo a lo mejor él hubiese engatusado a su mujer y… la vista se le tiñó de rojo nada más pensar en esa posibilidad.

-¿Ir de incognitos?¿De qué va todo esto Sasuke?- las palabras de su primo lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Sasuke, al reparar que estaban en mitad de la calle, y que el golpe de Sakura a Shisui había llamado la atención de bastante gente, decidió que su primo le acompañase a otro sitio más reservado.

-Aquí no, vamos a mi hotel- se estaban yendo cuando Sasuke se giró a mirar a su primo- Has un genjutsu que haga olvidar a los que han presenciado este encuentro- Shisui asintió, cerró los ojos un segundo.

-Listo- dijo Shisui, sin embargo, al observar que la pelirrosa seguía mirándolo con enfado frunció el ceño. _Qué raro, el genjutsu también iba dirigido para ella, pero al parecer no le ha hecho efecto- pensó el moreno_.

-ZANAHORIA, ¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO? ME HAS DEJADO SOLA- gritó indignada la pelirrosa al encontrarse con Karin, que se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento fosforito, pero si me hubiera visto Shisui-sama hubiera sabido que eras alguien relacionado con el clan, por eso me marché a llamar a Sasuke-sama y al despojo humano- dijo Karin lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Así que era verdad lo de tu amiga y no una estrategia para hacerte la difícil eeeh- dijo un Shisui en tono burlón- Hola, tú debes ser Karin, me suena haber visto tu cara antes de partir hace dos años- dijo con tono suave Shisui.

-Más que su cara te sonará ese pelo reflectante que tiene y las gafas culo botella, por lo demás es una chica del montón- la voz de Suigetsu sonó con molestia- aaah y además te sonará que se casó con el segundo general de Sasuke, osea yo, Suigetsu Hōzuki- dijo mientras le pasaba a su mujer el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Al ver que esta le miraba medio mal se apresuró a corregir- venga zanahoria, no te pongas así, sabes que eres del montón, pero del montón bueno.

Shisui estalló en carcajadas

-No te preocupes segundo general, no tengo intención de ir robando mujeres ajenas- dijo de buen humor Shisui.

-Me quedo más tranquilo, pero si te soy sincero, si me robaran a la pelos de escoba unas horas lo agradecería; con esto del embarazo está todavía más insoportable- dijo con pesar Suigetsu, llevándose a cambio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa; que se fue echando pestes de él y de los hombres junto con Sakura.

Viendo que las chicas se les adelantaban, decidieron comenzar a andar para seguirlas. Cuando Shisui pasó al lado de Sasuke este le dijo en un susurro:

-Shisui, me has demostrado que eres un buen general, no por nada eres mi primer general, pero te voy a advertir una cosa: como toques a MI mujer aunque sea un solo pelo, me olvidaré que eres mi primer general, incluso olvidaré que seas mi pariente, ¿Lo has entendido?- La voz de Sasuke era fría; su amenaza haría temblar a cualquier persona, bueno, a cualquier persona que no lo conociera. Aunque se tomó en serio la amenaza de su primo, Shisui no pudo evitar poner cara de sorprendido;¿su primo siendo posesivo con una mujer? Eso solo podía significar una cosa: su primo Sasuke se había enamorada y por eso era tan celoso y posesivo.

Shisui esbozó una sonrisa. Le hacía mucha gracia ver a su primo, al poderoso y temible Sasuke Uchiha, caer a los pies de aquella pequeña, pero no tan indefensa mujer.

-Claro que lo entiendo primo, es tu mujer, no me atrevería a quitarte lo que es tuyo- dijo Shisui intentado estar serio. Cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta, en los labios de Shisui apareció una sonrisa traviesa; una idea rondaba su cabeza. _Sería divertido ver como Sasuke-kun reacciona ante los celos; me gustaría saber si será capaz de admitir que esa chica le importa- pensó Shisui, y con esos pensamientos se encaminó hacia donde estaban su primo y sus acompañantes._

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la posada donde se hospedaban los hombres se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían Sasuke y Sakura, y las chicas a la de Suigetsu y Karin.

-Malditos machistas, ¿qué se creen echándonos de mi propia habitación?- preguntó indignada Sakura.

-Pelos de chicle relájate, ya sabes como son, unos brabucones muy arrogantes, pero después cuando están a solas con nosotras son de las cosas más manejables que hay- dijo Karin.

Sakura, aun molesta, se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado desapercibido hasta entonces.

-Karin, cuando tú te fuiste a avisar a Sasuke Rakki se fue contigo ¿verdad?- preguntó con preocupación Sakura.

-No, pensé que se había quedado contigo- dijo Karin igual de preocupada.

Sakura se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Voy a volver al mercado a buscarle

-Sakura ya es tarde, Sasuke-sama se enfadará si sales ahora; podría pasarte algo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Karin tú quédate, si no vuelvo en una hora díselo al zopenco de mi marido- y tras decir esto se fue.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles ya vacías del mercado; no había rastro del pequeño tigre.

-Rakki,Rakki,¿dónde estás?- gritó la pelirrosa, sin obtener respuesta.

Estuvo así durante media hora; cuando se iba a dar por rendida levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Rakki, al principio de un callejón.

-Rakki!, ven aquí anda que me tenías muy preocupada- dijo Sakura aliviada al ver a su ya no tan pequeño cachorro.

Rakki, al ver a la pelirrosa soltó un gruñido y en vez de ir hacia ella, se internó en el callejón.

-Rakki, ven aquí no estoy para juegos en estos momentos- dijo Sakura un tanto mosqueada.

Fue tras el tigre, que se había parado en mitad del callejón, se agachó y lo cogió en brazos.

-A veces eres un pequeño granito en el culo, ¿lo sabías?- dijo la pelirrosa, recibiendo un gruñidito de protesta del felino.

Cuando se giró pudo ver que no estaba sola en el callejón. Aunque solo lo había visto una vez en persona, pudo reconocer a Itachi Uchiha sin ningún problema.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo Sakura con sorpresa y temor. A pesar del miedo que sentía por estar ante ese individuo, no bajó la mirada ni se amedrentó por su presencia- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? No sé nada sobre ti, llevo demasiado poco en el clan Uchiha, no entiendo que obsesión tienes conmigo, no te he hecho nada como para que cada vez que puedas intentes atacarm…- la mano de Uchiha Itachi le tapó la boca.

-Hablas demasiado, no entiendo como mi hermano te puede soportar- la voz de Itachi era carente de sentimientos, como las primeras veces que habló con Sasuke-¿Por qué no le has dicho las cosas que te he enseñado?-preguntó con el que Sakura pasó a denominar "El tono Uchiha", es decir, un tono de voz que mezclaba la molestia, seriedad y empatía que compartían los hermanos Uchiha casi siempre.

-No he dicho nada porque no me encaja lo que he visto con lo que me han contado de ti- dijo Sakura intentado no aparentar el miedo que tenía.

-¿Qué dicen de mí?-preguntó Itachi.

-Dicen que eres un hombre sin escrúpulos que mató a su padre solo para ver que era capaz de hacerlo; que no le tiene aprecio a nada ni a nadie salvo a sí mismo- dijo Sakura recordando lo que había odio de extranjis en el castillo Uchiha, porque está más que sabido que el solo nombre de Itachi era tabú. Itachi se quedó mirando a su cuñada.

-¿Y qué piensas sobre lo que has visto?- preguntó otra vez Itachi.

Sakura apretó con más fuerza a Rakki, estaba nerviosa: su cuñado, que había asesinado a su suegro 5 años atrás, que era miembro de la banda terrorista más peligrosa del planeta estaba delante de ella haciéndole preguntas de las cuales ella pensaba que él ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pienso que actuabas intentando proteger a alguien, a Sasuke; que Fugaku detestaba a Sasuke y que seguramente le levantó la mano a Mikoto-sama- dijo Sakura mirando hacia abajo; levantó la mirada hacia su cuñado - por eso no entiendo por qué el desprecio que tiene Sasuke hacia ti, y por qué cuando mataste a Fugaku les dijiste semejantes cosas.

Itachi soltó un suspiro de resignación, su cuñada era más lista de lo que pensaba.

-Lo entenderás todo a su debido momento- dijo en un susurro. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Sakura se asustó y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, hasta topar con la pared.

-Si…si…si…si me haces daño a Sasuke le dará igual, no me tiene si quiera aprecio, desde tu… traición no confía ni quiere a nadie, así que si me haces algo será en vano- dijo la pelirrosa atropelladamente debido al temor que sentía.

Itachi siguió avanzando y quedó a medio metro de distancia con la pelirrosa. Estiró su brazo hacia ella, cosa que hizo que ella se encogiese intentando protegerse.

-Créeme Sakura, si resultases herida Sasuke no sería indiferente para nada, es más, si te tocase un solo pelo estoy más que seguro que no pararía hasta encontrarme y darme muerte; al fin y al cabo, es lo que haría yo se hiriesen a la persona que amo- dijo Itachi dejando a una Sakura más que sorprendida- dentro de unos días cuando estés a solas te empezarán a venir más recuerdos; no se lo cuentes a nadie ni hagas preguntas, ni siquiera a Shisui o a Sasuke o a okasan; todo quedará claro cuando sea el momento- Justo iba a irse cuando Rakki soltó un gruñido- gracias por haber traído a Sakura Rakki, tus antepasados estarían orgullosos que participes en todo esto.- acaricio la cabeza del tigre, quien increíblemente ronroneo. Itachi dijo algo que dejó a Sakura todavía más impactada- Sakura, Sasuke-chan es un chico que ha sufrido mucho, ten paciencia; sé que ahora todo te suena confuso y puede que no confíes en lo que digo, pero juro por mi vida que solo quiero el bien de mi hermano- posó dos de sus dedos en la frente de la pelirrosa y dijo- Cuida de él Sakura-onesan, se su luz y no lo dejes caer en la oscuridad.

Y al igual que llegó se esfumó, dejándola más que confusa. ¿Qué había sido eso?¿Acaso aquella era la verdadera personalidad de su cuñado?¿Si de verdad quería proteger a Sasuke por qué quería que éste le odiase tanto?¿Qué sabía él de los antepasados de Rakki?

Muchas preguntas la atosigaron de repente.

-Sakura, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a estas horas?, cuando Sasuke te encuentre te va a echar una bronca monumental- la voz de Shisui la sacó de su tránsito, fue ahí cuando la pelirrosa fue consciente de que todo había sido real, que no había sido una pesadilla. En ese momento Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar, soltó a Rakki, puesto que notaba que le faltaban el aire y las fuerzas. Shisui al ver esto se acercó corriendo a ella.- Sakura, ¿Estás bien?¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó sosteniendo a la joven por lo hombros.

-¡SAKURA!- la susodicha escuchó su nombre a voz de grito de los labios de su marido. En un instante, donde había estado Shisui estaba ahora Sasuke, con los ojos fuera de sus cuentas- ¿SAKURA ESTÁS BIEN?- increíblemente el tono de voz del moreno destilaba preocupación.

-Sa…sa…Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirrosa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del moreno, para que instantes después cayese inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke la sostuvo contra su pecho; al ver que la pelirrosa estaba sana aunque inconsciente suspiró. Sin embargo, el mal humor se apoderó de él.

-¿Qué demonios le has hecho Shisui?- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su primo. La mirada del Señor de las Tierras del Fuego reclamaban una cosa: sangre, sangre de quien fuese el culpable de que su mujer se encontrase así. Shisui, al ver la cara de su primo retrocedió con las manos en alto.

-Oye primo, yo la encontré así, no he hecho nada- dijo nervioso- Si le hubiera hecho algo el bicho ya estaría gruñéndome y atacándome- dijo señalando a Rakki, que se encontraba meneando la cola en los pies de Sasuke.

El pequeño tigre, al ver que era el centro de atención, soltó un gruñido, como queriendo decir que lo que decía Shisui era cierto.

-Sasuke-sama, Sakura tras lo acontecido para con su primo no pudo cenar, y como nos levantamos tarde tampoco desayunamos ni almorzamos, seguramente le habrá dado un bajón de tensión- se oyó la voz de Karin tras los dos Uchihas.

Sasuke, soltando una maldición, le dio la espalda a los dos, encaminándose hacia la posada; su partida tendría que esperar hasta que su esposa recobrara el conocimiento.

Paró su andar y le dijo a Shisui

-Aunque seas mi familia y me general y te permita que nos acompañes en el viaje, no quiero verte cerca de ella- dijo con su voz tan gélida como el hielo.

-Primo, sé que la quieres, nunca haría nada para dañarla-dijo con mofa Shisui- No tienes que sacar a flote los celos y sobreprotección Uchihas.

-No tengo celos, para mí es solo mi mujer, sabes que no siento aprecio por nadie; solamente protejo mi imagen y mi honor, por eso no te acerques a ella, no estaría bien que el clan hablase- dijo un MUY malhumorado Sasuke, que a continuación siguió su camino.

 _Si ya claro, no estás celoso Sasuke-kun- pensó Shisui sonriendo- esta semana de viaje va a ser bastante divertida. Haré que este capullo admita lo que siente por la pelirrosa, y si de verdad no le importa tanto no le molestaría compartirla un rato._

Tras estos pensamientos, el primer general del Señor Uchiha se dispuso a seguir a su señor, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

Un cuervo negro los observaba desde las sombras de un árbol cercano.

 _Itachi… ¿qué demonios estás planeando querido primo?- se preguntó Shisui- ¿tendrás tú algo que ver con la pequeña salvaje?_

Nadie sospechaba lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y nadie sospechaba que las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse; y que solo una gran voluntad y un gran amor sería capaz de hacer frente a todo lo que se les venía encima.

Como bien dice el dicho popular, la calma reina antes de la tormenta.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué os pareció el nuevo capítulo?¿Os ha dejado con intriga? Jajaja ante todo lo que quiero es que os guste!.

Agradecer a todas aquellas personas que lo leen y le dan una oportunidad a esta escritora primeriza que con tanta ilusión escribe esta historia.

Como habéis podido ver, ya le salió un "competidor" a Sasuke-kun; que si bien el pobre Shisui no lo hizo a posta y lo que quiere es que su primo admita lo que siente por nuestra pelirrosa favorita, si Sasuke no espabila puede quedarse sin la pelirrosa (esperemos que no jajajaja). A lo mejor puede que Shisui no fuese la persona que pensabais que podría ser su rival, pero me pareció gracioso que fuese otro Uchiha (esos frívolos y serios Uchihas) el que "compitiese" por la pelirrosa.

Quería preguntaros qué preferís:

Capítulos más cortos, pero más seguidos, es decir, cada día o cada dos.

Capítulos largos con un poco más de tiempo, es decir, de tres a cuatro días entre actualización.

Vosotros decidís.

Agradecer en particular a estas personas que se han molestado en comentar esta mi historia, que de verdad, no sabéis cuanto ánimo me dais para seguir escribiendo:

-f-zelda : gracias! Y espero que sigas disfrutando con su lectura.

-cinlayj2 : como te podrás dar cuenta, también ADORO EL SS, jajaja ; si ya es verdad que ya se aman, veremos si nuestro moreno favorito será capaz de demostrarlo.

-Ary Garcioyama : me alegro que te guste tanto; no quiero ser mala, pero espero que después de este capítulo tu intriga aumente ;) jajajaj

-Isa Dreyar : estoy totalmente de acuerdo, cuando todo es color de rosa es porque algo va a pasar… pero tendrá que ser más adelante jajaja. Y el tema de la familia al completo, pues bueno… tendremos que seguir viendo cómo se desarrolla la historia.

-Risa-chan: este capítulo no tiene mucha acción en cuanto a peleas se refiere (tanto dentro como fuera de la cama jejeje), pero si ha aparecido Itachi, espero que por el momento quedes medianamente satisfecha. No te preocupes, la acción está por venir.

-gabi: dicho y hecho!, un rival para Sasuke-kun jajaja. Si en este capítulo ya se ve un poco la reacción de Sasuke-kun ante la aparición de su primo, esperad al viaje con Shisui, prometo que será interesante, como bien dijo él.

-Paulina582 : muchas gracias!, de verdad me honra mucho que mi historia esté entre tus favoritas. Me gustaría poder actualizar más seguido, pero mi tiempo escase; cada vez que puedo me siento a escribir, pero claro, hay tantas ideas que necesito mi tiempo para ponerlas en orden y que cuadren todas.

-Fer-chanx3 : me alegra de sobremanera saber que te ha atrapado tanto!, no te hago esperar más, aquí está la continuación. Espero que disfrutes!

-Agness-celty : el giro de la historia, como he dicho, está por venir; espero que mientras tanto sigas disfrutando con esta historia a que le dedico tanto tiempo y cariño.

De verdad, muchas gracias a todos, espero que os guste, y si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis (menuda redundancia) en preguntar! Un beso muuuuuuy fuerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (que espero que sea antes del lunes).

Lakunoichiftv


	15. Loca rutina

Sasuke se encontraba corriendo con su esposa en los brazos; quería llegar a la posada cuando antes para comprobar de verdad que nada le había pasado.

Sus pensamientos ahora mismo eran de lo más contradictorios: ¿por qué su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al ver como su mujer apenas podía respirar?¿Por qué le molestaba tanto no poder hacer nada por mejorar su estado?, y sobretodo, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que su primo se hubiese fijado en su mujer?

Si bien sabía que Shisui no se atrevería a seducir a su mujer, le molestaba que éste le prestara tanta atención; conocía a su primo, y sabía que estaba tramando algo, pero no sabía el qué.

No estaba preocupado por su lealtad, Shisui no haría nada que lo perjudicara a él o al clan; fue uno de los primeros en demostrar su apoyo real cuando sucedió a su padre en el liderazgo del clan. Sin embargo, sospechaba que su primo sabía muchas cosas de asuntos del clan que él desconocía.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidos al notar como su mujer se revolvía entre sus brazos.

Sakura comenzó a parpadear lentamente, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke. La pelirrosa puso cara de confusión, ¿por qué su marido la estaba llevando en volandas?¿y por qué traía esa cara de preocupado? Sakura pensó que se veía tierno, pero justo recordó cómo la trato por la mañana al abandonarla y su reacción tan machista de dejarla de lado en asuntos que a ella le incumbía. Hinchando los mofletes en signo de enfado le habló.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Uchiha? Se caminar yo solita- dijo mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de su marido- y a todo esto…¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-preguntó confusa.

Sasuke, que había parado ante las insistentes sacudidas de su mujer la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Te desmayaste- dijo en tono seco, provocando la confusión de la pelirrosa- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Sakura alzó los ojos pensativa.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo! Tú en tu intento de demostrarle a tu primo lo machito que eres nos echaste a Karin y a mí de la habitación- dijo enojada- después me di cuenta que Rakki no estaba y fui a buscarlo; lo estuve buscando durante media hora y lo encontré, lo que el muy cabrito se internó en el callejón aquel y…- Sakura se calló de repente. Había descubierto la razón de su desmayo: le había dado un ataque de ansiedad; provocado por el reciente encuentro con su cuñado, las supuestas buenas intenciones de éste para con su marido, Rakki y su camaradería con Itachi…Al ver a su marido mirándola expectante, recordó que Itachi le había dicho que no comentase nada con nadie.-…y de repente Rakki me saltó a los brazos desde las sombras dándome un gran susto; además he notado que pesa bastante y como no he comido desde ayer se me fueron las fuerzas- dijo intentado sonar convincente.

Sasuke reticente a creer a la pelirrosa, iba a protestar cuando el sonido de las tripas de su esposa rugiendo de hambre lo interrumpió.

Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse, a lo que el pelinegro suspiró con fastidio.

 _Conque solo era una bajada de tensión por no comer, menuda molestia_ \- pensó con alivio el pelinegro, aunque él en la vida lo admitiese abiertamente.

-Menuda una kunoichi estás hecha, te auto-debilitas de inanición- dijo para molestar a la pelirrosa, quien furiosa le respondió.

-Si no he podido comer ha sido por tú culpa, que cuando fui a desayunar insististe en quedarte más tiempo en la cama, y claro, por más tiempo entiende todo el día- una vez que dijo lo dicho, el sonrojo de la pelirrosa fue a más. Su cara parecía un tomate. Por su parte, Sasuke, tras las palabras de la pelirrosa, se sonrojó levemente; no sabía qué decir. Todo lo que había dicho Sakura era verdad; se sintió molesto al recordar que había sido él mismo quien, por culpa de un impulso, la había retenida a su lado tanto tiempo.

El matrimonio Uchiha vio interrumpida su discusión por las carcajadas de dos sujetos; al darse la vuelta comprobaron que eran Shisui y Suigetsu.

-¡Vaya!, jefe no pensé que lo vería teniendo las mismas discusiones que tengo con la zanahoria- dijo entre carcajadas Suigetsu.

-Y yo pensé que nunca vería a "nuestro Señor" sonrojado y sin palabras- dijo Shisui en las mismas condiciones que Suigetsu. No pasó desapercibido por Sasuke el tono jocoso con el que su primo pronunció "nuestro Señor", lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño- ahora empiezo a creer eso que dicen que una vez que te casas pierdes los pantalones.

-No sabes cuánta razón tienes compañero- dijo un resignado Suigetsu mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Shisui.

Ambos generales pararon de reírse al ver la cara de su señor.

-Sois buenos generales, pero no imprescindibles; Suigetsu deja de hacer el idiota y ve a por algo de comer, y tú Shisui, si vas a venir con nosotros más te vale que no me molestes más- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no sin antes coger a Sakura y cargarla como si fuese un saco de patatas, a lo que la pelirrosa protestó con ganas.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES BRUTO SIN MODALES!- gritó histérica le pelirrosa- Y LUEGO NOS LLAMAIS SALVAJES A LOS DE LAS TIERRAS LIBRES

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar de una vez?-dijo molesto Sasuke- por reacciones como esa es por lo que os llamamos salvajes. Estate quieta, ¿no ves que estamos yendo a la posada para que comas algo?

Sakura resignada, puesto que visto lo visto era imposible deshacerse del agarre de su marido por la fuerza, dejó de resistir, solo para cruzarse de brazos e hinchar sus mejillas.

-Bruto animal sin tacto- dijo malhumorada refiriéndose al pelinegro- Shisui-kun era más delicado y encantador que tú- dijo por lo bajo Sakura.

Ante estas palabras Sasuke paró en seco. No sabía por qué, pero que su mujer definiese al capullo de su primo con las palabras delicado y encantador le molestó bastante.

Sin decir palabra soltó a Sakura, haciendo que esta cayese sobre su trasero.

-AUCH, ¡bruto!, ¿Por qué me sueltas?- preguntó una indignada Sakura.

-¿No era eso lo que me pedías, que te soltara?- dijo Sasuke de mala gana- Te espero en 5 minutos en la posada; si no estás ten por seguro que te vendré a buscar y no seré tan "delicado" como ahora- y con un puf desapareció, dejando a una Sakura desconcertada.

-¿Qué bicho le picó a este?- se preguntó Sakura mientras se sobaba la zona dañada. Una risa la hizo girarse. Su mal humor aumentó por momentos-¿Y tú de qué te ríes falso simpático?- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba a Shisui.

-Me río porque hoy parece ser el día de ver cosas que nunca pensé que vería- dijo mientras se secaba una lagrimilla- ver a Sasuke celoso es mejor de lo que esperaba ver.

Sakura lo miró como si no entendiese nada. ¿Sasuke… celoso?, ¿acaso Shisui la estaba vacilando? Al ver la cara de no entender de la muchacha Shisui se le acercó un poco.

-Aunque no lo creas esa actitud no la había tenido antes con ninguna chica; esa necesidad de marcar territorio y de proclamarte como suya…sí, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha se ha puesto celoso por ti- dijo riendo Shisui. Una idea pasó por su cabeza. Se fue acercando más y más a la pelirrosa, cuando estaban metro y medio de distancia le picó el ojo a Sakura y le dijo con una sonrisa- veamos si es cierto lo que digo- y estiró un brazo para rozarle la mejilla a Sakura.

Mas ese roce nunca llegó. En el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Shisui ahora había unos cuantos kunais. Shisui estaba unos metros más allá con su espada desenvainada mientras paraba otra tanda de kunais. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, incluso parecía que la situación le divirtiese.

Cuando Sakura reaccionó y fue a preguntarle qué pasaba, unos brazos se enredaron en su cintura.

-Te dije 5 minutos, no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces Sa-ku-ra- dijo Sasuke con voz fría a su espalda.

La pelirrosa iba a replicar pero de repente se encontraba a las puertas de la habitación que compartía con su marido. Parpadeo dos veces comprobando que estaba en lo correcto al ver donde se encontraban. Se giró a hablar con su marido.

-¿Cómo diablos has hecho eso?-preguntó asombrada.

Sasuke la observaba desde la otra esquina de la habitación. Su mirada era profunda, analizando cada detalle de la situación.

-Come- dijo el pelinegro con voz seca, señalando a un bol de ramen que había sobre la mesa. Viendo las intenciones de la pelirrosa de volver a hablarle dijo- no te responderé nada hasta que comas.

Sakura, hinchando sus mejillas, enfadada, se sentó en la mesa y comió sin decir palabra. La verdad es que tenía muchísima hambre, y se encontraba cansada. Su día, si bien había empezado ya entrada la tarde, había sido de lo más completo.

" _Vamos a ver, hagamos repaso mental del día de hoy:_

 _actúa de manera tierna cuando me iba a levantar y me dijo que me quedara más tiempo en la cama. Bueno._

 _levanto, no está (como siempre), por lo que me digo a mí misma que la actuación de antes fue algo excepcional. Malo_

 _el primo de Sasuke, Shisui, que aunque parece encantador, es un don Juan que se creía que era la querida de Sasuke. Raro_

 _Itachi y me dice que en realidad sus intenciones son buenas. ¿qué puedo decir de esto? Raro, demasiado raro._

 _arrebato tan espontaneo de Sasuke cuando Shisui fue a tocarme. Todavía más raro._

 _Si definitivamente ha sido un día completito… que ganas de que llegue mañana, conociendo mi suerte, como siga despierta las cosas podrían ir a peor". Con estos pensamientos la pelirrosa terminó de comer._

-Ya está, ya me lo he comido, ¿me responderás ahora?-preguntó Sakura con retintín.

-Es una técnica de teletransporte- dijo sin más, haciendo que a Sakura le corriera una gotita por la frente.

-Seco- dijo ella. Al ver que ella empezó a bostezar Sasuke alzó la ceja.

-Con todo lo que has dormido hoy ¿De verdad que tienes sueño?- la voz del pelinegro tenía un matiz de incredulidad.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- preguntó molesta Sakura.

-Tenemos que partir en breves, aprovecharemos la noche para no ser vistos. Prepárate, en 10 minutos marchamos- dijo Sasuke con su típico tono de voz.

-¿Te importaría para la próxima vez avisar con un poco más de antelación?- dijo Sakura con molestia- estoy harta de prepararme a prisa y corriendo como si fuese una delincuente.- al girarse vio que su marido no estaba- Maldito Uchiha, me ignora y me deja hablando sola- todavía más molesta.

Suspiró con resignación y comenzó a prepararse. Justo cuando había terminado y se tumbó en la cama para descansar aunque fuesen 5 minutos, un flash la dejó cegada.

Sakura se encontraba en un cuarto parecido a un dojo.

-Joder Itachi, ¿no tenías mejor momento para enseñarme recuerdos?- preguntó todavía más molesta, tanto por el comportamiento de Sasuke con ella como por verse inmersa en recuerdos en ese momento.

Sakura presenció a un chico moreno de pelo largo entrenar. Al girarse el chico pudo ver que era Itachi. Había algo distinto en él. Su mirada. Al contrario que la última vez que lo vio, sus ojos no transmitían nada de sentimientos; ni ira, ni odio ni rabia, nada. Estaban vacíos.

Sakura pudo observar que el pelinegro tendría unos diez años. Itachi se encontraba entrenando con una alabarda*; era increíble que a la edad de 9 años pudiese dominar el arma con la maestría con la que lo había. El palo del arma se deslizaba sin ninguna dificultad por las manos del moreno, realizaba círculos a su alrededor con una precisión increíble; incluso llegaba a soltarla y atraparla en medio de un giro.

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga semejantes habilidades con tan poca edad?- se preguntó Sakura a sí misma.

Justo en ese momento, un niño sonriente de unos cuatro años entró corriendo en el dojo.

-Itachi-nisan- el Sasuke de 4 años era de las cosas más monas que había visto en su vida Sakura _. Y pensar que 20 años después se convertirá en un cubito de hielo- pensó para sí Sakura.-_ Itachi-nisan, ¿Estás entrenando?¿Podría ver cómo lo haces?¿Podrías enseñarme a coger un kunai?- las palabras de Sasuke salieron atropelladamente de su boca; la voz infantil rebosaba de ilusión. El pequeño miraba a su hermano con adoración, expectante por la respuesta de su hermano.

Itachi, que seguía entrenando sin siquiera mirar a su hermano; como si lo que hubiera odio no fuese su hermano sino una mosca que pasaba por ahí.

-Itachi-nisan…- las palabras de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidas cuando un kunai pasó al lado de su mejilla y se clavó en la pared; dejando al chiquillo estático.

-Lárgate- dijo Itachi con una voz más fría que la que ponía el Sasuke actual- no quiero estar pendiente de una molestia como tú; solo retrasarás mi progreso.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al oír la contestación que Itachi le dio a Sasuke; después de haber hablado con él ese mismo día, y todos los otros recuerdos pensó que Itachi quería a su hermano desde siempre.

Sasuke, al oír la contestación de su hermano mayor agachó la cabeza intentado ocultar la cara de decepción. Sin más levantó su cabeza y mostró una sonrisa forzada.

-Disculpa mucho si te he molestado Itachi-nisan, no volveré a molestarte mientras entrenas- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta.

-A ver si esta vez es verdad- dijo Itachi mirando con desprecio a su hermano. Dicho esto, el moreno mayor siguió entrenando. Su entrenamiento volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por unos pasos que se acercaron hasta él- ¿Qué quieres ahora madre?

Una Mikoto de unos treinta años se encontraba delante de su hijo mayor con cara de reproche.

-Itachi-kun, ¿por qué has tratado así a tu hermano?¿No ves que solo quiere pasar tiempo contigo?-dijo Mikoto.

Itachi la miró de manera indiferente.

-El tiempo que pase con él es tiempo perdido, tiempo en el que no podré avanzar y hacerme más fuerte- dijo Itachi con una voz carente de sentimientos.

Mikoto miró con tristeza a su hijo mayor.

-Hijo mío, espero que te des cuenta que en esta vida el fuerte no siempre es el más poderoso- dijo mientras se volvía para irse, sin embargo, antes de irse se giró y le dijo a su hijo-, espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea tarde Itachi.

-Tonterías -dijo Itachi y volvió a entrenar- el fuerte es el que sobrevive, es la ley de la naturaleza madre, la que no se ha dado cuenta de la realidad eres tú

Sakura observaba atónita la situación; ¿cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño estuviese tan vacío?

Justo en ese momento sintió que el suelo se movía.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de cara con el rostro de Sasuke que la miraba ceñudo. Sakura no se había dado cuenta, pero el moreno la había estado zarandeando para despertarla.

-Te digo que te prepares rápido; te estamos esperando durante 15 minutos, cuando todos nos empezamos a preocupar subo a ver que va mal solo para darme cuenta que mi mujer está dormida. ¿Cómo es posible que sigas teniendo sueño? Molestia- dijo con pesadez Sasuke.

Sakura todavía estaba aturdida, no sabía si por el sueño o por volver a los recuerdos de Itachi. Sintió como su marido comenzó a empujarla para que cogiese sus cosas. Eso hizo que se despejase de inmediato.

-¿Puedes parar de empujarme? Ya me he dado cuenta que se me ha hecho tarde- dijo de mal humor la pelirrosa; no le gustaba que recién despertada la gente le metiera prisa- Y si tengo sueño es por tu culpa- dijo en voz baja haciendo un mohín. Las palabras de Sakura llegaron a oídos de Sasuke que, en menos de un parpadeo se encontraba rodeando la cintura de la pelirrosa por la espalda, apoyando la espalda de la ojijade contra su torso.

-No te quejabas tanto anoche Sa-ku-ra- susurró Sasuke contra el oído de la pelirrosa mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello de Sakura.

La pelirrosa, muy sonrojada, se había quedado sin habla. Mientras su marido le iba dando besos por el cuello no pudo evitar pensar que el pelinegro tenía razón. Sakura se dejó llevar por las caricias del pelinegro, que la volteó y le dio un beso que fue profundizando hasta que se convirtió en uno pasional. Las manos de Sasuke se movían por todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa que suspiraba entre el beso.

Justo cuando las manos de Sasuke se dirigían a quitar la parte de arriba del kimono de Sakura… La puerta salió volando, dejando ver a Suigetsu, Karin y Shisui con una mezcla entre confusos, aliviados y jocosos. A continuación tanto Sasuke como Sakura vieron como Shisui se metía la mano en el bolsillo y le daba un billete a Suigetsu, ambos sin apartar la vista del matrimonio.

-Os lo dije, no había problemas de ningún tipo. Es lo que siempre digo, piensa mal y acertarás, y miren ¡acerté! El jefe solo quería aprovechar los últimos minutos a solas con su mujer en un sitio cubierto hasta dentro de una semana- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa jocosa- ¿Ves zanahoria? Te dije que nos daba tiempo de echar otro- acto seguido la cabeza de Suigetsu se "desintegró" por una patada de la pelirroja.

-Tsss, maldita sea, no volveré a apostar contra ti Suigetsu- dijo Shisui mientras se restregaba la mano en el pelo- sabía que mi primo estaba obsesionado con su mujer; pero de ahí a retrasar una misión por echar un polv…

-SUFICIENTE. TODO EL MUNDO FUERA. PARTIMOS INMEDIATAMENTE- el grito de Sasuke les hizo dar un respingo a todos, incluida la pobre Sakura que estaba escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, muerta de la vergüenza mientras intentaba acomodarse la ropa.

Cuando todos se fueron Sakura se separó del moreno, que la miraba de manera intensa.

-Esa orden también iba para ti Sakura- dijo con voz seca mientras se dirigía al hueco donde instantes antes había estado la puerta.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo ser romántico Sasuke- dijo con resignación la pelirrosa.

-x-

Puesto que habían perdido un día en la aldea anterior, habían decidido seguir el camino hasta salir de las Tierras del Fuego y adentrarse en las Tierras del Té; lo que supondría una semana más o menos de viaje. Solo pararían para comer. Los hombres habían quedado en descansar haciendo turnos dentro de la carroza.

Sakura y Karin se encontraban dentro de la carroza. Al viajar de noche, el único paisaje que veían desde la ventana era oscuridad.

-Odio viajar de noche, y más dentro de esta cárcel de cuatro ruedas- dijo molesta la ojijade. La pelirroja se encontraba a su lado acariciando a Rakki, que, como todo ser que le gustaba ser mimado, no dejaba de ronronear de placer; al parecer era el único del viaje que se encontraba disfrutando.

-Lo siento Sakura, sé que viajas aquí por mi estado- dijo Karin en voz baja.

-No seas tonta, se perfectamente que harías lo mismo por mí- dijo la pelirrosa intentado quitarle hierro al asunto; sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos lo que ese comentario implicaba.

-Conque ya asumes que serás la madre de los futuros herederos del clan ¿eeeh?- dijo Karin en tono gracioso.

Sakura abría y cerraba su boca sin saber que contestar. Su rostro volvía a estar rojo, cosa que últimamente era de lo más común en ella.

La idea de formar una familia al lado de Sasuke era algo en lo que no había pensado con detenimiento. Hacía solo unos días que había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía hacia su marido; sin embargo, pensar en tener hijos era algo que veía precipitado, más aun teniendo en cuenta la situación de caos que giraba en torno a su persona, al clan Uchiha, a las Naciones Feudales y a la amenaza de Akatsuki.

-No digas tonterías Karin, es solo una manera de hablar- pudo decir la pelirrosa cuando recuperó el habla- además, ahora mismo la situación es bastante complicada- la pelirrosa bajó la mirada; no quería decir nada de la futura reunión de los Señores de la Guerra, no porque no confiase en Karin, sino porque Sasuke le había dicho que no contase nada a nadie.

Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sakura no pudo evitar volver a pensar en lo que Karin le había dicho.

 _Un bebé, un bebé de Sasuke y mío- pensaba la pelirrosa- No Sakura, deja de pensar en eso. Él no te ama; además has visto como crían a los niños los Uchihas; carentes de sentimientos, imparciales, frío… no quiero traer al mundo a un niño que no pueda sentir el afecto de unos padres que se aman y de una familia feliz._

Tras estos pensamientos el ánimo de la pelirrosa cayó en picado; le dolía amar a alguien que sabía que no podría amarle.

En esos momentos la puerta de la carroza de abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Shisui.

-Señoritas, haremos una paradita para comer- y sin más se fue por donde habían venido.

Ambas chicas salieron de la carroza con muchísimas ganas, tanto por poder estirar las piernas como para salir de esas cuatro paredes que era la carroza. Rakki las siguió, y una vez que se encontró con sus patitas en el suelo partió a correr por el bosque.

-¡Rakki, ven aquí!- exclamó Sakura, que, a ver como su pequeño guardián salía despedido hacia el bosque, intentó ir a por él.

La pelirrosa notó que alguien la agarró a la carrera.

-¿Todavía no aprendes la lección?- oyó la voz de su marido tras ella.- ¿Qué hemos aprendido de internarse en los bosques sola?- dijo con ironía el pelinegro, haciendo que Sakura lo fulminase con la mirada.

-Imbécil, ¿no ves que voy tras Rakki?-dijo indignada Sakura mientras se deshacía del agarre de su marido.

-Dudo mucho que el bicho haya huido; habrá ido a morder algo- dijo el moreno mientras tomaba nuevamente la mano de su mujer y la dirigía hacia donde estaban reunidos el resto del grupo preparando las cosas para cenar.

Karin y Suigetsu, como era normal en ellos, se encontraban discutiendo, bajo la atenta mirada de Shisui.

-Shisui sigue soltero, porque como tengas la mala suerte de que te toque una mujer como la mía…- decía un "muy indignado" Suigetsu.

-¡¿Acaso soy mala mujer porque no se cocinar?!-gritaba una Karin histérica.

-¿Quieres que te conteste?-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa ladeada, ganándose la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

-¡¿TE CREES QUE AGUANTARTE ES FÁCIL?! TODO EL DÍA INSULTANDOME, MOLESTANDOME, HACIENDOME RABIAR… CUANDO ÚNICO PARAS ES CUANDO INSISTES EN LLEVARME A LA CAMA- gritaba Karin mientras intentaba darle en la cabeza a su marido con una sartén.

-Deja de gritar como la loca que eres- dijo Suigetsu mientras esquivaba los sartenazos de la pelirroja-No sé por qué te pones así, si luego en la cama no paras de gemir y decirme que siga.

-IMBÉCIL, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS- Karin seguía intentando atizar a Suigetsu, pero éste consiguió quitarle la sartén de las manos- DEVUELVEMELA.

-Deja de hacer el tonto, a ver si le vas a hacer daño a mi hijo, o peor, que se le peguen tus tonterías.- al terminar Suigetsu de decir esto se arrepintió. El labio de Karin comenzó a temblar, y acabó rompiendo llorar.

-¿ENCIMA AHORA A PARTE DE MALA MUJER SOY MALA MADRE?- gritó en mitad del llanto Karin- ERES DE LO PEOR, SOLO ESPERO QUE MI HIJO NO SE PAREZCA A TI- y tras decir esto se fue camino del carruaje, dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos.

Suigetsu soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Joder, malditas hormonas- soltó por lo bajo. Se dispuso a ir a por la pelirroja, pero se dio la vuelta, dejó la sartén que todavía tenía en la mano, y con cara demacrada dijo- Jefe no tenga prisa en dar herederos al clan, y tú Shisui no preñes a ninguna mujer, esto cada vez va a peor- y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Suigetsu fue en pos de su muy cabreada esposa.

Sasuke, Sakura y Shisui tenían cara de circunstancia; ya no podían sorprenderse por ver a la pareja discutir, al fin y al cabo era tan natural como la vida misma. Se miraron los unos a los otros sin decir nada.

Shisui se levantó y cogió la sartén que Suigetsu había dejado atrás, la miró durante unos segundos e hizo el amago de dársela a Sakura, que alzó su ceja incrédula.

-Si no quieres que esa sartén acabe en tu cabeza más te vale que no digas nada- dijo Sakura con tono molesto.

Shisui retiró lentamente la sartén. Miró a su primo que le devolvió una mirada seria y fría. Shisui soltó un suspiro.

-Por lo visto esta noche cocino yo- dijo con resignación- al menos me lo compensarán dejándome dormir dentro de la carroza, ¿verdad primo? No te preocupes no tocaré a ninguna de las chicas, se cómo se puede poder un hombre cuando tocan lo que más quiere.- dijo jocoso el moreno.

-Shisui, si no quieres estar una semana en pie más te vale mantener esa boca cerrada y empieces a cocinar- la ceja de Sasuke temblaba levemente. Le molestaba que su primo cada vez que tenía opción intentase burlarse de él, y sobretodo le molestaba que estuviera tan pendiente de Sakura. Le molestaba todavía más que le dijese cada dos por tres que ÉL, el Señor de las Tierras del Fuego, Líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de las Naciones Libres, el Clan Uchiha, estuviese enamorado. El amor era para los débiles, muy bien se lo habían enseñado desde pequeño; además, ¿cómo podría haberse enamorado de su mujer? Era una mujer bruta, para nada delicada, contestona y cabezota.

Sasuke no paraba de mirar como su mujer "discutía" con su primo. Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de por qué se había iniciado esta vez la discusión; al fin y al cabo, esa era la nueva rutina del viaje: Suigetsu y Karin discutían, la pelirroja se iba indignada, el peliblanco iba detrás de ella, los otros tres del grupo se quedaban solos, Shisui y Sakura comenzaban a discutir y luego él tenía que mandar a callar.

Un pequeño rugido hizo que el moreno dejase de mirar la discusión de su primo y su mujer para mirar hacia abajo. El pequeño Rakki se encontraba a los pies de Sasuke con lo que parecía un conejo muerto a sus pies.

Bueno, al parecer el bicho ya era autosuficiente.

-Vosotros dos, dejad de discutir y haced algo útil, que hasta el bicho aporta más a este grupo que todos los demás juntos.

-¡RAKKI! CORAZÓN ESTÁS BIEN-Sakura corrió hasta quedar al lado de Sasuke y aupó a Rakki, quien gruñó contento de que su "mamá" lo mimase- Y mira, encima nos traes la cena, es que eres tan bueno.

-No sé por qué tanto revuelo porque el bicho cace- Sasuke bufó molesto.

-Primo no te pongas celoso del cachorro, ya te mimará a ti cuando estéis solos- dijo Shisui con sorna.

-PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO IDIOTA-gritó "indignada" Sakura, y así se inició otra discusión.

Sasuke se frotó el puente de la nariz con molestia; todavía les quedaba una semana de viaje.

Hola a todos, antes de nada, PERDÓN. Sé que dije que iba a intentar actualizar seguido, pero parece que los astros se han alineado en mi contra.

En primer lugar, comienzo a trabajar (que no me quejo para nada), pero que me ha quitado mucho de mi tiempo libre, teniendo en cuenta que trabajo y estudio a la vez.

En segundo lugar, ¡la maldita mudanza! Nunca pensé que diera tanto coñazo.

Tercero, creo que me ha tocado la única tele-operadora a la que el cliente tiene que acosar para contratar sus servicios, cuando suelen ser ellos los que te bombardean a llamadas para que contrates el internet.

En conclusión, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Pero bueno, tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos a medias y creo que no tardaré tanto en actualizar.

Sé que este capítulo no da muchas revelaciones de la trama, pero como vi que en vuestras maravillosas reviews me pedíais ver a Sasuke-kun celoso, pues me surgió esta alocada idea de describir la "rutina" de este peculiar grupo.

Siento mucho si no es lo que esperabais, pero puedo prometer y prometo que a partir de ahora la trama irá avanzando, comenzarán a aparecer los demás personajes.


	16. Curiosos reencuentros

Sakura se encontraba ansiosa, en unas horas llegarían a las Tierras del Té. Esa semana se había pasado rápida entre discusiones, peleas y reconciliaciones; para que mentir, había sido una semana curiosa y graciosa. Pero necesitaba salir de las cuatro pareces que era esa carroza, y de dejar de ocultarse como si fuesen prófugos.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención a Sakura fue que Itachi, o mejor dicho, sus recuerdos, no había vuelto a aparecer.

 _No sé siquiera en qué momento me asaltarán los recuerdos. Esto es muy frustrante_ \- pensó la pelirrosa.

Karin se encontraba durmiendo con su cabeza en el regazo de Sakura. Le habían aparecido las náuseas mañaneras típicas del embarazo, y la pobre se encontraba extenuada, al nivel de no discutir con su marido, cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo, en especial a Suigetsu. Pero bueno, era algo normal y natural.

De repente el convoy se detuvo. El silencio reinó fuera, cosa que puso en tensión a Sakura, que asomó su cabeza por fuera de la caravana.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?- preguntó con sorpresa.

Recibió una callada por respuesta. Los tres hombres se encontraban en posición de defensa, con sus armas sacadas.

-Sakura, métete dentro de la carroza, no estamos solos- dijo con voz seria Sasuke, en cuyos ojos se podía apreciar el enrojecimiento característico del Sharingan.

Shisui, al igual que su primo también tenía activado su Sharingan; Suigetsu tenía su larga espada desenvainada.

Sakura fue a reclamar cuando aparecieron dos figuras delante de ellos.

Eran dos hombres, uno de pelo castaño y largo, y el otro lo tenía negro y en punta. El del pelo castaño tenía un palillo en la boca, y el otro destacaba por una cicatriz que le recorría toda la cara. Ambos iban vestidos con el uniforme shinobi.

Al verlos, tanto Sasuke, su primo y Suigetsu bajaron las armas. Los dos shinobis hicieron una reverencia.

-Raido, Genma- dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo.

-Uchiha-sama- dijeron ambos a la vez- Nuestro señor nos ha avisado de que su llegada estaba al caer y nos ordenó escoltarles hasta la entrada de nuestras Tierras.

Sasuke bufó molesto.

-¿Acaso ese viejo no confía en que podamos llegar sanos y salvos?- la molestia en la voz de Sasuke era más que palpable.

-En realidad Uchiha-sama, el motivo por el que nuestro señor nos mandó a venir es porque quería impedir que usted cometiese algún homicidio- dijo Genma con voz divertida. Sasuke lo miró sin comprender- Nuestro señor conoció la noticia de su matrimonio con Sakura Haruno…Uchiha, y creía que usted podría llegar a perder la paciencia.

Las carcajadas de Suigetsu y Shisui no se hicieron demorar.

-JAJAJAJAJA PRIMO TU ANTIGUO MAESTRO TE CONOCE A LA PERFECCIÓN- Shisui no para de reírse.

-Y tanto jefe, un día más de viaje y estoy más que seguro de que solamente usted hubiera llegado a las Tierras del Té- dijo Suigetsu.

-OYEEEEE, QUE YO NO HE HECHO NADA- gritó una indignada Sakura desde la carroza- Y A DEMÁS QUIEN ES VUESTRO SEÑOR COMO PARA CREER QUE SABE COMO SOY- preguntó a voz de grito la pelirrosa.

-Te dije que entraras en la carroza- dijo Sasuke enfadado. A parte de que aquellos dos se riesen de él, no comprendía de qué conocía su antiguo maestro a su mujer.

-En fin, si no es molestia sería bueno que nos dispusiéramos en camino- dijo Raido.

Y así, entre discusiones, llantos, risas y algún que otro intento de asesinato, el particular grupo llego sano y salvo a las Tierras del Té.

* * *

Las Tierras del Té le parecieron a Sakura muy agradables. La gente, al contrario que en las Tierras del Fuego, saludaban y se acercaban a los dos ninjas que los escoltaban; pudo descubrir que eran altos mandos de esas tierras.

Todo el mundo tenía un aura de paz a su alrededor, como si no tuviesen ningún problema ni miedo del que preocuparse.

Todo el grupo se había aseado y cambiado en unos baños termales que había a la entrada de la aldea. El símbolo Uchiha volvía a lucir imponente en la espalda de Sasuke, Shisui y Sakura.

Volver a poder caminar sin tener que ocultar quienes eran, y dejar atrás esa carroza hacía que Sakura se sintiese más relaja, tranquila y en paz.

Sin embargo, esa paz se vio quebrantada nada más llegar a un castillo estilo japonés con grandes jardines rebosantes de plantas del té.

-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAS TARDADO- el grupo observó a cámara lenta como un hombre de unos veinticinco años, rubio y de ojos claros se lanzaba contra Sasuke, que, desprevenido se vio arrollado por aquel hombre.

-USURATONKACHIIIIII QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA PEDAZO DE DOBE- el líder del clan Uchiha rugía furioso debajo del rubio.

-¿ASÍ ES CÓMO SALUDAS A TU MEJOR AMIGO DESPUÉS DE CASÍ TRES AÑOS SIN VERNOS?- gritaba aquel hombre.

-¿MEJOR AMIGO? TÚ LO QUE ERES ES UN DOLOR EN EL CULO- gritó Sasuke mientras se deshacía del rubio.

-Naruto, después de tantos años, ¿no sabes la extraña manera que tiene mi primo para demostrar su cariño?- dijo Shisui de manera divertida- Mira a la pobre Sakura, todo el día Sasuke se pasa fingiendo que la ignora, pero por la noche no la suelta ni queriendo.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Naruto sin saber a quién se refería Shisui.

-Si Sakura Uchiha, la mujer de Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu igual de divertido que Shisui.

-¿Uchiha?¿Mujer?- se veía que al pobre hombre le costaba pillar las cosas. Dirigió su mirada hasta la pelirrosa, y pudo observar que portaba el símbolo del clan en sus ropas. Una bombilla se encendió en su rubia cabeza- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿TEMEEEEEE TE HAS CASADO Y NO ME INVITASTE A LA BODA?

La vena de la frente de Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar.

-Naruto, ¿podrías dejar de gritar y de hacer el dobe?- preguntó entre dientes Sasuke.- No tenía por qué invitarte.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO! Y YO TE INVITÉ A LA MÍA-DATTEBAYO- gritó indignado Naruto.

-NARUTO COMPORTATE COMO EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA QUE ERES- gritó un Sasuke la mar que cabreado.

Sakura se encontraba en shock, ¿se suponía que aquel hombre con pintas de atolondrado era uno de los temidos señores de la guerra? Definitivamente el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Sakura buscó con la mirada a Karin, para ver si ella estaba igual de impactada que ella. Sin embargo la pelirroja tenía cara de molestia.

-A TU AMIGO SI QUE LO SALUDAS PERO A TU PRIMA NO ¿VERDAD?-gritó la pelirroja indignada.

Ante ese grito Naruto paró de "discutir" con Sasuke para mirar a Karin. Cuando reconoció quien era abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿PRIMAAAAAAAA? Hace años que no te veo- gritó el rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja- prima estas más gorda de lo que recordaba.

El puño de Karin se empotró contra la cabeza de ojiazul.

-HACE QUE NO ME VES DOS AÑOS; CUANDO ME MANDASTE A CASAR CON EL IMBÉCIL DE SUIGETSU, Y NO ESTOY GORDA ESTOY EMBARAZADA BAKAAA- gritó la pelirroja muy cabreada.

-Oye, oye, a mí no me metáis en problemas familiares- dijo Suigetsu con las manos en alto.

La situación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un silbido. Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver quien había sido la persona que lo había hecho, para descubrir a una Sakura molesta con las manos en forma de jarra en sus caderas.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí?-preguntó indignada por sentirse apartada de las múltiples conversaciones. Rakki gruñó a su lado, como dándole la razón a su dueña.

Sasuke suspiró molesto y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Sakura.

-Sakura, te presento al Señor de las Tierras del Trueno, Naruto Uzumaki; que a su vez es el primo de Karin- explicó con molestia Sasuke- Dobe, te presento a mi mujer, Sakura Uchiha.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja, y cuando estuvo a la altura de Sakura le puso las manos en los hombros de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan, no sabes cuánto lo siento; ser la mujer del teme no puede ser fácil- dijo con voz triste el rubio; ganándose un zape de Sasuke.

-Deja de tocar a mi mujer, y compórtate Naruto; acuérdate que no estamos reuniéndonos para ver qué tal nos va la vida-El semblante de Naruto se tornó serío al recordar el motivo de la reunión. Se apartó de Sakura.- ¿Han llegado los demás Señores de la Guerra?- preguntó Sasuke serio.

-No, yo he llegado esta mañana y vosotros habéis sido los siguientes; los demás estarán al caer- dijo serio Naruto, y dirigió su mirada al interior del castillo.- sería mejor que entráramos.

La seriedad de la situación inundo el ambiente que hasta ese momento era jovial; y no era para menos; Akatsuki estaba intentado crear una guerra entre las naciones, no era para tomárselo a risa.

Nada más entrar dentro de la pagoda, un pequeño destello rubio corrió hacia ellos.

-Otouchaaaaaan- gritó mientras se tiraba contra Naruto, que cogió al pequeño y lo alzó mientras este carcajeaba.

-Bolt, ¿qué haces aquí?¿Te has vuelto a escapar de tu madre?- preguntó con una sonrisa el rubio. Se giró hacia el grupo con el niño en brazos- Eh Bolt, ¿Te acuerdas de Sasuke, tu padrino?

Sakura se quedó muda, ¿su marido era el padrino de aquel niño?

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó el niño sin entender nada. El pequeño se llevó un dedo a la boca, como si estuviese meditando sobre algún tema importante -¿Teme?-Naruto estalló en una carcajada.

-Sí, Bolt, es el teme- dijo entre carcajadas el rubio mayor. Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en los ojos.

-Tsss, dobe, puedo ver que la estupidez es hereditaria- dijo con molestia Sasuke-Ahora no solo tengo que aguantarte a ti, sino también a un mini-dobe.

-Sasuke, no seas así, el chiquillo no sabe lo que significa jajaja- dijo Naruto divertido- solo tiene tres años, y solo te ha visto una vez en su vida porque no te dignas a visitarnos.

El niño, un clon de su padre (con la única diferencia de que en vez de tener tres marcas en su cara, tenía dos), dirigió su mirada hacia Rakki, que se encontraba en los pies de Sakura. Empezó a revolverse entre los brazos de su padre, que lo dejó en el suelo. El niño salió corriendo a acariciar al pequeño tigre, que, con lo mimoso que era, se dejó querer.

Sakura miraba enternecida al pequeño que jugaba con Rakki; era una estampa muy adorable.

Sakura, se agachó a la altura del niño, que dejó de acariciar a Rakki al ver a la mujer que tenía delante, que le sonreía con dulzura.

-Hola pequeño, él se llama Rakki- dijo Sakura señalando Rakki- y yo soy Sakura, la mujer de tu padrino.

El pequeño la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos; no paraba de parpadear. A continuación, sorprendiendo a todos el pequeño se abalanzó contra Sakura y le dio un abrazo.

-PERO QUE LINDO ERES- dijo Sakura sosteniendo al pequeño rubio; provocando una sonrisa en Naruto y Sasuke apartó la mirada molesto, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio mayor, que le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes teme, Bolt no te va a quitar a tu mujer; por lo menos de momento- dijo jocosamente el rubio.

Ante este comentario Sasuke se giró para encarar a Naruto, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, una joven pelinegra apareció corriendo por el pasillo de manera atropellado.

-BOLT, ¡menos mal que estás aquí!- exclamó la joven de manera agitada.

-¡Okachan/Hinata-chan!- gritaron ambos rubios a la vez. El pequeño Bolt extendió las manos hacia su madre, que lo recibió con gusto.

-Siento mucho que apareciera de repente, lo perdí de vista un segundo y se me escapo- dijo sonrojándose la pelinegra.- Sasuke-san- saludo tras una leve inclinación Hinata.

-Hinata-san, te compadezco, no solo tienes que aguantar al dobe, sino que ahora tienes que lidiar con su mini-clon- dijo Sasuke con gracia- Hinata-san, ella es mi mujer Sakura Uchiha, Sakura, ella es Hinata Uzumaki, la mujer del dobe- presentó Sasuke a ambas mujeres.

Sakura vio que Hinata tendría más o menos su edad. Tendría más o menos su estatura, ni muy pequeña ni muy alta; tenía una larga cabellera negra-azulada; lo que más le llamó la atención a Sakura fue los ojos de la joven, eran de un gris perlado.

-Encantada Sakura-san- dijo Hinata tras hacer una reverencia.

-Igualmente Hinata, no me trates con tanto respeto que me vas a hacer sentir importante- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la ojiperla.

Sakura no sabía por qué, pero aquello mujer le calló bien. Se veía que era una joven llena de ternura, un tanto tímida, pero parecía buena persona.

-¡Vaya!, veo que mis dos alumnos ya se han vuelto a encontrar- una voz detrás de ellos les hizo girar. Ante ellos apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo grisáceo y en punta, que vestía un kimono color caqui. Poco se podía ver del rostro del hombre, pues se encontraba cubierto por una máscara azul marino. Solamente era posible ver un ojo, que era castaño.

-¿¡Kakashi-sensei!?- Todo el mundo volvió a girarse para poder mirar a Sakura que tenía los ojos como platos. Kakashi, como respuesta, sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

-Hola, Sakura-chan, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi- dijo el enmascarado.

Todo el mundo, en especial Sasuke, se encontraban sin entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿De dónde conoces a mi mujer Kakashi?- preguntó Sasuke molesto. Que él supiese su mujer no había salido nunca de las Tierras Libres; no entendía cómo era posible que su antiguo maestro conociera a su esposa.

-Sasuke-kun, conozco a Sakura-chan desde hace mucho, no por nada es la digna sucesora de su maestra- dijo Kakashi con voz pausada.-Como bien sabes, las Tierras del Té solemos ser neutrales en todos los conflictos de las demás Naciones; no es de extrañar que interactuemos con las Tierras Libres, que también suelen ser neutrales.- siguió narrando el peliblanco con voz calmada.-Además, ella también fue mi alumna.

Al decir esto, todo el mundo se sorprendió y miró a la pelirrosa, que se sonrojó al verse el centro de atención.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿desde cuándo un vago como usted es señor de unas tierras?-preguntó Sakura, que, al igual que el resto de gente se encontraba sorprendida.-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Kakashi, simplemente sonrió de manera enigmática.

-No lo consideré importante, durante los dos años que estuvimos entrenando juntos nunca me lo preguntaste Sakura-chan, además el desconocimiento de ese dato no frenó tu mejora, por lo que era irrelevante- todo el mundo observó con una gotita en la frente al peligris.

 _Típico viniendo de Kakashi –_ pensó todo aquel que conociese al peligris.

Sasuke observó a su esposa; sabía perfectamente que su mujer había tenido instrucción ninja, pero se pensó que solamente había sido preparada para la labor médica. De ahí a que le sorprendiese tanto de que, al igual que Naruto y él, hubiera recibido entrenamiento por parte de Kakashi, uno de los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos. Definitivamente Sasuke no había visto ni de lejos el potencial que tenía su mujer.

-En fin muchachos, creo que lo más conveniente ahora mismo es que os acomodéis en las habitaciones que os hemos preparado- comentó el maestro- Dentro de una hora podremos reunirnos más tranquilamente a charlar.

-No he venido desde tan lejos simplemente a charlar Kakashi- comentó en tono frío Sasuke. No le había molestado enterarse que tanto su mujer como él habían compartido profesor, lo que le molestaba era que ella no se lo hubiera dicho.

-Siempre tan simpático como siempre Sasuke-kun- dijo Kakashi con esa voz clamada tan típica de él.-Poco podemos hablar de temas serios estando solo Naruto, tú y yo. Mientras van llegando los Señores de la Guerra no nos sentaría mal ponernos al día en asuntos más banales; como por ejemplo, que al fin te has casado, ¡y nada más y nada menos que con mi otra alumna!

El líder de las Tierras del Fuego no sabía qué demonios tenía ese hombre que provocaba que se pusiera de mal humor. Dando un gruñido por respuesta, cogió a su mujer del brazo y se encaminó por el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de invitados.

-¡Oye, suéltame, se andar muy bien solita pedazo de bruto!- increpó Sakura

-Sakura, cállate de una vez, me estás dando dolor de cabeza- dijo el moreno.

-¿No será que te duele tanto por mantener todo el día esa cara de amargado?- siguió replicando la pelirrosa mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por su marido.

-Hm- fue todo lo que Sasuke tuvo que responderle.

El resto del grupo veía con cierta gracia como la pareja de recién casados se alejaba de ellos.

-Jajajaja, ¡Vaya!, veo que el teme se ha buscado una mujer de armas tomar- decía Naruto mientras se reía- a ver si ella es capaz de ponerlo en su sitio.

-¿En el mismo sitio en el que te tiene a ti Hinata, primo?- preguntó con sorna Karin, provocando que su primo se sonrojase.

-Prima, cuando te cases averiguaras que en un matrimonio cada parte tiene su lugar- Naruto intentó que sus palabras sonaran sabías. Sin embargo, lo que recibió a cambio fue un zape por parte de su prima.

-PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, YA ESTOY CASADA- gritó histérica Karin.-no sé si te acordarás pero TÚ mismo fuiste el que arregló mi matrimonio aunque yo me había negado, pedazo de baka.

-AAAAAH es verdad, se me había olvidado- Naruto esquivó otro intento de golpe por parte de su prima- Vamos Karin no te pongas así, sabes que fue lo mejor para todos.

Tras esas palabras Karin se calmó; no solo había encontrado a su medio limón (su amor con Suigetsu carecía de la dulzura de las naranjas, pero era su otra mitad), sino que también había fortalecido las relaciones con otro clan, que fue muy beneficioso para el suyo propio.

-Además no sé de qué te quejas. Si no llego a arreglar tu matrimonio, con el mal genio que tienes no te hubieras casado ni tenido hijos en la vida- continuó diciendo el rubio.

-AHORA SI QUE TE MATO- toda la calma de Karin había sido borrada en un instante.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Razón no le falta a tu primo Karin- carcajeó Suigetsu mientras agarraba a su mujer, para así impedir que el Señor de la Tierra del Trueno fuese asesinado.

Al ver que su mujer no se calmaría, ya fuese por las hormonas de ese embarazo (que le traía a él por el camino de la amargura) o porque su primo fuese un tanto especial; decidió que lo mejor era llevársela de allí.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me la lleve a descansar- dijo mientras se ponía a Karin al hombro, que no paraba de moverse como una lombriz entre sus brazos. Y sin más que decir, se fue por el camino que instantes antes habían recorrido el Líder Uchiha y su mujer.

Al ver como todos se disponían a descansar, Naruto cogió a su hijo de los brazos de su mujer.

-Hinata-chan, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo reacciona así conmigo dattebayo- el rubio mientras decía esto hacía un mohín con la boca al sentirse un incomprendido.

Hinata por su parte, tenía una sonrisa de circunstancia. Su marido a veces sacaba de quicio a la gente con su explosiva personalidad; sin embargo, no cambiaría nada de él.

-Naruto-kun, sería mejor que nos retiráramos también. Acabamos de llegar hace poco y Bolt-kun está cansado-señaló la ojiperla, pues el hijo de ambos se encontraba danto cabezadas contra el hombro de su padre.

-¡Es cierto!¡Vamos!-Y con su hijo en un brazo, y agarrando a su mujer por la cintura con el otro, la familia del trueno se fue a sus aposentos.

Del peculiar grupo solo quedaban Kakashi y Shisui. El último había estado observando la estampa que hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba ante ellos en completo silencio.

-Creo que no estoy, ni estaré nunca listo para el matrimonio- dijo en un susurro el Uchiha para sí.

Kakashi, sonrió mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda del moreno.

-Shisui-kun, ¿Por qué te crees que sigo soltero?- la pregunta de Kakashi dejó todavía más claro a Shisui que el matrimonio no era para él.

-Sabías palabras Kakashi-sama- dijo el moreno- Si me disculpa, acabo de llegar de una misión bastante larga, y encima voy me meto voluntariamente en esta; creo que me merezco descansar más que sea una hora- y tras decir esto se esfumó en un puf.

La sonrisa que Kakashi había portado hasta entonces se desvaneció. Le agradaba ver que sus alumnos estaban bien; pero las circunstancias de su reunión solamente podía significar una cosa: se avecinaba algo terrible para todo el mundo ninja; una guerra contra la organización terrorista más temida de la historia, Akatsuki.

El peligris se sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar los malos presagios. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a sus aposentos cuando escuchó a sus pies un pequeño gruñido que le hizo bajar la mirada.

A sus pies se encontraba Rakki mirándolo con sus ojos ámbar mientras movía su rabito.

Kakashi se agachó hasta la altura del ya no tan pequeño animal y lo observó durante unos segundos.

-Vaya, veo que esto va a ser interesando, ¿verdad Rakki?-El peligris obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta, a lo que sonrió.

Sí, definitivamente esa semana sería interesante.

* * *

-QUE ME SUELTES TE HE DICHO; ¿ES QUÉ A PARTE DE BRUTO TAMBIEN ERES SORDO?- Sakura seguía intentado escabullirse de las manos de su "captor".

-Tss, y yo te he dicho que dejes de ser tan escandalosa y no me has hecho caso; estamos empatados- el tono de Sasuke volvía a ser frío.

Se encontraban delante de la puerta de unos aposentos; en dicha puerta ponía en elegantes kanjis _UCHIHA._ Sasuke abrió con una mano la puerta, mientras que con la otra hacía entrar a su mujer. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, soltó a su mujer.

-De verdad Uchiha, cada día eres más bruto e insensible-dijo con fastidio la pelirrosa.

-Si pretendes que eso sea un insulto, lamento decirte que no lo has conseguido- le respondió el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines que había alrededor de una mesa de estilo japonesa.

Miró a su mujer durante un tiempo, mientras ella soltaba improperios y maldiciones había su persona.

-Sakura, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

El tono serio de su marido hizo ver a Sakura que se trataba de algo importante, así que refunfuñando, tomó asiento enfrente de su marido.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar?- la voz de Sakura sonó firme; sin embargo, por dentro se encontraba preocupada. ¿Habría descubierto su marido que su hermano se comunicaba con ella?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kakashi había sido tu maestro?-preguntó en tono neutro el pelinegro.

Sakura, interiormente se relajó. Su mayor secreto hasta la fecha seguía siéndolo.

-Nunca me preguntaste- dijo con simpleza la pelirrosa- además, nunca he salido de las Tierras Libres, desconocía que era alguien importante- dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza de admitir que desconocía muchas cosas de las llamadas Naciones Feudales.

Sasuke cerró los ojos pensativo. Era cierto que las Naciones Feudales eran muy herméticas en cuanto a sus secretos y ninjas se refería; pero Kakashi siempre había sido un héroe en las guerras que habían azotado el mundo ninja hacía diez años. Le costaba creer que las Tierras Libres fuese tan sobreprotectores con sus niños, al intentar marginarlos de cualquier cosa relacionada con la guerra.

Hasta la última gran guerra, había pensado que esto sucedía porque carecían de entrenamiento y no querían inmiscuirse en ningún asunto relacionado con las mismas. Pero había descubierto en primera plana que eran hábiles en la batalla, pero sobretodo en cuestiones de salud, tanto normal como bélica.

Aun así, no dejaba de estar sorprendido de que su mujer hubiera recibido el mismo entrenamiento básico que él.

-¿Qué entrenamientos realizaste con Kakashi?-siguió interrogando el ojinegro.

-Pues el estándar- dijo la pelirrosa – control de chakra, manejo de armas, taijutsu…

-¿Realizaste la prueba del árbol?-preguntó con curiosidad el moreno. Ahora que sabía que su mujer había entrenado con su antiguo maestro, tenía curiosidad de saber su verdadero potencial.

-¿Te refieres a la de escalar los árboles usando el chakra?-al ver que su marido asentía, la pelirrosa prosiguió- Sí.

-¿Cuánto tardaste en conseguirlo?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tarde tres horas en llegar a la copa del árbol- dijo desanimada la pelirrosa- Kakashi-sensei me dijo que lo normal era aprender la técnica en una hora, pero yo por aquel entonces no había realizado ningún ejercicio de dominio del chakra.

Sasuke se mantuvo impasible por fuera; por dentro se encontraba más que sorprendido. Tanto el como Naruto tardaron un día entero para conseguir dominar el charka, y necesitaron tres días para escalar la copa del árbol. Era imposible que su mujer lo hubiese conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

-En el manejo del chakra del entrenamiento en el agua me costó más- prosiguió la pelirrosa- tarde una semana en mantenerme estable, pero al final lo conseguí.

Suficiente. El dobe y él había tardado el doble, y eso que ya había venido a las Tierras del Té con una noción básica del ninjutsu.

-¿No estabas especializada en jutsus médicos?-la pregunta del pelinegro descolocó un poco a Sakura.

-Sí, esa es mi especialidad, pero antes de aprenderla tenía que aprender lo básico del manejo del chakra, de ahí a que Kakashi me entrenara- dijo la pelirrosa.- Cuando acabé mi entrenamiento con él mi tía me enseñó el resto.

-¿Por qué Kakashi?- quiso saber Sasuke.

-Porque mi tío fue el maestro del maestro de Kakashi- esta revelación hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera un poco. Desconocía que Jiraiya había sido el maestro de Minato, padre de Naruto.

El moreno se preguntaba si Sakura sabía que su tío había entrenado al dobe de Naruto. Sin embargo, al llegar a las Tierras del Té ella no había reconocido al rubio, al igual que el otro tampoco a ella. Supuso que no.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué me interrogas de esta manera?- preguntó Sakura curiosa.

Sasuke miró a su mujer seriamente. Estuvo a punto de serle sincero y decirle que le parecía inverosímil que fuera tan buena ninja como para que Kakashi se tomase la molestia de entrenarla; pero lo pensó mejor. Decirle eso a su mujer haría que ésta se pusiera como una fiera y no le dejaría descansar, y, después de una semana entera de viaje (que incluía día sí y día también continuas peleas) necesitaba descansar.

-Simple curiosidad- dijo Sasuke, esperando que su mujer estuviese tan cansada como él, y que esta respuesta fuera más que suficiente para ella.

Sakura achinó sus ojos. No se creía que su marido le hubiera interrogado _por curiosidad_. Por casualidad hubiera sido si se lo hubiera preguntado los primeros días que estuvieron juntos.

-No te creo- dijo Sakura.

Sasuke suspiró resignado. ¿Es que su mujer no le podía dejar una tregua?

-Sakura, no tienes pinta de ser buena ninja, y que te entrenase Kakashi me hace pensar que a lo mejor eres mejor de lo que parece- dijo Sasuke.

Ya le daba igual que su mujer se volviera hecha una fiera; si no le decía la verdad su mujer (que parecía oler las mentiras) no pararía hasta saber la verdad, y eso lo agotaría todavía más.

Sakura por su parte empezó a ponerse roja de furia. ¿Acaso su marido todavía seguía pensando que era débil?

-Sasuke eres un idiot…- Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Sasuke se lo impidieron.

Una vez que se separaron, Sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos; aunque llevasen casi dos meses casados todavía no se acostumbraba a los besos de su marido. Sasuke, por su parte sonrió de lado; por fin había descubierto una manera de hacer callar a su mujer.

El moreno comenzó a quitarse la ropa ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, que al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de su marido comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Qu..qu..qué pretendes Uchiha?- dijo tartamudeando Sakura.

Las otras veces que se habían acostado era ella quien acababa desnuda primero, no su marido; y solían estar casi siempre en igualdad de condiciones. Al igual que solían quitarse la ropa mientras su marido la seducía; no se quitaban la ropa y luego se seducían.

Sasuke, al ver a su mujer sonrojada, sonrió de lado todavía más.

-¿Tú que crees Sa-ku-ra?- dijo el moreno mientras dejaba caer el yukata que portaba, quedándose solamente con la ropa interior. Al ver que Sakura se ponía todavía más nerviosa, avanzó hacia ella hasta quedarse a escasos dos centímetros. Poco a poco fue descendiendo su boca hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Sakura, que se estremeció ante el roce de la nariz de su marido- Lo que pretendo hacer es descansar antes de ir donde Kakashi y el dobe. ¿Qué pretendes hacer tú?

Y sin más pasó de largo, hasta lanzarse en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sakura, que se encontraba en estado de shock.

Cuando comprobó que, Sasuke de verdad pretendía dormir se puso furiosa.

 _Ese imbécil se está quedando conmigo- pensó furiosa la pelirrosa._

-SASUKE ERES IMBECIL- gritó la pelirrosa mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, por la que salió y dio un portazo.

Sasuke suspiró. Ahora podía dormir tranquilo un rato. Sin embargo, en el momento en que su mujer salió por la puerta se le quitaron las ganas de descansar; ahora le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo a su mujer. Aunque sabía de primera mano que la seguridad del palacio de Kakashi era envidiable, también lo era la seguridad de su castillo y su hermano pudo burlarla con facilidad.

-Tss, menuda una molestia- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se ponía el yukata con rapidez. Si se daba prisa interceptaría a su mujer antes de que ésta saliese del pasillo de las habitaciones de invitados.

* * *

Sakura caminaba atropelladamente por el pasillo que se le hacía eterno.

-Valiente idiota está hecho ese capullo que tengo por marido- refunfuñaba Sakura por lo bajo.

 _Es idiota, primero me seduce y luego va y se va a dormir. GRRRRRRRRR ¿quién lo entiende?-_ pensaba Sakura para sí.

 _¿No será que estás tan molesta porque se te cayeron las bragas al ver a semejante hombre delante de ti semidesnudo, y que se fuese a dormir antes que tocarte?-_ La voz de su inner volvía a aparecer en la cabeza de Sakura.

Sakura detuvo su paso. Suspiró resignada. _Tal vez sea cierto…Yo intento por todos los medios que se sienta orgulloso de mí… ya ni siquiera pido que me ame… sé que eso es más que imposible… pero que al menos no me menosprecie- pensó la pelirrosa con tristeza_.

De repente, el suelo comenzó a moverse.

-JODER ITACHI, ¿NO PUEDES ELEGIR UN MOMENTO MEJOR PARA ENSEÑARME LO QUE ME TENGAS QUE ENSEÑAR?- grito Sakura al aire. -¿NO PODÍAS HABERLO HECHO, NO SE… CUANDO ESTABA DURMIENDO TAL VE…

Sakura se quedó muda al ver dónde se hallaba. Un campo de batalla. No, algo peor… un campo después de una batalla. Sakura, no podía articular ninguna palabra. Lo que más le impactaba era el silencio, el silencio de la muerte. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía.

Mirase donde mirase solo podía ver una cosa: muerte y sangre… sangre de todos aquellos que habían perdido la vida en esa contienda. Aquellos cuyos cuerpos se encontraban desperdigados por todo el campo de batalla.

Sakura comenzó a caminar con pequeños pasos. El silencio más que incomodarla le dolía. Le dolía porque el silencio solo significaba una cosa: todos los que se encontraban ahí había dejado su vida atrás.

-Itachi por kami-sama, ¿dónde me has traído?- el susurro se escapó de los labios de Sakura, al igual que las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

Durante varios minutos caminó entre los cuerpos que allí se encontraban, mientras lloraba desconsolada. No era capaz de entender el porqué de tanta violencia. Entre los cadáveres pudo observar que varios de ellos portaban el escudo de los Uchiha en sus uniformes; otros tenían otros escudos que no pudo reconocer.

Cuando la pelirrosa se encontraba ya desesperada pudo observar que algo se movía a unos metros de donde ella estaba.

Se acercó corriendo, quería ver si habían sido imaginaciones suyas o de verdad había visto a algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien con vida en esa estampa tan dantesca.

Sakura abrió los ojos todavía más. Ante ella se encontraba una niña que rondaba los once años realizando una maniobra de reanimación a alguien.

-Itachi…- Sakura paro de respirar durante un instante al reconocer a su cuñado. No tendría más de doce años.

La niña, con lágrimas en los ojos no paraba de realizarle el masaje torácico para intentar reanimar a Itachi.

-Venga, respira, he visto que estabas arrastrándote hasta hace poco- gemía la niña mientras seguía intentando reanimarlo.-VENGA JODER- y dicho esto le propinó un puñetazo en el corazón a Itachi.

Con una exhalada desesperada Itachi abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue una niña sobre él con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Sería un poco más pequeña que él; era delgada y de piel clara. Tenía el pelo de un color morado rojizo y los ojos de color ámbar. Estaba vestida con un yukata viejo y sucio, raído por los bajos del yukata. Sus manos estaban llenas de heridas y llagas, al igual que sus pies, que se encontraban descalzos. Toda ella estaba llena de barro y polvo.

Una vez que pudo reaccionar Itachi se la quitó de encima, se incorporó y le puso un kunai contra el cuello, todo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Quién eres?¿Por qué me ayudas?- exigió saber Itachi con voz ronca. Tras preguntar, comenzó a toser de manera exagerada. Fue perdiendo las fuerzas, hasta el punto de volver a caer sentado al suelo.

-Será mejor que te acuestes, así solo estás forzando a tu cuerpo, deberías descansar- dijo casi en un susurro la chica.

-¿QUIÉN ERES?- exigió ahora todavía más cabreado.

La niña dio un pequeño respingo pero no se apartó de él; es más se acercó todavía más a él, le quitó el kunai y lo lanzó patosamente lejos de ellos. A continuación, se sentó junto a Itachi y le palmeó la espalda para que éste dejase de toser tan atropelladamente. Itachi, poco a poco fue recuperando la respiración.

-Nariko- susurró la niña. Al ver que Itachi la miraba sin comprender mientras tocia la niña volvió a repetir-Nariko, me llamo Nariko.

-Eso no responde quién eres y porqué me ayudas- dijo tajante Itachi. No confiaba en la chica, pero al ver que estaba desarmada, y con lo menuda que era dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerle ningún daño; decidió que no era un peligro para él.

-Yo no soy nadie, y te ayudé porque eres un ser humano- la respuesta de la chica dejó un poco descolocado a Itachi.

-¿Sabes acaso quién soy?- dijo con desconfianza Itachi.

Podría ser que lo intentase salvar para hacerle rehén. ¡Jah! Si pensaban que su clan se dejaría extorsionar por unos supuestos secuestradores iban arreglados. Su clan tenía una norma: el clan antes que la familia. El líder del clan, su padre, se lo había dejado muy claro durante toda su vida. Antes de esa guerra empezara, le había dicho que en caso de verse superado en batalla y con posibilidades de ser capturado se quitase la vida. _Mejor muerto que estorbando_. Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre.

-Por tus ropas creo que eres un soldado del clan Uchiha- dijo Nariko con sinceridad.

No sabía realmente quien era Itachi. No era un soldado cualquiera, era el heredero del Clan más poderoso de las Tierras del Fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en mitad de este campo de batalla?- Itachi se encontraba conmocionado, no sabía si por lo exhausto que se encontraba, por las heridas que tenía o por lo rara que era la niña.

La cara de la niña cambió radicalmente a una de extrema pena. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la niña.

-Vivo en una aldea a dos días de aquí. Hace tres semanas vinieron los soldados de las Tierras del Fuego diciendo que como formamos parte de las mismas teníamos que darles soporte en la guerra. Todos los hombres mayores de dieciséis años vinieron al frente, entre ellos mi padre…- dijo entre lágrimas la muchacha.- hace tres días que volvieron algunos… mi padre no estaba entre ellos. Vine a ver si se encontraba herido pero…- un llanto se atoró en la garganta de la chica.

Al ver a la chica llorando Itachi se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo.

-No me importa tu vida. El más fuerte es quien sobrevive, es ley de vida. No esperes que te lo agradezca.- el tono de Itachi podría helar al propio Sol. Le daba igual quien era esa chica o que sería de su vida. Solo tenía una prioridad: llegar a su casa y demostrar que seguía vivo.

Sin embargo, tras dar tres pasos calló de rodillas llevándose una mano al costado izquierdo. Al retirar la mano vio sangre, mucha sangre. Lo último que vio antes que todo se tornara negro fue a Nariko corriendo hacia él.

El suelo se movió bajo los pies de Sakura, volviéndola a la realidad. Nada más fue consciente de que se encontraba en el pasillo del palacio de las Tierras del Té y no en aquel campo de batalla, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y calló al suelo.

Se tapó la boca intentando contener los gemidos de tristeza que se encontraban atascados en su garganta. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Había sido horroroso, una cosa era imaginarse lo crudo que podía ser la guerra y otro muy distinta había sido verla con sus propios ojos.

La actitud de Itachi con Nariko la dejó más que impactada. No entendía como alguien que decía que su hermano era lo más importante para él fuera tan frío, tan inhumano.

Por más que lo intentó, el llanto acabó por salir afuera.

-SAKURA- el grito de Sasuke hizo que Sakura levantara la cabeza de entre sus manos.

Sasuke miraba con preocupación a su mujer. Habían _discutido,_ pero la tontería por lo que habían hecho no era motivo para que se pusiera así. Algo más le pasaba.

-SAKURA, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?- gritaba Sasuke más que nervioso mientras agarraba a la pelirrosa por los hombros.

Sakura que seguía en shock solo pudo hacer una cosa: lanzarse a los brazos de su marido y enterrar la cara en el pecho del moreno.

-Sasuke… por favor, intenta evitar la guerra, no quiero te vayas para siempre- tras decir estas palabras, Sakura apretó con todavía más fuerza al ojinegro.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba en shock. Su mujer tenía miedo de que muriera en la guerra. No sabía porque le había dado por pensar eso ahora, pero cuando una convulsión debida al llanto recorrió el cuerpo de su mujer, la atrajo todavía más a si y la apretó con fuerza, sin llegar a hacerle daño, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Sakura, no puedo prometerte nada que no está al alcance de mis manos- tras las palabras del moreno, Sakura volvió o gemir de tristeza. Sasuke se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente para poder levantarle la cara con una mano- pero lo que si te puedo prometer es que no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente. Una guerra no podrá matarme. Lo digo por experiencia. – y tras decir esto, la besó. No era un beso pasional como el que solían darse antes de ir a la cama, era un beso que a la pelirrosa le transmitía seguridad, seguridad de que su marido, el amor de su vida, no iba a morir en una guerra.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Al ver que su esposa estaba más tranquila, Sasuke la levantó tipo nupcial.

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, debes estar agotada del camino y de ahí a que estés así.- dijo poniendo camino a la habitación que compartían ambos. Sakura se acurrucó contra el pecho de Sasuke, mientras se sorbía los mocos; ya estaba más tranquila.

-Que conste que todavía estoy enfadada contigo, no recuerdo por qué, pero lo estoy.- murmuró Sakura entre hipidos.

La risa de Sasuke sorprendió a Sakura. En contadas ocasiones lo había visto sonreír (exceptuando cuando lo hacía para mofarse de ella), mucho menos lo había visto reír.

-Como no, orgullosa hasta la médula- y sin más ambos se volvieron a perder por el pasillo.

A unos metros de donde estaban ellos, detrás de unas columnas se encontraba un Shisui serio, mirando a la pareja que se alejaba, ajena ante el hecho de que estaban siendo observados.

Unos instantes antes se encontraba paseando por los pasillos cuando vio a la mujer recorrer el pasillo hecho una furia. Iba a reírse de ella cuando de repente la mujer frenó en seco y su expresión cambio a una de horror. Iba a intervenir, pero su primo se le adelantó. Al ver a la pelirrosa llorar, supo lo que había pasado.

 _Itachi, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?¿qué le estás haciendo a Sakura?_

Todo su clan tachaba a Itachi de traidor, pero él creía que había algo más detrás de la deserción de su primo mayor. Él había sido su mejor amigo, y sabía que era incapaz de traicionar a su clan, por eso no entendía lo que había sucedido, y mucho menos lo que estaba pasando ahora con la pelirrosa.

-Espiar la conversación de dos recién casados es de mal gusto Shisui-kun, incluso para un cotilla como tú- la voz a su espalda le hizo dar un respingo.

Tras él, se encontraba un muy sonriente Kakashi, con Rakki a sus pies, que gruñó a favor del enmascarado.

-Kakashi, los años no afectan a tus cualidades, no te he visto venir- dijo con sinceridad Shisui- Bueno, ya me voy, no quiero estar por estos alrededores cuando esos dos se reconcilien. - y con un puf desapareció.

Kakashi, hasta ahora sonriente, se puso serio. Él también había visto lo que le pasó a Sakura, y solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer eso.

 _Itachi._

Ante este último pensamiento bajo la mirada hacia Rakki, que no dejaba de mover su colita mientras lo miraba.

-Si estoy en lo cierto, y es muy seguro de que lo esté, ¿tú también formas parte de esto verdad?- ante las palabras de Kakashi, Rakki se tumbó panza arriba, demandando ser acariciado. Kakashi suspiró y atendió las demandas del no-tan-pequeño felino-Tu deber es proteger a Sakura, así que espero que veles por su seguridad, al fin y al cabo es mi única alumna.

Dicho esto Rakki gruñó asintiendo. Y tras esto, se incorporó y se marchó a la puerta de la habitación de su "mamá", a hacer su guardia.

Kakashi sonrió y se retiró a sus aposentos. Según sus informadores el resto de Señores de la Guerra llegarían a la noche.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación del matrimonio Uchiha se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura acostados en la cama; ella abrazándolo a él mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y el la abrazaba por la cintura. La pelirrosa estaba dormida. El joven no.

Una sola idea le rondaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan gratificante que su mujer no quisiera separarse de él?

Gratificante a la vez que aterrorizante. Sasuke había luchado innumerables batallas, pero siempre tenía claro que ganaría sus luchas. Ahora no estaba tan seguro; aquella chica poco a poco estaba ganando la batalla a su frío corazón, y es algo que atemorizaba a Sasuke.

Solo dos personas habían conseguido llegar a él: su madre y su hermano, y éste lo traicionó de la peor forma posible. Le había dejado una cicatriz invisible en su corazón. Aunque su madre lo amara con locura, no llenaba el corazón de Sasuke. Su hermano, a quien Sasuke adoraba como a un dios, lo había dejado solo y desprotegido.

Su padre, Fugaku, nunca lo había instruido para ser el líder del clan; siempre había sido Itachi la única opción. Cuando éste asesino a su progenitor y había desertado, dejó a un muy perdido Sasuke en los temas del clan. Su primer año de gobierno había sido un desastre: intentos de golpe de estado, incursiones por parte de mercenarios en sus tierras, el consejo conspirando en su contra… tardó todo un año en poner la situación bajo control.

Lo peor de todo es que se había cerrado en banda a todo el mundo. Solamente se sentía seguro con su madre; y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, con Naruto.

Ese dobe le había apoyado más de la cuenta. Incluso le había nombrado de manera oficial el padrino de su hijo, que en un futuro sería el heredero de las Tierras del Trueno. Esa muestra de confianza fue una advertencia para las demás naciones, pues era una declaración muy clara de alianza entre las Tierras del Fuego y las Tierras del Trueno. Ninguna Nación quería verse las caras en una batalla ante semejante alianza.

-Mmmm, Sasuke-kun- el murmullo de su esposa hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos- aunque seas un capullo te amo- Sasuke abrió todavía más los ojos. Sabía que su mujer estaba dormida, así que habría sido el subconsciente de la muchacha el que hablaba a través de ella.

Escuchar la confesión de la chica hizo que el corazón de Sasuke latiera más rápido, y sintió una calidez que hacía años que no tenía. La apretó más contra sí.

-No sé si lo que dices es cierto Sakura, pero ten por seguro que no permitiré jamás que te vayas de mi lado- susurró él abiertamente al saber que su mujer se encontraba dormida.

Mientras le besaba la rosa cabecita, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Y, después de cinco años, se durmió en paz.

* * *

El rugido de Rakki despertó a Sasuke, que de un solo movimiento se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Mmmm ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es la hora de cenar?- una despeluzada y somnolienta Sakura medio gruñó desde la cama.

-Sigue durmiendo- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas, su mujer le hizo caso.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Rakki con el lomo erizado, enseñándole los dientes a un pobre muchacho que retrocedía con cautela. Era un joven sirviente, y Sasuke no podía sentir grandes cantidades de chakra en él, por lo que descartó que fuese una amenaza.

-Ya está bien bicho- dijo refiriéndose a Rakki, que soltó un gruñido de desaprobación hacia la denominación que el marido de su "mamá" le había puesto y se escabulló dentro de la habitación- tú, habla y que sea rápido, no tengo tiempo para tonterías- se dirigió al sirviente.

-MehadichomiseñorKakashi-samaquelosdemásseñoresllegaránencuestióndemediahora- dijo el muchacho atropelladamente mientras temblaba

-Dilo más claro inútil no he entendido nada- le ponían de mal humor la gente incompetente, pero acababa de descubrir que le ponían de todavía más mala leche la gente incompetente que le hacían salir de la cama mientras dormía plácidamente al lado del calor que solo le podía aportar su mujer.

-Me ha dicho mi señor Kakashi-sama que los demás señores llegarán en cuestión de media hora- esta vez el joven pudo decirlo de manera más entendible.

-Ya puedes marcharte.- el joven salió corriendo por el pasillo, y él volvió a adentrarse en su habitación.

Pudo observar que donde instantes antes había estado él durmiendo, ahora se encontraba el bicho, que estaba siendo abrazado por su mujer de manera cariñosa, como un niño que abraza a su peluche favorito.

Parecería una tontería, pero no le gustó nada ver a su mujer abrazando a otro, aunque fuera esa bola de pelos.

-Sakura, arriba- dijo en tono autoritario, solo recibiendo un gruñido por parte de la pelirrosa, que se abrazó todavía más al tigre.- Sakura he dicho que te levantes.

Al ver que su mujer seguía sin hacerle caso, cogió el extremo opuesto de la cama y lo alzó, provocando que la muchacha callera al suelo.

-¿PERO TU ERES IDIOTA? ¿ es que no puedes despertarme como una persona normal?- dijo atacada la pelirrosa mientras se sobaba su trasero.

-Lo he intentado, pero estabas más atenta abrazando al bicho- fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Definitivamente no estás bien de la cabeza Uchiha- murmuró Sakura por lo bajo- ¿por qué demonios estás metiéndome prisa?

-Acaban de llegar los demás señores de la guerra, tenemos que presentarnos para reunirnos con ellos. Ponte el mejor kimono que te hayas traído, hoy representarás a nuestro clan por primera vez ante los demás señores, tienes que dar una imagen acorde a la situación- dijo Sasuke de manera seria. Al ver que su mujer iba a recriminarle, se le adelantó- confió en ti.- dijo el moreno en un murmullo apenas oíble.

Sakura, estuvo a punto de recriminar a Sasuke, obvio que iba a lucir su mejor kimono, ¿qué se creía, que de verdad era una salvaje incivilizada?, pero cuando oyó a su marido murmurar que confiaba en ella, se desvaneció por completo su enfado. Con una sonrisa radiante, corrió hacia él y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Por supuesto Sasuke-kun, te demostraré que al contrario de lo que piensas soy una mujer muy preparada para representar una nación- y tras decir esto salió corriendo hacia el vestidor, a prepararse para su primera "misión" como señora de las Tierras del Fuego.

Lo que no pudo ver Sakura fue el sonrojo que portaba su marido en esos momentos. Sasuke podría jurar que el sonido que se escapaba del pequeño tigre no era un gruñido sino una risa. Abochornado por sus contradictorios sentimientos se giró hacia el felino

-Y TÚ COMPORTATE- gritó mientras iba al baño a prepararse.

Tras veinticinco minutos preparándose, el matrimonio salía de su habitación. Fuera les esperaban Suigetsu con Karin, que se había arreglado para la ocasión, y Shisui.

Sasuke con un asentimiento de cabeza dio el visto bueno a su particular séquito, que comenzaron a seguirlo desde atrás, como mandaba el protocolo.

Al llegar a los jardines donde ese mediodía habían llegado, se encontraban reunidos Kakashi y sus dos guardaespaldas, Naruto e Hinata, está última con el hijo de ambos en brazos. Sakura vio entrar a tres carrozas similares en la que ella había viajado.

De la primera bajó un hombre que rondaría la edad de su marido. Vestía un haoi blanco y una especie de falda larga negra, por debajo de esta lucía unos pantalones igual de blancos que su haoi. Poseía una melena castaña recogida en una cola baja, a la altura de la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un tono perlado, el mismo tono que poseía la mujer de Naruto. Su mirada barrió a las personas que se encontraban en frente suya con desconfianza. Al posar su mirada sobre Naruto, no pudo expresar otra cosa más que desagrado. Sakura observó que en el pecho del castaño lucía imponente el escudo que ella había visto a través de los recuerdos de Itachi, lo que hizo que ésta se tensase.

-Es Hyuga Neji, Señor de las Tierras del Agua y Líder del Clan Hyuga. Es el primo de Hinata- le susurró Sasuke a la pelirrosa.

A continuación Neji alargó ambos brazos al interior de la carroza. Todos los presentes menos Naruto y su mujer se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron a continuación. Neji portaba en sus brazos a un bebé que no podría superar el mes de vida; del interior de la carroza salió una mujer con un kimono blanco con el obi rojo. Era morena y su pelo lo traía recogido en dos moños que estaban muy bien arreglados. La mujer también cargaba otro bebé en brazos.

 _Maldita seas Tsunade_ \- pensó Sasuke. Él desconocía que el Hyuga había contraído matrimonio, y mucho menos que ya tuviese hijos. La vieja líder de las Tierras Libres se la había jugado al amenazarle con que Sakura se casaría con Neji si el no aceptaba el pacto.- _lo tenía todo planeado.-_ Tsunade y Jiraya se habían marcado un farol, en el que él pico de lleno.

La familia Hyuga era escoltada por un hombre la mar de raro. Tenía el pelo cortado a lo tazón y unas cejas muy pobladas. Su vestimenta era un atuendo verde, que a parte de llamativo era de lo más raro.

Al quedar escasos metros de distancia, se pararon.

-Uchiha- murmuró Neji con desagrado.

-Hyuga- le respondió Sasuke.

Se sostuvieron las miradas durante largo tiempo. Sakura pudo observar que ambos líderes se miraban como si se estuvieran retando. Algo le decía que esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien.

-Oe oe oe- el grito de Naruto hizo que ambos miraran hacia él- ¿les recuerdo que es un encuentro pacífico?- dijo con las manos en alto Naruto- ¿y a mí no me saludas primo?- dijo Naruto de manera socarrona.

Neji por su parte lo miró con repulsa.

-Agradece que tengo a uno de mis hijos en brazos Naruto, sino acabaría lo que una vez empecé y no acabé por órdenes de mi tío- y tras esta fría conversación se puso al lado del séquito de los Uchiha, a la misma altura, como no, de los otros dos líderes; no sin antes devolverle el bebé a su mujer, que sostuvo con increíble agilidad.

El siguiente hombre apareció tras un remolino de arena.

-Presumido- dijo por lo bajo Naruto con gracia.

Debía rondar la edad de los demás señores de la guerra. Tenía el pelo en punta de un color rojo como la sangre. Sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina, y se encontraban bordeados por unas profundas ojeras. En su frente se podía apreciar el kanji que decía amor. Su vestimenta, al contrario que los demás señores, no era un kimono normal. Era una especie de capa larga de color marrón rojizo ajustada con un montón de correas de cuero. Debajo de esta se podían apreciar unos pantalones de similar color. Una pechera sostenía lo que parecía una calabaza gigante, como esas donde los viejos guardaban su sake. Pero Sakura dudaba mucho que aquel hombre guardase sake en ella. Tras él apareció una muchacha menuda, con el pelo castaño corto y unos ojos negros. Vestía un kimono color gris, con un obi verde, que acentuaba un vientre medianamente abultado.

Junto a ellos, estaba un hombre un poco mayor que ellos, iba vestido con un mono negro largo holgado, su cara estaba pintada con líneas moradas y su cabeza cubierta por un gorro con una especie de orejas.

-Sabaku no Gaara, Señor de las Tierras del Viento, y Líder del Clan Sabaku no- murmuró Sasuke en un susurro solo audible para su mujer.

Al llegar a su altura, Gaara inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo. Su mujer hizo lo mismo, y a la hora de ver a Sakura mostró curiosidad

-Ei, tú eres nueva aquí, soy Matsuri la mujer de Gaara- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-MATSURI- le reclamó Gaara que ya se encontraba al lado de la familia Uzumaki.

Matsuri le picó un ojo a Sakura.

-Luego nos vemos- y mientras le picaba el ojo a Sakura , se fue a colocarse al lado de su marido, un paso por detrás, como las demás señoras feudales.

A Sakura esa chica le cayó bien; era muy simpática y no se la veía para nada cohibida por la situación.

La siguiente aparición shockeó un poco a Sakura.

-DESPIERTA YA PEDAZO DE VAGO. ERES EL ÚLTIMO EN APARECER, COMO SIEMPRE- un grito de mujer se oyó desde el interior de la última carroza.- EN VEZ DE TÚ MUJER PAREZCO TÚ NIÑERA. ACTÚA COMO EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA QUE ERES.

-Hai hai, tss mujer problemática

Del interior de la carroza salió un hombre, que como casi todos los señores feudales, rondaba los veinticinco. Tenía el pelo negro atado a una coleta en forma de piña. Tenía los ojos negros. En ambas orejas lucía un arete. Iba vestido con un kimono verde grisáceo medio abierto. En su pecho lucía un símbolo que Sakura desconocía. Eran como dos medios círculos, uno encima de otro formando el círculo completo. El hombre bostezó de manera perezosa.

Tras él salió una mujer rubia de ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo atado en cuatro coletas. Vestía un kimono negro con un obi rojo. Ella sostenía a un niño de unos tres años que era una copia exacta de su marido. El niño estaba cabeceando.

-Oka-chan no sean tan problemática y déjame dormir un poco más- murmuró el niño.

-Esto es por tu culpa- recriminó entre dientes la mujer a su marido.

-Tss problemática- murmuró otra vez el moreno mayor.

Sakura, al ver a aquel hombre tan despreocupado, no se podía creer que fuese un temido Señor de la Guerra.

-Nara Shikamaru, Señor de las Tierras de las Nubes, y líder del Clan Nara- volvió a informar Sasuke a su mujer.

Tras los Señores de las Tierras de las Nubes, apareció otra pareja. Se trataba de un hombre un tanto rechoncho con cara de bondad. En ambas mejillas lucía dos espirales. Su pelo le llegaba hasta media espalda, marrón anaranjado y en punta, estaba sujeto por una banda roja. Portaba una armadura con un símbolo en medio. Al igual que el Nara, portaba un arete en cada oreja. A su lado, había una mujer pelirroja y de ojos ámbar. Su tono de piel era lo que más llamó la atención a Sakura, era de un marrón oscuro de lo más exótico. Nunca había visto un tono igual.

-SHIKADAI-KUUUUUN- el grito del pequeño Boruto llamó la atención de todos; hubiera salido disparado hacía los señores de las Tierras de las Nubes, sino llega a ser porque su padre lo atrapó por la parte de atrás de la camisa.

-Ahora no Bolt, más tarde jugarás todo lo que quieras con él- murmuro por lo bajo Naruto.

-Inaceptable. - Neji refunfuñó; el niño estaba muy consentido por su padre.

Shikamaru llegó a la altura de todos los demás señores. Y tras un suspiro de resignación dijo.

-Esto es problemático- dijo sobándose la nuca.- Si Kakashi-sama nos lo permite podríamos entrar dentro ya de una vez, ya estamos todos reunidos.

-jajajaja No Shikamaru, no estamos todos- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa enigmática provocando la intriga y desconfianza de los demás señores feudales.

Sasuke se pusó alerta. Ya estaban todos reunidos, ¿quién faltaría por venir?, o mejor dicho, ¿Quién tenía el derecho de reunirse con ellos?

Sin previo aviso, una rana gigante aterrizó en medio del gran jardín. Sobre ella, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-¿Era aquí la reunión de los Líderes de las Tierras más poderosas?- dijo Jiraiya con gracia.

-Deja de hacer el idiota y bájanos de aquí Jiraiya- dijo de mal humor Tsunade.

-Hay que ver cómo te pones cuando estás de resaca Tsunade- dijo de mala gana Jiraiya deshaciendo su invocación.

-Cállate estúpido, fue tu culpa- dijo por lo bajo Tsunade.

-TSUNADE-OBASAN, JIRAIYA-OJISAN- gritó Sakura mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de sus tíos. No podía creer que se encontraran allí. La pareja abrazó con fuerza a Sakura; hacía casi tres meses que no veían a su pequeña sobrina.

-Sakura-chan te veo estupenda- dijeron ambos.

-SAKURA- el grito de Sasuke rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban los tres familiares.

-Anda Sakura-chan, ve, que el celoso de tu marido te está reclamando- le susurró al oído su tía mientras le guiñaba el ojo- luego nos vemos cariño; tenemos que ponernos al día.

-¿ERO-SENNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN?- El grito de Naruto seguramente había sido oído por todas las Tierras del Té. Los ojos del rubio estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.-¿ Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Naruto, me alegra ver que sigues igual de baka que siempre- dijo con una sonrisa Jiraiya- y si estamos aquí es porque como líderes de las Tierras Libres creo que tenemos el derecho de participar en esta reunión ¿no crees?, además hacía tiempo que no veía a mi sobrina- dijo Jiraiya señalando a Sakura.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ¿QUÉ LA MUJER DEL TEME ES TU SOBRINA?- preguntó ojiplático el rubio- ¿POR QUÉ HABÉIS CONDENADO A VUESTRA PROPIA SOBRINA A UNA ETERNIDAD AL LADO DEL TEME?

-NARUTO TE MATO- y si Sasuke no se lanzó contra el rubio fue porque su cuerpo se detuvo- Maldito Nara no te metas- dijo enfurecido el Uchiha mirando a Shikamaru, cuyas manos se encontraban en el sello que le permitía controlar las sombras.

-Me importa bien poco si lo matas o no, pero les recuerdo que tenemos una reunión pendiente- dijo con fastidio- además, sería muy problemático si lo matas, habría dado el viaje para nada.

-Bueno, Bueno, Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a cenar?-sugirió Kakashi intentando calmar los humos- Seguro que después de un viaje tan largo tendrán ganas de cenar algo en condiciones.

Todos los allí presentes asintieron de manera unánime.

-Además, sería muy precipitado reunirnos ahora. Al fin y al cabo, el viaje de seguro que os ha dejado agotados, y seguro que si os encontráis descansados será más pacifica la reunión.-prosiguió Kakashi- Llevad vuestras pertenencias a las habitaciones, mandaré a alguien a que os avise cuando esté lista la cena, dentro de una media hora.

Si reunir a los cinco señores de la guerra sin que estos se matasen entre sí era todo un logro, cenar todos juntos y que nadie resultase herido sería un completo milagro.

* * *

Hola a todos! Pues nada, estoy de nuevo por estos lares. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Ya había gente que me ha preguntado por los demás protas de la serie; pues ALA! Ya se han reencontrado.

La pregunta es... ¿se aguantarán entre ellos?¿Qué conflictos hay entre ellos?¿Qué es lo que cree Kakashi sobre la situación?¿Sakura se comportará como toda una señorita de las Naciones Feudales?¿Sobrevivirá Naruto a la reunión?

La respuesta a estas preguntas en los próximos capítulos ;)

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado sus review, a aquellas que le han dado a FAV o Follow; gracias de verdad, me alegro muchísismo al ver que cada vez sois más lo que seguís esta historia que hago con toda la ilusión del corazón.


	17. Una cena un tanto peculiar

-¿Por qué me da la ligera sensación de que todos tenéis ganas de mataros los unos a los otros?- preguntó Sakura a su marido nada más entrar a la habitación.

Como ellos habían llegado ese mediodía no necesitaban descansar, pues ya lo había hecho; sin embargo, por cortesía hacia los recién llegados (o más bien para que Sasuke no matara a Naruto), habían decidido retirarse a su habitación.

-Somos señores de la Guerra Sakura. Nuestras Naciones se han enfrentado mil y una veces desde prácticamente su formación; es normal que haya resentimiento entre nosotros- dijo con voz cansada Sasuke mientras se sentaba en un cojín.

-Ya, pero, ¿No se supone que a través del matrimonio por conveniencia habéis formado alianzas entre vosotros?- esta situación era nueva para Sakura, de ahí a que tuviera tanta curiosidad- Por ejemplo, me da la sensación de que Neji Hyuga quiere por todos los medios asesinar a Naruto, cuando es el marido de su prima.

La boca de Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa jocosa, como si la pregunta de Sakura le hubiera hecho gracia.

-La verdad es que los matrimonios sí que han ayudado en las relaciones con las otras tierras, pero lo de Naruto es un caso aparte- dijo mientras se sobaba la espalda con gesto molesto- Ese dobe por poco crea una guerra con los Hyuga hace poco más de tres años atrás.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos; por lo poco que había visto del rubio no se le veía un chico que buscase pelea.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber la pelirrosa.

-Por dejar embarazada a la hija del Señor de la Guerra de las Tierras del Agua de aquel entonces Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata y tío de Neji- dijo Sasuke de manera seca.

-Pero si estaban casados ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Sakura sin entender lo que su marido le estaba diciendo.

-El caso Sakura, es que el Dobe e Hinata no estaban casados- la revelación de Sasuke hizo que Sakura abriera más los ojos.- ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de las Tierras que hay más allá del mar?- al ver que su esposa asentía Sasuke prosiguió- Pues Hinata estaba comprometida con el hijo del Rey de esas Tierras, Otsutsuki Toneri, pero el Dobe de Naruto estaba enamorada de ella desde hacía tiempo, pero el clan Hyuga no lo aprobaba. –Sakura estaba muy atenta a lo que su marido le decía-Cuando Hiashi y Neji se enteraron de que Hinata estaba embarazada del Dobe Neji casi lo mata, si no llega a ser por la intervención de Hiashi, hoy tendríamos un Señor de la Guerra menos. Los obligó a casarse inmediatamente para salvaguardar su honor, al igual que dijeron que el mini-dobe nació prematuro. Al final el dobe consiguió lo que quería, casarse con Hinata, e indirectamente una alianza con las Tierras del Agua.

-Por eso Neji le tiene tanto coraje a Naruto,¿verdad?- ahora que sabía la verdad, Sakura entendía un poco mejor las cosas.

-Naruto no es una persona fácil de tragar Sakura, y más para un remilgado como el Hyuga- dijo Sasuke con fastidio. Su amigo podría llegar a ser desesperante.

-Tú tampoco te llevas muy bien con él ¿verdad?-ahora era el turno de Sakura de bombardearlo a preguntas.

-No, el Clan Hyuga y el Clan Uchiha nunca han confraternizado muy bien- dijo secamente.

Sakura meditó durante unos segundos cuál sería su siguiente pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿quién está aliado con quién?- al ver la cara de fastidio en la cara de su marido siguió hablando- Soy tú mujer, te guste o no tengo que enterarme de la política de nuestras Tierras.

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Nuestras Tierras Sakura? Y tú eras la que decía que tu único hogar serían las Tierras Libres- dijo con sorna el peliegro.

Sakura se sonrojó ante la revelación de su marido. Era verdad, ya pensaba en las Tierras del Fuego como las suyas. Sin embargo, las Tierras Libres también serían para siempre su hogar.

-Las Tierras Libres siempre serán mi hogar, pero ahora soy la señora de las Tierras del Fuego, no puedo comportarme como una ajena, por el bien de mi pueblo y del tuyo.- dijo desviando la mirada.

Sasuke observó a su mujer durante un tiempo. Le gustaba mucho verla sonrojada por comentarios como ese. Pero más le gustaba que ya empezara a sentirse parte de las Tierras del Fuego.

-Bien, empecemos por las Tierras del Trueno. Naruto, por matrimonio está aliado a las Tierras del Agua; a su vez, su primer general, Sai, está casado con la heredera del clan Yamanaka, que forma parte de la alianza de clanes más poderosa de las Tierras de las Nubes, así que de esa manera están aliados indirectamente con ellos; con nuestras tierras se alió oficialmente cuando me nombró el padrino del mini-dobe.- al decir esto vio como su esposa lo miraba de manera un tanto tierna, lo que hizo que apartara la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-Las Tierras del Agua, se encuentran vinculadas con las del Trueno por el matrimonio de Naruto con Hinata; y con las Tierras de las Nubes puesto que la mujer de Neji, Tenten, es la prima materna de Shikamaru Nara.

-Las Tierras del Viento son aliadas nuestras, pues la mujer de Gaara es la hija del segundo Clan más importante de las Tierras del Fuego, el Clan Uchiyama*. A su vez, la hermana de Gaara es la mujer de Nara Shikamaru, lo que les hace aliados directos.

-Las Tierras de las Nubes, como podrás ver, se encuentra aliada a casi todas las naciones. Incluso por lo que he podido ver hoy se han aliado con los pueblos más allá del mar.- al ver que Sakura no entendía a que se refería prosiguió- El hombre que acompañaba a Shikamaru es su primer general, Choji Akimichi, futuro líder del Clan Akimichi, que junto con el Clan Nara y el Yamanaka forman la alianza de clanes que antes te comente. La mujer a su lado, que supongo que es su mujer porque portaba el escudo de los Akimichi en sus ropas, tiene el mismo tono de piel que la gente de uno de los pueblos de más allá de las montañas, territorio que solo colinda con las Tierras de las Nubes. Sin embargo, no guarda alianzas con nuestras Tierras.

Sakura se encontraba callada procesando la información.

-Así que las Tierras del Fuego se encuentran aliadas con las Tierras Libres por nuestro matrimonio; con las Tierras del Trueno y con las Tierras del Viento ¿no?- Al ver que Sasuke asentía Sakura se quedó más tranquila pues había conseguido entender toda esa trama política de matrimonios a la primera.- ¿Y las Tierras del Té? ¿De quién son aliadas?

-Las Tierras del Té no son una superpotencia como lo son las demás Tierras; si quieres verlo de esta manera se podría comparar con las Tierras Libres. Son neutrales en los conflictos entre Naciones, pero como habrás podido comprobar en conflictos de este calibre sí que acuden al combate.

Sakura permaneció callada mirándose las manos.

-Intentarás por todos los medios evitar la guerra, ¿verdad?- dijo ella en apenas un susurro audible.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, meditando qué le diría a su mujer.

-Sakura, te prometí que no te dejaría viuda, por lo menos no tan rápido.- dijo con un tono de voz tajante- sin embargo, esta situación es muy diferente a las demás. La reunión de mañana dudo que sea fácil, y no voy a aceptar ninguna condición que perjudique a NUESTRAS Tierras, ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Sakura asintió un poco decaída. A veces ella misma había sido mediadora entre los distintos clanes de las Tierras Libres y sabía por experiencia que llegar a un consenso no era fácil. Si ya era difícil coordinar los distintos clanes de las Tierras Libres, no se quería ni imaginar lo difícil que resultaría llegar a un acuerdo entre todas las Naciones Feudales.

Sakura notó que su marido le levantó la cara con una mano. Había llegado hasta ella sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

-Sakura, no dejaré que me arrebaten nada que considero mío, así que puedes estarte tranquila- Sakura fue a protestar, ella no era un objeto perteneciente a un dueño, pero el moreno al ver las intenciones de su mujer, selló sus labios en un beso.

Un beso que cada vez iba siendo más demandante, que cada vez iba subiendo más de tono.

Sasuke, acercó el cuerpo de su mujer todavía más a él, sintiendo los senos de su mujer contra su propio pecho. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Ambos se encontraban agitados, ella sonrojada. Cuando se disponían a volver a unir sus bocas en otro apasionado beso un rugido proveniente de fuera, proseguido por un pequeño grito de susto los hizo separarse.

-Tss, vamos antes de que el bicho muerda a alguien- dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa, al igual que su mujer.

Una vez listos, salieron de la habitación y pudieron ver como Rakki tenía acorralado contra la pared a un joven sirviente, que, con miedo a que el tigre le mordiera se mantenía estático contra la pared.

-Bicho, para ya- dijo tajante Sasuke, haciendo que Rakki dejara de gruñirle al chico y se fuera a restregarse contra las piernas de Sakura, que instintivamente se agachó para mimar a su guardián.- Tú, habla ya- dijo secamente Sasuke al muchacho que si antes estaba asustado, ahora temblaba de miedo, y no es para menos, se encontraba delante de un Señor de la Guerra, el líder de las Tierras del Fuego, Sasuke Uchiha; uno de los ninjas más despiadados de todos los tiempos

-Ka..Kakashi-sama ha dicho que ya está la cena- dijo tartamudeando el chico, que nada más terminar de dar el mensaje que se le había encomendado salió corriendo.

Sakura miró con gesto ceñudo a su marido.

-Adoras atemorizar a la gente ¿verdad?- dijo molesta Sakura.

-Solamente hago que me respeten- dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación, ¿Cuándo aprendería su marido que miedo no era sinónimo de respeto? Y sin más, comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a su marido y ponerse a su altura.

Por el camino se encontraron a Suigetsu, Karin y Shisui. Les comunicaron que los generales vigilarían la cena de los señores de la Guerra, y las mujeres de los generales comerían aparte, cosa que desagradó en gran medida a Sakura; seguía con la firme creencia que nadie era superior a los otros por un título que muchas veces se ganaba por el mero hecho de haber nacido en una mejor familia.

-No comentes lo que estás pensando- murmuró Sasuke; si es verdad que solo llevaban poco más de tres meses casados ya conocía suficiente a su mujer como para saber que no le hacía gracia la idea de separar a los invitados por sus rangos.

Sakura por su parte hinchó sus mejillas con molestia. Le molestaba que su marido ya la conociera tan bien.

-¿No voy a poder decir lo que pienso durante toda la cena?- susurró indignada la pelirrosa.

-Durante la cena y en el resto de conversaciones que tengas, recuerda tu papel- dijo Sasuke molesto.

No quería que su mujer lo metiese en un lío diplomático por decir lo que pensaba. Él ya se había acostumbrado a que su mujer se metiese en donde no se la llamaba; cosa que le daba un poco igual, puesto que la última palabra la tenía él.

Cosa distinta era lo que los otros Señores de la Guerra pensasen. No quería que lo consideraran débil por no dejarle claro a su mujer cuál era su sitio en los temas de política.

-Imbécil- susurró Sakura en voz baja, solo audible para Sasuke.

-Molestia- susurró en respuesta Sasuke a su mujer.

Justo cuando Sakura se giró para replicar Sasuke levantó la mano, mandándole a callar, incluso antes de que ella hablase.

Sakura volvió la cabeza al frente y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la puerta de un gran salón; supuso que allí se haría la cena.

Antes de entrar pudo ver que el chico que había acompañado a los Hyuga, el rarito con el pelo a lo casco; a su lado se encontraba el chico relleno, Chouji, si mal no recordaba y el escolta del Señor de las Tierras del Viento, el hermano mayor de Gaara, Kankuro

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Habían llegado ya casi todos los demás Señores.

 _No veo a Sai, el general de Naruto, al el dobe llegará más tarde que yo, como siempre_.- pensó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a ingresar en la sala; pero antes, se giró para hablar con su séquito.

-Shisui tú custodiarás esta sala junto con los otros primeros generales; Suigetsu, tú harás guardia ante la puerta de las mujeres de los generales.- dijo en tono firme Sasuke.

-Por supuesto Jefe- dijo risueño Suigetsu.

-¿Por qué me toca siempre a mí bailar con la más fea?- preguntó deprimido Shisui. Él quería ser quien custodiara a las mujeres; al fin y al cabo, sus maridos no estarían adelante.

-Haz lo que te he dicho Shisui, y tú Suigetsu- se giró a su segundo general- no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería que ocasiones problemas diplomáticas, ¿entendido?

Tanto Shisui como Suigetsu asintieron. Suigetsu y Karin se fueron a una sala dos puertas alejada de la que iban Sasuke y Sakura.

El matrimonio Uchiha entró a la sala, seguidos de Rakki, mientras Shisui se quedaba fuera.

-OI OI TEMEEEEE, SIENTATE YA PARA PODER EMPEZAR A COMER- el grito de Naruto descolocó a Sasuke. El general de Naruto no se encontraba fuera custodiando…¿ dónde estaría?.-Seguro que te retrasaste tanto por estar con tu mujercita haciendo cosas indecentes.- dijo jocoso el rubio, ganándose una mirada fulminadora por parte del moreno.

-Al menos yo tengo la decencia de hacerlo con mi mujer estando ya casado dobe- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Ante el comentario de Sasuke, Naruto se atragantó; Hinata se sonrojó hasta el punto de parecer un verdadero tomate, amenazando con desmayarse; Neji solo pudo gruñir de enfado; el resto de los allí reunidos rieron por lo bajo.

-Jajajajaja Naruto sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- rio Jiraiya de buena gana.

Sasuke y Sakura tomaron los dos asientos que quedaban libres, al lado de Tsunade y Jiraya por la derecha, y por la izquierda Naruto e Hinata. Rakki se sentó entre las piernas de Sakura.

Sasuke se sentó con mala cara, la pelirrosa se había sentado al lado de su tía, por lo que a él le tocó sentarse al lado del dobe de Naruto.

-¿Dónde está el paliducho de tu general?- susurró Sasuke para que solo lo oyera Naruto- No estaba fuera, y tampoco lo vi en la recepción.

-Está con su mujer, que está a punto de dar a luz y el viaje ha sido muy duro para ella- susurró Naruto de vuelta.-Ambos se encuentran en una habitación cercana.

-Hmm- fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke.

Esperaron en silencio a que Kakashi apareciera.

-No sé por qué nos hemos dado tanta prisa en venir, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde- murmuró Sakura por lo bajo.

Todos los allí presentes le dieron la razón a la pelirrosa silenciosamente. Por muy Señor de las Tierras del Té que fuera, Kakashi seguiría siendo Kakashi.

Shikamaru frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Cómo conoces la puntualidad de Kakashi?- La pregunta dejó al matrimonio Hyuga y al Sabaku no bastante confusos, puesto que ellos desconocían que la pelirrosa había sido alumna del peligris.

Sakura notó como las miradas de Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji se posaban sobre ella. Sakura miró a su marido por el rabillo del ojo; si algo sabía era que a Sasuke no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria; y él le había dicho que no hablase, y ella había hablado, y el Nara había leído entre líneas de ese estúpido comentario que ella hizo.

-La respuesta a esa pregunta no te incumbe Nara- fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke. No quería que más gente supiera que su mujer había sido alumna de Kakashi, eso haría que preguntasen más cosas sobre su mujer, y no quería ser el centro de atención en esa estúpida cena.

Shikamaru miró intensamente a Sasuke, que por supuesto sostuvo la mirada del Nara. Shikamaru soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Tss, sois muy problemáticos- y tras decir esto, Shikamaru apoyó el codo en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, ganándose un discreto codazo por parte de su mujer.

-¿Acaso tu mujer tiene algo que esconder Uchiha?-preguntó Neji desconfiadamente.

-Nada que tenga interés para ti Hyuga- Contestó Sasuke.

El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que podía palparse.

-YO- todos giraron la mirada hacia la cabecera de la mesa donde había aparecido Kakashi.

-LLEGAS TARDE OTRA VEZ KAKASHI-SENSEI- gritó indignado Naruto.-¿Cuál es tu escusa esta vez? ¿Ayudar a una anciana? O ¿Se perdió por el sendero de la vida tal vez?

-En realidad, me cruce con un gato negro y para no pasar por delante de él tuve que bordear todo el camino- Dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía por debajo de su máscara.

A todos los allí presentes les cayó una gota por la frente.

 _Muy típico de Kakashi-_ pensaron todos los allí presentes.

-En fin, tendrán hambre así que a comer- y tras dar dos palmadas, varias sirvientas entraron a servir la comida.-Itadakimasu

-Itadakimasu- respondieron todos al unísono y comenzaron a comer.

Sakura estaba un tanto tensa; estaba sentada comiendo en la misma mesa en la que estaban todos los Señores de la Guerra, y había comprobado que no se llevaban bien precisamente. Miró a su tía, y esta le dirigió una sonrisa.

-No estés tan tensa, parecen más antipáticos de lo que son- susurró por lo bajo Tsunade, para que solo su sobrina y su marido la oyeran- actúa como solías hacerlo en las misiones diplomáticas de las Tierras Libres.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Si su tía se lo decía era porque era lo mejor para ella.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que hacer algunas presentaciones, al fin y al cabo hay tres nuevas integrantes en esta mesa - dijo Kakashi – hay que ver cómo cambian las cosas en cuestión de un año ¿verdad? Por qué no te presentas tú primero Sakura-chan

Sakura volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que miraba molesto a su antiguo maestro. Sasuke, con un asentimiento le dio permiso para hablar.

 _Estarás disfrutando de esto ¿verdad Uchiha? Creyéndote el macho dominante. Ya me las cobraré- fue lo que pensó Sakura._

-Eto… Hola soy Sakura Haruno, digo, Sakura Uchiha, un placer- dijo Sakura mientras hacía una reverencia. Su largo cabello ocultó la sonrisa que traía en sus labios. Sabía perfectamente que a su marido le molestaba muchísimo que usara su apellido de soltera.

Tsunade y Jiraiya que también se dieron cuenta, disimularon su risa mientras bebían de la botella de Sake.

Sasuke por su parte tenía un tick nervioso en la ceja. Sabía perfectamente que su mujer había dicho primero su nombre de soltera a posta.

-¿Has dicho Haruno?¿De los Haruno de las Tierras Libres?- la pregunta fue hecha otra vez por Shikamaru.

-Así es Shikamaru, y sí, es nuestra sobrina por si te lo estabas preguntando- Tsunade respondió por ella. Su tía a veces era un poco entrometida, pero la quería igual.

-¿Algo más que quieran saber?- preguntó Sakura educadamente.

-¿Cómo aguantas al Teme Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

-Cállate usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke con el tick nervioso todavía más acentuado.

Kakashi miró a Neji esta vez, que se giró hacia su mujer.

-Yo soy Ten-Ten Hyuga un placer- Dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia con la cabeza.

Tsunade miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa, sonrisa que al Uchiha no le gustó nada. La rubia se giró esta vez a Neji.

-Neji, Ten-Ten, felicidades, no todos los días se tienen hijos gemelos- dijo Tsunade.

 _Maldita vieja, lo sabías_ \- El mal humor de Sasuke aumentaba por momentos. Odiaba que jugaran con él, y esa mujer y su marido lo habían hecho, y se habían salido con la suya.

-En realidad son mellizos, un niño y una niña- dijo Ten-Ten sonriendo como toda madre orgullosa de sus pequeños.

-¿Cómo los habéis llamado?-preguntó una muy tímida Hinata.

-Hizashi y Hikari- respondió Neji.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto sonrieron. Neji le había puesto a su primogénito el nombre de su difunto padre, y a su hija le había puesto luz.

 _Al final no eres tan frío como quieres aparentar, en eso te pareces al teme- pensó Naruto._

-Pobre niña, teniendo el padre que tiene y un hermano mellizo no va a encontrar novio en su vida- comentó Naruto- a menos que ellos no lo sepan.

En un parpadeo Neji se encontraba agarrando a Naruto del cuello. Su miraba destilaba pura rabia.

-Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso perdedor. Si bien Hiashi-sama perdonó tu insolencia yo no lo he hecho- dijo Neji enfurecido.

-Oi oi oi, que estamos en una velada pacífica- dijo Kakashi intentando apaciguar los ánimos. –Neji, por favor, deja a Naruto, no querrás dejar viuda a tu prima tan pronto con la carga de criar a un Uzumaki ella sola ¿verdad?

Neji cerró los ojos con frustración. Soltó al marido de su prima y volvió a su asiento mientras maldecía.

-Creo que ahora me toca a mí- la mujer de Gaara rompió en tenso silencio que se había formado.-Soy Sabaku no Matsuri, encantada- dijo la morena con una sonrisa cálida.

Shikamaru miró a su mujer, y ésta entendió la tácita sugerencia.

-Bueno, yo soy Temari Nara, para que sepáis ya mi nombre las nuevas- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Yo…yo… yo Soy Hinata Uzumaki- dijo la morena tímidamente.

-Bien, ya que todos nos conocemos entre todos sigamos cenand…- Kakashi se vio interrumpido.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y dejó ver a un agitado Sai. Todos los que conocían al moreno, aunque fuese solo de vista, sabían que el pelinegro mantenía la calma incluso en situaciones que harían temblar al mismísimo diablo; algo grave había pasado.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas.-dijo postrando una rodilla mientras realizaba una reverencia- No pretendo interrumpir, pero, mi mujer acaba de romper aguas y no hay ningún médico en el palacio, solicito permiso para poder ir a buscar uno al pueblo.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos. Aquel hombre, que no le tenía miedo a nada, estaba aterrorizado porque su mujer estaba dando a luz.

-Tss… esa Ino… es tan problemática hasta para parir- susurró Shikamaru.

-No hace falta que busques un médico fuera del palacio, yo soy médico- todas las miradas se giraron para ver a la pelirrosa, que se había incorporado.

Sasuke miró a su esposa. Sabía perfectamente que su moral la obligaba a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara; aunque le prohibiera ir, Sakura acabaría yendo, así que inclinó la cabeza para decirle que le parecía bien que fuese.

-No es que no lo agradezca Sakura-sama, pero sería mejor buscar a alguien experimentado- susurró Sai.

-¡Tonterías! Sakura, además de ser mi sobrina, ha sido mi aprendiz, mejor médico-ninja no encontrarán en ningún sitio- las palabras de Tsunade hicieron que todos abrieran los ojos.

Todas las miradas cayeron en Sakura.

-No me miréis como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, sí soy kunoichi ¿tenéis algún problema?- Ya está, Sakura había estallado. No podía seguir jugando a ser la esposa perfecta.- TÚ, llévame con tu mujer- dijo refiriéndose a Sai.

Éste asintió, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo también voy- dijo Temari.

-Y yo- dijeron Hinata, Matsuri y Ten-Ten a la vez.

-No seáis problemáticas- empezó a decir Shikamaru.

-Cuando vosotros soportéis el dolor de traer al mundo a un hijo podréis opinar- dijo Temari molesta- hasta entonces, dejadnos a nosotras los asuntos de mujeres.

Y sin más se fueron todas detrás del moreno y de la pelirrosa; dejando a todos los hombres allí presentes en shock.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio del momento. Todas las miradas se giraron para ver a una Tsunade muerta de la risa.

-Por muy Señores de la Guerra que seáis en estos asuntos no podéis ganar contra vuestras mujeres- dijo entre lágrimas la rubia.

Sasuke miró a la tía de su mujer con molestia.

-¿No deberías ir a supervisar a tu sobrina?- dijo el moreno.

-Para nada, Sakura hace mucho tiempo que se puso a mi altura- dijo mientras seguí bebiendo de su botella de sake-Además, he bebido un poquito, no puedo trabajar sin estar en mis plenas cualidades. Así que, señores, solo nos queda esperar.

En una habitación no muy alejada del salón principal, se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules gimiendo de dolor.

-Ino…- dijo Sai nada más abrir la puerta.

-TE DIJE QUE HASTA QUE NO TRAJESES A UN MÉDICO NO VOLVIERAS, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HAYAS ENCONTRADO A UNO TAN RÁPIDO-gritó la rubia, mientras se retorcía del dolor.

-¿INO-CERDA?-exclamó sorprendida la pelirrosa.

La rubia, un poco más calmada, aunque agitada por las contracciones miró a la persona que estaba detrás de su marido.

-¿FRENTONA?¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo la rubia, para luego contraerse de dolor, otra contracción le recorrió el vientre.

-Eso da igual ahora, luego hablaremos- le dijo a la rubia.-Chicas, necesito toallas y agua caliente.

Matsuri y Ten-Ten se perdieron por el pasillo en busca de lo que Sakura había ordenado.

-Vaya Ino, me alegra ver que sigues igual de chillona que siempre- dijo Temari con una sonrisa en los labios.- y te reías de mí cuando no paraba de maldecir a Shikamaru cuando estaba pariendo a Shikadai

-Temari, cállate, ¿no ves que ahora mismo estoy ocupada intentando no maldecir a todos los ancestros de mi marido?- dijo con voz chillona la rubia.

Sakura se puso al lado de Ino y le palpó el vientre.

-Ino, el bebé viene de nalgas-dijo muy seria la pelirrosa.-voy a intentar cambiarlo de posición, pero sino lo logro tendré que operar

Ino se empezó a poner nerviosa. Sabía por el tono de la pelirrosa que eso no era bueno. Buscó con la mirada a Sai, quien se veía a leguas que estaba incluso más asustado que ella. El hombre se acercó y tomó la mano de su mujer.

-Todo va a ir bien bonita, no voy a dejarte- susurró el moreno mientras le daba un beso tierno en la frente de su mujer.

Justo en ese momento llegaron las chicas con las toallas y el agua caliente. Sakura se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo, se lavó las manos y se volvió hacia la rubia parturienta.

-Chicas, vosotras quitadle el sudor a Ino con paños de agua fría para que no le de fiebre- todas las allí presentes asintieron.

Sakura miró a su amiga a los ojos y sonrió.

-No te preocupes cerda, todo saldrá bien. Estás en las manos de la mejor médico ninja.

Ino le devolvió la sonrisa a Sakura.

-No lo dudaba frentona, es solo que no esperaba que mi mejor amiga fuese quien me ayudaba a traer al mundo a mi hijo.

Sai miró a la pelirrosa. Al parecer esas dos se conocían de antes. Ya investigaría luego.

-Bien, ahora voy a intentar rotar a tu hijo con chakra, tú relájate todo lo que puedas- dijo Sakura mientras ponía las manos en el vientre de la rubia.

Empezó a acumular chakra en sus manos, y, poco a poco fue internando las manos en el vientre de su amiga; que se sacudió un poco molesta.

-Si te duele mucho avísame- susurró la pelirrosa concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Frentona, este dolor habrá valido la pena cuando tenga a mi pequeño en brazos, así que continúa- dijo Ino con total firmeza.

Sakura sonrió, su amiga seguía siendo igual de testaruda que siempre. Siguió metiendo un poco más su mano hasta que palpó al bebé. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverlo, poniendo especial atención en el cordón umbilical del todavía nonato, para que este no se enredara y dificultase todavía más el parto.

Ino comenzó a gemir de dolor mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su marido, pero no se movió, no quería que por un descuido suyo algo le pasara al bebé.

Las chicas, mientras le quitaban el sudor de la frente a la rubia, observaban la labor de la pelirrosa. Se encontraban sorprendidas al ver como la pelirrosa internaba sus manos en el cuerpo de la rubia sin hacerle ningún tipo de dolor**. A su vez, miraron sorprendidas como el vientre de la rubia iba cambiando de forma; supusieron que era porque el bebé estaba moviéndose.

En pocos minutos, que a Sakura le parecieron eternos, el bebé se encontraba en la posición perfecta para venir al mundo.

Retiró lentamente las manos del cuerpo de su amiga. Una vez que las sacó miró a las chicas.

-Traedme una toalla- dijo con las manos en alto, para no dejar caer sobre su amiga la sangre que en ellas había.

Hinata, que era la que más cerca estaba de la pelirrosa le tendió una toalla. Tras limpiarse las manos, Sakura miró a la rubia.

-Cerda, todo ha salido bien, ahora solo queda esperar a que dilates para comenzar a empujar- dijo Sakura

-Gracias Sakura-sama-dijo Sai mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-No me las des, al fin y al cabo la cerda es mi mejor amiga- dijo Sakura sonriendo a Ino

-¿Qué haces aquí frentona?- preguntó Ino, que ahora, aunque se encontrase molesta, estaba mucho mejor que antes.

-Esto era una reunión de los Señores de la Guerra ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura.

-Claro, has venido con tus tíos en calidad de diplomada, ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia creyendo que esa era la verdadera razón.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Para nada Ino, vengo aquí en calidad de la Señora de las Tierras del Fuego

Ino se quedó mirando a la ojijade… parpadeó durante unos instantes. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritó la rubia- ¿DESDE CUÁNDO?¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS CONTADO?

-Llevo casada desde hace poco más de tres meses, y no te lo había contado porque hace casi ocho años que no nos vemos- dijo la pelirrosa quitándole el hierro al asunto- no tenía ni idea que tú era la Yamanaka casada con el general de Naruto.

-Pues sí, frente, esa soy yo. Y ahora mismo estoy pariendo a su hijo como has podido comprobar- dijo con ironía la rubia.

-¿De qué os conocéis vosotras dos?- la pregunta de Temari interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo esas dos.

-Pues resulta que mi madre era una ciudadana de las Tierras Libres, pero al casarse con mi padre se convirtió en la mujer del Líder del clan Yamanaka. La frentona y yo nos conocemos porque mi madre y yo íbamos de vez en cuando a visitar a nuestros familiares a las Tierras libres.- contestó Ino.

Sai miró a su mujer y luego a Sakura.

-Nunca pensé que tu amiga Sakura fuese esta Sakura- le dijo a Ino.

-¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si ni siquiera lo sabía yo?- dijo molesta Ino. Otra contracción recorrió su cuerpo.

Sakura acomodó una toalla limpia sobre las piernas de su amiga.

-Bueno Cerda, te voy a pedir que abras las piernas para ver cómo vas- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Si estás en esta situación no te costará abrirlas otra vez- dijo Temari mientras se reía.

Ino la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres muy graciosa Temari- dijo con ironía- como si tu no hubieses pasado por esta situación antes.

Todas la allí presentes comenzaron a reírse. Sabían que Ino era muy amiga de la otra rubia porque habían convivido durante dos años en el palacio de las Tierras de las Nubes, puesto que Ino, al ser la heredera del Clan Yamanaka, se había criado con Shikamaru y Choji.

-Bueno, Ino, ya estás casi lista, a la próxima contracción empuja con todas tus fuerzas- le dijo la pelirrosa, que se encontraba demasiado concentrada en su tarea como para atender a los "pleitos" de ambas rubias.

La contracción llegó, e Ino comenzó a empujar mientras gritaba de dolor.

-Muy bien sigue así Ino- le animo la ojijade.

Sai se encontraba acariciándole el pelo a su mujer.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien bonita sigue así- le dijo con ternura su marido.

-TÚ CÁLLATE, QUE SI ESTOY ASÍ ES POR TU CULPA AAAAAAAAH- le gritó Ino mientras empujaba.

Sakura rio por la situación. Se notaba que su amiga tenía a su pobre marido azorado.

-Ino, un empujón más y tu cerdito estará en tus brazos- dijo Sakura.

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR CERDITO A MI HIJO FRENTONA- gritó Ino, que tras dar un último empujón, notó como su cuerpo se aliviaba.

Un potente llanto inundó la habitación. Sakura, había envuelto al bebé en una manta.

Ino miró a Sakura, que tenía la cara seria.

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?¿le pasa algo a mi hijo?-preguntó Ino preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ino… lo siento… el pobre es igualito a ti- dijo cambiando su expresión seria por una de felicidad, mientras le ponía en sus brazos a su hijo.

-FRENTONA, ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ NUNCA- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo que Sakura rio.

-Esta es mi venganza por meterte con mi frente durante todos estos años- dijo jocosamente la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, por ahora te perdono, solo porque has ayudado a traer al mundo a esta preciosidad- dijo la rubia que arrullaba a su pequeño.-Mira Sai, es nuestro niño, si no fuera por el pelo sería idéntico a ti.

Sai se encontraba ensimismado mirando a su mujer que sostenía al bebé en brazos, y con una sonrisa real, los envolvió a ambos en un tierno abrazo.

Sakura, al ver la escena, miró a las demás chicas y todas coincidieron en que deberían dejarles intimidad a los nuevos padres.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban arremolinados todos los Señores de la Guerra, esperando expectantes; sobretodo Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Todo ha salido según lo previsto- dijo Sakura con voz pausada.

Aunque había sido pan comido para ella, al tratarse de su mejor amiga hizo que pusiera más esfuerzos de los necesarios, y ahora se sentía un poco cansada; pero había valido la pena.

Matsuri se acercó a su marido de manera sonriente.

-Gaara-kun, ya está decidido- Gaara miró a su mujer sin entender qué era lo que quería decir- he decidido que quiero que Sakura-chan me asista en el parto. ¡Deberías haberla visto! El niño venía mal colocado y ella metió sus manos en la tripa de Ino lo colocó y todo fue coser y cantar- mientras la morena relataba las hazañas de Sakura fue haciendo mímicas de cómo la pelirrosa lo había logrado.

Sakura al ver que todos posaban sus miradas en ella se sonrojó.

Shikamaru se puso en frente de ella y realizó una reverencia.

-Te doy las gracias por lo que has hecho de parte del Clan Yamanaka y de las Tierras de las Nubes Sakura- dijo con voz solemne Shikamaru.- estamos en deuda contigo.

-Eto… No tienes por que darlas.- dijo una Sakura sonrojada.

Sasuke se había mantenido al margen, pero cuando vio que su mujer tenía la mirada cansada caminó hasta ponerse detrás de ella.

-¿Ya acabaste?- preguntó con voz seca. Sakura lo miró y asintió- perfecto, vámonos.

Cogió a su mujer del codo y la arrastró hacia su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes.

Un llanto volvió a escucharse por todo el pasillo.

-Tss… Mendokuse… ese niño sacó los pulmones de su madre, como me alegro de no ser Sai ahora mismo- dijo Shikamaru con tono de molestia.

Ese fue el último cometario que escuchó la pelirrosa antes de que fuese lanzada al interior de la habitación.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la habitación Sakura se giró hacia su marido con cara de molestia.

-¿A qué ha venido eso de antes?- le pregunto con una voz suave aunque molesta.

Sasuke alzó la ceja.

 _Tss si le digo que la traje porque no me gustaba que fuese el centro de atención, seguro que se enfada y me va a dar la peor semana de mi vida. Tsss… malditas sean las mujeres de las Tierras Libres. –_ pensó Sasuke mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz.

-Usaste chakra para ayudar a la mujer de Sai ¿verdad?- Ante la pregunta de Sasuke, Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- Noté que estabas un poco cansada y consideré que era mejor que nos retiráramos- al ver que su mujer iba a replicar continuó hablando- le he dicho al dobe que si pasa cualquier complicación con Ino venga a buscarte. Así que no seas cabezo y descansa, mañana ya podrán todas las mujeres a revolotear alrededor del chiquillo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio observando a su marido.

 _Al final tampoco es tan idiota como parece- pensó Sakura- ¿Acaso se está preocupando por mi bienestar?_ Una dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sakura.

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun, descansaré un rato ahora, pero mañana ni se te ocurra pararme los pies- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro y se dirigía a la cama.

Sasuke observó cómo su mujer se acomodaba en la cama, dejándole a él un espacio considerable.

 _No me gusta estar tan cómodo con ella. Si ella quisiese podría acabar conmigo mientras duermo. Tss quiero alejarme de ella pero no sé por qué no puedo. Joder, ¿qué clase de hechizo me has hecho Sakura?-_ pensó el pelinegro mientras se desvestía y se acostaba al lado de su mujer.

Ella había caído en brazos de Morfeo nada más tocar la cama. Se notaba que estaba cansada. Aunque ella pensase que solamente había traído un niño al mundo, había hecho algo más que eso: había hecho que el propio Shikamaru le agradeciese en nombre de sus Tierras y del Clan Yamanaka. Eso implicaba que ella contaba con el favor del líder de las Tierras de las Nubes y del Clan Yamanaka; eso era una gran ventaja para sus Tierras y las Tierras Libres.

Era increíble que esa minúscula mujer pudiese lograr tantas cosas sin ni siquiera proponérselas.

En mitad de sus pensamientos, Sasuke notó que su mujer se pegaba más a él y lo abrazaba.

-Mmm Sasuke-kun eres muy cálido- murmuró dormida la pelirrosa.

Sasuke soltó una risa ahogada. Nunca le habían dicho nada parecido; es más, siempre le habían dicho que era un ser frío. Su mujer debía de estar loca después de todo.

Acomodando a su mujer contra su pecho, Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por esa calidez que solo su mujer le brindaba; esa misma calidez que se había negada a sí mismo desde hacía años.

* * *

* Uchiyama: como Matsuri no tiene apellido, y como en el fic pertenecía en un primer momento a las Tierras del Fuego, decidí ponerle este apellido de soltera.

**La técnica que usó Sakura para mover al bebé es la misma que utiliza para reanimar a Naruto durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez. En el capítulo de hoy he querido plasmar las capacidades médicas de Sakura en una situación diferente a lo normal. OBVIAMENTE nuestra pelirrosa favorita demostrará en más ocasiones sus cualidades, pero eso será más adelante (tengo varias ideas rondándome por la cabeza).

No sé a vosotros, pero a mí me encantan los piques de Naruto y Sasuke; Naruto intentando fastidiar a Sasuke y que éste último se las devuelva con creces. Entre eso y la extraña habilidad que tiene Naruto de irritar a la gente, me he reído bastante creando la escena de la cena.

Espero que a vosotros os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Agradecer encarecidamente a todos aquellos que se han tomado un instante de vuestras vidas para comentar, darle a fav o a follow a este fic; son las personas que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo cada vez con más ilusión.

Si tenéis alguna duda, crítica o sugerencia para mejorar la historia, solo tenéis que escribirlas; que, aunque hace mucho que no respondo a las review (puesto que casi no tengo tiempo ni para escribir), los leo todos y los aprecio muchisisisismo.

En fin, Espero que os haya gustado.

Lakunoichiftv


	18. Corred niños, corred

Sakura se encontraba en una habitación oscura, solamente iluminada por una incandescente vela que luchaba por no consumirse.

La pelirrosa miró para ambos lados; se percató de que no estaba en una habitación como pensaba. Se encontraba en una pequeña casa tipo rústica, de esas que solo tenían una sala. Había un hueco en medio de la sala, donde Sakura pudo ver una cazuela sobre las cenizas de lo que había sido horas antes una fogata. La casa carecía de cualquier tipo de decoración.

Su mirada se fijó en un bulto que había en la esquina de la sala. La pelirrosa fue hacia ese bulto, curiosa.

Aquel bulto era nada más y nada menos que Itachi cubierto por un grueso edredón.

Parecía que el muchacho tenía fiebre, puesto que su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de molestia. En su frente había un paño húmedo.

Justo en ese momento entró la niña que había visto en los recuerdos de Itachi el día anterior, Nariko si mal no recordaba.

La chica se acuclilló al lado de Itachi, tomó el paño y puso la mano en la frente de Itachi, frunciendo el ceño.

-La fiebre no baja-dijo la chica en un murmullo, mientras cogía otra vez el paño, lo hundía en algo que parecía agua fría y volvió a colocárselo al chico.

A continuación destapó a Itachi, dejando ver si pecho lleno de vendas. Sin embargo, la herida que más llamó la atención de Sakura fue la que tenía su cuñado en uno de sus costados. Las vendas estaban ensangrentadas.

Nariko, con toda la delicadeza que pudo fue removiendo las vendas, dejando ver una herida, que aunque todavía sangraba, se notaba que había sido cosida. La joven con un trapo comenzó a lavar la herida, hasta que paró la pequeña hemorragia. Después le aplicó un ungüento y volvió a vendar la herida.

Sakura pudo ver que era el ungüento que ella solía aplicar para que las heridas no se infectasen y pudieran cicatrizar con mayor facilidad.

La niña se dirigió al centro de la casa y prendió un pequeño fuego para cocinar lo que parecía una sopa.

Justo en ese momento Itachi comenzó a moverse un poco.

El moreno fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, intentado enfocar su mirada. Cuando por fin lo consiguió miró a su alrededor desconcertado. Lo último que recordaba era incorporarse del campo de batalla con la intención de volver a su casa. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando se intentó incorporar, pero un dolor punzante en su costado se lo impidió.

-DETENTE- se escuchó el grito de Nariko- Tus heridas se abrirán si te mueves demasiado.

Itachi se giró hacia la pelimorada, y sus ojos se achinaron con desconfianza, mirando la mano de la muchacha.

Ésta bajó su mirada a ver qué era lo que Itachi miraba con tanta desconfianza. Cuando vio que en su mano sostenía un cuchillo la niña se empezó a sonrojar.

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS- dijo mientras movía sus manos nerviosa- ESTABA CORTANDO UN POCO DE POLLO PARA ECHARLE A LA SOPA.- al decir esto se apartó para que Itachi comprobara que lo que ella decía era cierto.

-Hmm- fue todo lo que dijo Itachi.

 _Veo que ese maldito monosílabo viene en la genética- pensó Sakura con molestia. Su marido también usaba esa "expresión" con ella._

Itachi, intentó volver a incorporarse, pero fue detenida otra vez por Nariko.

-Te he dicho que guardes cama- dijo la pequeña mientras intentaba empujar con sus manos los hombros de Itachi para que volviese a acostarse.

-¿Sabes que cuando me recupere podría asesinarte fácilmente?- Dijo Itachi con una voz carente de sentimientos.

La chica se alejó poco a poco del moreno. Agachó su cabeza cabizbaja y se giró a atender la sopa. Tras unos minutos de silencio la chica habló.

-Claro que lo sé. Sé perfectamente que podrías acabar conmigo incluso en tu actual situación- dijo la pelimorada en un susurro mientras se giraba - pero... pero si cuidando de ti consigo que sobrevivas merece la pena correr con el riesgo- al terminar de hablar le dirigió una sonrisa de lo más dulce a Itachi.

Éste por su parte miró a la chica por un buen rato. No entendía por qué esa niña sin conocerlo de nada cuidaba de él y se preocupaba tanto.

La chica se puso al lado de Itachi con un cuenco de sopa en las manos. Con una cuchara se dispuso a darle de comer, pero éste lo rechazó.

La niña lo miró con molestia mientras hinchaba sus mejillas, para luego dar un suspiro de resignación y tomó la cuchara y se la metió en la boca para luego tragar el contenido.

-Ves, no está envenenado- dijo mientras miraba a Itachi, y volvió a llenar la cuchara- anda come, así podrás recuperarte antes.

Itachi, intentó tomar el cuenco y la cuchara, pero otra punzada recorrió su costado. Soltando una maldición dejó que la chica le diera de comer.

La chica soltó una risa.

-Con ese orgullo cualquiera podría decir que eres un noble- dijo risueña la niña. Itachi por su parte se atragantó. Nariko intentó ayudarle dándole unos toquecitos en la espalda.-Cuidado, no querrás atragantarte.

Itachi miró a la pelimorada, sus ojos destilaban humildad y para nada malicia. Concluyó que la chica desconocía quién era él.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-preguntó Itachi

La chica miró a Itachi con una mirada dulce.

-¿Y por qué no debería ayudarte?-preguntó esta vez la pelimorada.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- dijo Itachi molesto.

La chica se rio ante la expresión de Itachi.

-Te ayudo porque me parece lo correcto- dijo con una sonrisa- Además, si yo me encontrase en una situación parecida me gustaría creer que alguien me ayudaría.

Itachi miró a la pelimorada con incertidumbre.

-Es un pensamiento estúpido- murmuró Itachi mientras se volvía a costar- Los fuertes no tienen la obligación de proteger a débil.

-Tienes razón- la voz de Nariko hizo que Itachi moviese la cabeza hacia la dirección de la chica- Los fuertes no están obligados a protegernos a los débiles. Pero aquellos que nos protegen y nos ayudan son algo más que fuertes, son héroes.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? El cementerio está lleno de esos valientes que se hacen llamar héroes- murmuró con fastidio Itachi mientras cerraba los ojos.

Nariko se acomodó en otro futón, alejada de Itachi. Cuando estaba cerrando los ojos la niña le respondió.

-Ellos nunca morirán, de una manera u otra serán inmortales; los verdaderos héroes siempre serán recordados. Mientras quede alguien que conozca su historia y los alaben como a dioses, ellos nunca morirán- dijo en voz baja la niña mientras se iba quedando dormida.-Está en tus manos el decidir si quieres ser simplemente un hombre fuerte o un héroe.- y tras decir esto, cayó rendida de sueño.

Itachi, tras oír la confesión de la pelimorada abrió mucho sus ojos. No encontró ningún argumento para poder rebatir lo que había dicho la muchacha. Posó su mirada en el techo, y estuvo meditando durante unos minutos, hasta que con cara molesta cerró los ojos.

-Tss, niña estúpida- y tras maldecir a aquella chica otra vez más se durmió.

Sakura notó como el suelo bajo sus pies se movía.

-Hoy parece que quieres contarme más de una cosa ¿eh Itachi?- dijo la pelirrosa para sí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía más de un recuerdo de su cuñado seguido.

Sakura vio que seguía en aquella misma casucha.

Pudo ver como un joven Itachi se incorporaba del futón sin ninguna molestia. El chico se levantó y se vistió con una ropa que Sakura supuso que le había traído la pequeña Nariko.

Sakura no pudo ver a la pequeña, así que supuso que estaría fuera de la casa.

Itachi terminó de alistarse y salió por la puerta de aquella precaria casa. Sakura lo siguió.

Itachi comenzó a caminar por un camino que había nada más salir de la casa. Cuando estuvo andando unos cinco minutos un grito se oyó en mitad del camino.

Itachi miró hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito. Un hombre con dudosas pintas tenía agarrada a la pequeña Nariko contra un árbol. Sakura pudo ver que aquel hombre presionaba lo que parecía una pequeña navaja contra el cuello de Nariko.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hace una niña tan mona como tú sola por estos caminos?- la voz del hombre destilaba malicia- ¿Es qué no sabes que desde la última guerra estos sitios están llenos de bandidos? Da gracias a que te has topado conmigo y no con uno de ellos. Deberías agradecérmelo de alguna manera.

Mientras decía eso fue abriéndole el yukata a la pequeña, se re removía asustada.

-No por favor- gritaba la chica. Aunque fuera pequeña, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaría si se topaba con un hombre como aquel y con esas intenciones.

Itachi observaba todo desde el camino. Sin parpadear continuó su camino. Sakura observó la acción del Uchiha y no salía de su asombro.

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO VAYAS A AYUDARLA?-gritó Sakura desesperada. Sabía que su cuñado no podría oírla, pero aun así gritó indignada al ver como la pequeña Nariko iba a ser forzada por aquel bandido, y su cuñado no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo.

Como si de verdad la hubiera escuchado, su cuñado detuvo el paso. Tenía en ceño fruncido y volvió su mirada sobre la pequeña y el mercenario. Soltó un suspiro e instantáneamente desapareció de la vista, solo para aparecer segundos más tarde detrás de aquel vándalo.

El hombre dio un respingo, pues no se esperaba que nadie lo sorprendiese con las manos en la masa.

-Suelta a la muchacha y vete por donde has venido sino quieres arrepentirte por el resto de tus días- la voz de Itachi tenía un tono gélido, carente total de sentimientos.

El hombre soltó a Nariko y se dio la vuelta para encarar a aquel que había impedido su cometido. Al ver que su contrincante era un muchacho de unos doce o trece años soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Me vas a obligar tú hombrecillo?- dijo entre carcajadas el vándalo- sino quieres que te haga daño aléjate y no avises a nadie.

Itachi alzó su ceja, y con una sonrisa diabólica se dirigió al hombre.

-Tú lo has querido- nada más decir esto sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color que la sangre.

El hombre, que instantes antes estaba bravucón frente a ellos se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo gritando de agonía.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, PARA POR FAVOR- gritaba mientras se retorcía.- NO PUEDO AGUANTARLO MÁS MÁTAME.

Itachi que había permanecido impasible en todo momento sonrió.

-Como desee- nada más decir eso, el hombre se desplomó como un peso muerto.

La pequeña Nariko, que todavía estaba temblando en el suelo se había acomodado ya su yukata. No paraba de mirar a Itachi que la observaba desde arriba.

-Me has salvado- murmuró la pequeña para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Itachi y abrazarlo con fuerza- gracias, ¡gracias!, GRACIAS, sabía que no eras tan malo como pretendía aparentar.

La pequeña se apartó del moreno con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver la mirada fría y vacía del moreno.

-No me des las gracias- dijo en tono frío- Tú me curaste y aunque me fastidie admitirlo, seguramente no estuviera vivo sino es gracias a ti; estaba en deuda contigo. Así que, tú vida por la mía, así saldo mi deuda.

Tras decir esto el chico se giró y comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a volver, por fin, a su casa.

-¿Podrías decirme al menos cómo te llamas?- el susurro de la pelimorada hizo que Itachi se volviera. Estuvo tentado a ignorarla, pero como no iba a volver a verla más en su vida, no le parecía peligroso que ella supiese su nombre.

-Itachi- dijo secamente el moreno.

Nariko con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo al pelinegro unas simples frases que, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiese, ligarían el futuro y el destino de ambos para siempre.

-Arigato Itachi-kun. Sé que seguramente pienses que soy una molestia, pero te estaré agradecida por siempre; si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, por pequeña que sea, puedes contar conmigo. Las puertas de mi modesta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti- la sonrisa de la pequeña era tan dulce que haría que cualquiera se enterneciera.

Sin embargo, Itachi se mantuvo impasible. O eso pensaba la pelimorada. Lo que no sabía era que por dentro, muy adentro de sí mismo, una parte de Itachi se removía intranquilo. A parte de su madre y de su estúpido hermano nadie le había dicho nunca que sería bienvenido en algún lugar.

-Hmm- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro y continuó su camino.

-ESPERA- el grito de la pelimorada lo hizo detenerse otra vez.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?- su voz destilaba molestia. Quería alejarse de esa pequeña chiquilla lo más rápido que pudiese.

-Toma, sé que no es mucho, pero te servirá para un par de días de viaje si te administras bien- Itachi no había reparado en que la pequeña tenía una cesta en la cual había un poco de pan, leche, huevos y queso. La pequeña se la tendió y él la miró- anda cógela.

Itachi, mientras maldecía por lo bajo cogió la cesta y volvió a caminar, esta vez para no volverse bajo ningún concepto.

-Hasta pronto- escuchó la voz de la pelimorada despidiéndose de él.

-Hasta nunca- murmuró el pelinegro por lo bajo.

Su intención era irse a su casa para jamás volver a ver a aquella molesta niña. Cuan ingenuo era.

Esa vez no sería la única que aquellos dos chicos verían que sus caminos se cruzaran.

* * *

Sakura notaba como algo la zarandeaba.

-MMMmm- murmuró con molestia.

-Sakura alístate, el desayuno se servirá en diez minutos- la voz de su marido hizo que la pelirrosa se incorporase confundida. Miró para ambos lados y vio que se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Sasuke en las Tierras del Té.

 _Joder, como siga así me va a dar algo- pensó la pelirrosa- hay veces que no sé cuándo estoy en un sueño y cuándo en la realidad._

Se levantó con desgana y fue al aseo, a prepararse para el desayuno. No tardó más de cinco minutos.

Cuando salió se sorprendió al ver como Sasuke iba vestido.

Llevaba un yukata negro que le llegaba hasta media pierna; los bordes de las mangas y del bajo del yukata tenían llamas rojas como el fuego, del mismo color que los pantalones que llevaba debajo del yukata. El escudo del clan lucía imponente en el pecho de su marido, al igual que en su espalda. Sostenía en la mano una especie de sombrero triangular* en color negro con el kanji fuego grabado en rojo en el centro del mismo.

Al ver como lo miraba su mujer Sasuke se le habló.

-Este es el traje oficial del Señor de la Guerra de las Tierras del Fuego. Al ser una reunión formal entre los Señores de las Tierras Fuedales por protocolo debemos llevarlo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al moreno. Llevó sus manos a las solapas del yukata de Sasuke y se las colocó bien, pues estaban un poco movidas.

-Ya está, ahora si que pareces todos un señor de la guerra- y mientras le sonreía le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke por su lado giró la cabeza, turbado por aquel gesto cariñoso de su mujer.

-Hmm, si estás lista vámonos- y tras decir esto agarró a su mujer y salieron fuera de la habitación.

 _Chico orgulloso-pensó Sakura para sus adentros mientras sonreía._

Fuera los esperaban Shisui, Suigetsu y Karin, que se encontraba acariciando a Rakki.

-Primo, acaba de llegar el general de Naruto y me ha dicho que la reunión se ha adelantado una hora- Dijo Shisui.

Sasuke soltó una maldición mientras miraba al Sol. Por la posición del mismo pudo ver que faltarían poco más de cinco minutos para el comienzo de la reunión.

-Maldito Dobe, ¿no podría avisarme con más antelación?- maldijo por lo bajo Sasuke.

-¿A qué jode que te avisen con poco tiempo de margen?- murmuró Sakura también por lo bajo haciendo que su marido frunciera en ceño molesto.

-Molestia- fue lo único que dijo. Se giró hacia sus dos generales- Shisui, como el otro día tú harás guardia, está vez dentro de la sala de reuniones y tú Suigetsu lo harás a las puertas del desayuno de las mujeres- al ver que Shisui iba a replicar, Sasuke continuó- si te parece tan malo, relega de tu puesto como primer general y asume tu deber en el consejo.

Al decir esto Shisui cerró la boca y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Primo, tú si sabes cómo convencerme. Ni loco me metería en ese nido de víboras- murmuró molesto por lo bajo.

Todos continuaron su camino hasta llegar hasta las puertas del gran comedor, donde se encontraban los demás señores de la guerra en sus puertas.

-TEMEEEEEEEE, como tú has traído dos generales que uno se quede a hacer guardia de las chicas- la voz chillona de Naruto irritó a Sasuke.

-Dobe eso es lo que pretendía hacer- murmuró Sasuke.

Todos los Señores de la Guerra miraron a Suigetsu.

-Sabes la responsabilidad que tienes sobre tus hombros ahora mismo ¿verdad?- las palabras de Shikamaru, aunque dichas con desgana se apreciaba que era una advertencia muy clara.

-Hai, hai, hai, confíen en mí, no por nada soy el general de Sasuke-sama- dijo Suigetsu quitándole hierro al asunto.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y se giró hacia Sakura.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, no hagas nada estúpido y no dejes que el bicho muerda nada- a su manera, Sasuke se preocupaba de su mujer, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Que sí, pesado- exclamó la pelirrosa "molesta"- Anda, iros ya a esa reunión para ver quien la tiene más larga.

El comentario de Sakura dejó a todos estupefactos. ¿Cómo era posible que la Señora de las Tierras del Fuego fuese tan natural y desvergonzada?

La carcajada de Jiraiya, Naruto y Tsunade no se hizo esperar.

-Esta chica no cambiará nunca- dijo Jiraiya entre lágrimas.

-Teme te has venido a casar con una mujer de armas tomar- dijo Naruto en la misma situación que Jiraiya.

-Sakura-chan ya nos veremos después en el almuerzo, que ahora me toca a mí controlar la testosterona de esa reunión- dijo divertida Tsunade.

-¿Acaso usted pretende asistir a la reunión?- el comentario de Neji hizo que todos mirasen a la rubia.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas Hyuga? Soy una de los dos líderes de las Tierras Libres, les guste o no estoy más que legitimada para asistir- dijo la rubia mientras cruzaba sus brazos desafiante.

 _Ahora entiendo de dónde le viene a Sakura la cabezonería y el orgullo- pensó Sasuke._

-En fin, deberíamos reunirnos ya, al fin y al cabo cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Todos afirmaron en silencio.

Sakura y Karin entraron por las puertas del comedor.

-Ei zanahoria ¿no te vas a despedir de mí?- dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Para qué si vas a estar al otro lado de la puerta adefesio?- Dijo molesta Karin.

-No te hagas la estrecha ahora pelo escoba, que se perfectamente que no lo eres-dicho esto Karin cogió la puerta y la cerró de golpe en la cara de Suigetsu.

-Maldito idiota- murmuró por o bajo Karin.

Tanto la pelirrosa como la pelirroja se giraron al oír unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Así se debe tratar a un marido- dijo Temari entre lágrimas- hay que enseñarles quien manda.

Sakura se unió a las risas de sus nuevas compañeras. Karin, por su parte, agachó la cabeza, ruborizada.

-Relájate, anda que aquí estamos en confianza- dijo Ino, que sostenía a su recién nacido hijo en brazos.- Sentaos ya que estáis acaparando toda la atención que se merece mi pequeño Inojin.

-Cerda, nunca cambiaras; siempre intentando destacar; hasta le quitaste importancia a la reagrupación de ayer poniéndote de parto.- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento.- ¿Qué tal tu primera noche con el lechoncito?

-SAKURA, COMO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A MI HIJO LECHONCITO, CERDITO O ALGUN DERIVADO DE LA PALABRA CERDO CREEME QUE TE ARREPENDIRAS- gritó Ino "molesta". Sabía perfectamente que su amiga no lo hacía a malas, pero una madre era una madre al fin y al cabo- y bueno, como soy primeriza no sé qué decirte. Se levantó cada dos horas para comer. El pobre Sai debe de estar ahora mismo un tanto ausente.

-Yo ese problema no lo tuve; por suerte o por desgracia Shikadai salió a su padre, vago como él solo- dijo Temari- la verdad es que llegue a pensar que mi niño era mudo.

-Pu…pu..pues Boruto la verdad es que era muy intranquilo por las noches. No nos dejaba dormir… luego dormía por el día. Naruto el pobre tuvo que cambiar el horario de todo el castillo para poder rendir mejor- dijo con voz tímida Hinata.

-No os quejéis, que al menos a vosotras os están viniendo de uno en uno- dijo Ten-Ten- imaginaos el trabajo que dan dos bebés seguidos; ya ni os cuento el parto.

Sakura, para que mentir, miró a todas las mujeres allí reunidas.

-¿Acaso soy la única que se siente ahora mismo fuera de lugar?- preguntó indignada- ¿Es que una vez que parís solo sabéis hablar de niños?

-No eres la única, yo también me siento un poco fuera- las miradas de todas se giraron a ver a la mujer del primer general de las Tierras de las Nubes- por cierto, soy Karui.

-Conque tú eres la mujer de Chouji- preguntó Ino mientras mecía a Inojin- espero que lo cuides bien.

Karui, por su parte apartó la mirada sonrojada.

-Eso intento-murmuró la mulata por lo bajo.

-Yo soy Karin, la mujer del estúpido que está fuera vigilando y la prima del idiota de Naruto- todas las mujeres rieron por lo bajo. Al parecer esa mujer tenía un gran carácter, al igual que un pequeño "rencor" hacía el Líder de las Tierras del Trueno.

Tras una ronda de presentaciones, puesto que Karin y Karui no conocían a todas las allí presentes, comenzaron a desayunar.

El ambiente entre ellas era cálidos, se podría decir que de camaradería. Charlaban de cosas banales; sobretodo Ino, que no paraba de alagar lo guapo que era su recién nacido.

-Y bueno frentona, ¿para cuándo llegará el heredero del Clan Uchiha?- la pregunta de Ino provocó dos reacciones.

La primera fue que todas las presentes mirasen con curiosidad a Sakura.

La segunda fue que la pelirrosa se atragantase con el té que estaba bebiendo.

-Ino, hace nada que acabo de casarme. Primero he de habituarme a la vida de casada; y al genio Uchiha. Solo llevo tres meses casada, me parece pronto tener un hijo tan pronto- dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada y turbada por la pregunta de su amiga.

-Eso son escusas baratas- dijo Ino- mira a Hinata, no llevaba casada ni siete meses y ya tuvo a Boruto, lo cual es bastante inusual ¿verdad Hinata?- dijo con mofa hacia la ojijade.

Hinata por su parte, se puso tan roja que no podía articular palabra.

-Ino, deja de molestar a Hinata-chan, que tú no tardaste ni un mes en quedarte preñada- dijo Temari intentando reconfortar a la ojijade, y ¿por qué no?, molestar también a la rubia de paso.

-Por favor, ¿podemos cambiar a algún tema que no conlleve embarazos y bebés?- dijo Sakura incomoda- por el bien de Karui y mío, que al parecer somos las únicas que no somos madres o lo seremos en los próximos meses.

-Jajajajajaja eso no lo puedes saber Sakura, a lo mejor dentro de unos meses nos sorprendes- dijo Ino para picar a su amiga.

-SUFICIENTE- dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada.- A todo esto, veo a tus niños Ten-Ten, y a Inojin Ino, pero ¿dónde están Boruto y Shikadai?

Ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa, todas las mujeres miraron hacía todas las direcciones.

-Por kami-sama, ¿es qué esos dos no pueden estarse quietos ni un segundo?-dijo Temari mientras se llevaba la palma de su mano a la frente molesta.- hace unos instantes estaban aquí, habrán aprovechado que estábamos distraídas y se habrán escapado.

-Lo siento mucho Temari-san, seguro que ha sido Bolt-kun el que ha incentivado a Shikadai-kun a hacer alguna travesura- se disculpó Hinata.

-Bueno, ya que hemos acabado de desayunar os ayudaremos a buscarlos- dijo una sonriente Matsuri.

-Será mejor que Ino y yo nos quedemos aquí. Con lo pequeños que son nuestros niños sería contraproducente estar dando vueltas por el castillo- dijo Ten-Ten.

Todas asintieron y se levantaron para encaminarse a la puerta.

Nada más abrirla Suigetsu les detuvo.

-¿A dónde van las señoras y la pelo de escoba?- dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa en los labios.- Tengo órdenes de no dejarlas salir de esta sala hasta que sus maridos salgan de la reunión.

-Adefesio, quítate de en medio- dijo Karin mientras intentaba pasar.

Suigetsu le impidió el paso.

-Oe oe, las órdenes están para cumplirse, además, más de uno de los Líderes me han amenazado con castrarme si algo os pasa- dijo molesto Suigetsu.

-¿Y si algo le pasase a Bolt-kun y a Shikadai-kun?- preguntó Sakura sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Por qué ha de pasarles nada? Estando dentro con vosotras y yo vigilando nadie los podrá atacar.

-Tss menudo un vigilante estás hecho- murmuró Karin por lo bajo- ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que los dos niños se han escapado.

-NANIIIIIII- gritó Suigetsu, que se adentró en la sala, para comprobar que lo que dijese su mujer era verdad- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS LO HAN HECHO? Psss… son dignos hijos de sus padres- dijo molesto.- el caso es que no puedo dejar de vigilarlas a todas, más sabiendo que casi todas esperan niños, incluyéndote a ti cuatro ojos.

-Eso tiene fácil solución- dijo Sakura antes de que Karin le diera un cate a su marido- yo soy kunoichi, y no estoy en la misma situación que las demás, quédate vigilándolas y yo iré a por los niños.

-No, definitivamente no- dijo Suigetsu mientras negaba con la cabeza- el Jefe prometió hacerme cosas peores que la castración si dejaba que se metiera en algún problema, y teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que se los busca es muy probable que si la dejo salir esas cosas terribles acaben ocurriéndome.

Sakura, con la vena de su cabeza hinchada, al oír el comentario de Suigetsu comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

-Suigetsu- dijo la pelirrosa mientras sonreía falsamente. Una gota bajó por la sien del peliblanco, no le gustaba para nada el tono y la mirada de la mujer de su señor- ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke se entera que has intentado sobrepasarte conmigo?

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? SI YO NO HE HECHO NADA- gritó Suigetsu impactado.

-Eso Sasuke no lo sabe, y a quién creerá antes, ¿ a su pequeña y dulce mujer…- dijo con tono meloso e inocente-… o a uno de sus generales que tiene por bandera la insolencia?

Suigetsu miró a su señora con los ojos abiertos. Definitivamente Sasuke lo mataría, y muy lentamente. Maldiciendo por lo bajo dijo

-Es verdad que en las Tierras Libres las mujeres sois unas manipuladoras- murmuró Suigetsu fastidiado- ve a por los niños, pero por Kami-sama que sea rápido y que Sasuke no se entere.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sakura pasó de largo.

-Ahora nos entendemos mejor Suigetsu- dijo mientras se iba- cuida de las chicas.

-Tss… y pensaba que Karin era un bicho malo… ahora compadezco al Jefe- maldijo el peliblanco mientras se dirigía a las demás mujeres- bueno señoras será mejor que entren dentro, que ya mis dos tesoros están en peligro no quiero jugármelos más; con señoras también te englobo a ti remolacha.

-IDIOTAAAAAA- tras el grito de Karin, Sakura se fue alejando del pasillo.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios estarán esos niños?- murmuró Sakura para sí.- es imposible que se escabullan tan bien.

Llevaba ya quince minutos y no los había visto por ningún lado.

Cuando ya se daba por vencida, escuchó la risa de los niños. La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro; los habían encontrado.

Ambos infantes se encontraban en un jardín interior. Se encontraban acuclilladas en torno a lo que parecía una pequeña marioneta de madera.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Nos tenías muy preocupadas- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de los chicos. Ambos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, como quien se da cuenta que le han pillado en medio de una travesura.

-Mira Sakura-chan, se mueve- dijo el pequeño rubio señalando a la marioneta que estaba bailando. Ningún hilo parecía moverla.

-Son iguales que las de tío Kankuro- dijo el pequeño Nara.

-¿Kankuro?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Sí, tío Kankuro, vino a acompañar a tío Gaara y tía Matsuri- dijo el pelinegro como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Tu tío Kankuro es el general de Gaara-sama?- preguntó otra vez la pelirrosa. Al ver al pequeño Nara asentir, Sakura se tensó.

Kankuro, al ser el primer general de Gaara debía estar en él en la reunión. Él no podría ser el que estaba manipulando a la marioneta.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿mira lo que tenemos aquí?- una voz gutural hizo que los tres allí presentes se girasen para ver a un anciano encorvado, al que solo se veían los ojos, pues una larga capa negra lo cubría entero.- Veo que me ha tocado la lotería, solo tenía la misión de secuestrar a esos dos mocosos, pero nunca pensé que encontraría a la cuñada de Itachi.

Al decir esto Sakura se puso en posición de combate.

-Niños, id a avisar a vuestros padres, parece ser que tenemos un intruso.-dijo muy seria Sakura.

Bolt asintió, pero Shikadai el pobre estaba pálido y temblando.

-Sa..sa..Sakura-san… él fue el que atacó a mamá y a tía Matsuri- dijo tartamudeando de miedo el infante.

Sakura al oír eso de los niños abrió más los ojos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Akatsuki.

-NIÑOS ID YA, YO LO DISTRAERÉ- Gritó Sakura saturada.

Ambos niños partieron a correr, no sin antes decirle a Sakura lo siguiente:

-Sakura-san no deje que la toque con la cola, tiene veneno que mata a quien lo hiera en tres días; su especialidad es el jutsu del marionetista.- dijo Shikadai mientras salía corriendo detrás de su amigo Bolt.

Cuando los niños salieron de su vista, Sakura miró más detenidamente al hombre que tenía en frente, que soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Disculpa mis modales, no me he presentado. Soy Akasuna no Sasori- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia- un placer conocerla Sakura-san.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía quién era ese tipo. Elaborar antídotos para sus venenos le había llevado dos años de intenso esfuerzo. Dos años en los que mucha gente murió a causa de ellos.

-¿qué pretendes viniendo aquí? No eres rival para los cinco Señores juntos- dijo Sakura intentando ganar tiempo.

-No sería un rival digno en el campo de batalla, pero aquí tengo la distracción que necesitaba, sus familias- y tras decir esto se lanzó contra la pelirrosa.

Sakura por su parte, lo esquivó con notoria agilidad. Su rival era lento en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Justo cuando pensaba que había esquivado el golpe, vio que una cola salía debajo de la capa. La atravesó por completo.

-Una señora menos- dijo Sasori mientras caminaba hacia el lugar por el que se habían ido los niños. Sin embargo, un sonido hizo que se girase. Tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió al ver que donde debería estar el cuerpo de la mujer había un tronco.-Con que dominas el cambiazo, veo que no eres un lastre después de todo. Sal de tu escondite, pasaré un buen rato jugando contig…

La frase de Sasori quedó a medias, pues un puñetazo con la fuerza de cien hombres calló sobre él. Provocando un gran temblor en todo el palacio, al igual que el terreno y las habitaciones contiguas al jardín quedaron completamente destruidas.

-SHANAROOOOOOOO- gritó Sakura- ¿te pensabas que era una debilucha? Pues toma castaña.

El entusiasmo de Sakura se vio eclipsado cuando, de repente, entre los escombros Sasori volvió a salir.

 _Imposible- pensó la pelirrosa- ese golpe hubiera matado a cualquiera._

-Impresionante- dijo Sasori, mientras su cuerpo se iba descomponiendo- Muy impresionante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me veía obligado a salir de Hiruko.

Y, tras decir esto, "Sasori" se resquebrajó por completo, dejando ver a un joven pelirrojo de ojos castaños. El muchacho portaba la capa negra con nubes blancas típicas de los miembros de Akatsuki.

-Debería estar ya de camino a la base, me has hecho retrasar mi misión, y odio la impuntualidad- dijo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un pergamino.- Me has hecho enfadar. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu._

Ante Sakura apareció una marioneta peliazul. El ambiente quedó prendado de un intenso olor a hierro.

-Querida Sakura-san, te presento al Tercer Kazekage, por lo menos lo que queda de él.- tras decir esto se lanzó contra la pelirrosa.

* * *

No llevaban ni dos horas reunidos cuando a Sasuke le empezó a entrar dolor de cabeza.

Todos los líderes estaban de acuerdo en que Akatsuki era un mal común que debían erradicar. Sin embargo, habían pasado muchos años de disputas entre sus Tierras y no conseguían llegar a un maldito acuerdo.

 _Esto es una molestia- pensó Sasuke con fastidio._

-… y por tanto, creo que el siguiente objetivo de Akatsuki serán las Tierras del Trueno y del Viento- Shikamaru había estado hablando que sus informadores les habían dicho que Akatsuki, al ver que no podrían crear una guerra civil atacando a las mujeres de los Líderes, habían optado por ir tras los Bijū. Teniendo en cuenta que Naruto y Gaara eran Jinchūrikis **,** no eran descabellado pensar que irían a por ellos.- por ello, propongo mandar fuerzas a ambas tierras para poder erradicar a cuantos más miembros de Akatsuki se pueda; por supuesto si Gaara y Naruto están de acuerdo.

Justo cuando ambos iban a asentir un gran temblor recorrió todo el palacio.

-¿Qué demonios?- maldijo por lo bajo Neji.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron.

-Ese parece un golpe de Sakura.- murmuró por lo bajo Tsunade.

 _Voy a matar a Suigetsu por dejar que esa inconsciente se haya metido en problemas- pensó Sasuke con la vena de su sien marcada a más no poder._

Justo cuando iba a hablar, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a unos muy agitados Shikadai y Bolt.

-BOLT ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE INTERRUMPIRME MIENTRAS ESTOY REUNIDO?- gritó Naruto molesto. quería a su hijo sobre todas las cosas, pero el muy cabrito hacía lo imposible para llevarle la contraria.

-OTOCHAAAAAN EL HOMBRE QUE INTENTÓ MATAR A MAMÁ Y A TÍA MATSURI CUANDO ESTUVIMOS DE VIAJE EN LAS TIERRAS DEL VIENTO ESTÁ AQUÍ- el gritó de Shikadai congeló a los allí presentes.

En menos de un parpadeo, Shikamaru estaba sosteniendo a su hijo por los hombros.

-¿Qué has dicho Shikadai?- preguntó alterado Shikamaru-¿ Está Sasori aquí?

El niño comenzó a llorar.

-Estábamos jugando Bolt y yo cuando apareció una marioneta de juguete como las de tío Kankuro. Pero la marioneta no era de tío Kankuro. Sakura-san llegó hasta nosotros y justo después apareció aquel hombre feo que intentó matar a mami y a Matsuri-obasan- dijo entre lágrimas el pequeño- Sakura-san dijo que corriéramos a advertirles. Otosan vete a ayudarla, el hombre malo dijo que iba a secuestrarnos a Bolt y a mí pero Sakura-san nos protegió tienes que salvarla.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que, nada más terminar el niño de hablar, una mancha negra desapareció en cuestión de microsegundos. Sasuke había ido tras su mujer.

-¿A QUÉ ESTÁIS ESPERANDO? VAMOS A POR ESE CABRON- el grito de Naruto hizo que todos los allí presentes reaccionaran.

-Tsunade-sama por favor, vaya a donde están las mujeres y protéjalas- tono de Neji hizo ver a todo el mundo que la cosa era seria. Nunca habían visto al Hyuga preocupado.

-Así lo haré, pero como mi sobrina salga dañada de está las Tierras Feudales deberían buscar sustitutos- y tras decir esto se fue.

-VAMOS EL TEME YA DEBE HABER LLEGADO ALLÍ- tras el grito de Naruto todos los señores feudales se fueron por el mismo sitio por el que se había ido Sasuke.

* * *

El corazón de Sasuke bombeaba a mil por hora. El simple hecho de saber que su mujer se encontraba en peligro hacía que quisiera la sangre de aquel desgraciado que había osado intentar matarla.

Ya había llegado al sitio del que procedía el temblor.

Su mujer se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente. Delante de ella estaba Akasuna no Sasori, y por lo que vio, se encontraba manejando al Tercer Kazekage.

Al ver el estado de su mujer, un odio, solamente comparable con el que sintió el día de la muerte de su padre, se apoderó de él.

* * *

*El sombrero que quise describir era igual (en cuanto a forma) de los sombreros de los Kajes.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Pensé en un primer momento hacerlo solo de recuerdos de Itachi, pero como me supo a poco, decidí seguir avanzando en la historia.

Muchas gracias por los review, fav y follow, me alegra saber que os está gustando la historia.

Siento no poder agradecéroslo por aquí, pero es que con la Universidad apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, pero que sepáis que los leo todos y me alegran muchísimo.

Como podréis ver ya se están aclarando (o complicando depende de qué lado se mire) el paso de Itachi, y del por qué es así.

Si tenéis alguna teoría sobre lo que va a pasar, sugerencia, crítica o demás ya sabéis. Dejad un review y Lakunoichiftv intentará aclararos (siempre que no incurra en spoiler).

Un beso muy fuerte.

Lakunoichiftv


	19. No dejaré que mueras

Si bien no llevaba más de diez minutos luchando contra Sasori, Sakura se encontraba extenuada.

Éste usaba una técnica a larga distancia, la técnica del marionetista; ella al estar especializada en técnicas a corta y media distancia solamente podía esquivar los ataques que el titiritero le enviaba con el Tercer Kazekage.

Y no era para menos; la marioneta era capaz de lanzar armas aparecidas de una arena que apestaba a hierro.

-¿Te cuesta seguir el ritmo Sakura-san? La verdad es que estoy sorprendido, ninguna mujer había conseguido siquiera seguir el ritmo de la Arena de Hierro, mucho menos hacerme utilizar al Tercer Kazekage- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa vacía en los labios- pero bueno, ya va siendo hora de acabar con este contratiempo.

Tras decir esto, el Tercer Kazekage abrió su boca, y una densa nube de arena negra salió de ella. La arena fue condensándose hasta formar una gigantesca pirámide de metal.

Sakura miró a la gigantesca pirámide con horror. Por el tamaño de la misma sabía que podría esquivarla, sin embargo, sabía que alguna lasca de aquella arena metalizada le acabaría rozando, y conociendo la fama de aquel Akatsuki, estaba más que convencida que contendría veneno.

Si bien es cierto que ella había desarrollado en sus años de prácticas médicas antídotos para los diversos venenos de Sasori, no los tenía aquí.

Comenzó a correr intentando por todos los medios evitar un trágico final; lo que no esperó fue que su pie no respondió a su orden. La carcajada de Sasori no se hizo esperar.

-Deberías estar más atenta- dijo el pelirrojo- te he puesto un hilo de chakra sin que te dieras cuenta. Un minúsculo error como ese es lo que provocará tú fin.

Sakura miraba con horror como aquella gigantesca pirámide caía sobre ella. Ya estaba esperando su fin cuando pasó algo que nadie se esperaba.

De la nada apareció un gigante de color morado paró con ambas manos la mórbida pirámide.

-¿Eres tú Sasori?- la voz tétrica de Sasuke salió de dentro del gigante.

Sakura miró con más detalle a aquel gigante. No se trataba de un gigante como tal, sino que era una especie de humanoide gigante espiritual; como si un fuego oscuro se arremolinara y formase a un gigante. Justo en el medio de la anatomía de aquel gigante se encontraba Sasuke.

Sakura no podía verlo con claridad, pues se encontraba de espaldas.

-Vaya, ese Susano podría compararse con el de Itachi- dijo Sasori dirigiéndose a Sasuke- supongo que eres su hermano pequeño, Sasuke.

-Que conozcas a ese malnacido responde a mi pregunta- La voz de Sasuke destilaba odio- Has osado atacar al hijo del Líder de las Tierras de las Nubes, al hijo del dobe, mi ahijado… Has osado intentar asesinar a mi mujer- el Susano de Sasuke empujó la pirámide hacia Sasori, que, en vez de esquivarla, la desintegró- Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, te condeno a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Tras decir esto, se lanzó contra Sasori, que, para esquivar el ataque del moreno, tuvo que interponer al Tercer Kazekage entre él y el ataque de Sasuke.

Como era obvio, la marioneta quedó completamente destruida y Sasori, del impacto acabó rodando hasta estrellarse contra la pared contigua.

Una risa malvada se pudo oír en todo el lugar; Sasori, en vez de temer por su vida rio con ganas.

Se fue levantando poco a poco, mientras se iba quitando el polvo de encima.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me obligaba a utilizar esto- de detrás de su espalda sacó un pergamino, cosa que extrañó a Sakura, pues Sasori no parecía tener encima ningún tipo de mochila o similar.- Observa el potencial que tienen mis cien marionetas. Con ellas destruí toda una Nación.

Sus pensamientos se vieron eclipsados por lo que pasó a continuación: el cielo se oscureció por completo.

Cuando reaccionó solo vio un destello naranja, y a continuación pudo ver que donde instantes antes estaba ella habían varias marionetas con sus armas clavadas en el suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que han venido ya todos- dijo Sasori con sorna.

Sakura se giró y pudo ver que estaba siendo sostenida por Naruto; detrás de él se hallaban todos los Señores de la Guerra.

-Depón las armas Akasuna no Sasori, sabes que no eres rival para nosotros tú solo- dijo con voz seria Gaara.

-¿Quién ha dicho que estoy solo?- Dijo Sasori mientras sonreía enigmáticamente.

Una explosión resonó por todo el lugar, provocando que Sasori sonriera más ampliamente.

-Deidara ya estará haciendo de las suyas.

Neji, al oír el nombre se tensó: aquel había sido el Akatsuki que había ido por su mujer y sus hijos. Activó su Byakugan y lo que vio lo dejó frio por dentro.

-Están cayendo del cielo arañas-bomba. Si no han explotado hasta ahora es porque se están dirigiendo al ala donde se encuentran las mujeres- murmuró Neji mientras apretaba las manos con rabia.

Todos los allí presentes se congelaron. Tenían a Sasori delante, ir todos contra él sería lo más sencillo; sin embargo, sus familias se encontraban en peligro.

-Id tras el otro y poned a salvo a las mujeres y a los niños, yo me encargo de este- dijo Sasuke sin girarse a mirar al resto de los allí presentes.

Todos querían hacer lo que el moreno les decía, pero dejarlo allí solo no aseguraba su victoria.

-Teme…- comenzó a decir Naruto, pero dejó de hablar al ver como su amigo se giraba hacia él.

Sakura se quedó estática al ver la mirada de su marido. Eran los ojos del mismísimo diablo.

Ella ya había visto con anterioridad el Sharingan en los ojos de su marido: ojos rojos con tres aspas alrededor de sus ojos. Este Sharingan no era el mismo que ella había visto antes; este Sharingan era más perturbador: ojos rojos, pero en vez de tres aspas parecía tener un shuriken en su ojo. Eran los ojos del mismísimo diablo.

-He dicho que yo me encargo de este- dijo con la voz del mismísimo diablo mientras se giraba.

Todos los allí presentes sabían que Sasori no tendría posibilidad contra Sasuke; todos sabían que cuando el Uchiha dirigía su Mangekyo Sharingan contra alguien, ese alguien no salía con vida.

Haciendo caso de las palabras del moreno, los Señores se marcharon.

-Vaya, como se nota que tu mujercita está bien enamorada de ti; todos se han ido menos ella- dijo con burla Sasori.

Sasuke se giró durante un instante para comprobar que su mujer seguía allí.

 _TSSS MALDITO SEAS DOBE. SOLO TENÍAS QUE HACER UNA PUTA COSA_ \- pensó Sasuke.

-Vete- dijo Sasuke sin quitar la mirada de Sasori.

-No- fue la tajante respuesta de Sakura. La pelirrosa cogió un kunai que había caído tras el ataque de Sasori, y comenzó a rasgar el yukata que traía puesto.

 _Ahora que estoy cómoda te vas a enterar- pensó la pelirrosa._

-SA-KU-RA, HE DICHO QUE…- la orden de Sasuke no pudo ser completa porque un destello rosa se abalanzaba contra Sasori.

El Akatsuki no se lo vio venir, y recibió de pleno el golpe.

-SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Sakura- AHORA VERÁS LO QUE ES UNA MUJER DE LAS TIERRAS LIBRES.

Sasuke se encontraba atónito. No solo por el atuendo que portaba su mujer, que para su gusto enseñaba demasiado (lo que le provocó un gruñido de molestia); sino que aquella mujer, por muy kunoichi que fuese, se había atrevido a enfrentar a un Akatsuki; lo mejor de todo es que le había dado de lleno.

Con un suspiro de molestia se resignó.

-Visto que no vas a irte ponte detrás de mí y evita que alguna marioneta me alcance por la espalda.- dijo Sasuke con molestia.

-SÍ- dijo Sakura contenta porque su marido confiase lo suficientemente en ella como para encomendarle cubrir su espalda.

Sasori salió por segunda vez de entre los escombros.

-Veo que el matrimonio Uchiha se ha puesto de acuerdo en atacarme, ¿Acaso tienes que tener el apoyo de tu mujer para poder enfrentarte a mí Uchiha?- dijo Sasori con sorna.

Sasuke, furioso por el comentario del Akatsuki, se abalanzó contra él; se inició una batalla en la que Sasuke blandía su espada cortando a su paso todas las marionetas que se interponían en su paso.

Sakura, por su parte, cumplía con el cometido que su marido le había asignado; no dejaba que nada se acercase a su marido por la espalda. Era sencillo, ella reunía chakra en sus manos y lo moldeaba de tal forma que formasen una especie de bisturís de chakra*.

Varias explosiones sonaron por todo el castillo, cosa que puso más nerviosa aun a la pelirrosa.

 _Por favor, que todos estén bien- rogó para sus adentros Sakura._

Llevaban casi media hora batallando contra las marionetas, que poco a poco iban cayendo al suelo inservibles. Cuando la última de todas hubo caído, Sakura se puso a la altura de Sasuke.

-Ya no quedan más- murmuró Sakura seria mientras miraba a Sasori.- para un maestro titiritero quedarse sin sus marionetas es quedarse expuesto. Entrégate.

Sasori, que hasta entonces se había demostrado burlón, mostraba una expresión entre molestia y enfado.

-Tienes razón Sakura-san, cuando a un maestro marionetista se le acaban sus municiones está acabado- tras decir esto bajó la vista al suelo.- Me rindo.-Tras decir esto alzó las manos, enseñándoles que estaba desarmado.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un segundo que Sakura se relajó y bajo la guardia.

La mano de Sasori se desprendió del brazo, convirtiéndose en una daga repleta de veneno que voló hacia la cabeza de Sakura ; sus pies no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. La pelirrosa solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando su desenlace final.

Mas este nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, Sakura solo pudo ver la espalda de su marido, que poco a poco se fue girando hacia ella.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras a mi espalda y que no bajaras la guardia- las palabras de Sasuke serias, pero en un pequeño susurro.- Sasori es una marioneta en sí.

Sakura suspiró aliviada; su marido se había neutralizado la daga que iba para ella.

Su alivio duró poco al ver como Sasuke caía de rodillas, dejando ver la realidad de los hechos: no había neutralizado la daga, se había interpuesto entre ella y Sakura.

En el suelo, como pudo, se arrancó la daga del pecho, provocando una herida por la que no dejaba de emanar sangre.

Sasuke intentó incorporarse, pero el veneno ya había entrado en su sistema circulatorio y provocaba que su visión se tornase borrosa y un mareo recorriese todo su ser. Poco a poco se fue desplomando, pero Sakura lo agarró antes de que tocase el suelo.

-Eres una molestia muy grande, ¿lo sabías?- murmuró Sasuke, mientras alzaba la mano y acariciaba la mejilla de su mujer.

Sakura estaba en shock. Su mente tenía ahora mismo un sinfín de preguntas , lo que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos todavía perdidos en el vacío- ¿POR QUÉ TE HAS SACRIFICADO POR MÍ?

-No me perdonaría volver a ver morir a alguien que me importa sin hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo con voz ronca; intentaba luchar contra el veneno, pero era algo que no estaba en sus manos- Sakura, vete y sálvate; vuelve a las Tierras del Fuego, mi madre siempre velará por ti, aunque yo ya no esté.

Sakura comenzaba a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no, NO- gritó la pelirrosa- ME PROMETISTE QUE NO ME DEJARÍAS VIUDA TAN PRONTO. ¿ACASO NO VAS A CUMPLIR CON TÚ PALABRA?

Sasuke sonrió. Era irónico que él, un guerrero que nunca le había importado morir en la guerra, ahora desease por todos los medios quedarse un poco más en la tierra de los vivos, y todo por aquella molestia.

-Lo siento Sakura- y tras decir esto, con una sonrisa en los labios se desmalló.

-Sasuke, SASUKE, HABLAME. NO TE DUERMAS SASUKE- gritaba la ojijade desesperada mientras zarandeaba a su marido. Las lágrimas casi no la dejaban ver.

Una risa hizo que Sakura se volviera.

-El gran Señor de las Tierras del Fuego Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que consideraban el verdadero hijo del diablo, muerto por proteger a su pequeña mujer- dijo con ironía- una causa estúpida, pues vas a morir de todas formas.

Sakura, tendía a Sasuke con cuidado en el suelo; había comprobado que, aunque débilmente, su marido seguía respirando. No todo estaba perdido.

Se secó las lágrimas con las manos, respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse y se levantó.

Su cabello, ahora alborotado y suelto, le cubría el rostro.

-Reza lo que sepas Akasuna no Sasori, tus días acaban aquí- y alzó su mirada, una mirada furiosa, con sed de venganza.- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Justo donde Sakura había posado la mano, apareció una babosa del tamaño de un perro grande.

-¿Me has invocado Sakura-san?- dijo la babosa.

-Sí Katsuyu-sama, le voy a pedir que cure la herida de mi marido para que no se desangre- dijo Sakura muy seria.

La babosa asintió y se arrastró a quedar encima de Sasuke, y empezó a emanar de su chakra curativo.

Viendo que Sasuke estaba en buenas manos Sakura enfocó su mirada en Sasori.

-Sasuke me dijo que eras una marioneta, sin embargo tienes chakra, algún punto vital tendrás- dicho esto cerró los ojos y fue acumulando chakra, para percibir el del enemigo.- lo encontré.

Sakura se lanzó contra él, ahora era una pelea de taijutsu donde esquivaba y daba. Todos los golpes de Sakura iban a un solo punto: el pecho de Sasori; era de ahí donde procedía el único chakra del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta de donde está el único lado imperfecto de este cuerpo inmortal y perfecto- murmuró Sasori- sin embargo, ese punto está protegido por las mejores armas que haya visto el mundo shinobi.

Tras decir esto, de la espalda de Sasori salió un aguijón de metal, parecido al de los escorpiones, al igual que el aguijón de éstos, se encontraba envenenada.

-Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo aguantas en pie- dijo Sasori con voz cínica.

Ahora Sakura no solo tenía que esquivar a Sasori, ahora tenía que esquivar también aquel aguijón.

Pudo seguir el ritmo del combate durante diez minutos, sin embargo, sus fuerzas iban a menos. Había que tener en cuenta que seguía manteniendo la invocación de Katsuyu para que Sasuke no se pusiera a peor.

En mitad de los pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Sasori se había acercado demasiado a ella y le realizó un barrido con su pierna, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

-Aquí acaban tus días, Señora Uchiha- dijo Sasori mientras tensaba el aguijón para dejarlo caer contra Sakura.

Un rugido que estremeció todo el lugar lo dejó paralizado.

Tanto Sakura como Sasori (que tenía el aguijón a escasos dos metros del corazón de Sakura) se giraron.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-Rakki…- murmuró Sakura- Rakki… vete de aquí, no quiero que te hagan daño también a ti- las lágrimas de Sakura se agolparon en sus ojos. El pequeño cachorro se encontraba con el lomo erizado, los pequeños dientes fuera y gruñía. A pesar de la superioridad de su rival, el pequeño tigre se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como guardián.

-Jajajaja, ¿no me digas que este bicho pretende defenderte?- rio Sasori

 _-¡EL ÚNICO QUE ME LLAMA BICHO ES SASUKE-SAMA Y PORQUE PROTEGE A MI MAMA!-_ la voz de Rakki fue oída en las mentes tanto por Sakura como por Sasori.

Éste último abrió mucho los ojos. Si no lo hubiese vivido en carne propio hubiera tachado de loco a cualquiera que le hubiese dicho que había oído hablar a un animal.

Rakki cogió carrerilla dispuesto a abalanzarse contra Sasori, quien sonreía burlón, sabiendo su superioridad frente al tigre.

Rakki saltó hacia el Akatsuki.

Sakura lo vio todo a cámara lenta. En mitad del salto, donde se suponía que estaba el pequeño Rakki ahora se hallaba un inmenso tigre blanco, que cayó estrepitosamente contra Sasori, derribándolo por completo.

Inmovilizando al Akatsuki contra el suelo con sus cuatro patas, el descomunal tigre abrió sus fauces y de un solo mordisco le arrancó de cuajo la cabeza. Sasori dejó de moverse. Comenzó a desmembrar el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta que no quedó miembro pegado a su cuerpo.

El tigre se giró lentamente hacia Sakura, y comenzó a caminar como todo un depredador hacia ella. La pelirrosa se encontraba paralizada. No entendía que demonios estaba pasando. El tigre abrió su boca cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Sakura y… le dio un lametazo en toda la cara.

-¿ _Estás bien mami?-_ la voz de Rakki volvió a sonar en la cabeza de Sakura, quien parpadeó un tanto turbada.

-¿Rakki?¿Eres tú?- murmuró confundida la pelirrosa.

Como respuesta, Rakki se tumbó boca arriba y moviéndose de manera demandante de caricias.

-Sí definitivamente eres tú- sonrió Sakura.

- _¿Has visto como acabé con el señor malo?-_ aunque ahora fuese un descomunal animal, seguía teniendo la voz y los actos de cuando era un pequeño cachorro.

Un crujido, parecido al sonido de dos piezas al encajar, hizo que tanto Rakki como Sakura se volviesen para mirar el cuerpo de Sasori. Todos los miembros de su cuerpo habían empezado a unirse.

-Rakki cariño esto no ha acabado- murmuró Sakura mientras se incorporaba.- tenemos que atravesarle el centro del pecho. Ahí es donde se arraiga su poder y su vida.

Sasori se incorporó. Su cara demostraba ira.

-Se acabó, me he cansado de jugar- y tras decir esto saltó hacia ellos.

Lo esquivaron con dificultad.

-Rakki, ¿puedes oírme?- pensó Sakura.

-Sí mamí- le "respondió" Rakki.

-Intentaré inmovilizarlo, tú atraviésalo con tus garras- ante lo dicho por Sakura, Rakki gruñó afirmando.

Sasori se lanzó con su cuerpo a Sakura y el aguijón lo dirigió contra Rakki. Ambos lo esquivaron. Sakura saltó para quedar a la espalda de Sasori, que se iba a girar hacia ella, pero Rakki se lo impidió porque saltó hacia él.

El Akatsuki intentó esquivarle, pero sintió que algo tiraba de él hacia atrás.

Sakura se había recubierto las manos con chakra para poder agarrar el aguijón sin cortarse y había tirado de él.

-SHANAROOOOOOOOO- gritó mientras le daba una patada por la espalda a Sasori que lo lanzó hacia adelande.

Rakki, viendo que era su turno sacó las garras y las enterró en el pecho de Sasori.

El tiempo pareció congelarse. El cuerpo de Sasori se encontraba insertado entre las garras de Rakki.

Sasori fue girando la cabeza hasta poder mirar a Sakura. De su boca salía mucha sangre.

-Acepto mi derrota- murmuró casi inaudiblemente por culpa de la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca- pero me alegro saber que me he llevado por delante al Señor de las Tierras del Fuego.

El cuerpo de Sasori se desplomó hacia atrás, muerto.

Rakki desencajó sus garras del centro del pecho de Sasori y Sakura soltó el aguijón mientras caía sentada en el suelo.

-Se acabó Rakki- murmuró Sakura mientras acariciaba al ya no tan pequeño tigre.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron todos los señores de la guerra corriendo.

Al ver el escenario que tenía delante abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos: la mujer de Sasuke vistiendo una prenda un tanto peculiar, el que antes había sido un pequeño tigre ahora era todo un depredador, a Sasuke tendido en el suelo con una babosa gigante encima y el cuerpo del Akatsuki derrotado.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?¿Qué le ha pasado al Teme?- preguntó incrédulo Naruto.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!- gritó Sakura mientras se incorporaba e iba a donde se encontraba Sasuke tendido en el suelo- Katsuyu-sama ¿Cómo está mi marido?

-Se encuentra en estado crítico. El veneno está a punto de llegar al corazón- dijo la babosa.

Sakura empezó a desesperarse. No podía perderlo, no a él, no a otro ser amado.

En ese momento recordó lo que le dijo una vez su tía.

" _Un médico ninja siempre debe de mantener la cabeza fría. Si en algún momento le tiembla el pulso su paciente podría morir."_

Inspirando profundamente, Sakura cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió su mirada demostraba determinación. Se ató su melena y se dirigió a los señores de la guerra.

-Traedme dos cubetas, una con agua y otra vacía, vendas y tubos para una transfusión.- murmuró. Al ver que los allí presentes estaban inmóviles por el impacto de la situación Sakura elevó la voz- NO PUEDO TRATAR A MI MARIDO SIN ESO. ID DE UNA MALDITA VEZ A POR ELLOS.

Naruto desapareció en un instante. Segundo después apareció con todo lo que había demandado Sakura.

La pelirrosa se lavó las manos y se dirigió al cuerpo de su marido.

A continuación le propinó un puñetazo en el corazón. El impacto provocó varias fisuras en el suelo debajo de Sasuke.

-¿PERO NO PRETENDES SALVARLO? ASI LO VAS A MATAR- manifestó Naruto.

-El veneno estaba llegando al corazón; para evitar que el veneno se siga propagando por su riego sanguíneo debía pararle el corazón mientras le retiro el veneno.- comentó Sakura sin mirar a Naruto; se encontraba demasiado concentrada tratando a su marido.

A continuación dirigió una mano impregnada de chakra hacia la cubeta de agua. El agua formó una gran burbuja en la mano de Sakura, que la dirigió al cuerpo de su marido.

-Naruto, inmoviliza a Sasuke y no dejes que se mueva- tras el asentimiento de Naruto Sakura prosiguió con su deber.

Poco a poco fue metiendo la burbuja de agua en el cuerpo de Sasuke, que a pesar de no tener pulso, se revolvía. Cuando la burbuja se encontraba casi dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke, Sakura con la otra mano alrededor de la burbuja sin tocarla fue inyectando chakra.

Todo el mundo pudo ver como el agua comenzó a tintarse de un color morado negrusco; el color del veneno.

Cuando la burbuja se volvió completamente negra Sakura la extrajo del cuerpo de su marido y la depositó en la cubeta vacía.

Repitió ese proceso hasta que el agua apenas se manchaba con el veneno.

No había pasado más de 3 minutos. Tenía que trabajar a contrarreloj, el cuerpo de su marido no podría aguantar mucho tiempo con el corazón sin latir.

Al igual que había hecho con Ino el día anterior, Sakura internó sus manos en el cuerpo de su marido, en su corazón para ser más específico. Tomó el corazón de su marido entre sus manos y comenzó a estrujarlo suavemente, imitando el movimiento de sístole y diástole. Aplicó chakra mientras lo hacía.

De repente Sakura notó que el corazón de su marido comenzó a latir nuevamente. Retiró sus manos del pecho de su marido justo en el momento en el que su marido exhalaba una fuerte bocanada.

Abrió mucho los ojos mientras se incorporaba de golpe. Al ver a Sakura frente a él la aferró por los hombros.

-¿QUÉ HA PASADO?- gritó- ¿CÓMO ESTÁS?¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SASORI?

Sakura le sonrió tiernamente y dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de Sasuke.

-Todo está bien Sasuke- y tras decir esto dirigió su mano al cuello de su marido.

Sasuke cayó desmayado, Sakura lo había noqueado con un golpe seco. Al ver que todo el mundo la miraba sorprendido Sakura se defendió.

-Todavía tiene veneno en su sistema, si se encontraba consciente se propagaría antes, era lo que tenía que hacer- dijo mirando para otro lado mientras se levantaba.- ¿me ayudáis a llevarlo a nuestra habitación?

Naruto se incorporó y alzó a Sasuke y se lo colocó a su espalda.

-Cuando se entere de que lo he llevado va a querer matarme-murmuró Naruto, aliviado que su amigo hubiese escapado de esa.

-Has dicho que todavía le queda veneno en su organismo, ¿cómo vas a salvarlo si el veneno de Sasori no tiene cura?-Murmuró Gaara. Teniendo en cuenta que Sasori antes de desertar, provenía de las Tierras del Viento sabía perfectamente lo letal que podían ser sus venenos.

-No tendrán cura en vuestras tierras- murmuró Sakura cansada- hay que admitir que es un veneno muy letal, pero… tras dos años de investigaciones conseguí desarrollar un antídoto.- dijo orgullosa.

Todos los Señores de la Guerra abrieron todavía más los ojos. Nunca pensaron que las capacidades médicas se la Señora de las Tierras del Fuego tuviera tantas capacidades.

En ese momento hicieron aparición Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-Me alegra de que esté bien Sakura-chan- dijo Tsunade aliviada mientras abrazaba a su sobrina- veo que ya has tratado a tu marido.

-Tsunade-obasan necesito el pergamino que te di antes de que fueran a las Tierras del Fuego, el que contiene la invocación de mi botiquín de antídotos.- Tsunade asintió mientras sacaba de entre sus pechos un pergamino.

-¿No tenías un lugar mejor para guardarlo mujer?- dijo Jiraiya refunfuñando.

-¿Qué sitio es más seguro que este?- dijo Tsunade- salvo cuando te entra la calentura y me quitas la ropa sin cuidad…

-SUFICIENTE, NO QUIERO IMAGINARLES EN ESA SITUACIÓN- gritó Sakura esta vez muy sonrojada.

Tras aplicar chakra al pergamino apareció un botiquín con varías jeringuillas en su interior. Sakura cogió una de color verde fluorescente y se la inyectó a Sasuke.

-Ahora todo depende de ti cariño- le dijo levemente al oído a Sasuke, que reposaba inconsciente en la espalda de Naruto.

Cuando ya vio que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para salvar la vida de Sasuke, Sakura se desplomó.

No llegó a tocar el suelo, la arena de Gaara paró la caída.

Jiraiya corrió hasta su sobrina y la tomó en brazos. Miró a su antiguo alumno.

-Será mejor que llevemos a estos dos a su cuarto a que descansen- y seguido por Naruto se fueron a los aposentos de los Uchihas.

Rakki los siguió, abriéndose paso entre los señores de la guerra, que se sorprendieron todavía más. No todos los días se vivían situaciones como esa.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos nosotros también- murmuró Shikamaru molesto, como siempre.- mañana ya sabremos cómo nos han encontrado.

-De eso no os preocupes- Kakashi había aparecido detrás de ellos- acabo de averiguar que dos de los sirvientes del palacio habían sido asesinados hace tres días. Dos espías de Akatsuki adoptaron la forma de sus cuerpos. Ya han sido eliminados.

-Teniendo en cuenta que creíamos que Deidara también había venido, cuando en realidad era una copia de arcilla explosiva, Sasori ha muerto y los espías también, nadie de Akatsuki sospecha que estamos aquí- dijo Shikamaru- ahora es el momento más seguro para permanecer aquí.

Todos los demás señores asintieron y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban sus mujeres y los niños, que se encontraban bajo el cuidado de sus generales. Había que decir que éstos habían protegido a las mujeres y niños de una manera impecable.

Esa noche, todos dormirían profundamente, sin separarse de sus seres queridos.

Habían estado muy cerca de que ocurriera una desgracia.

Todos esa noche pensaron que tenían una gran deuda con Sakura, la heroína de la noche.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba delante del castillo de la familia Uchiha.

-Itachi de verdad he tenido un día muuuuuuuuuuuy duro así que no me jodas enseñándome recuerdos turbulentos- pensó la pelirrosa frustrada.

Sin embargo, no se encontraba tan cansada como debería.

 _Si estoy durmiendo significa que en realidad sí que estoy descansando_ \- fue a la conclusión que llego la pelirrosa.

Sakura se giró al oír unos pasos detrás de ella. Itachi volvía de su largo viaje.

-¿Quién está ahí?- gritó un vigía desde la parte de arriba de la muralla del castillo.

Itachi levantó su gélida mirada hacia el guardia. En sus ojos portaba el Sharingan.

-¿Hace falta que te diga quién soy?- dijo con indiferencia Itachi. El vigía se quedó helado- ¿A QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO IMBÉCIL? ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

El vigía dio la orden de que abriesen el portón. Todo el mundo se sorprendió a ver quién entraba.

Nada más poner un pie en el patio central del castillo Mikoto se lanzó a los brazos de Itachi.

-ITACHI-KUUUUUN- gritó su madre mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo- Pensé que habías muerto.- las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Mikoto sin parar.

-ITACHI-NISSAAAAAAAN- ahora fue Sasuke el que abrazó con fuerza a su hermano- SABÍA QUE NO HABÍAS MUERTO, LO SABÍA.

Itachi sin embargo, no devolvió el abrazo.

-Madre, Sasuke no es para tanto, solo he estado una semana desaparecido- murmuró Itachi serio.

Ante las palabras del moreno, tanto Mikoto como Sasuke se separaron poco a poco de él.

-Itachi-nissan…- murmuró mientras miraba hacia abajo Sasuke.

-Itachi-kun… llevas un mes desaparecido. Te dábamos por muerto; incluso se realizó un funeral en tu honor- murmuró Mikoto suavemente.

Itachi agrandó los ojos. ¿Un mes? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente en casa de la mocosa aquella?

-¿Un funeral sin cuerpo?- murmuró Itachi- ¿Acaso no hicieron un rastreo de supervivientes?

Mikoto miró hacia otro lado.

-Tu padre dijo que los que no fuesen capaces de incorporarse y volver no merecían ser salvados…- murmuró Mikoto mientras más lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- pero gracias a Kami-sama has sobrevivido- dijo mientras derramaba esas lágrimas, pero de felicidad.

Itachi se había quedado sin habla. Sabía perfectamente que su padre era muy serio en cuanto a temas de guerra se refería, pero de ahí a que diera por muertos a todos aquellos heridos, entre los que se encontraba él, le parecía inhumano incluso para él.

-¿Dónde demonios te has metido todo este tiempo?- la voz furiosa de Fugako hizo que tanto Sasuke como Mikoto se girasen para mirarlo; Itachi simplemente enfocó su mirada en su padre- ¿Por qué no has venido antes?¿Sabes la mala imagen que hemos dado frente a otras Tierras? El hijo del Señor de las Tierras del Fuego muerto en su primera batalla… Inaceptable… has hecho pesar que el clan Uchiha es un Clan de débiles.

-Si no he venido antes es porque estaba recuperándome de las heridas de guerra; y puesto que no pude venir aquí por mi propio pie no merecía ser recibido hasta que estuviera en condiciones- la voz de Itachi mostraba frialdad, con un pequeño matiz de desprecio hacia su padre- Y respecto a las otras naciones… Imagínese la cara que pondrán al ver al hijo del Líder de las Tierras del Fuego resurgir de entre los muertos- la ironía destilaba en todo lo que dijo Itachi.

Fugaku apretó las manos con furia. Su hijo nunca se había revelado contra él.

-Espero que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería para sobrevivir Itachi- Fugaku miraba seriamente a su hijo.

-No te preocupes padre, nadie supo en ningún momento donde me hallaba- mintió Itachi. No sabía por qué no quería que su padre supiese de la existencia de Nariko… al fin y al cabo le debía la vida a aquella chiquilla.

-Bueno… si todo está en regla vete a asearte, y descansa hasta la cena, haremos un festín en tu honor- y tras decir esto, Fugaku se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

Itachi permaneció quieto mirando como su padre se alejaba. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo parecido al dolor emocional. No esperaba que su padre tuviese la misma reacción de su madre o su hermano, pero esa indiferencia le dolía; la única preocupación que tenía su padre era el qué dirán de las otras Naciones.

Justo en ese momento se acordó de las palabras de la pequeña Nariko: " _Los héroes_ _nunca morirán, de una manera u otra serán inmortales; los verdaderos héroes siempre serán recordados. Mientras quede alguien que conozca su historia y los alaben como a dioses, ellos nunca morirán"._

Miró hacia todos los lados, al parecer, los únicos que lo habían echado en falta eran su madre y su hermano.

-Madre… si hubiera muerto de verdad…¿me seguirías recordando?- la pregunta de Itachi hizo que Mikoto abriera mucho los ojos; su hijo bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, notaba que estaba pensativo.

Mikoto se recuperó del impacto que le provocó la pregunta de su hijo. Se puso frente a él y le acarició la mejilla de su hijo y le levantó la cara.

-Siempre te amaré Itachi, a ti y a tu hermano; sois mi mayor logro y nunca me olvidaría de vosotros. Es como si me olvidara de respirar… imposible.

Tras las palabras de Mikoto, Itachi hizo algo que nunca había hecho; abrazó a su madre. Mikoto aunque estaba estupefacta, le devolvió el abrazo intentando transmitirle todo el amor que tenía hacia él.

Cuando se separaron, Itachi dirigió la mirada a su hermano. El pequeño Sasuke se encontraba con lagrimitas en los ojos. Se encontraba acongojado de ver a su hermano.

-Ven aquí mocoso- murmuró Itachi mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura de su hermano.

Sasuke salió corriendo para abrazar a su hermano, sin embargo fue detenido por Itachi, que con dos dedos de su mano le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a Sasuke.

-Auch Itachi-nissan eso duele- dijo el pequeño Sasuke desilusionado, pues pensaba que su hermano también lo iba a abrazar. Hizo un pequeño puchero.

Itachi al ver la reacción de su hermano, hizo algo que tampoco había hecho en toda su vida: sonreír al sentirse querido por su familia. Sasuke abrió los ojos… su hermano estaba muy raro, pero le gustaba el nuevo Itachi. Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más cuando sintió que su hermano tiraba de él y se fundía en un abrazo. Las lágrimas salieron de los pequeños ojitos de Sasuke, que apretó a su hermano todavía más fuerte.

Ambos hermanos notaron como otros brazos los envolvían. Mikoto no pudo resistirse al abrazarlos al ver la bonita estampa. Duraron así unos cuantos minutos. Cuando se separaron los tres Uchihas sonrieron.

-Bueno Sasuke, vamos a dejar a tu hermano para que se prepare y descanse un poco- dijo Mikoto mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke, que a regañadientes obedeció a su madre.

-No me importa que Sasuke venga conmigo a asearnos, okasan- Mikoto miró a su hijo extrañada. No sabía que había vivido su hijo en la guerra para que cambiase tanto; sin embargo, la mejoría era más que notoria.- ¿Vienes a tomar un baño Sasuke-chan o le sigues teniendo miedo al agua?- dijo mientras Itachi se reía de su hermano.

-NO ME DIGAS SASUKE-CHAN QUE YA NO SOY UN NIÑO- dijo Sasuke mientras hinchaba sus mejillas- y nunca le he tenido miedo al agua.

Y tras decir eso, se soltó de la mano de su madre y tomó la de su hermano, con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que le iban a reventar las mejillas.

Itachi, al ver la sonrisa que traían tanto su madre como su hermano, sonrió…

 _Definitivamente quiero ser un héroe y proteger a los que de verdad me quieren… no dejaré que mi nombre caiga en el olvido-_ pensó Itachi mientras miraba hacia atrás, el lugar por el que se iba a la pequeña aldea de la pequeña Noriko.

-Itachi-nissan, ¿Qué estas mirando?- preguntó un Sasuke ansioso comenzar a compartir su tiempo con su hermano mayor.

-Nada Otouto, vamos a prepararnos- y tras decir eso se fue con su hermano a alistarse.

Itachi se había dado cuenta tarde de qué es lo que valía la pena en esta vida, y todo gracias a su salvadora.

* * *

Sakura se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Por fin un recuerdo bonito-_ pensó para sí. Ahora estaba ansiosa por saber cómo acababa seguía avanzando la historia de su cuñado.

Sus propios recuerdos hicieron que se incorporara de un solo golpe.

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN- gritó la pelirrosa mirando a su lado.

A su lado, en aquella gran cama que compartían se encontraba su marido, todavía inconsciente.

Sakura comenzó a chequearlo para ver que estuviese estable. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, era cuestión de tiempo que recuperase el sentido.

Un rugido hizo que se girase para mirar a los pies de su cama.

Allí se encontraba Rakki, custodiando el sueño de los Señores de las Tierras del Fuego. Al ver que Sakura recobró el sentido se lanzó hacia ella.

- _Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡estás bien! Estaba preocupado_ \- la voz de Rakki sonó en la cabeza de Sakura. El tigre comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-Rakki para, jajaja Rakki no puedo moverme, estás enormeeeeeeee- dijo Sakura entre risas.

-PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS- el grito hizo que Sakura y Rakki se girasen, para ver a un Sasuke entre aturdido y molesto.- ¿QUÉ HACE EL BICHO EN NUESTRA CAMA?¿Y DESDE CUÁNDO ES TAN GRANDE?

- _No soy un bicho, y ahora puedo ganarte tonto_ \- dijo Rakki mentalmente mientras se lanzaba contra Sasuke, que, habilidoso como él solo, repelió el "ataque" de Rakki levantando una mano, lo que provocó que Rakki cayese de la cama.

-Todavía te quedan eones para ganarme bicho- murmuró de mala gana Sasuke. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, pues notaba que se encontraba vendado- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUN- gritó Sakura tirándose hacia él- menos mal que estás vivo- murmuró la pelirrosa mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de su marido mientras lo abrazaba.

Muchas imágenes a cámara rápida aparecieron en la mente de Sasuke: Sasori, Sakura, el Akatsuki lanzando su mano en forma de daga envenenado, él interponiéndose entre su mujer y la daga, él desplomándose…

Sasuke se separó de Sakura y empezó a palpar el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Sa..sa..sasuke-kun ahora no, estás todavía recuperándote y Rakki está mirando- tartamudeó una muy sonrojada Sakura.

Sasuke levantó la mirada para mirar a la cara a su mujer; entonces lo entendió todo, haciendo que él también se sonrojase levemente.

-Tss molestia, solamente estoy mirando si estás bien- dijo mientras quitaba las manos del cuerpo de su mujer- Sakura…¿qué pasó tras desmayarme?

Sakura tomó las manos de su marido y lo miró a la cara.

-Tras salvarme te desmayaste a causa del veneno.- dijo Sakura y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido tras su desmayo. Cuando acabó Sakura tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tss… patético… ¿Qué pensarán los demás Señores al saber que me envenenaron y me desmayó como una chiquilla y que mi propia mujer tuviese que salvarme?- dijo molesto Sasuke.

Sakura hinchó sus mejillas enfadada.

-Uno: te envenenaron por interponerte entre una daga envenenada y yo. Dos: ellos se fueron corriendo para poner a salvo a sus familias dejándote a ti solo (y a mí) contra ese Akatsuki. Me gustaría verlos a ellos en tú situacion- dijo "enfadada" Sakura- Y si tienen algo que decir en tu contra, no te preocupes que yo me aseguraré de hacerles cerrar la boca.

Sasuke observó durante un instante a su mujer.

-Tsss eres una pequeña molestia- dijo mientras abrazaba a su mujer, y sin que ella no lo viera sonrió.

-¿A mí no me vas a dar las gracias por salvarte?- la voz de Rakki sonó en la cabeza del matrimonio Uchiha.

-¿Tú no deberías estar haciendo guardia fuera?- tras las palabras de Sasuke, Rakki se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a la puerta.

- _Mami, no le digas a Sasuke que lo defendí y que no me importa que me diga bicho_ \- le dijo Rakki solo a Sakura, provocando la risa de la pelirrosa.

- _Jajajaja no te preocupes Rakki no se lo diré_ \- le dijo también mentalmente Sakura a Rakki.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos en la habitación, abrazados en un ambiente de paz… que duró exactamente un minuto.

Los rugidos de Rakki sonaron fuera de la alcoba. A la par que los rugidos se oyeron varios gritos de una persona que el matrimonio Uchiha, sobretodo Sasuke, conocían muy bien.

-Tsss ese maldito dobe- maldijo Sasuke mientras se separaba de su mujer y se incorporaba de la cama e iba a la puerta de la habitación.

-TEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEE DILE A ESTE MONSTRUO QUE ME SUELTE- gritaba Naruto mientras intentaba separarse de Rakki, que se encontraba mordiendo el trasero de Naruto.

-Eso te pasa por espiar conversaciones confidenciales Dobe- dijo Sasuke mirando con sorna a Naruto. La verdad es que le hacía gracia ver a su amigo-rival siendo mordido por el bicho.

-NO ESTABA ESPIANDO. QUERÍA SABER QUE ESTABAS BIEN Y CUANDO IBA A LLAMAR "ESCUCHÉ POR CASUALIDAD" LO QUE PASÓ EN REALIDAD- intentó excusarse Naruto.

-Menuda manera de defenderte Dobe- mumuró molesto Sasuke- Bicho déjale en paz, y tú lárgate, que estoy descansando.

Rakki soltó a Naruto, pero se llevó como premio un trozo de los pantalones del rubio, que se sobaba el trasero dolorido.

Cuando Sasuke se iba a volver a meterse en su cuarto cuando vio un destello rubio y otro moreno entrar a toda velocidad en la habitación.

-SAKURA-SAAAAAAAAAAN- gritaron a la vez Boruto y Shikadai, que se lanzaron a la cama y abrazaron fuertemente a Sakura.

-Sakura-san, Sakura-san muchas gracias por salvarnos- dijo un muy emocionado Bolt, mientras apretaba con todavía más fuerza a una Sakura que se encontraba sorprendida de la repentina invasión de su cama.- Otosan dice que eres igual de buena que Tsunade-obasaan

-Eso, eso, aunque fuera muy problemático luchaste con el hombre malo y nos salvaste- dijo Shikadai igual de emocionado que Bolt- mi papá dice que eres la mujer más problemática que ha conocido después de mamá, pero ganaste al malo, eso no es problemático.

-SHIKADAI/BORUTO- el grito de Shikamaru y de Naruto hizo que ambos niños se girasen. En la puerta se encontraban sus dos progenitores un tanto nerviosos.

-Dejen de ser problemáticos y dejen descansar a Sakura-san y a Sasuke- dijo Shikamaru con molestia. Su hijo se había ido un poco de la lengua… su mujer seguro que le daría un buen rapapolvo y eso era muy problemático.

-Verdad Bolt, ven aquí, que seguro que el Teme y Sakura quieren estar a solas- dijo Naruto. Ambos niños bajaron de la cama, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura- vamos, vamos chicos que seguro que Sakura y el Teme tienen ganas de mandar a pedir un bebé.

-¿Sakura-san y el Teme van a tener un bebé? BIEN ASÍ TENDREMOS A ALGUIEN MÁS CON QUIEN JUGAR- gritó el pequeño Boruto.

Sakura se encontraba a cuadros, y Sasuke… bueno Sasuke…

-DOBE VEN A AQUÍ – gritó Sasuke levantando el puño para arrearle a Naruto, que, desapareció con su hijo en brazos. Shikamaru, se había retirado sigilosamente con su hijo en brazos, sabía que cuando Naruto y Sasuke se juntaban más de uno acababa con un par de golpes, y verse envuelto en eso sí que era problemático.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos en la habitación.

-Tss ese maldito dobe…- maldito mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo molesto. Odiaba que insinuaran cosas de su vida privada, más aún si se trataban de cosas referidas a Sakura.

Se acercó a la cama donde estaba su mujer que lo miraba expectante.

-Lo que más me jode del asunto es que el maldito Dobe tenía razón- y tras decir eso unió sus labios con los de su mujer.

-Mmm Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura en mitad del beso mientras intentaba separarse- no… no.. no podemos, estás recuperándote de tus heridas.

Sasuke se separó lo justo para poder mirar a su mujer.

-Sakura, ayer casi muero- murmuró sombrío- y fue la primera vez que maldije mi suerte por la posibilidad de perder mi vida, ¿sabes por qué?- al ver que su mujer negaba con la cabeza Sasuke prosiguió- escucha esto porque no lo volveré a repetir; nunca me había sentido tan vivo como estos últimos meses Sakura- y tras decir eso se lanzó a los labios de Sakura.

La pelirrosa estaba en shock; por fin su marido le decía que la quería. Lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por las mejillas de Sakura, que comenzó a responder al beso.

Sakura, en esos momentos, se acordó lo que le dijo su suegra el día de su boda: cuando se lo conocía, Sasuke no era una mala persona en absoluto.

Esa noche, ambos se demostraron con actos lo que no se atrevían a decir con palabras; pues el orgullo de los dos era grande.

* * *

Hola, aquí estamos otra vez. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!, pero entre prácticas, trabajos, parciales, asistir a clase apenas en tenido tiempo para respirar.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que se han detenido a leer el fic, a dejar un review, a darle a fav o a follow.

Me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando. Espero que este capítulo os guste también; he intentado que haya un poco de las dos cosas que demandaron en sus review: una Sakura autosuficiente y un Sasuke protector con su mujer.

Un beso muy fuerte Lakunoichiftv

Pd: siento que sea tan escueto mis agradecimientos pero es que no tengo tiempo literalmente, estoy subiendo el capítulo mientras preparo las cosas para salir pitando a clases jajajaja.

Un beso muy fuerte (otra vez)


	20. Lo hizo por amor

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUN- el grito de Sakura al llegar al culmen se oyó por toda la habitación.

Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada, al igual que su marido que todavía se encontraba sobre ella, moviendo su cadera para poder alcanzar el climax, que llegó instantes después del de su mujer.

-Sakura- gruñó Sasuke contra el cuello de su mujer mientras dejaba toda su esencia dentro de la pelirrosa.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones fueron relajándose, y el moreno, a regañadientes salió de dentro de Sakura, acostándose al lado de ésta mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pegándola todavía más a él.

Sakura por su parte, se encontraba en una nube; y no solo por la sesión amatoria que había tenido escasos segundos atrás, sino porque Sasuke, a su manera, le había dicho que la quería.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación, al contrario de ser molesto, era apacible, tranquilo, agradable.

Poco a poco los ojos de la pelirrosa se iban cerrando, aunque había estado todo el día durmiendo se sentía cansada, y no era para menos. La pelea con Sasori y salvar a Sasuke del envenenamiento había dejado sus reservas de chakra bajo mínimos.

-Sakura- la voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Hmm- murmuró la pelirrosa para que su marido supiese que lo había escuchado.

-No me traiciones nunca- dijo serio Sasuke, mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Sakura se incorporó un poco para poder mirar la cara de su marido. Se encontraba pensativo. Sakura al ver que el moreno giraba su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella sonrió.

-Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza Sasuke-kun- dijo dulcemente la pelirrosa, para después darle un beso tierno a Sasuke, que, correspondió gustoso- deberíamos descansar.

-Ya estoy recuperado mujer, deja de preocuparte por mí-refunfuñó Sasuke.

-Como tu nueva médico personal te ordeno que descanses- dijo Sakura más autoritariamente; su marido cuando se lo proponía podía ser todavía más tozudo de lo normal.

-Hmm, molestia- y Sasuke cerró los ojos.

Sakura poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, entre el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su marido.

Sasuke al ver que la pelirrosa había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, la observó dormir.

Era imposible que aquella mujer tan pequeña pudiese provocar sentimientos tan grandes en él; sentimientos que no entendía.

Sus padres nunca se habían amado, en realidad, su padre no parecía haber amado a nadie.

"El amor es la mayor debilidad de un hombre"- las palabras de Fugaku le vinieron a la mente a Sasuke… era verdad, su mujer se había convertido en su nueva gran debilidad, pero… hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo.

La única persona, a parte de su madre, que le había manifestado su incondicional amor lo había acabado traicionando. Por eso había sido tan reticente en un principio a casarse con Sakura; no quería volver a ser traicionado.

Ver a la pelirrosa arriesgar su vida para poder salvarlo fue el empujón que necesitó para tomar la decisión más importante de su vida: volver a amar.

-Solo espero no equivocarme.- dijo mirando a su dormida mujer. Sonrió al verla tan a gusto entre sus brazos; la apretó más contra él y le dio un tierno beso en su cabecita pelirrosa.- Me acabaste hechizando bruja mía.

Y tras decir esto, durmió tranquilo, sabiéndose a salvo con aquella mujer que había dejado su mundo patas arriba.

* * *

Sakura se levantó en medio de la noche al notar los espasmos de su marido.

-Mmmm Sasuke- dijo somnolienta la pelirrosa. Levantó la cabeza y vio que su marido tenía la frente perlada de sudor, cosa que le alertó- SASUKE, ¿estás bien?- dijo mientras se incorporaba y tocaba la frente de su marido- ¡Sasuke estás ardiendo!

-Hmmm deja de ser tan molesta- dijo Sasuke mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-Sasuke tengo que bajar tu fiebre- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se separaba de él y se levantaba para ir hacia su botiquín a buscar alguna medicina que ayudase a su marido.

Su mano fue atrapada por la de Sasuke que la miraba suplicante.

-No me dejes solo- murmuró acongojado; sus mejillas se veían rojas a causa de la fiebre.

Sakura lo miró enternecida.

-Sasuke-kun, nunca te dejaré solo- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios- Pero tengo que prepararte una medicina.

Le soltó la mano y le dio la espalda mientras preparaba el medicamento, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Sakura se giró con el medicamento en una mano. Se sentó al lado de Sasuke y le tendió el vaso.

Sasuke lo miró con asco; era un líquido verdoso espeso, que no le inducía mucha confianza. Miró a su mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-Venga tómatelo todo- dijo con dulzura.

Sasuke se llevó el vaso a la nariz y olió el brebaje. Su cara reflejó una expresión de asco. Apartó el vaso y tuvo la intención de dejarlo en la mesilla de noche, pero fue interferido por Sakura.

-¿No me dirás que el grandísimo Señor de las Tierras del Fuego se comporta como un niño a la hora de tomar sus medicinas no?- dijo irónica Sakura.

-Hmm- fue todo lo que recibió por parte de Sasuke.

-Como sigas así tendré que llamarte Sasuke-chan- dijo divertida su mujer, que rio todavía más al ver como su marido lo miraba con cara molesta y se tomaba de un solo trago el medicamento.

-Tss maldita mujer, ¿ya has estado hablando con mi madre verdad?- gruñía por lo bajo.

-Anda Sasuke-kun no te pongas así, que tampoco estaba tan malo- decía Sakura risueña.

-¿Qué no estaba tan malo?- preguntó retóricamente Sasuke, que tiró de su mujer para que quedará ésta encima de él y le dio un profundo beso.

-PUAAAAAAAAAG- gritó Sakura al separarse de su marido y limpiarse la boca con el dorso de su mano- Sasuke eso ha sido desagradable.

-¿No decías que tampoco era tan malo Sa-ku-ra?- Dijo riendo Sasuke, como un niño que sabe que ha hecho una trastada y le ha salido bien.

-Hmm- contestó la pelirrosa.

-Oye, eso solo lo puedo decir yo- murmuró Sasuke contra el cuello de su mujer, el que comenzó a besar.

-Sasuke para- dijo como pudo la pelirrosa.-Hasta que no estés recuperado no volveremos a hacer nada.- dijo en tono tajante mientras apartaba a su marido de sí y lo obligaba a tumbarse.

-Molestia- murmuró Sasuke, que se encontraba un poco mejor después de tomar aquel brebaje.

Sakura sonrió, cogió la gruesa manta que cubría la cama y los tapó a su marido y a ella.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras se apretaba contra él- duerme tranquilo que yo te cuido.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en segundos.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha. Vio a un Itachi triste mirando una diana en la que se encontraban clavados tres kunais.

-Itachi-kun- murmuró Mikoto detrás de Itachi, quien se giró para mirar a su madre.

Mikoto tenía los ojos, al parecer de tanto llorar. Se arrojó a los brazos de su hijo mayor, quien la apretó con fuerza.

En esos 3 años había cambiado por completo. Valoraba a todos aquellos que le mostraban amor, era decir, su madre, su hermano y su primo Shisui, que se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Su padre había mandado a su hermano pequeño a entrenar con Kakashi dos días atrás. Tanto él como su madre se encontraban destrozados… Sasuke todavía era un niño; apenas tenía 10 años.

-Okasan… estará bien, no te preocupes- dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre.

Mikoto se relajó un poco y levantó su mirada hacia su hijo.

-Gracias Itachi-kun, no sé qué haría sin ti no sin tu hermano- dijo acariciándole la mejilla a su hijo mayor.

Su madre se fue alejando poco a poco. Itachi necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre los sentimientos que tenía ahora mismo. Sin bien su madre y Shisui eran un soporte imprescindible para él, le daba vergüenza hablar con ellos de esos temas.

" _Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, por pequeña que sea, puedes contar conmigo_ " Las palabras de aquella chiquilla que hacía tres años le había salvado la vida vinieron a la cabeza de Itachi.

-OKASAN- llamó Itachi a Mikoto, que se giró para mirar a su hijo- Necesito ir a ver a alguien, estaré una semana fuera, ¿estarás bien?

Mikoto observó a su hijo, en sus mejillas pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo, lo que hizo que Mikoto sonriera a su vez. Su hijo nunca le contó cómo había sobrevivido a las heridas de la guerra, pero había visto la cicatriz que tenía en un costado; se notaba que había sido tratado por alguien más. Su instinto de madre le decía que el cambio de actitud de su hijo había sido por causa de ese alguien que lo había ayudado. Más de una vez había pillado a su hijo mirando hacia un punto fijo más allá de donde podía llegar su vista.

-Estaré bien Itachi-kun, cuídate y cuando llegues avísame- dijo mientras seguía su camino.

La tierra bajo los pies de Sakura tembló.

Ahora se encontraba delante de lo que pudo reconocer como la casa de Nariko.

Itachi se encontraba en el camino que había delante de la casa de la chica. Se encontraba nervioso; no había vuelto a ver a aquella chica desde hacía 3 años.

" _¿Se acordará de mí?"-_ Pensó Itachi preocupado.- _seguramente no, ha sido estúpido venir hasta aquí…_

Justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse escuchó un pequeño rugido detrás de él.

Del interior de la casa de Nariko había salido un gato blanco; no … mejor dicho una cría de tigre blanco.

-RAKKI- gritó Sakura al ver a aquel felino tan parecido con Rakki. Lo miró bien, y comprobó que no se trataba de Rakki; Rakki tenía los ojos ámbar, ese tigre tenía los ojos azul hielo- ¿De qué va todo esto?

El pequeño tigre se lanzó contra Itachi, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y fue mordido en el brazo por el felino.

-SHIRO, ¿Qué te he dicho de morder a los transeúntes?- al escuchar aquella voz, el pequeño tigre paró de morder a Itachi, que se incorporó del suelo- SIENTO MUCHO SI LE HA HECHO DAÑO, ES TODAVÍA UN CACHORRO Y NO LE GUSTA QUE DESCONOCIDOS PASEN POR AQUÍ- dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia.

Itachi estaba mudo, la pequeña chiquilla que él conocía ahora era toda una adolescente. A pesar de tener 14 años se veía que su cuerpo había empezado a cambiar. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba. Como estaba inclinada hacia delante no podía verle la cara.

Nariko, al ver que no obtuvo respuesta del desconocido levantó su mirada. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

-¿Itachi-kun?¿Eres tú?- preguntó incrédula.

-Mmm- fue lo único que Itachi pudo decir. Lo había reconocido después de tanto tiempo.

-ITACHI-KUUUN ME ALEGRO TANTO DE SABER QUE ESTÁS BIEN- dijo la no tan pequeña Nariko arrojándose a los brazos de Itachi. Para luego separarse totalmente sonrojada. – lo siento no debí hacer eso .

-Hmm- "dijo" Itachi- no te preocupes.

Nariko abrió todavía más los ojos. El Itachi que ella conocía no hubiera reaccionado así; le hubiera dicho "niña tonta" o "molestia" con su tono frío; no le hubiera hablado como si estuviese avergonzado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡NO TE LO TOMES A MAL! Pero no esperaba verte después de la última vez- dijo agitando sus manos nerviosa.

-Esto… ¿te importaría si entramos dentro?- se sentía muy incómodo allí fuera.

-POR KAMI-SAMA QUE MALA ANFITRIONA SOY QUE NO TE HE OFRECIDO NI UN POCO DE TÉ- dijo Nariko mientras hacía una reverencia a modo de perdón.- pasa, como ya sabes no tengo mucho pero para un invitado tan especial como tú siempre tendré algo, al fin y al cabo me salvaste.

Y tras decir esto, la pelimorada entró en su casa.

-Yo también te debo la vida- dijo Itachi en un murmuro apenas audible, que no llegó a oídos de la pelimorada.-Nariko- dijo Itachi levantando la voz para que la muchacha lo oyera; instantes después la chica asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Si Itachi-kun?- preguntó

-¿Te importaría decirle a tu mascota que deje de morderme la pierna?- dijo apretando los dientes.

La mirada de Nariko se dirigió a la pierna de Itachi, que estaba siendo mordida por Shiro.

-SHIROOOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUN.- gritó avergonzada la joven pelimorada.

* * *

Ya dentro de la casa Sakura se sentó cerca de los dos muchachos, que se miraban frente a frente.

Nariko terminó de servir el té y se sentó.

-Y ¿bien? ¿Estás bien Itachi? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó preocupada a pelimorada.

Itachi apretó su vaso de té con fuerza.

-Esto…- las palabras no le salían-yo… necesitaba hablar con alguien que no me juzgara.

Nariko abrió muchos los ojos. Fue a hablar pero Itachi la interrumpió incluso antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hace tres años me dijiste una cosa que me dejo con cierta incertidumbre… cuando volví a casa los únicos que esperaban mi regreso fueron mi madre y mi hermano- dijo agachando su mirada- nadie más había notado mi ausencia, era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Itachi hizo una pausa mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-En ese momento me di cuenta cuan ciertas eran tus palabras…- dijo agachando su cabeza avergonzado- desde ese instante he intentado cambiar, para que más gente me tenga aprecio y no ser olvidado.

Como tenía la cabeza gacha no podía ver la cara de la chica. Al ver que la adolescente no decía nada levantó su mirada.

Nariko se encontraba con una sonrisa dulce, enternecida por lo que el Uchiha había dicho.

-Itachi-kun… no sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso- dijo con el tono más dulce que Itachi había oído en su vida.

Itachi bajó otra vez la cabeza, avergonzado.

-El caso es que… mi padre ha mandado a mi hermano fuera de casa por dos años y yo…- sus palabras se entrecortaron- yo… estoy preocupado por él.

Nariko se acercó a Itachi y lo abrazó; Itachi se dejó a abrazar, el abrazó de la chica hizo que su corazón dejara de pesar tanto.

-Itachi-kun… es normal que te sientas así- dijo la muchacha- pero… debes afrontarlo, tu hermano seguro que estará bien y ansioso por verte.

Itachi en aquel momento notó que la estancia se iluminaba con la sonrisa de esa chica. Se puso nervioso, incluso su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-Emmmmm esto… muchas gracias por todo, me tengo que ir- Dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba atropelladamente y salía de la casa, no sin antes tropezar con Shiro que se levantó bufando y gruñendo mientras lo perseguía.

-Vuelve pronto Itachi-kun- dijo la pelimorada mientras sonreía.

Sakura notó algo extraño. Esta vez no veía escenas en sí. Sino una sucesión de imágenes en movimiento.

Pudo ver que Itachi visitaba a Nariko con cada vez más frecuencia. Ambos iban cambiando a cada imagen que veía. Al principio ambos parecían apenas unos adolescentes, pero las imágenes iban cambiando hasta mostrarlos más crecidos.

Pudo ver a un sonrojado Itachi entregándole flores a Nariko que se lanzaba a sus brazos, seguido de Shiro que se lanzó contra la pareja y los tiró al suelo, provocando la risa de ambos.

Vio, como Nariko vendaba a Itachi, que al parecer se había cortado cortando leña para dejársela lista a Nariko.

Sakura, también vio que conforme pasaban la imágenes ambos jóvenes iban creciendo; y con ello sus sentimientos: veía como se miraban el uno al otro cuando el otro no miraba, y como apartaban corriendo la mirada cuando se sabían descubiertos.

El corazón de Sakura se ensanchó todavía más al ver los detalles que tenían el uno con el otro.

Todos esos recuerdos eran la cosa más tierna que había el visto nunca, en especial una.

Nariko estaba haciendo la cena e Itachi apareció. Tendría unos 18 años y ella entre los 16 y los 17.

-Buh- dijo Itachi al oído de la pelimorada, que soltó un grito y a punto estuvo de caer sino fuera porque Itachi la había cogido a tiempo.

Sus caras estaban muy pegadas; ambos se encontraban sonrojados y sin saber que decir. Estuvieron a punto de separarse, pero en ese momento Shiro empujó a Itachi, haciendo que este estampara sus labios en los de Nariko.

Ambos abrieron mucho los ojos y si separaron.

-Esto… yo… lo sient..- Itachi vio su disculpa interrumpida por lo labios de Nariko, que volvieron a fusionarse con lo de él.

La chica pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de Itachi, quien asió más a la pelimorena contra su cuerpo.

Fue un beso torpe, aunque lleno de ternura; ambos eran jóvenes y nunca lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, pero sonrientes.

-Te quiero Itachi-kun- murmuró dulcemente Nariko.

Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a unir en un beso, esta vez más pasional.

El suelo bajo los pies de Sakura se volvió a mover.

Estaba en la casa de Nariko otra vez. La pelirrosa se sonrojó por la escena que estaba viendo.

Su cuñado se encontraba en la cama con Nariko, ambos sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada. Él la tenía abrazada fuertemente contra sí, y ella se encontraba apoyada contra su pecho.

Aunque se encontraran cubiertos con una manta, Sakura sabía perfectamente que bajo de ella estarían como dios los trajo al mundo, lo que provocó todavía que se sonrojase todavía más.

Se veía que Nariko estaba de lo más tranquila al lado del moreno. Sin embargo, Itachi se encontraba mirando al techo, preocupado.

-Itachi-kun…- murmuró Nariko dulcemente. Al no obtener respuesta de su amado se incorporó un poco para mirarlo- Itachi-kun, ¿estás bien? Hoy te he notado un poco distante.

Itachi miró a la chica, que lo miraba con preocupación. La apretó más contra él.

-Me han llamado al frente. Otra guerra estallará en menos de una semana- dijo con pesar el moreno.

Nariko se incorporó rápidamente, tapándose con la manta.

-¿QUÉ?¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO?- quiso saber la pelimorada, mientras lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Itachi desvió la mirada.

-No quería que te preocupases, además…- dijo Itachi muerto de dolor por dentro-… no quería que si estos eran los últimos momentos que tengo contigo te la pases triste.

-No, No, NOO, Rotundamente no te permito que digas eso- dijo la pelimorada llorando contra el pecho de él- volverás, sé que lo harás.

Itachi abrazó todavía más fuerte a la pelimorada.

-Mi hermano va a luchar por primera vez- murmuró mientras inspiraba pesadamente- es apenas un niño. Estoy harto de tanto sufrimiento.

-No vayáis, desertad del ejército; podéis venir aquí, nadie os buscará aquí- murmuró entre hipidos la pelimorada.

Itachi se incorporó y tomó las manos de Nariko.

-Nariko… nunca te lo había dicho por miedo a que me rechazaras- dijo levantándole la cabeza a la pelimorada para poder mirarle a los ojos.-Soy Uchiha Itachi, hijo del Señor de las Tierras del Fuego y heredero del Clan Uchiha… no puedo desertar… me buscarían y me matarían; eso solo te pondrían en peligro.

-Ya lo sabía- murmuró por lo bajo Nariko mientras miraba al suelo. Itachi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- cuando te curé hace ya 7 años lo murmuraste en sueños; no te había dicho nada porque quería que fueses tú quien me lo dijera- la pelimorada alzó la cabeza- No me importa Itachi, me da igual que barbaries haga tu padre, sé que tú no eres como él, ya no.

Itachi atrapó a la chica en sus brazos. Su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo vertiginoso.

-Gracias Nariko, gracias- dijo mientras besaba la cabecita de su amada.

-Tú solo vuelve ¿sí?- dijo mientras intentaba sonreir la pelimorada.

-Eres la razón por la que no dejaré que me maten- murmuró mientras sonreía Itachi.

Nariko se tensó un poco y empezó a sonrojarse. Se separó de Itachi y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa.

-Itachi… tengo algo que contarte- dijo nerviosa- yo… yo… ¡estoy embarazada!- Y tras soltar semejante bombazo se escondió debajo de las mantas.

Estuvo ahí unos minutos, en los cuales Itachi no se pronunció; poniendo a la pelimorada más nerviosa y al borde del llanto, salió poco a poco de debajo de la manta. Abrió muchos los ojos.

Itachi se encontraba llorando.

-Itachi-kun… si no quieres hacerte cargo yo lo entiend…

-Gracias- murmuró mientras abrazaba a Nariko- Nariko gracias por convertirme en padre- dijo el moreno derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Nariko comenzó a llorar también.

-No llores tonto, que me asustaste; pensé por un instante que me abandonarías- dijo mientras ocultaba la cabeza.

-¿Bromeas? Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida- dijo Itachi pletórico de felicidad, que se vio eclipsada por el recuerdo de su inminente puesta en marcha a la guerra- Nariko, te juro por mi vida que volveré.

Nariko le aguantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Nunca lo dude Itachi- ambos se volvieron a fusionar en un beso que se volvió todavía más pasional.

La escena cambio, Sakura vio como Itachi se encontraba en la entrada de la casa calzándose. Se veía muy determinado. Nariko se encontraba detrás de él, mirándolo con anhelo. Itachi se giró para mirarla. Puso sus manos sobre el vientre todavía plano de Nariko, se agachó y lo beso.

-Cuida de tu madre hasta que vuelva- murmuró, se levantó y besó tiernamente a Nariko- Volveré pronto.

Tras el beso de despedida Itachi comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía sería más duro para él.

-ITACHI-KUN- el grito de Nariko hizo que Itachi se diera la vuelta.

Nariko llegó a donde él estaba, y le tendió algo.

-Te iba a regalar este collar en las fiestas del invierno, pero… creo que será mejor que te lo dé ahora, así podrás sentirme un poco más cerca allá donde estés- dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha.

Itachi cogió el collar y se lo puso. Era una cuerda en la que tenía engarzada tres círculos de plata. Seguro que le había costado mucho.

-Nariko…- la besó- siempre te llevaré en el corazón pequeña.- y con dos dedos de su mano le golpeó la frente.

La pareja oyó un profundo rugido detrás de ellos.

Un enorme tigre blanco con ojos azules los miraba.

 _-Más te vale volver y no dejar a Nariko sola tonto- oyeron la pareja- la protegeré, pero como un vuelvas iré a donde quiera que estés y te haré mucho daño._

Itachi miró a Shiro e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Encárgate mientras estoy fuera- le dio un rápido beso a Nariko en los labios y se separó de ella- como algo le pase a ella o a mi hijo haré una alfombra contigo.

Shiro gruñó en respuesta, lo que provocó la risa de Nariko.

-Vosotros dos no os ponéis de acuerdo ni cuando estáis de acuerdo- rió la pelimorada.- Itachi vete ya, que cuanto antes marches antes volverás.

El Uchiha sonrió y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar; volvería.

El suelo bajo Sakura se volvió a mover.

Vio a un Itachi magullado entrando a la casa de Nariko. Sakura lo siguió.

Itachi observaba con cara soñadora a su amada. Nariko se encontraba durmiendo. El Uchiha pudo ver que el vientre de la chica se encontraba muy abultado.

 _Han pasado siete meses de guerra… normal que mi hijo haya crecido tanto; estará a punto de nacer_ \- pensó con orgullo el moreno.

Se acostó al lado de Nariko y la abrazó.

-Tadaima- murmuró mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

Nariko se incorporó asustada; pero cuando vio quien era la persona que la abrazaba rompió a llorar.

-ITACHI-KUUUUN – y se lanzó a sus labios. Intentó abrazarlo, pero su abultado vientre se lo hacía casi imposible.

-Te dije que volvería molestia.- permanecieron abrazados.

-Itachi… ¿cómo está tu hermano?-preguntó con preocupación Nariko.

-Está bien, lo que al ser su primera guerra está un poco turbado- dijo bajando la mirada- no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero dormir al lado de la mujer de mi vida.

Ambos se acostaron el uno al lado del otro. Itachi abrazó por la espalda a la chica y reposó las manos en su abultado vientre. En ese mismo instante el pequeño no nato dio una patada.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos, y Nariko rio al ver la expresión del moreno.

-Parece ser que sabe que su otosan acaba de llegar.

Itachi no recordaba haber dormido nunca tan bien como ahora; con su mujer a su lado y el hijo de ambos haciéndose notar.

Hubo un cambio de escena, y Sakura, pudo ver a través de las ventanas que el sol ya había despuntado.

Oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Nariko, un tanto somnolienta se levantó de la cama, donde dormía tranquilamente Itachi; la pelimorada sonrió.

Se dirigió a la puerta a ver quién llamaba a esas horas. Ella no estaba esperando visita, pero como Shiro no había gruñido supuso que no sería nadie peligroso.

Al abrir la puerta Nariko se encontró con una mujer; Sakura no podía ver quién era porque la pelimorada le tapaba la vista.

-Buenos días, Mikoto-sama ¿necesita algo?, ha venido más temprano de lo normal-dijo con una sonrisa la pelimorada.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos; no se esperaba para nada ver a su suegra en ese recuerdo.

Mikoto sonrió dulcemente.

-No cariño, solamente vine a visitarte y ver qué tal estaba tu bebé- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el vientre.

-Genial, ahora que está su padre aquí no podía estar mejor- dijo mientras sonreía.- entre que le presentó al otosan de mi bebé.

Itachi se encontraba de espaldas, terminando de vestirse.

-Itachi-kun quiero presentarte a la mujer que me ha estado ayudando con el embarazo en el tiempp que estabas fuera. Mikoto-sama él es Itachi-kun- Itachi se giró lo más rápido que pudo y sus ojos casi salen fuera de sus órbitas.

La risa de Mikoto no se hizo esperar.

-Nariko, no hacía falta que nos presentases, conozco a Itachi desde mucho antes de su nacimiento- las palabras de Mikoto hicieron que Nariko frunciera el ceño; no entendía lo que la morena quería decir.

-OKA-SAN ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?- gritó Itachi incrédulo; no le había contado a nadie de la existencia de Nariko; mucho menos de dónde vivían. Tenía miedo que su padre le hiciera algo al saber que ella era su "debilidad", como a él le gustaba llamar a la gente que amaban otros.

-¿Oka-san?- preguntó Nariko confusa.

La carcajada de Mikoto no se hizo esperar.

-Itachi-kun, sabía la existencia de Nariko desde hace muchos años- dijo mientras se sentaba en un cojín que había en el suelo.- Nariko-chan, ¿podrías hacer un té? Tenemos que hablar los tres de asuntos importantes.

Nariko asintió y preparó rápido el té. Itachi seguía embobado mirando a su madre. Cuando el té se hubo preparado, Itachi apretó a Nariko contra sí; Mikoto se encontraba en frente de la pareja.

-Mmmm… ¿ alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?- Nariko rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Itachi-kun… desde el día que se llevaron a Sasuke-chan para entrenar con mi primo Kakashi supe que tenías a alguien especial, mi instinto materno me lo decía- paró para darle un sorbo a su té.- con el paso de los años me lo fuiste confirmando; tus escapadas para "entrenar" se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y el tiempo que estabas en casa te encontrabas ansioso.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado?- preguntó serio Itachi. No quería que nadie de su clan supiese de la existencia de Nariko. Nadie la consideraría digna del sucesor del clan, y nada bueno le harían a ella y a su hijo.

-Todavía tengo contacto con mi familia de las Tierras del Té; como sabes se mantiene neutras en todos los conflictos. Le pedí a un primo cercano que averiguara a dónde te dirigías cada vez que salías de casa.- Itachi se tensó ante la confesión de Mikoto- no te preocupes, nadie en las Tierras del Fuego lo sabe; ahora mismo hay una kunoichi experta haciéndose pasar por mí.

Nariko no paraba de alternar la mirada entre Itachi y Mikoto.

-Cuando te fuiste a la guerra, aproveché que tu padre no estaba para visitar a Nariko- dijo Mikoto- cuando vi que estaba embarazada no pude resistirlo, necesitaba ayudar a la madre de mi futuro nieto.

-Es…es..ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE USTED ES LA MADRE DE ITACHI-KUN- gritó asombrada Nariko.

-Así es cariño- sonrió dulcemente Mikoto- Itachi-kun, entiendo perfectamente el por qué la has escondido todos estos años- Itachi apartó la mirada molesto- espero que no te haya sentado mal que haya venido todos estos meses; pero… ese niño también es mi nieto y quiero formar parte de su vida. Sé que será difícil, pero ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mi mano para que todo salga bien.

-Oka-san…- murmuró Itachi. Estaba muy turbado… su madre no solo, sabía todo, sino que también había cuidado de su amada todo ese tiempo.

Mikoto se levantó y se dirigió a Itachi, abriendo los brazos. Itachi la abrazó, pero… su madre en vez de corresponder al abrazo le tiró con fuerza de la oreja.

-UCHIHA ITACHI, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR EMBARAZADA A NARIKO-CHAN SIN HABEROS CASADO PRIMERO?- gritaba Mikoto furiosa- ¿ESO ES LO QUÉ TE HE ENSEÑADO YO? ¿Ehh?

-Oka-san por favor para- decía Itachi entre el dolor- nosotros queríamos casarnos, pero sabes cómo reaccionaría el clan.

-El clan no lo tiene por qué saberlo- dijo Mikoto mientras soltaba a su hijo- lo tengo todo preparado. En una hora vendrá un sacerdote que desconoce quiénes somos y os casará. No voy a permitir que mi nieto nazca fuera del matrimonio. Preparaos, en una hora os casáis.- y sin decir nada más se fue por la puerta.

La pareja se miraba atónitos.

-Itachi-kun… no sabía que era tu oka-san… ella vino un día a por unas yerbas y entablamos amistad. Me dijo que tenía un hijo un año mayor que yo y que iba a ser padre y que estaba en la guerra, pero nunca pensé que fueras tú- dijo con los ojos abiertos Nariko.

-Tsss… oka-san cuando quiere es una molestia- dijo Itachi revolviéndose el pelo.- mira que obligarnos a casar.

El comentario de Itachi hizo que Nariko se encogiese.

-Itachi-kun si no quieres casarte no pasa nada…

-¿Eres tonta? Claro que me quiero casar contigo, y no solo por el bebé, pero no quería que te sintieras forzada a hacerlo- murmuró Itachi.

-No me siento forzada… aunque no me lo hayas pedido- dijo Nariko poniendo un puchero como una niña pequeña, lo que provocó la risa de Itachi.

-Nariko… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó con dulzura.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍ- y se lanzó contra su ya prometido.

La ceremonia por lo que vio Sakura, solo estuvo compuesta por Itachi, Nariko, Mikoto y el sacerdote; aun así, era la boda más bonita que había visto en su vida. Se notaba que esos dos se amaban.

Una vez dentro, Mikoto estaba por irse.

-Me quedo tranquila de saber que mi futuro nieto nacerá en un matrimonio feliz- besó a Itachi en la mejilla y luego a Nariko.- estaté tranquilo; le he dicho a mi primo Kakashi que mande una carta a tu padre diciendo que te requiere en sus tierras durante dos meses. Le he dicho a Fugaku que ya la recibiste y te fuiste.

-Gracias oka-san, te debo la vida.

-No tienes por qué darlas cariño, me alegra ver que eres feliz con una mujer como Nariko- dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba- ¿quién me diría a mí que mi primera suegra sería una sacerdotisa de Tsukuyomi?

Itachi y Nariko se miraron confusos. Mikoto los miró asombrados.

-¿Me queréis decir que no lo sabíais?- al ver la negativa de los dos Mikoto suspiró- Nariko, tienes la habilidad de curar a las personas con tus plantas, reconociste a Itachi como tu alma gemela cuando lo viste herido, y tienes como guardián a un vástago de Matatabi. Como sabrás, el clan Uchiha está ligado a los gatos ninja, y que Matatabi es una deidad para ellos, y que Tsukuyomi junto con Amaterasu, son los líderes de los Biujis. Estoy más que convencida que estabais destinados a estar juntos.

-De eso no me cabe la menor oka-san- dijo Itachi mientras abrazaba a su ya mujer.

-Mikoto-sama, vuelva cuando quieraaaaaaaaaaAHHHHHH- gritó Nariko mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.

-NARIKO/NARIKO-CHAN- tanto Itachi como Mikoto se lanzaron a sostener a la pelimorada.

-El bebé…creó que ya viene- murmuró Nariko.

-Estaba esperando a que su otosan volviera y se casara con su madre- dijo divertida Mikoto- Itachi-kun ve a por agua caliente y vendas.

Metieron a Nariko en la cama. Itachi apareció corriendo con todo lo que le había pedido su madre. Se notaba que estaba agitado. Su cara demostraba pavor.

-Por kami-sama Itachi-kun, pareces más asustado que al ir por primera vez a la guerra- dijo Mikoto ocupada acomodando su nuera- Si no vas a ayudar espera fuera con Shiro-kun.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó al lado de su mujer y le cogió la mano.

-Nunca dejaría a Nariko en un momento como este, hicimos juntos a ese niño y lo tendremos juntos- dijo mientras acariciaba la frente de su mujer, que respiraba con dificultad.

-Itachi-kun- dijo con amor Nariko- te amoOOOOOOOOOOOOODIOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó al llegar una contracción- MALDITO CABRÓN ESTOY ASÍ POR TU MALDITA CULPAAAAAAAAAAA.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos.. nunca había oído decir una mala palabra a Nariko en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Mikoto estalló en una carcajada.

-Es normal en una parturienta reaccionar así Itachi-kun- dijo la morena- todavía queda una larga noche por delante.

Sakura vio como la imagen se distorsionaba y dejaba paso a otra todavía más tierna.

Itachi y Nariko estaban llorando mientras sonreían; la pelimorada tenían en sus brazos un pequeño bulto que no dejaba de berrear.

-Es hermoso- decía Itachi mientras acariciaba la manita de un bebé regordete y rosado.

-Es igualito a ti- dijo Nariko un tanto extenuada.

Mikoto miraba la escena llorando.

-Que nieto tan bonito tengo- dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad- ¿Cómo lo vais a llamar?

-Daichi- murmuró una muy cansada Nariko.

-Uchiha Daichi- corrigió Itachi.

Sakura observó enternecida la imagen que tenía delante de ella. Se veía a la perfección que ambos se amaban, y como resultado de ese amor había nacido el pequeño Daichi.

El suelo bajo Sakura se movió. Otra vez se encontraba delante de la casa de Nariko. En el porche, se encontraba Nariko limpiando las alfombras, bajo la atenta mirada de Shiro, que gruñía molesto por el ruido que provocaba la pelimorada.

Justo de detrás de Nariko salió un niño de unos cinco años. Era muy parecido a Itachi; la única deferencia eran los ojos, de un castaño claro, como el de Nartiko. Sakura lo reconoció sobre la marcha como Daichi.

El niño se divertía lanzándose contra el descomunal tigre, que con su cola lo iba apartando. En un instante Daichi levantó la cabeza, y vio a la lejanía una figura que reconocía muy bien.

-OTOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- gritó el infante mientras corría a reunirse con su padre.

Itachi al ver que su hijo saltaba hacia él, lo levantó en brazos y lo lanzaba hacia el cielo; cosa que provocaba siempre la risa del pequeño.

-Daichi-kun ¿Cómo te has portado?- preguntó Itachi nada más soltar a su hijo en el suelo-¿Has sido bueno con okasan y la has protegido?- dijo Itachi con fingida seriedad.

-Mmm- "afirmó" Daichi de manera solemne; siempre se tomaba las cosas muy enserio, pero todavía más cuando eran "encargos" de su padre.

-Itachi-kun- Itachi levantó la mirada hacia su mujer. Los ojos de ambos se inundaron de amor.

-Tadaima- siempre que regresaba, Itachi siempre los saludaba así. Llegó hasta donde estaba su mujer y a besó tiernamente mientras le ponía la mano en su vientre, que se veía un tanto abultado.

 _Es irónico que Itachi escape de su casa para poder ir a su verdadero hogar- pensó para sus adentros Sakura._

El suelo bajo los pies de Sakura se volvió a mover.

Ahora Sakura estaba en el despacho que tiempo después sería de su marido.

Fugaku se encontraba detrás de la enorme mesa de madera, e Itachi se encontraba arrodillado frente a él.

-¿Me mandó a llamar padre?- dijo con tono frío; el mismo tono que solía usar antes de conocer a Nariko.

Fugaku asintió.

-Te he llamado para decirte que prepares a tu división. Partiremos a la guerra contra las Tierras del Trueno en una semana- dijo secamente mientras bajaba su mirada hacia unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Itachi levantó su cabeza sorprendido.

-¿Guerra? Pero si estos últimos años hemos vivido en paz con ellos; ni nos han atacado ni les hemos atacado; ¿Qué punto tiene comenzar una guerra ahora?- quiso saber Itachi desconcertado.

-Como has dicho, han pasado muchos años de paz; las Tierras del Fuego necesitan anexionar las Tierras del Trueno para futuras contientas- dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

-¿Qué escusa pondrá para atacarlos?- la pregunta de Itachi hizo que Fugaku levantase la cabeza.

-En tres días unos pocos de nuestros hombres con uniformes de las Tierras del Trueno arrasaran una aldea que se encuentra a cuatro días de aquí- dijo simplemente- acusaremos a los Uzumakis y a los Namikazes, por lo que el pueblo se levantará en armas contra ellos.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos; la aldea a la que se refería Fugaku es donde vivían su mujer embarazada y su hijo.

-PADRE, NO PODEMOS SACRIFICAR LAS VIDAS DE NUESTROS CIUDADANOS PARA INICIAR UNA GUERRA- gritó Itachi acongojado; su familia estaba siendo amenazada nada más y nada menos que por su propio padre.

Fugaku miró con desprecio a Itachi.

-En la guerra todo vale Itachi; será un sacrificio insignificante por el bien del clan, que es nuestra primordial preocupación- dijo Fugaku mientras se levantaba- ¿No estarás preocupado por esa fulana y ese bastardo verdad?

Itachi se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, haciendo que Fugaku soltará una carcajada diabólica.

-¿Pensabas que no lo sabía?- dijo con burla Fugaku- la ramera de tu madre se piensa que soy estúpido y no me daría cuenta de sus escapadas; por muy buena kunoichi que fuera su doble no ha sido capaz de engañar al Sharingan.

Itachi se encontraba temblando de puro terror. Su vida se estaba desmoronando en apenas un instante.

-Cuando esto acabe ajustaré cuentas con ese idiota del Señor de las Tierras del Té por ser participe en esta estúpida farse- dijo tajante- espero que abras los ojos y dejes de jugar a las familias felices; tu destino es la de ser el jefe del Clan y el Líder de las Tierras del Fuego; para ello tienes que dejar atrás a esa estúpida ramera y a su bastardo. Retírate.

Itachi se encontraba temblando, esta vez de ira. Su padre no solo había amenazado a su mujer y a su hijo, sino que también había osado levantarle la mano a su madre días atrás, cuando él se encontraba en su verdadero hogar.

-He dicho que te retires, y no hagas ninguna estupidez; he dado órdenes de que si por algún caso esa aldea no queda destruida asesinen al estúpido de tu hermano, ese sería otro motivo más que suficiente para iniciar una guerra.

Itachi solamente tenía una opción de salvar a todos sus seres queridos: matar a Fugaku.

Itachi, que para aquel entonces tenía la cabeza gacha, la alzó lentamente. Dejando ver en sus ojos el Mangekyo Sharingan; haciendo que Fugaku abriera muchos los ojos sorprendido y comenzara a retroceder.

-¿Desde cuando eres capaz de usarlo? Solamente un puñado de ninjas han podido desarrollarlo a lo largo de la historia de nuestro clan- dijo sorprendido Fugaku por el descubrimiento.

-Ese asunto ya no te incumbe Fugaku; has amenazado a mi madre, a mi hermano, a mi mujer y a mis hijo; como comprenderás no puedo dejarte con vida- dijo Itachi mientras abría sus ojos que comenzaron a girar.

Fugaku por su parte activo también su Sharingan; si no lo hubiera hecho estaba más que convencido que le habría sido imposible esquivar el ataque que su hijo mayor le había acabado de asestar. Fugaku comprendió de pronto que esa pelea iba en serio: su hijo le había atacado con su katana en el pecho.

-Asqueroso malnacido, ¿así es cómo se lo pagas al hombre que te dio la vida?- soltó con ponzoña Fugaku mientras rechazaba las estocadas que Itachi le daba.

-Que seas mi padre no significa que me dieras la vida- dijo Itachi con enfado- las únicas personas que me han hecho sentir con vida son aquellas a las que tú intentas asesinar.

Itachi realizó unos sellos con las manos e invocó una gigantesca bola de fuego. Fugaku tuvo que romper la ventana para poder esquivar el ataque de su hijo.

La pelea se tornó cuanto menos encarnizada. Itachi luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para defender a aquellos a los que amaba. Fugaku, aunque era un ninja más que experto, no podía luchar en las mismas condiciones que su hijo, que se encontraba en la primavera de su juventud. Sabía que debía hacer alto que distrajese a su hijo y poder ganar la batalla.

Fugaku miró a su alrededor; se encontraban a las afueras de las habitaciones reales. Pudo ver que en una de ellas, tras el cristal se encontraba Mikoto, ajena a la pelea de afuera.

Fugaku sonrió, creó una bola de fuego que iba directa a su mujer. Itachi al ver las intenciones de su padre, concentró chakra en sus ojos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Las llamas de Fugaku fueron "quemadas" por otras llamas negras.

Se giró para ver a su primogénito; los ojos de Itachi sangraban… sangraban por haber invocado uno de los jutsus más poderosos del Sharingan el Amaterasu.

-Has caído muy bajo, padre- Fugaku abrió los ojos y miró hacia su pecho, donde descansaba la espada de Itachi, atravesándolo.

-Maldito… bastardo- murmuraba Fugaku mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Sonrió- nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuese mi propio hijo quien me diera muerte. No creas que esto acaba aquí; el consejo me es fiel, nunca te aceptarían como mi sucesor.

-Ya lo sé- dijo con indiferencia Itachi- Sasuke será tu sucesor.

-Jah, ¿ese incompetente? Nunca te rechazaría a ti; salvo que lo pongas en tu contra el clan nunca lo aceptará- dijo con sorna Fugaku mientras se atragantaba.

-Soy consciente de ello- dijo Itachi mientras apretaba sus manos por el dolor que le causaba el separarse de su hermano.

-ITACHI-NISSAAAAAA OTOSAAAAAAAAN- el gritó de Sasuke rompió el silencio.

Las nubes negras comenzaron a descargar con furia su lluvia contra los tres Uchihas.

-Sasuke…- dijo Itachi mirándolo con indiferencia.-

-Nissan… ¿por qué has hecho esto?- preguntó impactado Sasuke.

 _Lo hice por ti, por okasan, por Nariko, por Daichi, por mi hijo que está por llegar… por el bien de las Tierras del Fuego…- pensó Itachi, destrozado por dentro; mas se mantuvo impasible por fuera._

-Lo hice para probar mi fuerza…

Sakura vio a cámara rápida los hechos que ya le había enseñado Itachi con anterioridad. Esta vez lo entendió todo; por qué había asesinado a su padre y por qué había dejado solo a Sasuke.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Itachi lo había hecho por amor.

* * *

He de decir que me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Hacía ya tiempo que tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Itachi y de Nariko, y de la historia de los dos.

Al contrario que otros capítulos, éste ha salido prácticamente solo; las palabras no paraban de venir a mi cabeza y aquí está el resultado.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

Agradecer en especial a todos aquellos que han dejado review, follow o fav.

Cualquier duda, petición o crítica que tengáis del fic será siempre bienvenida.

Un beso enorme de parte de Lakunoichiftv.


	21. ¿Estaré destinada al Clan Uchiha?

Sakura se levantó de un salto. Las lágrimas le corrían por ambas mejillas. Lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia. Saber que su cuñado había pasado tanto dolor y rechazo para proteger a sus seres queridos…

Sakura se giró, tapándose con la manta, para comprobar que Sasuke no se encontraba a su lado.

Por una vez en lo que llevaba de matrimonio, se alegró que el moreno no estuviese a su lado al despertar. Si le preguntase por qué se encontraba así de angustiada no sabría lo que decir.

Inspiró varias veces, intentado tranquilizarse. Se secó las lágrimas de su cara, se vistió y fue en pos de una personita a la que tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, puesto que esa personita se encontraba echada en la entrada de su puerta.

-Rakki, corazón, tenemos que hablar- dijo Sakura al enorme tigre blanco que movió sus orejas al escuchar a su mamá.

 _-¿He hecho algo malo mami?-_ preguntó preocupado.

Sakura sonrió enternecida. Aunque fuese un descomunal animal capaz de asesinar a quien intentase hacerle daño, por dentro seguía siendo un pequeño cachorro.

-Para nada Rakki, solo entra y hablaremos- el mórbido animal entró caminando majestuosamente, como el felino que era.

Una vez dentro Sakura tomó asiento en la cama y Rakki se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Ambos se miraban muy serios.

- _Rakki, prefiero que hablemos mentalmente, no quiero que nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke-kun se entere de lo que hablaremos aquí ¿de acuerdo?-_ dijo Sakura mentalmente al animal, que la miró con preocupación, pero que asintió con la cabeza.- _Rakki, ¿conocías a Itachi de antes?_

- _Sí, es el marido de la mamá de mi hermano Shiro- dijo Rakki- aunque a veces es tan malo como Sasuke-sama es buena persona y trataba bien a Shiro_.

 _-¿Fue casualidad que nos encontráramos tú y yo?-_ quiso saber Sakura; al menos ya entendía por qué confundió en un primer momento a Shiro con Rakki.

- _No, mami me estaba llevando para reunirme contigo; debíamos encontrarnos en el templo Uchiha para hacer no me acuerdo el qué, pero aquellos estúpidos pulgosos nos atacaron- dijo Rakki triste; la muerte de su madre todavía hacía que el ya no tan pequeño tigre se entristeciera de sobremanera.- pero increíblemente apareciste, eso hizo que mami se pusiera contenta, y me dijo antes de irse que tu serías mi nueva mami y tendría que cuidarte como Shiro-kun cuida a Nariko-obasan_

 _-¿Por qué yo Rakki?¿Por qué tenías que reunirte conmigo?_ \- Sakura, por cada respuesta que recibía le venían 10 preguntas y dudas a la cabeza.

- _Por la profecía_ \- fue todo lo que dijo Rakki, haciendo que Sakura abriera todavía más los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿ _De qué profecía estás hablando Rakki?_ \- el tono mental de Sakura sonaba desesperado; ahora sí que se encontraba todavía más confusa.

 _-No lo sé, solo me dijeron que tenía que cuidarte para que la profecía se cumpliera, pero nunca me dijeron de que se trataba. Shiro-kun se mofaba de mí diciendo que al ser un cachorro no la entendería- hizo un mohín de molestia, no le gustaba que lo tacharan de estúpido- Itachi-sama me dijo que se pondría en contacto conmigo cuando fuera a pasar algo._

 _-¡¿Estás en contacto con Itachi?!_

 _-Solo en sueños, cuando él cree que es preciso; como contigo mami- se excusó Rakki.- no le he dicho nada a Sasuke-sama porque Itachi me dijo que si se lo decía podía irse todo a la porra, y que tanto tú como Nariko-obasan podrían acabar mal; y no quiero que a ti y a Nariko-obasan les pase nada malo._

Sakura suspiró, al menos sabía que su cuñado había velado para su bienestar.

- _Rakki, ¿dónde están Nariko y los niños_?- quiso saber Sakura.

Rakki, agachó las orejitas, triste.

- _No lo sé, Itachi-sama me borró los recuerdos de su paradero; dijo que no quería que por tu temperamento las cosas se apresurasen-_ dijo Rakki, decepcionado de no poder serle de más utilidad a su mamá.

-¿ _Por qué se unió entonces a Akatsuki_?- era la última pregunta que Sakura tenía en mente.

- _No lo sé, cuando se lo pregunté a Shiro-kun se puso muy serio y me dijo que no volviera a preguntárselo, cuando se lo volví a preguntar casi me mata de un zarpazo, gracias a que mamá lo paró no me hizo nada_ \- dijo el tigre mientras temblaba al recordar el suceso.

Sakura reflexionó durante unos instantes en silencio. Al menos sabía que Rakki y Shiro guardaban parentesco y que Nariko y los niños seguían con vida. Sin embargo, esa profecía de la que hablaba Rakki la dejó desconcertada, al igual que el motivo por el que Itachi se enroló en Akatsuki.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Segundos después pudo ver como dos cabecitas se asomaban por la puerta.

-Sakura-san ¿te encuentras bien?-la vocecita de preocupación de Boruto hizo que la pelirrosa sonriera con dulzura.

-Claro que si cariño, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Es que otosan le dijo a okasan que después de anoche ibas a estar tan cansada que no ibas a ser capaz de moverte por lo que te iba a hacer Sasuke-san, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo para que otosan dijese que ibas a estar tan cansada?- la pregunta tan inocente de Shikadai hizo que a Sakura se le subieran los colores. Definitivamente iba a matar a Shikamaru.

-Solo jugamos cariño- dijo Sakura con una fingida sonrisa, esperaba que ambos niños no le preguntasen nada más con respecto a ese tema.

-¿A qué juego Sakura-san?- dijeron ambos niños a la vez, curiosos.

-SHIKADAI NARAAAAAAAAAAAA- el grito de Temari hizo que el susodicho se tensara y su mirada cambio a una de puro terror- ¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO DE IR DICIENDO POR AHÍ LO QUE ESCUCHAS EN CASA?

-En teoría no lo escuché okasan; otosan y tú pensabais que estaba durmiendo pero en realidad estaba despierto; en realidad ha sido vuestra culpa que me enterara, y como no sabía por qué Sakura iba a estar tan cansada Bolt y yo decidimos preguntárselo a ella- se defendió con mucha lógica Shikadai.

\- No te pases de listo conmigo señorito- dijo Temari mientras tiraba de la mejilla de Shikada.- Tsss maldita sea el karma que me paga con un hijo igual de flojo e inteligente que su padre- maldijo por lo bajo Temari.

Sakura al ver la imagen de madre e hijo "discutiendo" estalló en carcajadas.

-Temari-san no seas tan mala con él, es un niño al fin y al cabo tiene curiosidad- dijo mirando dulcemente a los dos niños.

-Sakura, llámame Temari, sin formalidades. Además, tú no conoces a estos dos demonios, parecen de lo más inocentes pero luego se las traen- dijo Temari también refiriéndose a Bolt, que no dejaba de mirar por los alrededores de la habitación.

-Bolt-kun, ¿pasa algo?- quiso saber Sakura.

El niño la miró con incertidumbre, dudoso si decir lo que le atormentaba en esos momentos.

-Es que otosan dijo ayer que esta noche traeríais el teme y tú un bebe, pero no lo veo por ningún lado- tras la pregunta del rubio Sakura se quedó de piedra.

Fue el turno de Temari para estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué te dije? Son unos pequeños demonios- dijo Temari entre risas.

-Okasan suéltame ya la mejilla que me la vas a arrancar- se quejó Shikadai.

-Bueno Sakura vine, para avisarte de que el desayuno será servido en 5 minutos- dijo Temari soltando la mejilla de su hijo.- preséntate allí, todos queremos hablar contigo.

Y tomando a un niño en cada mano, se fue alejando.

-Pero ¿al final donde está el bebé?- la pregunta de Bolt a la lejanía hizo que Sakura volviera a sonrojarse.

Escuchó una risa en su cabeza. Sakura se giró hacia Rakki que lo miraba risueño.

- _Eso mami, ¿cuándo me darás una hermanita? Quiero que sea niña y se parezca a ti, que como se parezca a Sasuke-sama seguro que acabo convertido en una alfombra_ \- dijo jocoso Rakki.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!- gritó Sakura saturada- QUE LLEVO POCO TIEMPO CASADA DEJENMEN EN PAZ.

- _Hai hai hai, pero no niegues que no te encantaría la idea de tener un cachorrito_ \- dijo Rakki mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Una vez sola, Sakura reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho Rakki, y llegó a la conclusión que tenía razón… no le desagradaba para nada la idea de tener un hijo con Sasuke. De imaginárselo sonrió con dulzura.

Su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco. Todos los recuerdos de hacía dos días llegaron de repente. Traer un hijo siendo ella un objetivo de Akatsuki era una temeridad que no estaba dispuesta a correr; por su bien, por el de Sasuke y por el hipotético hijo.

 _Cuando todo esto se calme será el momento_ \- con ese pensamiento Sakura se encaminó a la puerta, donde Rakki la esperaba para ir a desayunar.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta se chocó de frente con alguien. Ese alguien resultó ser su marido, que la miraba con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué haces levantada? Deberías descansar- dijo con su tono seco de siempre, pero se podía oír en él un matiz de preocupación.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti. Anoche tenías fiebre, deberías guardar reposo- dijo enfadada la pelirrosa.

-Ya he guardado reposo suficiente- dijo Sasuke molestamente tajante.- Vine para comprobar que estabas bien, y por lo que veo lo estás.

Sasuke llevó una mano a un mechón de pelo rebelde que le caía a Sakura por la frente y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja lo que provocó el sonrojo de la pelirrosa. Sasuke sonrió; recientemente había descubierto que le encantaba ver a su mujer sonrojada de esa manera.

-¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para ir a desayunar con todas esas personas que están esperando para acribillarte a preguntas?- dijo con un tono que rozaba la dulzura.

Sakura miró a los ojos a su marido, enternecida por la preocupación que éste procesaba hacia ella. Sakura sonrió para luego ponerse seria, echar sus hombros hacia atrás y ponerse lo más firme que pudo.

-Soy la Señora de las Tierras del Fuego, la esposa del Líder del Clan Uchiha, un par de preguntas no me amedrentaran- tras decir esto, le picó el ojo a Sasuke, le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar.

Sasuke por su parte se había quedado quieto en el marco de la puerta. Ver la determinación de su mujer había hecho que se excitara.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Vienes?- la pregunta de Sakura hizo que reaccionara.

 _Tsss malditas seas bruja, últimamente no haces otra cosa que embrujarme_ \- maldijo Sasuke para sus adentros mientras se giraba y se ponía a la altura de su mujer. Sakura por su parte le tomó del brazo.

Y así se dirigió el matrimonio Uchiha a un desayuno que prometía ser de todo menos aburrido.

* * *

Nada más abrir las puertas todo el mundo se giró para mirar al matrimonio Uchiha. Al parecer, todos los visitantes se encontraban allí reunidos, tanto los Señores de la Guerra con sus mujeres e hijos, como sus generales y sus familias.

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura como si no pasara nada y tomó asiento junto con su marido. En realidad, por dentro, estaba que se moría de los nervios.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio, que se rompió cuando todos comenzaron a realizar preguntas a la vez.

Un silbido llamó la atención de todo el mundo, haciendo que se callaron todos al instante.

-Vamos a ver, de uno en uno, que esto se está pareciendo peligrosamente a una discusión entre Jiraiya y yo- dijo Tsunade.

-Creedme chicos, esas discusiones no suelen acabar muy bien, sobre todo para el género masculino- dijo resignado Jiraiya; su mujer podía ser de lo más "persuasiva" por así decirlo.- a ver, ¿Quién quiere preguntar primero?

Al ver que todos alzaron la mano, Sasuke gruñó con molestia. No le gustaba nada que su mujer fuese el centro de atención de aquel circo.

Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba encantada con la situación, y no era para menos; había impresionado a los hombres más poderosos de las Tierras Feudales, que eran seguramente los hombres más fuertes del mundo.

-¿Cómo es que tenías el antídoto de Akasuna no Sasori?- preguntó Gaara bastante interesado- Los ninjas-médicos de mis Tierras han estado años investigando para buscarlo desde que aquel bastardo desertó y todavía hoy no han tenido resultados.

-Como bien sabéis los aquí presentes, en las Tierras Libres se encuentran los mejores ninjas-médicos; desde pequeños nos enseñan las cualidades de las plantas, sus distintos usos… el entrenamiento ninja viene después- dijo Sakura bastante serena; hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su té- a su vez, contamos con la ayuda de Tsunade-obasan, la mejor médico ninja del mundo. Entre mis conocimientos médicos y los de mi tía, después de dos años de arduo trabajo conseguí el antídoto.

-Sakura, no seas tan modesta, yo solo te proporcioné la información de otras investigaciones fallidas sobre el veneno- dijo Tsunade alagando a su sobrina.- Además, Mebuki y Kizashi te instruyeron desde pequeña en el ámbito de los antídotos; si a alguien le tienes que agradecer es a ellos.

Gaara miró a la pelirrosa con cierta admiración (al igual que todos lo allí presentes), y asintió, conforme con la respuesta. Nadie se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Shisui, en una esquina de la habitación, se ensombreció.

-¿La fuerza y el mal carácter viene de familia?- preguntó Naruto, ganándose que Tsunade le lanzara un cuchillo, que rozó peligrosamente la mejilla del rubio, que se tensó sobre la marcha.

-No; Tsunade-obasan se centró mucho en que dominase a la perfección el manejo y la transformación del chakra, lo que me permite concentrar el chakra en una pequeña superficie y que el impacto sea más fuerte- respondió Sakura- en cuanto al mal humor… no quieras saber la respuesta- dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa dulce; provocando un escalofrío en el rubio.

-Conocías lo suficiente a Kakashi como para saber sus hábitos de llegar tarde, eso unido algún par de técnicas del dominio del chakra que manejas me hace pensar que él fue tu maestro, ¿no es así?- la pregunta de Shikamaru tomó a Sakura por sorpresa. Aunque ella solamente había dicho un comentario piadoso, el pelinegro había atado cabos hasta llegar a una conclusión correcta.

-Así es, la pequeña Sakura ha sido mi única discípula- dijo Kakashi sonriendo debajo de la máscara- a ti no se te escapa una ¿verdad Shikamaru?

Shikamaru centró su mirada en la pelirrosa.

-Tss problemática- murmuró por lo bajo mientras se apretaba las sienes; habían pasado demasiadas cosas en esos días.

-¿La mujer más problemática después de tu mujer Shikamaru?- preguntó con sorna la pelirrosa acordándose de lo que le había dicho el pequeño Shikadai esa mañana.

Shikamaru observó a su hijo con el ceño fruncido, no era la primera vez que a Shikadai se le escapaban comentarios en público que él le había dicho a su esposa de manera confidencial; el pequeño Nara por su parte apartó la mirada haciendo como si con él no fuese el tema.

Sakura estuvo unos diez minutos respondiendo a todas las pregunta que los allí presentes le hacían. La mayoría de ellas trataban de su entrenamiento ninja, sus conocimientos médicos, como luchó contra Sasori; nada de su vida privada, cosa que agradeció internamente la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, ya que todas las dudas que tenían sobre MI MUJER se han disipado, nos retiramos- dijo Sasuke levantándose, a la vez que le tendía la mano a Sakura para que ésta lo imitase.

-UN MOMENTO- Sakura, que se encontraba sujetando la mano de Sasuke mientras se incorporaba, se giró para mirar a Boruto, que se encontraba al lado de Shikadai.

Ambos niños cuchicheaban por lo bajo algo que nadie más oía; tras unos segundo ambos asintieron.

-¿Dónde está el bebé que otosan decía que tendría? Nadie nos quiere responder y queremos saber si tendremos otro compañero de juegos- dijo Boruto serio al igual que Shikadai.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y con los ojos muy abiertos, solo para estallar en carcajadas, bueno, todos menos Sasuke y Sakura. El pelinegro fulminando con la mirada a Naruto que se retorcía de la risa; Sakura por su parte se volvió a sonrojar por el comentario de los niños.

 _Al final Temari-san va tener razón y estos dos niños en realidad son unos demonios- pensó la pelirrasa_.

-NO OS RIAIS QUE ES UNA PREGUNTA SERIA- increpó Bolt, que no entendía el porqué de las carcajadas de los allí presentes.

-Tss… Dobe te voy a matar- murmuró Sasuke mientras se giraba para salir de la estancia.

-Bolt, viendo que el Teme desde que está casado llega casi siempre tarde a las reuniones por las mañanas, creo que no tardaremos mucho en ver un mini-Teme correteando por aquí- dijo el rubio mayor entre risas; risas que el pequeño seguía sin entender.

-Que los asuntos personales se interpongan a las responsabilidades como Señor de la Guerra son inaceptables- las palabras de Neji hicieron que Sasuke se volteará para encararlo. El Hyuga le mantuvo la mirada impasible.

-JAJAJAJAJ Neji, ¿reaccionas así porque tu mujer todavía sigue en cuarentena y no podéis hacer cosas pervertidas?- pregunto Naruto, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

Sasuke, ante la ocurrencia de su amigo mostró una sonrisa ladeada, riéndose del Hyuga por lo bajo.

En menos de un parpadeo, Neji golpeó duramente a Naruto en el abdomen, solo para descubrir que era un clon, que desapareció en un puuf.

-No te pongas nervioso Neji, la mayoría de los aquí presentes sabemos lo que es que tu mujer esté en cuarentena no te tiene que dar pena- dijo Naruto detrás del pelinegro mientras éste le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Hinata, voy a dejarte viuda- murmuró mientras embestía contra el rubio, mientras todos los presentes reían, a excepción de Ten-Ten (que se encontraba muy sonrojada) e Hinata, que se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de resignación; su marido, por muy señor de la Guerra que fuese, a veces (más de las que a ella le gustasen) volvía a ser el chiquillo hiperactivo cabeza hueca que había sido en su adolescencia.

Sasuke aprovechó ese momento para arrastrar a Sakura fuera de esa habitación de locos, lo último que escucharon fue la pregunta de Shikadai.

-Otosan, dicen que Sakura-san y Sasuke-san van a hacer un bebé pero… ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?

-Tsss eres igual de problemático que tu madre- oyeron que dijo Shikamaru con fastidio, mientras fue precedido a otra oleada de risas dentro de la habitación.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura ya se encontraban dentro de la habitación, Sasuke muy molesto por lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos en la sala del desayuno.

-Tss… deberías no haberles seguido el juego y haberte callado.- dijo molesto mientras caminaba molesto cual león enjaulado.

-Sasuke no te pongas así, eran un par de preguntas sin peso ninguno- dijo Sakura intentado quitarle el hierro al asunto.

-¿Sin peso? Te han preguntado todo sobre tu formación ninja; aunque algunos de ellos sean nuestro aliados no dejan de ser Tierras rivales- en realidad Sasuke estaba más molesto porque su mujer fuese el centro de atención.

En realidad, no le molestaba que su mujer fuera el centro de atención. Lo que le molestaba era que ella les prestara atención.

Ella solo debería prestarle atención a él.

 _¿Desde cuándo eres así de posesivo con alguien Sasuke?¿Acaso estás celoso?_ \- la voz de su conciencia enfureció todavía más a Sasuke.

No es que estuviera celoso, es que tras haberse dado cuenta de lo que la pelirrosa significaba para él no quería que nadie pudiera arrebatársela. Sakura había llenado el hueco que su hermano le dejó en el corazón; se había convertido en el pilar más fuerte de su vida. Ella disipó las dudas que tenía acerca de sus sentimientos, haciéndole ver que su amor no implicaba consigo una debilidad, sino una fortaleza para proteger aquello que se ama.

Sasuke le había dado la espalda a Sakura mientras tenía sus debates mentales.

La pelirrosa, sonrió. Si bien es cierto que no llevaban mucho tiempo casados, ella podía intuir que le pasaba a su marido. Caminó hasta ponerse detrás de él, lo abrazó por la cintura y ocultó su cabeza en su ancha espalda.

Estuvieron varios minutos en esa posición, en completo silencio, hasta que Sasuke se giró, sin romper el abrazo de la pelirrosa, y la apretó contra sí.

Sasuke la abrazaba fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que le arrebataran a Sakura de su lado.

Sakura, que tenía su cara escondida en el pecho de su marido, la levantó para encontrase que el pelinegro la miraba de una manera muy intensa, como su estuviera embelesado.

Poco a poco la distancia de sus rostros se fue acortando, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. Beso que subía de intensidad por momentos.

El abrazo, que hasta ese momento delicado, pasó a ser una competición por ver quién de los dos era el que agarraba con más fuerza a quién.

Los brazos de Uchiha bajaron por la espalda de la pelirrosa hasta sus caderas, que apretó con fuerza. Por su parte la pelirrosa llevó sus manos al cuello de su marido, para entrelazar las manos tras de él.

Ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, solo para mirarse por un instante y volver a devorar los labios de su pareja.

En un segundo, Sasuke había cargado a Sakura, obligando a ésta a enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro.

Sakura notó en ese momento como el miembro de su marido se apretaba contra su bajo vientre, lo que hizo que se excitara y un pequeño gemido se escapó den entre sus labios ; solo la ropa impedía que ese roce fuera todavía más intenso.

-Sa…sa..Sasuke-kun, tienes reunión en menos de dos horas- dijo como pudo, puesto que el moreno no paraba de besarla.- no… no… deberíamos hacerlo, ya hablan suficiente de nosotros.

-Por eso mismo Sa-ku-ra- dijo con voz ronca Sasuke- si esos cretinos van a hablar de todas maneras, pues démosles verdaderos motivos para hacerlo- nada más terminar de hablar volvió a devorar los labios de su mujer.

Ante la declaración de su marido, la pelirrosa desató sus mano de alrededor del cuello de su marido y comenzó a removerle el yukata que traía puesto. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Sakura se encontraba entre su marido y la pared.

Sasuke, al ver la manera casi desesperada en la que su mujer intentaba desvestirlo, no se pudo resistir y la estampó contra la pared más cercana. Comenzó a remover el yukata de su mujer, dejando ambos pechos al aire, que pasó a devorar con desesperación.

-SASUKE-KUN- gritó Sakura. Su mente se encontraba nublada por el placer; las caricias de su marido hacían que se olvidara de todo y de todos.

Ante el gemido de su mujer, el poco control que le quedaba a Sasuke, desapareció por completo. Con una mano le bajó las bragas a Sakura, y con la otra se bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

De un solo movimiento, se enterró por completo en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, provocando que ésta exclamase lo que podría haber sido un gran gemido sino llega a ser porque Sasuke estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse con frenesí, dejando atrás cualquier clase de cordura. Sakura ante las embestidas de su marido se vio obligada a volver a enredar sus manos en el cuello de su marido.

-Saaah..Sasuke- decía entre gemidos la pelirrosa, que ató sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke.

Ante el acto de Sakura, Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla con más intensidad.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar todavía más dentro de ella. Necesitaba demostrarle que la necesitaba, que nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie la alejara de él.

-SASUKE-KUN- gritó Sakura mientras arqueaba su espalda.

El orgasmo llegó de una manera demoledora, nublándole mente y la vista, obligándola a cerrar los ojos de puro placer.

Sasuke notó como las paredes de Sakura apretaban su miembro, haciendo que éste no pudiera hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por el intenso placer que solo su mujer esa capaz de brindarle. El orgasmo le llegó segundos después de Sakura.

-Sakura- gimió roncamente el moreno mientras dejaba en el interior de la pelirrosa todo su ser.

Las respiraciones del matrimonio Uchiha eran entrecortadas, y no era para menos.

Cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos se topó con la intensa mirada de su marido. Sasuke, había activado inconscientemente su Sharingan; quería guardar en su memoria la imagen que tenía delante: su mujer con el pelo alborotado, los labios hinchado por los besos apasionados, la mejillas sonrojadas, la ropa (que no les había dado tiempo de quitar) toda descolocada. Pero sobretodo quería recordar sus ojos, esos ojos verdes nublados por el placer, esos ojos que le demostraban tanto.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente a la de la pelirrosa. Permanecieron así hasta que sus respiraciones fueron adquiriendo un ritmo normal. Poco a poco Sasuke fue deslizando a la pelirrosa hasta que ésta pudo apoyarse al suelo.

Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke, pues sus piernas todavía le temblaban y tenía mideo de caer si éste le soltaba.

Sakura levantó su cabeza para mirar a su marido y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios, que fue respondido por el pelinegro.

La pelirrosa sabía perfectamente que su marido era malo con las palabras, y que su manera de demostrar sus sentimientos era a través de sus actos.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura, no podía parar de mirarla. Frunció el ceño al ver como su mujer abría mucho los ojos y bajó durante un segundo su mirada, solo para alzarla rápidamente mientras un fuerte sonrojo poblaba sus mejillas. Por curiosidad miró hacia donde había mirado su mujer.

Ahora entendía el sonrojo de Sakura; por los muslos de la pelirrosa se escurrían los fluidos de ambos.

Sasuke alzó a la pelirrosa de manera nupcial y la llevó hasta la cama.

Ambos comenzaron a desvestirse, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro mientras se daban besos por todos lados.

El completo silencio los inundó mientras estaban abrazados en la cama.

Sakura se encontraba apoyada en el duro pecho de su marido mientras realizaba círculos con su dedo sobre él. Sasuke por su parte tenía a Sakura agarrada por la cintura mientras la acariciaba.

-¿Sabes que no me vas a perder, verdad?- murmuró en voz baja Sakura. Intuía que su marido, después del interrogatorio de los demás había recordado el suceso con Sasori.

-Hhmm- "dijo" Sasuke mientras giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado, intentado disimular que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que había actuado tan tercamente minutos atrás.

Tras unos minutos abrazados, Sasuke comenzó a incorporarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sakura.

-La reunión es dentro de media hora, voy a ducharme primero.

Sakura miró a su marido con mirada felina.

-Yo también debería ducharme para reunirme con las chicas… ¿Te importaría que me duchara contig…SASUKE- la frase de Sakura no llegó a completarse, pues Sasuke la había cogido y se la había puesto en el hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas.

Esa vez, Sasuke volvió a llegar tarde a la reunión.

* * *

Shisui se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del palacio de las Tierras del Té mirando a ningún punto en concreto.

El desayuno de ese día había abierto viejas heridas, heridas de guerra.

Cuando se encontró por primera vez con Sakura y ésta se había presentado con su apellido de soltera una idea estuvo rondando mucho su cabeza. A él le sonaba demasiado el apellido Haruno, pero no fue hasta ese desayuno en el que calló en cuenta de que le sonaba.

Cuando Tsunade mencionó a los padres de Sakura todo tuvo sentido.

Shisui se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de circulo hueco. Se quedó mirándolo por largo tiempo. Finalmente volvió a guardar el colgante en el bolsillo y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Sakura. Tenía que hablar con ella.

No tardó mucho en hallarla; estaba con el resto de las mujeres y los niños. Se encontraba jugando con Shikadai y Bolt. Las carcajadas de los niños se fusionaban con el de las mujeres. Nadie diría que se encontraban allí reunidos porque sus maridos estaban decidiendo el futuro de las naciones.

-Sakura- llamó Shisui a la pelirrosa, que levantó la mirada para ver quien la llamaba- ¿puedes venir un momento? Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

La pelirrosa lo miró extrañada, pero asintió, se levantó y fue a donde estaba Shisui.

-Dime Shisui.

\- Esto… no sé cómo decirte esto Sakura…- se notaba a leguas que el Uchiha se encontraba nervioso.

-Shisui, me estas asustando, ¿qué te pasa?- ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa, Shisui suspiró y se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó e colgante. Sakura abrió demasiado los ojos-eso… eso.. eso es…

Shisui miró a la pelirrosa con la mirada triste.

-Cuando te presentaste como Sakura Haruno, sabía que tu apellido de soltera me sonaba de algo- dijo mientras pasaba el dije de entre sus dedos- hoy caí en la cuenta del por qué me sonaba.- suspiró para coger fuerzas- En la última guerra acabé muy malherido por una daga envenenada; los médicos de las Tierras del Fuego me daban por muerto… un medic-ninja de las Tierras Libres no se dio por vencido… ese medic-ninja era Kizashi Haruno.

Sakura abrió todavía más los ojos, impactadas por la confesión de Shisui.

-Cuando acabó la guerra intenté buscarlo… se encontraba tendido en el suelo sosteniendo la mano de su mujer. Él todavía respiraba y pedí ayuda, pero él se rio y dijo que sus heridas sí que eran mortales… me dio este collar y me dijo que se lo había dado su hija… que si algún día me encontraba con ella se lo devolviese y le dijese lo mucho que la quería él y su mujer- Shisui con la mirada muy seria le tendió el collar- Hoy me he dado cuenta de que eras tú su hija y quiero que la última voluntad del hombre al que le debo la vida se cumpla.

Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos, cogió el colgante con las manos temblorosas y se lanzó a abrazar a Shisui.

-Gracias Shisui… gracias.

-Ojalá me dieras las gracias por otra cosa y no por esto Sakura- dijo Shisui triste.

Sakura se separó del pelinegro con una sonrisa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Aun así muchas gracias por devolverme algo de ellos y de transmitirme sus últimas palabras- dijo Sakura para empezar a reír.- al final voy a acabar pensando que de verdad estaba en mi destino formar parte del Clan Uchiha.

Shisui le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo un peso menos en su interior.

-Eso no lo dudes nunca Sakura… en fin debo ir a hacer la ronda, que como Sasuke venga y me vea vagueando seguro que me crucifica- dijo mientras se giraba y se marchaba

Sakura estaba mirando ensimismada el dije para luego ponérselo.

-SAKURA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN VEN A JUGAR CON NOSOTROS- el grito de Bolt hizo que la pelirrosa se volteara para mirar a ambos niños que venían corriendo para encontrarse con ella.

La pelirrosa sonrió y se les unió a su juego.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de que en realidad, su destino sí que se encontraba ligado al Clan Uchiha, de una manera, que solamente un par de personas podría llegar a imaginar.

* * *

Antes que nada, pedir perdón por no haber actualizado antes. Pero es que mi tiempo, a la par que escaso para muy rápidamente.

Los exámenes me traen por el camino de la amargura y he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que no me han permitido concentrarme en seguir la historia.

Sé que ha pasado casi un mes desde la última actualización, pero os pido un poco de paciencia. NO VOY A DEJAR EL FIC, eso antes que nada; lo segundo es que a partir de enero volveré a mis dos/tres actualizaciones semanales. Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a actualizar en diciembre y en enero, pero con un poco más de lentitud.

Por cierto… 106 REVIEWS!? ¿EN SERIO?. De verdad, GRACIAS. Nunca pensé que esa loca idea que rondaba en mi mente desde hace tantos años tendría tanta aceptación; muchos preguntándome cuando actualizare porque se han quedado con la intriga, otros diciendo que les encanta el fic,…. De verdad… muchas gracias! Vosotros sois los que hacen que este fic cobre vida.

En definitiva, perdonad la demora, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, fav y follow; y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Un beso muy fuerte.

Lakunoichiftv


	22. Alianza Shinobi

Sasuke había sido el último en llegar a la reunión, por razones que todos los allí presentes podrían imaginar; sin embargo, bastó una mirada del Uchiha para que los demás Señores (en especial cierto rubio con tendencias suicidas) no dijeran un solo comentario.

Todos los Señores de la Guerra se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa redonda. Los hechos ocurridos hace tres días habían hecho que la anterior reunión se "pospusiera" de manera súbita.

Si antes se encontraban tensos por lo que allí se debatiría, ahora el ambiente era tan denso que se podría hasta contar con un cuchillo.

-Señores, los hechos ocurridos hace tres días afirman todavía más mi teoría de que Akatsuki pretende conseguir los bijuus- Shikamaru decidió romper el silencio con una afirmación tajante.

-El ataque era dirigido en contra de los niños, ¿qué tienen que ver ellos con los bijuus?- preguntó Naruto, provocando miradas de incredulidad en los demás. Era evidente que el rubio si había llegado a Señor de la Guerra no se debía a su intelecto.

-Tss.. dobe.. Shikadai es sobrino de Gaara, y Bolt es tú hijo, es más que obvio que si los pretendían secuestrar era para hacer un intercambio por vosotros dos- dijo Sasuke malhumorado por la estupidez de su amigo.

Naruto, al comprenderlo apretó sus manos con fuerza. Detestaba que por su culpa su familia se viera inmersa en un peligro constante.

-Hasta donde llegan mis observadores, han desaparecido cuatro de los jinchurikis, quedando tan solo Gaara, Naruto, el jinchuriki del ocho colas; sin embargo nada se sabe del Nibi, que como todos sabemos no se encontraba sellado- dijo Jiraiya.

Todos los Señores lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es que tienes esa información?- dijo un Neji muy serio.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la respuesta más sencilla del mundo.

-Las Tierras Libres son casi en su totalidad un pueblo nómada, nuestros miembros se dedican a comerciar con sus conocimientos médicos, lo que implica que seamos muy solicitados en otras Tierras. Esos viajes nos proporcionan mucha información fuera del alcance de las Tierras Feudales, que apenas tienen movimientos de gentes.- dijo como su fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-¿Acaso quieres decir que tenéis espías en Nuestras Tierras?- dijo cabreado Neji; no le había gustado nada la revelación de Jiraiya.

-¿Acaso vosotros no los tenéis?- respondió Tsunade con otra pregunta, provocando que todos los Señores fruncieran el ceño.

Era más que obvio que todos los allí presentes contaban con informadores en las Tierras rivales.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del asunto principal- alegó Kakashi, intentado amenizar la conversación- por lo que ha podido aportar Jiraiya, las próximas personas que serán objetivo de Akatsuki serán Naruto, Shikamaru, el portador del hachibi y…- hizo una pequeña pausa y miró directamente a Sasuke- las Tierras del Fuego.

-¿Por qué las Tierras del Fuego? Allí no hay ningún jinchuriki- preguntó Gaara.

Sasuke se encontraba más serio de lo normal. Kakashi, con ese comentario casi le estaba obligando a revelar uno de los secretos mejor guardados de sus Tierras.

-Si bien es cierto que mis Tierras no posee ningún jinchuriki, el Nibi se ha refugiado en ellas desde tiempos remotos- dijo de manera seca Sasuke.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? ¿Cómo es posible que tengáis un bijuu y no lo hayáis dicho?- preguntó Naruto alterado.

\- Eso es Naruto, porque el Nibi no se ha manifestado desde hace milenios- dijo Kakashi- es, por así decirlo, un gato salvaje que no quiere ser perturbado. Que haya elegido las Tierras del Fuego como refugio es porque el Clan Uchiha está fuertemente ligado a los gatos ninjas.

-Veo que estás bien informado Kakashi- dijo Sasuke con enfado. Sabía que su antiguo maestro estaba al tanto de muchas cosas que pasaban en su Clan, no por nada era primo lejano de su madre, pero desconocía que su conocimiento llegase a tal límite.

\- Eso cambia las cosas; no es lo mismo brindar apoyo a una persona en concreto como es el caso de Gaara y de Naruto que mandar ayudas para defender toda una Nación- alegó Shikamaru.

-No he pedido ni necesito la ayuda de los demás para defender mis Tierras- dijo Sasuke.

-Teme, nadie ha dicho que no puedas defenderlas, pero ten en cuenta que nos estamos enfrentando a Akatsuki, no ha bandidos- dijo serio Naruto. Aunque no fuera extremadamente listo, sabía perfectamente la gravedad del asunto.

-Ahí concuerdo con Naruto; yo me confíe con esos sujetos y acabé perdiendo a mi maestro- dijo Shikamaru mientras apretaba con rabia sus manos.

Todos los allí presentes abrieron mucho los ojos; desconocían que Asuma, antiguo maestro de Shikamaru había perdido la vida.

Kakashi cerró los ojos con tristeza. Él había entrenado de joven con Asuma, habían sido compañeros en innumerables batallas, saber que un antiguo amigo había caído era doloroso.

Shikamaru metió su mano en un bolsillo y sacó un paquete de tabaco, cogió un cigarrillo, lo encendió y tras darle una larga calada prosiguió hablando.

-Ahora mismo deberíamos poner primero sobre la mesa toda la información sobre los dirigentes de Akatsuki, que al fin y al cabo, son la mayor amenaza- le dio otra calada al pitillo y prosiguió hablando.- Tocó la casualidad de que cuando atacaron mis Tierras mi mujer y mi hijo se encontraban de visita en las Tierras del Aire, pero al parecer ese dato lo desconocía la organización, puesto que se presentó uno de los Akatsukis en mi castillo matando a todo aquel que se negase a decirle dónde encontrar a la Señora de las Tierras.- Hizo una breve pausa mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, intentando por todos los medios que no le viniera un dolor de cabeza- se hombre se llamaba Hidan, un jashinista inmortal que solo con tocar la sangre de su rival hacía que todo el daño que a él se le aplicase se viera reflejado en el rival.

-Si es inmortal, ¿cómo lo derrotamos?- preguntó Gaara.

-De ese sujeto no hay por qué preocuparse más; conseguí sellarlo en el bosque sagrado de los Nara. La localización de su cuerpo solo la conozco yo, y es un secreto que planeo llevarmea la tumba- dijo Shikamaru con seriedad.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Gaara prosiguió la charla.

-Mis tierras fueron atacadas por Sasori, como todos saben.- dijo Gaara con su particular tono de voz tranquilo.

-Gracias a mi mujer no tenemos que preocuparnos más de ese sujeto- dijo Sasuke con lo que parecía ser orgullo.

Todos los Señores afirmaron con la cabeza, demostrando el respeto hacia la mujer de las Tierras del Fuego.

-Las mías fueron atacadas por un tal Deidara- dijo Neji serio- Sus poderes son crear explosiones a partir de una especie de arcilla. Hemos visto su manera de actuar a través del clon de arcilla que vino con Sasori.

\- Las mías fueron atacadas por un tío con pinta de tiburón- dijo Naruto- Hinata lo reconoció como Kisame; al parecer había sido un cargo importante en el gobierno de su padre hasta que desertó quince años atrás. Al parecer sus habilidades se centran en el manejo del suiton y de una espada que absorbe el chakra.

Neji se veía especialmente serio, había conocido a Kisame y sabía que era un hombre peligroso.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron esta vez a Sasuke, pues era el último en hablar. La mirada del Uchiha se encontraba perdida. El odio era más que notable en los ojos del pelinegro.

-Uchiha Itachi- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke con la voz plagada de odio.

Los Señores de la Guerra lo miraron, sabían "perfectamente" la historia del hermano de Sasuke. Que fuese él quien atacara sus Tierras había sido un mazazo para el orgullo del Clan.

-Aunque las Tierras Libres no han sufrido ningún tipo de ataque por parte de Akatsuki, sabemos que uno de nuestros antiguos ciudadanos formó parte durante por un breve tiempo de Akatsuki… ese hombre es Orochimaru, el autoproclamado Señor de las Tierras del Sonido.- dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-¿Eeeeeeeeh? TEME ¿ese no era el tipo con cara de pedófilo que te entrenó después de Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Naruto, provocando que a Sasuke le apareciera una vena de enfado en la frente.

-Jajajajajajaja cara de pedófilo dice jajajajaja pobre Orochimaru siempre se le tacha de lo mismo- dijo entre risas Tsunade, que era acompañada por Jiraiya- dejando aparte sus apariencias, Orochimaru es una persona muy peligrosa; al haber estado en Akatsuki es el que más información puede llegar a tener.

-Yo me encargaré de ir a preguntarle- dijo Sasuke serio. Todos asintieron de manera automática.

-Y yo me encargaré de advertirle a las Tierras más allá de las montañas que el Hachibi es objetivo de Akatsuki… a ver si con ello conseguimos que se alíen en su contra- dijo Shikamaru.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez en aquella reunión. Todos los Señores sabían que tras el reconocimiento de los enemigos llegaba la parte más importante de la reunión.

-Señores, es el momento de decir la verdadera razón por la que nos encontramos aquí. ¿Quiénes están a favor de ir a la guerra?- el comentario de Shikamaru penetró en profundidad en los allí presentes.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión, Naruto se puso en pie.

-Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, Líder del Clan Uzumaki- Namikaze, Señor de las Tierras del Trueno, en nombre de mis Tierras y de mi Clan, manifiesto nuestra participación en la guerra contra la organización criminal Akatsuki- la seriedad de Naruto y la manera en la que actuó conforme al protocolo hizo ver al resto que el rubio iba bastante en serio.

-Yo, Sabaku no Gaara, Líder del Clan de la Arena del Desierto, Señor de las Tierras del Viento, en nombre de mis Tierras y de mi Clan, manifiesto nuestra participación en la Guerra- dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba.

-Tss… mendokusai… Yo, Nara Shikamaru, Líder del Clan Nara, Señor de las Tierras de las Nubes, en nombre de mis Tierras y de mi Clan, manifiesto nuestra participación en la guerra- dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba con pesadez de su asiento.

-Mmm… Yo, Hyuga Neji, Líder del Clan Hyuga, Señor de las Tierras del Agua, en nombre de mis Tierras y de mi Clan, manifiesto nuestra participación en la guerra- dijo Neji, haciendo lo mismo que el resto de sus iguales.

Todas las miradas recayeron en Sasuke, que poco a poco fue incorporándose.

-Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, Líder del Clan Uchiha, Señor de las Tierras del Fuego, en nombre de mis Tierras y de mi Clan, manifiesto nuestra participación en la guerra… la única cláusula que impongo es la siguiente- dijo mientras el odio se propagaba por su mirada- solo yo, me enfrentaré a Uchiha Itachi.

-Aceptamos la cláusula- dijeron los demás señores al unísono.

-Bueno, nosotros, Las Tierras Libres, aportaremos solamente soporte médico, sabéis perfectamente que no enviamos nunca nuestras fuerzas de combate a las guerras ajenas a nosotros- dijo Tsunade.

-Las Tierras del Té proporcionará activos de combate y de espionaje- dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno, puesto que ya todo está dicho… en los próximas dos meses comenzarán las movilizaciones del nuevo ejército de la Alianza Shinobi- dijo Shikamaru, cerrando así la reunión.

Fue en ese momento cuando las Tierras Feudales dejaron de lado sus diferencias para hacerle frente a un enemigo común. El mundo Shinobi como tal se vería tambaleado por una guerra como nunca se había visto hasta ahora.

La pregunta era… ¿Sería esta nueva alianza suficiente para hacerle frente al peligro que se les avecinaba?

* * *

Las mujeres y los niños se encontraban disfrutando de un apacible día en los jardines del palacio de las Tierras del Té.

Shikadai y Bolt estaban jugando al pilla-pilla con Sakura, mientras las demás mujeres charlaban amenamente y mimaban a los pequeños Hyuga y al pequeño Yamanaka.

-Chicos, me habéis ganado, me rindo- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba con las demás mujeres.

-SAKURA-SAAAAAAAAAAN NO PUEDE DEJARNOS ASÍ, NO ES DIVERTIDO JUGAR SOLO DOS DATTEBASA!- se quejó Bolt.

-Eso es verdad Sakura-san, sigue jugando con nosotros- pidió Shikadai.

Sakura suspiró cansada. Aquellos dos pequeños eran todos unos terremotos. Sakura giró su mirada y ésta se iluminó.

-Niños… ¿Por qué no van a jugar con Rakki? Ahora que es tan grande seguro que les seguirá el ritmo- la revelación de Sakura hizo que a los niños se les iluminó la mirada. Por su parte, Rakki, que hasta ese entonces se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, movió sus orejas, como si intuyese que algo "malo" le iba a pasar.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII- gritaron los niños mientras se abalanzaban contra Rakki; el tigre blanco comenzó a correr mientras era perseguido por los infantes.

-¿Preparándote para lo que te espera Sakura?- dijo Temari mientras bebían un sorbo de té- he de decir que cuando los niños tienen menos edad te apetece jugar a todas horas con ellos, pero ahora que tienen cuatro años juro que tienen más energías que cualquiera de los Señores de la Guerra.

\- En eso tiene razón Temari-san- dijo con voz baja Hinata, que arrullaba a su pequeño sobrino, que se encontraba en proceso de dormirse.

-¿Pueden dejar ya de presionarme para que me una al grupo de señoras-madres-feudales? -dijo sonrosada Sakura- ya les dije que no planeo tener hijos de momento.

\- Eso dije yo frentona y mírame ahora- dijo Ino, que tenía en sus brazos a Inojin.

-GRRR son insoportables- dijo Sakura con falso pesar.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas cotidianas sin mera importancia durante un buen rato hasta que Matsuri habló.

-Etoo… Sakura… tú que eres tan buena médico… ¿habría alguna manera de averiguar el sexo del bebé?- preguntó Matsuri mientras movía los dedos con vergüenza por la pregunta.

Sakura comprendió por qué lo preguntaba Matsuri. En las Tierras Feudales tener como primogénito un varón aseguraba el Liderazgo del Clan a la familia principal.

-Claro, acércate y descúbrete el vientre- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara. Comenzó a palpar la barriga de Matsuri aplicando un chakra distinto al que solía usar.- mmm… que raro…

-¿Pasa algo Sakura? ¿Le pasa algo a mi bebé?- preguntó preocupada Matsuri al ver la cara de Sakura.

-Matsuri-chan… ¿hay indicios de partos múltiples en tu familia?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Eh? Por mi parte no, pero la madre de Gaara-kun tiene un hermano mellizo ¿por qué lo preguntas?- quiso saber Matsuri.

-Bueno… el caso es que el chakra masculino despide por así decirlo… una sensación azul, y el femenino verde… en ti siento dos chakras… uno azul y otro verde- dijo la pelirrosa.

-….. ¿NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII? ¡¿Voy a tener dos bebés?!, ¿UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA?- expresó Matsuri con los ojos desorbitados.- NO PUEDE SER.

-Matsuri-chan, tener dos bebés a la vez es costoso pero créeme es de la mayores alegrías que puede recibir una mujer, te lo digo por experiencia propia- dijo Ten-Ten con una sonrisa.

-¡SI ESO NO LO NIEGO!- gritó Matsuri- pero el caso es que Gaara y yo habíamos apostado por el sexo del bebé; él decía que sería una niña y yo que sería niño… al ser tanto un niño como una niña ¿quién ganará la apuesta ahora?- preguntó con preocupación la castaña, haciendo que a todas las allí presentes les resbalase una gotita por la cabeza.

-¿Me quieres decir que no estás preocupada por traer dos de golpe, sino por quién ganará la apuesta?- preguntó Ino con incredulidad.

-No es cualquier apuesta- dijo Matsuri- si ganaba yo Gaara me quitaría la escolta en el palacio, ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es no poder pasear tranquila porque sabes que alguien te está siguiendo todo el tiempo?

-Sí, lo entendemos- dijeron Ten-Ten, Temari, Hinata e Ino a la vez.

Karui y Sakura se miraron sin entender.

-Karin, a ti Suigetsu no te ha puesto escolta – dijo Sakura.

-Lo mío es peor Sakura… el cara pez no se separa de mí ni para ir al baño- dijo con resignación Karin.

-Pues si así son con un solo bebé imaginaos cuando se entere de que traigo dos- dijo Matsuri con resignación.

La "tranquila" conversación se vio interrumpida por un rugido de Rakki. Todas miraron en la dirección de donde provenía el rugido y vieron a Rakki gruñirle a unos árboles, mientras Shikadai y Bolt se encontraban tras de él.

- _Rakki, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura mentalmente mientras se incorporaba._

- _Huelo a un pulgoso y a dos individuos que no se quienes son mami_ \- dijo el descomunal animal mientras erizaba el lomo.

Sakura se puso seria y sacó un kunai que guardaba bajo su manga.

Menos mal que desde el ataque de Sasori Sasuke es menos reticente a que lleve armas- pensó la pelirrosa para sus adentros.

-Quien quiera que se esconda tras los árboles que se manifieste con las manos en alto sin hacer ninguna tontería- gritó Sakura, que ya se encontraba en posición de ataque.

-Tss maldito micifuz, delató nuestra entrada triunfal- se quejó una voz.

Instantes después aparecieron a la vista un chico moreno con unas extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos tenían las pupilas rasgadas, como las de un animal. Del otro individuo solo se podían ver que portaba unas lentes oscuras redondas, el resto de su cuerpo quedaba oculto por una chaqueta holgada blanca.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, que alegría verlos- dijo Hinata mientras se incorporaba y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Sakura- Sakura-san no se preocupe, son amigos.

Sakura bajó lentamente el kunai, todavía con un poco de desconfianza.

-¿Y tú quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca- dijo Kiba mientras observaba a la pelirrosa mientras olfateaba el aire.

-Kiba-kun ella es Uchiha Sakura, la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Hinata presentando a Sakura- Sakura-san, él es Inuzuka Kiba, líder del Clan Inuzuka, y él es Aburame Shino, Líder del Clan Aburame- hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió hablando- ambos clanes pertenecen a las Tierras del Agua, eran mis antiguos escoltas cuando vivía en las Tierras del Agua.

-Encantado Señora Uchiha- dijo Shino de manera cortés mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Akamaru, Kiba-kun?- preguntó Hinata.

Justo cuando Kiba iba a responder el sonido de un aullido y de un gruñido llamaron la atención de todo el mundo.

Vieron a Rakki en posición de ataque; delante de él se encontraba lo que parecía un perro… un perro gigante.

-AKAMARU/RAKKI- gritaron Kiba y Sakura a la vez.

- _Rakki, son amigos, no ataques al perro-_ dijo Sakura mentalmente al tigre.

 _-Pero mami… es un pulg_ oso- dijo Rakki, no muy conforme con el mandato de su mami.

Rakki se giró poco a poco, desconfiando aun del perro. Rakki cogió a los dos niños por la parte de atrás de sus camisas y los levantó, como una felina agarraría a sus cachorros. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de Akamaru, soltó a los niños y se acostó, poniendo a los dos niños entre sus patas. Miraba a Akamaru con aparente odio.

 _-Que no se acerque a los mocosos o le muerdo_ \- dijo Rakki.

 _-¿Estás celoso Rakki? No era que estabas cansado de jugar con los niños_ \- siguió picándole a Sakura.

Rakki simplemente gruñó como respuesta.

-Vaya, vaya veo que el micifuz se toma muy a pecho proteger a su dueña.- dijo Kiba mientras miraba al tigre de manera desconfiada.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, ¿no estabais de misión?- preguntó Hinata.

Ante la pregunta de Hinata, tanto Shino como Kiba, se ponían muy serios.

-Hinata… no podemos deciros nada de lo que hemos averiguado… - dijo Kiba serio.

-¿Dónde están los Señores de la Guerra? Ellos deben saber lo que sabemos- dijo Shino.

Tras darles las indicaciones para que llegasen a la sala donde se encontraban reunidos los Señores de la Guerra, los dos chicos y Akamaru se fueron.

Sakura miraba a los chicos mientras se alejaban. La cara que traían aquellos dos chicos la tenía bastante perturbada. Un mal presentimiento se alojó en el corazón de Sakura.

 _Serán cosas mías_ \- pensó la pelirrosa mientras le restaba importancia al asunto y volvió a la conversación que estaban teniendo las demás.

* * *

-Bueno, ya está todo claro, en dos meses nuestros ejércitos se reunirán en el punto acordado- dijo Shikamaru, dando por cerrada la reunión.

Cuando todos los Señores estaban a punto de ponerse en píe, dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se girasen todos.

-Con permiso- dijo Shino mientras pasaba a la habitación, seguido de Kiba y Akamaru.

-¿Shino, Kiba? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Neji. Como señor de las Tierras de esos dos sabía perfectamente que se encontraban de misión para recolectar información sobre Akatsuki- no deberían haber regresado hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Tanto Kiba como Shino estaban serios, algo no raro en Shino, pero todo aquel que conociese a Kiba sabían que cuando aquel hombre se ponía serio, algo malo pasaba.

-Fuimos descubiertos y tuvimos que huir.- dijo Kiba.- Nos encontrábamos siguiendo un rastro que nos condujo hasta una ciudad en ruinas donde nunca salía el sol y no paraba de llover. Intentamos infiltrarnos, pero… antes de poner un solo píe allí fuimos emboscados por un ángel.

Ante esto último todos alzaron las cejas incrédulos. Decir que un ángel se les había parecido y atacado era cuando menos irreal.

A pesar de la incredulidad del resto, el semblante de Jiraiya se ensombreció. Solamente Tsunade pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de su marido.

-Chicos- dijo Jiraiya mientras se incorporaba.- decidme dónde se encuentra esa ciudad.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo ero-sennin?- preguntó Naruto.

-Quiero saberlo porque…- dijo Jiraiya, nadie podía ver su expresión pues su pelo le tapaba la cara- QUIERO VER A ESE HERMOSO ÁNGEL DEL QUE HABLAN- dijo poniendo cara de pervertido.

-IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA- gritó Tsunade mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Jajajajajaja no te preocupes Tsunade, que sé que estamos casados hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ver a otras hermosuras- dijo riéndose.- Además, soy el mejor capacitado para saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo en esa ciudad.

Kiba miró a Neji, que tras unos segundos asintió, dándole permiso para hablar.

-La ciudad está en un lugar de nadie, entre las Tierras del Agua y las Tierras de las Nubes.

Jiraiya asintió y se levantó.

-Bueno, creo que todos los aquí presentes tenemos ya las instrucciones que tenemos que realizar, así que seguir aquí reunidos es una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que podrían emplear en estar con sus familias; después de todo, en dos meses nos vamos a la guerra.- dijo Jiraiya, sentenciando así el fin de la reunión.

* * *

Las mujeres seguían en el jardín cuando los hombres salieron de la reunión. Matsuri, al ver a su marido, corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Gaara-kun!, ¿A qué no sabes que me ha dicho Sakura-chan?- dijo con la cara iluminada por la ilusión. El pelirrojo por su parte solamente arqueó la ceja, que era su forma de preguntar las cosas sin siquiera abrir la boca-¡ Me ha dicho que estamos esperando mellizos!, un niño y una niña, así que… la apuesta parece ser que no se podrá cumplir.

Gaara por su parte se encontraba estático, con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo por la noticia que le acababa de dar su mujer. Estaba tan impactado que no se le ocurría qué decir.

-jajajajajajaja vaya vaya, menuda puntería tienes Gaara, dos a la primera- dijo de manera jocosa el rubio mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo- Teme, deberías empezar a plantearte ampliar el Clan Uchiha pronto, todos ya te hemos tomado la delantera, y al parecer ya Gaara y Neji lo hicieron por la puerta grande.

-SHANAROOOOOOOOOOO- el golpe de Sakura pilló desprevenido al rubio, que salió volando varios metros- QUE DEJEIS DE INSISTIR HE DICHO. ¿ES QUÉ DEBEIS TOMAROS TODO COMO UNA MALDITA COMPETICIÓN?- gritaba Sakura con la cara desfigurada por la rabia.

-Tss… te lo mereces perdedor- murmuró por lo bajo Neji.

Sasuke, aunque se encontrara de acuerdo con su mujer, la idea de perder (por muy estúpida que fuera la competición) contra los demás Señores de la Guerra le enfurecía.

El moreno ya sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser su prioridad en esos dos meses que le quedaban antes de irse a la guerra.

-Mendokusai- se quejó Shikamaru- en fin… ya ha acabado el motivo por el cual nos hemos reunido, así que supongo que nos iremos entre hoy y mañana, deberíamos prepararnos para partir.

Todos los presentes asintieron ante lo dicho por el Señor de las Tierras de las Nubes. Las mujeres se miraron unas a otras, preocupadas, pues la mayoría sabían que si los Señores se habían puesto de acuerdo era porque la situación era de extrema gravedad. Comenzaron a incorporarse y a ponerse al lado de sus maridos.

-¿NOS VAMOS YA DATTEBASA? NO QUIERO, AQUÍ ME LO ESTOY PASANDO GENIAL. En el castillo no tengo a nadie con el que jugar- se quejó el pequeño Boruto.

-Es verdad Otosan… Mirai todavía es pequeña para jugar conmigo, y además es una niña… es problemático- secundo Shikadai la queja de su amigo.

-Ya veréis que dentro de poco volveréis a estar juntos- dijo Naruto.

-¿Podremos visitar a Sakura-san?- pidió Boruto- Es muy divertida y no nos dice que no cuando le pedimos que juegue con nosotros.

Ante esto último Sasuke frunció el ceño; su mujer en apenas una semana se había ganado a aquellos dos mocosos, al igual que la atención de los demás Señores de la Guerra, cosa que le ponía enfermo. Sakura era solo de él, no tenía por qué prestarle atención a nadie más.

-Por supuesto que visitaremos a Sakura-chan y al Teme- dijo Naruto- Teme quita ya esa cara de amargado, que Bolt no te quitará la atención de tu mujercita, por lo menos de momento.

Naruto, como ya era normal, acabó golpeado no solo por Sakura, sino también por Sasuke.

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kakashi, que se encontraban apartados del resto, observando la estampa que hacían los Señores de la Guerra con sus mujeres, sonrieron.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran- murmuró Kakashi observando a sus antiguos pupilos.

-Y tanto- dijo Jiraiya mirando a su sobrina y a su antiguo alumno.- Hay cosas que nunca deberían cambiar.

-Espero que lo que se avecina no los obligue a hacerlo- dijo Tsunade de manera seria.

Jiraiya y Kakashi asintieron, concordando con la rubia.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban abrazados en la cama después de otra sesión amatoria. Ambos se encontraban la mar de relajados, en calma. La calma que precedía a la tormenta.

-¿A qué conclusión habéis llegado?- preguntó Sakura, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que los envolvía.

Sasuke, ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa se tensó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pelirrosa, que se incorporó para mirar a la cara a su marido.

Sasuke se encontraba mirado al techo, meditando cómo le diría a su mujer que en dos meses partiría a una guerra de la que no estaba seguro si volvería.

-Sasuke-kun… me estas preocupando- murmuró la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Se restregó las manos en la cara, molesto por la situación.

-En dos meses partiremos todos a la Guerra- fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, aterrada. Sabía por los recuerdos de Itachi que su marido ya había participado en varias guerras, y que había salido ileso de todas, pero una cosa era saber que había ido a otras contiendas y otra muy distinta era saber que iría a otra nueva, seguramente más peligrosa que todas las anteriores vistas en el mundo shinobi.

Sakura apretó el cuerpo de Sasuke todavía más fuerte contra ella.

-Iré contigo, sabes que tengo el nivel suficiente para ir- murmuró la pelirrosa.

-NO- gritó Sasuke, haciendo que la pelirrosa diera un bote por el susto que le propinó el tono de su marido- No es discutible, te quedarás en las Tierras del Fuego, escondida en algún lugar seguro.

-NO ME PARECE JUSTO- gritó Sakura mientras se incorporaba para encarar a su marido- YA LO HAS COMPROBADO, SOY DE LAS MEJORES KUNOICHIS QUE EXISTEN, MI PODER SE PUEDE EQUIPARAR AL DE LOS GENERALES, ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE ESCONDERME MIENTRAS VOSOTROS LIBRAIS UNA BATALLA QUE TAMBIÉN ME AFECTA A MÍ?

Sasuke, en un instante, había acorralado a Sakura entre su cuerpo y la cama. Tenía ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Sus ojos destilaban furia.

-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VAYAS- gritó todavía más fuerte Sasuke- SI FUERAS ESTARÍAS EN CONSTANTE PELIGRO, Y ESO HARÍA QUE ESTÉ PENDIENTE DE TI EN TODA LA BATALLA Y ME IMPIDIRÍA CENTRANDOME EN LA GUERRA- dijo mientras apretaba los puños- CAERÍA EN BATALLA INTENTADO PROTEGERTE, LO QUE TE DEJARÍA DESPROTEGIDA.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos impactada por la revelación de su marido.

-¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY UNA MOLESTÍA?¿QUÉ TE HARÍA MORIR POR MI TORPEZA?- Lágrimas se escurrían por las mejillas de Sakura, lágrimas de impotencia- QUE TE QUEDE CLARO UCHIHA QUE SI TENGO QUE MORIR PREFIERO MORIR LUCHANDO POR LOS MÍOS Y POR UNA JUSTA CAUS…

Se calló al ver como Sasuke pegaba un puñetazo en la cabecera de la cama. Su mirada se encontraba oculta por el pelo, que le caía por su frente. Respiraba de manera agitada, intentando contralar la ira que las palabras de su mujer causaron en él. Pensar que a su mujer no le importaba morir le ponía enfermo.

-Sakura- murmuró Sasuke de manera seria- Me prometí hace muchos años que no volvería dejar morir a la gente que me importa, y si tengo que dejarte sumida en un sueño profundo para conseguirlo no dudaré en hacerlo- al decir esto miró a los ojos a su mujer. Sus ojos traían el Sharingan, recalcando así que lo que decía lo decía muy en serio.

Sakura, por su parte no podía dejar de llorar. Sabía que lo que el moreno decía era verdad; si ella iba a la guerra solo lo perjudicaría a ella.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga?- preguntó la pelirrosa ahogada en el llanto- ¿Qué esté como si nada esperando a que vuelvas, sabiendo que es posible que no lo hagas?¿Qué es posible que un día cualquiera llegue un mensaje donde me digan que no volverás nunca?- el llanto de la pelirrosa se pronunció todavía más. Sakura rodeó la espalda de su marido y lo abrazó fuertemente- no quiero que eso pase Sasuke-kun, tienes que volver.

Sasuke correspondió al abrazo de su mujer, como si pretendiese fusionarse con ella.

-Ten por seguro que volveré- murmuró Sasuke.- No puedo dejarte sola; si me voy… ¿quién cuidaría de que no te metieras en líos?

Sakura medio rio entre lágrimas por el comentario de su marido.

-Si me dejas viuda tendré que buscar a alguien que cuide de mí- dijo Sakura para picar a su marido. La reacción de Sasuke no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke besó a su mujer con pasión; era un beso que transmitía posesión.

-ERES MÍA- dijo Sasuke con posesión.- siempre lo serás. Que te quede claro Sa-ku-ra.

Y tras decir esto, ambos se ensalzaron en una batalla de pasión, demostrándose con actos lo que no podían expresar con palabras.

* * *

La mañana llegó, y con ella las despedidas.

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea por una circunstancia más agradable- murmuró Temari.- y espero ver caras nuevas- dijo mientras hacía un guiño a Sakura y a Karui.

Ambas bufaron molestas.

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos dejen de insistir tanto- dijo Sakura con los brazos cruzados, "molesta".

-Sakura-saaaaaaaaan- Sakura miró hacia abajo, viendo a Shikadai y a Bolt. Ambos niños tenían algo escondido tras sus espaldas- Eto… nosotros queríamos darte esto para darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros- tras decir esto le dieron una pulsera y un collar hecho con nudos. Ambos infantes se encontraban muy sonrojados.

Era evidente que tanto la pulsera como el collar habías sido hechos por niños, pues las cosas como son, eran bastante feos. Sin embargo, Sakura enternecida por el detalle de aquellos dos pequeños diablillos. Se lo puso sobre la marcha.

-Muchísimas gracias niños- dijo mientras los abrazaba a los dos, provocando que el sonrojo de los menores fuera mayor- espero que nos veamos pronto, y espero que para la próxima me deis más juego al escondite- dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

-LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO PODRÁS ENCONTRARNOS DATTEBASA- gritó entusiasmado el pequeño rubio.

Sakura sonrió a los dos pequeños y se incorporó.

Se despidió con un abrazo de sus nuevas amigas y fue a despedirse de sus tíos.

-Sakura-chan, me alegra ver que has podido con ese gruñón- dijo Tsunade mientras abrazaba a su sobrina- la próxima vez que nos veamos espero que hayas puesto patas arriba a ese clan de estirados.

-Dalo por sentado Tsunade-obasan- dijo Sakura en el abrazo.- Jiraiya-ojisan- dijo al abrazarlo- espero que no hagas enfadar a Tsunada-obasan, que ya sabes que no estoy yo por moderar.

-Jajajajajajaja Sakura-chan no le pidas peras al olmo, sabes que tu tía y yo no podemos estar juntos sin pelear, es parte del encanto de nuestra relación.-dijo Jiraiya.

-Bueno, más te vale que no me entere que estás espiando otra vez a jovencitas en los baños porque seré yo quien te dé tú merecido- dijo Sakura sonriendo falsamente.

A Jiraiya se recorrió un escalofría; su sobrina había heredado de Tsunade esa expresión, que él, por experiencia sabía que no albergaba nada bueno para él.

-Hai Hai Hai- dijo Jiraiya quitándole hierro al asunto.- seguramente nos veamos en las Tierras del Fuego antes de que todo esto estalle. Primero tengo que ir a recolectar información y luego me reuniré con tu marido para preparar las cosas.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su sobrina- deberías irte ya, Sasuke me está mirando con cara asesina, seguramente por estar acaparándote mucho tiempo.

Sakura se giró y vio que Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en una columna, observándola. Tras él estaban Suigetsu peleando con Karin, y Shisui observándolos con gracia.

-Bueno, tíos, nos veremos pronto; me tengo que ir ya que no quiere llevarme una bronca por tardona- dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo, los abrazó y se fue a donde estaba su marido. cuando se encontraba a la altura de Sasuke le dijo- Ni se te ocurra decir nada.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a donde su amiga se encontraba discutiendo con su marido.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo. Esa mujer le traía por el camino de la amargura. Sin embargo, nadie vio que el moreno sonrió de lado; su mujer tenía ese poder en él.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa, lo prometido es deuda; dije que intentaría actualizar en una semana o dos y aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado; poco a poco las fichas van colocándose en el tablero, la emoción está asegurada.

Agradecer a todas esas personas que con sus reviews, follows y fav me inspiran tanto y por los que me siento muy apoyada e ilusionada con este fic.

Intentaré escribir el siguiente capítulo entre esta semana y la siguiente.

Un beso muy grande.

Lakunoichiftv.


	23. Malos presentimientos

El viaje de vuelta a las Tierras del Fuego fue mucho más tranquilo que el viaje de ida. En realidad, tranquilo era un adjetivo que a ese peculiar grupo no le pegaba mucho.

Suigetsu y Karin seguían peleando por cualquier tontería, la mayoría de las veces esas peleas eran ocasionadas porque la pelirroja estaba harta que su marido le persiguiera a donde ella fuera, y éste, al ser su hobby favorito molestar a su mujer (y porque realmente se preocupaba tanto por ella como por el futuro hijo de ambos) no paraba de picarla y de seguirla a todos lados.

Shisui por su parte volvió a molestar a su primo con el tema de Sakura. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de ser atravesado por una descarga eléctrica, cortesía de Sasuke. Los cachondeos de Shisui se acaban cuando Sasuke lo amenazaba con algo peor que la muerte para él: relegarlo de primer general y obligarlo a formar parte del consejo del Clan.

Por otra parte, Sakura, en ese viaje se encontraba más callada de la cuenta. Quien conociese a la pelirrosa sabía que se encontraba en un estado de trance. Intentaba por todos los medios que no se notase, pero Sasuke la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que su mujer todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación que tuvieron la noche antes de partir de las Tierras del Té.

El moreno por su parte se encontraba más gruñón de lo normal. No pasaba una estupidez de Shisui y de Suigetsu, que cada vez que lo veían venir de repente se "acordaban" que tenían quehaceres pendientes.

Cuando llegaron a las Tierras del Fuego, una semana después, todos se sintieron un poco más relajados.

Sin embargo, todos sabían que este alivio no era más que una quimera, una falsa ilusión que todos tenían de volver a la normalidad; una normalidad que no llegaría debido a la inminente guerra que estaba por llegar.

-Sasuke-sama, nos alegra mucho que ya esté de vuelta, ¿se lo ha pasado bien en su luna de miel?- preguntó un miembro del consejo nada más cruzar las puertas del palacio.

-Hmm eso no te incumbe- El malhumor de Sasuke era más que evidente.- da un comunicado, el consejo se deberá reunir de extrema urgencia esta noche, todos los miembros que no asistan sin algún tipo de justificación extraordinaria serán tachados de traidores.

El consejero se atragantó ante lo dicho por el líder del clan y tras murmurar una disculpa fugaz desapareció del lugar.

-Será mejor que vayáis a descansar- dijo Sasuke mirando a sus generales- esta noche daremos la noticia de que la Nación del Fuego irá a la guerra.

Y agarrando la mano de Sakura, se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Sasuke fue al baño a lavarse la cara, para intentar así despejarse la cabeza. Cuando salió del baño se encontró a Sakura sentada en la cama, mirando a ninguna parte con un colgante en sus manos. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber visto ese colgante nunca.

-Sakura- llamó Sasuke a su mujer; al no recibir respuesta de la misma su paciencia comenzó a agotarse- Sakura, te estoy llamando.

La pelirrosa giró su cabeza lentamente hasta mirar a su marido. Sasuke pudo apreciar en sus ojos tristeza.

-Este colgante era de mi padre, se lo di antes de que partiera a la última guerra- murmuró Sakura por lo bajo- Mi padre salvó a Shisui y cuando se encontraba en su lecho de muerte le pidió que me encontrara y que me lo diera, y que me dijera lo mucho que ellos me querían…- la pelirrosa volvió a centrar su mirada en el dije que traía en las manos.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa durante largo tiempo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño. Con un suspiro de resignación se acercó a su mujer, se puso a su altura, tomó la cara de la pelirrosa con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Sakura, la vida de un guerrero muchas veces es corta- al decir esto Sakura tragó con fuerza y apretó con más fuerza el colgante entre sus manos- por eso vivimos con tanta intensidad. No quiero que estos dos meses que faltan para ir a la guerra estés mirándome como quien mira a un futuro cadáver. No estoy condenado a muerte. Voy a ir a la guerra para impedir que algo les pase a nuestras tierras y a la gente que habita en ellas. Puede que muera o puede que no, pero si he de hacerlo moriré feliz de saber que tanto tú como el resto podrán vivir mejor. Pero tenlo muy claro, no me dejaré matar, y aunque no te puedo prometer que volveré te prometo que haré lo posible para que así sea. Así que deja de andar como una maldita molestia, eres la Señora de estas Tierras y mi mujer.

Dos lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Sakura, pero ésta las limpio sobre la marcha, inspiró fuertemente y miró a su marido con determinación.

-Aunque no vaya a la guerra ten por seguro que no me estaré quieta- dijo la pelirrosa con orgullo- iré al pueblo e intentaré ayudar con las tareas para que nadie note que nos encontramos en guerra. Y no podrás impedírmelo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Su mujer había recuperado la determinación que días atrás se había eclipsado por la noticia de la inminente guerra.

-Eres una molestia- dijo para luego besarla con pasión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura acababa de salir de la ducha; Sasuke se había ido a la reunión del clan y seguramente llegaría cuando ella se encontrase durmiendo.

Sakura se vistió y fue a buscar a una persona que esperaba le solucionase muchas dudas.

Caminó por el pasillo de las habitaciones seguida de Rakki, y cuando llegó a la puerta indicada, tomó aliento y llamo a la puerta.

-Pase- se oyó desde dentro, Sakura pasó a la habitación dejando a Rakki custodiando la puerta- ¡Sakura-chan! Que alegría verte, ¿os lo habéis pasado bien Sasuke-chan y tú?

-Mikoto-san, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su suegra- sí, nos lo hemos pasado bien, pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte cariño?- dijo la pelinegra mientras señalaba unos cojines que había alrededor de una pequeña mesa de té.

Cuando las dos se encontraban sentadas y con una taza de té en las manos, Sakura inspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué relación hay entre Nariko y yo?

El sonido de una taza estrellándose en el suelo alertó a la pelirrosa. Su suegra se levantó corriendo y recorrió toda la habitación, cerrando todas y cada una de las ventanas y comprobando todos los rincones. Cuando lo hubo comprobado todo realizó una serie de sellos con la mano.

Sakura pudo notar que una ráfaga la recorría de arriba abajo. Su suegra volvió a sentarse, esta vez con la preocupación recorriéndole el rostro.

-He aplicado un jutsu que me enseñaron de joven en las Tierras del Té; nadie podrá escuchar nuestra conversación- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano y se restregaba los ojos con preocupación.- Sakura… ¿cómo conoces la existencia de Nariko?

Sakura bajó la mirada, indecisa; no sabía si debía contarle a su suegra todo lo que Itachi le había mostrado. Optó por contarle parcialmente todos los sucesos vistos, para saber si sabía algo de esa profecía a la que Rakki se refería.

-Desde el ataque de Itachi he tenido visiones, visiones del pasado de él. En ellas aparecía Nariko. Me llamó la atención de que ella también tenía como guardián a Shiro, que al parecer es el hermano mayor de Rakki- la pelirrosa hizo una pausa, intentado ordenar sus ideas- Rakki mencionó algo de una profecía en la que tanto ella como yo estábamos envueltas…

-Debí darme cuenta- murmuró Mikoto para sí- debí darme cuenta desde el momento que te vi entrar en esa carroza con el cachorro en brazos.

-¿Darse cuenta de qué?- preguntó Sakura con intriga.

-De que eras la ficha que faltaba en el tablero Sakura- dijo Mikoto mirando intensamente a su nuera- de que tú eras la sacerdotisa de Amaterasu.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos ante lo dicho por Mikoto.

-¿Qué soy qué?- preguntó la pelirrosa. Si antes tenía preguntas y dudas, ahora se encontraba todavía más confusa.

-Como sabrás, Nariko es una sacerdotisa de Tsukuyomi, el dios de la Luna; ella sana a las personas, su alma no tiene malicia y tiene una personalidad calmada, como la Luna- hizo un parón y miró a Sakura- tú Sakura también sanas personas y no tienes maldad alguna, sin embargo tu personalidad es explosiva y abrasante, como el Sol…, entre eso y que Rakki es tu guardián no cabe duda de que eres una sacerdotisa de Amaterasu.

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?¿qué tiene que ver con la profecía?- preguntó Sakura.

-No lo sé Sakura…- dijo Mikoto mirando hacia abajo- solamente Itachi lo sabía y él ahora…- Mikoto levantó la cabeza y miró a Sakura- cuéntame por qué lo hizo Sakura, te lo ruego, no le diré nada de esto a Sasuke, lo juro por mi vida.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y apretó sus manos. Si Itachi se lo había desvelado y le había enseñado que Mikoto sabía de la existencia de Nariko y de que ésta era una sacerdotisa de Tsukuyomi, supuso que no tenía ningún impedimento en saber la verdad.

Conforme Sakura fue narrando todo lo que le había enseñado Itachi en esos tres meses, la cara de Mikoto se iba descomponiendo por momentos. Cuando le contó que planeaba hacer Fugaku, estalló en lágrimas.

-Al principio no era así- dijo Mikoto entre lágrimas- era un hombre frío y sin escrúpulos, pero siempre respetaba a sus hijos. A raíz del cambio de Itachi se volvió paranoico, comenzó a menospreciar a Sasuke y a humillarlo y también comenzó a pegarme… Cada vez que salía a la guerra o a alguna escaramuza yo solo deseaba que él no volviese- continuó llorando Mikoto- llegué a pensar que yo era una persona horrible por desear la muerte de mi marido; cuando murió me sentí asqueada que en vez de dolor sentí alivio. Ahora que se la verdad de su muerte no me siento mal… Itachi hizo lo correcto… Fugaku acabó convirtiéndose en un verdadero monstruo… Mi pobre Itachi- murmuró entre el llanto- ha cargado todo este tiempo con la culpa y el dolor él solo… para protegernos a Sasuke y a mí…

Sakura abrazó a su suegra, intentando reconfortarla.

-Él está vivo, al igual que Nariko y los niños; está esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer y poner en juego esta estúpida profecía que solo él sabe de qué va- dijo Sakura.- Y creo que ese momento será pronto… dentro de dos meses Sasuke y los demás señores de la Guerra irán a la guerra contra Akatsuki- al decir esto a Sakura se le escapó un gemido de dolor.

-DIOS MÍO SAKURA- dijo Mikoto, abrazó todavía más fuerte a su nuera.

-Sasuke-kun volverá, es tan obstinado que se enfrentará a la propia muerte para poder volver, eso lo tengo por seguro- murmuró la pelirrosa entre los brazos de su suegra.

Mikoto por su lado, comenzó a reír por el comentario de la pelirrosa.

-Conoces muy bien a mi hijo Sakura, Sasuke es tan cabezota que cuando se le pone algo entre ceja y ceja no para hasta conseguirlo; si él te ha dicho que volverá es que va a volver.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron abrazadas la una a la otra, apoyándose mutuamente. Al fin y al cabo, ambas compartían la preocupación y el amor hacia los jóvenes Uchihas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Sasuke entró en la sala del consejo pudo comprobar que su amenaza había surtido efecto. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo se encontraban ahí, incluso aquellos que solían faltar a las otras reuniones alegando asuntos más importantes.

Todos los allí presentes se levantaron como muestra de respeto hacia su Líder. Tras Sasuke se encontraba Shisui y Suigetsu.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? No tienen derecho de estar aquí. No son miembros del consejo, incluso uno de ellos ni siquiera es miembro del Clan Uchiha- quiso saber uno de los miembros.

Sasuke, simplemente dirigió una fría mirada, y se sentó en su puesto, a la cabeza de la mesa. Shisui y Suigetsu se posicionaron a cada lado de él. Con un simple gesto de la mano, ordenó que se sentaran. Cuando todos los miembros del clan se hubieron sentado, Sasuke apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos. Se mantuvo así, en silencio, algunos minutos.

\- Como todos sabrán, ellos son mi primer y mi segundo general - dijo Sasuke- y tienen todo el pleno derecho de estar aquí, porque esto no es una reunión del consejo normal, es una reunión para decirles que en cuestión de dos meses, las Tierras del Fuego marcharemos a la guerra.

La respuesta fue inmediata, todos los miembros del consejo comenzaron a alzar la voz haciendo preguntas.

-¿Cómo que a la guerra, si ni siquiera hemos sido atacados?

-¿Contra quién será está vez?

-¿Por qué ha tomado dicha decisión?

Sasuke estampó su mano contra la mesa de madera, provocando el silencio inmediato.

-En primer lugar, hemos sido atacados continuamente por la organización Akatsuki, por cosas más absurdas hemos entrado en guerra, y si he tomado esta decisión es porque me parece la manera correcta de actuar; si alguien se opone es el momento de que diga el motivo- dijo Sasuke de manera tajante. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para estar lidiando con esos viejos demagogos.

-Sasuke-sama, ¿No le parece precipitado entrar en guerra contra Akatsuki sin ningún tipo de apoyo militar?-preguntó un consejero de manera desconfiada.

-Esta guerra será completamente diferente a las vividas anteriormente; en este caso no solo las Tierras del Fuego irán contra Akatsuki…Todas las naciones feudales lo harán, a través de la nueva Alianza Shinobi; las Tierras Libres nos proporcionaran ayuda médica y las Tierras del Té nos proporcionaran apoyo militar y de espionaje- dijo Sasuke- Por ello, no puede decir que vayamos sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

-¿Qué las demás tierras irán como aliados nuestros?¿No será una trampa para que nos confiemos y así poder erradicarnos?- otro consejero habló.

Sasuke lo miró de mala manera.

-¿Crees que si ese fuera el caso sería tan negligente como para aceptar formar parte de esa alianza?- respondió Sasuke con otra pregunta- quiero recordar que aquí las decisiones las tomo yo, si he decidido informaros es simplemente porque no quiero oír confabulaciones ni cuchicheos por los pasillos. Puesto que ningunos de los aquí presentes irá a la guerra, exceptuando a mis generales y a mí mismo, espero no tener que lidiar con ninguna interferencia por vuestra parte. ¿Entendido?- dijo Sasuke de manera seria, mostrando su Sharingan.

Todos los allí reunidos asintieron sobre la marcha, temerosos de las represalias del Líder del Clan.

-Si no hay más dudas, se levanta la sesión- Sasuke se incorporó y caminó hacia la salida, seguido de Shusui y de Suigetsu.

Una vez que se encontraron fuera de la estancia, Sasuke se giró para mirar a sus generales.

-Shisui, estaré fuera una semana para sonsacarle lo que pueda a Orochimaru, estate atento a cualquier comentario de sublevación por parte del consejo; Suigetsu, convoca a los demás generales y ponlos al día.- dijo Sasuke mientras se giraba para ir en busca de su mujer.

-Tsss…. Llevo dos años en una misión de espionaje y ahora me metes en otra… de verdad primo tu sí que sabes cómo animar a uno- dijo Shisui con ironía.

Sasuke miró a su primo de manera muy seria.

-No solo te encomiendo la misión de espionaje, sino el cuidado de mi madre y de Sakura- dijo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en su primo- ¿Sabes la responsabilidad que tienes ahora mismo sobre tus hombros? Como algo les pase te daré tal castigo que desearías ser consumido lentamente por las llamas de Amaterasu.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que abrir la boca?- murmuró Shisui resignado. Sabía a la perfección que su primo no amenazaba en vano.- Entendido primo, nada les pasará a Mikoto-obasan ni a Sakura-chan.

-Hmm más te vale no pasarte de listo- murmuró Sasuke molesto con la actitud de su primo.

Aunque le mosqueara la personalidad despreocupada de su primo, tenía que admitir que era de los ninjas más cualificados que existiesen. Si había alguien a quien encomendarle la misión de cuidar a su mujer durante esa semana que estuviese fuera en busca de Orochimaru, ese era Shisui.

-Hmm ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis haciendo lo que os he ordenado?- tras decir esto, Shisui y Suigetsu desaparecieron sobre la marcha.

Sasuke caminó por el largo pasillo, en busca de su mujer. Tenía que decirle su intención de ir tras su antiguo maestro.

Al llegar a la habitación se sorprendió de no ver a su mujer ni al bicho allí, cosa que le puso muy nervioso. Tendría que ponerle un escolta para saber en todo momento donde estuviese Sakura.

Tenía que admitir que su mujer fuera kunoichi le facilitaba mucho localizarla, solamente tenía que centrarse en localizar su chakra y la encontraría.

Frunció el ceño al ver donde se encontraba su mujer; ¿qué haría su mujer en la habitación de su madre?

Sasuke caminó hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban los aposentos de su madre, allí encontró al bicho, echado en el suelo cuan largo era.

Rakki alzó un poco la cabeza, y al ver que era Sasuke se incorporó, y rugió.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora bicho?- murmuró Sasuke ante la actitud del tigre.

 _-Mami y Mikoto-sama están hablando y no quieren ser interrumpidas- dijo Rakki._

Sasuke alzó la ceja confuso. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Sakura estuviera hablando con su madre él tenía que saberlo.

-Hmm aparta bicho- dijo Sasuke mientras empujaba con una "delicada" patada a Rakki y entraba en la habitación.

Dentro se encontraban Mikoto abrazando a una Sakura sumida en lágrimas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Sasuke con enfado, no le gustaba ver a su mujer llorando, y últimamente eso se había convertido en un acto muy común en ella.

-SASUKE-CHAN- dijo Mikoto mirando a su hijo. Sin que este se diera cuenta, deshizo el jutsu que había creado, para no levantar las sospechas en su hijo.-Sakura-chan me estaba contando que partirás a la guerra, por eso está triste, pero las dos sabemos que volverás sano y salvo.

Sakura, se separó de los brazos de su suegra y se secó las lágrimas. Cuando se giró, una sonrisa estaba enmarcada en su rostro. Sasuke pudo ver que no era una sonrisa fingida, sino una real.

-Es verdad Sasuke-kun, sabemos que volverás, pero me he abochornado un poco cuando Mikoto-sama se abalanzó a abrazarme- esa había sido una de las razones por las que Sakura se había puesto así, pero omitió mencionar las otras causas; si hablaba de Itachi seguro que Sasuke montaría en cólera.

-Tss mujeres ¿quién os entiende? Sois una molestia- susurró para sí Sasuke- Ni que fuera la primera vez que voy a la guerra.

-SASUKE-CHAN! No seas así, es la primera vez que Sakura te ve partir, ten un poco de empatía- le riñó Mikoto- Por cierto, ¿por qué has venido?

-Necesito hablar con Sakura- dijo mirando a su mujer- en privado.

Sakura, que pilló la indirecta se incorporó y le hizo una reverencia a Mikoto.

-Nos vemos después Mikoto-sama- y tras decir esto partió a seguir a su marido, que ya había salido de la estancia.

Mikoto vio irse a su hijo y a su nuera, y cuando comprobó que la puerta se hubo cerrado y los pasos de la pareja dejaron de oírse se incorporó para mirar por la ventana.

Su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-Itachi-kun… ¿Qué estás planeando? Espero que esta vez todo acabe bien- suplicó para sí Mikoto mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Sakura se sorprendió que Sasuke hiciera entrar también a Rakki.

-Bicho, me ausentaré durante una semana, más te vale de cuidar bien de Sakura- dijo serio mirando a Rakki, que, por su parte gruñó.

- _Es lo que he estado haciendo desde que me encontró; y he demostrado que puedo protegerla- dijo ofendido el tigre._

Tras oír las palabras del tigre, Sasuke asintió y abrió la puerta.

-Más te vale, ahora ponte a hacer guardia, tengo que hablar con Sakura; que nadie se acerque.

Cuando Rakki se fue Sasuke tuvo que encarar la mirada de enfado de su mujer.

-¿Qué era eso de que tendrías que ausentarte durante una semana?¿Acaso la guerra no comenzará dentro de dos meses?- preguntó molesta. No le gustaba que su marido le ocultara información.

-Voy a las Tierras del Sonido, solo lo saben los demás Señores de la Guerra y Shisui y Suigetsu, cuanto menos gente lo sepa mejor- dijo mientras se iba acercando lentamente a Sakura.

-¿Para qué ibas a ir a esas Tierras? Que yo sepa no tienen interacción con las demás- dijo Sakura comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro.

-Voy a visitar a mi antiguo maestro, tus tíos me dijeron que había formado parte de Akatsuki por un corto periodo de tiempo, así que iré a sacarle toda la información que pueda- dijo Sasuke mientras dirigía sus manos a la cintura de Sakura.

-¿Tu maestro?- dijo Sakura

-Orochimaru- se limitó Sasuke a decir mientras apretó a Sakura contra sí, haciendo que la cabeza de la pelirrosa quedase apoyada contra el fornido pecho del muchacho.

-¿OROCHIMARU?- gritó Sakura mientras se intentó separar de su marido, cosa que le fue imposible, Sasuke la tenía bien sujeta- El mismo Orochimaru que desertó de las Tierras Libres?¿El antiguo compañero de equipo que mis tíos?

-Ese mismo, pero…- Sasuke comenzó a agachar la cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura- … no me apetece hablar de él en estos momentos Sakura. Planeo disfrutar cada instante que me quede antes de ir a la guerra. ¿No lo quieres tú también Sakura?

La pelirrosa por su parte tenía mil preguntas que quería hacerle a su marido, pero esas preguntas se fueron disipando conforme Sasuke iba besando su cuello.

 _Sí, yo también quiero disfrutarlos- pensó la pelirrosa mientras se entregaba a los besos de su marido._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se había levantado antes de que saliera el alba. Si no quería llamar la atención de los demás miembros del clan lo mejor sería irse antes de que nadie estuviera despierto.

Se visitó con ropas ligeras para el viaje; al igual que sus ropas, el equipaje también era ligero: unas cuantas armas y medicinas era lo único que necesitaba, pues, si iba a ir él solo, se bastaría de lo que cazase para sobrevivir.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, colgó su espada en su espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Te ibas a ir despedirte?- murmuró la voz de su mujer a la espalda.

Sasuke giró levemente la cabeza para mirar a su mujer. Allí estaba ella, acostada en una cama con las sábanas revueltas por la pasión de la noche anterior. Sakura se encontraba despeluzada, con los ojos entreabiertos por el sueño; su cuerpo solo era cubierto por la sabana, que dejaba ver insinuantes los firmes muslos de su mujer.

-Hmm- respondió Sasuke. Si quería irse sin despedirse era porque temía no poder marcharse a la hora que tenía prevista; al fin y al cabo, ver a su mujer en aquellas condiciones lo volvía loco.

Sakura se incorporó y salió de la cama, completamente desnuda y caminó hasta ponerse delante de su marido. Cogió la cara de Sasuke entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso.

-Te estaré esperando- tras decir esto tuvo que escurrirse de los brazos de Sasuke, porque al parecer el moreno se había quedado con ganas de más- cuando vuelvas seguiremos disfrutando cada instante- dijo ya entre las sábanas de su cama mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su marido.

Sasuke tuvo que poner en juego todo su temperamento para no abalanzarse sobre aquella descarada chiquilla que tenía por mujer.

-Hmmm no hagas nada estúpido en mi ausencia- y tras decir eso salió.

Sakura, desde el interior de la habitación, sonreía ampliamente. Sabía que aquello había sido una tácita muestra de cariño por parte de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa recordó en esos momentos lo que le dijo Mikoto el día de su boda; y era verdad, cuando se llegaba a conocer a Sasuke podía ser de las personas más atentas y "cariñosas" del mundo.

Con este último pensamiento, y todavía con el calor de su marido en la cama, Sakura se durmió, deseando que esa semana pasara rápido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había viajado tres días seguidos apenas sin parar. Quería terminar esa estúpida misión lo más pronto posible para reunirse con su esposa.

 _Vaya vaya, hace 6 meses estabas desesperado por salir de ese estúpido castillo y ahora deseas no salir de él, más concretamente de esa habitación que compartes con tu mujer- se oyó la voz de su conciencia._

Sasuke gruñó ante ese último pensamiento, pues no podía negarlo. Su mujer se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción que lo envolvía peligrosamente. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Sentirse necesitado por alguien, saber que alguien lo esperaría el tiempo que fuese le daba todavía más fuerza para luchar.

Con estos pensamientos Sasuke llegó a las puertas de las Tierras del Sonido. Inmediatamente se vio rodeado por un grupo de ninjas completamente cubiertos.

-Uchiha-sama, Orochimaru-sama está esperándolo en el castillo- dijo uno de ellos mientras realizaba una reverencia.

A Sasuke no le extrañó nada que Orochimaru supiese que había llegado a sus Tierras, después de todo aquella vieja serpiente poseía a los mejores observadores del mundo shinobi.

Con paso firme, se dirigió al castillo. Una vez dentro vio que todos y cada uno de los sirvientes salían. Intuía que Orochimaru sabía que era lo que iba a hablar con él. Recibió indicaciones de donde se encontraba el Sannin.

Al final de una sala de recepciones digna de un emperador, se encontraba Orochimaru sentado en un trono.

-Sasuke-kun, que sorpresa tan grata el verte- dijo con ese tono de serpiente característico de él.

-Dejémonos de tonterías Orochimaru, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí- dijo Sasuke de manera tajante.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se hizo todavía más pronunciada.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada en estos años Sasuke-kun, siempre tan directo.- Orochimaru hizo una ligera pausa- ¿y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber todo lo que sepas de Akatsuki.

-Eso es una petición muy ambigua. Además, ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto? Al fin y al cabo, Akatsuki no tiene ningún interés en mis tierras- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En un parpadeo Sasuke se encontraba frente a Orochimaru, apuntándolo con su katana.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, es algo que últimamente me es escaso- dijo Sasuke con enfado.

-¿Otosan?- una voz infantil hizo que Sasuke se girase de manera brusca.

Tras él había un niño de unos cuatro años. El chico era muy pálido, con el pelo de un color azul celeste tirando a blanco. Lo que más llamó la atención de Sasuke eran sus ojos, de un color amarillo que a él se le hacían tan familiares.

-Otosan… ¿Quién es este hombre y por qué te está apuntando con esa espada?- preguntó el niño con preocupación.

Sasuke volvió a girarse para mirar a Orochimaru con cara de desconcierto.

-Mitsuki-kun, acércate y déjame presentarte a mi antiguo alumno, Uchiha Sasuke, Señor de las Tierras del Fuego- dijo Orochimaru de manera calmada, como si el hecho de tener una katana apuntándole al pecho no fuera motivo de preocupación.

El niño, vacilante, comenzó a andar hasta situarse al lado de su padre.

-Sasuke-kun, te presento a mi hijo Mitsuki, Mitsuki, él es Sasuke- los presentó Orochimaru.

-Encantado de conocerlo Uchiha-sama- dijo Mitsuki mientras hacía una reverencia.

Sasuke por su parte, apartó la katana del pecho de Orochimaru. Podía ser un Señor de la Guerra, podían tacharlo de sádico y cruel, pero lo que nunca haría sería matar a un padre mientras su hijo lo miraba todo.

-Hmm- contestó Sasuke.

-Mitsuki-kun, vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que Kabuto o yo vayamos a buscarte- dijo Orochimaru mientras le mantenía la mirada a Sasuke.

El niño miró a su padre, dubitativo si hacerle caso o no, pero cuando su padre lo miró supo que tenía que hacerle caso. El infante se retiró de la sala, dejando tras de sí un inmenso silencio.

-¿A qué ha venido todo esto?- preguntó Sasuke muy serio.

-Solo quería que conocieras a mi hijo; es más, ahora ya sé que es lo que quiero a cambio de la información que quieres- dijo Orochimaru mientras miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?- quiso saber Sasuke de manera tajante.

-Si quieres saber todo lo que sé de Akatsuki, cuando llegue su debido tiempo, serás el maestro de mi hijo como yo fui el tuyo- dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Acaso tengo pinta de niñera?- dijo con enfado Sasuke.

-La misma que tenía yo cuando viniste a que te entrenara- respondió con gracia Orochimaru.

-Hmmm, ¿sólo pedirás eso?- dijo molesto.

-Solamente- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien, cuéntame ahora todo lo que sepas sobre Akatsuki- dijo tajante el Uchiha.

-Bueno… como te habrá dicho Tsunade-hime y el viejo sapo estuve poco tiempo en Akatsuki. Al principio me atrajo la idea de unificar todas las naciones en una, pero una vez dentro me di cuenta que su propósito era más oscuro de lo que parecía.- Orochimaru hizo una pausa.- el líder de la organización nunca se manifestó en frente de nosotros. Era todo un misterio. Se comunicaba a través de su mano derecha Konan, una mujer proveniente de ningún lado. Cada vez que preguntábamos cual era el objetivo de apresar a jinchurikis en vez de atacar directamente las Tierras Feudales, nos decía que el líder tenía otros planes para la liberación. Comencé a tener sospechas cuando apareció aquel hombre enmascarado, Tobi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ningunos de los Señores de la Guerra tenía constancia de ningún miembro llamado Tobi.

-Creía que era simplemente un muchacho que había entrado en Akatsuki por sentirse útil, pues parecía un bueno para nada pero… es más de lo que parece. Antes de saber siquiera que o quien era él me vio obligado a desertar.

-¿Por qué desestaste?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Escuché a tu hermano hablar sobre una profecía, una profecía que giraba en torno a tu clan.

-¿DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HABLANDO OROCHIMARU? Soy el líder del Clan Uchiha y nunca había oído nada sobre una profecía.- gritó Sasuke fuera de sí. ¿Qué era aquello que su hermano sabía y él no?

-No se los detalles, simplemente vi que Itachi lo decía a aquel hombre enmascarado; Tobi decía que se acercaba el momento pero no dijeron qué pasaría- se limitó a responder Orochimaru.- al descubrirme tuve que huir.

-Esa información no me ha solventado ninguna duda- dijo Sasuke mientras se giraba para marcharse.

-Sasuke-kun… tened cuidado con Konan, el Ángel.

Sasuke se giró con interés.

-¿Has dicho ángel?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Así es. ¿Ya habías escuchado de ella?- Preguntó Orochimaru.

-Hmm. Jiraiya ha ido al último sitio donde fue visto ese ángel del que habla para obtener información- dijo Sasuke.

-Ese viejo sapo… tan impulsivo como siempre- dijo Orochimaru- Bueno Sasuke-kun, me alegro de haberte visto y de servirte de ayuda. Seguramente nos veamos dentro de dos meses.

-¿Pretendes participar en la guerra?- quiso saber Sasuke.

-Puede ser… no iba a ser yo quien se pierda la diversión.- dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-Hmm espero que no te entrometas en nuestros planes, y mucho menos se te ocurra interponerse entre Itachi y yo- dijo Sasuke mientras salía por la puerta.

-Saluda a Sakura-chan de mi parte- Sasuke se giró sobre la marcha al oír el último comentario de Orochimaru.

Pero Orochimaru ya había desaparecido. Sasuke bufó molesto.

Su maestro tenía ese efecto sobre él. En fin, había conseguido lo que se propuso, información de Akatsuki, ambigua pero al fin y al cabo información.

Cuando estaba por salir del castillo sintió como alguien le estaba observando. Se giró y pudo ver que subido a un árbol se encontraba Mitsuki, que al verse descubierto se sonrojó y saltó del árbol.

-¿Es verdad lo que mi padre ha dicho, será usted mi maestro dentro de unos años?- preguntó el chiquillo con los ojos amarillos muy abiertos.

-Hmm- a Sasuke se le había olvidado por completo ese asunto.- Espero que cuando llegue el momento no seas un mocoso debilucho.

Mitsuki abrió todavía más los ojos, impactado por la frialdad del moreno.

-Hai- fue lo único que dijo el peliceste.

Sasuke continuó su camino, cuanto antes partiese, antes volvería a su casa, al lado de su mujer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El castillo había estado muy aburrido desde que su marido se había ido. Karin, como le había dicho en las Tierras del Té, no podía dar dos pasos sin que Suigetsu estuviese detrás de ella. El peliblanco no le caía mal a la pelirrosa, pero estar entre esos dos y sus continuas peleas saturaban de sobremanera a la pelirrosa.

Todo el mundo en el castillo no paraban de realizar labores, al fin y al cabo tenían que prepararse para una guerra.

Fue al tercer día cuando a Sakura se le encendió la bombilla. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Esa mañana, al terminar de arreglarse y desayunar (y pasar un tiempo charlando con las sirvientas de cocina) se encaminó a las puertas del castillo. Cuando estaba por cruzarlas una voz la detuvo.

-¿Esperando el momento oportuno para escapar Sakura-chan?- la voz jocosa de Shisui llamó la atención de Sakura.

El muchacho estaba recostado en un árbol a las afueras de las puertas del castillo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo imbécil? No voy a escaparme, voy a ir a la aldea para ver si alguien necesita ayuda- dijo la pelirrosa molesta.

-¿Salir a la aldea dices? Imposible, si Sasuke se entera que te he dejado salir del castillo me matará- dijo Shisui de manera tajante.

-¿Sasuke te ha mandado vigilarme?- preguntó Sakura todavía más molesta, tanto que la vena de su frente comenzó a hincharse.

-Eto… no- mintió Shisui.

-Ya, seguro… pues tienes dos opciones Shisui; una acompañarse y "velar por mi seguridad" o dos, intentar detenerme, y sabes tan bien como yo que solo lo conseguirás a la fuerza, y si llegase con alguna magulladura Sasuke te hará algo peor que matarte- dijo con una falsa sonrisa Sakura.

A Shisui le resbaló una gota por la espalda. Sabía que las mujeres de las Tierras Libres eran unas embaucadoras, pero su nueva prima era toda una mujer de ambas tomar.

-Sasuke, me compadezco de ti, no sé cómo puedes aguantar a semejante mujer- murmuró Shisui para sí, ganándose un coscorrón de Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿bienes o no?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Tengo otra opción que no implique acabar en la horca?- preguntó con ironía Shisui.

-No- dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía.

Ambos caminaron una media hora hasta llegar a la aldea.

Al principio todo el mundo los miraba con miedo y desconfianza. Pero gracias a la buena voluntad de Sakura, en dos días había conseguido ganarse la simpatía de todos los allí presentes.

Sakura ayudaba en todo, desde cuidar a los niños de la aldea, prepararle alguna medicina a los ancianos, ayudar a aquellos que se veían saturados con tanto trabajo.

-¿Habéis visto? Nuestra Señora no es como las demás mujeres del Clan. No le importa ensuciarse sus preciosos kimonos para echar una mano- murmuró una mujer de la aldea.

-Tiene buen corazón, cuando dijeron que Sasuke-sama se había casado, pensé que su mujer sería una bruja estirada como las demás mujeres del Clan, no una mujer tan buena- murmuró otra.

-No le importa que los niños la traten con respeto, es más, se ve más cómoda sin tantas formalidades.

-La verdad es que desde que ella llegó todo parece ir un poco mejor; a lo mejor es casualidad, pero los hombres dicen que los bosques son más seguros que nunca- murmuró otra.

Shisui oía los cuchicheos de las mujeres de la aldea. Era algo normal que hablasen, pero casi siempre solían ser comentarios en contra de los aristócratas del Clan, contadas ocasiones hablaban bien de ellos. Definitivamente su nueva prima estaba cambiando esa concepción que tenían de ellos, los Uchihas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya se adentró en aquella ciudad que le habían comentado aquellos dos generales de Neji.

Cuando nombraron a un ángel, lo primero que pensó él fue en su antigua alumna. En realidad no le extrañaba para nada que fuese ella a quien vieron.

-No he sentido tu presencia hasta que has cruzado las puertas de la ciudad, no esperaba menos de ti sensei- Jiraiya levantó la mirada al cielo, de dónde provenía la voz que le habló.

Arriba, sobrevolándolo se encontraba una mujer de pelo azul, vestida con una capa negro con nubes rojas, el uniforme de Akatsuki.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, Konan- dijo Jiraiya mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Diez años para ser precisos, cuando nos abandonaste- murmuró Konan con rencor.

-Os di la posibilidad de venir conmigo, y lo rechazasteis- dijo Jiraiya muy serio.

-¿Quién nos hubiera aceptado? Éramos unos niños rotos, ninguna familia nos hubiera acogido.- dijo Konan mientras formaba un remolino de pájaros de papel a su alrededor.

-Sabéis que eso no es verdad, os hubiéramos acogido con los brazos abiertos, pero estabais obsesionados con que nadie os querría nunca- dijo Jiraiya con tristeza en su voz, tristeza de saber que la oscuridad no se había disipado del corazón de su antigua alumna.

-CALLATÉ- gritó Konan mientras lanzaba una horda de pájaros de papel.

Jiraiya se protegió con su melena de púas.

-Así tienen que ser las cosas Jiraiya, es la única manera de que nadie sufra la que nosotros sufrimos- dijo Konan.

-Estáis nublados por el odio a las Naciones Feudales, desde hace cinco años que no hay ningún tipo de guerra. Las nuevas generaciones estaban hartos de tanta devastación; devastación que estáis provocando con este movimiento revolucionario.- dijo Jiraiya enfadado.

-No podrás convencerme Jiraiya- y tras decir esto la peliazul continuó atacando al Sannin.

-Si no hay otra forma,… que así sea Konan- dijo Jiraiya mientras realizaba unos sellos e invocaba a una rana del tamaño de Rakki.

La rana saltó, hasta ponerse a la altura de Konan, desenvaino la espada y atacó a la peliazul, que se cubrió con sus alas.

Una bocanada de fuego vino desde debajo de ella, provocando que se incendiasen tanto sus pájaros como sus alas.

Konan amortiguó la caída, pero acabó cayendo, lo que aprovechó Jiraiya para acorralarla contra el suelo; puñal en mano.

-Lo siento Konan- dijo Jiraiya con el rostro sumido en tristeza. Comenzó a descender el puñal con la intención de matar a su antigua alumna.

El puñal se enterró en el frío suelo, el lugar en el un nanosegundo antes debía estar el corazón de Konan.

-Eso ha sido muy poco considerado por tu parte… Jiraiya-sensei- Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron de manera desmesurada. Aunque hubieran pasado diez años, reconocía esa voz.

Se giró y allí lo vio. Un muchacho de unos veinte años, su pelo era naranja, poseía perforaciones a lo largo de su nariz y debajo del labio.

-Yahiko- Murmuró Jiraiya con sorpresa; sus informadores le habían dicho que su alumno había muerto tiempo atrás. Le sorprendía verlo con vida. Sin embargo, nada más mirarle a los ojos lo comprendió todo.

Los ojos del muchacho eran de un tomo violeta pálido, rodeado por muchos círculos. Era el Rinnegan.

-No, no eres Yahiko; eres un simple cuerpo sin vida controlado como una marioneta.- sentencio Jiraiya- ¿Tan lejos habéis llegado para conseguir lo que se proponen?

-Ese tal Yahiko, dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo; ahora estás delante de Pain, el nuevo Dios de la libertad- y tras decir esto se lanzó contra Jiraiya que esquivó el golpe. Sin embargo, no se percató que otros "Pains" le habían rodeado.

 _Tss… si consiguiera saber quién es el verdad…- pensó Jiraiya mientras esquivaba los ataques._

Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía propinarle un solo golpe a ninguno de los Pains.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio claro. Él no podía ganar aquella batalla. Sin embargo había descubierto algo. Algo que los demás tenían que saber.

Jiraiya invocó un sapo.

-Fukasaku, necesito que le hagas llegar esto a Naruto- dijo mientras escribía en su piel un mensaje para su alumno.

-Jiraiya, estás muy malherido, ¿No hubiera sido más acertado haber invocado a Gamabunta para que te ayude a escapar?- dijo el viejo sapo.

-Jajaja Fukasuku… no podré escapar de aquí- dijo mientras sonreía irónicamente, conocedor de su destino.

-¡Jiraiya!- gritó Fukasaku, al ver como Jiraiya se precipitaba contra el Pain principal.

-¡Vete de aquí ya!- Ordenó Jiraiya. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el sapo hizo lo que le ordeno Jiraiya.

-Estúpido Jiraiya, nada de lo que hagas cambiará las cosas, tu muerte será en vano- dijo Pain mientras arrojaba hacia él una serie de pinchos negros.

Jiraiya, sabedor de que era imposible escapar a ese ataque, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Debido al impacto su cuerpo fue despedido hacia un lago. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue hundiendo.

 _Sakura, Tsunade, lo siento, siento no poder haberme despedido de vosotras. Espero que mi sacrificio haya servido para que estéis a salvo.- pensó Jiraiya mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara. – al final era cierto Tsunade… hasta que la muerte nos separe._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las Tierras Libres, Tsunade se encontraba emborrachándose en una taberna con su antigua alumna Shizune.

Hacía una semana que Jiraiya se había ido a por información, y todavía no había tenido ninguna noticia de él.

-Ese estúpido hombre dónde coño estará… mira que dejarme aquí con el papeleo- se quejó Tsunde, mientras se dirigía a coger la botella de Sake. Justo cuando iba a apretar los dedos alrededor de la botella, ésta se rompió. Dejando en shock a Tsunade, pues eso ya le había pasado antes.

Con su hermano Nawaki, con su mejor amigo Dan, con su hermana Mebuki y su cuñado Kizashi.

-TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAA, ¡es su día de suerte!,¡ha ganado diez millones de ryos!- dijo la alumna de la Sennin, intentando animar a su maestra.

Tsunade cayó al suelo, hiperventilando. Lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-No puede ser, no puede ser- murmuraba la rubia mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón.- No puede ser no puede ser.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿no está contenta?- preguntó Shizune desconcertada. Su maestra siempre se quejaba de que siempre perdía en sus apuestas, para una vez que ganaba se ponía así.

-SHIZUME, CONTACTA CON EL SEÑOR DE LAS TIERRAS DEL TRUENO- la alumna se tensó ante el grito de Tsunade- pídele que localice a Jiraiya y lo haga volver de inmediato.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade seguía hiperventilando en el suelo. Esperaba que todo eso hubiera sido un mal presentimiento… solo un mal presentimiento.

-Jiraiya…- murmuró la rubia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En las Tierras del Fuego, volviendo de camino a castillo, estaban Shisui y Sakura. Hablando amenamente de lo que habían hecho ese día en la aldea.

La pelirrosa estaba contenta de servir de ayuda a sus nuevas Tierras.

Justo cuando tenían delante de las puertas del castillo… el corazón de dejó de latir un instante. Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho.

-SAKURA-CHAN, ¿ESTÁS BIEN? POR DIOS DIME QUE SÍ, COMO ALGO TE PASE SASUKE ME MATA- gritaba Shisui preocupado por el estado de la pelirrosa.

Sakura intentaba coger aire. Un malestar se apoderó de ella.

¿Le habrías pasado algo a Sasuke?

Notó como alguien la levantaba en volandas. Cuando Sakura se giró para ver quien la había alzado, se topó con la cara preocupada de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuró incrédula Sakura.- ¿No deberías llegar mañana?

-Hmm la misión salió mejor de lo esperado- dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué estas fuera?

-Eto… te dije que iba a ayudar a las gentes del pueblo- murmuró Sakura en voz baja, todavía agitada por ese mal presentimiento.- No ha sido nada… simplemente me habré cansado más de la cuenta- intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Hmm, por eso no quería que hicieras nada- dijo Sasuke mientras entraba en el castillo con su mujer en brazos.

Sakura se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, convenciéndose a sí misma que aquello había sido solo eso… un mal presentimiento.

Ese mismo día, separadas por tantos kilómetros de distancia, tía y sobrina sintieron un mal presentimiento.

Desgraciadamente, ese presentimiento, aunque ellas lo desconocían se había convertido en realidad.

Una realidad que cambiaba por completo el curso de la guerra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡SURPRISE! Sí, lo sé, ni yo me creo que haya podido actualizar en menos de tres días con tantas cosas que tengo por hacer, pero… es que las palabras me salían solas y antes de darme cuenta tenía el capítulo ya hecho, y no quería dejarles con intrigas. Además, espero así poder compensar si la semana siguiente no puedo actualizar por todos los exámenes que me vienen encima (Lakunoichiftv llora en una esquina, sabedora de la tortura que le espera está semana).

En fin, espero que disfruten del capítulo y antes que nada, ¡no me matéis! Yo también me enfadé muchísimo de que Kishimoto matara a Jiraiya, pero era necesario.

 **drako lightning** me ha dicho que le gustaría saber mejor cómo acabaron juntos Hinata y Naruto, y se me ocurrió que podría escribir una pequeña historia (no más de 5/6 capítulos) sobre esos dos. ¿Qué les parece?

Sé que muchos quieren ver a Sakura ya con un mini-Uchiha, pero … como diría Sakura: no hay que presionar, todo llega con su debido tiempo; puede que dentro de mucho, dentro de poco o nunca muajajajaj (risa malvada).

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que han comentado, le han dado follow o le han dado fav.

Muchos besos, abrazos y saludos.

Lakunoichiftv


	24. Las piezas ya están en el tablero

Hacía ya una semana que Sasuke había vuelto. El Señor de la Guerra no dejaba a solas a su mujer salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una "competición" que ganar antes de su partida a la guerra.

Sakura por su parte, estaba feliz de que su marido estuviese a su lado otra vez. A pesar de los buenos momentos que estaba pasando con Sasuke, la opresión que sentía en el pecho no había desaparecido.

 _Serán los nervios de la guerra-_ pensaba Sakura para sí.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, descansando, pues ese día había ido otra vez a la aldea a ayudar. Rakki se encontraba acostado en su cama al lado de ella; el tigre aprovechaba cualquier momento en el que no estuviera Sasuke para "colonizar" su parte de la cama. Cuando volvía el pelinegro acababan a patadas, literalmente, por echar al felino de su "territorio".

En esos momentos Sasuke se encontraba reunido con un emisario de las Tierras del Trueno. Sakura no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo, estaban en los meses previos a la guerra.

Sakura escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación. Ya conocía tan bien a su marido que hasta podía reconocerlo por sus pasos. La pelirrosa se levantó contenta de la cama con una sonrisa, lista para abalanzarse a los brazos de su marido.

Sin embargo, al abrirse la puerta, la mirada de Sasuke la detuvo. El moreno la miraba con pesar.

-Sakura, acompañame- dijo secamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué pasa?- al no obtener respuesta del moreno, Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.- Sasuke-kun, no me asustes, ¿qué ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, camina- dijo Sasuke sin mirar a su mujer.

Sakura, con los nervios a flor de piel, hizo lo que su marido le decía; al ver el lugar de destino, Sakura se tensó aún más. Sasuke nunca la había reclamado en su despacho.

Algo grave había pasado.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que pasase dentro. Dentro de la sala se encontraba la última persona que Sakura esperaba ver.

-¡Tsunade-obasan! , ¡Qué alegría! No esperaba verte, ¿y Jiraya ojisan, no ha venido contigo? Dijo que vendría a hablar unos asuntos con Sasuke-kun- decía Sakura con una sonrisa, sonrisa que poco a poco fue apagándose al ver la cara de su tía.

Tsunade, en vez de mostrar alegría por ver a su sobrina, se encontraba mirando a la nada. Sus ojos, siempre llenos de vida y jovialidad, se encontraban vacíos, sumidos en una profunda tristeza.

-Sakura-chan…- dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a su sobrina. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-… Jiraiya no va a venir.

Sakura notó como algo se rompía en su interior; era la misma sensación que tuvo hace ya 10 años, cuando murieron sus padres.

-Tsunade-obasan… ¿Dónde… dónde está Jiraiya-ojisan?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el miedo que le daba el saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Tsunade esquivó la mirada de Sakura.

-Él…él…él está… está- tartamudeó Tsunade- muerto.

Sakura abrió los ojos, impactada por la noticia. Intentó respirar, pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Cuando pensaba que iba a desmayarse notó como alguien apoyaba su mano en la espalda y comenzaba a acariciarle, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba con un gesto. Se giró con lágrimas en los ojos y allí vio a Sasuke.

Con la mirada su marido le transmitía todo el pesar que sentía por ella. Sakura volvió a mirar a su tía y al verla derramando lágrimas en silencio se lanzó hacia ella para fusionarse en un abrazo.

Ambas mujeres lloraron hasta que sus ojos no pudieron derramar más lágrimas. Poco a poco fueron soltando el férreo abrazo. Sus respiraciones fueron calmándose poco a poco.

Tía y sobrina alzaron sus miradas, ya más serenas. Ambas tenían los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Sakura en un leve susurró.

Tsunade miró a Sasuke, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen.

Sasuke les indicó con la cabeza que tomaran asiento. Cuando Sakura y Tsunade se encontraban sentadas, Sasuke bordeó su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, quedando enfrente de ambas mujeres. Soltó un suspiro de molestia y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta mañana llegó un mensaje de las Tierras del Trueno- dijo con voz calmada pero seria- en el mensaje Naruto me explicó lo que había pasado. Jiraiya fue a investigar el lugar que los generales de Neji habían tachado como sospechoso. Allí se encontró con varios miembros de Akatsuki… al parecer fueron más fuertes que él- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a su mujer, que se encontraba con la mirada perdida.- antes de morir consiguió mandarle un mensaje al Dobe a través de uno de sus sapos. Dicho mensaje decía "el verdadero no está entre ellos"… todavía no sabemos a qué se refería.

Sakura, que hasta ese momento había tenido la mirada perdida, miró a su marido, para luego mirar a Tsunade con determinación.

-Tú también tuviste en mal presentimiento ¿verdad?- Sakura vio a su tía asentir- te pusiste en contacto con Naruto y así fue como te enteraste.- Tsunade volvió a asentir.- Esto lo cambia todo.

-Así es- dijo Tsunade mirando esta vez a Sasuke- los pueblos de las Tierras Libres consideran la muerte de Jiraiya, uno de nuestros líderes, como un ataque directo a la autonomía y seguridad de nuestras Tierras. Han decidido que las Tierras Libres participaran en la Guerra, no como apoyo médico, sino como una potencia ninja más.

Aunque no lo demostró, Sasuke se sorprendió. Estaba lejos de alegrarse de la muerte del tío de su mujer, pero su muerte había provocado que las Tierras Libres se unieran en la contienda. Era un punto a favor de la Alianza Shinobi.

-No has venido aquí solo para decirnos eso- afirmó Sasuke. Si algo había aprendido Sasuke es que Tsunade no hacía nada al azar. Ella sabía que él se acabaría enterando de esa decisión. Entonces, el motivo de su visita debía ser otro- ¿Qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí Tsunade?

Sakura le dio su marido una mirada reprobatoria. Sabía que su marido podía llegar a ser poco empático, pero de ahí a que tratara tan fríamente a su tía había un trecho.

Tsunade rio con ironía.

-Veo que ya no puedo engañarte Sasuke- dijo con ironía la rubia.- He venido para comunicarte la segunda decisión del consejo de los pueblos de las Tierras Libres.- Hizo una pausa para mirar a Sakura- quieren nombrar a Sakura líder provisional durante la guerr…

-No- interrumpió Sasuke de manera tajante. Su mirada se encontraba oculta tras el pelo del moreno.

Tsunade, lejos de amedrentarse por el tono del moreno prosiguió hablando.

-El consejo de las Tierras Libres ha nombrado a Sakura como segundo líder de manera provisional, ello implica que tiene que dirigir a los shinobis durante el conflicto- terminó de decir Tsunade.

-He dicho no- la respuesta de Sasuke volvió a ser tajante.- Sakura no se acercará al campo de batalla; es más, no saldrá de estas Tierras.

-Pero el consejo ha sido firme- dijo Tsunade, encarándose al moreno.

Sasuke, levantó la mirada. Sakura, que ya conocía a Sasuke casi a la perfección, sabía que cuando su marido tenía esa mirada podía pasar el mismo fin del mundo que él no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-La decisión ha sido del consejo de las Tierras Libres, Sakura, MI mujer, dejó de ser ciudadana de las Tierras Libres desde el momento en el que se casó conmigo- dijo Sasuke sin quitar la mirada de Tsunade- Ahora es la señora de las Tierras del Fuego, y aunque admita que es mejor que mucho de los ninjas que van a ir a la guerra, todos los enemigos irán tras ella nada más pise en campo de batalla- razonó Sasuke de manera seria.

-Aunque sea señora de las Tierras del Fuego no deja de ser ciudadana de las Tierras Libres- intentó alegar Tsunade.

-En las Tierras del Fuego mando yo, y si yo digo que mi mujer no va a ir a la guerra mi mujer no irá a la guerra. Fin de la discusión.- dijo Sasuke zanjando el asunto. Al ver que Sakura iba a reclamar giró su cabeza y la encaró- Sakura, acuérdate de lo que hablamos hace unos días.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, pues no tenía argumentos a su favor. Ella no quería ser la razón por la que el Uchiha resultase herido por salvarla; no otra vez…

Tsunade suspiró con resignación. Era la primera vez que un plan urdido por ella le salía mal; nunca pensó que el Uchiha actuase tan sobreprotector con su sobrina. Esa vez fue la primera vez que maldijo haberla forzado a casarse con el pelinegro.

Nadie esperó lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Varias explosiones sacudieron las Tierras del Fuego. Las ventanas estallaron, provocando una lluvia de cristales. Sasuke con su extrema velocidad consiguió poner a Sakura bajo su cuerpo, protegiéndola de la ráfaga de cristales.

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuró Sasuke sin entender lo que pasaba.

La respuesta a esa pregunta la obtuvo nada más mirar por lo que quedaba de ventana.

-Maldito Dobe, esta vez lo mataré- dijo Sasuke mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a Sakura y a su tía.

Sakura abrió los ojos por lo que vio. Al menos 10 sapos gigantes se encontraban rodeando el castillo del Señor de las Tierras de Fuego. El más grande de los sapos había aterrizado dentro del jardín de la entrada del castillo.

Sasuke saltó por la ventana para acercarse al sapo. Sakura, como odiaba quedarse atrás, lo siguió, al igual que Tsunade.

-MALDITO DOBE SAL DE UNA VEZ. VOY A MATARTE POR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ. VAS A PAGAR TODO LO QUE HAS ROTO- Gritaba Sasuke furioso. Su mejor amigo sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas.

La furia de Sasuke se fue enfriando al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. A lo alto del sapo, se encontraba Naruto muy magullado con su mujer y su hijo en brazos.

-Teme… lo siento… creo que me he pasado- tras decir esto, todos los sapos desaparecieron en un puff.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Naruto por su parte soltó el abrazo en el que tenía a su mujer y a su hijo. Ambos parecía inconscientes. Naruto, ignorando a su amigo, buscó con la mirada a Sakura, y se sorprendió al ver también allí a Tsunade.

-Tsunade-obaachan, Sakura-chan por favor atended a Hinata y Bolt- dijo casi suplicando Naruto.

Las dos mujeres se precipitaron a revisar a la señora y al heredero de las Tierras del Trueno. Sakura se asustó cuando vio sangre en la ropa de Hinata.

-La sangre es mía- dijo Naruto mientras respiraba con dificultad. Al ver que Sakura iba a atenderlo a él dijo- primero atiéndelos a ellos, yo estoy bien.

Después de un rápido chequeo, Sakura suspiró aliviada.

-Están bien, solo están inconscientes. Es como si hubieran sufrido por una onda expansiva de chakra- dijo la pelirrosa.

Naruto suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos, aliviado de que los dos amores de su vida estuvieran bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado dobe?¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- dijo Sasuke de mal humor.- ¿y por qué has invocado tantos sapos?

Naruto se incorporó con dificultad, se atusó la ropa para quitarse un poco el polvo y miró a Sasuke a la cara.

-Teme, estaba más pendiente en mi familia como para atender tus preguntas tan serias- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke.- y si invoqué tantos sapos es porque no podía traer a todos los ciudadanos de las Tierras del Trueno en uno solo.

-¿¡Qué has hecho qué?!- dijo Sasuke exaltado.

-Que he traído a todos los ciudadanos de las Tierras del Trueno aquí- dijo Naruto como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo que hacía.

-Ya te había oído dobe, te preguntaba la razón- dijo Sasuke con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar del cabreo que traía con el rubio.

-¡Ahh! Eso… bueno… será mejor que hablemos eso en privado- dijo Naruto mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

En ese momento apareció de la nada Sai. Éste portaba a Ino en un brazo y a Inojin en otra.

-Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama- dijo el moreno a modo de saludo.

El pequeño Yamanaka no paraba de llorar. Sakura se acercó y lo tomó en brazos, arrullándolo, pues su amiga se encontraba inconsciente. Tsunade le echó un vistazo a Ino y concluyó que le pasaba lo mismo que a Hinata.

-Sai, ¿cómo están los ciudadanos de las Tierras del Trueno?- preguntó serio Naruto.

-Muchos están inconscientes, otros presentan heridas más o menos graves pero creo que la gran mayoría están fuera de peligro- dijo el moreno mientras cogía a su mujer con dos brazos y se levantaba con ella.

Naruto asintió, aliviado del veredicto de su general.

Sakura, harta de ser ignorada, no pudo seguir manteniéndose marginada.

-Llevemos a Hinata, Ino y los niños a las habitaciones de invitados- ordenó Sakura en tono firme; el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando se encontraba tratando a alguno de sus pacientes.

Naruto cogió a Hinata en brazos y sonrió cuando Sasuke cogió a Bolt.

 _Sabía que en el fondo acabarías queriendo a tu ahijado, aunque tú te niegues en reconocerlo teme- pensó Naruto._

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Suigetsu y Karin. La pareja se encontraba peleando (cómo no).

-Te he dicho que vuelvas a la habitación zanahoria- decía enfadado Suigetsu.

-Te he dicho que no detecto ningún chakra enemigo adefesio- le respondía la pelirroja. Karin caminaba de manera atropellada debido a su hinchado vientre, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba de siete meses.

-Me da igual lo que detectes, ¿has visto los monstruos que acaban de aparecer o las lupas que tienes por gafas están mal graduadas?- increpó Suigetsu.

-Eso que llamas monstruos serán los sapos del estúpido de mi primo- contestó Karin. Justo en ese momento vio a las personas que tenían delante y que los miraban fijamente- Lo dicho, el estúpido de mi primo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte prima- contestó con sarcasmo Naruto.

-Suigetsu vete a las afueras del castillo y hazme una evaluación de la situación- dijo de manera tajante Sasuke, con ese tono que no admitía réplicas.

-A sus órdenes jefe- dijo el peliceleste para luego desaparecer.

-Karin acompáñame- dijo Sakura, a lo que la pelirroja asentía.

Entraron en una habitación bastante grande. Sakura abrió tres futones en el suelo.

-Acostadlos aquí- dijo la pelirrosa. Los tres hombres siguieron las órdenes de Sakura. En ese momento tanto Ino como Hinata comenzaron a revolverse.

-¿Naruto-kun … dónde dónde está Bolt?-murmuró Hinata mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero fue detenida por su marido.

-Está al lado tuyo Hinata-chan, está inconsciente pero está perfectamente- dijo Naruto con el tono más dulce que jamás le había oído Sakura.

-Menos mal- dijo Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos y tanteaba con la mano hasta cogerle la mano a Bolt, que se removió hasta quedar pegado a su madre, abrazándola como lo haría un niño de tres años.

-Mmm Sai…- murmuró Ino, que parpadeo unos segundos para levantarse de un salto y comenzar a gritar como una loca, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- INOJIN, INOJIN, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ?

-Ino cálmate, está bien- dijo Sai en su tono neutro mientras intentaba volver a acostar a su mujer, que se revolvía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué me calme?¿QUÉ ME CALME? ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ?- gritaba la rubia.

-Ino me alegra ver que el impacto no te ha quitado lo de escandalosa- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a la rubia con su bebé en brazos- Deja de gritar que vas a despertar a tu cerdito, y solo hace un rato que ha dejado de llorar.

Ino se paró en seco, y se lanzó a coger al bebé de los brazos de Sakura, para comenzar a arrullar al ya dormido bebé y a hacerle arrumacos.

-Pasaré ese comentario por alto frentona- dijo Ino sin mirarla, pues solo tenía ojos para su niño.

-Vale, vale, pero acuéstate ya- decía Sakura. La rubia hizo lo que le ordenó la pelirrosa.-Karin, ¿te importaría vigilarles?- la pelirroja asintió sobre la marcha.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- preguntó Sasuke al ver que Sakura se disponía a salir por la puerta.

-A atender a los heridos, ¿a dónde si no?- dijo la pelirrosa como si fuese la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que no sepa que no hay peligro- dijo Sasuke de manera tajante.- recuerda que eres la señora de estas Tierras.

-No lo olvido Sasuke-kun; como bien le dijiste a Tsunade-obasan no saldré de estas Tierras- y tras decir esto Sakura desapareció en un puff, dejando a Sasuke con la boca abierta.

 _Esta noche prepárate para el castigo Sakura- pensó Sasuke. Ya se le pasaban por la cabeza varias maneras de "castigar" a su mujer_.

-Jajajaja Teme tu mujer te mangonea- se reía Naruto de su amigo.

Sasuke gruñó enfadado por el comentario de su amigo, básicamente porque tenía razón.

-Tss… pedazo de dobe, ¿vas a explicarme qué coño ha pasado?- por el tono de Sasuke, cualquiera que hubiese tenido un mínimo de trato con el Uchiha sabía que o recibía lo que quería o ardía Troya.

Naruto cambió su cara a una de seriedad.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado.

Sasuke asintió. Naruto y Sai se despidieron de sus familias y siguieron al moreno.

Sai por su parte, le murmuró algo a Naruto y desapareció.

Ambos Señores de la guerra se encontraban en el despacho de Sasuke.

-Teme, deberías ser más ordenado, está todo lleno de cristales y de papeles- dijo Naruto, provocando la ira de Sasuke, que le dio una colleja al rubio.

-Si mi despacho está así es por culpa de tu aparición estelar- dijo el moreno con ironía.

-Ups… lo siento- dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza, dónde le había pegado el moreno; solo para adoptar una mirada serie- traje aquí a la gente de mis Tierras porque era la única opción que me quedaba- murmuró el rubio por lo bajo.

-¿Qué paso?

Naruto tomó aire y lo soltó, intentando aclarar las ideas.

-Cuando murió ero-sennin me mandó un mensaje, aunque eso tú ya lo sabes- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en una de las pocas butacas que quedaron intactas.- Contacté con Shikamaru para ver si él tenía alguna idea de lo que quería decir "el verdadero no está entre ellos" pero incluso él lo desconocía.

Naruto hizo una pausa.

-Esta mañana lo entendía a base de palos…- dijo el rubio- aparecieron seis individuos y comenzaron a destruir mis tierras… por más que los atacábamos y pensábamos que estaban muertes volvían a levantarse… mi ahijado Konohamaru estuvo a punto de morir, y derrotó a uno de ellos con la técnica que le enseñé- el rubio sonrió con orgullo al recordar la hazaña de su ahijado.- derroté a todos los demás, pero aun así mis tierras no dejaban de derrumbarse… fue ahí cuando entendí lo que decía ero-sennin… el hombre que estaba haciendo eso no estaba entre los seis que estaban atacando, así que utilice el chakra de Kurama para detectar dónde estaba ese hombre, y lo encontré, estaba incrustado en una especie de árbol en el que se canalizaba su chakra… con él estaba el ángel del que hablaban Kiba y Shino… descubrí que habían sido alumnos de Jiraiya, que querían cambiar este mundo… al final acabamos discutiendo y abrieron los ojos… sin embargo me dijo que su cuerpo no aguantaría más y que al morir él se produciría una explosión que arrasaría todo; sabes que no soy bueno pensando y solo se me ocurrió trasladar a toda la gente aquí**… pensé que no te importaría echarme una mano- dijo medio avergonzado el rubio.

-Tss… solo por esta vez…- dijo Sasuke, en realidad no le importaba ayudar a su amigo, pero no lo demostraría.

-Teme… Nagato, el hombre del árbol, me dijo que él no era el jefe de Akatsuki como pensábamos nosotros… me dijo que era alguien que tenía un asunto pendiente con tu Clan.

Ante este último comentario Sasuke miró a Naruto.

-¿Quién?

-No lo se teme, me dijo que no sabía quién era pero que ese alguien quería impedir por todos los medios que la profecía se cumpliese- dijo Naruto frustrado por no entender nada.

Sasuke sintió como si alguien le tirase un jarro de agua fría por encima. La maldita profecía otra vez.

-¿Qué profecía Naruto?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos… Sasuke le había llamado por su nombre… algo serio pasaba.

-Solo dijo que quería impedir que se cumpliese, pero no mencionó a que se refería.

Sasuke, lejos de sentirse aliviado se sentía todavía más preocupado. Ahora sabía que algo oscuro se cernía sobre su Clan. Cerró los ojos molesto; sabía que ese ataque cambiaba totalmente el curso de la Guerra.

-Esto cambia totalmente todo dobe.- Naruto suspiró ante el comentario del moreno.

-Lo se teme… la guerra ya ha iniciado… de nada ha servido que intentásemos aplazarlo un mes más… nos ha explotado en la cara- murmuró frustrado el rubio.

-Shisui pasa- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Shisui apareció de repente, postrando una rodilla ante Sasuke. Shisui sabía que en esa situación debía permanecer serio.

-Sasuke-sama, siento haber escuchado, venía a avisarles que todos los ciudadanos de las Tierras del Trueno se encuentran estables, estamos comenzando a distribuirlos en las aldeas cercanas- se excusó Shisui.

-Hmm… si hubiera querido que no lo oyeses te hubiera interceptado desde el principio- dijo Sasuke en tono seco- Envía un mensaje a los demás Señores de la Guerra… diles lo sucedido y que partimos a la guerra mañana; cuando lo hagas prepara las tropas.

Shisui levantó la cabeza con seriedad asintió, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Sasuke, ¿podrían quedarse aquí mi gente? Ahora mismo no hay tiempo para reconstruir mis Tierras, y no quiero que los ciudadanos vivan entre escombros.- pidió el rubio.

-Hmm- "dijo" Sasuke, que era su manera de decir sí.

-Será mejor que vaya con Hinata y Bolt… al fin y al cabo mañana tenemos que despedirnos… quiero aprovechar este tiempo con ellos.

Sasuke asintió y vio a su amigo retirarse. Sasuke, desde la ventana observaba como su mujer ayudaba a las gentes de las Tierras del Trueno.

Sabía que irse a la guerra era duro, al fin y al cabo él ya había ido a la guerra en otras ocasiones; pero nunca había tenía nada ni nadie por el que quisiese volver.

-Tss… maldito seas Akatsuki.

Tras decir esto saltó por la ventana, a buscar a esa persona que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba ayudando a subir a los heridos a los carros que los llevarían a las aldeas cercanas cuando apareció Sasuke tras ella.

-Sakura, ven- dijo Sasuke en un tono que quería decir "haz lo que te dijo si no quieres buscarte problemas".

-Sasuke-kun espera un poco todavía no he acabado.

-Sakura, es importante.

Sakura al ver que su marido lo seguía mirando de esa manera, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Sasuke. El moreno la cogió en brazos y en un parpadeo se encontraban en la habitación de ambos.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- dijo la pelirrosa preocupada.

Sasuke miró fijamente a la pelirrosa. Se acercó lentamente, le apartó un mechón de pelo que rozaba la mejilla de la pelirrosa y se lo puso tras la oreja. Sakura ente este gesto se estremeció. Sasuke bajó sus labios y besó a su mujer.

-Sasuke-kun ¿esto era la cosa tan importante que me tenías que decir?- decía la pelirrosa entre el beso, molesta porque su marido la quitase de sus quehaceres por un capricho.

Sasuke suspiró con pesar y se apartó.

-Mañana parto a la guerra.

Esas cinco palabras arrollaron a Sakura. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No…no… todavía queda un mes- murmuraba la pelirrosa.

-Esto que ha pasado han adelantado las cosas; no quiero que montes el drama como cuando llegamos, tienes que ser fuerte; además te juré que iba a volver- dijo Sasuke mientras besaba a Sakura- Ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es aprovechar nuestra última noche juntos.

-No digas que está es nuestra última noche… como has dicho vas a volver- dijo en un susurro la pelirrosa para lanzarse al pelinegro y besarlo con pasión.

Aquella noche ambos se amaron como si no hubiera un mañana; como si fuera verdad que aquella fuese la última noche de ambos.

* * *

Mikoto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Karin se encontraban alineadas a la entrada del palacio Uchiha, viendo como sus hombres partían a la guerra.

Todas tenían los ojos rojos de las lágrimas que se negaban a derramar, no enfrente de toda aquella gente que estaba tras de ellas llorando por sus seres queridos. Tenían que ser fuertes.

Ellas habían preferido despedirse en privado, para poder demostrarles sus verdaderos sentimientos y que solo ellos fueran testigos del amor.

Sabían que sería duro, como también sabían que no todos volverían.

Cuando los ejércitos de las Tierras del Fuego y las Tierras del Trueno dejaron de ser visibles, Sakura después de una larga inspiración se giró para enfrentar a la multitud.

-Ahora mismo podemos hacer dos cosas: llorar hasta que vuelvan, o afrontar la situación con fuerza y tener todo preparado para que cuando ellos vuelvan encuentren que todos aquí hemos hecho todo lo posible por seguir que estas Tierras sigan adelante.

Los allí presentes se quitaron las lágrimas de los ojos y alzaron la cabeza con orgullo. Sakura sonrió. En ese tipo de ocasiones tenía la facultad de hacer que los demás nos les pesase tanto sus penas.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde la partida de los hombres a la guerra.

La rutina de esos días eran simples, controlar en abastecimiento de alimentos, ayudar en las tareas que antes desarrollaban los hombres, curar a los heridos.

Todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir Sakura se asomaba por la ventana y miraba el lugar que se había ido su marido y realizaba una plegaria para que volviese sano y a salvo, tanto el como el resto de soldados.

Rakki había cogido la manía de dormir todas las noches con ella, alegando que debía protegerla día y noche.

Sin embargo, esa noche Rakki no estaba en la habitación cuando Sakura llegó, cosa que llamó la atención.

Preocupada porque algo le hubiera pasado al felino salió en su busca.

-¿A dónde va a estas horas Sakura-sama?- preguntó una voz detrás de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se giró para mirar a Konohamaru, el ahijado de Naruto. El muchacho rondaría los diez años y se había enfadado mucho cuando su padrino le había dicho que no iría a la guerra.

-Konohamaru-kun estaba buscando a Rakki, ¿lo has visto por aquí?- preguntó Sakura mientras le sonreía, haciendo que Konohamaru se sonrojase.

-Naruto-nichan me ha dejado a cargo de Hinata-nechan y de Bolt-chan pero no soy la niñera de nadie y no tengo por qué estar pendiente de nadie más… ya soy un hombre y podría haber ido a la guerra perfectamente- dijo Konohamaru mientras hinchaba sus mejillas enfadado.

Sakura se sonrió y se acercó al niño.

-Por eso mismo Naruto te ha dejado a ti a cargo de la seguridad de su familia, porque sabía que los ibas a proteger- dijo la pelirrosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ese niño era muy orgullo para la edad que tenía, diciéndole eso haría que se sintiese mejor.

Konohamaru sonrió ante ese comentario y comenzó a rascarse la nariz.

-Por supuesto. No he visto a Rakki por aquí- dijo el chico y se fue corriendo por el pasillo diciendo algo sobre hacer guardia en la habitación de Hinata.

-Hombres, sois tan simples- dijo Sakura mientras se reían.

Justo en ese momento pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que algo blanco se movía entre los árboles del bosque del clan Uchiha. Poco a poco Rakki apareció en su campo de vista.

-Rakki estás ahí, vamos a la cama que ya es tarde- le dijo la pelirrosa.

- _Mamá ven, hay algo que tienes que ver_ \- y tras decir esto se volvió a internar en el bosque.

-Rakki espera- pero el tigre ya se había metido en el bosque. Suspirando lo siguió. - ¿Qué me tienes que enseñar?- dijo cuando había alcanzado al felino.

 _-Lo verás por ti misma._

Caminaron unos diez minutos, internándose en el bosque como nunca lo había hecho, cosa que intranquilizo a Sakura.

En mitad de aquel bosque apareció un claro de repente. En medio de aquel claro había un altar, que se encontraba rodeado por cuatro personas. Todas llevaban capas negras que le impedía ver sus siluetas.

Sakura se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis en estas Tierras?- exigió saber Sakura mientras sostenía un kunai.

Las cuatro figuras se giraron, pero como tenían la capucha puesta no pudo verles las caras.

Una risa sonó en el claro, una risa cantarina.

-Es tal cual la habías descrito, impulsiva y orgullosa, muy acertada para ser la mujer de Sasuke-kun- dijo una de las sombras.

Sakura se quedó helada. Ella había oído esa voz antes… en los recuerdos de Itachi.

Uno de los encapuchados descubrió su rostro, que mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Sakura-chan- dijo Nariko.

Sakura no salía del shock. No podía creer que tuviese en frente a Nariko. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la figura más alta.

-Esperaba otra reacción Sakura-onechan- dijo Itachi.

-Otosan, ¿ella es la tía Sakura?- dijo una vocecilla aniñada procedente de la figura más pequeña.

-Claro que es ella Raiko-baka sino otosan no la llamaría así- contestó con voz de niño la última figura.

-Raiko-bakaaaaaaaaaaa- se oyó una voz de bebé de entre la capa de Nariko

-Daichi-chan te he dicho un millón de veces que no le llames así a tu hermano.- le riñó Nariko.- ¿Qué pensará Sakura-chan de tu comportamiento? Además te he dicho que no digas malas palabras delante de Takeo, todavía es un bebé y repite todo lo que oye.

Sakura observó a las cuatro, mejor dicho cinco (pues un niño de unos dos años con el pelo morado oscuro piel blanca y ojos negros acababa de surgir entre la capa de Nariko) sin creerse que eso fuera realidad.

- _Tu mamá es un poco lenta Rakki-baka_ \- oyó Sakura en su mente.

Sakura se giró para mirar de dónde provenía aquella "voz". Tras ella se encontraba un tigre un poco más grande que Rakki, igual de blanco pero con un ojo azul hielo, el otro ojo lo tenía cerrado debido a una cicatriz.

Rakki soltó un rugido.

- _Tú sí que eres lento Shiro-dobe_ \- dijo Rakki para saltar encima de su hermano y comenzar a pelear. En realidad, más que una pelea era una manera de transmitirle a su hermano que lo había echado de menos.

Sakura estaba cada vez más confusa. Giró a mirar a la familia que tenía delante. Los dos niños mayores se habían descubierto ya sus rostros. Pudo reconocer a Daichi, seguía siendo igual que hacía cinco años, pero su cara ya no era tan aniñada. El otro niño, Raiko, por lo que había mencionado Daichi, era una copia exacta de Itachi, moreno, ojos negros y sus mismas marcas en la cara.

-jajajajajaj veo que te has sorprendido Sakura-chan, no ha sido la mejor presentación de la historia- rio Nariko mientras veía como su cuñada no reaccionaba.- niños vayan y presentaos a vuestra tía.

-Haaaaaai- gritaron ambos niños mientras corrían a abrazar a Sakura.

-Sakura-obasan yo soy Raiko, tengo cinco años y voy a ser tan fuerte como otosan- dijo el mediano de los niños.

-No le hagas caso Sakura-obasan, yo, Daichi Uchiha seré el que me vuelva más fuerte que otosan- dijo el mayor.

Al sentir los brazos de aquellos niños abrazándola, Sakura se dio cuento de que aquello no era un sueño.

Todo le daba vueltas, y poco a poco la oscuridad fue cerniéndose sobre ella, hasta que finalmente terminó por desvanecerse.

Itachi, que lo vio venir la sostuvo antes de que cayese al suelo.

-Raiko-baka, ¿qué le has hecho?- dijo Daichi enfrentándose a su hermano.

-Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro- dijo el pequeño con los ojos tristes, preocupado por su nueva tía.- otosan te juro que no le he hecho nada.

Itachi sonrió a su hijo mediano y con una mano le dio un golpe en la frente con dos dedos.

-Ya sé que tú no has hecho nada Raiko-kun- dijo con una sonrisa que provocó que su hijo mediano se girase a ver a su hermano con una cara que decía "ves idiota".

-¿Qué le ha pasado otosan?-preguntó Daichi ignorando las miradas furtivas de su hermano.

-Parece ser que vuestro primo está empezando a manifestarse- murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios Itachi, mientras se incorporaba con la pelirrosa en brazos.

-¿Primo?¿Tenemos un primo?¿Dónde está?- preguntó Raiko.

-Raiko-baka, nuestro primo todavía está dentro de Sakura-obasan- dijo Daichi haciéndose el hermano mayor listo.

-¿SAKURA-OBASAN SE HA COMIDO A NUESTRO PRIMO?- preguntó horrorizado Raiko, a lo que Nariko comenzó a reírse por las ocurrencias de su hijo mediano.

-No Raiko-chan, vuestro primo está creciendo dentro de ella, no se lo ha comido.

Ambos niños asintieron, intentando comprender lo que su madre lo decía.

Itachi se giró para mirar a Rakki y a Shiro que habían dejado de pelear.

-Gracias por avisarme a tiempo Rakki- dijo Itachi.

- _Contacte desde que me di cuenta que mamí me daría una hermanita, porque Karin-chan también detecta chakra y si se daba cuenta antes ella que yo se lo diría a la gente y el plan no habría salido bien- dijo Rakki orgulloso de sí mismo.- creo que ni siquiera mami sabe que mi hermanita está en camino._

 _-¿Hermanita? ¿Cómo sabes que es niña?-_ preguntó Shiro.

- _No lo sé, pero espero que lo sea, porque como sea un niño que se parezca a Sasuke-sama acabaré convertido en una alfombra._

Itachi asintió y miró a su cuñada inconsciente en sus brazos. Soltó un suspiro y miró al cielo.

-Las piezas ya están en el tablero… esperemos que kami-sama esté de nuestra parte.

* * *

** Sé que es una manera muy cutre de narrar la pelea de Naruto contra los caminos de Pain, pero como es algo que todos los que hemos visto Naruto Shippuden recordamos bien, y como era solo el conector que hiciese que la guerra se acelerase no quise extenderme con ello. Sé que la batalla no sucedió así, pero como es mi fic, puedo hacer lo que quiera muajajajaj (risa malvada).

Después de esta pequeña aclaración solo tengo que decir una cosa…. PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO. Pero he de decir en mi defensa que quien avisa no es traidor; este mes lo he tenido repleto de exámenes finales de la Uni y no he tenido tiempo de nada, es más dentro de siete horas tengo un final, pero como quise evadirme y relajarme un poco pues me puse a escribir y puff las palabras surgían solas. Tanto tiempo sin escribir es lo que tiene, que me dan ganas locas de seguir con esta historia.

Por cierto,…. ¿no me diréis que no estáis contentos con el estado de Sakura (guiño, guiño)?

Me alegra que os esté gustando tanto la historia. Sinceramente tengo más ideas en mente para otros fics, pero este fic será al que más cariño le tendré siempre, no solo por ser el primero sino porque esta historia lleva en mi cabeza más de siete años.

Creo que me estoy extendiendo mucho (sí la kunoichiftv tiene mono de escribir); pero eso es bueno; pensé en terminar el capítulo cuando Nariko le dice a Sakura: "Tenía ganas de conocerte Sakura-chan", pero mi inner me dijo: lakunoichiftv tus lectores ya saben que puedes ser perversa y dejar las cosas con demasiada intriga, recompénsalos esta vez con algo impactante que les deje con los ojos y bocas abiertas, que les deje con ganas de más pero no te maldigan por cortar el capítulo ahí. Así que finalmente mi inner me convenció (denle las gracias a ella, si fuera por mí los haría sufrir un poco más muajajajajajaj).

Para los que no lo sepan y sientan curiosidad estoy escribiendo "La Historia del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno", que contará la historia de Naruto y de Hinata, cómo se conocieron, cómo se casaron y demás cosas.

Por último… 140 REVIEWS?! (lakunoichiftv llora en una esquina de su habitación de alegría). No me puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. De verdad gracias por esta aceptación. Sé que a muchos se os hace eterna la espera, pero para compensarlo, puedo prometer y prometo que la semana que viene habrá otro capítulo de Crónicas y otro de Historia del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno.

Sin más que decir… disfrutad de la lectura.

Un beso.

Lakunoichiftv.


	25. Donde manda capitán no manda marinero

Hacía ya una semana que habían partido a la guerra. En ese momento, Sasuke se encontraba reunido con los demás Señores de la Guerra en una tienda militar que habían habilitado para que fuese la base estratégica.

Las primeras naciones en llegar al campo donde se suponía que se celebraría la batalla fueron las Tierras del Trueno y las del Fuego. Los demás fueron llegando conforme pasaban los días. El último en llegar, como no, había sido Kakashi, alegando que le habían avisado con muy poco tiempo de antelación.

De momento, Akatsuki no había hecho ningún movimiento, es más todavía seguían con vida, si mal no recordaban, cinco de sus miembros más importantes: Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzo, el hombre enmascarado e Itachi.

Pensar que dentro de poco volvería a ver a su hermano le hacía hervir la sangre, ahora incluso más que en el pasado, pues aquel mal nacido había osado hacerle daño a su mujer.

Todos los allí presentes se encontraban serios, y no era para menos. Aquella guerra era completamente diferente a las demás vividas hasta el momento. Lo normal era que dos Naciones entraran en conflicto por motivos políticos o simplemente por su rivalidad. Sin embargo esta era contra un adversario casi desconocido; una organización que pretendía el derrocamiento total de los regímenes feudales.

Lo problemático, como había dicho Shikamaru, era que todos los miembros de la organización habían pertenecido a alguna de las Tierras Feudales, lo que les daba una ventaja al saber la manera de luchar de los ejércitos. Al igual que se desconocía completamente cuantos miembros formaban el ejército enemigo.

Eran demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta.

En la reunión de hoy querían organizar a sus ejércitos en divisiones. La mayoría de las decisiones eran propuestas por Shikamaru; decisiones que eran aceptadas de buen gusto por los demás, al fin y al cabo, el líder del clan Nara era el mayor estratega de las Tierras Feudales.

Cuando acabó la reunión, cada uno de los líderes se fue por su lado.

-Sasuke-san- lo llamó Tsunade. La rubia se encontraba seria; era la primera guerra en la que luchaba sola, sin Jiraiya a su lado.

Sasuke se giró para mirar a la tía de su mujer. La rubia tenía unas profundas ojeras, y sus ojos se encontraban vacíos. El moreno no podía imaginar el calvario por el que estaría pasando Tsunade en esos momentos; Tsunade no había tenido hijos, Sakura y Jiraiya eran la única familia que le quedaba.

-Sasuke-san, no sé con exactitud qué es lo que pasó, pero deberías controlar esas ansias de asesinar a tu hermano, el enemigo podría utilizarlas en tu contra- murmuró la rubia con una voz carente de cualquier sentimiento.

-Hmm metete en tus asuntos Tsunade- dijo con indiferencia mientras se giraba para ir a su tienda.

-Desde el momento en el que mi sobrina se enamoró de ti se convirtió en mi asunto- Sasuke se detuvo- No dejaré que por un capricho de niño pequeño mi sobrina pase por el mismo sufrimiento que estoy pasando yo ahora.

Sasuke alzó su cabeza por encima de su hombro, mirando a la ahora única líder de las Tierras Libres.

-Es irónico que me diga eso la mujer que llevó a toda su nación a la guerra por venganza-el tono de Sasuke destilaba sarcasmo. Sabía que ese comentario podía estar fuera de lugar, que en realidad Tsunade solo quería lo mejor para él y para su mujer, pero el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, y las ganas de volver a casa nunca habían sido tan grandes.

Tsunade sonrió, pero su sonrisa no se vio reflejada en sus ojos, que permanecieron tristes.

-Yo no soy quien decide si nos internamos en la guerra o no Sasuke; ha sido el consejo que representó la voluntad general de todos y cada uno de los ninjas de las Tierras Libres; han sido ellos los que quieren que se haga justicia… Jiraiya desgraciadamente ha sido un mártir en esta guerra… gracias a él muchas vidas se han salvado ya. Siempre será recordado como un héroe- al decir esto pasó al lado del marido de su sobrina- Tú eres el único que puede tomar esa decisión Sasuke, puedes dejarte llevar por la ira y la venganza y quedarte para siempre en este campo de batalla, o luchar con el corazón para proteger a las personas que amas.

La rubia se retiró dejando tras de sí a un Sasuke pensativo.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado hacía seis meses cuál era su prioridad hubiera respondido sin vacilar: matar a su hermano y vengar a su padre; sin embargo, si le hicieran esa misma pregunta a día de hoy su respuesta no sería tan clara. Tenía ante sí la oportunidad perfecto para cumplir dicha venganza, pero conocía bien a su hermano, la batalla acabaría con los dos; y había hecho una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a romper con su mujer.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo mientras salía de la tienda e iba a la suya. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar vio algo por el rabillo del ojo; era su general Suigetsu, que se encontraba sentado en una tienda contigua a la de él. Tenía en sus manos una carta, la misma carta que llevaba consigo desde que partieron al frente. Tenía la mirada perdida y melancólica. Al notarse observado Suigetsu se giró y miró a su jefe.

-Es irónico que una simple mujer sea capaz de derrotarme con tan solo unas cuantas palabras escritas en una carta, ¿verdad jefe?- dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. –Yo, la "Reencarnación del Demonio", que nunca le temí a la muerte y siempre tenía ansias de sangre, ahora solo quiero estar al lado de la pelos de escoba y ver nacer a nuestro hijo- miró para arriba y soltó un suspiro- ¿Usted cree que estoy enfermo, o a usted también le pasa lo mismo?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su Señor.

-Hmm… lo que pasa es que eres idiota- contestó Sasuke mientras entraba en su tienda. Pudo oír como Suigetsu se reía y murmuraba algo así como "yo seré idiota pero usted no está en situación distinta a la mía".

Dentro de la habitación, Sasuke se sintió como se venía sintiendo desde que llegó al campo de batalla, vacío. Encontraba todo demasiado impersonal, sin vida. Todo porque su mujer no estaba allí.

Era una mujer metomentodo, con una capacidad sin par para encontrar problemas. Era demasiado orgullosa y no paraba de retarlo. Pero había sido su luz en mitad de la oscuridad. No había día, y noche, que no la echara en falta.

Había días que soñaba que ambos se encontraban la mar de tranquilos tomando el té en el jardín de su casa mientras veían correr a unos niños, sus hijos. Cuando se levantaba y descubría que se encontraba solo en aquella espartana tienda militar, y que aquella visión solo había sido un sueño se maldecía.

Se maldecía por la mala suerte que había tenido: sentirse no querido con su padre, cuando éste comenzó a respetarlo lo había perdido, asesinado por la persona que más admiraba, su hermano; cuando apareció Sakura y su vida se vio iluminada por su luz, toda alegría se vio eclipsada por el estallido de aquella guerra.

Se maldijo porque al fin y al cabo, aquello había sido un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son.

* * *

Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Sakura. Se encontraba tumbada en algún sitio cómodo y mullido. Abrió lentamente los ojos, e intentó incorporarse un poco aturdida. Nada más sentarse comprobó que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. En ese momento, una arcada le recorrió todo el esófago.

-Ten- escuchó hablar a alguien mientras le tendía una palangana y sujetaba su larga melena pelirrosa. Sakura no pudo pensar en nada más que sujetar con fuerza la palangana y arrojar todo lo que contenía su estómago.

Sakura, con la respiración agitada por lo sucedido, comenzó a relajarse y a sentirse mejor. Fue en ese momento cuando levantó su pelirrosa cabeza y miró a la persona que le había estado ayudando.

Nariko.

Abrió todavía más los ojos. Cuando fue a hablar otra arcada la sorprendió.

-Shhh, tranquila, estas a salvo- habló la pelimorada mientras le sostenía el pelo a la pobre ojiverde, que no podía hacer otra cosa que devolver.

Veinte minutos después, con la pelirrosa ya estable, y después de lavarse la boca, miró a la mujer de su cuñado.

-Conque no fue un sueño- murmuró la pelirrosa en voz apenas audible.

-Jajajaja ya le dije a Itachi que al enseñarte tanto recuerdo cuando nos vieses no nos ibas a reconocer como los verdaderos, pero dijo que era la única manera de hacerte ver la verdad- dijo la pelimorada mientras se incorporaba para atender al pequeño Takeo que acababa de incorporarse de una cunita y estaba restregándose los ojitos.

-Okasan- murmuró el pequeño mientras alzaba sus pequeños bracitos para que su madre lo cogiese y mimase un rato.

Sakura estaba impactada por la revelación. No solo Itachi se había manifestado delante de ella, sino que también lo había hecho su familia al completo; y con dos nuevos integrantes a los que ella no "conocía".

Sakura miró a su alrededor para comprobar que se encontraba en una habitación sin ventanas, pero muy bien acondicionada: tenía tres camas bien hechas, una pequeña estufa en el centro de la habitación. Muchos juguetes se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Era más que evidente que en aquella casa estaba siendo habitada desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Sakura a Nariko, que se encontraba cambiando al pequeño Takeo.

-Estás en nuestra casa- dijo la pelimorada sin mirarla, concentrada en sus quehaceres.

-Eso no es muy revelador- murmuró la pelirrosa con ironía mientras se levantaba de la cama, con paso pausado, pues se encontraba todavía débil. La risa de Nariko no se hizo esperar.

-Jajaja no te enfades Sakura-chan, ahora te lo explicamos todo. Sostén a Takeo un segundo que termine de limpiar esto- dijo Nariko mientras le ponía en sus brazos al pequeño pelimorado, que la miraba con sus ojitos negros abiertos como platos.

-¿okachan?- preguntó el niño mientras miraba a su madre.

-No pasa nada cariño, es tu tía Sakura- dijo la pelimorada mientras seguía recogiendo las cosas que había en la cunita de su hijo.

-¿Obasan?- preguntó el niño mientras miraba a la mujer que lo sostenía- Sakura-obasaaaaaan- dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa, que se encontraba perpleja. El niño comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos de Sakura- SAKURA-OBASAAAN mimos- reclamaba el niño mientras apretaba más fuerte el abrazo.

Sakura, aun atónita apretó al pequeño contra sí, que contento comenzó a reír, ante la atenta y tierna mirada de Nariko. Sakura al ver que la pelimorada ya había terminado de ordenar le fue a dar al niño. Pero el pequeño, contento de que otra mujer le prestase atención, se aferró a la pelirrosa, haciendo un mohín.

-Jajajaja creo que Takeo no está por la labor de dejar tus brazos Sakura-chan- decía contenta la pelimorada.- Además, deberías ir acostumbrándote.

-¿Acostumbrarme a qué?-preguntó Sakura todavía más desubicada.

Justo en ese momento, irrumpieron en la habitación como un torbellino Raiko seguido de Daichi.

-Dame ese Kunai Raiko-baka- reclamaba el mayor de los niños mientras perseguía a su hermano.

-¡Otochan dijo que podía cogerlo!- decía el mediano mientras se escondía detrás de Sakura; lo que provocó que los niños comenzaran a perseguirse corriendo alrededor de la pelirrosa.

-¡Niños por dios comportaos! ¿Qué pensará Sakura-chan?- gritó Nariko, haciendo que ambos niños parasen en seco y pusieran caras de pleno terror.- dadme ese kunai, os he dicho que no quiero ver armas dentro de casa.

-Otochan dijo que ya tengo edad para llevar kunais, y si otochan dice que puedo llevarlas no hay más que decir- dijo Daichi, hinchando pecho de manera orgullosa, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su tía, comprobando que estuviese mirándolo.

-U-CHI-HA DA-I-CHI.- dijo Nariko, recalcando cada una de las sílabas del nombre de su hijo mayor- el kunai, ¡YA!

El mayor de los niños dio un respingo, y su cara demostraba puro terror. Con la mano temblorosa le tendió el kunai a su madre.

-Tú y tú- dijo la pelimorada mientras señalaba a Daichi y a Raiko, que se había ocultado tras Sakura- recoged todo este desorden- dijo señalando los juguetes.

-Okachan, yo no he dicho ni hecho nada- decía Raiko mientras sacaba la cabeza tras las piernas de la pelirrosa.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no cojas armas, que no hagas rabiar a tu hermano y que recogieses todo el desorden- decía mientras miraba a sus hijos mayores de manera seria.- y no habéis hecho lo que os dije. Quiero todo listo antes de la cena o no habrá postre, ¿entendido?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAI- dijeron ambos niños mientras comenzaban a ordenar todo.

Nariko se giró hacia Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-Uchihas, orgullosos como ellos solos; qué te voy a contar que no sepas- dijo mientras iba a coger al pequeño Takeo, que se aferró todavía más en Sakura, haciendo reír a Nariko- al parecer tienes un nuevo fan Sakura-chan.

Sakura, por su parte, sentía que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era de las situaciones más surrealistas que había vivido.

-Vamos mejor al salón, tenemos que hablar- dijo con un tono suave indicando a la pelirrosa por donde tenían que ir.

Estaban fuera del pasillo cuando Nariko, ante el silencio, se giró.

-UCHIHA DAICHI, UCHIHA RAIKO, poneos a ordenar- gritó la pelimorada. Tras su grito se volvió a escuchar el sonido de pasos apresurados y objetos siendo arrojados a saber dónde. Nariko soltó un suspiro de resignación.- No sé por qué les digo que recojan… al fin y al cabo meterán todo debajo de la cama y me tocará a mi ordenarlo en otro momento.

-Mujer no seas tan dura con ellos- Sakura escuchó la voz de su cuñado. Itachi se encontraba sentado alrededor de una mesa del té. Iba vestido con un yukata de estar por casa. A Sakura le daba la sensación de estar delante de un padre de familia normal y corriente, no del temible ninja que era su cuñado.

-Los defiendes así porque tú eres igual que ellos- recriminó Nariko mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Mientras suspiraba frustrada.- y encima soy yo sola contra vosotros cuatro… ¡aaaains kami-sama!¡¿Qué te he hecho yo para darme cuatro hombres tan orgullosos!? Yo solo pido una niña que me ayude a equilibrar la balanza- decía con falso pesar la pelimorada.

-Eso lo dices porque está Sakura-chan delante, porque estas encantada con tus tres hombrecitos y conmigo- dijo jocoso Itachi.

-Tochaaaaaan- gritó Takeo mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Itachi, que demostró unos reflejos increíbles al agarrar al vuelo a su hijo pequeño, que se reía por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo su padre.

Sakura todavía se encontraba de pie, contemplando aquella estampa. Fue Nariko quien se dio cuenta de que Sakura todavía estaba de pie, anonadada.

-Sakura-chan siéntate, creo que te debemos una explicación.- dijo en tono calmado Nariko.

Itachi paró de hacerle cosquillas a su hijo, y adoptó una mirada seria. El pequeño Takeo comenzó a revolverse, demandante de más mimos, pero al ver la cara de seriedad que portaba su padre, decidió estarse quieto, mirando a su nueva tía fijamente.

Sakura, tomó asiento muy lentamente, observando a su cuñado. Itachi soltó un pequeño suspiro de molestia y le pasó el niño a Nariko, quien lo acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Antes que nada, siento mucho que nuestra reunión haya sido en esta situación, pero el tiempo va en nuestra contra, y más en tu actual situación- dijo Itachi mientras la miraba con cariño, el cariño que se le tiene a los hermanos.

-¿A qué situación te refieres?- habló Sakura de modo pausado.

-Te has desmayado, has tenido nauseas, y supongo que has tenido dolores de espalda últimamente-dijo Itachi mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Tú eres médico-ninja, dime tú qué es lo que tienes.

Sakura fue abriendo lo ojos poco a poco, hasta más no poder. A su vez, su cara fue adoptando un tono muy pálido. Llevó las manos a su todavía plano vientre y cerró los ojos; para luego abrirlos de golpe. Su labio comenzó a temblar.

-No… no… no es posible- tartamudeó Sakura poniéndose todavía más blanca.

-¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo Sakura-chan?-preguntó Nariko mientras le sonreía; estaban completamente seguros que Sakura estaba esperando al próximo miembro del clan Uchiha, pero quería que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Sakura fue a responder cuando una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Su última menstruación había sido antes de llegar a las Tierras del Té, hacía casi dos meses. Debido a todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo se decía que la falta de la regla había sido por el estrés, pues ella era una persona muy regular. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Volvió a palpar su vientre para auscultarse mejor.

Efectivamente. Allí, en su bajo vientre, había un pequeño pero perceptible chakra ajeno a ella.

Las lágrimas fueron acumulándose en los ojos de la pelirrosa, lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Voy a tener un bebé, un bebé de Sasuke-kun- decía mientras ponía una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara de felicidad. Se levantó de golpe- VOY A TENER UN BEBÉ, TENGO QUE DECÍRSELO A SASUKE-KUN- y la pelirrosa, loca como era, fue hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, pero fue detenida por Itachi, que en un parpadeo había pasado de estar sentado en la mesa a estar delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso- ITACHI-KUN QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO SI NO QUIERES SALIR POR LOS AIRES, SASUKE-KUN TIENE QUE SABER QUE VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ.

-Tsss, te dije que iba a reaccionar así- dijo Itachi a su mujer, que se reía por la reacción de la pelirrosa.- Sakura-onechan, Sasuke-kun todavía no lo puede saber, por eso le dije a Rakki que te trajese en este momento.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LE PUEDO DECIR NADA A SASUKE-KUN?! CON LAS GANAS QUE TENÍA DE TENER UN HEREDERO- gritaba Sakura como una loca- SE ESMERÓ MUCHO PARA CONSEGUIRLO Y AHORA SE HA IDO A LA GUERRA SIN SABERLO.

La carcajada de Nariko no se hizo esperar, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Itachi se sonrojasen mucho.

-Sakura-onechan, no quiero imaginarme a Sasuke-kun en esa situación, así que por favor relájate y toma asiento otra vez- dijo Itachi girando la cabeza, intentado ocultar su sonrojo.-Conociendo a Sasuke-kun se presentaría aquí en el instante en el que se entere que será padre y eso desestabilizara el curso de la guerra.

Ante este último comentario los humos de la pelirrosa se bajaron al instante. Se llevó las manos a su vientre y agachó la cabeza.

-Yo no quiero hacerle mal a Sasuke-kun, pensé que saber que vamos a ser padres le darían todavía más incentivos para volver sano y salvo- dijo la pelirrosa triste.

Itachi suspiró por enésima vez esa noche, y abrazó a su cuñada.

-Sakura-chan no te preocupes, a Sasuke-kun no le va a pasar nada, de eso me encargaré yo- decía el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su cuñada.- Anda siéntate, que todavía no te he contado nada.- Sakura asintió, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sabíais que estaba embarazada? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía- preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Rakki es descendiente de Matatabi, un bijuu, una bestia de chakra; ellos son más sensibles al chakra que los Uzumakis- dijo el moreno mientras volvía a tomar asiento al lado de su mujer y de su pequeño hijo, que, incluso con los gritos de la pelirrosa, había conseguido dormirse.- le pedí a Rakki que si quedabas embarazada debía traerte aquí, si Sasuke se enteraba que ibas a tener a su hijo lo más seguro es que hubiera hecho algo para no separarse de ti, y eso complicaría mucho hacer posible la profecía.

-Otra vez la maldita profecía- dijo Sakura enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿me puedes explicar qué es esa famosa profecía en la que se supone que intervendré?

-Eso te lo explicaré más detalladamente después de cenar, cuando no haya nadie escuchando conversaciones ajenas detrás de la puerta- dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos y miraba a la puerta.

Tímidamente Daichi y Raiko salieron de detrás de la puerta, sabiendo que habían sido cazados por su padre, como era normal.

-La idea fue de Daichi otosan- dijo Raiko mientras señalaba a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué dices pedazo de baka? Si fuiste tú el que dijo de venir- se defendió el mayor.

-¿Y siendo el mayor le haces caso a un niño de cinco años?¿quién es más baka de los dos?- dijo Raiko con sorna a su hermano.

Daichi comenzó a sonrojarse, sabiendo que esta batalla la había ganado su hermano. Iba a darle un tortazo a su hermano, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de su padre se lo pensó mejor.

-Tss… mocoso- murmuró Daichi mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura, enfadado por haber perdido contra su hermano mediano.

-Tú- dijo Itachi señalando a Raiko, que estaba a punto de empezar a reírse de su hermano- te he dicho que no provoques peleas que no puedes ganar.

-Si yo no he dicho más que la verdad tochan- dijo con "inocencia" el pequeño.

-Tss… igualito a su madre- murmuró Itachi por lo bajo, ganándose un zape de su mujer.

-Uchiha Itachi, no empieces- y tras decir esto, Nariko se levantó y llevó al pequeño Takeo a la habitación, para volver a la sala- ¿qué hacéis todos sentados? Venga, arriba. Sakura y yo preparamos la cena, vosotros tres preparad la mesa.

Como si hubiera sido una orden directa de Dios, los tres varones Uchiha se levantaron sobre la marcha y comenzaron a preparar la mesa para la cena. Sakura se giró atónita para mirar a Nariko. La mujer no podía superar el metro sesenta de altura, y parecía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, pero al parecer, era ella quien mandaba en la casa.

-¿Cómo haces para mantenerlos a todos a raya? Por lo que Itachi me enseñó de ti, eras muy adorable- dijo Sakura mientras la acompañaba a la cocina.

-jajajajaja seguro que no te enseñó ninguna de nuestras discusiones- decía Nariko mientras ponía a calentar la sopa que tenía en una olla.- siempre están diciendo lo orgullosos que son los Uchihas, pero se olvidan que nosotras también lo somos- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pelirrosa- con el paso del tiempo acabaron comprendiendo a la perfección el dicho de "donde manda capitán no manda marinero", y créeme que en esta casa yo soy el capitán jajajaja.

La pelirrosa sonrió. Viendo la estampa que formaba la familia de su cuñado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún día, esperaba que cercano, Sasuke y ella tuvieran la misma familia.

-Sakura-chan, ya está listo, vamos- dijo Nariko mientras cargaba la olla- Espero que la mesa ya esté lista- dijo alzando la voz para que sus chicos la escucharan.

Al salir de la cocina, ambas mujeres vieron que la mesa estaba lista y los tres hombres Uchihas sentados en la mesa, expectantes.

-Así me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios la pelimorada, y comenzó a servir la cena- Raiko-kun no empieces a comer antes de que todos estemos servidos- reprimió Nariko al ver como su hijo mediano estaba a punto de comenzar a comer.

-HMM- "dijo" el pequeño, provocando la risa de la pelirrosa, haciendo que todos se girasen para mirarla.

-jajajaja lo siento, pero es que acabo de comprobar que ese monosílabo parece ser genético en los Uchihas- decía Sakura mientras reía.

-Hmm- "dijeron" los tres Uchihas a la vez, provocando la risa de ambas mujeres, haciéndolos sonrojar. La verdad es que ya les salía de manera involuntaria.

-Lo que te queda por vivir Sakura.- dijo Nariko risueña.

Y así, rodeada de un ambiente familiar, Sakura pudo sentirse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tranquila.

Pobre Sakura, se había olvidado que antes de la tempestad, siempre reinaba la calma.

* * *

Hello! Pues aquí tienen otro capítulo más. Espero que os guste.

De verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dais a través de vuestros reviews, fav y follows.

Este mes no lo tengo tan saturado (de momento) así que no creo que haya ningún impedimento para poder continuar más seguido con ambas historias.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias, disfrutad de la lectur0a, y ya saben, a lakunoichiftv le gusta saber que su historia os está gustando.

Un beso y un abrazo, Lakunoichiftv


	26. La profecía

Sasuke, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido había creído ver a su mujer acostada a su lado sonriéndole, lo que hizo que se incorporara sobre la marcha, solo para comprobar que había sido una invención de su imaginación.

Después de maldecir a casi todo el panteón, el moreno se levantó y salió de su tienda.

El campamento se encontraba casi desierto, solo se veía algún que otro soldado que se encontraría de guardia. Sasuke caminó hasta que se encontraba a las afueras del campamento, necesitaba caminar un rato para despejarse.

-Temeeeeeeeeee, ¿no nos vas a abandonar para irte con Sakura-chan verdad?- el grito de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se cabreara todavía más. Se giró mientras le pegaba una patada al rubio, solo para descubrir que era un clon.

-Tss, estúpido dobe, ¿pretendes despertar a todos?- gruñó Sasuke mientras se giraba para encarar al rubio que se encontraba encaramado en la rama un árbol cercado.- ¿Es que no puedo tener un maldito momento de tranquilidad?

-Teme no seas así, me harás creer que no aprecias mi compañía- decía el rubio mientras se reía.

-Hmm- "dijo" Sasuke quien prosiguió caminando hasta el final de un acantilado, donde se sentó con sus piernas colgando en el abismo.

-La echas de menos ¿verdad?- murmuró Naruto de manera serena mientras se sentaba al lado de su primer y mejor amigo. Sasuke simplemente le mandó una mirada de reojo, comprobando que el rubio tenía intención de estar largo rato a su lado- yo también echo de menos a Hinata-chan y a Bolt- habló el rubio mientras se atusaba el pelo- Hinata antes de irnos me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Sasuke dejó de mirar al infinito para mirar a su amigo; Naruto se encontraba un poco sonrojado.

-Hmm felicidades dobe, por fin tendrás un hijo que no nazca a los siete meses- felicitó el moreno a la par que picaba a su amigo; lo que provocó que Naruto se sonrojase todavía más y comenzase a reírse nervioso.

-Oe oe oe ¡teme no te pases, encima que quería compartir mi alegría contigo!- gritó el rubio "molesto" con su amigo, para luego volver a mirar al horizonte- la primera vez que fui a la guerra no estaba tan aterrado como ahora… tengo miedo de no volver a ver a Hinata sonreírme, no de no volver escuchar a Bolt llamándome otosan o no conocer a mi futuro hijo.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada en el horizonte, meditando sobre lo que le había dicho su amigo. A él le pasaba algo parecido; no concebía un futuro donde no volviese a ver a su pelirrosa.

-Es la vida que nos ha tocado vivir-murmuró Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de Naruto- lo único que podemos hacer es luchar y ganar para que las generaciones futuras no vivan lo que nosotros hemos vivido.

Naruto miró largo y tendido a su amigo; una sonrisa fue apareciendo lentamente en sus labios.

-Sasuke- el moreno se giró; contadas habían sido las ocasiones que Naruto lo llamaba por su nombre- Sakura-chan te ha hechizado pero bien.

-Tss, ¿qué dices dobe?- preguntó "molesto" Sasuke mientras se incorporaba y hacía un ademán de irse, mientras el rubio reía.

-Teme, hace años no te importaría haber caído en batalla por la gloria de tus Tierras; ahora no solo quieres que tus Tierras prosperen, sino que quieres volver para estar con tu Sakurita- decía mientras reía- Además, dudo que quieras morir sabiendo que vas perdiendo la competición.

Sasuke gruñó, Naruto no solo había descubierto cuan atado a su mujer se encontraba, sino que le había recordado que de todos los Señores de la Guerra él era el único que no tenía o tendría dentro de poco un heredero…

… o eso pensaba él.

Sasuke caminó en silencio hasta llegar a su tienda, cansado, con la única esperanza de poder conseguir dormirse.

Cuando se encontraba ya dentro de la cama, notó como algo o alguien se movía fuera de su tienda. Sasuke, aun dentro de la cama cogió un kunai y permaneció quieto, a la espera. Sintió como una mano iba acercándose lentamente a él. En menos de un parpadeo Sasuke había tumbado al intruso en el suelo mientras ponía el kunai contra su cuello.

-Ei ei ei primo que soy yo- la voz de Shisui hizo que bajase el kunai.

-¿Qué coño haces entrando en mi tienda a estas horas con ese sigilo Shisui?¿Acaso quieres que te mate?- dijo con molestia Sasuke mientras se incorporaba de encima de su primo.

-Preferiría una muerte lenta antes que acatar las órdenes que me diste para estos días- murmuró sombrío Shisui. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja arqueada- No me digas que te olvidaste la orden que me mandaste primo, porque eso me pondría todavía de más mala leche.

Ante el silencio de Sasuke, Shisui maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Tan mal general soy que me has mandado a la división de las Tierras Libres?- dijo con molestia Shisui.

-¿Qué tienen de malo? Son nuestros aliados- dijo Sasuke sin entender el malestar de su primo.

-¿Qué qué tienen de malo?¡¿Qué qué tienen de malo?!- comenzó a alterarse Shisui mientras comenzaba a hacer aspavientos- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar rodeado de mujeres ninjas con mal carácter?¿ A qué no? Pues es peor que una sentencia de muerte, es más, una kunoichi ya me ha sentenciado.

Sasuke se fijó mejor en su primo, y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Shisui traía un labio partido.

-Shisui…¿qué coño has hecho?- preguntó Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sabía por experiencia que Shisui podía llegar a ser bastante molesto, y la tendencia de la gente muchas veces solía ser intentar arrearle, pero casi siempre salía ileso de sus batallas particulares, no por nada era uno de los mejores ninjas de todas las Tierras Feudales.

-Yo no he hecho nada- se excusó Shisui- yo solo fui al río a por agua y a darme un baño, pero cuando llegué a él había una mujer de las Tierras Libres bañándose; yo solo le dije si le importaba que me bañara yo también, que no iba a hacerle nada porque prefiero mujeres más femeninas que las kunoichis y ¿te puedes creer que la tipa me dio un puñetazo que me hizo volar hasta el campamento?- dijo indignado Shisui.- No hay quien entienda a las mujeres de las Tierras Libres…

Sasuke no sabía si reír o atizar a su primo; solamente a él se le ocurría preguntarle a una mujer si podía bañarse con ella y peor aún, le había dicho que las mujeres de las Tierras Libres eran lo contrario a la feminidad.

Había que admitir a su primo; cuando conoció a Sakura había cometido el error de pensar que una kunoichi era todo lo contrario a la feminidad… cuan idiota había sido… además… teniendo en cuenta que el primer contacto que había tenido con su mujer había sido un golpe más que considerable, le hacía gracia pensar que su primo podría repetir el patrón.

-Shisui… definitivamente eres idiota- murmuró mientras lo echaba de su habitación.

-Ei ei ei ei primo ¿no vas a cambiarme de división? Corro el riesgo de morir- dijo Shisui desesperado.

-Hmm lo único que corre riesgo es tu soltería- dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba la entrada de su tienda, dejando a un Shisui desconcertado sin entender a lo que se refería su primo.

-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?- murmuró por lo bajo mientras se iba, de manera muy sigilosa a su tienda, no fuera a ser que su "verdugo" estuviese esperando para cumplir su sentencia.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la mesa del salón de la familia del Uchiha mayor. Habían acabado de cenar y los niños se encontraban recogiendo la mesa y poniendo las cosas en el fregadero, para que Nariko los lavara luego.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de contarte todo Sakura- dijo Itachi mientras se incorporaba, haciendo que los niños lo mirase.

-Touchan¿ vas a ir a _ese_ sitio?- preguntó Daichi.

-¿Podemos ir contigo?-preguntó Raiko.

-Niños, si vosotros vais conmigo, ¿Quién protegerá a mamá y a Takeo-kun?- preguntó Itachi, dejando a ambos niños con los ojos abiertos. Su padre confiaba en ellos para proteger a su hermano pequeño y a su madre.

-Nosotros los cuidaremos touchan- dijeron los dos niños a la vez con gesto solemne.

Nariko reía desde el interior de la cocina, sabía muy bien que aquella era la única manera que tenían aquellos dos de estarse quietos.

-¿Vamos Sakura?- le preguntó Itachi mientras le tendía la mano, para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Sakura comenzó a seguir a Itachi fuera de la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Sakura.

-Necesito que veas el porqué de toda esta situación- murmuró Itachi.

Sakura comenzó a caminar por el bosque, siguiendo a Itachi, no había tardado ni cinco minutos cuando algo llamó la atención de Sakura.

-No…no… no puede ser- murmuró la pelirrosa desconcertada. Delante de ella, a unos quinientos metros delante de ella se encontraba la mansión Uchiha.- Es imposible.

Itachi paró de caminar y volteó a mirar a la pelirrosa. Sonrió.

-¿Dónde no buscarías nunca a tu peor enemigo Sakura-chan?- preguntó Itachi mientras comenzaba a caminar.- Nadie buscaría en su propia casa ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo es posible que hayáis estado viviendo aquí durante cinco años y nadie se haya dado cuenta? Es imposible que nadie no se diera cuenta de que hay una casa en mitad del bosque a cinco minutos de la mansión principal- Sakura no entendía cómo su cuñado, el individuo que Sasuke más tiempo y dedicación había utilizado para encontrar, hubiera estado todo ese tiempo tan cerca de ellos.

-Puse uno de los genjutsus más poderosos que conozco alrededor de mi casa; cualquier persona que se interne en el bosque tendrá la sensación de haber estado vagando por un inmenso bosque, cuando en realidad solamente permanecen parados largo tiempo mirando una ilusión que yo cree- dijo Itachi mientras proseguía su camino- el mismo genjutsu rodea el lugar al que nos dirigimos.

Sakura asintió, todavía más confusa que antes. Ahora entendía cómo su cuñado había contactado con ella sin ser detectado por nadie.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque de los Uchihas, que era mucho más extenso de lo que pensaba. Caminaron durante quince minutos en silencio, hasta llegar a lo que Sakura le pareció un templo antiguo y casi en ruinas.

-¿Qué es esto Itachi?- preguntó Sakura.

-Es el Antiguo templo de los Uchihas; contadas son las personas que saben de su existencia- murmuró Itachi mientras se paraba delante de la entrada del templo.- Sakura, pase lo que pase no tengas miedo, no corres ningún peligro.

-Itachi, ¿te importaría no asustarme todavía más? Decirme que no voy a correr ningún peligro es como decirme que algo demasiado raro va a pasar- dijo Sakura desconfiada de las palabras de su cuñado.

Justo en ese momento un temblor recorrió el suelo bajo sus pies. Sakura miró a su cuñado.

-Dime que esto es cosa tuya- murmuró.

-No es cosa mía, es cosa de ella- dijo Itachi mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a los árboles más allá del templo.

-¿De ella?¿Quién es ell…?- Sakura no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Ante ellos, emergiendo lentamente del bosque, apareció una tigresa; una tigresa gigante; una tigresa gigante de fuego.

Sakura comenzó a temblar. El poder que emanaba de aquel ser era desorbitante. Nunca había sentido un chakra igual.

-Itachi-kun… ¿Qué está pasando?- murmuró temblorosa la pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chan, te presento a Matatabi, la dos colas- dijo sin más Itachi.

Sakura parpadeó sin parar, aquello que estaba viendo parecía imposible de creer.

-¿Es está chica la sacerdotisa de Amaterasu?- preguntó la enorme bestia. El todo de voz era de curiosidad, pero aun así a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Sí, Matatabi-sama, es ella, la pieza que faltaba- dijo Itachi

-Bien- la enorme tigresa comenzó a caminar, haciendo temblar a Sakura.- No me tengas miedo chiquilla, no te voy a hacer daño; es más, tengo que darte las gracias de cuidar a uno de mis descendientes.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Sakura sin entender.

-Se refiere a Rakki Sakura- aclaró Itachi.

-¿Ya le has contado por qué está aquí Itachi?- preguntó Matatabi mientras se sentaba en sus cuartos traseros, como lo haría cualquier minino.

-A eso iba- dijo mientras posaba su mirada en la pelirrosa- Sakura, entremos al templo.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a seguir a su cuñado, sin apartar la mirada de Matatabi, todavía temerosa de que aquel gigantesco animal se lo pensara mejor y decidiera convertirla en su cena.

El interior del templo era lúgubre, apenas iluminado por algunas vela. Poco a poco los ojos de Sakura fueron acostumbrándose a la penumbra y pudo ver con algo más de claridad el interior del templo. Las paredes se encontraban llenas de máscaras de demonios, cosa que hizo estremecer a Sakura.

Su cuñado caminó hasta pararse en mitad de la sala, se agachó y alzó una de las tablas de madera que había en el suelo; Sakura pudo ver que debajo de la trampilla había unas escaleras. La pelirrosa no podía ver a dónde dirigían aquellas escaleras.

Itachi le tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras que se encontraban en plena oscuridad. La ojijade bajó las escaleras de la mano de su cuñado, pues no veía nada, y supuso que Itachi con el Sharingan no tendría dificultad en bajar las escaleras a oscuras.

Nada más poner un pie en aquella sala, las antorchas de la sala comenzaron a encenderse, dejando ver una enorme piedra escrita.

-Sakura… en esta piedra se encuentra escrita la famosa profecía en la que estás involucrada- murmuró Itachi.

Sakura se acercó desconfiada a la piedra. Abrió muchos los ojos al leer lo que decía en la piedra.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo?- preguntó Sakura furiosa mientras se giraba para encarar a su cuñado- ¡Aquí solo pone los nombres de los Líderes del Clan Uchiha! ¡¿Cómo van a ser un puñado de nombres la profecía!?

Itachi suspiró con cansancio mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz; su cuñada podía ser demasiado impulsiva y se enfadaba con demasiada facilidad.

-Sakura-chan, relájate. Los nombres de los Líderes del Clan es lo que leen aquellos que no tienen sangre del Clan Uchiha- se excusó Itachi.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que yo lo lea? Por si se te ha olvidado, el apellido Uchiha me viene de matrimonio no de sangre- dijo Sakura todavía más enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Itachi se rió y caminó hasta Sakura, hasta quedarse a la altura de la pelirrosa.

-Por si se te había olvidado Sakura-chan, ahora sí que tienes sangre Uchiha- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en el vientre de Sakura para luego retirarla. Sabía por Nariko que aquel gesto era muy íntimo para una mujer embarazada, pero le tenía tanto cariño a su cuñada que ya la veía como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

Sakura, ante el comentario de Itachi se sonrojó. Comenzó a acariciar su todavía plano vientre mientras sonreía.

-Es verdad, ahora tengo algo de sangre Uchiha en mí, aunque sea solo por nueve meses- dijo todavía sonriendo.

-Sakura, mientras tocas tu vientre, donde está mi sobrino, lee la piedra- dijo Itachi quitándose del frente de su cuñada para que ésta pudiese leer la piedra otra vez.

Sakura así lo hizo. En un primer momento seguía viendo los mismos nombre que había visto anteriormente; al siguiente parpadeo, la piedra había cambiado completamente.

En vez de haber solo letras, también había varios dibujos. El que más llamó la atención de la chica fue la que se encontraba en la parte superior de la piedra.

Dos mujeres se encontraban a lomos de una bestia gigante mientras eran custodiadas por dos gigantes que se enfrentaban a una mujer que poseía un halo de luz a su alrededor. Bajo el dibujo había la siguiente profecía:

 _Cuando la sacerdotisa de tsukuyomi atrape al hijo…_

… _y el hijo mate al padre._

 _Cuando el otro hijo jure venganza..._

… _y sea atrapado por la sacerdotisa de amaterasu._

 _Cuando ambas porten en su seno los hijos de los hijos…_

… _será el momento en el que el traidor, conocedor de lo aquí dicho…_

 _... se aliará con las sombras, que trataran de abrir las puertas de la destructora…_

 _Los Uchihas y Matatabi deberán luchar a la par para evitar el retorno de la destructora…_

… _en caso de que ella resurja… que kami-sama ampere nuestras almas._

* * *

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé: mucha demora para tan pequeño capítulo, pero quería que cuando se revelase la profecía ningún acontecimiento pudiera eclipsarlo. También he de admitir que lo hice con intención, seguro que más de uno se quedará ahora con la intriga (muajajaja). O una de dos: esperaréis con ansias el siguiente capítulo, o me odiaréis eternamente.

Siento haber tardado tanto, sé que prometí capítulos más seguidos, pero es que pensaba que este semestre iba a ser menos ajetreado que el anterior… ilusa de mí.

Quiero dejar claro que soy una persona que cuando empieza algo no para hasta terminarlo, aunque tarde algo más de lo esperado, así que no os preocupéis, no dejaría de escribir este fic hasta acabarlo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dedican unos segundos de su tiempo en dejarme un review, al igual que todos aquellos que le han dado follow o fav a este fic.

De verdad, siento la demora, pero es lo máximo que he podido hacer.

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

Lakunoichiftv.


	27. Detonante

_Debo de estar paranoico_ \- pensó Shisui mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia su tienda. Caminaba así de precavido porque no quería encontrarse con aquella mujer de las Tierras Libres que se la tenía jurada. No entendía por qué aquella mujer se había puesto así con él; ¿acaso no se había comportado como un caballero diciéndole que no pretendía nada extraño con ella?- mujeres ¿quién las entiende?- murmuró para sí mientras entraba a su tienda.

Se fue desvistiendo hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Con un bufido de molestia se sobó la cara, en el lugar donde aquella mujer lo había golpeado. Se aproximó a la cama y se tiró en ella. Lo bueno de ser uno de los dirigentes de las divisiones que su tienda era más grandes que las demás y tenía una verdadera cama, no el catre que tenían los soldados. Estaba muy cansado, preparar las divisiones para una guerra era un trabajo muy agotador. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, hasta que un movimiento al otro lado de la cama lo sobresaltó.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamó mientras se incorporaba y cogía un kunai, encarándose con el bulto que había en la otra parte de su cama. Estaba tan agotado que no había reparado en había algo o alguien más en su cama. Se auto-reprendió por aquel descuido- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- gritó mientras retiraba la sabana que cubría aquel bulto. Nada más hacerlo abrió muchísimo los ojos; en su vida habría esperado encontrarse con lo que tenía delante.

-Mmmm- gruñó la persona que se encontraba allí mientras se incorporaba.

Aquella persona que estaba en su cama no era nada más y nada menos que la mujer que lo había atizado hacía unas pocas horas. La muchacha tendría la edad de Shisui, tenía la piel blanca y el pelo corto aunque un poco más largo a los lados de la cara, de un color negro aunque tenía los ojos entrecerrados, Shisui pudo ver que los tenía de un color aguamarina que se encontraban entrecerrados. Sus mejillas tenían cierto sonrojo. Solo vestía unos pantalones cortos deportivos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

-Mmmm ¿por qué tanto jaleo?- dijo la muchacha mientras se restregaba los ojos, intentando despertarse. Cuando vio la silueta que tenía delante su mirada pasó a una de enfado- ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN PERVERTIDO?¿NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE ANTES?- gritó la morena- ¿ES QUÉ HAS VENIDO A POR MÁS? Hipp Hipp- Shisui no salía de su asombro. La morena estaba borracha.

-Eto… tranquila… ya te dije que no intentaría hacer nada contigo, no eres mi tipo- dijo Shisui intentando tranquilizarla. El moreno dio gracias a sus buenos reflejos, porque si no llega a ser por ellos ahora mismo tendría clavado en la cabeza un kunai que le arrojó la chica.

-YA CLARO hipp, POR ESO HAS ENTRADO EN MI CUARTO CUANDO DORMÍA hipp- la morena intentó incorporarse, pero solo trastabillaba, cayéndose a cada intento.

-¡Qué yo no he hecho nada! Es más, esta es MI habitación- se defendía Shisui mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos.

-¡Mentira! Mi habitación es la tercera a la derecha de la esquina izquierda del campamento- dijo la chica mientras seguía en la labor de incorporarse.

-ESA ES LA TIENDA DE AL LADO- exclamó Shisui poniéndose nervioso con la presencia de aquella mujer- esta es la segunda tienda no la tercera.

La chica se quedó en silencio, mirando profundamente al chico con los ojos achinados por el alcohol; apartó la mirada del moreno solo para mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que efectivamente aquella no era su tienda.

-Ups- se "disculpó" la morena.

-¿Ups? ¡¿Ups?!¡¿UPS?! ¡¿Solo vas a decir UPS?! ¡Casi me matas del susto y me has acusado de intentar hacer cosas pervertidas contigo y todo lo que dices es UPS!- decía el Uchiha mientras hacía aspavientos.

La chica hizo un gesto de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Me duele mucho la cabeza hip- decía la morena mientras cogía la sábana y volvía a caer rendida en la cama.

Shisui se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Oye tú- decía mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro para que despertara- ¡QUE ESTAS EN MI TIENDA! NO TE DUERMAS- por más que la zarandeaba la chica no se despertaba.

Shisui suspiró resignado mientras se atusaba el pelo.

-¿Y ahora yo dónde dormiré?- se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía como aquella chica dormía a pata suelta en su cama. ¿A quién se le ocurriría emborracharse en mitad de una guerra? Esas mujeres de las Tierras Libres estaban locas.

Tras pensar eso cogió una de las almohadas y una de las mantas que la mujer aquella no se había agenciado y se dispuso a dormir en el suelo.

-Espero que después de esta ya no me la tengas jurada- murmuró para sí mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo y dormía.

Mañana sería un día muy largo… no se imaginaba cuánto.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios significa todo esto Itachi?- fue todo lo que pudo decir Sakura mientras se volteaba para encarar a su cuñado.

Itachi se encontraba apoyado contra una de las paredes; tenía la cabeza gacha. Con un suspiro de cansancio levantó la mirada para responder a su cuñada.

-¿No lo ves obvio? Son demasiadas casualidades para que sea coincidencia- murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la piedra, la cual rozó con los dedos. –Nariko como sabrás es una sacerdotisa de Tsukuyomi y la verdad es que me ha atrapado pero bien- murmuró eso último con una sonrisa en los labios, pero su semblante cambió radicalmente- y maté a mi padre- hizo presión con los dedos en la parte de la piedra donde versaba esa parte de la historia- tú eres una sacerdotisa de Amaterasu, Rakki te reconoció como la persona a la que tenía que proteger a toda costa, y visto lo visto atrapaste pero bien a mi hermanito y llevas en tu seno a mi sobrino- volvió a sonreír el pelinegro.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿NARIKO-CHAN TAMBIÉN ESTÁ EMBARAZADA?- gritó con sorpresa Sakura, haciendo que la sonrisa de Itachi se agrandara.

-Así es, de ahí a que supiésemos que este era el momento de localizarte. La primera parte de la profecía ya está completa… solo espero que esta vez sea niña porque esa mujer no parará hasta tener una niña en casa… menuda molestia de mujer- murmuró con "fastidio" el Uchiha.

Sakura meditó lo que le había dicho su cuñado.

-Está bien, esa parte de la profecía se puede intuir, pero… ¿a qué se refiere con el traidor?- dijo con preocupación Sakura.

Itachi apartó la mirada de su cuñada para volver a mirar la piedra, reflexionando.

-Si te soy sincero Sakura… no lo sé a ciencia cierta- dijo Itachi con voz seria- sospecho de alguien pero tengo mis dudas.

-¿De quién sospechas?- quiso saber la pelirrosa.

-Si me uní a Akatsuki no fue por gusto. La noche en la que maté a Fugaku salí corriendo para la aldea de Nariko con la esperanza de que las tropas no la hubieran arrasado.- se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz, como si lo que estaba recordando le diera dolor de cabeza- al llegar vi que la aldea estaba intacta… las tropas todavía no habían recibido la orden de atacar todavía, llegué justo en el momento en el que se disponían a arrasarla… no me quedó más opción que eliminarlos a todos…

Itachi hizo una pausa mientras se miraba la punta de los pies, pensando la manera de continuar su historia.

-Fui corriendo a casa… gracias a kami-sama tanto Nariko como Daichi estaban bien; no se habían enterado de nada. Esa misma noche cogimos lo imprescindible y nos marchamos. Estuvimos deambulando durante días, fue desesperante… Nariko estaba a punto de dar a luz a Raiko y Daichi solo tenía cinco años… no entendía como nuestro mundo se había reducido a cenizas tan rápido… la semana anterior había ido a verlos y en ese momento nos estábamos escapando de toda una Nación- cada pausa, por muy leve que fuese, impregnó a Sakura en una gran angustia; su cuñado había pasado por mucho.- a la segunda semana de viaje nos topamos con una aldea en la frontera con las Tierras del Trueno. Nadie me reconoció y pensamos en instalarnos allí… justo a las dos semanas un convoy de las Tierras del Trueno pasó por la aldea en dirección a las Tierras del Fuego… Naruto casi me descubre, al parecer iba a apoyar a Sasuke en su nombramiento como nuevo Señor de las Tierras del Fuego. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que Nariko y los niños no estaban siendo buscados, al fin y al cabo su existencia solo la conocían Fugaku y mi madre… lo mejor para ellos era que yo me alejase… que les dejase vivir unas vidas de paz y tranquilidad que estando a mi lado no lo podrían conseguir… Nariko había congeniado mucho con la gente del pueblo, incluso le habían ofrecido el puesto de curandera… esa misma noche después de pagar la renta de un año de una pequeña casa y de dejarle una nota a Nariko, me fui.

Sakura dejó de respirar… el dolor que sentía en su corazón no la dejaba. Era incapaz de imaginarse el sufrimiento que debería haber pasado Itachi en aquel momento, viéndose a elegir entre su felicidad o el bienestar de su familia. Los ojos de la pelirrosa se inundaron de lágrimas que luchaban por no salir.

-Anduve sin ningún destino, esperando cruzarme con alguien que me reconociera y pudiese acabar conmigo para terminar con mi sufrimiento… dicen que cuando pides un deseo debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas… pues yo me encontré con esa persona- Itachi apretó los puños con impotencia.- Fue un día cualquiera, yo deambulaba en mitad de un bosque cuando apareció un hombre muy extraño con máscara… me llamó por mi nombre y comenzamos a luchar… yo estaba cansado de la huida, tenía en la cabeza a Nariko y a los niños… y me derrotó. En vez de matarme el muy hijo de su madre se rio y me dijo que no esperaba menos de mí…

Itachi inspiró largamente, intentando calmarse.

-Fue ahí donde me dijo que esperaba que la profecía se cumpliese esta vez…

-¿Cómo que está vez? ¿Es que acaso la profecía pudo cumplirse en otro momento?-Sakura no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Itachi.

-Al parecer… hace mucho tiempo, pero ese no es el caso…- dijo Itachi para continuar su historia- el caso es que yo estaba muy perdido, no entendía por qué aquel hombre me dejaba con vida y encima me hablaba de esa profecía… en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo me encontraba aquí, en el templo… un templo que aunque está prácticamente al lado de la casa donde había pasado toda mi vida, nunca había visto. El extraño me dijo que solo los Líderes del Clan Uchiha sabían de su existencia y de la profecía. Cuando la leí todo tuvo sentido… Fugaku no era el mejor padre del mundo, pero antes de que naciera Sasuke su actitud conmigo y con mi madre nunca fue cruel… a raíz del nacimiento de Sasuke se volvió más huraño, desconfiado y malvado. Él había sido el único líder del Clan en tener a dos hijos varones, y aunque no creía mucho en los dioses intuyo que tenía miedo de que la profecía se cumpliese… que ironía ¿verdad? Ese miedo fue lo que provocó el desencadenante de la profecía. El hombre de la máscara sabía que había matado a mi padre pero por una razón que no logré entender desconocía la existencia de Nariko y de los niños… me dijo que desde el momento en que Sasuke tuviese esposa debía encontrar a una mujer con quien tener un hijo.

Sakura se removió extraña, si bien era cierto que esa profecía era milenaria, su matrimonio con Sasuke había iniciado el punto de no retorno.

-El enmascarado por fin se presentó ante mí… se llama Tobi líder de los Akatsukis… me dijo que su razón de ser era destruir las injusticias de este mundo y que me necesitaba para cumplirlo… para evitar que la destructora se alzara otra vez en este mundo.- Itachi hizo una pausa, carraspeando, como si intentase digerir lo que estaba por decir- Yo solo pensé en Nariko y en mis hijos… así que acepté. El hombre soltó una carcajada y desapareció… usó la misma técnica de espacio-tiempo que utilizamos los Uchihas… justo cuando desapareció salí del templo, necesitaba aire para poder aclarar lo que me había pasado. La tierra comenzó a temblar, en lo que dura un respiro tenía delante a Matatabi. Ella si me reconoció como el marido de Nariko y me dijo que no debía fiarme de ese hombre pues su alma era oscura. Me dijo que ella para proteger a las dos sacerdotisas había mandado a dos de sus vástagos para ocultar su presencia ante las personas que perseguían interferir en la profecía, de ahí a que aquel hombre desconociera la existencia de Nariko. Me dijo que cerca de este templo había una casa en la que ella y mis hijos podrían vivir sin ser vistos, sin ser perseguidos; ella se encargaría de cuidarles hasta que aparecieras tú y fuese el momento de actuar.

Itachi hizo una pequeña pausa, se presionó las sienes (gestó que había repetido incontables veces ese día).

-Me alegré tanto de saber que había un lugar seguro para ellos donde yo pudiera verlos tantas veces como me fuera posible que partí de inmediato a buscarlos… pero… cuando llegué a la aldea donde se encontraban y me paré delante de la puerta de la casa escuché el llanto de Raiko, el hijo que yo todavía no había conocido, me quedé helado de miedo. Yo… yo tenía miedo de que Nariko no quisiera saber nada más de mí, y lo entendía; entendía que ella quisiera olvidarse de mí, la había abandonado a ella a punto de dar a luz y con el pequeño Daichi…

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de la persona que prefirió sufrir en soledad para que su familia pudiera tener una vida feliz?- Itachi y Sakura se giraron mirando hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba Nariko con los ojos anegados de lágrimas que luchaban por salir- Preferiste dejar todo aquello que amabas para poder darnos una vida mejor Itachi-kun, si eso no es amor verdadero no sé lo que será, pero ten por seguro que sea lo que sea que pase yo siempre te esperaré.

Itachi caminó lentamente hasta estar a la altura de Nariko y la abrazó dulcemente, gesto que enterneció de sobremanera a Sakura.

 _Ojalá Sasuke-kun me reciba a mí así cuando nos encontremos_ \- pensó para sus adentros la pelirrosa.

-Te amo Itachi-kun- murmuró Nariko- pero como vuelvas a dejarme sola cuando en el parto juro por lo más sagrado que te arrepentirás- dijo Nariko en un tono que aparentaba ser serio pero que se podía ver que lo hacía para fastidiar a su marido.

-Por kami-sama, ¿Cuántas veces te tendré que pedir perdón para que pares de recordármelo?- dijo Itachi con fastidio mientras se apartaba de ella. Traía una sonrisa en los labios.- hay que ver lo rencorosa que puedes llevar a ser.

-Perdono pero no olvido señor Uchiha- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua Nariko.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro… siempre que discutimos me acabas reclamando que no te regalé una sortija cuando te pedí matrimonio- murmuró por lo bajo Itachi con fastidio.

-¡Y no es para menos!- gritó Nariko- ¿Sakura a ti te parece normal que no me lo regalase?

Sakura comenzó a reír, le hacía mucha gracia ver al peligroso de su cuñado siendo reprimido por su pequeña esposa.

-Si te digo la verdad Nariko conocía a Sasuke-kun el mismo día de mi boda, así que no tuve sortija de compromiso.

-¡SAKURA! Tienes que apoyarme a mí- dijo entre dientes Nariko, lo que provocó la risa de Itachi.- en fin, volvamos a casa que he dejado a los niños supuestamente dormidos, y digo supuestamente porque conociendo a Daichi y a Raiko ya estarán peleándose y despertando a Takeo y me ha costado demasiado dormirlo como para que esos dos lo despierten con sus travesuras.

Tras decir esto, le guiñó el ojo a Itachi y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Sakura…- dijo Itachi de manera seria- el hombre del que te hablé… creo que ese Tobi es el traidor del que habla la profecía pero no las tengo todas conmigo. Tendremos que tener cuidado, solo espero que todo acabe bien.- él también comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sakura comenzó a subir las escaleras pensativa, se giró para mirar otra vez aquella tabla, pero ya solamente había los nombres de los antiguos líderes del clan…

-Itachi-kun- llamó la atención a su cuñado que la miró por encima del hombro- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun desconoce la existencia de este sitio?

-Mi padre nunca se lo dijo… no le dio tiempo… además, creo que el muy cabrón al ver que la profecía comenzaba a hacerse realidad decidió llevarse el secreto a la tumba para que no pudiéramos evitarla, al fin y al cabo era un ser consumido por el odio- dijo Itachi para continuar caminando.

* * *

-¿No recuerdas donde lo puso Oka-chan?- murmuró Daichi mientras rebuscaba por los cajones de los muebles del salón.

-Daichi okachan te ha dicho que no revuelvas los cajones porque desordenas todo- dijo Raiko para molestar a su hermano.

-Entonces cuando encuentre el kunai ni se te ocurra cogérmelo, es mío me lo regaló otochan cuando cumplí diez años.

-Okachan te va a matar si se entera- murmuró Raiko.

-Pero okachan no se va a enterar, así que no digas nada- le recriminó Daichi a su hermano pequeño.

-Siempre se acaba enterando de todo, ella dice que no sabe nada de ninjutsu pero estoy más que seguro que es una ninja espía- murmuró Raiko.

-Si me acabo enterando de todo es porque soy vuestra madre y os conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que cuando os vais a la cama voluntariamente es para hacerme creer que estaréis dormidos y poder liar alguna de las vuestras- ambos niños se tensaron al escuchar la voz de su madre detrás de ellos.

-¡Kachan!- exclamaron ambos niños al verse pillados.

-¿No os había dicho que no quiero veros jugando con kunais en casa?- dijo con reproche a los infantes.

-Pero okachan es un regalo de otochan, además yo no juego con el kunai, entreno- se defendió Daichi- además otochan me ha dicho que solo lo use para entrenar y para protegerles y no puedo protegerles cuando él se va si no lo tengo.

-oe oe oe no me metas en tus problemas que acabo recibiendo yo- dijo Itachi mientras aparecía por la puerta seguido de Sakura.

-¡PERO SI FUE LO QUE ME DIJISTE TOCHAN!- gritó indignado Daichi, al ver que su padre lo dejaba solo frente a su madre.

-Daichi no grites o despertarás a Takeo y me enfadaré todavía más- advirtió Nariko.- Los dos, a la cama ya.

Ambos niños miraron a su padre buscando apoyo, solo para ver que Itachi se encaminaba a su habitación, sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiese enfurecer a su mujer, al fin y al cabo había sido un día muy largo. A los niños solo les quedó un opción, Sakura, a la que miraron con ojitos de cachorrito, provocando una sonrisa en la pelirrosa.

-Chicos estoy muy cansada y como el tío Sasuke no está para protegerme tengo miedo de dormir sola, ¿os importaría que duerma en la cama vacía que hay en vuestra habitación? Así me sentiré más segura- dijo la pelirrosa guiñándole un ojo a su cuñada, que al entender la estrategia de Sakura rio por lo bajo.

-¡No te preocupes tía! Nosotros no dejaremos que te pase nada- dijeron ambos niños a la vez mientras salían corriendo para su habitación.

-Es bueno que te vayas acostumbrando a estar rodeada de niños Sakura, ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor acabas teniendo una familia tan numerosa como la mía.

Nariko fue a su habitación, donde le esperaba Itachi sentado en la cama, mirando la cuna donde Takeo dormía tranquilo. Era una visión que ella no se cansaba de ver, su marido mirando a sus hijos mientras estos dormían, era de lo más tierno.

-¿Qué te preocupa Itachi-kun?- preguntó con dulzura Nariko mientras se sentaba detrás de él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Itachi soltó un suspiro.

-Estoy preocupado de cómo reaccionará Sasuke… al fin y al cabo soy yo la persona que mató a su padre y al que juró matar… eso y cuando se entere lo que he hecho con Sakura de seguro que querrá rematarme.

-Nunca entendí por qué con todo lo que os hacía Fugaku seguía queriéndolo hasta el punto de jurar que lo vengaría- dijo Nariko.

-Fugaku actuaba de manera fría con todos nosotros… después de nacer Sasuke comenzó a pegarle a okachan- al decir esto Itachi apretó los puños con rabia- okachan prefirió que Sasuke permaneciera al margen de todo, era un niño muy sensible y tenía miedo de que desconfiara de todo el mundo… si a él no le levantó la mano fue porque no se lo permití… así que en su recuerdo es el de un padre frío y estricto pero que en el fondo lo quería… si llegase a saber que planeó su muerte solo porque pensaba que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser considerado un Uchiha…

Nariko al ver como estaba su marido lo abrazó todavía más fuerte.

-Itachi-kun, no te preocupes, ahora Sasuke tiene a Sakura-chan… el amor que siente por ella le ha hecho ver que hay algo más allá del odio y de la desconfianza. Ahora tenemos que descansar, no sabemos cuándo tendremos que partir.- Itachi asintió mientras se acostaba en la cama con Nariko en brazos, debía atesorar y aprovechar todos los momentos que le quedaban al lado de su familia antes de entrar en batalla.

* * *

Sakura sonreía enternecida, sus dos sobrinos estaban dormían a pierna suelta. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de tonterías, sobretodo de sus travesuras.

Sakura, mientras observaba a sus sobrinos no pudo evitar soñar despierta. Soñaba un futuro donde Sasuke y ella tuviesen una familia como la de su cuñado, feliz.

Se acarició el vientre, donde se suponía que debería estar su futuro hijo.

-Sasuke-kun… ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo- tras decir esto, se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

 _Sasuke-kun… ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo._

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Lo único que había soñado esa noche era con Sakura diciéndole esas palabras. A pesar de que sabía que su mujer no se iba a encontrar a su lado, Sasuke se giró, solo para comprobar una vez más que efectivamente la pelirrosa no estaba a su lado.

 _Estás en una maldita guerra, vete haciéndote a la idea que hasta que esta guerra acabe no la vas a volver a ver… si es que la vuelves a ver-_ se dijo mentalmente.

Sasuke se incorporó y vio que a través de la lona de su tienda un pequeño rayo se filtraba. Se levantó con molestia y comenzó a alistarse.

Salió de la tienda cuando el sol comenzaba a salir por el este.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un grito proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo de tiendas llamó su atención. En un segundo se encontraba en la tienda del que provenía el grito. Era la tienda de Shisui.

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO- gritaba una voz femenina del interior.

A continuación salió un trastabillante Shisui con cara de pánico.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO PEDAZO DE LOCA?! ¡¿ES QUE NO TE ACUERDAS DE LO DE ANOCHE?- gritó entre furioso y aterrado Shisui desde el suelo, mirando hacia el interior de su tienda.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO MALDITO PERVERTIDO?!- gritó otra vez esa misma voz femenina.

Del interior de la tienda salió una mujer encolerizada, toda despeinada y con la ropa removida. Sasuke dirigió una mirada asesina a su primo.

-Shisui, ¿qué coño has hecho?- dijo con voz tétrica.

-¿Eh…?- Shisui se giró para mirar a su primo, al ver la cara que traía comenzó a ponerse blanco- Sa…sa…sasuke no es lo que piensas, yo no he hecho nada con esta loca.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LOCA?! ¡Tú has sido el pervertido que se ha metido en mi tienda por la noche!- gritó la chica.

-¡ESA ES MI TIENDA!-gritó Shisui mientras señalaba su tienda- ¡llegaste anoche borracha y te metiste en por equivocación en MI HABITACIÓN, que por desgracia está al lado de la tuya!

-Eso no es verd…- la chica paró en seco y se giró lentamente para mirar la tienda. A continuación, volvió a mirar a Shisui y luego otra vez a la tienda.- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

-Ves Sasuke, no le hice nada- decía Shisui mientras se incorporaba y miraba a Sasuke.

El Señor de las Tierras del Fuego traía una media sonrisa felina en los labios. Le hacía gracia ver a que una mujer de las Tierra Libres ponía en su sitio a su primo. Al ver que no había ningún tipo de peligro, dio media vuelta para ir a reunirse con los demás Señores de la Guerra, dejando atrás a su primo y a aquella mujer gritándose mutuamente.

* * *

-Etoo… lo siento…- dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza con vergüenza- siento habértela líado tanto por un malentendido.

-Malentendido, ¡Malentendido!¡MALENTENDIDO! Casi me matas, tanto anoche como hace unos minutos, ¿y todo los que dices es un simple lo siento?- Preguntó indignado Shisui.

-Oye tú no te pases que me está costando bastante dejar el orgullo atrás y reconocer mis errores- dijo la chica por lo bajini mirando para otro lado.

El silencio si hizo presente entre ambos, un silencio la mar de incómodo.

-Bueno… pues… me voy a mi tienda, a mi verdadera tienda- murmuró la chica mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera- la detuvo Shisui, haciendo que la chica se girara.- ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿Cómo es posible que tengas la poca vergüenza de emborracharte a pocos días de empezar la guerra?

-Soy Yukiko, y sé que emborracharme cuando la guerra está a punto de estallar no es lo correcto pero…- dejó de hablar y apretó los puños-… el por qué me emborrache anoche no te importa… te acabo de conocer y solo he recibido malos comentarios por tu parte… no lo entenderías.

Se giró para irse pero fue detenida. Shisui la había detenido agarrándola de la mano.

-Espera… yo… siento mucho si mis comentarios te han sentado tan mal… yo no pretendía ser descortés ni antipático solo… es que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres que no tienen miedo de atizarle a un hombre… yo… lo siento.

Yukiko miró a Shisui, que se veía a leguas que se encontraba nervioso, y luego miró la mano que la sujetaba, haciendo que Shisui la soltara inmediatamente.

-Es más que obvio que no estás acostumbrado a tratar con chicas que te lleven la contraría- decía con una sonrisa Yukiko.- Bebí anoche porque es el día que murieron mis padres y mi hermano en la guerra… sé que está mal pero es la única manera que tenía de dejar de pensar en ellos… no pienses que soy alcohólica… solo lo hago una vez al año. Los otros 364 días del año no pruebo ni gota de alcohol; una ninja médico no se lo puede permitir.

-¿Eres ninja médico? Eso… eso… está bien- dijo Shisui un poco embobado- Y yo… bueno… siento mucho lo de tu familia.

-No te preocupes… ya está casi superado. Bueno Shisui, espero no tener que verte otra vez rondando por las termas femeninas o volveré a atizarte- Shisui se estremeció recordando el otro golpe- y también espero no verte durante la guerra… eso significaría que te han herido. Cuídate.

Yukiko se metió en su tienda (la suya verdadera) y desapareció de la vista de Shisui. El muchacho se quedó un rato mirando la puerta por donde había pasado la morena durante unos segundos hasta que…

-Vaya vaya ¿Otro Uchiha cayendo en las redes de una mujer de las Tierras Libres? Estoy empezando a pensar que sois unos masoquistas- la risa y los comentarios jocosos de Suigetsu llamaron la atención de Shisui.

-¿Es que quieres ganarte una paliza desde primera hora de la mañana?- dijo Shisui con malhumor; que el Hozuki le hubiera dicho que aquella extraña estaba llamando su atención le molestaba demasiado. Sin esperar a la respuesta, se fue a buscar algo que hacer, dejando a un Suigetsu desternillante de risa.

-Jo, aquí son todos unos aburridos… mi zanahoria al menos me responde a mis comentarios… joder no me puedo creer que la esté echando tanto de menos- murmuró para sí- menos mal que no está ella aquí para oírlo, sino lo utilizaría en mi contra.

* * *

-BUENOS DÍAAAAAAAAS- el grito de Naruto inundó la carpa que utilizaban como base de mandos los Señores de la Guerra.

-Tss Dobe, ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Cállate de una vez, encima que llegas tarde, vienes dando el cante y haciendo tus estupideces desde buena mañana- murmuraba Sasuke de malhumor.

-Oe oe oe oe temeee que antipático estás últimamente, como se nota que Sakurita no está a tu lado- Naruto tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el kunai que Sasuke le había lanzado.

-Ei Uchiha, la próxima vez asegúrate de que ese kunai acierte en el blanco- dijo Neji.

-Tss otro que echa en falta a su mujer- murmuró Naruto molesto; le parecía increíble que los Uchihas y los Hyugas dejen sus diferencias para "enfrentarse" a él.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, deberíamos decidir cuáles serán las zonas que ocuparan cada Nación en el frente para que cuando llegue la hora estemos mejor organizad…

Una explosión resonó en todo el campamento, haciendo la tienda temblar. Solo podía significar una cosa.

-Nara, creo que esta reunión llega un poco tarde, nos atacan- dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la tienda siendo seguido por los demás Señores de la Guerra.

La guerra había estallado.

* * *

Hola, siento muchisisisisismo no poder actualizar antes pero la Uni me trae por el camino de la amargura este semestre.

Muchas gracias por sus review y fav. Son lo que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de la cantidad de trabajos y exámenes que tengo. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Espero poder actualizar en el menor tiempo posible, pero por favor, tened paciencia.

Un gigantesco abrazo lakunoichiftv


	28. En marcha

Sakura notó como algo se había colado entre sus sábanas y se acurrucaba contra ella. Todavía se encontraba media dormida, pero descartó al instante que podría ser alguien peligroso, al fin y al cabo, estaba en la casa de su cuñado, y por si fuera poco Rakki y Shiro hacían guardia a la entrada de la casa. Abrió los ojos para ver que o quien se había acurrucado a su lado.

Sonrió al conocer la respuesta; el pequeño Takeo se encontraba durmiendo acurrucadito al lado suyo mientras se chupaba el dedito. Era una imagen de lo más tierna.

-Sakura-chan, siento mucho si te ha molestado; desde que aprendió a salirse de la cuna apenas duermo tranquila- se escuchó el apenas audible susurro de Nariko desde la puerta; intentaba no despertarla ni a ella ni a sus otros hijos, que estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta- déjame que lo vuelva a llevar a la cuna.

Nariko se acercó sigilosamente a la cama donde estaban la pelirrosa y el pequeño. Cuando fue a coger a Takeo en brazos éste se aferró todavía más fuerte a Sakura.

-Io tamien quero domi con tía Sakura- murmuró el pequeño entre el sueño y la molestia. Sakura sonrió- Daichi y Raiko-baka duemen con tía, io tamien quero.

Nariko soltó un suspiro resignada y miró a Sakura que le sonreía media dormida.

-No te preocupes Nariko, yo me encargo de ellos, aprovecha que dentro de poco tendrás que lidiar con otro más.

Nariko asintió mientras sonreía y se encaminaba a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró.

-Sakura-chan, gracias por todo, esperemos que todo salga bien- tras decir esto, la pelimorada se fue a descansar al lado de su marido.

-Yo también lo espero- murmuró Sakura mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse, pero notó como el pequeño Takeo no paraba de revolverse.

-Tía, ablazo- demandó el pequeño con su voz infantil, a lo que la pelirrosa intentando no echase a reír obedeció a la demanda del pequeño, que, ahora sí se puso a dormir.

Sakura miró a sus sobrinos, y deseó estar al lado de su marido, disfrutando de esos pequeños detalles de la vida que carecen de valor pero que agrandan el corazón.

La pelirrosa miró por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba comenzando a salir. Cerró los ojos para dormir un poco más.

No sabía por qué tenía la ligera sensación de que ese día iba a ser bastante ajetreado, y prefería disfrutar los pocos minutos de paz que le quedaban.

Pobre Sakura, no tenía ni idea que esa paz se vería perturbada tan pronto.

* * *

Los Cinco Señores de la Guerra se encontraban corriendo por el campamento, intentando averiguar qué había sido lo que había causado semejante estruendo.

-A lo mejor ha explotado alguna tienda donde guardamos la munición- dijo optimistamente Naruto.

Sasuke giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Odio cuando te levantas optimista, ¿no te das cuenta que estamos en mitad de una guerra Dobe?- dijo de malas maneras Sasuke sin dejar de correr.

-Odio cuando te levantas pesimista que suele ser todos los días de tu vida que no levantas al lado de Sakura-chan- murmuró por lo bajini el rubio ganándose la mirada de ira de Sasuke.

-Tss… Dobe- dijo Sasuke sin dejar de correr.

Al llegar al lugar de la explosión los Señores de la Guerra se detuvieron. El caos que reinaba en el lugar era más que evidente; ninjas médicos (la mayoría pertenecientes a las Tierras Libres) iban y venían trasladando heridos o atendiéndolos en el mismo sitio si se encontraban muy graves.

Instantes después aparecieron tras ellos los generales.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Kiba poniéndose detrás de Neji, seguido de Shino, flanqueando las espaldas del señor de la guerra.

-Algo ha provocado una explosión, no sabemos qué. Shino, Kiba rastread el lugar en busca de posibles explosivos.

-¡Hai!- ambos generales, especialistas en el rastreo, desaparecieron en un puff.

Shikamaru se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, meditando. No esperaba que Akatsuki hiciera un ataque tan directo, y más todavía que fuese en pleno amanecer, cuando todo el mundo se encontraba colocado en su puesto. Alguien debería haber visto acercarse a cualquier individuo ajeno al campamento. Si nadie lo había visto solo significaba una cosa.

-¡Cuidado, está sobre nosotros!- gritó Shikamaru mientras abría los ojos y miraba hacia el cielo.

Todos los allí presentes lo imitaron.

-Vaya, vaya, y yo que esperaba divertirme un rato más- montado sobre una especie de pájaro marrón grisáceo se encontraba un chico un tanto mayor que ellos. Era rubio con el pelo largo atado en una larga coleta. Solo se podía ver un solo ojo azul, pues el otro se encontraba tapado por el flequillo. Esos detalles les fueron insignificantes a los Señores de la Guerra; lo que verdaderamente importante era la vestimenta de aquel hombre.

Una capa con nubes rojas… Akatsuki.

-Es Deidara, el que atacó mis Tierras- dijo Neji mientras activaba su Byakugan- utiliza arcilla explosiva para crear animales.

-Veo que habéis estudiado, Señores de la Guerra- dijo en tono de burla Deidara, para luego meter sus manos en los bolsillos- La teoría está muy bien pero, pasemos a la práctica.

Al sacar las manos de sus bolsillos comenzó a amasarla hasta crear lo que parecía cinco pájaros de arcilla, que caían en picado hacia el campamento.

Sasuke, con su Sharingan activado, cogió dos kunais y con increíble habilidad los lanzó, haciéndolos chocar entre sí, haciendo explotar los cinco pájaros.

-Hmm… ¿Está es la habilidad de un miembro superior de Akatsuki?- dijo Sasuke con una superioridad e indiferencia.

El Akatsuki se quedó mudo al mirar bien a Sasuke. Apretó sus manos y comenzó a temblar con rabia.

-Esos ojos… esos malditos ojos- murmuraba con rabia Deidara- Tú tienes que ser el estúpido hermano de Itachi.

Deidara se lanzó en picado contra Sasuke, provocando que todos los Señores de la Guerra saltasen para evitar el impacto.

-Temeee ¿qué le has hecho a este tipo como para ponerlo tan cabreado?- gritó Naruto

-No lo he visto en mi vida- murmuró Sasuke, con la mirada fija en la nube de polvo que había ocasionado la explosión.

El campamento comenzó a volverse más caótico.

-Estúpido Deidara, siempre tienes que llamar la atención. Se suponía que teníamos que infiltrarnos con sigilo y matar a los líderes sin causar tanto revuelo- dijo una voz rasgada tras ellos.

Todos allí se giraron para ver a un hombre encapuchado; solo se le veían los ojos, cuyo iris era verduzco pero su fondo rojo.

-Lo siento Kakuzu, estaba sobrevolando el campamento y la inspiración artística vino a mí, tenía que crear una gran obra de arte- se excusó Deidara.

Al oír el nombre de aquel tipo, Shikamaru se tensó.

-Kakuzu… era el compañero de Hidan… ese tipo estuvo involucrado en la muerte de Asuma-sensei- dijo con rabia.

-Tss mierda aquí no podemos luchar- dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor, lleno de soldados y de heridos.

-Yo me encargo de alejar a Deidara- dijo Gaara invocando su arena, que comenzó a perseguir a Deidara, que retrocedía.

Los demás Señores de la Guerra comenzaron agruparse, para enfrentar a Kakuzo.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué sabes de este?- dijo Neji.

-Su habilidad es que posee todos los tipos de los elementos porque roba corazones de otros ninjas- dijo Shikamaru mientras se posicionaba detrás de los Señores para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse- si solamente pudiéramos hacerlo retroceder…

-¿¡Es que no ves que esto es un hospital de campaña?! ¡A pelear a otro lado!- el grito de una voz, solo reconocida por Shisui, llamó la atención de todos.

Todo pasó muy rápido, una mujer en un instante se posicionó detrás de Kakuzu, le pegó un puñetazo que lo lazó por los aires, la mujer saltó y pateó al Akatsuki con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó volando más allá del campamento, en la explanada donde se suponía que debía estallar la guerra.

El silencio, solo roto por alguna que otra explosión aérea de Deidara, se hizo presente en el campamento.

-¿Qué cojones…?- murmuró Naruto.

Ante ellos estaba nada más ni nada menos que Yukiko temblando de rabia. Se dio la vuelta de manera inmediata, dándoles a los Señores de la Guerra y los generales una mirada de rabia.

-¡¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?!¡Id a patearle el culo a ese cabrón!- los señores de las Tierras libres dieron un pequeño bote al oír la demanda de la morena- ¡TÚ!- gritó señalando a Shisui, que no sabía por qué comenzó a temblar- ¡Haz algo útil y ayúdame a trasladar a los heridos a las tiendas!- tras decir esto se giró y comenzó con su tarea.

-¿De las Tierras Libres?- murmuró Naruto lo más bajo que pudo, para no ser oído por la chica.

-Hai- respondieron todos los allí presentes de manera rotunda.

-Será mejor que hagas lo que dice- dijo Sasuke mirando a Shisui, que se tensó todavía más.

-¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en mandarme al infierno?- dijo Shisui con molestia.

-¿Prefieres luchar contra dos miembros de Akatsuki antes que lidiar con esa chica?- preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

-¡¿Tú has visto que sopapo le ha dado a ese tío?!- gritó indignado Shisui señalando a la chica.

-Si quieres salir vivo de esta será mejor que hagas lo que ella dice- dijo Sasuke, que hablaba basándose en experiencias propias.

Shisui, derrotado, se encaminó hacia donde estaba la chica.

Los Señores de la Guerra se miraron un poco atónitos. Se suponía que estaban en mitad de una guerra y perdían el tiempo con esas estupideces.

-Será mejor que vayamos a por él antes de que él vuelva a por nosotros- dijo Neji- vosotros estabilizad la zona- les indicó a los generales, que asintieron y desaparecieron.

Los Señores de la guerra comenzaron a alejarse del campamento, para enfrentar a los dos Akatsukis. Mientras se iban, no pudieron evitar poner una sonrisa de burla al oír los gritos que aquella chica y Shisui se dirigían mutuamente.

* * *

-Pues sí que le ha tenido que dar fuerte la chica esa como para mandarlo tan lejos- dijo Naruto cuando llevaban diez minutos corriendo.

Sobre ellos estaban sobrevolando el cielo Deidara y Gaara.

-¡UCHIHA! ¡A quién quiero enfrentarme es a ti!- gritaba Deidara mientras esquivaba las oleadas de arena que le mandaba el pelirrojo.- Quiero ver si eres tan poderoso como el bastardo de tu hermano.

Sasuke ante esto último detuvo su carrera. Los demás señores de la Guerra detuvieron su paso unos metros más adelante.

-Id a por el otro, de este me encargo yo- dijo Sasuke mientras que miraba a Deidara con el Sharingan en sus ojos.

-¿Estás seguro teme?- murmuró Naruto con preocupación.

-Si este tipo no pudo con Itachi tampoco podrá conmigo- dijo Sasuke con fría seriedad.

Sasuke realizó con sus manos una serie de sellos, se mordió el dedo hasta hacerlo sangran e invocó a un gran águila, en la cual se subió y comenzó a ascender hasta situarse al lado de Gaara.

-Vete con los demás- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Como quieras- dijo Gaara y comenzó a descender para reunirse con el resto.

Sasuke miró a Deidara que tenía cara de verdadera felicidad.

-Siempre he querido ir a por ti, desde que el cabrón de tu hermano me obligó a unirme a esta organización, desprestigiando así mi arte he querido siempre matarlo- dijo Deidara con furia- pero seamos realistas, no puedo con él, por eso cuando nos dijeron que iríamos a por las mujeres de los Señores de la Guerra quería ser yo quien fuese a por la fulana de tu mujer para así poder matarte, y así demostrar que puedo ganar contra esos malditos ojos.- la manera en la que hablaba dejaba ver que aquel hombre estaba cegado por la locura y la obsesión- por eso maldije el día que tu querido hermanito decidió ir a por ella; pero mira tú que buena es la vida que me da otra oportunidad para enfrentarme a ti y acabar contigo.

Sasuke miraba con fría indiferencia a Deidara. Lentamente comenzó a sacar su espada lentamente.

-Iba a matarte de manera rápida e indolora, al fin y al cabo no todos tienen las agallas de enfrentarse a mí, pero… no puedo pasar por alto la manera en la que te has referido a mi esposa- tras decir esto, Sasuke comenzó a electrificar su espada.

Deidara comenzó a reírse de manera maniática.

-Después de acabar contigo iré a por ella, la secuestraré y la violaré, no una, sino para siempre- dijo con su ojo visible saliéndose de las órbitas- cada vez que la viole será un recordatorio de que pude matarte.

Deidara tuvo que hacer descender su pájaro, pues unas llamas negras se encontraban ahora suspensas en el aire en el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba él.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- dijo Sasuke, levantando su mirada, dejando ver los ojos más aterradores que había visto la humanidad, el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Veo que te has puesto serio- dijo Deidara- sin embargo, desde que luche contra tu hermano he estado entrenando este ojo para no verme afectado por esos asquerosos ojos- dijo mientras se levantaba el flequillo y dejaba ver un ojo de metal.

Sasuke sin esperar más se lanzó contra él. Deidara comenzó a lanzarse pájaros explosivos, que o bien los esquivaba o los aniquilaba con su espada.

Siguieron así durante unos quince minutos.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha, ya te has cansado?- Dijo Deidara con mofa- tu hermano ya me había derrotado en este tiempo.

La ira es uno de los pecados capitales y no por nada. Deidara se había confiado demasiado dejándose llevar por la ira que sentía por los Uchihas. Estaba tan concentrado en solo usar su ojo entrenado que pasó por alto como Sasuke había mandado un clon en el punto ciego de Deidara.

Dicho clon mandó una bola de fuego que desestabilizó de lleno a Deidara, obligándolo, de manera involuntaria, a abrir ambos ojos encontrándose de lleno con dos ojos rojos.

-Es tu fin- dijo Sasuke con desprecio.

Todo se volvió rojo y negro. Una gran luna negra. Deidara se encontraba de rodillas, crucificado. Sasuke se encontraba delante de él.

-Supongo que ya sabrás donde estás- dijo Sasuke mientras levantaba su espada y la clavaba en el abdomen de Deidara- Te prometí que sufrirías, y eso haré.

Deidara comenzó a gritar de agonía.

-No… no… yo ya he pasado por esto y juré no volver a pasar- dijo Deidara mientras sonreía con toda la boca llena de sangre.- Es el momento de crear mi obra de arte definitiva.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja. En esa dimensión era imposible que pudiera hacerle nada.

Deidara comenzó a reírse y a acumular chakra en su ojo; haciendo que la ilusión comenzara a desmoronarse poco a poco.

Fuera del Tsukuyomi, Sasuke tenía a Deidara de rodillas, agarrado por el pelo con una mano y con la espada en la garganta de Deidara.

-De nada te ha servido salir de la ilusión, vas a morir de todas formas. ¿Tus últimas palabras?- dijo Sasuke, provocando la risa de Deidara.

-No debías ser tú quien formase parte de mi obra de arte, la tenía reservada para tu hermano, pero tú también me vales- dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a agrandarse, provocando que Sasuke se apartase de él.- de nada sirve alejarse Uchiha, esta explosión será vista desde cualquier punto de las Naciones Libres, no podrás escapar.

El cuerpo de Deidara comenzó a brillar.

-Nos vemos en el más allá Uchiha.

Deidara no mentía cuando dijo que la explosión se pudo ver y oír en todas las Naciones Feudales.

* * *

El temblor de la tierra, precedido de un sonoro estruendo, hizo que tanto Sakura como los niños se levantasen agitados y confusos. El pequeño Takeo comenzó a llorar, por lo que Sakura lo tomó en brazos e intentaba calmarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- decía Daichi mientras sostenía un kunai en pose de defensa, todavía desorientado por haber sido despertado tan rápidamente.

-¡Niños, Sakura-chan!¿Están bien?- dijo Nariko apareciendo atropelladamente en la puerta, seguido por Itachi.

-Sí, estamos bien, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sakura.

Itachi dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a la salida, siendo seguidos por todos.

Sakura se paró al lado de Itachi, que se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el cielo. Sakura guio su mirada hacia donde su cuñado estaba mirando.

Una nube negra y roja en forma de hongo cubría casi todo el cielo, creando llamas de fuego a su alrededor.

-Niños meteos en casa- se oyó a Nariko detrás de ellos. Los niños, increíblemente obedecieron sin rechistar- ¿Qué es eso Itachi-kun?

Itachi no había apartado la mirada de la nube negra, sin decir nada.

-¿Itachi-kun?- volvió a preguntar Nariko posando su mano en el hombro de su marido, haciendo que éste apartase la mirada de la explosión para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Nariko. Poco a poco fue abrazándola, apretándola con fuerza.

-Eso, es la señal de que todo acaba de empezar- murmuró Itachi muy serio.

Sakura apartó la mirada de la nube para mirar a su cuñado. Itachi la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué es eso exactamente Itachi?- preguntó Sakura con miedo de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Esa es la explosión de Deidara, un miembro de Akatsuki- murmuró, sin embargo, la mirada de su cuñado le hacía ver que aquello no era todo.

-¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?- preguntó Sakura. Itachi la miró bastante serio.

-Deidara cuando estaba en Akatsuki me dijo que esa explosión me la tenía reservada para mí… si no ha sido conmigo…- su voz de cortó.

-Sasuke…- murmuró Sakura mientras abría mucho los ojos y caía de rodillas en el suelo.

-Sakura… mi estúpido hermanito no moriría en algo así- dijo Itachi, intentando animar a su cuñada.- yo confío en él, ¿no lo haces tú?

Sakura levantó la mirada y vio que tanto Itachi como Nariko estaban cada uno a su lado, apoyándola.

-Tienes razón- murmuró Sakura- Le dije que como le pasase algo se arrepentiría, y aunque no lo quiera demostrar sé que tiene en cuenta mis amenazas.- Itachi rio ante la contestación de Sakura.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, a mí me pasa lo mismo- dijo sonriendo mientras Nariko le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza, bromeando con él.- bueno, es el momento de prepararlo todo, partimos en una hora.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Sakura siguiendo a la pareja dentro de la casa.

-A la guerra, pero primero tenemos que hacer una paradita en mi casa- dijo Itachi.

-Pero si ya estamos en tu casa- dijo Sakura como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Me refiero a mi otra casa Sakura, el palacio de los Uchiha- dijo Itachi.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Sakura incrédula- ¿Pretendes que nos colemos en el palacio así como así?- Itachi se encogió de hombros.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago- dijo Itachi como si estuviera hablando de algo tan trivial como el tiempo- además necesito que mi madre cuide de los niños; no pueden venir con nosotros, y dejarlos solos no es una opción, ya has visto cómo actúan cuando están solos, y no quiero que cuando volvamos esté la casa reducida a cimientos.

-¿Quieres que Mikoto-sama haga de niñera?

-Seguro que lo hace encantada, a Daichi lo mimaba en exceso cuando nos iba a visitar a mi aldea- dijo Nariko.

Ya dentro de la casa los niños estaban los tres alineados, mirando a los adultos.

-Cada vez que hacéis eso implica dos cosas: o que habéis hecho algo muy malo o que queréis pedir algo que os hemos dicho que no en repetidas ocasiones- dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba en una silla a la espera de que los niños dijeran algo.

-Queremos ir con vosotros- dijo Daichi- yo ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no tengáis que preocuparos por mí.

-No- dijo Itachi, que al ver que su hijo mayor iba replicar, activó su sharingan- ¡he dicho que no!

Los tres niños comenzaron a temblar, su padre en la vida les había levantado la voz, mucho menos les había mirado con el Sharingan. Al ver la mirada de sus hijos Itachi suspiró con cansancio.

-Venid aquí- dijo Itachi mientras movía su mano, incitándolos a venir. Ellos tímidamente comenzaron a caminar hasta quedar frente a su padre. Itachi los abrazó con fuerza a los tres- siento haberme puesto así con vosotros. Sabéis que daría mi vida por vuestra madre y por vosotros tres, por eso me he enfadado tanto, no quiero que nada os pase.- los niños también abrazaron con fuerza a su padre. Itachi se separó de ellos y se acuclilló hasta quedarse a su altura.- Daichi, sé que eres suficientemente fuerte para ir a una guerra, pero sigues siendo un niño, no quiero que pases por lo que yo pasé, es mejor que vivas los pocos años de infancia que te quedan disfrutando, y vosotros dos- dijo Itachi mirando a Raiko y a Takeo (que no entendía nada de la situación salvo que era una situación seria)- sois demasiado pequeños para empuñar un arma, tendréis que hacer todo lo que vuestro hermano diga, ¿entendido?.

-Pero otosan, ¿cómo voy a poder con ellos dos y no matarlos en el intento?- dijo indignado Daichi.

-No te preocupes, se ocupará de vosotros vuestra abuela.

-¿Abuela?- dijeron Raiko y Takeo a la vez.

-¡¿En serio?!¿Volveré a ver a la abuela?- dijo con ilusión Daichi.

-Sí chicos, será ella quien os cuide, así que comportaos bien, porque como Mikoto-sama me diga que habéis sido unos maleducados os la lleváis- dijo Nariko mientras cogía en brazos a Takeo y se iba a preparar las cosas, dejando a sus dos hijos mayores temblando de miedo.

Sakura se reía por lo cotidiano de la discusión, la familia de su cuñado era increíble.

-No te rías tanto Sakura-chan, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez dentro de diez años seas tú quien amenaza a tus hijos para que se comporten bien- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió.

-Me encantaría que eso sucediera.

* * *

Mikoto se encontraba mirando por la ventana, ensimismada. Hacía tres días que Sakura se había esfumado. No había ningún rastro de ella o de Rakki.

Mikoto sintió una presencia tras ella, pero no se giró.

-Okasan.

Mikoto apretó los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Okasan- volvió a decir aquella voz, haciendo que Mikoto se girara.

-Itachi-kun- murmuró Mikoto mientras caminaba hacia él.- ¿Eres tú?¿Eres tú de verdad?

-Sí okasan. Soy yo de verdad- dijo Itachi.

Mikoto acarició la mejilla de su hijo, comprobando que era su hijo de verdad. El sonido de una bofetada resonó en la habitación; la cara de Itachi se encontraba volteada.

-¿Por qué Itachi?¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que no hicieras nada. Tu padre era un malnacido, pero prefería ser yo quien sufriera antes de ver a tu hermano como lo vi- dijo Mikoto entre lágrimas.- Además, desapareciste de repente, sin decir nada… dios mío… ¿Están Nariko y los niños bien? Llevo cinco años sin poder conciliar el sueño porque no sabía si mi hijo mayor, mi nuera y mis nietos estaban vivos.

-Okachan- dijo Itachi todavía con la cara volteada- lo siento, pero… Fugaku planeaba matar a Sasuke, no tuve otra opción. Tuve que marcharme lo más pronto que pude para protegeros a vosotros y a Nariko y a los niños.- dijo Itachi con notable sufrimiento.

Mikoto abrazó a Itachi con fuerza.

-Mi niño… siempre has cargado con más sufrimiento del que debías- decía Mikoto entre lágrimas.

-Okasan… necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo Itachi mientras se separaba de ella.

Justo ese momento un clon de Mikoto apareció a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?- preguntó desconcertada Mikoto.

-Confía en mí okasan- Itachi cogió a su madre en brazos y desaparecieron de la sala, dejando allí el clon de Mikoto.

Mikoto, parpadeó un par de veces.

-Itachi-kun siempre te dije que odiaba cuando me teletransportabas sin decirme que ibas a hacerlo- dijo Mikoto enfadada.

-¿Mikoto-obasan?

La voz de un niño hizo que Mikoto se girara.

Delante de ella estaban nada más y nada menos que sus dos nuevas y tres niños.

El más mayor de los niños dio dos pasos hacia ella. Mikoto lo reconoció al instante.

-Daichi-kun- murmuró Mikoto mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su hijo.

El niño se lanzó a los brazos de su abuela.

-¡Mikoto-obasan! Te he echado de menos- dijo el niño entre los brazos de su abuela.

Mikoto alzó la cabeza. Los otros dos niños miraban con envidia a su hermano mayor.

-Okasan, él es Raiko, tiene cinco años, y él es Takeo, acaba de cumplir los dos años- dijo Itachi mientras ponía cada mano en la cabeza de sus hijos pequeños- niños, ella es mi madre, es decir, vuestra abuela, id a saludarla.

Los niños salieron corriendo y se lanzaron a los brazos de su abuela, tirando a Daichi en el proceso.

-¡Raiko-baka! ¡Ten más cuidado!- gritó Daichi.

-¡Cállate Daichi, tú has tenido más tiempo disfrutando a obasan!- gritó Raiko.

-¡Veda!- gritó con voz infantil Takeo.

Mikoto comenzó a llorar, haciendo que los tres niños pararan de pelearse y miraran a su abuela.

-Mira lo que has hecho idiota, has hecho llorar a la abuela- dijo Daichi, haciendo que Raiko comenzara a ponerse nervioso.

-Obasan… si he hecho algo que te ha molestado no lo he hecho a posta… yo solo quería que me quisieras- dijo Raiko tartamudeando, lo que provocó que Mikoto llorase con más fuerza.

-Niños venid aquí- dijo Mikoto entre lágrimas- abrazadme los tres para ver que esto no es un sueño.

-No lo es Mikoto-sama- dijo Nariko mientras se acercaba a su suegra y la abrazaba.

-Nariko-chan, Sakura-chan- dijo conmovida Mikoto- dios mío, si solo Sasuke estuviese aquí sería el mejor sueño que podría tener.

-A eso vamos okasan- dijo Itachi- vamos a zanjar todo esto, y necesito que te hagas cargo de estos tres demonios mientras estamos fuera.

-Pero… pero… pero ¿qué vais a hacer?- preguntó un tanto turbada Mikoto.

-Cuando volvamos te lo contaremos todo okasan- dijo Itachi mientras se ponía detrás de Sakura y de Nariko- Niños portaos bien con la abuela, acordaos de lo que dijo vuestra madre.

Itachi con un brazo abrazó a Nariko por la cintura y posó el otro brazo sobre la cabeza de Sakura, y desaparecieron.

Mikoto miró el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su hijo y sus nueras. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir reflexionando.

-Mikoto-obasan- dijeron los tres niños a la vez.- Vamos a jugar.

Mikoto sonrió a sus nietos.

-Claro mis niños, tenéis muchas cosas que contarme y yo muchos mimos que daros.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez. Nada más abrirlos pudo ver el rostro de la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-¡Menos mal que despiertas Teme! Pensé que la habías palmado- dijo Naruto aliviado.

-Tss, estúpido dobe, quítate de en medio- dijo Sasuke mientras se incorporaba con mucha dificultad, haciendo un mohín de dolor.

-Uchiha mantente acostado hasta que acabe de curarte- Sasuke giró la cabeza. A uno de sus lados estaba la tía de su mujer, Tsunade

-Hmm…¿cuándo has llegado?- dijo Sasuke mientras se volvía a acostar para que aquella mujer terminase de tratarlo.

-Hace dos días- dijo Tsunade, haciendo que Sasuke abriese los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?- ahora sí, comenzó a incorporarse.

-Solo dos días Teme, relájate, ya estamos fuera de peligro- dijo Naruto.- por cierto Teme, ¿qué pasó contra Deidara? Te encontramos medio muerto intentando salir de dentro de una serpiente enorme muerta.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Recordaba que cuando Deidara estaba a punto de inmolarse, había invocado a Manda, el rey de las serpientes; gracias a eso podía decir que seguía vivo.

-Hmm, lo maté eso es todo- dijo Sasuke- ¿qué ha pasado en estos dos días?

-Pues matamos a Kakuzu, como era de esperar de cuatro de los Señores de la Guerra- dijo Naruto con orgullo- pero ese cabrón era un señuelo. Otro miembro de Akatsuki, Kisame, se internó en el campamento y estuvo a punto de provocar una masacre si no llega a ser porque Kakashi-sensei y su general Gai aparecieron. No sé cómo lo hará sensei que siempre aparece en el momento justo.

-¿Qué pasó con Kisame?- quiso saber Sasuke; había llegado a sus oídos que ese hombre había sido el compañero de su hermano en la organización. Si se encontraba vivo quería ser él quien lo interrogara.

-Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que lo tenían acorralado entre Gai, tu general Suigetsu y él mismo; al ver que no tenía posibilidades de escapar, invocó a cinco tiburones, mandó a tres a atacar a los nuestros, que los esquivaron, pero lanzó su espada contra tu general, que no pudo esquivarlo; luego los otros dos tiburones lo devoraron- dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo está Suigetsu?- dijo Sasuke preocupado por su segundo general, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Está vivo, pero le quedará para siempre una cicatriz que le recorre todo el torso- dijo Naruto- y el muy cabrón no quería soltar la espada, decía que se la había ganado.

Sasuke rio de lado. Muy típico de Suigetsu.

-Sasuke… solo quedan tres miembros de Akatsuki… el enmascarado Tobi, Zetsu y… tu hermano- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, mientras se incorporaba.

-Esto acabará pronto dobe- dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la tienda que hacía de hospital, a pesar de los gritos de Tsunade.

Pobre diablos, no sabían que la guerra no hacía más que empezar.


	29. La señal

Dos días. Eso es lo que había permanecido inconsciente.

Sasuke salió de la tienda en la que había estado recuperándose de sus heridas esos dos días. Nada más poner un pie fuera de la tienda notó sobre sí todas las miradas de los que se encontraban por los alrededores. Lo miraban con preocupación, y no era para menos; había escapado por los pelos de un ataque que podría haber arrasado una Nación entera. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de las preocupaciones ajenas.

-¿Es qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?- dijo Sasuke de manera fría y severa.

Sobre la marcha, todos volvieron a realizar sus quehaceres de manera inmediata. Suspiró con fastidio.

-Te lo dije, bicho malo nunca muere- la voz de Shisui llamó la atención de Sasuke. Su general se encontraba apoyado en el poste de la tienda de enfrente. A su lado estaba aquella mujer de las Tierras Libres que, misteriosamente, siempre estaba por los alrededores de su primo.

-Tss maldito bastardo con suerte- murmuró Yukiko enfadada mientras se metía la mano en el pantalón sacando un billete, dándoselo Shisui- has ganado por poco.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras miraba intensamente a Shisui, preguntándole con la mirada qué estaba pasando.

-¡Buenos días primo! ¡Qué alegría verte en tan buen estado!- dijo Shisui intentando aparentar una alegría más exagerada a la que sentía.- Yo sabía a la perfección que un gran Señor de la Guerra como tú se recuperaría de esa explosión antes del mediodía del segundo día, al contrario que otras personas- dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Yukiko, que bufó ante el comentario del moreno.

Sasuke observó al peculiar par. Ambos se veían bien, si bien la chica traía oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos.

-Os digo lo mismo que a los demás, ¿No tenéis nada que hacer como para estar haciendo idioteces?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a los dos de manera inquisitoria.

-Será mejor que vaya a revisar a mis pacientes- dijo Yukiko antes de marcharse, sabedora que si se quedaba más tiempo allí seguramente acabaría recibiendo alguna reprimenda, y aunque fuera una ninja de las Tierras Libres, estaba segura que a la vieja Tsunade no le haría gracia saber que había estado apostando sobre el bienestar del Uchiha, por mucho que a la vieja le gustasen los juegos de azar.

-Será mejor que le ayude, con lo loca que es esa mujer acabará en el sitio menos indicado- dijo Shisui mientras se disponía a seguir a la chica.

-El sitio menos indicado no será tu cama, ¿verdad primo?- Dijo Sasuke, intentando poner de los nervios a su primo, como había hecho él antes.

-¡¿Pero qué idioteces dices Sasuke?!- Dijo Shisui alterado- ¡Ya te dije que todo aquello fue un mal entendido! ¡¿De verdad te piensas que estoy interesado en la loca esa?! ¡Es guapa, lo reconozco, pero tiene un genio de mil demonios y siempre tiene que decir la última palabra! Por no decir que un solo puñetazo de ella me puede mandar a paseo cuando menos me lo espere- terminó murmurando Shisui.

Sasuke, por su parte, sonrió de medio lado. Esa era la perfecta definición de una mujer de las Tierras Libres; él lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-Hmm, solo te digo que tengas cuidado- dijo Sasuke mientras pasaba al lado de Shisui para irse- se te olvidó mencionar que las mujeres de las Tierras Libres son muy tozudas, y casi siempre consiguen lo que se proponen.

Y tras decir esto, Sasuke se fue a reunirse con los demás Señores de la Guerra; todavía quedaban muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

- _Tss… maldito Sasuke, ¿Qué pretende diciéndome esas cosas?-_ pensaba Shisui indignado mientras pateaba cada piedrita que se interponía en su camino.- _Yukiko es buena chica, no lo voy a negar; al igual que me parece muy atractiva y encantadora, no sé… esa actitud tan soñadora, tan natural... las mujeres del Clan son muy rígidas, piensan mucho en la apariencia. Sería bueno estar con alguien con el que pudiera ser yo mismo. ¿¡Pero que cojones estoy pensando!?-_ pensó Shisui mientras sacudía su cabeza.

La charla que Sasuke había tenido con él le había afectado notablemente. Y no entendía por qué. Siendo sincero, él no era un santo; muchas mujeres habían caído ante sus encantos. Pero Yukiko no había sido como las otras; lo había atizado segundos después de conocerlo, se coló en su cama y casi lo mata por pensar que quería propasarse con ella… y sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender por qué siempre acababan el uno al lado del otro.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que perseguirme?- dijo Yukiko.

Shisui enfocó la mirada, y no podía dar crédito a donde se encontraba. Nada más y nada menos que delante de la tienda médica, sitio en el que últimamente se encontraba Yukiko.

 _Mierda- pensó Shisui- hasta inconscientemente acabo donde está ella._

-Te he hecho una pregunta Shisui, ¿acaso no puedes vivir sin mi compañía?- dijo Yukiko.- Si vienes a apostar otra vez por cosas absurdas, abstente, no me queda pasta- dijo Yukiko levantando las manos, como queriendo decirle que tenía las manos vacías.

Al ver que el chico lo miraba con cara de lelo, Yukiko frunció el ceño.

-Tierra llamando a Shisui- dijo mientras agitaba la mano delante de la cara del muchacho- ¿estás bien?- Shisui reaccionó ante las palabras de la morena.

-Eh, perdona no te estaba prestando atención, ¿Qué decías?- Dijo Shisui como quitándole hierro al asunto, provocando que Yukiko alzara la ceja.

-Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Yukiko mientras hacía el amago de entrar a la tienda.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El segundo antes Yukiko estaba llamándole idiota y ahora estaba desplomándose. Shisui apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se lanzó con la velocidad característica de los Uchiha y la atrapó al vuelo.

-Ei, Yukiko, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shisui a la chica, solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba inconsciente- ¡Yukiko, reacciona!- dijo zarandeándola de manera muy poco gentil.

-Mmm… ¡¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo Uchiha?! Deja de zarandearme- dijo la chica un poco aturdida mientras se intentaba separar de Shisui.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? Te acabas de desplomar como un saco de patatas- dijo Shisui todavía sosteniendo a Yukiko.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada- murmuró Yukiko.

Fue entonces cuando Shisui reparó en algo que no se había dado cuenta. Yukiko tenía la tez muy blanca, con dos grandes círculos negros alrededor de los ojos. Justo en ese momento, las tripas de Yukiko comenzaron a rugir con fuerza, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara muchísimo.

-Yukiko, ¿desde cuándo no comes ni duermes?- preguntó Shisui, preocupado por la chica.

-Pues… no sé… puede que dos días- murmuró la chica en voz baja. Shisui la miró con la ceja alzada, recriminándole con la mirada- Oye no me mires así. Después del ataque hubo muchos heridos, y yo soy una de las generales de las Tierras Libres; yo soy la encargada de los hospitales de campaña cuando Tsunada-sama está ocupada. He tenido que estar pendiente de la recuperación de mis pacientes. Un par de horas de insomnio y un poco de hambre no podrán conmigo, ¿entendiste?

Shisui miró a Yukiko fijamente, y fue soltándola lentamente.

-Entendido- dijo mientras la volvía a agarrar y la ponía sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal de patatas, cosa que hizo que Yukiko gritase sorprendida.

-¡¿Shisui, qué demonios haces?! ¡Bájame!- gritó la morena mientras se agitaba entre los brazos del Uchiha.

-Pienso llevarte a comer, y después de comer te llevaré a tu tienda para que duermas, y como te escapes para volver al hospital de campaña, iré a por ti y me meteré en tú cama hasta que estés dormida y recuperada- conforme Shisui terminó de decir esto último se puso rojo.- ¡No pienses que quiero hacerte nada indecente!, es decir, ¡qué solo estoy preocupado por ti!- tartamudeó atropelladamente Shisui.

Yukiko dejó de moverse. Si Shisui no hubiera estado tan concentrado en disculparse por lo poco "apropiado" de sus palabras se hubiera dado cuanta que Yukiko estaba tan o más sonrojada que él. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la morena.

-Shisui… eres idiota.

* * *

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Había seguido a su primo sin que este se diera cuenta. Quería ver si la hipótesis que tenía sobre su prima era real o no. Y, definitivamente, tenía razón.

- _Otro Uchiha cayendo en las redes de esas brujas de las Tierras Libres_ \- pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa tal Yukiko se parecía mucho a Sakura.

- _Sakura_ …- pensó Sasuke mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Mil pensamientos rondaban por su mente. ¿Estaría ella bien?¿Pensaría en él tanto como él pensaba en ella?-Tss, maldita bruja- murmuró mientras se dirigía, esta vez sí, al encuentro con los Señores de la Guerra.

Entró en la tienda como si todo estuviese tan normal, como si no hubiera estado dos días inconscientes. Todos los Señores de la Guerra estaban reunidos alrededor de la una mesa donde había un mapa enorme con varias fichas sobre él. Todos levantaron su mirada del mapa para posarla sobre él.

-Hmm, ¿Se os ha perdido algo?- preguntó Sasuke malhumorado.

-Oe oe oe Teme no tienes que ser tal hostil- dijo Naruto acercándose a él- ¿Cómo te encuentras Teme?

-Hmm, cállate dobe, y hazme un resumen de lo que habéis estado comentando estos últimos días- dijo Sasuke de malhumor poniéndose al lado de Tsunade y de Kakashi.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, me alegra verte bien, no pude saludarte cuando llegué porque ya estabas inconsciente- dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía por debajo de la máscara, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de Sasuke.

-Hmm- "respondió" Sasuke.

-Bueno, en resumen, no hemos avanzado nada. – dijo Shikamuro mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-¿No lo habías dejado?- dijo Gaara mientras miraba a su cuñado- Si se entera Temari de que has vuelto a fumar estoy seguro de que te matará- Shikamaru le dio otra calada al cigarro y soltó el humo al momento.

-Si Matsuri se enterase de que cuando dices dejarla ir sola por la aldea y en realidad la sigues con tu ojo de arena, estoy más que seguro de que se cabreará muchísimo- respondió Shikamaru sin siquiera inmutarse.

Gaara asintió conforme al nuevo "pacto" que había hecho con su cuñado.

-Touche- Murmuró Naruto- no por nada te llaman genio Shimakaru.

-¿Podemos dejar los problemas familiares para otro momento?- dijo Neji.

Shikamaru puso al día a Sasuke. Al parecer, después del ataque de Akatsuki, solo quedaban vivos el enmascarado, un tal Zetsu y su hermano.

-Lo que más me llama la atención es que todavía no han mandado a sus tropas- murmuró Shikamaru cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba.

-Mi general Sai ha sobrevolado varias veces la zona y no ha visto nada a la lejanía; un ejército tan grande que pretende erradicar el sistema de las Naciones Libres debería ser tan numeroso como para verse a leguas de distancia.- dijo Naruto, por primera en toda la reunión se había puesto serio.

-Solo conocemos la existencia de tres Akatsukis más, ni siquiera sabemos si tienen aliados fuera- murmuró Neji.

-Caballeros, Tsunade-sama, creo que solamente nos queda esperar, en esta situación no hay manera de anticiparnos a nuestro objetivo- dijo Shikamaru.- Solo nos queda estar en guardia.

Los Señores de la Guerra uno a uno fueron abandonando la tienda. Quedando los últimos Tsunade y Sasuke.

-Tsunade- dijo Sasuke, haciendo que la rubia se diera la vuelta- tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto la Líder de las Tierras Libres.

-Es sobre Orochimaru- Tsunade se tensó al oír el nombre- ¿Por qué fue expulsado de las Tierras Libres?

Tsunade suspiró resignada. Aquello era algo que tanto Jiraiya como ella habían mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo.

-Te lo diré, pero aquí no, vamos a mi tienda.

Una vez en la tienda de Tsunade se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, donde ella ya había puesto una botella de sake con dos vasos.

-¿Por qué ese interés tan repentino en saber eso sobre Orochimaru, Sasuke?- preguntó Tsunade mientras se servía el sake a ella y a Sasuke.- si mal no recuerdo estuviste entrenando con él después de tu primera guerra, hace ya más de 10 años, ¿por qué nunca le preguntaste a él?

-Solo entrenamos, nunca hablábamos de nuestra vida personal- dijo Sasuke a modo de respuesta.

-Lo que te voy a contar no puede salir de aquí Sasuke, si esto se supiera las Tierras Libres estarían en grave peligro- dijo Tsunade tras una larga pausa. Al ver que Sasuke asentía mientras tomaba un sorbo de Sasuke- hace 30 años Jiraiya, Orochimaru y yo éramos el equipo más poderoso de todas las Tierras Libres. Éramos contratados por muchas Naciones Feudales en tiempos de Guerra; Jiraiya y Orochimaru como espías y yo como médico.

Tsunade hizo una pausa mientras le daba vueltas al vaso, como si la solución de todos sus problemas estuviese en el final del mismo.

-Las guerras son duras, ¿qué te voy a contar que no sepas? Poco a poco Jiraiya y yo fuimos haciéndonos más que amigos y encontramos apoyo el uno en el otro, pero Orochimaru no… fue distanciándose de nosotros, cayendo cada vez más en la soledad; llegó un momento en el que tanto Jiraiya como yo ya no reconocíamos a nuestro compañero- Tsunade bebió de trago todo lo que quedaba en el vaso- Fue en ese momento cuando lo descubrimos. Orochimaru había estado experimentando con prisioneros de guerra, si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, el muy cabrón estaba desarrollando una técnica para revivir a los muertos. En el momento que lo descubrimos escapó. Lo siguiente que supimos era que se había infiltrado en Akatsuki por poco tiempo y que luego formó las Tierras del Sonido.

Tsunade volvió a rellenar su copa y la bebió de un trago para volver a rellenarla.

-¿Era capaz de revivir a los muertos de verdad?- preguntó Sasuke con más interés del que pretendía.

-Sasuke, aquellas… personas si se les puede llamar personas, no eran más que cáscaras vacías sin alma, sin voluntad, no eran mejores que las marionetas de Sasori- dijo Tsunade mirando al marido de su sobrina- a los muertos debemos dejarlos en paz, nos guste o no, ellos ya no están con nosotros.- lágrimas apenas visibles aparecieron en los ojos de la rubia.- ¿por qué tanto interés en el pasado de Orochimaru de repente?

-Es necesario saber todo lo que podamos de los miembros o ex -miembros de Akatsuki.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Sakura?- preguntó Tsunade, quería saber si su sobrina estaba llevando bien eso de quedarse en casa mientras su marido y ella estaban en la guerra.

-Sabes que no se permite ni entrar ni salir mensajes a menos que sea de alguno de los anbus que se han quedado protegiendo las Naciones- dijo Sasuke mientras apuraba su vaso para levantarse. Ya sabía lo que quería, y no le apetecía estar más tiempo cerca de aquella mujer que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había hecho pasar. Cuando él estaba a punto de salir por la tienda Tsunade le habló.

-Sakura es una buena chica Sasuke; ya ha sufrido bastante en esta vida; no te perdonaría que la dejes viuda Uchiha- dijo Tsunade- como eso pase buscaré la forma de revivirte y volver a matarte, ¿lo entiendes Uchiha?

Sasuke miró a Tsunade por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No pienso irme de este mundo sin un heredero, y créeme Tsunade, tu sobrina disfruta tanto como yo en el proceso para conseguirlo.- y tras decir esto se giró y se fue de la tienda, no sin antes esquivar la botella de Sake que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

-¡Maldito Uchiha bastardo!

El grito de una Tsunade muy cabreada se oyó por todo el campamento.

¿Quién se creía el Uchiha para hablar así de su sobrina? ¡Ah, sí! Su esposo, y todo por culpa de ella.

Tsunade rio, no sabía si a causa del sake o de lo gracioso de la situación. Su sobrina había conseguido la mayor hazaña jamás imaginada: había conseguido enamorar perdidamente a Uchiha Sasuke, el Señor de la Guerra, el hombre que se creía que no tenía corazón.

* * *

Llevaban ya casi cuatro días de camino. Si bien paraban para comer y dormir, Sakura notaba que aquel viaje se le hacía eterno.

Se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una fogata, intentando cenar algo. Sakura observó el pescado que su cuñado había preparado para ella. Aunque tenía hambre, el mero olor del pescado hacía que le entrasen arcadas. Se levantó atropelladamente murmurando un lo siento rápido.

Devolvió lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago. Notó como Nariko se acercaba tras ella para sujetarle el pelo mientras que con la otra mano le frotaba la espalda.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- le susurró tiernamente.

Sakura asintió todavía un poco mareada. Nariko le dio un poco de agua, con la que se lavó la boca, y luego bebió lo que quedaba.

-Siento mucho retrasaros Itachi-kun- dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada a su cuñado cuando ya volvieron a la fogata.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, bastante bien estás aguantado estando en la condición en la que estás- dijo Itachi intentando tranquilizar a la pelirrosa.

-Itachi-kun tiene razón Sakura-chan; cuando estaba embarazada de Daichi y de Raiko lo pasaba fatal con las náuseas, con Takeo ya mejoraron las cosas y ahora con este embarazo tengo alguna que otra por las mañanas, así que no te preocupes, es algo normal, no tienes que pedir disculpas- dijo Nariko mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

Sakura por su parte, se quedó callada. No sabía que decir. Ella era médico, sabía que las náuseas eran un síntoma del embarazo, no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse como una carga para el grupo. Tenía miedo de que por su culpa la profecía no pudiera cumplirse. Sakura soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Solo espero que esto acabe pronto- dijo cansada.

-Para que esto acabe tiene que empezar- dijo Itachi con la mirada perdida en la fogata.

Nariko al ver la mirada perdida de su marido, le cogió de la mano, dándole así su apoyo.

-Todo va a salir bien- dijo Itachi mientras apretaba la mano de su mujer- Estamos a menos de un día del campamento, pero no podemos presentarnos allí hasta que el impostor aparezca.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad quien es el impostor, ¿cómo sabremos que es el momento de actuar?- pregunto Sakura saturada.- A lo mejor la señal fue aquella explosión y nuestra oportunidad ya pasó.

-Es verdad que no sé cuál será la señal pero estoy más que seguro que será algo que no pase indiferente y que no haya pasado nunca antes- dijo Itachi mirando a Sakura.

Cuando Sakura iba a responderle a su cuñado, notaron como algo se movía entre los arbustos. Una sombra fue apareciendo poco a poco. Sakura se puso tensa.

-Serán Shiro y Rakki, ellos han ido un día por delante de nosotros para avisarnos si pasaba algo malo- intentó calmar Nariko a su cuñada.

-Nosotros no somos- dijo la voz de Shiro, que apareció detrás de Sakura, seguido de Rakki, ambos poniéndose delante del grupo, en posición de ataque.

Inmediatamente, tanto Itachi como Sakura sacaron sus kunais, poniendo a Nariko detrás de ellos.

-Sakura… ¿sientes alguna presencia?- dijo Itachi.

-No siento nada, pero… esa sombra es humana… no entiendo por qué no tiene presencia- dijo Sakura poniéndose más nerviosa por momentos.

La sombra fue acercándose todavía más, hasta que se hizo visible para todos.

Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de buena constitución, de pelo negro. Su piel tenía la peculiaridad de tener un tono blanquecino y cuarteado, como si su piel no fueran más que láminas de papel. Tenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que no podían verle los ojos.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Itachi.

Sakura miró a su cuñado de reojo, sin dejar de mirar al hombre que tenía. Por la cara de Itachi, era más que evidente que conocía a ese hombre. Itachi apretó el kunai con todavía más fuerza. Sakura pudo ver rabia en su mirada.

-Sakura, creo que esta es la señal de que todo acaba de empezar- dijo Itachi mirando al hombre- Me gustaría decir que me alegro de verte, pero mentiría… Fugaku.

* * *

Mmm… esto… solo puedo decir que lo siento mucho. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero ahora como estoy ya a finales de curso he decidido ponerme a estudiar en serio y me he llevado la desagradable sorpresa de que lo que tenía que estudiar era infinitamente más de lo que yo pensaba. No he tenido tiempo apenas tiempo libre, y el poco que tengo lo he usado en seguir con mi vida social y escribir.

Aun así espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya las cosas están por empezar (o terminar, depende del punto de vista con el que se vea).

Mi manera de redención por esta tardanza será que mañana suba otro capítulo (sí, Lakunoichiftv ha decidido tomarse un fin de semana sabático para despejarse, y que mejor manera de relajarse que siguiendo este fic).

Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo de esas personas que, a través de sus reviews, follows o favs me animáis tanto; me dais fuerzas para seguir adelante con esta loca historia que yo con tanto ilusión escribo.

Sin más que decir salvo perdón y gracias, nos leemos mañana.

Lakunoichiftv.


	30. Estallido

Si algo le molestaba a Sasuke más que ser la comidilla de todos, era tener tiempo libre y no tener nada que hacer.

- _Tss, ¿para esto hemos venido tan rápido?¿Para quedarnos parados de brazos cruzados_?- pensó Sasuke.

Si no hubieran tomado la decisión de reunirse antes de lo propuesto, en estos momentos sabía a la perfección que estaría acostado en su cama abrazando a su mujer.

- _Tss… joder, le prohibí venir porque pensé que me iba a distraer e incluso sabiendo que está en el Clan segura me sigue distrayendo su recuerdo-_ pensó Sasuke con frustración.

Sakura era un caso a investigar.

Había conseguido algo que solamente su madre e Itachi habían conseguido; llegar hasta su corazón.

Le fastidiaba que alguien ajeno a su familia hubiera conseguido conocerlo tan bien, al fin y al cabo, Itachi, la persona que más había querido en el mundo y en la que más había confiado, había sido quien lo había traicionado.

Pero, está vez, después de tantos años, había decidido, no… mejor dicho, ella había conseguido obligarlo a confiarle su vida. ¿Eso era el amor?

Nunca había sentido nada semejante por nada ni por nadie. No había estado tan seguro cerca de alguien en su vida, incluido Naruto, su mejor amigo, que tanto apoyo le dio en sus momentos más duros.

Sasuke se atusó el pelo, intentando aclara sus ideas.

Tenía dos cosas claras: una, esa guerra iba a ser la única guerra en la que a él le importaría perder la vida, tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para morir por esa idiotez, como por ejemplo, formar una familia con la causante de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza; y dos, lo más difícil de admitir por él: amaba a Sakura con locura, y si tenía que morir para que ella siguiera con vida, eso haría.

-Primo, necesito tu ayuda.

La voz de Shisui interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke.

-Hmm- fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

Shisui, entendiendo que aquel monosílabo era una invitación para que pasase a su tienda, entró y se sentó al lado del moreno. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Sasuke perdió la paciencia.

-¿Y bien?¿ Qué quieres?- preguntó Sasuke con molestia.

Shisui se removió en la silla, incómodo.

-Mmm bueno primo… esto me resulta muy incómodo… soy cinco años mayor que tú, pero creo que tú eres más maduro que yo en estos temas- dijo Shisui.

-Vete al grano- dijo Sasuke, que comenzaba a perder, todavía más, la paciencia.

-Primo… ¿No sabrás por casualidad si las mujeres de las Tierras Libres saben hacer brujería?- la pregunta de Shisui hizo que Sasuke alzara la ceja, como queriendo decirle que no entendía del todo la pregunta.- Te lo pregunto porque…¡No sé lo que me pasa! Haga lo que haga siempre acabo al lado de Yukiko; no sé, es como una necesidad que tengo. Hasta hace una semana nunca tuve la necesidad de estar cerca de alguien, pero ahora… ahora es todo distinto.- murmuró Shisui- y eso me desconcierta. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sasuke miró a su primo, todavía con la ceja alzada; he hizo lo único que Shisui no se esperaba que hiciera. Comenzó a reír.

Shisui abrió mucho los ojos. En sus 30 años de vida nunca había visto a Sasuke reír. Prefirió quedarse callado. Cuando Sasuke terminó de reírse, habló.

-Shisui, no te puedo asegurar al cien por cien que esas mujeres no sean brujas; tienen algo... peculiar, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo único que te puedo recomendar es que aproveches al máximo cada cosa que te haga sentir vivo- dijo Sasuke mientras perdía por un instante la mirada, solo para enfocarla luego en Shisui- Como digas algo de lo que hemos hablado aquí, te aseguro que volverte un miembro del consejo será el mínimo de tus problemas.

-¡Gracias primo!- dijo Shisui mientras se despedía de Sasuke y salía corriendo por la puerta, en búsqueda de Yukiko, o eso intuía Sasuke.

Sasuke volvió a quedarse solo en su tienda. Suspiró de frustración; el tiempo pasaba muy lento en esa guerra.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Su último pensamiento antes de caer ante Morfeo fue la sonrisa de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura pensó que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo. El hombre que estaba delante de ella era el padre de Sasuke. El hombre que había intentado matar a Nariko y al propio Sasuke.

-Imposible… tendría que estar muerto- murmuró Sakura, que había empezado a temblar de miedo.

-Y así es, estoy muerto, gracias a Itachi, pero eso ya lo sabes- dijo Fugaku mientras se iba acercando todavía más- Sakura, la mujer del incompetente de mi hijo menor ¿verdad? Quién me iba a decir que después de cinco años estando muerto se me iba encontrar con el bastardo que me mandó a la tumba, su zorra y la puta del incompetente.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Fugaku- dijo Itachi con la mandíbula apretada de la rabia.- Te maté una vez, y te volveré a matar.

Fugaku empezó a reírse de manera maquiavélica.

-¿No te has dado cuenta Itachi? Ya estoy muerto, no puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto- tras decir esto, Fugaku se lanzó contra Itachi, apartando a Sakura con un manotazo, haciendo que la pelirrosa callera al lado de Nariko.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Nariko nerviosa mientras se agachaba para comprobar que Sakura estuviese bien.

-Sí, solamente ha sido un empujón- dijo Sakura mientras se incorporaba para adentrarse en la lucha.

-¡Sakura no entres a luchar, vigila a Nariko!- gritó Itachi.

Itachi se encontraba en una lucha enzarzaban con Fugaku. En algún momento, ambos habían sacado sus espadas y se encontraban luchando en una danza diabólica que difícilmente podían las chicas ver.

En un movimiento mal dado de Fugaku, Itachi le clavó la espada en el corazón. Fugaku dejó de moverse, solo para reírse, provocando que Itachi lo mirara sin comprender nada.

-Te lo había dicho, no puedes matar a alguien que está muerto- tras decir esto, Fugaku se sacó lentamente la espada del pecho.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Fugaku aprovechó la pequeña vacilación de Itachi y lo desarmó, quedando Itachi a merced de su padre.

-Se acabó Itachi- dijo Fugaku mientras daba la estocada final.

El grito de Nariko y de Sakura fue lo último que se oyó antes de que una cegadora luz lo envolviera todo.

* * *

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado. Había soñado con Sakura gritando de puro terror. Miró a su alrededor solo para comprobar que se encontraba solo en la tienda. Fuera reinaba el más completo silencio.

Un tímido rayo de luz se colaba por la rendija de la sabana que hacía de puerta de su tienda, por lo que Sasuke supuso que ya estaba amaneciendo. Se alistó y salió para ver cómo se encontraban sus tropas, y de paso para ver cómo se encontraba Suigetsu.

Lo encontró fuera de su tienda, limpiando la espada que había pertenecido a Kisame con mucho mimo. La única evidencia de que había tenido un encuentro con el antiguo Akatsuki no era más que una venda alrededor de su torso.

-¡Buenos días Jefe! Tiempo sin verte- dijo Suigetsu mientras levantaba su mano a modo de saludo, solo para volver a tratar con esmero a su espada- ¿Ha visto con que preciosidad me he hecho? Creo que me enamoré de ella nada más tocarla.

-No creo que a Karin le haga mucha gracia que digas eso- Suigetsu levantó la mirada de la espada para posarla sobre Shisui, que había aparecido tras salir de una tienda unos cuantos metros más allá de donde se encontraban Sasuke y él.

Suigetsu hizo un mohín de fastidio.

-La zanahoria tendrá que aprender a respetar mi amor por Samehada- dijo mientras volvía a mirar la espada con amor.

-Es inviable que un mismo espadachín posea dos de las siete espadas sagradas, puesto que solo se puede usar una por portador- dijo Sasuke, provocando que Suigetsu sonriera de lado.

-Eso lo sé más que de sobra Jefe. Nunca tuve la intención de intentar manejar más de una espada sagrada- dijo Suigetsu con su sonrisa todavía más acentuada- Esta espada era la de mi difunto hermano Mangetsu; me pareció un buen legado para mi futuro hijo.

Shisui y Sasuke asintieron, entendiendo por qué Suigetsu no quería deshacerse de aquella espada aun sabiendo que no podría usarla; quería esa espada, no para él, sino para su hijo. Aquello había sido un gesto muy noble por su parte.

-¿Y si tienes una niña en vez de un niño?- preguntó Shisui, estallando en carcajadas al ver la cara de asombro de Suigetsu. Al pobre Hozuki no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su futuro hijo podría ser una niña.

-Espero que kami-sama escuche mis plegarías y me dé un niño… una niña mía y de Karin no puede ser saludable para las Naciones feudales- murmuró Suigetsu. Se imaginó una mini-Karin con el temperamento de su mujer y la personalidad de él; tembló al instante. Al ver que Shisui no paraba de reírse de él, intentó cambiar las tornas- oye Shisui, ¿la tienda de la que acabas de salir no es la de aquella general de las Tierras Libres?

Shisui paró de reír al momento. Fue el turno de Suigetsu de burlarse de él.

-La mayoría de nosotros pasando hambre y otros aprovechando la situación- decía Suigetsu mientras reía.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu superior Suigetsu-dijo Shisui mientras apretaba la mandíbula, sonrojado a más no poder.

Sasuke tenía una sonrisa burlona y miraba a su primo, recordándole con una sola mirada lo que habían estado hablando antes, provocando que las orejas de Shisui adoptasen un tono todavía más rojo, si es que podían.

El sonido de las campanas llamó la atención de todo el campamento. Era la señal de que el enemigo había llegado

Sobre la marcha, tanto Sasuke como sus generales se encontraban en los límites del campamento, en la explanada que daba al sitio que ellos creían que sería el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Naruto, que había llegado instantes después que Sasuke.

Todos los Señores de la Guerra se encontraban ya allí, preocupados por el grito de alerta.

El guardia que había tocado las campanas señaló al horizonte.

Dos borrosas figuras se acercaban lentamente al campamento.

-Neji- murmuró Shikamaru.

Neji, sabiendo qué le pedía el Señor de las Tierras de las Nubes, activó su Byakugan.

-Son el enmascarado y el tal Zetsu, vienen solos- dijo Neji.

-¿Pretenden atacar ellos solos a todo nuestro campamento?- preguntó Gaara con el ceño fruncido.

Todos los Señores de la Guerra se tensaron. Aquello olía mal. Pero que muy mal.

-No somos tan vanidosos como para atacar a todo el ejército de la Alianza Shinobi nosotros dos solos.

Todos los allí presentes se giraron al oír la voz distorsionada de alguien desconocido. Tras ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el enmascarado, sentado en el poste que sostenía la campana.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado ahí?- preguntó Naruto desconcertado, mientras miraba otra vez en la dirección donde tiempo atrás habían estado las dos siluetas, solo para comprobar que solo había una.

-He venido para daros la oportunidad de rendiros, así se evitarían muertes innecesarias en vuestro frente- dijo el enmascarado.

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirnos eso-dattebayo?- gritó Naruto mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo- ¿Pretendes que nos rindamos cuando somos todo un ejército contra solo dos personas? ¡Y luego me dicen a mi idiota!

El enmascarado comenzó a reír.

-Podéis llamarme Tobi- dijo mientras se incorporaba- ¿Y quién ha dicho que la batalla sería solo contra dos personas?

Los Señores de la Guerra permanecieron quietos encarando a Tobi, mirándole de manera retadora.

-¿He de entender que no os vais a rendir?- preguntó Tobi, que al ver el semblante de los Señores de la Guerra y sus generales se encogió de hombros.- Vosotros mismos.- de un salto cayó a escasos metros de distancia de los Señores.- Un gusto verte Kakashi, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Los allí presentes miraron de reojo a Kakashi, que se encontraba serio.

-¿De qué me conoces?- dijo Kakashi, dando un paso adelante.

-Me duele que no me reconozcas Kakashi- dijo Tobi mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón, como si estuviese dolido.- No te preocupes, dentro de poco te acordarás de quien soy.

Y tras decir esto, se desvaneció en un remolino, para volver a aparecer al lado de Zetsu.

-¿Qué quería decir conque no iban a ser solo dos personas?- preguntó Neji- No veo a nadie más en kilómetros a la redonda.

Un temblor sacudió la Tierra, desestabilizando a muchos de los soldados, incluso Naruto cayó sentando. En su defensa había que decir que el pobre muchacho estaba distraído preguntándole a Kakashi con vehemencia de que conocía a aquel hombre.

-Deberías mirar mejor Neji- dijo Shikamaru mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y señalaba con él hacía enfrente.

Delante de ellos, habían aparecido miles de soldados, todos ataviados con capas grises que les cubría de arriba abajo.

-Tss… esto es problemático- murmuró Shikamaruo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo.- Tú- señaló a un soldado que estaba por ahí- da la voz de alarma, que todo el mundo se prepare, esto no es un simulacro, la guerra acaba de estallar.

* * *

Cuando la cegadora luz se disipó, tanto Nariko como Sakura estaban abrazadas con los ojos cerrados. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Lo único que rompía el sepulcral silencio eran los llantos de las chicas. Tenían miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que Itachi había perdido la pelea.

Ambas chicas escucharon como unos pasos se acercaban a ellas. Apretaron con más fuerza los ojos y se abrazaron todavía más.

Shiro, el tigre guardián de Nariko rugió y se abalanzó sobre el individuo que se acercaba a las chicas.

 _-¡Te dije que como hicieses llorar a Nariko-sama te mordería de tal manera que desearías no haber nacido!-_ la voz de Shiro llegó a las mentes tanto de Sakura como de Nariko.

-Tsss, ¡quítate de encima proyecto de alfombra!

Nariko y Sakura se quedaron heladas. Como si lo hubieran planeado, abrieron los ojos y se incorporaron al mismo tiempo.

Delante de ellas estaba Shiro intentando morder a Itachi, que se revolvía debajo del animal para evitar ser mordido.

-¡Nariko, dile a tu peluche que pare!- gritó Itachi molesto con el animal. no podía hacerle daño porque sabía que eso cabrearía a Nariko.

-Ita…ita… ¡ITACHI-KUN!- gritó Nariko para luego abalanzarse sobre su marido, cayendo encima de Shiro, aplastando al pobre Itachi.

-Nariko… no puedo respirar- intentaba decir el Uchiha debajo del tigre.

-¡Perdón!- exclamó Nariko nerviosa mientras se incorporaba.- Shiro-kun, levántate tú también- le ordenó al tigre, que a regaña dientes le hizo caso a su ama.

- _No entiendo por qué defiendes siempre a este debilucho-_ dijo Shiro.

-Tsss me alegra ver que sigues igual de simpático que siempre- murmuró con ironía Itachi mientras se sentaba, un poco aturdido.

-Itachi-kun- dijo Nariko mientras abrazaba a su marido- ¿Estás bien?¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Itachi correspondió al abrazo mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Tras ellos, Fugaku estaba tendido en el suelo, deshaciéndose, como si su cuerpo se estuviera evaporando.

-No lo sé- murmuró Itachi contra el cuerpo de su mujer- No sé lo que pasó. Recuerdo que Fugaku estaba a punto de clavarme su espada en mi corazón, luego una luz me cegó. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba de píe viendo como Fugaku caía al suelo.

-Lo que ha pasado es que las sacerdotisas han purgado el alma de ese hombre- los allí presentes se giraron ante la voz de nada más y nada menos que de Matatabi.

El Biuji había aparecido de la nada, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó Sakura sin saber a qué se refería el gigantesco monstruo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando la voluntad de una sacerdotisa de Amaterasu y la voluntad de la sacerdotisa de Tsukuyomi entran en sintonía tienen el poder para purgar las almas malvadas- dijo mientras llegaba hasta ellos.- de ahí a que vosotras seáis la clave para derrotar al creciente mal que ha estado procesándose durante milenios en este mundo.

Itachi, lentamente fue separándose de Nariko. Se incorporó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su padre, tendido en el suelo. Fugaku miraba al cielo, que ya se había tornado rojo por el amanecer.

-Itachi… lo siento- murmuró como pudo el agonizante hombre.

-Ya es tarde para eso Fugaku.

-No, escúcha bien lo que te voy a decir- dijo Fugaku mientras cerraba los ojos- siento haber sido tan débil. Cuando nació tu hermano el miedo porque la profecía se cumpliese me invadió, y eso fue lo que le facilitó a ese hombre el poder manipularme como le vino en gana. Sé que no es una excusa, pero es la realidad. Lo siento- dijo en apenas un susurró Fugaku.- Si hubiera sido mejor padre nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero estaba escrito…

Itachi permaneció en silencio, procesando las palabras que su padre le decía en sus últimos instantes de cordura.

-Esté escrito o no, somos las consecuencias de nuestros actos- dijo Itachi.- No sé cuánto miedo tendrías cuando nació Sasuke… pero desde el momento en el que noté como mi hijo se movía dentro de Nariko supe que haría lo que fuese para que el viviera feliz, aunque mi vida fuera necesaria para conseguirlo.

Fugaku se quedó callado. Sin embargo, comenzó a reír.

-Te has convertido en un gran hombre, y me avergüenza que yo no participé en ello… definitivamente tu madre hizo una gran labor con tu hermano y contigo…- la voz de Fugaku cada vez se hacía más tenue- No soy nadie para pedirte esto, pero… Itachi… detén al impostor.

Itachi asintió en silencio.

-Así lo haré por el bien de todos.

Fugaku abrió los ojos, mirando al infinito.

-Me quedo tranquilo hijo, tu hermano y tu cambiaran la mentalidad del clan y enmendarán los errores que cometí. Adiós Itachi.

Y sin más, Fugaku desapareció.

Nariko y Sakura, que hasta ese entonces se habían mantenido al margen, comenzaron a andar hasta posicionarse al lado de Itachi, quedando Sakura unos pasos por detrás de Nariko e Itachi.

-Itachi-kun… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nariko mientras le frotaba la espalda con cariño, demostrándole su apoyo a su marido.

Itachi estaba apretando los dientes y los puños.

-Me da rabia… rabia de pensar que somos simples peones en el juego del destino- Itachi apretó tanto las manos que las hizo sangrar- nunca me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí hasta el día de hoy… tenemos que acabar todo esto… esta historia no se puede repetir.

Tanto Nariko como Sakura asintieron ante las palabras de Itachi.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora el destino del mundo como ellos los conocían estaba en sus manos. No podían fallar.

* * *

-Se acercan seis individuos corriendo, los demás se han quedado atrás- dijo Neji al ver aproximarse a un grupo de encapuchados hacia sus posiciones.

-¡Yosh! ¡Vamos nosotros a por ellos y demostrémosle a los soldados por qué nos llaman Señores de la Guerra!- Gritó Naruto, repleto de adrenalina.

-¡Hai!- asintieron los demás Señores de la Guerra mientras embestían contra los individuos.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontraban a escasos diez metros de distancia, los individuos pararon, y se bajaron la capucha, provocando la conmoción de los Señores de la Guerra.

-No… no… no puede ser, debe ser una ilusión… una macabra ilusión- tartamudeó Naruto, que comenzó a retroceder.

El mismo gesto lo emularon Shikamaru, Gaara y Neji. Sasuke fue el único que no pareció inmutarse.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- murmuró Shikamaru.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí Shikamaru-kun, nunca pensé que volvería a verte en este mundo.- dijo el hombre que estaba en frente del jefe del Clan Nara.

-Creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo- dijo el hombre que estaba en frente de Naruto- Me alegrar ver que conseguiste tu sueño de volverte un Señor de la Guerra querido, hijo.

Las personas que estaban en frente de ellos, no eran otros que Minato, Hizashi, Azuma, Rasa* y un hombre y una mujer que ninguno de los Señores de la Guerra reconocieron. Sin embargo, aquel hombre y aquella mujer conocían al Uchiha. Al fin y al cabo, lo habían estado vigilando desde el más allá.

-Nos hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias Sasuke-kun, pero por algo que se escapa a nuestra comprensión estamos de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos- dijo el hombre, que miró a la mujer, y volvió a mirar a Sasuke- Sasuke, somos los padres de Sakura, y como ya sabes, estamos muertos.

* * *

*Rasa: padre de Gaara.

Gracias a la gente que ha leído el capítulo. Espero que estos dos capítulos consecutivos hayan servido para redimir este mes sin actualizar, pero de verdad os lo digo… apenas tengo tiempo de respirar (lakunoichiftv llora en una esquina).

Espero que os haya gustado. No creo poder actualizar tan seguido hasta después de junio, pero creedme, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, os aseguro que no dejaré de escribir el fic.

Un beso enorme.

Lakunoichiftv.


	31. Liberación

Los Señores de la Guerra estaban paralizados. Matar para evitar ser asesinado era algo que ellos habían aprendido a hacer desde su más tierna infancia. Sabían mil y una maneras de derrotar a un oponente en batalla, para eso los habían entrenado; pero para lo que nunca los habían preparado era para enfrentarse a sus seres querido, menos cuando ya los habían visto partir de este mundo una vez.

No tuvieron tiempo para pensar, Hizashi, Asuma, Minato, Rasa, Mebuki y Kizashi se lanzaron contra ellos.

-¡Chicos cuidado!¡No podemos controlar nuestros cuerpos!- gritó Minato mientras lanzaba un kunai contra Naruto, que lo esquivó por los pelos.

Rasa había lanzado una de sus olas de arena dorada contra Gaara, pero su escudo de arena la interceptó.

Mientras, Neji y Hizashi no paraban de realizar golpes al estilo Hyuga.

Shikamaru, previsor como era él, había actuado antes de que lo hicieran los resucitados, atrapado a Asuma con sus sombras.

Mebuki y Kizashi no suponían un problema para Sasuke; el matrimonio Haruno era especialista en el ninjutsu médico, pero nunca destacaron en ataques ofensivos, por lo que solo esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de ambos sin ningún tipo de problema. No sabía por qué, pero algo le impedía a atacarlos. No quería hacerles daño a los padres de su mujer, pero ellos deberían estar muertos. Sakura se lo había contado. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que estuvieran enfrente suya, aparentemente vivos?

La respuesta le llegó de repente.

-Esto es obra de Orochimaru, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sasuke mientras esquivaba los golpes de sus suegros.

-No sabemos si ha sido Orochimaru o no, lo único que recordamos es despertar encontrarnos de pie enfrente de un hombre enmascarado que nos ordenó atacaros- dijo Kizashi mientras seguía atacando a Sasuke.

-Puede que no haya sido Orochimaru, pero sí que es la técnica por la que lo exiliamos de las Tierras Libres- decía Mebuki con lágrimas en los ojos- Sasuke, lo sentimos mucho. Es tan frustrante ver lo que estamos haciendo y que no podamos hacer nada.

Las lágrimas de la Haruno rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Tss… ¿No tenéis la más mínima idea de cómo detenerlo?- preguntó Sasuke, cuya rabia iba aumentando por momentos.

Aunque la mayoría de la gente lo tachaba de ser un soldado completamente frío a la hora de luchar, nunca había sido cruel con la gente contra la que había luchado. Revivir a los muertos y hacer que estos lucharan contra sus seres queridos había sido lo más rastrero que había visto él en sus 25 años de vida.

Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, Asuma y Shikamaru permanecían en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Asuma estaba inmovilizado por la técnica de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, sin romper su técnica, suspiró con frustración, se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó un pitillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar con ansiedad; su cabeza intentaba buscar alguna resolución lógica al problema que tenía delante.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas Shikamaru?- preguntó Asuma rompiendo el tenso silencio que los rodeaba.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y miró a su antiguo maestro con una mirada que reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-El primer cigarrillo que fumé fue el día de tu funeral- dijo Shikamaru mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

Asuma asintió, y sonrió irónicamente.

-Que fuera tu maestro no significa que tuvieras que copiar mis malos vicios- dijo Asuma mientras miraba a su alumno, haciendo que Shikamaru sonriera un poco por el comentario de Asuma.

-Es verdad que copie este mal vicio que tenías… pero, dejé de fumar el día que Temari me dijo que estaba embarazada… al igual que hiciste tú cuando Kurenai te dijo que ibais a tener Mirai- dijo Shikamaru apretando la mandíbula, conteniendo la rabia que le daba saber que su maestro nunca vería crecer a su hija.

-Shikamaru… ¿cómo están?- dijo Asuma visiblemente emocionado.

-Kurenai lo pasó verdaderamente mal Asuma… pensé que no se recuperaría de tu muerte, pero Mirai le hizo darse cuenta que una parte de ti siempre viviría en ella- Shikamaru le dio la última calada al cigarro y lo tiró al suelo- y Mirai… ¿Qué te puedo decir de ella? Es un terremoto, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara, no para quieta, y aunque Shikadai diga que es muy problemática la adora.- Shikamaru miró al suelo, turbado por el torbellino de emociones que tenía ahora mismo- Asuma-sensei… cumpliré tú última voluntad como sea, no dejaré que nada ni nadie les haga ningún daño.

Asuma cerró los ojos, aliviado de saber que sus dos reinas estuvieran bien. De repente, el cuerpo de Asuma comenzó a brillar, y poco a poco comenzó a evaporarse.

-¡Asuma-sensei!¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Shikamaru mientras veía como su mentor comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Shikamaru, lo único que ataba mi alma a este mundo era la incertidumbre de saber qué les iba a pasar a Kurenai y a Mirai después de mi muerte, pero veo que están en buenas manos… ya no hay ningún motivo que me impida cruzar al otro mundo- dijo Asuma con una sonrisa en los labios- Shikamaru, no olvides nunca que somos simples peones y que nuestro deber es proteger a nuestros reyes. Diles que las amo con locura y que estaré velando por ellas desde donde estaré. Gracias Shikamaru, estoy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido.

Y, tras decir esto, Asuma desapareció en un haz de luz, dejando a Shikamaru totalmente inmóvil, emocionado por las palabras de su maestro. Conteniendo las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos, Shikamaru asintió.

-Así lo haré Asuma-sensei- dijo Shikamaru mirando al cielo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ahora sabía que su mentor descansaba en paz. Ahora estaba en sus manos cumplir la promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás a su maestro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Veo que tus movimientos rozan la perfección- dijo Hizashi mientras encajaba golpes con Neji, que se encontraba todavía más serio que de costumbre.

-Hiashi-sama no fue indulgente en sus entrenamientos- dijo Neji mientras se apartaba de su padre.

Ambos Hyugas quedaron el uno frente al otro, sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Hiashi te entrenó a pesar de ser un miembro de la rama secundaria de la familia?- Preguntó Hizashi visiblemente sorprendido.

-Muchas cosas cambiaron tras tu muerte padre. Hiashi se enfrentó al consejo, cambió toda la estructura del clan. Decía que separar el clan en una rama principal y una rama secundaria solo hacía que el clan fuera más vulnerable. Ahora todos los Hyuga tenemos los mismos derechos y obligaciones- decía Neji mientras apretaba la mandíbula- Esa decisión se tomó a raíz de tu sacrificio. Ningún héroe merece ser menospreciado.

-Me alegro de oír eso; espero que el próximo Señor de las Tierras del Agua respete las decisiones de Hiashi- dijo Hizashi mientras sonreía.

-Hiashi-sama ya no es el Señor de las Tierras del Agua; dejó su puesto hace seis años- dijo Neji

-¿Quién es entonces el Señor de las Tierras del Agua? Cuando yo morí Hiashi no tenía ningún heredero varón- decía Hizashi, preocupado por el destino de sus antiguas Tierras.

Hizashi abrió muchos los ojos al ver que su hijo, que siempre había sido muy serio, incluso de pequeño, sonreía.

-Padre, yo soy el nuevo Señor de las Tierras del Agua. Mi generación será la última en portar el sello maldito.- dijo Neji mientras se quitaba la banda que le tapaba la frente, mostrando el símbolo que tanto dolor le había causado a la rama secundaria de su clan.-Tus nietos, Hizashi y Hikari, al igual que todos los niños desde que Hiashi me nombró como sucesor no tendrán que portar esta maldición. Hiashi es el único que conoce la manera de imponer el sello al igual que activarlo, y juró por su honor que nunca más en la vida volvería a utilizarlo. La última persona a la que se lo hizo fue el ejemplo de vida que quería conseguir. Padre, tu sacrificio hizo que portar este sello ya no suponga vergüenza ni para mí ni para el resto del clan; ahora este sello significa superación, orgullo de haber tenido la fuerza para poder cambiar las cosas y hacer cambiar el concepto que teníamos del clan, ya no como una división de dos familias, sino de una gran familia.

Hizashi no podía creer lo que oía. Todo por lo que había luchado en vida, todos los valores que le había intentado transmitir a su hijo, todo se había vuelto realidad.

El cuerpo de Hizashi comenzó a brillar.

-Neji, me siento muy orgulloso de ti hijo, espero que podáis hacer frente a este obstáculo y podáis alcanzar lo que mi generación no pudo, la paz- y mientras sonreía se desvaneció.

\- Así lo haré, padre- dijo Neji mientras miraba al cielo.

* * *

Gaara sobrevolaba el campo de batalla encima de una nube de arena, esquivando los proyectiles de arena dorada de su padre.

-Al final conseguiste seguir con vida, y no solo eso, sino convertirte en Señor de las Tierras del Viento- dijo Rasa mientras seguía atacando a su hijo.-¿Cómo es posible que un monstruo como tú haya llegado tan lejos sin haber sido asesinado?

Gaara frunció mucho el ceño. Su padre nunca lo había querido, eso lo sabía. Era un hombre despiadado, que solo velaba por su seguridad y su bienestar. Sus hermanos nunca hablaban de los momentos vividos en su infancia con su padre. Según Temari, era mejor no recordar los malos momentos. Rasa era el culpable de que sus hermanos le tuvieran miedo y rencor hasta la adolescencia; Rasa les había dicho que su madre estaba muerta por culpa suya, que si él no hubiera nacido su madre seguiría con vida.

Ese pensamiento había sumido a Gaara en un constante sufrimiento. El sentir que no podría ser querido por nadie le hizo odiar a toda la humanidad. El hecho de ser un Jinchuriki no mejoraba el asunto. Todos lo miraban con pavor desde el momento en el que él hacía acto de presencia.

Su vida dio un cambio de 180 grados cuando, en mitad de su primera guerra entre Naciones, había conocido a un chico en su misma situación. Lejos de resignarse a caer en la oscuridad, ese chico tenía una visión positiva de la vida.

 _He tocado fondo muchas veces en mi vida, por lo que ahora solamente las cosas deben ir a mejor dattebayo._ Esas palabras de ese chico, que había conseguido después de mucho cumplir sus sueños, le hizo ver que había algo más poderoso que el odio, el amor.

Gracias a él cambió de manera radical, y si bien todavía había gente que lo miraba con odio y terror, sabía a la perfección que su familia y amigos nunca volverían a tratarlo con odio o miedo. La guinda del pastel llegó cuando se casó con Matsuri, aquella muchacha que lejos de sentir miedo cuando lo conoció, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y le dijo que esperaba que fueran muy felices juntos.

Gaara sonrió. Los recuerdos felices habían trasladados a los recuerdos de su triste infancia.

-¿Cómo es posible que una Nación entera celebrara tu muerte en batalla?- respondió con una pregunta a la pregunta de su progenitor- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste Rasa, y han cambiado para bien. Si bien eres mi progenitor, siempre me trataste como un monstruo, nunca dejaste de recordarme que okasan murió por mi culpa, pero el que de verdad la mató fuiste tú, obligándola a traspasar al Shukaku mientras estaba embarazada de mí.

-¡Las Tierras del Trueno iban a hacer lo mismo!- gritó Rasa- No podía dejar que esa Nación opacara a la nuestra.

-Es irónico que a ese chico al que te refieres sea mi primer y mejor amigo, el que hizo que cambiara mi modo de pensar- dijo Gaara mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Rasa.

-Tú eres un monstruo, no mereces ser amado- sentenció Rasa, que mandó una ola gigante de arena dorada.

Gaara la esquivó con facilidad, sin embargo, se tropezó pues había calculado mal la distancia en la que caería la arena. Gaara abrió los ojos. Su padre ya había preparado lanzas de arena que se acercaban a Gaara, quien sabía muy bien mientras caía de su nube de arena no podría esquivarlas. Gaara cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que acabase con su vida. Su último pensamiento fue una imagen de Matsuri acariciándose el abultado vientre mientras le sonreía. La vida era muy injusta, cuando por fin había alcanzado la máxima felicidad a la que se podía aspirar, su vida se acababa. Sonrió por lo irónico de la situación.

-Lo siento Matsuri- murmuró mientras esperaba a que le llegase su hora.

Sin embargo, el golpe de gracia nunca llegó. Gaara abrió los ojos sobre la marcha al sentir que como había dejado de caer.

Se encontraba sobre una nube de arena, pero no era la suya; era una arena que brillaba. Levantó la mirada para ver qué había pasado con las lanzas que le había lanzado su padre.

Delante de él había una figura iridiscente, brillaba tanto que apenas podía ver la silueta de quien estaba delante. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrado al brillo, y pudo ver la figura de una mujer, y delante de ella un gigantesco muro de arena. La mujer se giró para mirarlo, y le sonrió con una ternura que muy pocas veces había sentido él.

-Gaara-kun, tu padre está equivocado- dijo con una voz dulce y llena de amor- Desde que noté como te movías dentro de mí sabía que te amaría con todo mi corazón, de la misma manera en la que amé a tus hermanos. Sabía que tu padre te despreciaría como lo hizo con Temari y Kankuro, por eso cuando naciste, los pocos minutos que te tuve en mis brazos no paré de decirte que te amaría siempre. Como no sabía qué hacer para protegerte, trasladé mi espíritu a tu arena, así siempre te estaría protegiéndote, así te demostraría cuanto te amaba.

Gaara estaba impactado. Si volver a ver a Rasa le había impactado para mal, estar delante de aquella mujer hacía que su corazón se estrujase. Las palabras no le salían; estaba demasiado emocionado.

-¿O…oka…okasa?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Karura le sonrió con amor.

-Estoy muy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido Gaara- dijo Karura mientras se acercaba a su hijo, y le acarició la mejilla.

Gaara notó un inmenso calor donde se suponía le estaba acariciando su madre. No fue ningún roce físico, puesto que se trataba del espíritu de su madre, pero el calor que sintió le llenó un pequeño hueco del corazón que nunca había podido llenar a pesar del amor recibido de sus hermanos, su mujer y sus futuros hijos.

-Cariño, no podré aguantar mucho tiempo más en este plano, lo que me diferencia de ellos es que yo había guardado parte de mi espíritu en tu arena- dijo Karuro con una sonrisa triste.- la manera que tienes de derrotar a Rasa es sellándolo en un pergamino, como si se tratase de un biju.

-Okasan… yo…yo- tartamudeaba Gaara, todavía en shock por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

-No hace falta que digas nada Gaara-kun- dijo Karura mientras le sonreía- El hecho de ver que tus hermanos y tú hayáis alcanzado la felicidad es suficiente para mí. Cuida de Matsuri-chan y de los niños, no te pido que protejas a Temari porque sé que está en buenas manos, pero por favor, obliga a Kankuro a casarse de una vez, se nota que siente algo por la amiga de Matsuri, Yukata, pero es tan orgulloso que no lo quiere admitir. De verdad, desde que vuestra hermana se fue a vivir a las Tierras de las Nubes os hace falta una figura femenina estricta- dijo Karura mientras se reía.

Gaara abrió todavía más los ojos, no salía de su asombro.

-Bueno hijo, prepárate para sellar a tu padre desde que haga desaparecer el muro de arena- dijo Karura mientras se ponía seria.

Gaara solo pudo asentir, mientras se incorporaba y hacía sellos con la mano.

 _-Shukaku, necesito tu poder_ \- pensó Gaara.

 _-Tss, ¿No puedes hacer nada bien tú solo? Estaba tomando una siesta_ \- oyó Gaara la voz de Shukaku desde el interior de su mente.

 _-Aunque hayamos hecho las paces y te deje vivir en libertad en el desierto sigues siendo un jodido cascarrabias_ \- le dijo Gaara.

- _No tientes a la suerte chaval, puedo matarte cuando me plazca_ \- el comentario de SHukaku hizo que Gaara sonriera; tras conocer a Naruto, no solo había cambiado su actitud con las personas, también había cambiado la forma de comunicarse y de convivir con el Ichibi, y sabía, aunque éste no se lo dijese, que tenían una relación de camaradería.

Gaara notó como su cuerpo se llenaba del chakra del Shukaku. Era lo que le faltaba para terminar de realizar los sellos para sellar a Rasa.

-¡Gaara-kun, ahora!- gritó su madre mientras hacía desaparecer el muro de arena.

Gaara lanzó las cadenas de sellado hacia Rasa, que en un primer momento quedó sorprendido pero que consiguió esquivar por los pelos. Sin embargo, no pudo retroceder más, puesto que una columna de arena con la forma de Karura lo había atrapado.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Gritó Rasa al ver a su mujer hecha arena, mientras era alcanzado por las cadenas y poco a poco su cuerpo iba siendo sellado.

-Siempre estuviste equivocado Rasa, siempre ame a nuestro hijo- dijo la mujer mientras veía como Rasa iba siendo sellado.

La mirada de furia se transformó a una de ira profunda, pero no pudo decir nada puesto que ya estaba casi sellado. Lo último que escuchó Rasa fueron las palabras de su hijo menor.

-El único monstruo que hay aquí ahora mismo eres tú Rasa. Me das pena, puesto que tú eres el único que nunca sintió amor. Espero no volver a verte, y que tu recuerdo quede como una sombra del pasado.- y tras decir Gaara esto, Rasa gritó mientras era sellado por completo.

Gaara cogió el pergamino donde estaba sellado su padre, y sin más le prendió fuego.

-Gaara-kun- le llamó su madre, haciendo que levantase el pelirrojo la cabeza- Recuerda siempre lo que te dije, ahora, ganad esta guerra y sed felices- dijo Karura con una sonrisa en los labios, para desvanecerse- siempre estaré velando por vosotros.

Gaara alzó la mirada al cielo, mientras grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Gracias, okasan.

* * *

-¡Oe oe para ver ser un viejo te mueves muy rápido dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto mientras esquivaba los supersónicos golpes de su padre.

-Y tú para ser un mocoso no lo haces mal Naruto- le respondió Minato, mientras sonreía.- Veo que Jiraiya-sensei cumplió su promesa y cuido de ti.

-Tss el ero-sennin se hizo de rogar pero al final conseguí que me entrenase.- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía nostálgico.

Padre e hijo quedaron frente a frente sosteniendo un kunai, para usarlo en caso de que el contrario atacase.

-Naruto-kun, lamento haberte dejado solo.- murmuró Minato con una gran tristeza.

-Otosan…- dijo Naruto en apenas un susurro, para luego mirar a Minato y sonreírle- Lo pasé muy mal cuando te fuiste, pero tuve a mucha gente que me apoyaba aunque yo no lo supiese; estaba el viejo Hiruzen, ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, el Teme, arreglé las cosas con Kurama, hice muchos amigos y aliados y luego llegó Hinata… aunque Hiashi casi me mata cuando se enteró que la había dejado embarazada, pero todo se solucionó y ahora estamos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo- decía atropelladamente Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos-. Todos ellos me demostraron lo que tú siempre me dijiste, que no era un monstruo, que era una buena persona… te echo mucho de menos papá, pero… pero ahora soy feliz.

Minato le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado la felicidad Naruto-kun, no te sientas culpable por serlo. Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti- tras decir eso, el cuerpo de Minato comenzó a brillar.- Hablando de tu madre, creo que es hora de que por fin me reúna con ella… lo que me ataba a este mundo era la culpa que sentía al dejarte solo, pero veo que estas rodeado de gente que de verdad te quiere.

-Otosan…- decía Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Naruto-kun, antes de que me vaya tengo que decirte algo. No morí luchando en la guerra, morí asesinado intentando salvar a una mujer. Mi asesino era miembro del Clan Uchiha y cuando le pregunté qué había hecho esa mujer para que él quisiera asesinarla me dijo que el pecado de la joven había sido intentar iniciar la profecía, y que todavía no era el momento.

-¿De qué profecía estás hablando otosan?¿Cómo era tu asesino?¿Qué le pasó a la chica?- preguntó Naruto atropelladamente, turbado por lo que le había dicho su padre.

-No sé a qué se refería Naruto, pero estoy más que seguro que esta guerra tiene algo que ver con esa profecía; el hombre que me asesinó habló del exterminio total del Clan Uchiha, pero tenía el Sharingan, no le vi la cara, llevaba una máscara y pasó todo muy rápido, todo pasó muy rápido, incluso para mí… y la chica…- el silencio de Minato respondió a la última pregunta de Naruto.

-Otosan… no te preocupes, no sé cómo lo hago pero siempre acabo consiguiendo lo que me propongo, y está vez no estoy solo. Todas las Naciones Feudales nos hemos unido, incluso las Tierras Libres y las Tierras del Té están luchando con nosotros, sea quien sea ese individuo no podrá con nosotros- dijo Naruto con una determinación que conmovió a Minato.

-No esperaba menos de ti Naruto, sigue siendo feliz hijo. Me voy ya, no quiero hacer esperar más a tu madre… seguro que me reñirá por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo- murmuró esto último con pesar.

-No te preocupes papá, déjalo en nuestras manos. Dile a mamá que fui buen niño, que por fin alcancé la felicidad. Que Hinata-chan es la mejor mujer que pude haber encontrado, que Bolt me está haciendo pagar todas las travesuras de mi infancia y que es un niño diez, que ya no tiene preocuparse de nada. Solo deseo que descanséis en paz.

Lo último que vio Minato antes de desaparecer la radiante sonrisa de Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. La pelea contra sus suegros no le daba tregua, y aunque no le era difícil repeler sus ataques se estaba empezando a cansar de esa situación. Debía de haber alguna manera de pararlos.

-Nunca pude imaginar que el marido de mi hija fuese un Uchiha- dijo Mebuki en medio de la pelea.- Sabiendo como es Sakura dudo mucho que se casara por voluntad propia con el líder de un Clan que no mira con buenos ojos que las mujeres seamos ninjas.

-Hmm- "dijo" Sasuke- dale las gracias a tu hermana, fue idea todo idea suya.

-Aun así, espero que te estés comportando como un caballero con Sakura- dijo Mebuki.-Es una niña muy orgullosa, pero es muy sensible y seguro que lo ha estado pasando mal con todo esto. En el fondo no es más que una niña que aparenta ser fuerte cuando en realidad no lo es.

-De niña su hija ya no tiene nada, ya era toda una mujer cuando yo la conocí.- dijo Sasuke serio.- No conoce bien a su hija señora; es una mujer muy orgullosa, eso no se lo discuto; pero lo que no voy a permitir es que la llame débil. Desde el momento en el que me conoció sabía perfectamente que no podría ganarme en un combate y aun así no le tembló la voz en el momento de plantarme cara a mí y al resto de mi Clan que la miraban con desaprobación. En ningún momento se dejó pisar por nada ni por nadie. Se ha ganado a pulso el respeto y cariño de la gente de mis Tierras y el del resto de las Naciones Feudales. Así que no señora, su hija no aparenta ser fuerte, su hija lo es.- terminó de decir Sasuke de manera tajante. No permitiría que nada ni nadie menospreciara a su mujer, ni siquiera los padres de ella.

El matrimonio Haruno paró de repente de atacar a Sasuke, cosa que sorprendió al moreno, pues no habían dejado de atacarle en todo ese tiempo.

-Me alivia saber que Sakura ha sabido salir adelante y convertirse en una gran mujer- dijo Kizashi, que empezó a brillar.

-Y a mí me alegra que nuestra niña ha encontrado alguien que la ama tal y como ella es- dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa, provocando que Sasuke apartara un poco la cara de la vergüenza.- El bienestar de nuestra hija es lo que nos ataba a este mundo, pero vemos que aparte de valerse por sí misma tiene a alguien que vela por ella. Cuídala Sasuke-kun, es una chica entre un millón.

Y tras decir esto, la pareja Haruno se evaporó.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, confuso por lo que había pasado instantes antes. Solo tenía una cosa clara: nadie le haría daño a Sakura mientras él viviera…

…o eso pensaba él.

* * *

Ese encuentro había dejado a los Señores de la Guerra demasiado preocupados. El hecho de que Tobi pudiera resucitar a los muertos les quitaba el sueño.

Se encontraban ahora reunidos de urgencia todos los Señores de la Guerra con sus generales, intentado poner en claro lo que había pasado.

-De momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es apostar barreras alrededor del campamento y esperar que pase la noche, el ejercito de Akatsuki todavía está a varios kilómetros de distancia, no llegaran antes del amanecer- dijo Neji.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Shikamaru mientras jugaba con el encendedor que le había regalado su maestro Asuma tantos años atrás.- Tenemos que reorganizar a nuestras tropas y reunir a todos los ninjas especializados en jutsus de sellado. Si lo que ha dicho Gaara es cierto, hay otra manera de acabar con los revividos si ellos mismos no alcanzan la liberación.

-Mis Tierras poseen muchos ninjas de sellado, pero ahora mismo la mayoría están atendiendo a heridos en el hospital de campaña- dijo Tsunade.

-Deja a los suficientes para hacerse cargo del Hospital, pero reúne a todos los que puedan, no importa si se sobrecarga mucho el hospital, no creo que esta guerra dure mucho más ahora que sabemos como detenerlos- respondió Shikamaru, a lo que Tsunade asintió.

-Me encargaré de levantar un muro de arena, si bien no los detendrá, podemos ganar tiempo- dijo Gaara.

-Está bien, después de hacer todo lo que hemos hablado, os recomendaría descansar. No sé a vosotros pero a mí este encuentro me ha dejado muy perturbado- dijo Shikamaru.

Aunque nadie dijo nada, todos compartían ese sentimiento con Shikamaru, por lo que, tras realizar sus quehaceres, cada uno fue directo a su tienda.

* * *

Kakashi estaba agotado. Si bien no había luchado directamente todavía, toda aquella situación le generaba mucho estrés. Le hacía recordar todas las guerras en las que había participado en su juventud, a todos los soldados que había visto caer en batalla, a muchos amigos que se había quedado en el camino…

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente que alguien llevaba un tiempo observándolo.

-Veo que los años no pasan en balde, pero he de admitir que te conservas muy bien Kakashi- dijo una voz desde las sombras, provocando que Kakashi se pusiera en guardia.

-Si eres tan valiente muéstrate- dijo Kakashi serio.

La persona a la que pertenecía aquella voz fue saliendo lentamente de las sombras dejando ver que no era otro que Tobi, el líder de Akatsuki.

-Tsss… ¿Después de tanto tiempo y me recibes así?- dijo Tobi mientras se llevaba una mano a la máscara y la quitaba lentamente.- ¿Ahora te acuerdas de mí, Kakashi?

Kakashi, retrocedió, arrastrando los pies. Se encontraba confuso. No podía ser verdad. No podía ser verdad que la persona que estaba enfrente suya fuera…

-Obito.

* * *

Hola! Sí, estoy otra vez por estos alares jajaja. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los exámenes de la Uni es lo que tienen.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sé que es un poco melodramático, pero es que hasta yo misma soy un poco (mucho) melodramática.

Gracias a todos los que invirtieron un pedacito de su tiempo en dejar algún review, o le dieron follow o fav al fic; vosotros sois el motor que hace que mi inspiración fluya al sentir que esta locura le gusta y agrada a la gente.

Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo en un periodo de 10 a 15 días (día arriba día abajo), porque el mes de junio siempre, SIEMPRE, es sinónimo de muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida.

Sin más que decir, un beso enorme a todos los lectores, y en especial a aquellos que han seguido la historia desde sus inicios.

Lakunoichiftv


	32. ¿Traidor?

-¿Quién me mandaría a mí ser ninja? ¡Con lo bien que hubiera estado siendo una simple sanadora en el pueblo!. ¡Pero no Yukiko! Se te metió ser ninja entre ceja y ceja y ahora hete aquí en mitad de una guerra- maldecía Yukiko mientras se adentraba en su tienda.

Tsunade-sama le había comunicado instantes antes que a partir de la mañana siguiente los ninjas de las Tierras Libres que supieran jutsus de sellado deberían dejar sus labores en el hospital de campaña para "atender asuntos clasificados".

-Como si ya no fuera difícil de por si llevar un hospital de campaña en plena guerra como para que ahora me recorten la plantilla de médicos en casi un cuarenta por ciento.- murmuró para sí la muchacha molesta mientras se quitaba el porta-armas y lo ponía en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama.- Pero así son las guerras Yukiko- murmuró apenada la morena mientras se quitaba la camiseta.- no traen nada bueno.

-Mira el lado positivo; si no hubieras elegido ser ninja no me habrías conocido- susurró una voz en su oído, provocando que Yukiko se sobresaltase y gritará. O eso habría hecho si la persona que se encontraba atrás suya no le hubiera tapado la boca con la mano.

Yukiko, intentando todavía recobrarse del susto, se deshizo del agarre de su asustador.

-¿¡Es qué estás mal de la cabeza Uchiha?!- murmuró con voz de grito la morena mientras encaraba a Shisui, que se encontraba riendo por lo bajo mientras la miraba.

-Eso dicen por ahí, y puede que sea verdad.-dijo Shisui- Además no te quejes, solo te he devuelto el susto que me diste la noche que nos conocimos.

Yukiko se sonrojó al recordar ese momento que ella, tiempo después, clasificó como el más bochornoso y vergonzoso de toda su vida.

-¡Ya te dije que aquello fue un error; me confundí de tienda!- exclamó todavía más sonrojada la morena.

-¿Y lo de anoche? – murmuró Shisui, que repentinamente se había puesto serio-¿También fue un error?- el moreno cruzó los brazos por delante de su pecho, expectante por recibir respuesta.

Yukiko por su parte entró en shock. Habría esperado cualquier pregunta de Shisui salvo esa. Imágenes de ellos dos la noche pasada inundaron la cabeza de la chica; Shisui había entrado de manera atropellada en su habitación, y cuando ella fue a recriminarle su descortesía el moreno la había callado con un apasionado beso, y una cosa llevo a la otra y habían acabado amándose durante toda la noche.

No, claro que no se arrepentía. Shisui era un hombre que hacía que Yukiko se sintiera cómoda a su lado. Todos esos días que permanecieron juntos hacían que estar en guerra se le hiciera más llevadero; cada día esperaba con ansias el momento en el que el pelinegro traspasaba la lona que hacía de puerta en el hospital de campaña con la escusa de que si él no la obligaba a comer y a descansar ella no lo haría por voluntad propia.

La guerra hacía que vivieras las cosas de manera intensa, y Yukiko se dio cuenta en el momento en el que comprendió que no solo le agradaba el Uchiha, sino que poco a poco estaba enamorándose de él. Por eso no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, porque ella lo deseaba. Sin embargo, esa mañana, cuando despertó, Shisui no estaba a su lado; se había ido desde que consiguió lo que quería.

Yukiko se volteó, apartando la mirada de Shisui, que seguía esperando una respuesta.

-¿Tanto te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo como para que ahora no te atrevas a mirarme a la cara?- preguntó Shisui dolido.

Le había hecho caso al consejo de su primo, aprovechar al máximo los momentos de paz que le quedaban antes de que las cosas se tornaran más oscuras. Él pensó que Yukiko sentiría lo mismo que él sentía por ella, y estaba más convencido de eso después de aquella noche a su lado; pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Cabizbajo, pasó al lado de Yukiko, con intención de marcharse

-Parece ser que tú te arrepentiste más que yo, al fin y al cabo, te escabulliste desde que tuviste oportunidad.- murmuró la morena mientras apretaba las manos con rabia. Debería haberse callado y conservar algo de orgullo, pero su corazón habló antes que su cabeza.

Shisui se detuvo al instante, girándose bruscamente para encarar a Yukiko.

-¿Crees que me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche?- preguntó incrédulo Shisui. Yukiko se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué si no te fuiste nada más comenzar a amanecer? No querías que nadie supiera que habías pasado la noche conmigo ¿no?

Ella no se arrepentía de haber estado con él, estaba dolida porque pensaba que él la había utilizado.

En menos de un parpadeo, Shisui se encontraba abrazándola, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Yukiko, que comenzó a removerse, intentando rechazar el abrazo del Uchiha.

-Shisui sueltam…- intentó quejarse Yukiko, pero su queja fue cortada por el beso de Shisui.

-Tsss….mira que eres idiota- murmuró Shisui nada más separarse de la morena- me fui a buscar algo para que desayunáramos los dos, pero luego sonó la alarma del campamento y hasta ahora no he podido venir a verte- susurró Shisui con ternura- ¿De verdad te pensaste que te había abandonado?-Ante la pregunta Yukiko apartó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada-Tss… mira que sois melodramáticas las mujeres de las Tierras Libres.

-¿Melodramáticas? ¿No será porque los Uchihas traéis a cuestas una buena fama sobre como tratáis a las mujeres?- se le encaró un tanto picada Yukiko, cosa que provocó la risa de Shisui y el sonrojo de Yukiko.

-Sí, algo había oído, al igual que también he oído, y más últimamente, que los Uchihas acabamos, no sabemos por qué, un tanto prendados de las salvajes mujeres de las Tierras Libres.- le susurró Shisui al oído para luego repartir besos por el cuello de Yukiko, que se estremeció.

-Shisui… no deberíamos…

-Claro que debemos; claro que debemos aprovechar los pocos instantes de paz que tenemos en esta caótica situación- mientras iba hablándole a la morena fue caminando poco a poco hasta llegar a la cama, cayendo los dos jóvenes sobre ella.- Y cuando todo esto acabe, si salimos vivos de esta, pretendo que estos "momentos de paz" se conviertan en nuestra rutina.

Yukiko miraba a Shisui embelesada; Shisui tenía razón. Si alguno de los dos no veía un nuevo amanecer, al menos sabían que habían hecho todo lo posible por ser felices en sus últimos instantes de vida, y si por un casual conseguían sobrevivir…

-Te tomo la palabra… Uchiha- dijo Yukiko antes que de Shisui se abalanzara sobre ella.

* * *

-Sabes que podría acabar contigo mucho antes de que consigas dar la voz de alarma- dijo Obito mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación de Kakashi mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, como si la espartana habitación fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida.

-Obito… ¿qué haces a ti? Deberías estar muerto- murmuró Kakashi todavía sin creerse que la persona que estaba delante suya era su mejor amigo, aquel que supuestamente había muerto hacía tanto tiempo.

-¿Acaso no te alegras de verme con vida Kakashi?- preguntó sarcásticamente el Uchiha.-Claro que no te alegras…

-Obito… yo…- tartamudeo Kakashi. Si bien se alegraba enormemente de ver que Obito estaba vivo, descubrir que el que fue su mejor amigo era ahora el mayor enemigo del mundo era la peor noticia que le podrían haber dado en su vida.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Qué quieres decir Kakashi? ¿Acaso quieres pedir perdón?- Obito comenzó a exaltarse- ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres pedir perdón por no haber podido cumplir la maldita promesa que le hiciste a tu mejor amigo antes de que se fuese a la guerra? Si he venido a verte antes de que nos encontremos en el campo de batalla es para preguntarte por qué. ¿Por qué el que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo me traicionó de semejante manera?

-Obito, escucha…- intentó hablar Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Obito.

-Solo te pedí una cosa Kakashi, una maldita cosa- el odio impregnaba todo el ser de Obito cuando hablaba.- ¿Tanto me odiabas Kakashi? ¿Tanto me odiabas como para arrebatarme a la mujer que amaba?

Kakashi cerró los ojos dolorido. Obito estaba reabriendo viejas heridas que todavía, después de tanto tiempo, no había conseguido cicatrizar. No habían conseguido cicatrizar porque nunca había podido desahogarse con nada ni con nadie. Era un secreto que había estado dispuesto a llevarse a la tumba, pero su amigo debía conocer la verdad.

-Obito, no es como tú piensas- dijo Kakashi intentando aclarar sus ideas para decirle a su mejor amigo la verdad.

-¿Qué no es como yo pienso? Maldita sea Kakashi. ¡Desde que te enteraste que supuestamente había muerto no tardaste ni dos días en casarte con Rin! ¡Tú, el que hacía llamarse mi mejor amigo, me traicionaste de la peor manera! ¡Pero ni con esas conseguiste protegerla!

-Obito…

-¿¡Qué Kakashi!? ¿Disfrutaste estando con ella?¿Disfrutaste estando con la mujer de tu amigo?- gritó Obito.

-¡Maldita sea Obito!¡Me casé con ella para protegerla!- gritó Kakashi, desesperado por la tozudez de su amigo.- Nunca le puse la mano encima; sabes que nunca te haría eso- acabó murmurando el Hatake.

-¿Entonces te casas con todas las mujeres a las que pretendes proteger?- la voz de Obito destilaba odio, un odio ocasionado por los años de rencor que profesaba a su antiguo amigo.- por supuesto que no. Rin siempre te gustó, pero ella me eligió a mí y tú viste tu oportunidad de hacerla tuya.

Obito miraba con odio a Kakashi, mientras Kakashi solo lo podía mirar con tristeza, una tristeza infinita al saber que el que fue su mejor amigo estaba siendo consumido por el odio.

-Si no vas a responderme a ninguna de las preguntas que te he hecho no tiene ningún sentido que me quede aquí más tiempo Kakashi. Nos veremos mañana en el campo de batalla; te recomiendo que me trates como a cualquier rival, yo ya he olvidado que antes te hacías llamar mi amigo. - dijo Obito mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a irse.

-Si me casé con Rin fue porque ella estaba embarazada- dijo en apenas un susurró Kakashi, haciendo que Obito se girase violentamente para mirar a Kakashi- Tss, maldita sea Obito, sabía que eras impaciente, pero ¿no podrías haber esperado a que volvieses de la guerra? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si la mujer que ama tu mejor amigo está embarazada y recibes la noticia de que éste nunca va a volver? Me dijiste que la protegiera, y fue lo que hice; me casé con ella para que tu hijo y ella tuvieran una vida digna, sin que nadie la tachara de ramera… pero hay cosas que escapan a nuestro control Obito… ella y el niño murieron en el parto, no pude hacer nada por ella- dijo Kakashi, sintiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima. Llevaba mucho tiempo manteniendo ese secreto que poco a poco lo iba consumiendo por dentro.

Obito miraba asombrado a Kakashi mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso… eso no puede ser verdad. ¡Mientes!- gritó Obito.- no puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad, estás mintiendo. Madara dijo que ella murió asesinada.- Murmuró para sí óbito.

-¿Madara?¿Uchiha Madara? ¿El hombre que mantuvo al mundo tal y como lo conocemos al borde del exterminió?- le preguntó Kakashi.- ¿Qué tienes que ver con él Obito?

Obito negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. Y como mismo llegó, el Uchiha se fue, se desvaneció, desapareció.

Kakashi se desplomó sobre una silla que tenía cerca. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Había revivido todo por lo que pasó en aquella época, hechos que le perseguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos. La carga que sintió liberarse de sus hombros tras su confesión volvió al oír que Obito tenía algo que ver con Madara.

Kakashi solo tuvo una cosa clara, y era que esa noche no podría conciliar ni un solo segundo de sueño.

* * *

-Será mejor que descansamos, el campamento está a unas cinco horas de camino y el sol está a punto de salir- indicó Itachi mientras tiraba las tres bolsas de equipaje del grupo. Al estar su mujer y su cuñada había insistido en llevarlas él. Aunque no pesasen mucho, Sakura había insistido en llevar la suya; no por estar embarazada iba a quebrarse por llevar una bolsa. Pero Itachi alegó, que si algo le llegaba a pasar estando en su cuidado, su hermano no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Sakura se desplomó encima de un tronco caído. Estaba exhausta. Llevaban caminando casi medio día, solo parando para comer. Pensar en comida hizo que el estómago de Sakura se revolvieses y su cara fue tomando un tono pálido.

-Sakura-chan, ten- dijo Nariko mientras le pasaba un cuenco con algún tipo de bebida.- es lo que tomaba yo cuando tenía nauseas. Tómatelo y verás que te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Gracias- dijo apenas en un murmullo Sakura mientras bebía el brebaje que le había dado Nariko- Tú parece que lo estás llevando mejor que yo- dijo un poco preocupada la pelirrosa.

-Sakura- dijo entre risas la pelimorada- yo ya voy por el cuarto hijo, créeme que el embarazo de Daichi no fue un camino de rosas. Tenía nauseas a todas horas, tenía muchos antojos, y el único que estaba ahí para apoyarme era Shiro-kun- dijo un poco más alto de lo normal Nariko, para que su comentario llegase a oídos de su marido.

-Tss ¿vas a recordármelo cada vez que habléis de embarazos?- dijo fastidiado Itachi- estábamos en guerra mujer, desde que pude ir a verte lo hice.

-Claro, el día antes del que diera a luz- le recordó Nariko.- y en el embarazo de Raiko me visitabas cada tres semanas, el pobre Daichi tenía que enfrentarse él solo contra mis cambios de humor.

-Ya, ya, ya, pero con el embarazo de Takeo te pusiste las botas conmigo- dijo Itachi mientras prendía fue a una fogata para poder cocinar algo para cenar- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar fresas silvestres a las cuatro de la mañana? Y así con veinte mil cosas que se te antojaban a altas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es cargar con un niño durante nueve meses y luego traerlo al mundo? NO, pues entonces sé un hombre y consiente a tu mujer cuando ella lo requiera- dijo mordazmente Nariko.

Sakura comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Cualquier persona lo haría. Ver como Uchiha Itachi, un hombre temido por todo el continente siendo mangoneado por su mujer era un hecho la mar de cómico.

En ese momento, Sakura comenzó a imaginarse a Sasuke cuidándola durante el embarazo. ¿Se levantaría su marido a altas horas de la noche para conseguirle sus antojos? ¿La trataría con tanta delicadeza con la que Itachi trataba a Nariko?¿Amaría a sus hijos, aunque su padre no lo hubiera amada?. Involuntariamente la pelirrosa se llevó su mano al aún plano vientre y sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Estás pensando en Sasuke-kun, verdad?- le dijo suavemente Nariko mientras se sentaba a su lado- esa sonrisa es la misma que ponía yo cuando pensaba en Itachi cuando él estaba lejos, pero no se lo digas, si no estará todo el día recordándomelo- dijo Nariko en tono de broma.

-Estoy aquí y os puedo oír, por si lo habíais olvidado- comentó el Uchiha en el mismo tono que su mujer.- y Sakura, si Nariko me mangonea de esta manera, cuando Sasuke se entere de que tienes a su hijo creciendo dentro de ti podrás hacer con él lo que te de la gana.

-No puedo esperar a ver ese momento Itachi-kun- dijo Sakura ilusionada.

Era verdad que su matrimonio no empezó como ella lo había soñado; siempre pensó en que ella elegiría al hombre con el que compartiría toda su vida, pero había sido su tía quien lo había hecho, y aunque el Uchiha había sido un borde en los inicios de su relación (ella no se había quedado atrás), la relación que tenía ahora con él rozaba lo fantástico, si quitábamos el hecho de que estaba en la guerra.

 _-Mami- la voz de Rakki sonó en la mente de Sakura, haciendo que la muchacha se girase para mirar al ya no tan pequeño tigre- cuando llegue mi hermanita me dejará cuidarla y jugar con ella, ¿verdad? Le dirás al ogro que me deje ¿verdad?_

 _-Tss mocoso no eres más que un gato domesticado- respondió Shiro que se había sentado a los pies de Nariko para que le rascase la cabeza- Pedirle permiso al Uchiha para estar cerca de las crías de tu ama, tss patético._

-No te hagas el machito Shiro, tú te aprovechabas que no estaba en casa para acercarte a los niños, pero desde que llegaba te ponías en el porche hasta que me iba, ¿acaso me tenías miedo?- dijo Itachi para picar al otro tigre, que gruñó un poco como respuesta.

-No te preocupes Rakki, verás que convenzo a Sasuke-kun para que puedas cuidar y jugar con nuestro hijo- dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rakki que ronroneó.

 _-Hijo no mami, hija-_ corrigió Rakki.

-Como tú digas Rakki.

-Bueno Sakura-chan, te recomiendo que después de cenar duermas un poco- dijo Itachi mientras le alcanzaba un cuenco con algo que parecía estofado.- A partir de mañana no sabemos cuando volveremos a comer o a dormir.

Sakura asintió en silencio mientras comía pequeñas cucharadas del estofado que había preparado su cuñado.

 _Solo espero que Sasuke-kun esté bien- pensó la pelirrosa._

* * *

El estornudo de Sasuke rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Joder, lo que me faltaba, resfriarme ahora- dijo de mala gana el moreno mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

Había intentado dormir algo esa noche, pero le fue imposible. No porque se sintiese cansado por la pelea que había tenido con los espectros de sus suegros (no le supusieron mucho esfuerzo). Se encontraba cansado mentalmente: ir a la guerra, descubrir que los muertos podían volver a caminar entre los vivos, estar tanto tiempo alejado de su mujer.

-Tss, maldita sea, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza- dijo para sí Sasuke.- Solo espero que no esté armando mucho lio en el clan.

Sasuke salió de la cama y comenzó a alistarse. Un pequeño rayo se coló por la lona de su tienda. Ya estaba amaneciendo, y aunque fuese temprano, los Señores de la Guerra habían quedado en realizar una última reunión antes que estallase la batalla que sabían que tendría lugar ese mismo día.

Tendrían que reorganizar las divisiones de combate; ahora sabían la manera de detener a los revividos, pero tenían que advertir a sus tropas que podrían encontrarse con personas que antes habían sido sus seres queridos, y que debían cuidar a los ninjas de sellados tanto como a los médicos ninjas.

Sasuke salió de la tienda dispuesto a ir a la reunión. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la tienda de reunión un movimiento llamó la atención del moreno. Su primo Shisui estaba saliendo sigilosamente de la tienda de aquella generala de las Tierras Libres, no sin antes despedirse de la chica con un fogoso beso, tras el cual la morena tomó el camino que llevaba al hospital de campaña.

Shisui estaba embobado mirando por donde la chica había desaparecido instantes atrás. Estaba tan embobado que no notó como Sasuke se posicionaba detrás de él y le dio un zape en la nuca, dándose la vuelta para ver quién había sido.

-¡Te has pasado primo!- exclamó Shisui mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada.

-Hmm- "dijo" Sasuke- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la tienda de esa generala a estas horas?- al ver la cara de tonto que acababa de poner Shisui, Sasuke se arrepintió de haber preguntado- Mejor no contestes.

-Solo seguía tu consejo primo- decía un sonrojado Shisui.

-Hmm, como sea. Tú también debes venir a la reunión. Vete a avisar al bueno para nada de Suigetsu, seguro que se habrá quedado dormido. Os quiero ver a los dos en menos de cinco minutos en la reunión.- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Con que mal humor te levantas últimamente primo- murmuró Shisui para si mismo.- Como se nota que no tienes a Sakura-chan para calentarte por las noches.

Shisui esquivó por los pelos en sablazo que su primo le lanzó. Sabiendo que se había metido en un lío, desapareció de la vista de Sasuke; bastante había estado tentando a su suerte.

-Cabrón- murmuró Sasuke- _lo peor de todo, es que tiene razón-_ pensó el moreno.

Sasuke se dirigió a la que esperaba fuese la última reunión del consejo de guerra; esperaba que todo se acabase pronto y poder reunirse con Sakura lo más pronto posible.

* * *

El húmedo frío calaba todos y cada uno de los huesos de Obito. La oscuridad de la cueva donde se encontraba se cernía sobre él. El moreno seguía sin creerse las palabras de Kakashi.

-Kakashi… no puede ser verdad… él miente- continuó negando Obito mientras caminaba hacia la cámara más profunda de la cueva.

La cámara solo se encontraba iluminada por una vela, cuya llama estaba a punto de consumirse, dándole un tono todavía más lúgubre a la estancia.

Allí, postrado en un trono de piedra, se hallaba una figura harapienta, cubierta por una capa raída que no dejaba nada de esa figura a la vista.

Sin embargo, Obito conocía muy bien a la persona que estaba allí sentado. Él había sido el que lo había encontrado cuando estaba dando su último aliento de vida y lo había curado, y cuidó de él el año que había permanecido inconsciente. Él había sido el que le había contado todo lo que le había sucedido con su amada Rin y con el traidor de Kakashi.

-Cuéntame otra vez cómo murió Rin- exigió saber Obito- cuéntamelo otra vez, Madara.

* * *

Eto… ¿hola? Primero que nada… LO SIENTO MUCHO; siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que he tenido una serie de compromiso que han requerido de todo mi tiempo y cuando por fin tenía un hueco libre para escribir… comienza la Uni (que este año empezó demasiado fuerte). En definitiva, entre el poco tiempo que tenía y lo extenuada que llegaba a casa la inspiración no llegaba. Por eso me ha costado tanto escribir este capítulo.

Tengo que decir que no voy a dejar este fic a medias ni lo voy a cancelar; lo único que no podré actualizar con la frecuencia de antes. No voy a decir cada cuanto tiempo actualizaré porque eso depende de lo inspirada que me encuentre, porque sé cómo quiero que acabe la historia pero tengo que armar bien la trama para poder llegar a ese final sin que me quede ningún cabo suelto.

Agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que se han preocupado por la continuación del fic, y a todas aquellas que han dejado su review, follow o fav; sois los que me animais a seguir adelante

Espero que podáis perdonarme la demora, y que tengáis paciencia, pues prefiero tomarme mi tiempo en hacer la historia bien que no a prisa y corriendo y que al final la historia se vaya al traste.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Lakunoichiftv


	33. Terrible revelación

Los Señores de la Guerra y sus más altos generales se encontraban reunidos planificando cual sería la estrategia óptima para que esa guerra acabase con las menos bajas posibles.

Llevaban reunidos varias horas; la tensión era mayor que las otras veces que se había reunido.

-Quitando al tal Tobi, que dudo que sea el artífice de todo esto, no tenemos ni idea de quien puede ser el líder de Akatsuki- murmuró Shikamaru mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Le había dicho a su maestro que había dejado ese mal vicio, y en cierta manera así era, pero la incesante presión exigían al moreno algo de nicotina; bueno, la situación y que su problemática mujer estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Los demás señores de la guerra asintieron a lo dicho por el Nara. Después del encuentro que tuvieron con sus familiares fallecidos todos estaban más nerviosos que antes; todos, pero en especial Kakashi.

El Señor de las Tierras del Té se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, permaneciendo en completo silencio y con la mirada seria y perdida, algo inusual en él. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus antiguos alumnos.

Sasuke miró a Kakashi seriamente, esperando a que el peliplata hiciera contacto visual con él. Al sentir los ojos del Uchiha posados fijamente en él, Kakashi levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.

-Estás más raro que de costumbre Kakashi, ¿acaso sabes algo que no has compartido con el resto?- inquirió Sasuke, haciendo que Kakashi soltase un suspiro con pesar.

El peligrís se atusó el pelo. Se apretó con los dedos el puente de la nariz, intentando que el dolor de cabeza que había permanecido con él desde la inusual visita que había recibido la noche anterior.

Naruto, que había estado observándolo por el rabillo del ojo miró a Sasuke, que seguía mirando a Kakashi. Había visto a su sensei preocupado en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca de esa manera.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el rubio preocupado ante el silencio del peligris.

El susodicho abrió los ojos para encontrarse a todos los presentes en la sala observándolo, algunos preocupados, otros con ojos inquisitoriales. Viendo que ya no podría prolongar más tiempo en silencio aclarando sus ideas, el Señor de las Tierras del Té se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa, quedando frente a Sasuke, que seguía mirándolo fijamente de manera desconfiada.

-Sasuke… ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre Uchiha Obito?- la voz de Kakashi sonó derrotada mientras formulaba la pregunta a su antiguo alumno.

Sasuke por su parte alzó su ceja, sin entender a que se refería Kakashi.

-¿Uchiha Obito has dicho?- preguntó Sasuke mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en la mesa- Conozco a todos los miembros de mi clan y nunca había oído antes ese nombre.-dijo el moreno de manera tajante.

Kakashi fue a decir algo cuando alguien detrás de Sasuke habló.

-Sasuke-sama no ha oído antes ese nombre porque era muy pequeño cuando Obito desertó - toda la sala se giró para mirar a la persona que había hablado.

-¿De qué estás hablando Shisui?- dijo Sasuke mientras se giraba a mirar a su primo.

Shisui por su parte, al verse el centro de atención comenzó a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, un tanto incomodo.

-Digo que yo sí conozco a ese hombre; bueno, reconozco el nombre y me acuerdo de ciertos rumores que circularon sobre él hará unos veinte años- dijo el general.

Sasuke, con la mirada le instó a seguir.

\- Obito fue un miembro de la rama secundaría del clan. Alcanzó un alto puesto en el ejército después de una guerra contra las Tierras del Agua. Después de eso, Fugaku-sama lo mandó en calidad de embajador a las Tierras del Té. Las malas lenguas decían que en realidad había sido mandado para que espiar a las Tierras del Té para realizar incursiones con el objetivo de anexionar las Tierras del Té a las Tierras del Fuego.-Shisui hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Siempre fue un personaje bastante peculiar, incluso por lo que escuché sobre él, diría que suicida puesto que cuestionaba muchas de las políticas de guerra de Fugaku-sama. Sea como fuere, fue acusado de traición y antes de ser procesado escapó, pero los miembros de ANBU lo encontraron y lo mataron, o al menos eso es lo que dijeron. Después de eso borraron su nombre del árbol genealógico del clan y todo aquello que diera a conocer que Obito había existido; se le aplicó la Ley del Olvido.

-¿La Ley del Olvido?- preguntó Shikamaru, interesado.

-Es la Ley que se le aplica a cualquier traidor al Clan- dijo Sasuke sombrío- se borra cualquier evidencia del traidor, se prohíbe pronunciar su nombre o hacer mención a él. En definitiva, hacer como si nunca hubiera existido, haciendo que su nombre se pierda de la Historia.- Sasuke volvió a mirar a Kakashi.- ¿Por qué preguntas por él Kakashi? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

Kakashi le mantuvo la mirada a Sasuke. En los ojos de Kakashi se podía apreciar la pesada carga que traía consigo desde hacía casi veinte años.

-Obito era mi mejor amigo; ambos nos entrenamos con Minato-sama cuando éramos todavía unos aprendices, de ahí a que lo nombraran embajador de las Tierras del Té- dijo lentamente Kakashi, calculando las palabras que salían de su boca.-hará más o menos de veinte años recibió la orden de preparar desde las Tierras del Té un plan para atacarlas y anexionarlas a las Tierras del Fuego, pero en vez de hacerlo les pasaba información falsa. Tuvieron que darse cuenta porque poco tiempo después Obito fue llamado a filas para una supuesta guerra. No fue hasta mucho tiempo después que supe que eso fue solo una excusa para nombrarlo traidor.

-Desobedeció las ordenes de su superior. Los ninjas que desobedecen las órdenes no son más que escoria.- dijo Sasuke con odio. Si había algo que de verdad odiaba el Uchiha era la traición.

-Obito lo sabía Sasuke, pero también sabía que los ninjas que dejan de lado a sus seres queridos son peor que la escoria- dijo Kakashi con rabia.- Obito se enamoró de una mujer de las Tierras del Té. Su nombre era Rin y había sido amiga nuestra desde que entrenábamos con Minato.

Kakashi hizo una pausa. Se sentó en la silla que tenía más próxima. Se encontraba derrotado. Pronunciar el nombre de Obito y de Rin se le estaba haciendo muy duro.

-A parte de eso- prosiguió narrando el Señor de las Tierras del Té- Obito tenía un gran sentido de la justicia, cosa que escaseaba bastante en tu clan por aquel entonces. Valoraba mucho la paz y condenaba las guerras innecesarias. Como podrás intuir, a tu padre esas dos cualidades de Obito no le agradaban mucho. Días después de su partida llegó otro embajador de las Tierras del Fuego diciendo que Obito había muerto.- Kakashi apretó sus manos con rabia.- Obito me había advertido de manera discreta cuales eran los planes de Fugaku, por lo que expulsé a todos los miembros de las Tierras del Fuego de mis tierras; la tensión política se mantuvo hasta tu ascenso como Señor de las Tierras del Fuego y jefe del Clan Uchiha.

Sasuke había comenzado a enfurecerse conforme Kakashi iba narrando la historia. Nadie había cuestionado las actuaciones de su padre de semejante manera y menos delante del resto de líderes del mundo feudal.

Kakashi, ignorando la gélida mirada de furia de su alumno, siguió narrando la historia.

-Tras la noticia de la muerte de Obito y la expulsión de los miembros de las Tierras del Fuego me casé con Rin. Ella estaba embarazada de Obito, y me pareció que esa era la manera de devolverle todo lo que había hecho por nosotros. Desgraciadamente Rin murió dando a luz.

Kakashi se restregó la cara intentando, otra vez sin éxito, que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

Los demás señores de la guerra no dejaban de mirarse unos a otros, sin entender qué podría importar un hombre que hacía ya casi veinte años estaba muerto.

-Bueno… al menos sé que no soy el único que no pudo esperar al matrimonio – dijo Naruto mientras reía y se rascaba la cabeza, rompiendo por un momento el incómodo silencio de la habitación; aunque ese comentario provocó el enfado de dos de los Señores de las Tierras Feudales.

-Por más que pase el tiempo sigues tentando a tu suerte idiota- dijo Neji mientras la vena de su frente se resaltaba, indicando la furia contenida que tenía hacia su familiar político.

-¿De todo lo que ha dicho Kakashi te has quedado con eso?- preguntó Sasuke con enfado- Sigo sin entender como has llegado a Señor de las Tierras del Trueno.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sin entender como el idiota de su amigo había llegado tan lejos siendo como era.- ¿Qué coño tiene que ver ese sujeto con esta guerra Kakashi? Deja de darle vueltas a cosas innecesarias. Hace veinte años la situación política de las naciones feudales era bastante inestable; eso lo sabemos todos, pero hemos alcanzado cierta estabilidad estos últimos años. Inestabilidad que se ve amenazada en esta guerra.

Kakashi asintió a lo dicho por su alumno. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Tsunade y él eran los únicos señores de la guerra que habían seguido en su puesto desde hacía veinte años y habían visto la evolución que habían tenido las relaciones diplomáticas con el resto de las naciones.

-Digo todo esto porque ayer recibí una visita por la noche- dijo el peliplata.- Esa visita fue nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Obito. Sigue con vida, nunca estuvo muerto. De eso estoy al cien por ciento seguro. Ahora se hace llamar Tobi, el enmascarado. Estuvo delante nuestro todo este tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta- murmuró esto último para si mismo.- Me culpa a mí y al Clan Uchiha de la muerte de Rin, y está buscando venganza.

Los Señores feudales prestaron todavía más atención a lo que decía Kakashi; por fin se conocía la identidad de Tobi, el que creían era el artífice de todo eso.

-Eso que dices tiene lógica, pero hasta cierto punto.- dijo Shikamaru antes de darle la última calada al cigarrillo y apagarlo. Soltó el humo y prosiguió- entiendo que quiera buscar venganza contra las Tierras del Té y del Clan Uchiha, pero, ¿qué tienen que ver el resto de las Tierras Feudales?

-Tienes toda la razón Shikamaru, no tiene lógica- dijo Kakashi.- No tiene lógica porque desde el principio hemos supuesto que Tobi, es decir, Obito era el líder de Akatsuki. La cosa cobra más sentido si él simplemente esté recibiendo órdenes de otro líder, que pretenda conseguir el derrumbe de la sociedad Feudal; de esa manera Obito también conseguiría su venganza.

-Eso que dices tiene mucho más sentido, pero, si no es Tobi el líder ¿quién se encuentra detrás de Akatsuki?- dijo Gaara.

Kakashi cerró los ojos, preparándose para la reacción de los Señores Feudales cuando les dijera sus sospechas. Volvió a incorporarse con la cabeza gacha , apoyando ambas manos en la mesa. Alzó la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada a todos y cada uno de las personas que estaban en la sala.

Todos se encontraban expectantes.

-¿Qué sabéis de Uchiha Madara?

Toda educación shinobi comenzaba con clases de historia, en las que se narraba la formación y políticas de las Tierras Feudales. Como la historia la hacen los vencedores, los hechos narrados dependían del lugar en el que las clases se impartieran. Sin embargo, un hecho que siempre se repetía en las naciones por igual, fuera cual fuera dicha nación, era la figura de Uchiha Madara.

Descrito por algunos como uno de los dos shinobis más poderoso de todos los tiempo, por otros descrito como un ser con unas ansias de poder sin igual; pero todos llegaban a la misma conclusión.

Uchiha Madara había sido el mayor tirano que había habitado en el mundo shinobi. Aunque hubiera muerto más de cien años atrás, la mención de su nombre todavía provocaba escalofríos en la mayoría de los ninjas de todo el mundo feudal.

La pregunta cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Si antes la situación ya era compleja de por sí, ahora el panorama se estaba oscureciendo hasta casi sumirlos en penumbras.

* * *

El grupo formado por Itachi, Nariko, Sakura, Rakki y Shiro se encontraban avanzando por el bosque a ritmo medio.

Itachi había insistido que, si bien tenían prisa por llegar al encuentro de su hermano, la salud de las dos mujeres primaba por encima de eso.

-Itachi-kun de verdad que no hace falta que bajemos el ritmo por mí- murmuró Sakura, que se encontraba detrás del matrimonio, caminando al lado de Rakki que no solía separarse de ella más de unos pocos metros . Los síntomas de su embarazo se habían acentuado en los últimos días, trayendo consigo malestar a la pelirrosa.- No quiero ser una molestia para vosotros. No me perdonaría nunca que por mi culpa llegásemos tarde a la batalla.

-Sakura-chan, por enésima vez, no eres una molestia y no llegaremos tarde.- dijo Itachi, cansado de repetirle a su cuñada que dejara de preocuparse por todo.

Sakura hinchó sus mofletes con molestia. Iba a responder cuando un movimiento proveniente de unos arbustos cerca de ella la hicieron girarse.

Una serpiente salió lanzada hacia la pelirrosa, que, congelada por la sorpresa no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarse las manos al vientre y cerrar los ojos, esperando el ataque.

Ataque que nunca llegó.

Itachi se encontraba delante de ella con su katana desenfundada y con la serpiente partida a la mitad en el suelo, todavía retorciéndose.

-¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite, Orochimaru?- preguntó Itachi con un tono de voz que Sakura solo le había oído en los recuerdos de cuando era pequeño o cuando hablaba con Fugaku.

Una pálida figura fue saliendo de entre las sombras de los árboles.

-Llevo medio día siguiéndoos y no te has dado cuenta Itachi-kun, ¿estás perdiendo facultades, o es acaso que tu compañía te distrae?- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa de suficiencia y de burla.

Itachi por su parte bajó la katana, mas no la guardia. Orochimaru había sido su compañero en Akatsuki solo por un año, tiempo en el que demostró de sobra que era un ninja excelente y muy escurridizo. Aunque le molestara reconocerlo, no había detectado que los había estado siguiendo; esa era una de las principales habilidades de Orochimaru, el sigilo.

-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru? Si hubieras querido atacarnos habrías hecho algo más que lanzarnos una maldita serpiente.- dijo Itachi de mala gana.

Orochimaru ignoró por completo a Itachi. Su completa atención se centraba en la figura que estaba detrás de Itachi.

Sakura, que todavía estaba un poco conmocionada por el repentino ataque de la serpiente, levantó la vista del reptil para fijarse que el individuo que acababa de aparecer tenía la mirada fija en ella, analizándola. Mirada que se centró en sus manos sobre el vientre. Al darse cuenta de este detalle Sakura bajó ambas manos y sacó un kunai del porta armas que tenía en la rodilla. Esto pareció hacerle gracia al intruso, pues de su garganta salió un desagradable sonido que Sakura supuso que era la forma que tenía ese hombre de reírse.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí- murmuró Orochimaru dando un paso hacia delante.- nada más y nada menos que la sobrina de Tsunade y del idiota de Jiraiya.

Sakura, al oír el calificativo tan despectivo hacia su fallecido tío, estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Orochimaru, pero Itachi se lo impidió incluso antes de hacerlo alzando su mano.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Orochimaru, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Orochimaru sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

-Son muchas las cosas que quiero en este mundo Itachi-kun.- Dijo mientras daba otro paso adelante. Itachi en ese momento alzó la katana, dejando el filo a escasos milímetros de la garganta de Orochimaru.- Sin embargo, de todas esas cosas, la que más quiero ahora mismo es saber el motivo por el que el que se supone que es el traidor más grande de las Tierras del Fuego se encuentra en mitad de un bosque que se encuentra a escasos kilómetros del campo de batalla de la guerra más importante a la que hará frente el mundo shinobi en más de un siglo, acompañado de dos mujeres, siendo una de ellas nada más y nada menos que la Señora de las Tierras del Fuego.

-¿Crees de verdad que voy a responderte a esa pregunta?.

Orochimaru, esta vez miró hacia Nariko, que se encontraba apartada de los otros tres, siendo custodiada por Shiro, que parecía dispuesto a saltar contra Orochimaru al menos atisbo de peligro hacia su dueña.

-He de suponer que ella es el motivo de tus continuas escapadas cuando nos encontrábamos en Akatsuki.- al ver que Itachi acercaba todavía más la espada hacia su cuello, Orochimaru rió.- ¿De verdad te piensas que no lo sabía? Me ofendes Itachi-kun; pensé que conocías mejor mis dotes para el espionaje.

-Sabes que no me gusta matar sin motivo Orochimaru, pero tú me estás dando varios motivos para asesinarte aquí y ahora.

Orochimaru volvió a centrar su vista en Sakura.

-¿Sabías que en el noventa por ciento de mis experimentos, cuando se ataca a una persona lo primero que hace ésta es protegerse la cabeza, y un cinco por ciento protegen tanto la cabeza como otro órgano? Esto se debe a que involuntariamente todos tendemos a proteger aquello que pensamos que es imprescindible para nuestra supervivencia.- dijo Orochimaru, ignorando la amenaza del Uchiha.- Sin embargo, el otro cinco por ciento no protegían ni su cabeza ni ninguno de sus órganos vitales. Ese cinco por ciento tenían dos cosas en común, eran mujeres y protegían su vientre antes que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, ¿y sabes por qué Itachi-kun? Porque el instinto de protección de una madre hacia su hijo no nato es más fuerte que su propio instinto de supervivencia.

Itachi desgarró la garganta de Orochimaru, solo para ver que en vez de sangre salía una especie de barro y la figura de Orochimaru comenzaba a diluirse.

-¿Acaso Sasuke-kun lo sabe?¿Sabe que su esposa embarazada está yendo hacia la guerra de la mano de la persona a la que más odia en este mundo?- la figura de Orochimaru volvió a aparecer, esta vez detrás de Sakura.- permíteme que lo dude.

Rakki, viendo que Orochimaru se había acercado por detrás de su mami, saltó hacia él, pero Orochimaru saltó hacia atrás, esquivando al gran felino, que permaneció agazapado a la espera de cualquier movimiento para volver a atacar.

-No hay que ponerse así bestia, no está en mis planes matar a ningún Uchiha; sería un desperdicio para la ciencia y la humanidad.

Itachi, a punto de perder la compostura activó su Sharingan.

-Me estoy empezando a cansar de esta tontería Orochimaru.

-Es todo un espectáculo digno de ver y de admirar. Uchiha Itachi perdiendo su máscara de seriedad y de frialdad. Eso es lo que confirma que cualquier ninja pierde la paciencia cuando sus seres queridos se ven amenazados.- tras decir esto, Orochimaru se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque. Se detuvo un segundo- Me pareció oportuno advertirte que el ejercito de Akatsuki está formado por los cuerpos que adoptan la forma de hombres y mujeres que han dejado este mundo. No iba a intervenir en esta guerra, pero al ver que se está usando mi técnica maestra sin mi consentimiento no pude hacer oídos sordos. Por consiguiente, creo que de momento estamos en el mismo bando. De momento no quiero saber la respuesta a las preguntas que te hice antes, creo que será más interesante ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos y ser un mero espectador de ellos.- giró su cabeza mientras sonreía con sorna.- y por el tema de Sasuke-kun no te preocupes, no diré nada. Prefiero ver la sorpresa en su cara. Y Sakura-chan, mis condolencias por lo del idiota de Jiraiya, siempre fue un idiota que anteponía la seguridad de otras antes que la suya

Y se fue como había venido, de manera fugaz.

Itachi guardó su katana, se atusó el pelo y suspiró con pesar.

-Chicas, Rakki, cosa- esto último hizo que Shiro bufara con molestia- debemos apretar el paso. Si Orochimaru nos ha seguido significa que queda poco para llegar al campo de batalla.

Todos asintieron en silencio, todavía incómodos por el desafortunado encuentro.

Itachi caminó hacia Nariko que lo abrazó con un brazo y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Sakura los seguía a escasos dos metros por detrás meditabunda. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos al vientre, al lugar donde se suponía que debería estar el pequeño Uchiha.

De todo lo que había dicho Orochimaru, Sakura se había quedado con una duda que estaba carcomiéndola por dentro.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke cuando la viera llegar?

* * *

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado Kakashi- dijo Tsunade pegando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo que todas las piezas que se encontraban sobre el mapa se cayeran al suelo- Mi abuelo, Hashirama Senju mató a Madara hace poco menos de ciento cincuenta años. Todos en el mundo shinobi saben que fue la muerte de Madara lo que propició la formación de las Tierras Feudales.

-Si tu abuelo vivió hace tanto tiempo… ¿qué edad tienes realmente Tsudane-obachan…?- desde que la pregunta salió de la boca de Naruto el puño de Tsunade se incrustó en su rostro, provocando que el rubio saliera despedido de la tienda, atravesando varias tiendas de campaña de por medio. El cuerpo de Naruto desapareció en un puf.- Tsunade si no llego a hacer un clon ese golpe me hubiera dejado tonto- se quejo el verdadero Naruto que salió detrás de su general Sai.

-¿Todavía más?- murmuró Neji, que se encontraba al borde de perder la paciencia con su primo político.

-¿¡ES QUE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA NO TE PUEDES TOMAR LAS COSAS EN SERIO PEDAZO DE IGNORANTE¡?- gritó Tsunade histérica, haciendo que el rubio riera mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ei, solo lo decía porque si ese Madara vivió en el tiempo de su abuelo, aunque hubiera sobrevivido en aquella batalla con tu abuelo, no podría haber sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, es algo lógico no-dattebayo?- dijo el rubio.

-La lógica nos impide pensar que una vez muertos podamos volver a la vida, y sin embargo es algo que todos hemos visto- murmuró Shikamaru mientras se ponía otro cigarrillo en la boca, que prendió con el mechero de su difunto sensei.- por lo que no es descabellado pensar que ese sujeto vivió lo suficiente como para planear todo este embrollo.

-Cuando Obito vino anoche a mi tienda y le confesé como había muerto Rin, entró en shock y comenzó a murmurar que eso no es lo que le había dicho Madara- dijo Kakashi- Dudo mucho que él se diera cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta, por lo que podemos deducir que, o bien Madara vivió mínimo hace veinte años, o que todavía siga vivo.

Un silencio incómodo volvió a instaurarse en la tienda, como había llevaba sucediendo a lo lardo del día ante semejantes revelaciones.

-Tss, esto es absurdo.- murmuró Sasuke.

-No es absurdo si te paras a pensar con frialdad Sasuke-kun- todos los presentes se giraron hacia la entrada de la tienda, donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Orochimaru* con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Deberíais pensar en despedir a los vigías, ha sido bastante sencillo adentrarse en el campamento sin ser detectado.

Todos los Señores de la Guerra se tensaron, y sus generales sacaron las armas, provocando que Orochimaru dejara escapar una risa entre los dientes y alzara las manos.

-He venido aquí a ayudar. Sé que dije que no intervendría en esta guerra no que no afecta directamente, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad de saber quién es la persona que ha robado mi magnifica técnica del Edo Tensei.- dijo mientras se aproximaba a la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es descabellado pensar que Madara evitó la muerte?- preguntó Shikamaru.

Orochimaru sonrió.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun debería saber esa respuesta.- dijo con sorna haciendo que el aludido lo fulminara con la mirada.- hay ciertas técnicas que permiten alargar la juventud y la esperanza de vida, como puede ser el Byakugo no In de Tsunade-hime. Pero hay otras técnicas, técnicas prohibidas por ir en contra de la ética y de la moral. Esas técnicas requieren no solo la vida de que la realiza, sino las de un portador; en definitiva, un ninja sin escrúpulos podría traspasar su ser al cuerpo de otro, muriendo el portador evidentemente.

-Y eso lo sabes por experiencia propia por lo que veo- murmuró Shikamaruo, a lo que Orochimaru sonrió en respuesta.

-El problema Señores y Tsunade-hime, no es como consiguió Madara sobrevivir, si no cómo derrotarlo.

-Eso sigue sin decirnos por qué Obito está fingiendo ser el líder de Akatsuki.- dijo Neji.

-Señor de las Tierras del Agua, imagínese por un momento que la persona a la que usted más ama muere, pero usted desconoce la razón de su fallecimiento, y una persona le cuenta que resultó asesinada por una negligencia del que estaba a cargo a su amada. Si esa persona le dijera que pude proporcionarle los medios para que realice su venganza si a cambio obedece sus órdenes, ¿no aceptaría usted?- dijo Orochimaru. Todos los señores de la guerra permanecieron en silencio.

-Entonces, Obito no es más que una marioneta en las manos de Madara- dijo Kakashi abatido.

* * *

El sonido de las gotas estrellándose en el suelo hacían que el ambiente de la caverna, ya lúgrubre de por sí, se volviera más tenso.

-Te he dicho que me vuelvas a decir COMÓ MUERIÓ RIN- conforme iba formulando la pregunta, el todo de Obito fue elevándose hasta convertirse en un grito desgarrador. Por unos segundos, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el eco de su voz y el sonido de las gotas al caer.

Iba a volver a gritar cuando una voz, rasposa como la lija hablo.

-Ya te lo dije hace veinte años Obito, ella murió asesinada porque el que hacía llamarse tu amigo la dejó desprotegida aun sabiendo que ella sería el blanco de los ANBUS de los Uchiha- tras decir estás palabras, el sujeto que en otros tiempos había sido uno de los dos ninjas más grandes de la historia tosió de tal forma que parecía que iba a morir asfixiado.

-Hoy he ido a ver a Kakashi. No pude contener la ira y fue a pedirle explicaciones. Él me dijo que Rin había muerto dando a luz un hijo mío.- lo último lo dijo susurrando; creyendo que si lo decía en voz alta este hecho se volvería realidad, y si así fuera, todo lo que había hecho en sus últimos veinte años habría sido la mayor barbaridad de la historia.

-¿Y tú lo crees Obito?

-¿Qué ganaría el mintiendo?- preguntó Obito.

-Evitar esta guerra, no permitir que tu venganza siga adelante. Tener más tiempo para que él realice sus logros egoístas. Eso es lo que el conseguiría mintiendo Obito.- dijo con voz carrasposa el Uchiha mayor.- Siempre te superó en todo, siempre fue mejor que tú, pero aun así Rin te prefirió a ti por encima de él. Él siempre la quiso, y cuando vio la oportunidad te la arrebató, y cuando se cansó de ella la dejó desprotegida, siendo un blanco fácil para que los ANBUS la asesinaran- dijo entre la tos Madara.- El prometió protegerla y ahora está muerta. Si mintió en eso, ¿por qué no iba a mentir ahora?

Obito sopesó en silencio las palabras de Madara. Cuando se había recuperado de las heridas intentó volver a las Tierras del Té a buscar a Rin. Cuando llegó solo escuchó rumores sobre el precipitado matrimonio del Señor con una muchacha sin clan, que había fallecido en circunstancias que nunca se aclararon. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de hacerle una tumba o una lápida en su memoria.

El odio y el rencor que sintió en esos momentos se vio avivado por la charla que había tenido escasas horas atrás con Kakashi.

Obito se giró, camino a la salida de la caverna.

-¿Dónde vas ahora Obito?- preguntó otra vez Madara a duras penas.

-A acabar con lo que empecé- y tras decir esto Obito se marchó.

Si Obito por un instante se hubiera dado la vuelta, habría observado la sonrisa calculadora del que había sido su supuesto salvador.

-Todo está saliendo según lo previsto Zetsu- murmuró Madara mientras una oscura figura salía de la pared de detrás de él.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas Madara?- preguntó esa figura mientras reía entre dientes- el la maldición de los Uchihas, amar de una manera tan irracional que la lógica y el sentido escapan a ella.

Madara asintió, sonriendo con malicia, al fin y al cabo, su plan para vengarse y apoderarse del mundo estaba a punto de volverse realidad.

* * *

*Quería dejar en claro que si Orochimaru apareció en la escena de los Señores de la Guerra es porque en esa reunión han pasado varias horas desde su comienzo, por lo que a Orochimaru le dio tiempo de tener el encuentro con Sakura y compañía y luego ir a la reunión (como ya dijo Itachi se encuentran relativamente cerca del campo de batalla).

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado en la trayectoria de este fic, tanto por sus reviews, como por sus fav y follows. Sé que sois muchos, pero con este capítulo he recibido especial apoyo de bicho1 ,muchas gracias por preocuparte por la continuación de la historia y por tu incondicional apoyo.

En el último capítulo os pedí que tuvierais un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones. Se que he abusado de esa paciencia (he tardado se que he tardado poco más de cinco meses sin actualizar y eso es una salvajada), pero como también dije en el anterior fic este año en la uni tengo muchísimas materias complicadas que me han robado el tiempo de una manera que ni yo misma me he dado cuenta. Entiendo perfectamente que algunos me odiéis o que hayáis dejado de seguir la historia (cosa que me entristece mucho, pero que entiendo), pero lo que siempre dicho y siempre diré es que NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, ni pausaré el fic (la historia ya está terminada en mi cabeza, solo me falta tiempo para escribirla y para que todos lo hilos sueltos encajen). Así que una vez más os pido que tengáis paciencia. Intentaré actualizar más frecuente, pero no puedo prometer nada (tengo profesores más malvados que Orochimaru, Madara y Kaguya juntos que me absorben el tiempo y la felicidad cual dementor). Lo que si puedo deciros es que a partir de junio tendré vacaciones hasta septiembre y en esos dos meses terminaré la historia (no os alarméis, seguro que actualizaré antes de junio).

Sin más que decir, salvo perdón por la tardanza y gracias por los reviews, fav and follows, me despido.

Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte de lakunoichiftv

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

PD: cualquier cosa, ya sea duda, crítica, muestras de apoyo a la autora (no estoy en situación de pedirlas pero a lakunoichiftv le animan mucho jeje) pensamientos o sugerencias que tengas del fic no dudéis en hacer una review o mandarme un mensaje privado.


	34. Preludio de una tragedia

-En resumen, tenemos a nuestras puertas un ejércitos de no-muertos a los cuales solo se les puede derrotar si sus almas alcanzan la iluminación o se las sella; un Akatsuki del que solo sabemos que se llama Zetsu y tres de los Uchihas más fuertes de todos los tiempos en nuestra contra. Uno de ellos busca vengarse de Kakashi y del Clan Uchiha, el otro seguramente planeará volver a conquistar el mundo y el que falta no tenemos ni idea de lo que pinta en esta situación. Tss, todo esto es demasiado problemático- maldijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno, a los revividos sabemos como combatirlos, eso es un punto a nuestro favor- dijo Naruto intentado ser optimista.

-No tenemos suficientes ninjas especializados en técnicas de sellado como para hacerles frente a todos a la vez- dijo Neji, molesto del optimismo desmesurado de su primo político.

-Pero sí tenemos suficientes ninjas para contenerlos hasta que los ninjas de sellado puedan hacer su trabajo- rebatió Naruto.-Además contamos con Kurama y con Shukaku, ¿verdad Gaara?

-Es verdad Naruto, tenemos bastantes soldados, pero tendremos muchas bajas- habló Gaara con su todo de voz calmado.- Shukaku se encuentra en algún punto del desierto de mis tierras.

-Pero podrías invocarlo ¿no?- insistió Naruto, haciendo que Gaara se moviera incómodo.

-Sí podría invocarlo, la cosa es que él quiera ayudarnos- murmuró lo último- Sigue resentido con los humanos, más ahora después de que Akatsuki lo sacara de mi cuerpo para convertirlo en un arma.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero hasta donde yo sé no ha vuelto a dañar a nadie- insistió otra vez Naruto.

-Eso es porque yo le prometí que podría vivir tranquilo y que nunca lo obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos- sigue sin gustarle el contacto con la gente. A mí me tolera a duras penas. La única persona con la que he visto que se encuentra cómodo es con Matsuri.

-¡PUES YA ESTÁ!- dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano.- Le dirás que lo necesitas para que esa paz se mantenga, para que no le hagan daño a Matsuri-chan, y sobretodo porque Kurama participará. Si es la mitad de orgulloso que Kurama dudo mucho que no se presente sabiendo que él irá.

Gaara asintió, meditando lo dicho por el rubio.

-¿El Kyubi está de acuerdo en participar?- preguntó Sasuke con duda.

-No se lo he preguntado, creí que no lo necesitaríamos, pero estoy seguro que dirá que sí- respondió Naruto.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido de lo que había dicho su amigo. Cuando eran poco más que unos niños y se encontraban entrenando en las Tierras del Té, Naruto y él tuvieron un percance con unos ninjas renegados. Los dos habían acabado muy mal, pero sobretodo Naruto. Cuando uno de los ninjas estuvo a punto de matarlo, el Kyubi poseyó a Naruto. Fue una masacre. Si no llega a ser porque Kakashi llegó a tiempo estaba seguro de que también lo hubiera matado a él.

Tiempo después, cuando Naruto fue a darle su apoyo en su investidura como Señor de las Tierras del Fuego, le preguntó si había conseguido controlar a la bestia de su interior. Naruto simplemente se rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza y le dijo que sus problemas con Kurama ya estaban solucionados. Sasuke no preguntó más, pero después de haber visto lo que podía hacer la bestia cuando poseía a su amigo no estaba tan seguro de que la situación no fuera preocupante.

-Se dice que en las Tierras del Fuego habita el nibi, ¿Sabes algo de eso Sasuke?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-La leyenda dice que el nibi vivió en mis tierras hasta que Madara intentó subyugar a todas las bestias, pero nunca ha habido evidencias de que esté en ellas en la actualidad- murmuró Sasuke en respuesta.

-Bueno, tener al Kyubi y al Ichibi será suficiente para contener a los no-muertos por un tiempo- dijo Shikamaru, zanjando el tema, mientras ponía dos grandes figuras en el mapa que había en la mesa. – Ahora, tenemos que ver qué hacemos con el resto de Akatsuki y con Madara.

Justo en ese momento, las campanas y tambores comenzaron a sonar por todo el campamento. La melodía que tocaban significaba el avistamiento cercano del enemigo.

-Me parece que eso lo tendremos que averiguar sobre la marcha. Ya están aquí- dijo Sasuke mientras se incorporaba y salía a prisa de la tienda, siendo seguido por los demás.

El campamento se encontraba sumido en el caos previo a una contienda, miles de soldados yendo y viniendo a sus puestos, cogiendo armas, abasteciendo los hospitales de campaña…

Los Señores de la Guerra se dispersaron, yendo a encabezar sus ejércitos. Sasuke comenzó a gritar órdenes a sus generales, que en silencio comenzaron a organizarlo todo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke pudo ver como la generala de las Tierras Libres venía corriendo hacia donde estaba su primo, saltar sobre él mientras unía sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso, que apenas duró un instante.

-NI SE TE OCURRA MORIR UCHIHA- gritó Yukiko mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza a Shisui, que entre lo ocupado que estaba organizando sus quehaceres y la sorpresa del inesperado beso no supo reaccionar.

Para cuando Shisui reaccionó, Yukiko ya se había ido corriendo por donde había venido.

-Otro Uchiha que cae en las redes de una mujer de las Tierras Libres, ¡Jah! Menuda panda de gobernados- dijo Suigetsu que pasaba con paso ligero al lado del primer general- Si yo fuera tú seguiría con las órdenes de Sasuke, te está mirando con muy mala cara.

Shisui se giró y miró que su primo, que, como había afirmado el Hozuki, lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Inmediatamente Shisui siguió el camino por el que iba Suigetsu para organizar las tropas, no fuera a ser que Sasuke se enfadara todavía más.

Sasuke, por su parte, tenía el ceño fruncido, y no porque estuviera molesto por la guerra; ya había sobrevivido a otras, sino por el comentario de Suigetsu. ¡Su general se había atrevido a llamarlo gobernado!

-OE, teme, ¿vas a quedarte ahí todo el rato y perderte la diversión-dattebayo?- el comentario de Naruto hizo que Sasuke ahora lo fulminara a él- oe oe oe teme no hace falta que te pongas así.

-Hmm- dio como respuesta Sasuke mientras se giraba e iba calmadamente hacia el campo de batalla sin decirle nada más al rubio.

* * *

Las fuerzas de la Alianza Shinobi se encontraban alineadas en la extensa explanada en la que se desarrollaría la batalla.

Encabezando los ejércitos, se encontraba los Señores de las Tierras Feudales. Una fila más atrás se encontraban los generales de los caudillos, y detrás de éstos se formaban las divisiones.

Las divisiones estaban formadas por ninjas de ataque en la parte delante de las mismas, los ninjas de sellado y ninjas médicos en medio y los ninjas de apoyo en la retaguardia.

A pesar de que allí reunidos había más de cincuenta mil soldados, el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente era estremecedor.

-Odio esta situación, la ausencia de todo ruido. Me hace pensar que esta calma durará para siempre. Hace que los ruidos de la guerra se me hagan más infernales de lo que ya son de por sí- murmuró Naruto, que increíblemente se mantenía serio, aunque inquieto, en su puesto.

-Por fin coincidimos en algo perdedor- murmuró Neji.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento barrió toda la explanada, llevando consigo una espesa nube de polvo que cegó por un instante a los ninjas de la Alianza Shinobi.

El viento arreció, y el polvo se disipó lentamente, dejando ver tras de sí el inmenso ejército de Akatsuki.

Al frente del bando rival se encontraba Obito, luciendo la capa negra con nubes rojas. No traía puesta la máscara, ¿para qué?; ya todos sabían quién era y qué quería.

Aunque su rostro permanecía sin expresión alguna, sus ojos reflejaban todo el rencor y la ira contenida.

Ambos ejércitos estaban frente a frente, a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar un ataque rápido del rival, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar los rostros del enemigo.

En el bando de la Alianza Shinobi comenzaron a sonar exclamaciones y jadeos de sorpresa; seguramente, muchos habían visto los rostros de personas que nunca creyeron volver a ver, mucho menos entre las filas del enemigo.

-Oh dios mío… esto es más duro de lo que pensaba que sería.

-Hermano…

-Padre…

-Hijo mío…

Los murmullos de las tropas fueron en aumento, y con ellos el nerviosismos de todos los allí presentes.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Naruto, cuyo cuerpo reflejaba toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.- ¡Todos los aquí presentes hemos visto partir a seres queridos!¡Personas que deberían estar en un lugar mejor en vez de estar siendo perturbados por la abominación de la codicia de aquellos que quieren arrebatarnos la paz y la libertad!

Las tropas callaron al instante ante el discurso del Señor de las Tierras del Trueno.

-Las personas que tenemos delante no son las que recordamos, no tienen voluntad, son cruelmente controlados por Akatsuki.- dijo Naruto más calmado.- Eso nos da otro motivo para no perder esta guerra; lograr que nadie más vuelva a perturbar la paz que tanto se merecen los que sacrificaron sus vidas para que nosotros tuviéramos una mejor. Ahora os pregunto, ¿VAIS A LUCHAR POR ELLOS, POR EL PRESENTE Y POR LA LIBERTAD?

El grito de la ovación que precedió al discurso de Naruto hubiera helado la sangre de cualquier rival normal. Ese grito representaba la voluntad de todos y cada uno de los allí presentes. Naruto había conseguido con tan solo unas pocas palabras destruir la confusión y el desanimo de sus hombres.

-Siempre se te dio bien hablar mocoso, tanto como buscar problemas- se oyó en el bando de la alianza pocos segundos antes de que una gran explosión sonase. Tras la cortina de humo, la figura de un dos seres colosales apareció al lado de Naruto.

-¿Eso pretendía ser un cumplido o un insulto, Kurama?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, sin sorprenderse de la aparición del biju.

-Por mucho que crezcas seguirás siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- dijo con fastidio el Kyubi.

-Al final accediste a venir Shukaku- dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-No iba a dejar que el estúpido zorro se llevase todo el mérito- dijo el biju mapache.- Cuanto antes acabemos con esto antes regresaré al desierto a descansar.

-No sé qué pretendes viniendo. Solo estorbarás, Ichibi- dijo Kurama con superioridad, haciendo que el mapache soltará un improperio. El zorro de nueve colas ignoró a su hermano y levantó su mirada para observar a los enemigos, deteniendose en Obito Uchiha.- Esos ojos llenos de poder y chakra, más siniestros que los míos…justo como los de Uchiha Madara*…

Los Señores de la Guerra, que se encontraban mirando al Kyubi y al Ichibi, desviaron la vista hasta Obito, más concretamente a sus ojos.

-Mangekyou Sharingan- murmuró Sasuke mientras activaba el suyo.

-Kurama/ Shukaku- dijeron Naruto y Gaara a la vez, diciendo sin palabras lo que ambos debían hacer.

-¿Te crees que no sé lo que hacer mocoso?- dijo el kyubi mientras comenzaba a acumular una cantidad supermasiva de chakra en su boca, formado una bola de chakra oscura, que tragó y luego expulsó; el Shukaku hizo exactamente lo mismo. La onda expansiva de la explosión hizo temblar el campo de batalla.

Cuando se disipó el humo de la explosión no había ningún enemigo en pie. Justo cuando los ninjas iban a comenzar a celebrar su golpe de suerte, el polvo comenzó a formar las figuras de sus enemigos. Ninguno tenía un solo rasguño, y tampoco había rastro de Obito.

-Ni siquiera una biju-dama consigue exterminarlos- murmuró Shikamaru, mientras exhalaba molesto- entonces solo nos queda hacer el plan que teníamos previsto, contener al enemigo hasta que los shinobis de sellado actúen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en sellar a una cosa de esas?- preguntó Naruto.

-Lo normal es que el sellador tarde entre treinta minutos preparar la técnica- dijo Orochimaru.

-¡Bueno, solo 30 minutos!¡Pensé que se tardaría más!- Exclamó risueño Naruto.-¡Entonces esto acabará más rápido de lo que pensaba!

-La técnica no puede sellar a más de un ente a la vez, es decir, treinta minutos por persona, teniendo en cuenta que un ninja de sellado tiene el suficiente chakra para realizar dos veces seguidas la técnica nos da un resultado de dos entes sellados por hora, tras la cual el ninja de sellado tendrá que descansar hasta recuperar su chakra, lo que tardaría unas cinco horas. Sabiendo que, como máximo contamos con quinientos ninjas de sellado, cortesía de las Tierras Libres, sumarían cuatro mil sellados por día, eso si el equipo de sellado no sufre bajas, que las habrá. A simple vista parece que estamos en igual número de condiciones numéricas, por lo que tardaríamos aproximadamente doce días y medio en sellarlos a todos- dijo Orochimaru- Sin embargo, nuestro enemigo no necesita descansar ni reponer fuerzas, al contrario que nosotros. Siento decirle, Joven Señor de las Tierras del Trueno, que tenemos la estadística en nuestra contra. Puede que esto acaba rápido, pero no a nuestro favor.

Los Señores de la guerra se pusieron todavía más rígidos. Como bien había explicado Orochimaru, las cifras no eran muy alentadoras, por no decir catastróficas.

-Nunca se me dieron bien los números- dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio mientras carcajeaba.- pero hasta yo entiendo que esta situación es más complicada de lo que esperábamos, y si dependiéramos solo del sellado esta guerra estaría perdida incluso antes de empezar. Entonces, no queda otra. Tenemos que cargarnos al que está realizando el Edo Tensei.

-Tss, como si hacerlo fuera tan fácil como decirlo dobe- dijo Sasuke de mala gana.

El Uchiha se encontraba escaneando el campo de batalla con su Sharingan, en busca de Obito. Tras la explosión causada por las biju-damas había desenvainado su espada, preparándose para cualquier ataque.

En el tiempo en el que se tarda en parpadear, Obito apareció delante de Kakashi y lo golpeó, haciendo que el peliblanco retrocediera, dando gracias a sus rápidos reflejos por reaccionar a tiempo para cubrirse del golpe del Uchiha.

Justo en ese momento, las tropas de los muertos comenzaron a avanzar a paso rápido.

-¡LA GUERRA HA COMENZADO! ¡ATACAD SIGUIENDO LA ESTRATEGIA!- gritó Neji al ejército mientras se precipitaba a contener a los primeros oponentes que se le acercaban.

El rugido de al menos cien mil soldados abalanzándose unos contra otros inundó el campo de batalla.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron a apoyar a su antiguo maestro, mientras el resto de Señores de la Guerra intentaban contener al oponente; Shikamaru atrapándolos en sus sombras, Gaara sepultándolos en la arena, Neji repeliéndolos con su kaiten…

Kakashi por su parte, se encontraba defendiéndose de los ataques que Obito le propinaba sin cuartel.

-¡CHIDORI!/¡RASENGAN!

Obito se separó momentáneamente de Kakashi para esquivar los ataques de sus discípulos, que se colocaron a ambos lados del Señor de las Tierras del Té.

-Veo que no has cambiado Kakashi, siempre escudándote tras los demás- señaló con odio Obito.

-En eso te equivocas Obito, siempre preferí estar al lado de mis compañeros y amigos, al igual que solías hacer tú en otro tiempo- dijo el peli blanco mientras dirigía una mano a su banda frontal y la subió con un rápido movimiento.- No sé cómo Madara consiguió cegarte para hacerte creerte semejante sarta de mentiras y hacerte olvidar de nuestra amistad, pero… yo no lo olvidado, y si para hacerte entrar en razón tengo que usar todo lo que tengo, ten por seguro que lo haré- y tras decir esto, Kakashi abrió su ojo, mostrando el Sharingan.

-Encima tienes la poca vergüenza de usar mi propio Sharingan en mi contra ; el Sharingan que te di para que pudieras proteger a Rin. Al final no solo dejaste que la asesinaran sino que también te quedaste con él. Eso demuestra la escoria que eres- dijo asqueado Obito.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su antiguo maestro. No era la primera vez que veía el Sharingan de Kakashi; la primera vez que lo vio fue cuando Naruto había perdido el control del kyubi. Días después, cuando sus heridas sanaron, Sasuke le preguntó al peliplata cómo era posible que tuviera el Sharingan sin ser miembro del clan Uchiha.

-Fue un regalo- había murmurado su maestro, mientras miraba el ocaso. Sasuke, inconforme con la respuesta se dispuso a reclamar, pero antes incluso de que sus labios se movieran el Hatake le dijo- Sasuke, con la edad entenderás que hay cosas que no deben ser dichas para proteger a los demás. Créeme, no quieras saber la respuesta a las preguntas que están rondando en tu cabeza.

Ahora se encontraba al lado de su maestro; enfrente, la respuesta a la pregunta que había estado rondado por su mente desde hacía casi doce años.

-No veo que eches en falta este ojo- murmuró Kakashi.

-Cortesía de Madara-sama- respondió Obito antes de abalanzarse contra él, haciendo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke salieran en defensa de su maestro.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sé que no soy muy listo, pero ¿Por qué demonios atacas a Kakashi-sensei si Rin murió de algo que ningún hombre puede defender?!- gritó Naruto mientras intentaba hacer retroceder a Obito.

El Uchiha mayor saltó hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre él y sus rivales.

-Tú. No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre- dijo Obito sombrío.- Ninguno de vosotros es digno tan siquiera de pronunciarlo.

-¡Maldita sea Obito!- exclamó Kakashi al borde de la desesperación- ¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez! ¿No ves que Madara está utilizándote?

-Me engañaste una vez, Kakashi, no volverás a hacerlo, pues acabaré contigo aquí y ahora.

* * *

A pesar de llevar caminando desde que salió el sol, Sakura no se encontraba para nada cansada. Los nervios y la adrenalina impedían a su pequeño cuerpo relajarse.

Rakki, que tras el ataque de Orochimaru, no se había separado de ella más de un palmo, rozó su cabeza contra la barriga de Sakura, en el lugar donde se suponía, se encontraba el pequeño Uchiha. El tigre, al ver que la pelirrosa no reaccionaba a sus roces, lo hizo con más insistencia mientras soltaba un ronroneo. Eso hizo que la pelirrosa dejara de estar sumida en sus pensamientos y bajara la cabeza, sonriera y acariciase a su guardián.

- _No tienes que preocuparte de nada mami, yo te protegeré a ti y a mi hermanita_ \- dijo completamente convencido Rakki mientras disfrutaba de los mimos de su mamá.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás Rakki, eso no es lo que me preocupa- murmuró Sakura- estoy más preocupada de cómo va reaccionar Sasuke cuando se entere…

 _-Si el Uchiha menor se parece aunque sea un poco al idiota que tenemos delante no creo que le haga mucha gracia verte llegar al campo_ \- Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirar a Shiro, que caminaba unos pocos pasos por detrás de Nariko y de Itachi.- _Y si lo que te preocupa es que no se tome bien lo de tu criatura… Nariko sacó adelante a tres críos insoportables sin apenas ayuda del bueno para nada y contando solo conmigo. Tú al menos tienes nuestro apoyo._

-Bola de pelos, será mejor que te calles, ¿no ves que ese comentario no la ayuda para nada?- dijo Itachi sin mirar hacia ellos.- Mi hermano después de que se le pase el cabreo porque Sakura esté aquí estoy más que convencido que estará la mar de contento con la noticia de tener un hijo, aunque no lo manifieste abiertamente, estamos hablando de Sasuke. Además, ¿qué es eso de que Nariko crio a los niños sola? Suenas como si la hubiera abandonado, y sabes que hice todo lo posible por estar el máximo tiempo que pudiera con ellos sin ponerlos en peligro- murmuró ofendido el Uchiha.

Nariko soltó un suspiro, resignada. Shiro e Itachi siempre se comportaban así el uno con el otro. Era una cosa que ocurría desde la primera vez que se vieron. Pero ella sabía, que aquellos dos se respetaban mutuamente y podían confiar el uno en el otro en los temas que la involucraban a ella y a sus hijos.

Sakura permaneció callada. Agradecía de todo corazón el apoyo que le estaban dando su nueva familia política, pero el miedo seguía ahí. Los recuerdos de su corta vida al lado de Sasuke comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza; su boda, los primeros días de casados, el viaje a las Tierras del Té, las tardes que pasaba en silencio leyendo libros de medicina mientras Sasuke leía informes de sus tropas, las noches juntos…

Súbitamente recordó las palabras que Mikoto le dijo el día después de su boda: _Además Sakura, tienes la suerte de que Sasuke-chan es una persona muy sensible y amorosa._

Sakura sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Su marido distaba mucho de ser sensible y amoroso en el sentido estricto de la palabra; pero la pelirrosa consiguió descubrir, no sin esfuerzo, la manera en la que su marido le demostraba su cariño.

El sonido de dos explosiones sucesivas y la onda expansiva que las siguieron hizo que la Señora de las Tierras del Fuego saliera del estado de confort que habían creado sus dulces recuerdos.

De manera involuntaria, sus manos protegieron su vientre, encogiéndose sobre sí misma para evitar cualquier peligro. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que la ráfaga pasó y el polvo se dispersó. Al abrir los ojos vio como Rakki se había puesto frente a ella para parar en cierta manera la onda expansiva. De igual manera se encontraba Nariko, con la única diferencia de que Itachi la había envuelto con todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó en un leve susurro la pelirrosa mientras se incorporaba con cautela.

Tan ensimismada había estado que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado al límite del bosque.

Frente a ellos, la explanada donde se había iniciado, instantes antes la gran temida guerra.

La calma en la que habían estado sumidos voló por los aires de un momento a otro. Ahora, ese silencio se vio sustituido por los gritos, los gemidos de dolor, el sonido que producen dos armas al chocar… esos sonidos eran el preludio de la tragedia.

-Eso ha sido la explosión que ocasiona el poder de dos bijus Sakura- dijo Itachi, mientras ponía a Nariko tras de sí.- Señoras… hemos llegado.

Los ninjas eran entrenados desde la más tierna infancia para hacerle frente a situaciones complicadas y peligrosas. Los entrenaban para hacerles frente a sus miedos y a no vacilar en momentos de tensión.

 _Pero ningún entrenamiento- pensó Sakura- nos prepara para esto. Si el infierno existe, tiene que parecerse demasiado a esto_.

* * *

*Esta frase la dice Kurama en el anime cuando ve los ojos de Sasuke. Me gustó tanto que decidí incluirla, aunque el receptor fuera Obito en vez de Sasuke (me pareció que se ajustaba más a nuestro villano).

Sé que llevo infinito sin actualizar (6 meses concretamente), pero el tiempo es un bien del que no dispongo, y se me hace casi imposible sentarme a escribir. Sé que es, hablando mal, una putada esperar tanto por un capítulo. Yo soy de las primeras que espera ver que otros fic suban sus capítulos con bastante frecuencia, pero también soy de las que piensa que prefiero esperar mucho más tiempo y que la historia en su conjunto tenga un buen contenido, esté bien intercalada y que su desarrollo no sea precipitado por la presión de la necesidad de actualizar.

Entiendo que muchos, ante la gran espera, se hayan dado por vencidos con mi fic. Los entiendo y no les culpo para nada, pero como ya dije arriba el tiempo prefiero tomarme mi tiempo en escribir y quedarme a gusto con la historia.

A su vez, agradecer todo el apoyo de todas esas personas que se han preocupado, no solo por la historia sino también por mí. Gracias a vosotros cada pequeño instante que paso delante de este ordenador estrujándome el cerebro para seguir adelante con esta historia hace que merezca la pena.

Sin más que decir, salvo que tengáis paciencia y disfrutéis de la lectura, se despide hasta pronto (espero que con menos intervalo de tiempo esta vez) Lakunoichiftv.

Muchos besos y abrazos virtuales, y ya sabéis, podéis dejar vuestros preciosos reviews para saber si os está gustando como está avanzando la historia.


End file.
